Me and Ai
by Kaori Yamashita
Summary: This story follows my OC's life and experiences with all of the characters from Utapri. The pairing is my OC and Ai Mikaze but since the story follows the flow of the anime, he won't appear until I reach the point where my story will coincide with the 2nd season of the anime. There will be parts that are concentrated on my OC.
1. Chapter 1: On the Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama and its original character and story. There are lines that were taken from the subs of the episodes of the anime; I do not own those too.**

 **Author's note: This fan fiction involves all the characters from Utapri and my OC. Generally the flow of the story and time line is based on the anime with just the insertion of my OC. So the beginning chapters will follow season 1 of the anime and then it would move towards season 2 and I will try moving it towards season 3. There will be chapters that are not found in the anime which are going to center on my OC.**

 **Ai Mikaze will not appear until I reach the part of the story where it coincides with season 2 of the anime.**

 **This is my first time so I hope that you will like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: On the Way**

"Finally the day has come! I have to hurry if I don't want to be late for the entrance exam for  
Saotome Academy!" These thoughts made me excited and pumped up in this snowy morning. I put on my black long sleeved turtle neck and a pair of jeans. I left my hair down since it was cold so that my neck won't get cold as well as my back. I also wore my long navy blue coat and my red scarf. I picked up my favorite bag pack and left my room and headed downstairs. I don't usually eat breakfast but I had to eat something so I just ate a sandwich and drank a cup of hot tea. I then went to the entrance way and put on my knee high black boots.

"Why must it be snowing today? Sighhh I like snow but I'm weak against the cold." I said as I rubbed my two hands against each other and closed the door of my house where I live alone.

I walked down the snowy streets towards the train station. Today, the snow was falling from the sky and they were pretty…pretty cold. There are a few birds flying in the sky as well. They might be migrating towards a warmer place. I hope they get there safely. I was greeted by my neighbors who were awake early. Most of them were old people who were tending their gardens. They're such nice people. I continued to walk as I waved and greeted them. Their smiles and greetings were so warm and joyful. It's nice to see them but soon I won't be around as often. I'll miss them for sure.

The academy is three stations away from here. It's quite far but I don't mind. I want to write and perform music that can touch people's hearts and make them happy. Music is a wonderful thing in life; it's a gift. Without music, life would be too silent. So silent that it would make you feel all alone.

I finally reached the train station and waited for the train to arrive. While I was waiting, I noticed an old woman who wasn't exactly prepared for the cold and snowy weather. She was wearing a beige dress and had a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Her dress was not that thick enough to withstand the cold—she seemed to realize that as she rubbed her hands together. I wish she wore thicker clothes to protect herself from the cold. I decided to approach her.

"Good morning, Obaasan." I said as I smiled at her. She looked at me and greeted me back.

"So what are you doing here so early in the morning, Obaasan?"  
"I-I'm waiting for my grandchild. She's going to start living with me from today onward because her school is near here. What about you? What are you doing here so early in the morning, young one?"  
"I'm going to take an entrance exam in an academy that's three stations away."  
"That's quite far. Good luck on your entrance exam." She smiled.  
Seeing her close, I realized that her hands were shaking from the cold. I took off my gloves and took her hands. Then, I put my gloves on her hands.  
"You should be more prepared during this kind of weather. It gets really cold sometimes."  
I smiled at her and the train arrived shortly after.  
"Th-thank you very much, young one. What about you? Will your hands be alright?"  
I bowed at her with a smile and got on the train.

It was early in the morning so there weren't so many passengers. The train was practically empty but after the second station, the number of people suddenly grew and the train was getting filled with a handful of people. I got off on the third station and started walking again on the snowy streets. It got colder than before. I rubbed my hands together and buried them deep in my pockets.

It was still early in the morning and I wasn't too far from the academy. It was just probably 10 minutes away on foot from where I am now.  
"The academy is still closed by this time. I guess I was too excited. I should find a convenience store that's open and maybe I'll grab something hot to drink. I feel really cold." My last four words echoed a bit together with the fog that came out of my mouth.

After walking around in this unfamiliar city, I finally found a convenience store and luckily it was open. I crossed the street safely.

As I reached the front of the convenience store, everything became black.

Perhaps I fainted? I don't know. All I know is that I feel cold. "It's very cold." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Late

**Chapter 2: Too Late**

Light. I was beginning to see light again.  
I woke up on a bed in an unfamiliar room.  
"Where…where am I?"  
I looked around my surroundings and it seems I'm in a clinic or a hospital?

"Ah! You're finally awake! How are you feeling?" A woman with pink hair and a yellow sweater who was sitting beside the bed said. Well…I think she is a woman.

Another person came into the room. He was a tall man with a muscular build wearing a suit.

"She's finally awake? How's her temperature?"

The woman placed her hand on my forehead and said, "She's warm. I think she'll be okay."  
She then gave me a mug with hot coffee in it.  
"Here, this will make you warmer."

I didn't take the mug.

"Eh? Is something wrong?" the woman said.

"Umm…I'm sorry but I don't drink coffee." I said in a timid voice.

"Oh! Is that so? That's okay!" She said with a smile. She put away the coffee and gave me another mug.

"Here! This one is hot choco! It tastes very good!"

She was just too energetic all the time. I took the mug and thanked her.  
"Thank you...Umm…" I realized that I didn't know her name or the man wearing a suit.

"Ah! That's right! We haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Tsukimiya Ringo! That man over there is Hyuga Ryuya. We're teachers here in this academy."

I nodded. "My name is Yamashita Kaori. Thank you both for helping me. I appreciate it very much."  
I bowed my head to thank them.

I took a few sips of the hot chocolate to warm up and asked, "Excuse me, where exactly am I?"

Hyuga-sensei leaned on the wall beside the door and said, "We found you on a sidewalk on front of the convenience store nearby when we went out to buy some hot drinks. You were really cold so we brought you here to warm you up. You're currently in the school clinic of Saotome Academy."

Upon hearing the words "Saotome Academy" I choked on my hot chocolate.

"Are you okay?!" Tsukimiya-sensei said as she took the hot chocolate away from me and patted my back.  
"I'm sorry! I have to go now! I'm an examinee for the entrance exam today! Thank you for helping me! Thank you very much!"

I got off the bed and stood up immediately and as I reached for my coat that was hanging on the coat hanger beside the door,

"it's too late."

I froze and looked Hyuga-sensei.

"The exam finished three hours ago. There's no way for you to take the exam."

I…missed the exam…My heart suddenly felt so heavy and it started to ache so painfully.  
My eyes started to feel wet and my vision was starting to blur. I…I won't cry! I…I never cry! No! It can't be! I..

I was utterly disappointed…I didn't know what to say or what to do. I clenched my fists tightly and just stood there, frozen.  
Frozen like the sidewalk I fainted on this morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Try Shine!

**Chapter 3: Let's Try Shine!**

I was still standing on the same spot in the clinic room. I could feel Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuga-sensei feeling sorry for me. How could this happen? I've worked hard to prepare for this and woke up early to make sure that I wouldn't be late. All that effort…

"Is…is there no way for me to take the entrance exam? Is there really no way?" I said in a shaky voice.

They didn't reply and the room was silent. It just made me feel even heavier.

"Please, let me take the entrance ex—"

Before I could finish my sentence, a weird loud laughter cut me off.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuga-sensei got startled but they seemed to know who it was. The clinic room's door suddenly opened and smoke suddenly appeared. I can hear the laughter coming from the smoke. I covered my nose and mouth instinctively and closed my eyes a bit.

Hyuga-sensei covered his eyes to avoid the smoke, "It's!"

A figure started to appear from within the smoke.

"Music is the soul of life. Music is love!"

Tsukimiya-sensei was covering her nose and mouth to avoid inhaling the smoke, "Shining Saotome!"

The smoke faded away and a man can be seen standing in the middle of the room. The man was making weird and enthusiastic pose.

"HAHAHAHA! I see that your heart is shining with determination!"

All three of us were just staring at him.

"I want to see just how determined this shine of yours is!"

The man looks at me and points at me with his finger.

"I, Shining Saotome, the headmaster of this school, will give you a special test! If you pass this test, you shall be accepted into this school!

"HUH?" I was taken by surprise with what he said.

Shining Saotome then did a short dance move and pointed at me again.

"So, will you take this test of music?!"

"Yes! I'll take it!" I replied without hesitating. I was given a second chance. There is no way that I am going to let this go! I will accept this test and pass!

"Alright then!"

Shining Saotome then did another dance and said,

"For you to be accepted into this academy, you need to compose and perform a song that is soothing like the sight of snowy hills but gives you a nice warm feeling from within!"

My saddened face turned into a determined one. "Alright! I will!"

"Perrrrfect! Your deadline is tonight at 6 pm! You will perform in front of me, Tsukimiya-sensei, and Hyuga-sensei at the auditorium. You are free to use the practice hall and any instrument of your choice!"

This is my chance to get into Saotome Academy! I won't let this chance pass me by! I'm going to give my best! I nodded and Tsukimiya-sensei escorted me to the practice hall.

* * *

"Saotome-sama, what are you thinking?"

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Hyuga-sensei?"

"Compose and perform? You expect her to do both by tonight?"

"Whyyy of course! Normally a student enrolls in either the idol course or the composer course but she seems…different. When you and Tsukimiya-sensei brought her in, I sensed something different inside her. It seems she has quite a lot of potential."

Shining Saotome smiled and struck a pose.

"We'll just have to see tonight if my instincts are right or wrong! I look forward to it!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side of the Snow

**Author's Note: In this chapter, I had to write some lyrics. I'm not very experienced with this kind of thing so I hope that it didn't turn out so bad.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Other Side of the Snow**

"Kaori-chan, this is the practice hall. You can practice your routine here and use the various instruments present. I'll just sit over there in case you need anything at all. Feel free to ask me anything or if there is anything you need." Tsukimiya-sensei then took a seat at one end of the room. This room is big enough to let a whole group practice! This is so cool!

I saw a piano and immediately went to it. I love the piano very much. It was my first instrument and I have been playing since I was five years old. I was forced to learn at first and didn't like it very much but I soon learned to love it and never stopped. The piano is a long old friend of mine.

Now I have to compose the melody first and make the lyrics. A song soothing like the sight of snow but gives a nice warm feeling inside. How could I put two opposite things like snow and warmth together? This is something similar to being happy and sad at the same ti—

Before I could finish the last word in my thoughts, I remembered someone. I remembered someone who was important to me…I remembered my father. My father is still alive and well but ever since long before I was born, he has been working overseas. He's one of my idols in life and he was always supporting me in everything I chose to do. He is barely around but when he is able to get a long vacation, he would always come home and spend it with us.

Thinking of my father, I remembered the day that I graduated from junior high school. It was a snowy day just and father said that he was going to attend my graduation ceremony. However, when the ceremony started, he was nowhere to be found. I still had my hopes up but by the time the ceremony ended, he still wasn't there. I didn't mind so much since I know he's a busy person and all but I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. "Well, it is normal to feel sad." I told myself.  
I decided to go to our favorite resting place which was a bench under a tree that faced a big grass field which was covered in snow that day. I also bought one cup of hot milk from father's favorite vending machine which was on the way. I sat there and texted father that I would wait for him here since the school was closing after the ceremony and most of the students and parents were already leaving. I sat there by myself waiting in the cold.  
It turns out that father couldn't come because his flight was delayed. He couldn't contact me right away because he kept losing signal. At least he was safe. I thought something bad happened to him that's why he couldn't come. He told me his flight was delayed for five hours so he'd probably arrive here on the next day probably in the afternoon.  
He kept apologizing to me for not being there during my graduation but I kept telling him that is was okay. We talked for a while over the phone and then I told him to take care and our call ended. I put away my cell phone and on that bench under the tree, I drank the cold milk by myself.

That's it! I could use that! It may sound like a sad story but it wasn't that sad at all. Through that sad experience, I also realized just how warm my father's love and concern for me was. There was happiness and sadness within that story and in the end, love was still what I felt in the end. Yes, I was sad but I was still happy.

My hands just started to move on their own and before I knew it, I was writing a music sheet as well as some lyrics. Everything just started to appear in my head—the way the music should sound, what the lyrics should be, how should this song be sang. It all just came to me. I continued to write.

"Hmm? She's already writing? It didn't take her too long to think of something. That's fast." Tsukimiya-sensei said to herself. "I wonder how it will turn out?"

"Excuse me, Tsukimiya-sensei."  
"Ah! Yes? What is it, Kaori-chan?"  
"Can I ask for your help?"  
"My help?"

I gave Tsukimiya-sensei a guitar. "You see, I need someone to play the guitar but I can't do that at the same time while I play the piano so could you play for me?"

Tsukimiya-sensei nodded and I handed her the sheet music that I finished.

"Wah!? You already finished writing the melody?!" Tsukimiya-sensei said.

"Ah…yes I finished it. I would like to practice the melody now so that I could complete the lyrics."  
I walked back to the piano and Tsukimiya-sensei sat beside the piano. The beginning of the song has the piano playing first and on the latter part of the song, the guitar comes in and takes the lead while the piano accompanies it then at the last portion of the song, the guitar and piano will play together. We started practicing the melody.

"Kaori-chan! The melody sounds good! I think it's wonderful." Tsukimiya-sensei said with such an enthusiastic smile. It made me feel happy.

"Tsukimiya-sensei, what did you feel when you were listening to the melody?"

"What did I feel? Hmm…I thought the song was going to be sad in the beginning but after a while, it made me feel happy inside. I don't know how to exactly describe it but it's like I felt sad but I was happy at the same time."

When Tsukimiya-sensei said that, I knew that the melody was in the right track. That was what I was aiming for. We continued to practice the melody and I made a few revisions after listening to it over and over again. I felt that it was getting better each time we played it.

After playing the melody over and over again, I felt satisfied with the melody and started to write the lyrics as we played each part of the melody. I already wrote some lyrics a while ago but I had to revise them to fit the melody and give a better meaning or feeling to the song. After a long while, I finally found the right words for the lyrics and the song was complete.

"Finally! The song is complete!" I said in joy.

"It is a very nice song, Kaori-chan. I think that you could pass Saotome's test!"

Tsukimiya-sensei…thank you very much. I smiled at her and we practiced until the time for the performance came. Tsukimiya-sensei brought me to the auditorium where a piano was already waiting for me on the stage and Saotome-sensei and Hyuga-sensei were already sitting in the audience.

I greeted them and proceeded to the stage together with Tsukimiya-sensei. I sat on the piano chair and Tsukimiya-sensei sat beside the piano with the guitar in her arms.

"A guitar and a piano? Interesting." Hyuga-sensei said.  
"HAHAHA! I wonder what kind of song did she come up with? Will it shine like the spirit in her eyes?" Saotome-sensei then crossed his arms and waited in anticipation.

"This is it, Kaori-chan. Do your best!" Tsukimiya-sensei gave me a thumb up.  
"The title of this song is The Other Side of the Snow. I hope you will enjoy listening to this song."  
I smiled, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath before I began with the piano and sing.

 ** _I miss you sitting here with me on this bench under the tree_**

 ** _I know you're somewhere out there in this cold snowy field_**

 ** _Walking down this street covered in sweet powder, I smiled to myself_**

 ** _The birds were flying by going to a warmer paradise_**

 ** _They were beautiful like the smile on your face_**

 ** _The way you looked at me was the best thing in this place_**

 ** _I turned to the corner on the bottom of the sugar hill_**

 ** _There, I saw the vending machine you loved to get milk_**

 ** _I put a bill inside and ordered one_**

 ** _One not two because one is gone_**

 ** _I continued walking down another path_**

 ** _Just by myself with the falling sugar wrath_**

 ** _But after a while, I finally reached the bench_**

 ** _I sat down alone and placed the milk on the other end_**

 ** _In this weather of sugar powder I wonder to myself_**

 ** _Where did you go? I wonder why you left_**

 ** _It's different now that you and I are alone_**

 ** _How long has it been since we both sat and felt cold?_**

 ** _Over and under, left and right_**

 ** _I don't where I lost my sight_**

 ** _I just know that somewhere here_**

 ** _I know I'd find you sitting near_**

 ** _Holding a cup of milk warm just like the sun_**

 ** _I feel my heart burning for what I've done_**

 ** _I hear you thank me and a smile grows on me_**

 ** _I wish that these things would just let things be_**

 ** _You're cold on that bench don't worry I'm coming your way_**

 ** _For being so late, I've got nothing to say_**

 ** _My arms long to touch you and make you warm again_**

 ** _I'm sorry for leaving you I don't know how to explain_**

 ** _I know we're in the same powdered hill but somehow we're not_**

 ** _I hope that I'll find you with your love in my thought_**

 ** _In this journey I seek, I wonder where you could be_**

 ** _I wonder if what you see is what I see in front of me_**

 ** _I miss you sitting here with me on this bench under the tree_**

 ** _I know you're somewhere out there in this cold powdered field_**

 ** _I'll wait here for you today, tomorrow, all of my days_**

 ** _Just hurry or else this hot milk will freeze in its place_**

My song finished and I opened my eyes. "Thank goodness, it went well." I thought to myself.  
I looked at Tsukimiya-sensei and she was smiling.  
"Congratulations." She whispered.

I looked behind him and searched for Saotome-sensei and Hyuga-sensei.  
They were both smiling at me. My heart felt really happy.

"BRAVO! Well done! That song was perfect! It was the mixture of sadness, love, and happiness! They were blended so well that I couldn't explain the emotion that was born inside of me!" Saotome then struck another pose. He jumped into the air and landed on the stage. I don't know how he can do that. That was cool.

"Congratulations! You have passed the test! You are accepted into Saotome Academy!" once again, he struck a pose.

I stood up immediately and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I will give it my all!"  
I was so happy that I didn't know what else to say or do. I was just too happy.

Saotome-sensei gave me my acceptance letter and I said my farewells to him and to Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuga-sensei.

"See you this coming school year!" Tsukimiya-sensei shouted.

I smiled and waved at her and went on my way home.

As I sat there in the train under this dark night sky filled with stars, all I did was smile until I reached home with my acceptance letter in my coat pocket.

* * *

 **Author's Note [09/08/2016]: I'd like to thank PorcelainPuppetLady for pointing out a typo that was important. Really, thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Saotome Academy

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Shining Saotome Academy**

The snowy season is over and a new day starts! Today is the entrance ceremony and I am excited! The campus is so big and beautiful! I can't wait to start having classes already!

I walked in to the tall gates of the campus and was just full of excitement. I was wearing the school uniform and I liked it. It was stylish in my opinion and was comfortable but most importantly, it reminds me that I passed and is now an official student of Saotome Academy.

I didn't know anyone since I wasn't able to reach the examination hall and take the test with everyone else since I fainted and was given a special test instead. I wish I just took the regular test. Perhaps I would have made some friends already by then or at least know someone. It feels awkward that I really do not know anyone here at all. Oh well, I'm sure I'll be able to meet a lot of wonderful people here. I should find a place to stand to sit already. The entrance ceremony is starting.

The ceremony started and the host started talking.  
"Good morning to all of you. Welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony.  
First of all, we'll have a speech from the headmaster."

Everyone was quiet but the headmaster was nowhere to be found. Even the host himself didn't know where he was. He was looking everywhere.

"Not again." Hyuga-sensei said to Tsukimiya-sensei.

Everyone was looking around and was waiting for something to happen.  
Suddenly, a familiar loud laughter was heard.  
Everyone was looking around even more, trying to look for the source of that laughter.

"Anyone who doesn't know love, don't even think of speaking about songs! Just leave at once!"

"Someone is over there at the top of the campus tower!" a student shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The beating of a heart is the first source of music!" the strange masked man said while striking a pose with his big and weird sceptre.

The strange masked man then jumped off of the tower and stopped falling halfway to the stage. It turns out he had wires on him to prevent him from hitting the ground. Now he was just dangling in the air in his weird costume.

"Yes, my friends. The head is me, Shining Saotome!"

Everyone was staring at him.

"Welcome to Saotome Academy, or rather, to this shining world!"

He then started spinning around and took off his costume and jumped onto the stage and stuck a pose.

"Music is love!"

He started to dance with the music that started to play in the background.  
He then took out a microphone with the stand out of nowhere.

"Come now, soul! Enshrine it!"

He started spinning the microphone with the stand in the air.

"Put your whole soul into the songs!"

He then placed the microphone with the stand on the stage.

"Make your life bloom! Shine ever brighter, people!"

He made a few shoulder shrug dance moves and then was lifted into the air and started to walk over the whole crowd of students while saying, "Congratulations on your acceptance here! Thank you!"

He then continued walking in the air until we couldn't see him and then confetti came out from all sides of the open grounds that we were all in. It was like a true performance. I have to admit that that was awesome.

Everyone was talking about his entrance and exit. It was truly the work of a man from the entertainment industry. He was a professional.

The ceremony then ended and we all went to our respective classrooms.


	6. Chapter 6: S Class

**Chapter 6: S Class**

I entered my classroom and sat in the second row, second seat to the window. I liked looking out the window time to time but I don't want to do get too distracted! So I decided not to be too close to the window. I just want to make sure that I can still see the outside at least. I also chose that seat because it wasn't particularly cold there.

Everyone was settled down and our homeroom teacher entered the classroom.  
Our homeroom teacher was none other than the famous TV action star, Hyuga Ryuya.

"So Hyuga-sensei is our homeroom teacher. Well, at least I am familiar with him already. I wonder if Tsukimiya-sensei is also assigned to a class?"

Speaking of Tsukimiya-sensei, it turns out that Tsukimiya-sensei is a man.  
I don't watch television very often and I usually just watch the news, cooking shows, and some educational shows. Sometimes I watch anime too but only for a short while since I'm always busy with chores, errands, and also because of my part-time job since I live alone at home. I have financial help with my parents but I don't want to always depend on them.  
Anyway, I did some research on Hyuga-sensei and Tsukimiya-sensei. They both were students here in Saotome Academy and are now under Shining Agency. Hyuga-sensei became an action star while Tsukimiya-sensei is a cross dressing idol. He was forced to be feminine since he was often called cute. So he debuted as a woman but is actually a man.

Hyuga-sensei started off by introducing himself and then he moved on to the roll call and checked the attendance.

"Hirasawa Yuuto?"

"Here."

"Ichinose Tokiya?"

"Present."

"Morio Tsuyoshi?"

"Here."

"Kurusu Syo?"

"Here."

"Yamashita Kaori?"

"Umm…here!"

"Jinguji Ren?"

"Here."

After a while, attendance was done and Hyuga-sensei started talking.

"So, once again, welcome to Saotome Academy. Congratulations on passing the entrance exams but don't get too full of yourselves, okay? You're the top percent of the examinees that passed the exam. Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to cultivating idols and composers. Our facilities and environment are the best in aiding you students in becoming the best idols and composers. All of the homeroom teachers here are working idols and your other teachers are famous, first-rate poets and composers. So do your best always and I don't tolerate half-assed works! Always give it your all!"

Well, that was homeroom and it was break time so everyone went to the canteen.  
The canteen was huge! It was really big!

I bought some food using the pink card given to us by the school and went to look for a place to eat. Well…I was too shy to approach anyone so I ended up eating alone...sigh. While I was eating, I was just observing the people around me. There are many good looking guys and beautiful girls who are probably in the idol course and there are also many students in the composer class (I know this because I can hear them talking about their dreams of writing songs for their idols). I'd also like that. I'd like to write songs for idols so that they can make people happy and also so that they can shine. I smiled to myself. I probably look weird right now but who cares. I'm happy~

After having a few classes, we went back to our respective dorms to continue unpacking and preparing our things. My room was on the third floor and I have a dorm mate. Well…I was suppose to until they told me that I will be having the room all to myself because my supposedly dorm mate was transferred to another room somewhere on the first floor due to her frail health status. At least she won't have to go up and down stairs often so she won't get tired easily. I heard that she was born with a frail body but that didn't stop her dream of becoming a composer of music.

So here I am in my room that seems too big for me alone. I don't feel that different from being at home because as usual, I am alone again. How ironic. Anyway, at least there will be more space and I won't be bothered by anyone when studying and sleeping. Sigh. Tomorrow will be a busy day! Classes will start! I should finish unpacking my things then.


	7. Chapter 7: Idol and Composer

**Chapter 7: Idol and Composer**

Classes start today! I'm a bit excited and nervous at the same time. I wonder what we'll happen today?

"Good morning, everyone. Listen up; the real battle starts from here! As I said before, always do your best and don't work half heartedly! Can I see the hands of those taking the idol course?"

Several students were raising their hands. I didn't know whether I should raise my hand or not…since I am a special case.

I recall what Saotome-sensei said to me when he gave me my acceptance letter.  
"Yamashita Kaori, I want you to open the envelope and read what is written in the letter."  
I opened the letter and to my surprise, it says that I was admitted into both the composer and idol course!  
"Saotome-sensei! Is this for real?! I'm going to take both the composer and idol course at the same time?!"  
Hyuga-sensei and Tsukimiya-sensei were just as surprised as I am.  
"That's right! You are going to take those two courses at the same time! I look forward to your works!"

So now, I decided to raise my hand anyway since technically I am enrolled in the idol course…and composer course.

Hyuga-sensei looked at the faces of those who raised their hands and when his eyes met mine, I looked away. I was kind of intimidated after learning who he actually is plus I get nervous when I have eye contact with other people. Though I was looking away, I could tell that Hyuga-sensei remembered me because he smiled a bit.

"Alright then, please put your hands down. Now, those who are in the composer course please raise your hands."

I raised my hand again.

"Hey, didn't that girl already raised her hand a while ago?"  
"You're right. I saw her raise her hand when Hyuga-sensei was asking for the people in the idol course!"  
"So which course is she actually taking?"  
"Haha. Maybe she forgot?"  
"Hey, I don't think she's that stupid."  
"She can't be enrolled in both, right? We're supposed to choose only one."

I can hear some of my classmates' whispers. I know they're talking about me. I'm sure some of them noticed that I raised my hand twice but what can I do? I really am enrolled in both courses. I can't tell them though. Saotome-sensei told me not to tell the other students about it because it's the first time he allowed this to happen and he said it was because I had potential to do so. Only the teachers and staff know that I'm actually enrolled in both courses.

"You can put your hands down now."

I sighed after putting my hand down because of the whispers I heard.

"Those who are in the idol course and composer course will be studying together in order for you all to be acquainted with each other and in the end of the first term, those who are in the idol course will need to pair up with someone from the composer course. You don't have to pair up with someone from the same class. You can pair up with anyone from the other classes. You're free to choose whoever you want to partner with. You'll be working together with your partner for your graduation audition! And the road to a major debut will be opened to the victorious pair!"

Wow. So I get to pair up with someon—hold on! I'm enrolled in the idol and composer course! So, do I technically get partnered with anyone or am I not allowed to pair up with anyone?! No way! That won't be fair! What do I do!?

"So get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner!"

Hyuga-sensei was walking around the classroom as he was talking. He stopped in the center of the classroom and said,

"Remember one important rule though!"

An important rule? What kind of rule could that be?

"That rule is…Romance is absolutely forbidden! Dating is absolutely forbidden! Offenders will be expelled immediately no matter what the reason! That is the rule of the academy!"

No dating? That's alright. I came to school to study and not to look for a love life. I came here to fulfil my dreams as an idol and a composer! I won't let romance get in the way!

"Now, for your first test, I'll be pairing you up with someone and we'll have a recording test!  
The idol student will write the lyrics to the song while the composer student will be writing the music."

"What?!"  
"We have a test already?"  
"I hope I'll get paired up with someone good!"  
"I wonder who my partner will be?"

"Now listen everyone, I already wrote down random pairings. Here they are."

Hyuga-sensei started posting some papers on the board. The papers had everyone's names and their randomized partner.  
I wonder who my partner will be.

Everyone approached the board to get a better look at the list. I stood up and also went to get a better look. I was searching my name and I found it at the end of the list.

"Huh? I don't have a partner?"

I approached Hyuga-sensei and asked him about it.  
He spoke to me a bit softly so that the other students won't be able to hear.

"You're enrolled in both the composer and idol course right? Since Saotome decided to admit you to the school, this class has an odd number of students. So I decided that I'd let you do this one alone. Don't worry; I think you can do it."

I nodded at Hyuga-sensei but I felt a little sad. I felt sad because I won't be able to work with someone I don't know. It's going to be harder to make friends if I work alone most of the time.  
Hyuga-sensei seemed to notice that I seemed a little down.

"Don't worry. I'm only letting you work alone for this test because I couldn't think of which pair I could group you with. In the next pair works, I'll make sure you'll get a group."  
Hyuga-sensei smiled to assure me and I smiled back.

Everyone was looking for their partners and greeted them. Hyuga-sensei gave us a few minutes to get acquainted with our partners. Since I didn't have a partner, I decided to go back to my seat and wait patiently.

"Why is she all alone? Doesn't she have a partner?"  
"I think her name is Yamashita Kaori. Her name was at the end of the list and no one was assigned to her."  
"I guess she's going to work alone?"  
"I kind of feel bad for her but I guess nothing can be done since this is a pair work and the number of students here in the S class is odd numbered."

Whyyyyyy? Please stop talking about me. Please don't give me the image of a loner or something. It's just a complicated case of being enrolled in two courses. Sighhh.

Everyone started to settle down and returned to their seats. Hyuga-sensei then went to the back of the classroom where a piano was positioned.

"To give you guys an idea, we'll listen to one of the best tunes from last year. So can I have a volunteer to play the music sheet on the piano?"

No one would volunteer. I also didn't want to volunteer. I was afraid of making a mistake or something. That would be embarrassing and on the first day of classes!

"Well, since no one would volunteer, let's have Yamashita Kaori to play for us."

"Eh?!"

I looked at Hyuga-sensei and pointed at myself. He nodded.  
I stood up and went to the piano. I took my seat and Hyuga-sensei gave me the music sheet. I read them for a while and then placed them on the piano.

"Skip the intro and start on this part after the last note of the intro."

I nodded and started playing the song. The song was nice. The song makes you feel happy and fuzzy inside; it felt really nice and joyful. Hyuga-sensei made me play until the end of the song.

"Alright, thank you for playing. So that is a sample from last year's batch. I hope that you can produce a song as good as or better than what you heard. Good luck."

Hyuga-sensei then started lecture and class went on. Soon it was break time once again. I decided to walk around campus and eat later since I wasn't that hungry yet. All the facilities are just extravagant and complete that it amazes me so much. I'm happy I got into this school.


	8. Chapter 8: Piano Encounter

**Chapter 8: Piano Encounter**

As I was walking around, I stumbled upon the hall filled with practice rooms.  
"This must be the practice hall. The same hall where I practiced for that special exam."  
I entered one of the rooms since no one was around. I saw the piano and I went to it.  
I opened it and sat down and started to play a melody that just entered my mind.

The sound of the piano filling the empty room just made me really happy inside. The echo that I hear allows me to hear clearly what my music sounds like from the perspective of a listener. I wonder if my music is good enough. I want to make music that will touch people's hearts and souls. I want to make music that can make people feel.  
I continue to play whatever comes to mind. The times that I play the piano are my most carefree moments. The piano, the music, they're the things that have kept me company during the happiest and saddest moments of my life. A piano would know what I really feel, what I really think, how my tears fall, and how my face smiles. I bare my soul to the piano, to music.  
I want to share this music with other people. I want to share my love through music. I want to bring them all to another world where they would be filled with warmth.

I finished the melody and closed the piano. When I got up, I noticed someone was standing by the door. He was a boy with blue hair and he had a mole under his right eye.  
He was looking at me with such a straight face.

"Umm…I…I'm…" I didn't know what to do and I don't know what to say to him either.

He started to approach me and I was panicking as he got closer and closer. I have no idea what to do. His straight face is not helping me either!  
When he was on front of the piano, he spoke to me.

"Was it really you playing the piano?"

I nodded.

He was looking at my face and it makes me really nervous because I am uncomfortable with eye contact.

"It was a nice melody. Did you compose it?"

His words were very kind. I thought he was a strict person due to his straight face but he seems like a really kind hearted person.

"Y-yes, I composed it. Well, sort of. The melody just came to mind when I was on the piano and I just kept playing whatever came in mind."

He looked at me in surprise.

"So you just made it on the spot?"

I smiled and nodded.  
I'm so happy that I'm finally talking with another student. I guess I should introduce myself at least.

"I'm Yamashita Kaori. I'm from S class. It's nice to meet you."

"Hijirikawa Masato. A class."

"Are you taking the composer or idol course?"

"Idol course."

So he's trying to become an idol. Well, he certainly has the looks for it and based on his voice, I think he sings well.

Hijirikawa-san sat down on the piano chair and then he started to play the piano. He is really good! The song he was playing made me feel warm inside.

I smiled and suddenly said, "You're very good! The melody is really nice and it fills me inside with warmth. It just makes me feel light and happy!"

Hijirikawa-san suddenly stopped playing and looked at me with a surprised face.  
Eh? Why did he stop?

Oh no! Did I bother him?! Ah! I guess I am in the way of his practice!

"Ah! I'm sorry to bother you!"

I hurriedly went out of the room.  
He has talent. I hope he does well and becomes an idol.  
Maybe I could compose a song for him one day or maybe I'll even get a chance to perform with him.  
Good luck, Hijirikawa-san.


	9. Chapter 9: Friends and Rain

**Chapter 9: Friends and Rain**

I looked at my watch and realized that it's almost time for my next class so I left the practice hall and went on to my next class.  
 **  
**Classes ended and I decided to rest in the gardens before going back to the dorm.  
I was reading a book when I suddenly noticed that the clouds were dark. It started to rain and I only was aware of it when a few drops fell onto the book I was reading. I stood up and ran into the campus and was able to take shelter but I was just really soaked from the rain. My book shared the same level of wetness as I did. Sigh.  
I started to shake since the rain was really cold. I really am weak against the cold. I should head back to my room and take a hot shower or else I'll get sick.

I was already in the hallway and was just walking through while I was trying to keep myself warm by wrapping my arms around myself. My shaking hasn't stopped and it's making it harder for me to walk. Suddenly, a jacket was placed over me.

I looked behind me and I saw two girls. The one that gave me her jacket was the girl with long and wavy burgundy hair and the other girl with her has short red-orange hair and really pretty golden green eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? You're soaking wet." Said the girl with long and wavy hair.

"You're shaking a lot. Where is your dorm room located? We'll help you get there." Said the girl with short hair.

"T-thank y-you very much. It's on the th-third floor." I feel really cold. I really need to warm up.

The two girls helped me get to my dorm room and I was finally able to take a hot shower and was able to warm up.

"Thank you very much for helping me!" I bowed at them.

"Oh no! It's no problem! Haruka and I were worried when we saw you in the hallway soaking wet."

"Haruka?"

"Oh right! We haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Shibuya Tomochika. I'm in A class, taking the idol course." The girl with long and wavy hair smiled at me and flashed me a peace sign.

"I'm Nanami Haruka. I'm also from A class and I'm taking the composer course. It's nice to meet you." The girl with the short hair stood up and bowed at me.

"My name is Yamashita Kaori. I'm from S class. It's nice to meet you both as well." I smiled at them both.

"Kaori-chan, I think you're name is cute!" Shibuya-san said.

"Ah! Th-thank you, Shibuya-san."

"Shibuya-san? Just call me Tomochan!"

"And you can call me Haruka."

"Ah, alright. You guys can call me Kaori or anything at all. I don't mind."

"Kaori, do you have a dorm mate or are you here alone?" Haruka asked me as she looked around the room.

"Ah yes, I was supposed to have a dorm mate but she was transferred to a room somewhere on the first floor because of her frail body. I don't mind though as long as she'll be okay."

I offered them some cookies and tea.

"Kaori, you are a really kind person."

"Thank you, Tomochan." I blushed a little at her words.

"These cookies are delicious!" Haruka said as she took a bite at one of my cookies.

"Thank you, Haruka. I made these cookies so it makes me really happy that you said they're delicious."

Tomochan and Haruka were surprised that I made them and then we just continued to talk until it was night time.

"Ah! Tomochan! Haruka! It's already late! You two should get back to your dorm room to rest. We still have classes tomorrow morning."

"Ah! You're right! Well, we'll be going then, Kaori. It was fun talking with you!" Haruka stood up.

"If you're ever lonely, just come to me and Haruka! You can also eat lunch with us and hang out if you'd like!" Tomochan then hugged me.

"Really? I'd like that very much." I said.

We said goodnight to each other and they left the room. Suddenly, for the first time in a long while, I don't feel lonely.

I felt really happy to meet those two.


	10. Chapter 10: Recording Test

**Author's note: Once again, I had to write some lyrics. I hope it turned out alright (^_^;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Recording Test**

It's been a four days since the day Hyuga-sensei gave us the recording test. I finally finished making the melody and lyrics. All I have to do is record it now. I heard that Haruka was the one who composed the melody for Ittoki-san's song yesterday. It was a nice melody! Haruka is talented too! I must do my best as well!

I was on my way to the recording room when I suddenly bumped into someone at the corner of the hallway. My music sheets fell and were everywhere.

"Ah! I'm sorry for bumping you!" I bowed my head and quickly picked up my music sheets. I might lose a page!

"Ah! No! It was my fault! I wasn't paying attention." The boy then helped me pick up my music sheet. His voice sounds familiar.

"Here, I got everything else. I think it's complete."

I stood up and got the papers from the boy. "Thank you very much for helping me."

When I looked up, I realized that the boy was my classmate. It was Kurusu Syo.

"You're Kurusu Syo, right?"

He looked at me intently and then said, "Oh! You're from our class. Um…you're Yamashita Kaori, right?"

I nodded.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the hall that Kurusu-san came from, "Syo! Where are you?!"

"Ah! Oh no! He caught up to me!"

Caught up? Who is Kurusu-san talking about?

"Kurusu-san, who are you—"

"I found you, Syo!"

"Waaaah! Natsuki! Let go of me!"

"Haha! Not until you agree to let me take a picture of you wearing a cute Piyo-chan hat!"

"What?! No way!"

The tall blonde guy was hugging Kurusu-san while Kurusu-san was trying to get away. It looks kind of cute that I ended up giggling.  
The tall blonde guy noticed me.

"Oh! Who is she, Syo? She looks so cute as well!"

"She's my classmate, Yamashita Kaori."

"Nice to meet you, Ori-chan! I'm Syo's friend, Shinomiya Natsuki."

Shinomiya-san has a nice smile. He seems very kind as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Shinomiya-san."

Kurusu-san and Shinomiya-san looked at me.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

"You call people by their last name don't you?"

I nodded at Kurusu-san.

He smiles and then said, "Just call me Syo. There's no need to be so formal with me!"

Shinomiya-san gets off of Syo and says, "You can just call me Natsuki or Na-chan if you'd like!"

"Na-chan? Who calls you that?" Syo asked Natsuki.

"Otoyan does! We made nicknames for each other during the first day of class. We call Masato-san Masayan, and then we call Tomochika-san Tomochan!"

"Natsuki, you know Tomochan and Hijirikawa-san?"

"You know them, Ori-chan?"

"Yes. I'm friends with Tomochan and Haruka. Then I met Hijirikawa-san in the practice hall. I also know Otoya because we met once when I found him and Haruka practicing for the recording test."

"So you've met everyone! We're friends with them too! I'm classmates with them."

So Natsuki is in the same class as Tomochan, Haruka, Hijirikawa-san, and Otoya.

"I've met them before and became friends with them too. " Syo said.

Syo then looks at the music sheets that I was holding in my arms. "By the way, what are those music sheets for?" He points at the music sheets.

"Ah! I was supposed to take recording test!"

"You better get going. You wouldn't want to be late."

I said my good bye to Syo and Natsuki and rushed to the recording room.

"Good afternoon, Hyuga-sensei and Tsukimiya-sensei."

"Ah! Kaori-chan!" Tsukimiya-sensei hugs me. "I missed you! I hope Ryuya is treating you well!"

Hyuga-sensei puts on an annoyed face.

"Anyway, are you ready for the recording test?"

I nodded.

"Alright! Do your best and remember that you're also being taped on camera."

I gave the CD for the melody and entered the recording area. I waited for the music to play.  
The intro was playing and so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As the intro was ending, I smiled and started to sing.

 ** _Seeing you smile, hear your laugh, hold your hand_**

 ** _Having you by my side makes my day_**

 ** _When I'm stuck beneath dark clouds and I feel like I'm in deep sadness_**

 ** _When all of the colors of my world fade away_**

 ** _My hopeless emotions can only be changed through magic_**

 ** _The magic of one called you_**

The recording was being taped on camera and shown all over campus. Haruka and the others were in the canteen since Kaori's recording overlapped with the lunch break.

"Hey, Haruka! Look at the monitor! It's Kaori-chan!" Tomochan was pointing at the TV monitor near their lunch table.

"Ah! Yes, it is Kaori! It's her recording test."

"So Kaori is in the idol course since she's singing, right?" Hijirikawa said.

"Eh? You know Kaori, Masayan?" Otoya asked.

"I met her in one of the practice halls by accident."

"So she's not in the composition course? Then who wrote her melody?" Syo pondered.

 ** _Just hearing your name, color splashes my way and the gray just starts to fade_**

 ** _Hearing your voice gives music to my ears and breaks silence's strong barricade_**

 ** _I can feel a parade coming my way when I know that you'd be walking this way_**

 ** _Having you just makes my day! Yes! You Make My Day!_**

"You know her too, Syo?" Tomochan asked.

"She's my classmate. Actually, no one in class knows whether she's in the idol course or composer course. When Hyuga-sensei asked us to raise our hands if we were in the idol course, she raised her hand but she also raised her hand when we were asked who were in the composer course."

 ** _If I close my eyes you appear in my mind and my heart just keeps on ticking_**

 ** _The dead side of me suddenly wakes up and starts kicking_**

 ** _Thinking of you makes everything seem so new_**

 ** _What is this? I just have no clue!_**

"Since Ori-chan is singing, so it must mean that she's in the idol course."

"But who wrote her melody? She had no partner." Syo scratched his head.

"No partner? Why didn't Kaori have a partner?" Haruka asked.

"In S class, we're odd numbered and Hyuga-sensei made random pairings. When he posted the pairings on the board, there was no name beside her name."

 ** _You're like the great wind blowing through the world in the spring_**

 ** _You're a wakeup call of happiness ring ring ring!_**

 ** _You're like a wonderful sunshine that shines on me_**

 ** _Yes! Yes! You Make My Day!_**

"Kaori-chan is full of surprises isn't she, Haruka?"

"Yes. She can bake, sing, and play the piano. She's amazing." Haruka smiles while watching her on the monitor.

"I wonder if she has some more hidden talents inside her." Tomochan giggled.

Everyone in school was watching Kaori on the monitors. The melody was attractive and catchy for most of the students. Her voice was also hitting the notes very well and flawlessly. She captivated everyone's hearts.

 ** _Walking beside you is like my heart falling apart_**

 ** _It can't contain the happiness you feed my lonely heart_**

 ** _You talk to me You smile at me_**

 ** _You laugh at me and then you hold me_**

 ** _I would explode and become the stars scattered in the sky!_**

 ** _Yes! You Make My Day!_**

 ** _You make everything light and sway!_**

 ** _Yes! Yes! Make My Day!_**

 ** _C'mon please just look this way!_**

The song ended and I took a deep breath. I went out of the recording area.

"Not bad at all." Hyuga-sensei said.

I smiled and felt happy and lighter inside. I guess it was a success then!  
I thanked them and left the recording room. It was still lunch time and so I went over to the canteen.  
As I was walking through the hallway, I could hear some school mates humming my song.

"Who was that girl just now? Her song was so catchy!"  
"I'm not a fan of those kinds of songs but man, she nailed it."  
" _Yes! Yes! Make my day! C'mon please just look this way!_ The song is so cute! I wish I recorded it!"

They were talking about my song and they liked it. They're even singing it and humming it. I'm so happy that they liked it. To be honest, it was a song that was out of my usual style so I was quite nervous about it. I'm just so happy it all turned out okay.

I bought some food in the canteen and I looked around to see if Haruka and the others were still around.

"I can't find them. Did they finish lunch already?"

"Kaori, Over here!"

That sounded like Otoya. I looked towards the source of that voice and everyone was there. I went to them and sat down.

"Ori-chan! That song you sang was so cute!"

"Thank you, Natsuki. I was nervous though because that kind of style wasn't exactly my style. It was my first time to do something like that so I was really nervous!"

"The melody was catchy and fun though! It was energetic!" Otoya said.

"Kaori, you did a good job. Nice work!"

"Thank you, Haruka. You did a nice job as well with Otoya. Let's keep doing our best always!"

We nodded at each other and continued eating.


	11. Chapter 11: Water and Oil

**Chapter 11: Water and Oil**

"Kaori, who wrote the melody of your song?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Syo who was across the table.

"You're in the idol course, right? You were the one singing after all. So someone had to write the melody for you."

"Umm…"

"Who's your composer?" he added.

"Well, the melo—"

I was cut off by a group of girls who suddenly shouted.

"Kyaa! Jinguji-san! It's Jinguji-san!"  
"He's so handsome!"  
"He's single, right? He doesn't have a girlfriend, right?"  
"Jinguji-san! Please look over here!"

The girls were really noisy. It was quite bothersome.  
I wonder who this Jinguji person is.

"Haruka, what's going on? Who is Jinguji?"

Haruka told me what Tomochan told her. She told me about the Jinguji and Hijirikawa group and how a fire starts whenever Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-san meet.

"I see. So the two of them are like water and oil. I hope he doesn't come this way."

Syo overhears my conversation with Haruka.

"Kaori, how can you not know Jinguji? He's our classmate."

"Eh? He is!?"

I tried recalling our roll call this morning and I realized that he was indeed my classmate. He's the person who sits behind Syo in class.

"Oh. I remember now. He sits behind you. Is that right, Syo?"  
"Yeah. That's right. That's him alright."

"So that's Jinguji-san."

Syo tells me that he is a flirtatious and carefree type of person. He usually skips class and doesn't submit his homework too. I wonder why? He'll get in trouble if he keeps doing that.

Unfortunately, the crowd of girls seemed to be moving this way. Would that mean that Jinguji-san is coming this way? Oh no. Please don't come here.  
It was too late. I made a mistake. When I looked at the crowd of girls, he caught my eyes and started walking towards us. Why did I look?

"Ah, little lamb. You're here together with the mysterious beauty of my class."

Lamb? Does he mean Haruka?  
Mysterious beauty? Is this what he thinks of me? Is this what I'm called in class?

Jinguji-san then notices Hijirikawa-san who was just beside me.

"Hmm? Hijirikawa, you're here as well? You're a lucky man to be able to spend time with these two wonderful ladies."

Hijirikawa-san did not speak but I could feel his irritation.

"Ignoring a person who is talking to you is a rude thing to do." Jinguji-san said as he smelled the rose he was holding.

"Speaking sweet words is not as sweet as you think either, Jinguji."

Oh no. Hijirikawa-san replied. I can feel the tension. Oh please just let this pass. I don't want any trouble or anything to happen. I hate it when people start quarrelling because it makes me remember such awful memories.

Lunch finished after a while and nothing more happened between Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san. They just continued to exchange comments with one another and such. Sigh.

"Lady, it's time to get back to class. Would you like to return with me?"

Jinguji-san then took my left hand and kissed it.

I quickly pulled my hand away. "I-It's alright! You go on ahead! I-I have to pass by the faculty to submit something."

"Is that so? Perhaps next time then. Take care, lady."

He smiled one last time and left. I think he's a nice person inside but I just don't like flirtatious men. They kind of…scare me. I just find it really uncomfortable.  
We all stood up and went our own ways to our classrooms.

"See you guys later!" Tomochan said.

I nodded at her and Haruka. I waved at everyone else.  
Before Syo left, I called out to him.

"Syo."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Just in case the teachers ask where I am, could you tell them that I'm with Saotome-sensei. I'll be meeting with him in the faculty room."

"Saotome? Shining Saotome?"

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll tell them. Are you in trouble or something?"

"No. It's just something about my enrolment. It's about the tuition fee. You see, I'm paying for half of my tuition here and the other half is from my parents."

I said farewell and went on my way to the faculty room.


	12. Chapter 12: Working Part-time

**Chapter 12: Working Part-time**

When I entered the faculty room, Saotome-sensei and Tsukimiya-sensei were there.

"Good afternoon, Saotome-sensei, Tsukimiya-sensei." I bowed.

"Hahaha! Little spark, just call me Shining Saotome!" he made some flashy poses again.

I sat down on the chair beside them by the teachers' desks. I was here to submit my form for financial assistance since I really am paying half of my own tuition. I handed the form over to Shining Saotome and he read it. He started to laugh weirdly again.

"Hahaha! This is perfect!"

Perfect? I am so confused. What's he talking about?

"Yamashita Kaori, don't worry about half of your tuition! When I found out about you paying half of it, I already thought of a perfect way for you to pay for it!"

Tsukimiya-sensei stood up and said, "Ta-da! You're going to work part-time here in school and as an idol!"

"Oh! I don't mind that! I'm used to having part-time jobs… AN IDOL?!"

I almost fell off of my chair when I heard those words.

"Yesss! You will work part-time as an idol for Shining agency!"  
Shining Saotome is so enthusiastic.  
"I will assign some errands to you and give you a shift in the school's store, Saotomate. However, I will also let you start working as a part-time idol. Not just any idol, but a male idol!"

"Male idol?! Wait, you're telling me that you—"

"Why yes! I knew! I could tell that you can sing as a man, am I right?"

How did he know that I could sing as a man? I've only done that a few times to enter contests for the prize money. Maybe he saw me in a contest before? No way! T-This can't be happening!

"You'll be given some modelling jobs at first and then you will start making and recording songs for your first album. After that, you'll start appearing in TV shows as a guest. Oh! During your shift in Saotomate, you'll also have to be a guy during half of your shifts and introduce yourself as a student in the idol course. If they try to ask in which class you're in, just try avoiding the subject, alright?"

Tsukimiya-sensei is so fired up as well. I just can't keep up. Ah! I should ask them an important question regarding my course.

"Alright, I understand. I will work as a man in Saotomate and Shining Agency. I will use the name Kaoru. Will that be alright?"

"Yes! You will be known as Yamashita Kaoru during work. You can call that alter ego of yours as your older brother."

"Okay. I'll remember that. I also have something to ask. You see, I'm having some trouble in class. They look at me as a weird or suspicious person because they can't tell whether I'm in the idol course or in the composer course. It all started because of the recording test and I was left without a partner because we were odd numbered in S class. So, what should I answer if they ask me what course I am in?"

Shining Saotome was thinking for a while. "I have the solution to that! You shall say that you are in the composer course and if they ask who you are writing songs for, give them the name of your ''idol brother'', Yamashita Kaoru!"

Tsukimiya-sensei then said, "That's a good idea! Then if they ask you why were you the one singing your song, just tell them your brother couldn't make it because he was working part-time for Shining Agency and was given a special test to make up for the recording test!"

"A-alright. I u-understand." Somehow I feel uneasy about this. Sigh.

We talked a bit longer about the details and to get my story straight. They told me that they will update the other teachers about my circumstances later so that if I have a part-time job that coincides with class, they would already know the reason and will just receive the excuse papers in the faculty for my absence together with the details of how long I would be out and on my job location.

When we finished talking, I thanked them and returned to my classroom. I entered from the back door and bowed at the teacher who simply nodded at me and I went to my seat.

I can't believe that I'll be working as an idol and a male one! Well, at least I won't have to worry about my tuition fee and certain expenses. Maybe I'll be able to make extra cash and add more money to my savings. Sigh. It's going to be a long and adventurous year. I just have to make sure that no one finds out about my double identity.

Classes ended and we were free for the rest of the day. I was on my way out of the classroom when someone called out to me.

"Kaori!"

"What's up, Syo."

"You were out for a while. I thought you were just going to submit something to the faculty?"

"Well, I submitted my papers but then they oriented me about what I should do about it and all so it took a while. They were also asking me certain questions so it took longer than I thought."

"Oh. You missed two classes and half of this class so I'll give you my notes. You can just return them when you're done."

Syo hands me his notebooks.

"Thank you very much, Syo! I owe you one!"

Jinguji-san notices me and Syo and approaches us.

"What's this? Since when were you close to lady, Ochibi?"

"Stop calling me that!" Syo says in annoyance.

Syo looks cute when he's angry so I ended up giggling. Syo noticed and ended up sighing since there was nothing he could do.  
I remembered that during lunch, Syo asked me what course I was in. I never got to answer him.

"Syo, about your question during lunch, I'm in the composer course."

"Eh? You're not in the idol course? I thought you were in the idol course because you were the one singing your song."

This also surprised Jinguji-san who was still with me and Syo. "You are a composer? That is such a waste. You were shining brightly while singing in your recording test, lady."

"Well, I was just forced to sing the song because the person who was supposed to sing was not able to make it in time. My brother was supposed to sing it. He was my idol partner but he works part-time for Shining Agency so he wasn't able to come because he was doing a job."

Syo and Jinguji-san looked at me at surprise.

"You have a brother here?" Syo asked.

I nodded.

"So I guess the rose has brought it's thorns with her. You should introduce us to him some time."

"If he's not busy, I'll introduce Syo and Jinguji-san to him." I smiled but deep in my mind, I had no idea how that can happen since that person is me!

"So what is onii-chan's name, lady?"

"Yamashita Kaoru. That's his name."

"It's just like a male version of your name. That's kind of cute." Syo remarked.

All three of us talked for a bit and then we went on our separate ways.  
I just went back to the dorm to rest and let everything I was told today sink into me...

I let myself fall onto my bed with my face flat down on it. I was like a wooden board that fell onto the floor.

"God, all of a sudden I'm going back to my cross-dressing days."  
I started sulking until I saw my bag on the floor. I saw Syo's notebooks.  
I stood up and took the notebooks to my desk.  
"I'll copy notes to keep myself busy! That's right! Keep myself busy!"

I opened one of the notebooks and saw a picture of Hyuga-sensei.

"Wha-aat?! What is this?! Why does Syo have Hyuga-sensei's picture in his notebook?!"

I gasp all of a sudden when a possibility entered my mind and activated my imagination.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!" I just kept saying that while trying to stop the thoughts that were flowing into my mind.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME BUSY AND FORGET ABOUT MY STRESS FOR A WHILE! THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

I ended up staying on my bed while chanting "No way, it's not true." over and over again while trying to forget about Syo having Hyuga-sensei's picture in his notebook and all those thoughts my mind made up to give me mental and emotional damage during this innocent and youthful part of my life.


	13. Chapter 13: The Rose's Expulsion

**Chapter 13: The Rose's Expulsion**

I'm with Haruka today and we're watching Hijirikawa-san, Otoya, and Natsuki's dance routine. They dance very well!

"So, how was our dancing?" Natsuki asked.

Otoya did some stretching and then said, "I hope we can pass the test next week…"

Haruka spoke in enthusiasm, "It was wonderful! I was tapping my feet!"

"You guys can definitely pass the test! It will be fine." I said.

Otoya and Natsuki were happy.

"There is still a lot of flaws in your dancing."

We all looked at Hijirikawa-san.

"Your rhythm strays away from the beat. There's still a long way to go."

Otoya and Natsuki became depressed and lost their enthusiasm.

Otoya lost his smile and became sad. "Well…"

"I guess we'll have to be careful with the tempo..." Natsuki said.

Otoya nodded.

Suddenly, we heard a crowd of girls talking and screaming. We all looked and turns out it was Jinguji-san being followed around again. As usual, he was saying some cheesy romantic lines.

"Only he can get away with those kinds of lines…" Otoya said.

I laughed.

"Jinguji Ren. The goddess of love must like him." Natsuki said.  
"Nonsense. Come on, let's start practicing again." Hijirikawa-san then went over to the radio.

"From the beginning?" Haruka asked as she knelt down to the radio. She was in charge of the radio and checking their steps.

"No. We'll starts from the third phrase from here." Hijirikawa-san pointed it out on the paper that Haruka was holding.

Jinguji-san noticed and came towards us.

"Oh? Since when did you become so close with the little lamb, Hijirikawa?"

He pulled up Haruka.

"Fate has tied her and me together ever since we met." He gave Haruka the rose he was holding.

"Don't stray too far, little lamb. I've been looking for someone to feel the sea breeze with me."

"Eh?! R-right now?!" Haruka was panicking.

"Of course." Jinguji-san then winks at Haruka.

"EH?! But I have classes to go to and then I have piano lesson and then I have to study composition…"

"Don't believe everything he says. He's just teasing you." Hijirikawa-san says.

Jinguji-san then looks at Hijirikawa-san. "I can't deny that but that's not a very good thing to say about me."

Syo suddenly appears and is running towards us. "Ren!"

Syo stopped in front of Jinguji-san. "What about your lyrics assignment?! Hyuga-sensei promised that he'll punish you severely if you don't submit it!"

Jinguji-san then says, "Is that right?"  
Syo copies the way Jinguji-san said it, "Is that right? … That's exactly what he said!"

"Jinguji Ren!" A loud voice said.

We looked towards the source of the voice and Hyuga-sensei was there and started coming towards us.

"Hyuga-sensei." Syo says.

"Hello, Ryuga-san." Jinguji-san says.

"You've been skipping class and you haven't been submitting any of your homework. If you continue with this kind of attitude, I won't show any mercy."

Hyuga-sensei point at Jinguji-san and says, "I'll have you expelled right on the spot!"

All of us were shocked except Jinguji-san who appeared to be not affected at all.

Jinguji-san starts to walk and when he was near Hyuga-sensei, he said, "Ryuga-san, a face like that is never popular with the ladies."

"Don't push your luck, Jinguji." Hyuga-sensei replied.

"I'm not joking! You better submit that assignment by the end of school tomorrow or else you'll really be expelled from this school!"

Jinguji-san just waved at him and walked away without a word.


	14. Chapter 14: Saxophone

**Chapter 14: Saxophone**

It was lunch and I was with Haruka, Tomochan, Natsuki, Syo, and Otoya.

"Look! I have cookies! This one is a cat cookie! I also have pigs and zebras!" Natsuki was showing us his cookies happily.

"Umm…who made those?" Syo asked.

Natsuki smiled and said, "I baked them!"

Syo panicked. "EHHHH?! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU MADE THOSE!"

Natsuki stands up with the basket of cookies in his hands and says in a serious tone, "Syo-chan, homemade food is safer than anything!"

"I can't trust anything that you make!" Syo says angrily.

Natsuki offers his cookies to me and Haruka.

"Ah! Thank you!" Haruka said.

"NO! DON'T! Eat it and you'll die! YOU'LL DIE!" Syo said while he snatched away the cookies we were holding.

Otoya tells Tomochan about Jinguji-san's situation and she gets surprised.  
"Well, it's his fault for slacking off. "She says.

"Even though Masa and Ren are old friends, they sure are polar opposites." Otoya says.

"Eh? They're old friends?" Haruka asked.

"Yes they are and they're also roommates." Natsuki says.

Tomochan then reminds her about the Hijirikawa and Jinguji group and then tells her that they've met because they're the sons of the heads of the groups.

Lunch ended after a while and we went our separate ways once again.  
Some time later during the late afternoon, a saxophone started playing. I opened the window of the practice room that I was in and listened to it. Its sound was just wonderful and beautiful. It must have been Jinguji-san since I heard that he plays the saxophone and they say he's very good at it. The sound is truly wonderful.

The next day came and it was homeroom. Hyuga-sensei was checking the attendance and once again, Jinguji-san was absent. I remembered was Hyuga-sensei told him yesterday. If he doesn't submit his assignment by the end of school, he'll be expelled.  
I wonder if he'll submit or not. It would be a waster if he wouldn't.

During break, Haruka asked me, Syo, Tomochan, and Natsuki to help her find the last piece of Jinguji-san's lyrics.

"You've been searching for the torn pieces all this time!?" I asked.

"Yes! I have and there's just one last piece left. We have to find it! Please, everyone, could you help me?"

We all said yes and started looking all over the place that Haruka told us where the piece might be found.

"No, no, no, no! It's not here! Haruka, are you sure that it fell here?" Tomochan asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Haruka said in a sad voice.

"Syo was hitting the tree leaves and branches of a nearby tree to see if the piece could have been stuck up there.  
"That guy ticks me off, but will he really just quit?" _  
_  
"It would be a shame if he does." Natsuki says.

"I hope that we could find the missing piece soon." I said as I searched in the bushes.

The school bell then started ringing.

"Oh no! It's too late! The bell rang!" Otoya said.  
"Jinguji-san…" Haruka was saddened.

Suddenly, we heard Jinguji-san's voice. It was being broadcasted all over campus.

"Everyone, can you hear me?"

"It's Ren." Syo said.

"Little lamb, can you hear me? Ryuga-san, can you hear me to?  
Everyone, listen to this. I just finished my song and I'm about to unleash the feelings that were sleeping inside of me."

Jinguji-san, you didn't give up.

"Until the final phrase…It's Showtime!"

With that last phrase full of energy and will, the saxophone started to play.

Amazing! His singing is makes me feel warm inside! His song is wonderful! It makes me so happy! He's putting all of his feelings into his song.

We all rushed to go to the recording room and entered the recording area. We all were happy and smiling at Jinguji-san and we danced to his song until the end.

Everyone's songs…they all touch and move people's hearts. I want to be with everyone and continue making and hearing music like this.  
After the song ended, we all congratulated Jinguji-san and in the end he didn't get expelled by Hyuga-sensei. Thank goodness!

Today was such a troublesome day but everything was okay in the end.  
I looked outside the window of my dorm and the stars in the sky were wonderful. The stars were like small diamonds in the sky.

"It would be nice to have people who can shine brightly like those stars."


	15. Chapter 15: Prince of Action Movie

**Chapter 15: Prince of Action Movie**

School has been really wonderful. Everything we do is educational but really fun! I have no regrets at all! I just get inspired all the time that my little notebook of ideas is getting filled up already. I might need to buy a new one soon! Melodies and lyrics just keep on coming to me; they just appear out of nowhere in my mind and brings me so many ideas! I get even more inspired every time I'm with Haruka and the others!

Speaking of Haruka, she asked me to meet her somewhere at the courtyard. She was going to introduce me to her little black cat. I can't wait to meet it and I bet it's cute!  
I love cute things after all!

"Hmm…Haruka should be somewhere here."

Suddenly, I heard someone scream.

"That sounded like Haruka!"

I rushed to where the scream came from and when I got there, Haruka seemed worried. She was looking somewhere by the trees. I looked at the direction where she was looking and saw Syo clinging on a tree branch!

"Syo?!"

The tree branch snapped and he fell to the ground. Haruka and I rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry I startled you!" Haruka said.

Syo was lying on the ground holding is head with his hat on saying "ouch" for a number of times.

"Syo, are you okay?" I asked. "Can you get up?"

Haruka was worried about him. "Are you hurt? Would you like to go to the infirmary?"

Syo immediately got up and said, "NO!"  
He then started to walk away.  
"You two, don't tell anyone that you saw me here. Got that?"  
Syo seemed angry and Haruka and I were startled. He continued to walk away.  
Haruka and I then decided to get back into the school building and get ready for class instead.

When I got to the classroom, Syo still seemed irritated. I really wonder why.  
After two classes, it was lunch and so I went to meet up with Haruka and the others.

"Kaori, over here!"

Haruka saw me and called me over.

"I'm going to order teriyaki burger and teriyaki chicken!"

"Haha. Tomochan, you always order teriyaki!"

"Whoa!"

Otoya suddenly got surprised.

"Hyuga-sensei is going to be in a movie called 'Prince of Precipices!"'  
Otoya placed the magazine at the center of the table with the page that had the announcement of the movie. We all read it and were amazed. Hyuga-sensei always did have the image of an action star.  
Tomochika suddenly pointed at the corner of the page and said, "They're holding auditions for a role in the movie!"

Natsuki looks at the audition announcement. "Oh! Syo-chan has been a huge, long time fan of Hyuga-sensei. I'm sure he'd love to get that role."

"Is that so? I'm sure Syo would love to co-star with Hyuga-sensei." I said.

After eating lunch, Haruka, Tomochan, and I decided to walk around school.  
While we were walking, Haruka saw Syo.

"Kurusu-kun!"

Syo looked at our direction and we approached him.

"Did you know that Hyuga-sensei is going to be in a movie and that they're holding auditions for a role?"

"Yeah, I know about that, Haruka."

"Oh! So you did know about it! As expected from a dedicated fan!" Tomochan said.

Suddenly, we heard a voice call out to Syo.  
"Syo-chan!"

Syo's face turned pale. He grabbed Haruka's arm and ran.

"Haruka!" Tomochan shouted.

I decided to chase after them. Syo could run really fast. He must be athletic.

After a while, I finally found them somewhere at the other end of the campus.  
"Haruka! Syo!"

As I got closer to them, Natsuki came!

"Syo-chan, I found you!"  
A giant net trap appeared and captured Syo and it hanged him up to a tree!

"Syo-chan has never been good with heights." Natsuki said as he approached me and Haruka.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! THIS IS TOO HIGH! GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN! SERIOUSLY!"  
Syo shouted as he was hanged up there.

We got him down after a while and went off into the campus to calm him down.


	16. Chapter 16: Greater Heights Fight

**Chapter 16: Greater Heights Fight**

"Syo has a fear for heights?" Otoya said in surprise.

"Of c-c-course not!" Syo said while shaking on his seat with his back against us.

"Hehe. It looks like it's a serious case" Tomochan said.

Otoya then said, "Isn't that going to be a problem? The movie…"

"It's full of high places." Tomochan says in a teasing voice as she places her head on top of her hands that were resting on the table.

"Shut up! I-I'll get over this stupid fear of heights!" Syo was still shaking making his words not convincing enough.

I then realized. "Then, earlier today, you were up that tree because you were trying to get over your fear of heights?"

"Syo-chan, you are too secretive. You should have come to me for help!" Natsuki says in a caring voice.

"Y-you're too dangerous!"

"I would never put you in any danger!"

"That smile is dangerous enough!"

Otoya then speaks, "Why don't we help him?"

"Yeah! Let's help him so he can audition for the role in the movie!" Haruka said.

"I'll definitely help you, Syo!" I said.

"I suppose I'll lend a hand" Tomochan said as she smiled.

A voice then said, "That sounds interesting."

When Syo turned to look to see who said that, he was startled because Jinguji-san's face was right in front of his face.

"Would you mind if I joined in? It seems like the perfect way to kill time."

Otoya then looked at Hijirikawa-san who was sitting two chairs away from him.  
"How about you, Masa?"

Hijirikawa-san puts down his tea and says, "Knowing what is right and not doing it signifies a want of courage."

"Then you're in." Otoya smiles.

Syo looks at all of us. "If…everyone is going to help…then I will do my best."

Everything was settled and we started doing the things that we thought could help Syo with his height problems. The first plan was to make him stand at the top of one of the school's tower and make him jump with a rope tied to him. Something like bungee jumping.

"T-This is the first step?!" Syo shouted.

"Exposure therapy is the most effective way of curing!" Natsuki said.

"Are you sure about this?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know." Otoya replied.

Syo didn't seem like he was going to jump any time soon and so Natsuki pushed him. In the end, it just made Syo turn really purple and froze him.

The second plan was to make him ride the window cleaner's scaffolding on a high floor of a building. Syo was just panicking the whole time.

The third plan was to make him stand at the side of a high bridge.  
He just panicked as well.  
We did several other things but it all just scared Syo.  
Haruka went to Saotomate to buy water and Syo just lay down on a bench and Tomochan was fanning him because he was all red in the face.  
"Don't you think we went overboard?" she said.  
"I think we just made it worse." Otoya said.

"I guess it's time to call it quits." Jinguji-san said.

Haruka came back with water and we poured it over Syo who couldn't take it anymore. Syo calmed down but then he turned pale blue.  
"I can't take it anymore…"

Natsuki bent over him. "Syo-chan, are you alright?"

I was starting to give up as well. "I wonder why he's afraid of heights?"

"Maybe it's from something terrible that happened in his past." Hijirikawa-san said.

A loud laugh suddenly came out from nowhere.  
A man suddenly appeared from behind the bench where Syo was lying down.  
We all got startled. It was Shining Saotome.

"Headmaster, how long have you been there?!" Tomochan said.

"Are you eavesdropping again?" Haruka said.

Shining Saotome got up and started spinning on the top of the bench and jumped into the air. He landed on front of the bench.

"Listening to the problems of this academy's students is part of the job for me." He said.

He grabbed Syo and started to shake him. "Mr. Kurusu!"

"W-what do you want with me?!" Syo yelled.

"Are you all right-yo?"

Shining Saotome told us to meet him in his office at night and we did. There, he made Syo sit on the couch with a metronome on front of him. Shining Saotome sat across him.  
"Now, close your eyes, slowly, deep breathing…slowly…slow and slow, slowly…slowly…calm down…"

So I guess Shining Saotome wanted to try hypnotism? Will this work?

"And you're getting sleepier and sleepier…"

We all waited intently.

"So you went to sleep?" Shining Saotome asked.

"Of course not. How could I sleep like this?!"

Syo started to rant and complain and suddenly he fell asleep. Wow. It worked.

Shining Saotome then continued. "Okay, you have fallen asleep. Now go deep into your memories. You are now three years old and on a Ferris wheel are you scared of being high up?"

Syo replied, "I'm not scared. It's fun."

"You are now four years old. Are you scared?"

"Nope. It's still fun."

"Now you are five years old. Are you scared? Is it scary being up there on the Ferris wheel?"

Syo's face started to have an uncomfortable expression and he seems to tense up.  
He started to scream.

"What's wrong?" Shining Saotome asked.

Syo suddenly stood up. "I'M SCARED! GET ME DOWN! HELP ME!"

"What happened?" Shining Saotome asked.

Syo then started saying, "STOP CHASING ME AROUND! GO AWAY!"

After the hypnotism, we found out that the reason for Syo's fear of heights was all because of Natsuki. When they were kids, Natsuki was chasing Syo and they ended up at the top of a tower. Syo slipped at the top and almost fell. Natsuki was able to catch him before he fell but Syo looked down and got scared of the height.

"Natsuki! You're the culprit!" Syo said angrily.  
He went to Natsuki and grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh! I remember now!" Natsuki said in his usual joyful aura.

Syo got annoyed and started shouting at Natsuki and shaking him as well.  
Poor Syo! At least now we know why he's so scared of heights.


	17. Chapter 17: Audition

**Chapter 17: Audition**

We all gathered once again in hope of helping Syo but he suddenly tells us that he decided not to push thru with the audition.

"What? You're not going to audition?" Haruka said.

"You're cured aren't you?" Tomochan said.

"Why would I audition?! Look at this! Read it!"

Syo points at the magazine with the announcement of auditions for Hyuga-sensei's movie. In small print, it says: "The role will be the main character's younger sister."

"A girl?!" Tomochan shouted.

Syo sighed.  
"It's so depressing…I wanted to act alongside Hyuga-sensei…"

"It's alright, Syo-chan!" Natsuki yelled.  
Natsuki came running to him with a dress in his hands. The dress what cute though!

"Leave it to me, Syo-chan!"  
Natsuki forced Syo to wear the dress and put a long wig on Syo.  
Syo totally looks like a girl! He looks so cute!  
Natsuki started taking photos with his cell phone from different angles.

"Syo, you are so cute!" I said.

"You really are cute!" Haruka said.

"This could actually work." Tomochan said as she looked at Syo from head to toe.

Syo then shouted, "That's enough from all of you!"

"Wow!" a voice said.

When we turned around, it was Hyuga-sensei. He was jogging around the campus and training for his role in his movie. He was looking at Syo.

Syo was surprised. "Hyu-Hyuga-sensei!"

"You're exactly what I had in mind for the role of my sister in the movie!" Hyuga-sensei said. "What's your name?"

"S-Syo…"

Hyuga-sensei then gave him a thumb up and said, "Make sure you audition, Syoko-chan!" he then continued jogging.

"Syoko-chan?!" Syo was in such utter shock that he dropped down to his knees.

"I think he has been traumatized again…" Tomochan said to Natsuki.

"Really?"

"Go for it, Syo-kun!" Haruka shouted.

Well, at least he has a pretty good chance of getting the part.  
I giggled. He does look like a cute girl!

I took out my cell phone and took one picture of him. It's just too cute! I would be very happy if I had a sister like this! Haha.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello there! Thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope that you'll continue to read it as I update! :D  
I normally update 5 chapters a week and so far I am able to do so and I hope it will continue. (^_^;)  
I will be away from June 1-7 and so I decided that I will update this fanfic again on May 31 to make up for my absence. I will try to add 5 chapters  
again but I can't promise that. Perhaps the minimum that I can do would be 3 chapters. I will do my best!  
Thank you again for your support! (^_^)


	18. Chapter 18: Kaori in Saotomate

**Chapter 18: Kaori in Saotomate**

Today is my first shift in Saotomate! I'm all pumped up and excited to work! Good thing that they made my first shift in the store for Kaori and not Kaoru! If I had to work as Kaoru on my first shift, I'd just end up sulking for the whole day. Ah! That reminds me, I have to go to Tsukimiya-sensei later. He said he'll teach me how to dress and look like a boy and teach me certain stuff about being a trap…he's too into this. I already know how to do my hair and makeup for cross-dressing but I think I'll learn so much more from Tsukimiya-sensei. Sigh.

After a few minutes of walking, I realized that I was already at the door of Saotomate.

"Good morning! I am Yamashita Kaori, I'll do my best!"

A young man wearing glasses and a small pony tail was standing by one of the shelf. He was holding a clipboard and writing stuff on in. I think he was checking the products and inventory before the shop opens.  
"Good morning. So you're the part timer that Saotome-sensei told me about. I'm Nowaki, the manager."

"Eh? You're the manager? Really? You look like a student. I thought you were another part timer like me."

Nowaki-san laughed. "Is that so? I often get mistaken as a student but I'm actually older than what I seem to be."

Really? Nowaki-san seems like he's young. I wonder how old is he?  
He then starts telling me about the store and what I would be doing. I'll be the cashier most of the time and will only assist the students if Nowaki-san is not around to help them and if they have any questions and need help.

The store opens and the real work starts.

"Kaori-chan, just saying, it doesn't really get busy here in the store most of the time. Hope you won't get too bored staying here." He smiles and sits on a chair beside a shelf.

"It's okay. I'm quite used to this. I've been working in different stores before so I don't mind."

"So you've been working part time for a while?"  
I nodded. "I've been working part time since around my second year of junior high school."

"Don't your parents work?"

"They do but I don't want to burden them too much so I often pay one third or half of my tuition fee in school. We're not poor nor do we have any financial problems. It's just that I want to help them and it would be nice if the money that they didn't spend on my tuition would go to my younger brother's tuition. Besides, I get to have more pocket money!" I laughed.

Suddenly, I felt a hand pat my head. "You're a good girl, Kaori-chan. You really are."

"U-uh…thank you, manager!"

"Hehe, Just call me Nowaki."

"Alright!"

The store was quite and only a few students came by in the morning. I wish that more people would come. It's too boring if it would be like this the whole day. I sighed.

"I told you it would be boring most of the time. The only time this place is busy is during the afternoon and on weekends." Nowaki-san said.

As I was about to sigh once more, the door of the shop opened and a customer came in! I quickly stood up straight and put on a happy face.

"Welcome to Saotomate!" I greeted.

"Hmm? I didn't know you work here."

The customer was Hijirikawa-san.

"Hijirikawa-san! Y-yes! Starting today I'll be working part-time here in Saotomate. If you need anything, you can ask me."

Hijirikawa-san then went to the stationary section and he bought a calligraphy brush and ink.  
"Hijirikawa-san, you're into calligraphy?"

"Yes. It's one of my hobbies and it helps me relax and clear my mind."

"Oh, I feel the same way when I draw."

"Draw?"

"Yes. I love visual arts aside from music. In fact, I draw a lot! Landscapes, people, objects, anime, I draw all sorts of things. Hehe."

"Is that so? Maybe you could show me some of your drawings some time."

"Sure! Then maybe you can show me some of your calligraphy works!"

I put the items he bought into a small plastic bag and registered his purchase in the cash register.

"If you're working here, what about your classes for today?" Hijirikawa-san asked.

"My shifts are irregular so when it falls on a school day, my teachers will be notified in the faculty room by Saotome-sensei so there's no problem. I'll just be given extra assignments and research in exchange of my absence."

He paid for the items and left the store.  
When I looked at Hijirikawa-san a while ago, I could have sworn I saw a smile on his face. It lasted for around two seconds I think but I swear I saw him smile. I think it was adorable. A smile surely fits him.

"Kaori-chan, you're smiling all of a sudden. Did something good happen when I wasn't looking?" Nowaki-san said as he gave me a teasing smile.

"N-nothing! It's nothing! I was just happy that there was a customer just now."

"Happy that there was a customer or happy because of who the customer was?"

"Stop messing with me, manager-san."

"Wah! Don't call me manager! I want you to call me by my name!"

"No. I refuse. This is punishment for teasing me, manager-san."

"Nooo! I'm sorry, Kaori-chan! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

I smiled brightly and said in a sarcastic tone, "It's okay, I forgive you, manager-san."

"Noooooooooo!"

More customers came by during the afternoon. Most of them were buying school supplies and some food to eat and to stock in their dorms. I didn't get to see any of my other friends during my shift. It was fun in the shop and I was happy to be of use to everyone who came. Thus my first day of work in Saotomate ended without a problem and with a manager who was sitting and sulking at the corner of the shop just because I wouldn't call him by his name.

I think it's fun to pick on the manager.


	19. Chapter 19: Trap Idol

**Chapter 19: Trap Idol**

After my shift in Saotomate, I went back to my dorm and changed into the clothes that Tsukimiya-sensei gave me the other day. He told me to wear the male clothes before I go to see him in his room. I put on the clothes, tied my hair into a pony tail, and looked at the mirror.

"Hmm…not bad but I think I still look feminine. Will this really work?"

I shrugged and went on my way to Tsukimiya-sensei's room.  
I knocked on his door.  
"Tsukimiya-sen—"

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and looked around to see if anyone saw or heard me. I forgot that I have to talk in my male voice when I'm acting as Kaoru.  
I took a deep breath and spoke in my male voice.

"Tsukimiya-sensei, it's me, Kaoru."

The door opened and I was immediately pulled in.

"Kaori, that voice just now was superb! You really sounded like a real guy! That was amazing! I thought you can only use that voice in singing! I didn't know you can also talk normally with it."

"Tsukimiya-sensei, you're hugging me too t-tightly. I can't breathe p-properly!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just too happy!"  
He let go of me and I was breathing air happily. That hug was just too tight!

Tsukimiya-sensei started looking at me from head to toe and from all angles. He then went to his closet and got something.

"Kaori, since you'll be acting as a man, you'll need to use this." He handed me the object he took from his closet.  
"That's a bandage used for binding. You wrap it tightly around your chest area to conceal your breasts."

"O-okay."  
"Since your hair is long, we'll use a wig to give you short hair then we'll style it."

Tsukimiya-sensei then made me sit on front of a vanity mirror. He placed a short black wig on me and started trimming and styling it. The result was good; the hair was short and styled well.

"There we go! Now let's add some makeup to make you look like a man."

Tsukimiya-sensei then started putting makeup on me and as he applied the makeup, he was teaching me what was each product for and how to apply it.

"Kaori…you're handsome as a man after all."

I looked on the mirror in front of me and I couldn't believe my eyes. I really looked like a man and a handsome one indeed.

"Tsukimiya-sensei…you're amazing. How did you do this?! I really look like a man!"

"That is a skill you'll have to practice and perfect, Kaori! You won't be able to work as Kaoru if you won't be able to do this."

Tsukimiya-sensei then gave me makeup remove and told me to remove everything and try to apply the makeup by myself. My first try was not that bad but it wasn't good enough. I spent the rest of the evening learning how to put on my wig and how to style it, how to put on my makeup, and practiced my singing and dancing with Tsukimiya-sensei. He also taught me a lot of things about being a trap and how important it is to stay in character all the time to protect my real identity. It was a long and tiring evening.

"You can go back to your dorm now, Kaori-chan. It's getting late. I wouldn't want you to walk around late at night and I think you've done a great job today. You deserve to rest."

"Okay. Thank you very much, Tsukimiya-sensei."

I got my things and the products that Tsukimiya-sensei gave me and placed them in the bag I brought with me.

"Thank you very much for today." I said as I bowed.

"It's no problem! It's my pleasure to teach you how to be a trap idol! Don't forget to stay in character until you get back into your room."

"Yes, I won't forget!"

Tsukimiya-sensei led me out and I thanked him once again.

"Kaori-chan, we'll have more practice sessions okay? I'll also be teaching you more things. I'll notify you when I'm free to teach you once again."

I nodded and started walking.  
Sigh. That was quite tiring. Being a trap idol isn't easy! Tsukimiya-sensei is amazing to be able to keep his image and stay in character all the time!  
As I was preoccupied with my thoughts, I bumped into someone at the corner of the hallway.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I said.

When I looked up, the person that I bumped into was Hijirikawa-san.

Oh no! I hope he doesn't realize it's me! I may have a wig and makeup on but you'll never know if someone could recognize me.

"Sorry for bumping into you. Excuse me but I need to go." I bowed to apologize to him and immediately walked away. That scared the hell out of me! I guess I'll need more training when it comes to being Kaoru in front of people that know me as Kaori. Sigh.

I reached my room without bumping into anyone else and immediately changed back into Kaori. I think the hardest part of the evening was getting into the female dorm area without being noticed. Maybe next time I'll bring extra clothes and change back into Kaori in one of the school bathrooms first.

* * *

Hijirikawa knocks on Tsukimiya-sensei's door.

"Hijirikawa-san! Good evening."

"Good evening, sensei. Here are the papers you asked me to get."

"Thank you very much for your help! I really appreciate it."

Hijirikawa nods and was about to leave when Tsukimiya-sensei stops him.

"Wait, hold on."

"What is it Tsukimiya-sensei?"

"How was your trip going here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did anything happen on your way here? Like…did you trip, hit your head, see stray cats, or bump into anyone in the hallway?"

Hijirikawa couldn't understand what Tsukimiya-sensei was trying to do. He was just confused and concerned.

"Well, I did bump into someone on my way here."

"Really? Who was it?"

"I don't know who he is. I'm not even sure if he is a student here. I've never seen him before."

Tsukimiya-sensei smiled and became full of energy.  
Kaori! It's a success! Even the perceptive Hijirikawa did not notice that you were a girl!

"Sensei, do you know that person?"

"Ah! Y-yes! He is actually a student here in the academy. Yamashita Kaoru is his name."

"Yamashita Kaoru? Is he by chance related to Yamashita Kaori of S class?"

"Oh? You know Kaori-chan? Kaoru is her older brother."


	20. Chapter 20: Day Out

**Chapter 20: Day Out**

It was a free day today so we didn't have to wear our uniforms today; everyone was wearing casual. Since there was nothing much to do, we were all just hanging out in one of the tables in the lobby.  
I was wearing a black shirt with a navy blue and white stripped dress on top. I just let my long black hair down and put a cyan clip shaped like a flower on the left side of my hair.  
I was seated beside Tomochan who looked really cute in her outfit. I liked the cute black usagi head band she was wearing. Hijirikawa-san was seated on front of me and as usual, he was drinking tea. His blue polo shirt suits him very well. Otoya, who was seated on front of Tomochan, was wearing a green polo shirt with a red round neck shirt inside and it looks good on him.

Haruka came and she seemed really happy and excited.

"Good morning, Haruka!" Tomochan said.

Otoya looked at Haruka's outfit and said, "Nanami, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes! I'm going to Hayato-sama's concert today! I was so excited that I couldn't sleep last night!"

Hijirikawa-san put his tea down. "I'm worried."

Tomochan stood up. "If I didn't have so much homework to do, I would go with you, but…"

Otoya also stands up and has a concerned expression on his face. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself, Nanami?"

Haruka usually gets lost so we were all worried about her going by herself.

"In that case, I'll take you there, little lamb." Jinguji-san appeared and put his arm over Haruka.

"In fact, why don't we call it a date?"

"That makes me even more worried." Hijirikawa-san remarks. I share the same feeling.  
A tension builds up between Hijirikawa-san and Jinguji-san.

Haruka then said, "W-w-w-wait! I may not look like it but I've got a pretty good head on my shoulders."

"Really?" Otoya said.

Haruka nods. "Yes! So, I'll see you all later!" She then rushes off. I feel worried about her. I think all of us are worried about her.

Hijirikawa-san, Otoya, Tomochan, and I just stayed here and we were all just talking about different things…though Hijirikawa-san didn't really talk much but was more on listening and drinking his tea. Syo and Natsuki came after a while.

"What's up everyone?" Syo said.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out here. Haruka went out to attend Hayato's concert." Tomochan said.

"Is that so? Syo-chan and I were planning of going out. We're on our way to Carnival World. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sorry Natsuki, but I have some homework piled up and I'll need to start doing them later." Tomochan sighed.

Hijirikawa-san also refused the invite. Otoya already had plans for later.

"Well, what about you, Kaori-chan?"

I smiled and said, "I'd love to. I'll go with the two of you."

I said farewell to the others and went with Syo and Natsuki.


	21. Chapter 21:Satsuki

**Chapter 21: Satsuki**

We took a train and it was a bit crowded.

"There are a lot of people today." I said.

"It is a weekend so I guess it's natural that there are a lot of people out today." Syo replied.

All three of us were standing since the seats were all taken. Well, I was sitting a while ago but Obaasan boarded the train and I gave her my seat. I didn't want the Obaasan to stand.

We were near our stop but the train suddenly stopped which caused most of us to fall. Everyone was shocked. I didn't get to keep my balance and fell but Syo was able to catch me.

"Are you alright, Kaori?"

I nodded. "Thank you for catching me. That was just too sudden."

I noticed a pair of glasses near Natsuki's feet and I picked them up. Natsuki seemed alright so maybe it wasn't his. I kept the glasses in my bag and thought of giving it to the lost and found at our stop. I stood up and regained my balance.  
The train speakers turned on and the locomotive engineer was telling us that there was a technical problem but it is not serious. The train started to move again right after. We got off at our stop and we started walking.

"Umm…Syo." I grabbed Syo's sleeve.

"Eh? What's wrong Kaori?"

"Something doesn't feel right about Natsuki." I pointed at Natsuki who was walking on front of us. His aura felt different and I felt like I was scared of him or something. Something just didn't feel right.

"Something wrong with Natsuki?" Syo takes a good look at Natsuki and then,  
"W-wait a minute!"

Syo runs on front of Natsuki and stops him.

"Natsuki, do you still have your glasses on?!"

Syo looks at Natsuki's face and he realizes that his glasses are gone.

"Get out of my way." Natsuki says.

Syo looks a bit pale and steps aside. Natsuki just walked away. Syo then goes to me and pulls my hand and starts running.

"Syo! Where are we going? What about Natsuki?"

"C'mon Kaori! We have to get back to the train station!"

"Train station? Why?"

Syo stops running and turns to me.  
"Kaori, Natsuki has a split personality. When he isn't wearing his glasses, Natsuki becomes Satsuki."

"Satsuki?"

"Satsuki is not a very friendly person and is quite violent and short tempered. If we can get Natsuki's glasses and put them back on, then he'll be back to normal!"

"Glasses?" I recalled the pair of glasses I picked up from the train when it suddenly stopped.

"Ah!" I took the glasses out of my bag. I still got them. I forgot to surrender them to the lost and found. "Do you mean these?" I handed them over to Syo.

"These are his glasses! Quick, we have to find him before he makes some trouble!"

Syo and I started running towards the direction where Natsuki left. We looked all over for him. After a long while of searching, we finally found him.

"Syo! Over there! That's Natsuki!"

Syo rushed to him and placed his glasses on.  
Natsuki suddenly turned back into his regular self. Thank goodness!

"Huh? Nanami-san, what are you doing here?"

Haruka was there! So I guess she did get lost after all. I guess it was a good thing that Natsuki lost his glasses. If that didn't happen, then we wouldn't be able to bump into Haruka.  
We all decided to go to a nearby café.


	22. Chapter 22: Satsuki is Scary

**Chapter 22: Satsuki is Scary  
**  
We sat on the chairs outside of the café since the weather was nice today. I sat between Haruka and Natsuki and show was across me.  
Natsuki order a parfait that was color purple that had some berries, two strawberries, wafers, and two scoops of ice cream on top. It looked delicious. Haruka on the other hand got a parfait that was green with whipped cream, ice cream, and berries on top. It also looked delicious. Syo didn't want parfait so he just got coffee.  
I wanted a parfait too but then I ended up not ordering anything because I remembered what Hyuga-sensei told me the other day after class…

* * *

"Yamashita."

"Yes? What is it, sensei?"

"Tsukimiya told me to pass a message to you."

"Eh? Message?"

"He said that you're not allowed to eat and drink too much sweets or cold stuff especially ice cream and parfait."

"What?! But I love all of those! Why am I banned from them?!"

"It's bad for your voice. You have to take care of your voice."

I suddenly felt depressed after that.

* * *

Natsuki was happily looking at his purple parfait.  
"This is so cute! I like it very much!"

"Yes, it looks very nice indeed!" I said.

Natsuki then looked at me and asked, "So what did you get, Ori-chan?"

"Oh, I didn't order anything."

"Kaori, you can have some of my parfait if you want."

"It's okay, Haruka. I'm not hungry or thirsty at the moment."

That's what I said but deep inside I really wanted to get a parfait or perhaps a slice of strawberry shortcake. This is just too cruel, Tsukimiya-sensei…

"You on a diet or something?" Syo asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"No. I don't go on diets. I'm just really full right now."

"Anyway," Syo looked at Natsuki then back to me and Haruka.

"Do you guys get it? When Natsuki removes his glasses, he becomes an entirely different person called Satsuki."

"So he really has a split personality."

Syo nodded at me.

"I don't know if something happened to him before we met as kids, but he has already hospitalized 50,000 people who pissed him off. So, piss him off and you're done; it will be all over for you. If Natsuki doesn't keep his glasses on, all hell will break lose."

Haruka and I looked at Natsuki who was enjoying his parfait while we were all talking. How can this person who loves cute things be like that? That's quite…uhm…scary?

"Though Satsuki is like that, he has an unexpected talent for composing. Whenever he's free and has nothing to do, he writes songs. He's a so-called genius."  
Haruka smiled. "Wow! I'd like to talk to him one day!"

Syo looks at her. "Impossible." He said.  
"Satsuki doesn't talk to people and then Natsuki doesn't remember anything about him. Natsuki doesn't know."

Haruka becomes surprised. "He wrecks havoc but doesn't remember any of it?"

Natsuki finishes his parfait and looks at Haruka.

"Nanami-san,"

Haruka looks at Natsuki.

"You know, I always end up thinking that you..."

"W-what is it?"

Natsuki smiles brightly. "That you remind me of my beloved Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth? Your dog, right?"

"Yes. When we're together, I feel like I'm basking in the sun."

"Really? I like sitting in the sun too."

"Nanami-san, you really understand me."

Natsuki drank his tea and it ended up fogging his glasses.

"Don't! Don't take off your glasses, Natsuki! I'll cool it off for you!"

Syo then starts blowing on Natsuki's glasses.

"Thank you, Syo-chan! You are always so nice to me."

But then Natsuki sneezed and it sent his glasses flying onto the table.  
All three of us looked at each other with pale faces and then looked back at Natsuki.

"You three…are annoying."

Natsuki became Satsuki! A cold shiver was sent down our spines.

"Unlike Natsuki, I'm not soft-hearted."  
Satsuki stood up.  
"Don't you dare whisper in front of me!"  
He banged his hand on the tree behind our table and the whole tree fell! Thank goodness no one got hurt!

Haruka and I were shaking out of fear and worry.  
"If you get the message, get the hell out of my si—"  
Syo sneaked up behind him and placed his glasses on.

"Huh? What the…? What's wrong Haruka? Ah! You too, Ori-chan! Both of you are pale and shaking. Are you two alright?"

N-Natsuki returned!

"No, no, we're fine!" Haruka said. "Isn't that right, Syo-kun?"

Syo, who looked tired from the stress, stood up straight and started laughing. "I'm fine! We're all fine!"

Natsuki just looked at all of us that were smiling and laughing oddly.

I looked at my watch.

"Haruka, weren't you on your way to Hayato's concert?"

"Oh yeah! I was but I ended up getting lost…"

"Where is the concert going to be held?"

"It's going to be held in Carnival World."

"Ah! What a coincidence! We're on our way there too!" Natsuki said.

We all decided to go to Carnival World together.


	23. Chapter 23: Hayato's Concert

**Chapter 23: Hayato's Concert**

We were able to reach Carnival World safely.

"Were you guys here to see Hayato's concert too?" Haruka asked Natsuki and Syo.

"We…actually…" Syo then points at Natsuki who took out a small poster from his bag.

"Actually we're here because there's a Piyo-chan character show after the concert. Syo-chan said he had to see it so we went together but we saw everyone this morning and invited them to come here in Carnival World but only Ori-chan was available."

"Hey! I didn't say anything like that!" Syo said angrily and flustered. "Letting you go anywhere alone is dangerous! That's why I came with you!"

"Aww, don't be shy Syo-chan."

"I have no interest in Piyo-chan or whatever!"

"Sure, sure. You're so cute when you're bashful, Syo-chan!"

Haha. These two are so cute!  
We decided to go with Haruka to watch Hayato's concert since the Piyo-chan show was after it. The show was still some time in the evening so we went around Carnival World first to pass the time.

The show was outdoors. The stage looked nice with all its lights.  
The sky was getting dark though and I think it's not because it's evening.  
I think it's going to rain. That would be bad since I didn't bring an umbrella with me today. Haruka on the other hand was smiling and looked really happy and excited.  
The show was starting and it was showing clips of Hayato.

Hayato…he looks just like Ichi—

"He really looks just like Tokiya-kun, doesn't he?" Natsuki said.

"Naturally he does. I mean, they are identical twins." Syo said.

Syo yawns. "I wish this was Hyuga-sensei's concert…"

"Syo-chan, watching a pro at work from up close is an important way to study, too."

Suddenly, Hayato's voice started talking. "Good evening! Thank you all for coming to my concert this evening!

Hayato then appeared. I could see Haruka's happy face from my left side. Hehe.

Hayato started singing and all the fans were shouting out to him and cheering him on.  
Not to ruin Haruka's image of him but I think that something is just wrong…something's not right with him. His singing is perfect in tune and all but I feel that something is missing.

I looked over to Haruka and she seemed disappointed. Her big smile was now a face of confusion and sadness.  
Syo notices that I was staring at Haruka and looks at her as well.

"What's wrong, Nanami?"

"His voice is beautiful…but somehow it's not the same as it used to be."

We were all looking at her with concern. Her expression was really heart breaking for me.

Suddenly, Hayato dropped his microphone when he did a dance move where he spun around.

The crowd started shouting.  
"What the hell are you doing? Keep performing!"  
"Hayato!"  
"Hayato-sama!"  
"Hayato, hang in there!"  
The crowd had people whispering to one another and shouting comments of encouragement and criticism at the same time.

A woman who was standing behind Natsuki accidentally pushed him and caused Natsuki to trip forward. He didn't fall but his glasses did…and the worst part was that a woman on heels accidentally stepped on them.  
Lightning struck and thunder echoed in the sky. Rain poured down afterwards.  
Lightning struck and it hit one of the lights and destroyed its light bulbs. The crowd panicked and started running around.

Satsuki then threw away the Piyo-chan hat that Natsuki was wearing and shouted really loud.

"Shinomiya-san?!" Haruka said.

"Satsuki!" Syo said.

Satsuki then went near the stage. "Hayato!"  
He caught Hayato's attention and looked at him.

"Why do you sing insincere songs?!"

Syo tried to apprehend Satsuki but he missed because Satsuki started running towards the stage.

"Damn it! Kaori, Nanami, his glasses!"

"R-right! Haruka and I looked for Natsuki's glasses.

Satsuki was able to take down the staff and security stationed after the stage barricade and got on the stage. He looked at Hayato.

"You're in the spotlight but your true feelings hide in pitch-black darkness. It pisses me off."

Hayato got surprised.

"I'm the dark side of Shinomiya Natsuki but I never lie to myself. Listen to me sing, listen to my song."

Hayato nods and tells his staff to let him sing.


	24. Chapter 24: Satsuki's Concert

**Chapter 24: Satsuki's Concert  
**  
Otoya ran into the room where Hijirikawa and Jinguji were.

"Guys! You wouldn't believe this!

Hijirikawa and Jinguji just looked at Otoya as he ran towards the television and turns it on.

Hijirikawa and Jinguji got surprised to see Natsuki appear on television.

"What's Shinomiya doing on stage?" Hijirikawa asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Otoya said.

"This is interesting." Jinguji said.

* * *

"Syo-kun! I found his glasses!" Nanami said.  
But when she picked up the glasses, the lenses came off.

I started thinking for a while and then, "Ah! I'm going to try something! Hold on!" Haruka said.

"Try something?! The lenses shattered!" Syo said.

Haruka went off to the stage while holding Natsuki's glasses.

"Haruka, wait!" Syo shouted.

I found the Piyo-chan hat that Natsuki was wearing and realized that it had a pair of shades on them. I picked up the Piyo-chan hat.

"Syo! Catch!" I threw him the Piyo-chan hat.

"Thanks!" Syo said as he ran off towards the stage.

"You can do it!" I shouted.

* * *

"Totally intense…" Otoya said in amazement.

"He's like a totally different person." Hijirikawa remarked.

The three of them continued to watch Natsuki on television without knowing why on earth is he on television in the first place.

* * *

Haruka reached Satsuki when his song ended. She was sneaking up on him but Satsuki sensed her and grabbed her.

"Let's do something fun." Satsuki said to Haruka.

Satsuki was getting closer to Haruka's face.

"What's this? You're not scared?" Satsuki said to Haruka.

"I'm not scared. You're Shinomiya-san after all. You wouldn't do something cruel."  
Satsuki got surprised.

Syo reached the stage and placed the hat on Satsuki.

"Huh? Nanami-san?"  
Natsuki returned to normal! Syo sighed in relief. Natsuki notices Syo behind him.  
"And Syo-chan! What's wrong?"  
Syo puts on an annoyed face.

"Let's go now!" Syo shouts.  
"Eh? But why?" Natsuki says.  
"Let's just go right now! Move it!"  
They didn't realize that they were leaving Haruka behind.  
"Please wait!" Haruka goes towards them but trips on one of the wires on stage and falls. Good thing Hayato was there to catch her. Haruka got surprised and gets up immediately.  
Haruka was talking to Hayato until Syo called out for her.

"Nanami, what are you doing?! Let's go!"

"Okay!" Haruka stood up and hurriedly went to Syo and Natsuki. I waited for them at the bottom of the stairs of the stage. Since the rain was getting stronger and it seemed like it wouldn't be stopping any time soon we all decided to get back to the academy.

"It's pouring hard. We should get back to the academy." Syo said.

"I agree. The rain might get stronger later on." Haruka said.

We reached one of the buildings of Carnival World and went inside; luckily the building we went in was the souvenir shop so we bought umbrellas. I looked outside through the store's window while waiting for the others.  
The rain was really cold and the sky was really dark. Lightning and thunder filled the sky with its light and sound. It was scary but beautiful at the same time perhaps that is what Satsuki was. Anyway, we were able to bring Natsuki back which is good. I hope we won't be too soaked when we get back.

"Kaori, are you okay?"

I looked behind me and it was Haruka.

"Hm? I'm fine, Haruka. What made you ask?"

"You're legs are kind of shaking." Haruka looked worried.

I didn't notice that until Haruka told me. My legs were shaking…actually my whole body was shaking though I don't feel that cold yet. Perhaps I got numb already?  
Haruka went to Syo and Natsuki.  
"Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san, I think Kaori got too cold because of the rain. She's shaking."  
All three of them then approached me.

"Ori-chan, are you really okay?"

"I-I'm okay. Please do not worry about me. I'll be fine."

"If you need anything or feel ill, just tell us okay?" Haruka said.  
I nodded.

"Here, use this to wipe yourself. Though we'll be probably wet again later."  
Syo handed me a towel.

"Thank you." I smiled and started to wipe myself.

I decided to wipe a part of my hair and then I realized.

"Oh no!" I said in shock.

"What's wrong, Kaori?" Haruka said in concern.

"I-I-I lost…my hair clip."

The three of them collapse in shock.

"Geeze, I thought something bad happened." Syo said as he scratched his head.

"Was it important to you Ori-chan?"

"Yes. It was important to me because that clip…was fr...om…"

"Kaori!"

I heard Haruka shout out my name but I couldn't respond to her. My body won't move and I couldn't make my eyelids open. All that my body could do was shake with no control. The floor was sure cold; it's as cold as the rain outside. I can hear the raindrops hitting the ground outside. Maybe the rain became stronger already? That's no good. We need to get back to the academy.

Ugh. I fainted again. I hate this. I wish I was a polar bear or something. At least I wouldn't have problems with getting cold. I think I'd prefer becoming a penguin though rather than becoming a polar bear.

Anyway, the rain sure is merciless.


	25. Chapter 25: Friends Are Nurses

**Chapter 25: Friends Are Nurses**

I opened my eyes and see a familiar ceiling.

"W...Where am I?"

I try getting up from the bed but it seems my strength could only let me get up half way.  
My body feels so weak and it kind of hurts to move.

"Don't move too much or suddenly. If you need to get up, do it slowly."  
It was Hijirikawa-san. He helped me sit up on the bed. I had to move slowly because it was really painful to move my body. What the hell. First I was banned from sweets and now I'm stuck on bed! I've done nothing wrong. I've been a good girl. God, why am I subjected to these sufferings? Huhu.

"T-thank you, Hijirikawa-san."

"Kaori! You're awake!"

Haruka was putting flowers in the vase beside the door and then approached me.

"Thank goodness you woke up. Syo-kun, Shinomiya-san, and I were so scared when you fainted all of a sudden."

"So I did faint. I'm sorry to cause you all trouble."

I looked around the room and realize that I'm in the academy's clinic.

"Good morning, everyone!" Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki entered the room.

"Good morning, Ori-chan! This is for you!"  
Natsuki gave me a Piyo-chan stuff toy.

"Thank you very much! I love stuff toys! Thank you, Natsuki!" I hugged the stuff toy and it was soft and fluffy.

"Kaori-chan, you alright?" Otoya asked.

"I'm alright. It hurts to move my body though but I feel alright."  
Syo placed the back of his hand on my cheek.  
"Hmmm…you're not as cold as before but your skin is still cold. I think she'll need to warm up more."

Hijirikawa-san, who was seated beside the clinic bed, grabbed my hand.  
"Yes, she is still cold. I'll get some porridge." He heads over to the pot placed at the table beside the window and puts some hot porridge into a bowl. He returns and gives me the bowl.

"Careful it's hot. It was cooked just a while ago."

I took the bowl and it was hot indeed. I tried it and it tasted good.

"This tastes really good! Where did you guys get this?"

Otoya laughs. "Masayan made it. He's good at cooking you know."

"Really? Hijirikawa-san, it really is good!"

"T-thank you for the complement."

"Haha. An embarrassed and flustered Hijirikawa-san is too cute."

I laughed and Hijirikawa-san just tried to keep his cool but his face turned red and it was just too cute. Haha.

"I thought the lady was the one who was sick. Why are you turning red over there, Hijirikawa?"  
Jinguji-san came.  
He approached me and handed me a big bouquet of roses.

"U-umm…t-thank you, Jinguji-san."

Jinguji-san then sits on the side of the bed and moves close.

"Hm? You still call me by my last name? Just call me Ren from now on. I would like that very much."

"O-okay. Sorry to worry you and thank you once again for the roses, Ren-san. I think that these are too much though."

"Nonsense. Those roses are not enough to express how worried I was to learn about you fainting and becoming really cold like ice." He pats my head.

"Cold as ice?"

"When you fainted, I was the one who carried you. Your body was really cold and your skin was cold like ice." Syo said.

"It's true. Nanami-san and I checked as well and when we touched your cheek and arm, you were really cold." Natsuki said.

"I-is that so? I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience and for worrying you all. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gone with you guys after all."  
I felt really bad because I hate being an inconvenience for other people. I shouldn't have gone with them.

"Nonsense! It was fun having you with us!" Natsuki said.

"That's right. We had fun on the rides and mini games at Carnival World with you." Syo said.

"Plus, without you, it would have been harder for us to handle Satsuki." Haruka said.

"Thank you, guys. You're all such great friends! I'm very thankful and happy I met you all." I felt really warm inside to have such wonderful people around me. I love everyone very much!

"Well, you just stay here and rest up! If you need anything or feel lonely or bored, feel free to call us!" Otoya said.

"That's right. You should rest if you want to get back to school tomorrow. You're lucky that you got sick on a weekend." Natsuki said.

Tomochan came too. "Kaori! Are you alright now? You're not going to turn into an ice cube, right? I won't let that happen even if it means I'll have to hug you forever to keep you warm!"

"I-I'm alright now, Tomochan. Please let go. I'm starting to suffocate."  
I think Tomochan worried too much. I can't breathe, please let go.

The clinic was usually a quiet and empty place but with everyone around, it was really lively and noisy. Haha. It was fun. We all talked and played together. The others even sang while Otoya played his guitar. We also ate together and enjoyed the food Tomochan ate and Hijirikawa-san's cooking. It was fun even though the school nurse scolds us time to time for being noisy but what really touched me was that they took really good care of me and decided to spend the day with me here in the clinic. They're all so nice.

It was evening and it was getting late.  
"You guys should go and rest. There are classes tomorrow. You guys might end up sleeping in class or become sick."

"I guess we should but will you be alright by yourself? You still can't move around so much too." Tomochan said.

The clinic has a doctor but he's out at the moment because he had an event to attend to and won't be returning until two days from now so we just have the school nurse at the moment but since the doctor left a hell lot of unfinished paper work, the nurse is usually busy finishing them before the deadline so she doesn't really get to tend to me so much. She thanked everyone for being around since it gave her the opportunity to do the paper works.

"I think I'm going to be okay." I said but Tomochan wasn't convinced.

"I can stay and watch over her." Hijirikawa-san said.

"Is that really alright with you, Masayan?" Otoya asked.

Hijirikawa-san nodded.

"Eh? I would like to stay here and watch over the lady as well." Ren-san said.

"No way. I don't trust you being with Kaori-san." Syo said with his arms crossed.

"Is that so, Ochibi?"

"Well, it's all up to you, Masayan! Take good care of her." Natsuki said.

"Don't worry! I also have Piyo-chan with me!" I held the stuff toy that Natsuki gave me this morning. He smiled.

Haruka placed two cups of tea on the desk beside me. "Goodnight, Kaori. Get well and see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Everyone bid farewell and left me and Hijirikawa-san here in the clinic.

"If you need anything, just tell me." Hijirikawa-san said as he sat on the chair beside the bed and opened his book.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a fiction novel about a vengeful ghost that haunts and curses a village."

"Ohhh, that sounds interesting! I love horror and supernatural stuff!"

"You like horror?"

"Yes. I like horror very much! There are times that when I can't sleep, I'd read lots and lots of horror stories, legends, rumors, and myths online and I even watch horror movies or series when I have the time. I like them very much! Do you like them, Hijirikawa-san?"

"Masato."

"Hm?"

"You can call me Masato. I think that would be shorter and more convenient for you rather than calling me by my last name."

"Alright. I'll call you Masato but you call me by my name as well like everyone else, okay?"

He nods and turns a page of his book and places a bookmark on that section before putting the book away.

"Why did you stop reading?"

"I think that it would be rude to read while you talk to me."

"Not at all. I don't mind."

"Well, I think it's rude of me. I'd feel like I'd be ignoring you."

I remembered the tea that Haruka prepared before she left and took one of the cups and gave it to Masato-san.

""Here you go. Haruka prepared to cups of tea before she left. Enjoy while it's still warm."

"Thank you. You should be careful. You might drop the cups."

"Hehe. I'm not that weak!"

I spent the evening just chatting with Masato-san about random things. It's fun talking with him; he's actually really fun. He's just a little stiff at times but I guess that's because of his upbringing.

As time passed, I started getting sleepy.

"Masato-san, I'm getting sleepy. I'd like to lie down now."

He helped me lie down and I noticed that it wasn't as painful to move my body. I think that I can make it to class tomorrow if I get to sleep well tonight.

"Thank you, Masato-san. You should get some sleep as well."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll just be here if you need anything." He said.

I hugged the Piyo-chan stuff toy and I slowly faded away to sleep. I guess I'm still tired. I'll see everyone again tomorrow. I hope Masato-san won't stay up too late.


	26. Chapter 26: Kaoru in Saotomate

**Chapter 26: Kaoru in Saotomate**

As I slept, I had a dream…well I would call it more of a flashback. It was about my first day working in Saotomate as Kaoru.

* * *

I woke up a bit earlier today since I have to put on and fix my wig and makeup. Today is my first shift in Saotomate as Kaoru. They told me that manager-san doesn't know about Kaoru being the same person as Kaori so I have to be careful around him; it turns out that it was strictly teachers only that knew about Kaoru being Kaori.

I finished fixing myself and went on my way to Saotomate. Since it was still early in the morning, I didn't bump into anyone or was seen by anyone. I arrived at Saotomate and prepared myself.

"Good morning. I'm Yamashita Kaoru, the new part timer."

Manager-san was checking the inventory as usual when I came.  
"Oh! You're quite early! Welcome to Saotomate and I hope you'll do your best. I'm Nowaki, the manager."

He proceeded to tell me what I'd be doing and what I should be checking. Though I already know all of these as Kaori, I pretended to not know and learn as Kaoru. After the manager finished talking, he stared at my face. I feel uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong with my face, manager-san?"

"Are you related to Yamashita Kaori?"

"Yes, I am. I'm her older brother."

He stared longer at my face and I am really getting uncomfortable with this.  
"No wonder! Sorry for staring but you really do resemble Kaori-chan when I take a better look."

"I guess so since we are siblings after all."

"Anyway, during this time, customers start coming. You should go behind the cashier now and one more thing, please call me Nowaki."

"Roger that, manager-san."

"Nooo! Don't be like your sister!"

There is no way I am going to give you that privilege. Haha. It's much more fun to call you manager-san.

Unlike my first shift as Kaori, it seems that there are many customers today. Well, it is near the end of the week so people have more time to go around and all. At least today won't be boring and I won't have to end up being bothered by manager-san.

"Hey, look! Saotomate has a new employee."  
"Really? Where?"  
"Over there by the shelf at the left! He looks quite handsome, doesn't he?"  
"Kya! You're right! He's cute!"

I can hear all of you. I guess girls these days are really like that. I would never be like that. Besides, romance is not on my list until I fulfill my dream of becoming an idol and composer!

"Excuse me."

I heard a girl behind me. "Yes? What can I do for you?"  
I thought there was only one girl behind me but when I turned around, there was a bunch of them. Is Kaoru really that attractive for them? I guess if I was really a boy, I would be popular with girls. Ugh, if I really was born a boy then I hope I wouldn't turn into a playboy like Ren-san. Sigh.

"We were wondering if you had this in stock here in Saotomate. I usually buy this at the mall but if you have this here then I won't have to go so far anymore."

I took the product and looked at the label. "I'm not sure if we have this in stock but let me check the inventory list. Please hold on for a while."  
I went back behind the cashier to get the inventory list underneath and searched for the product's name. I hope it's here.

"Kya! I'm going to take a photo of him!"  
"Oh! Me too! Me too!"  
"I feel like I've seen him somewhere before."  
"Really? From where?"  
"I think I might have seen his face on a magazine."

"Excuse me, we sell the product here but we ran out of stock. If you want, you can return next week. By that time, we'll have them available." I handed over the product back to her.

"A-alright! I'll come back next week. Thank you!"

"Kya! His smile is so cute!"  
"You're lucky!"  
"I will cherish this product he touched!"  
The girls left and the store became less noisy.

"You seem popular with the female students, Kaoru-kun."

"It seems so but I'm not interested in them."  
Of course I won't be interested. I'm a girl after all.  
I went back to the shelf I was fixing but the some customers came and so I went to greet them instead.

"Welcome to Saotomate."  
I was surprised that it was Tomochan and Haruka. I better be careful not to give myself away.

"OH MY GOD!" Tomochan suddenly shouted and pointed at me. This also caused everyone in the shop to stare.

"Tomochan, what's wrong?" Haruka asked her.

"K-K-K-KAO-K-KAO…!"

Oh my lord, did Tomochan see thru my get up or something?

"Tomochan, you're making a scene. Everyone is looking." Haruka said while trying to put Tomochan's pointing arm down.

"Haruka…this person is KAORU! Yamashita Kaoru! The new model for that famous fashion magazine! He's the currently a trending and a rising model! IT'S ACTUALLY HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S HERE!"

Well…that caught everyone's attention…I was…totally not prepared for that. I didn't know Tomochan was a fan of Kaoru. I didn't know that I even had fans here in school.

"Ah! Now that you mention it, look! Here he is in this magazine!"

Everyone fussed over the girl who had a copy of the magazine where I was featured in.

"Whoa! It really is him!"  
"He works here in Saotomate?"  
"Could that possibly mean that he studies here too?"

Haruka tugged Tomochan's sleeve. "Tomochan, does that mean that he's Kaori's brother? The one she told us about before?"

"It has to be! I do see the resemblance."

Thank you Tomochan for making me known now. I won't be surprised if everyone would start talking about it and bothering me in class asking if I really am Kaoru's sister. Thank you. Thank you. Good bye, quiet life.

Tomochan then approaches me and grabs my hands. That shocked me.

"Uhm! I-I'm Shibuya Tomochika and I'm a big fan of yours! I have every magazine that you've appeared on since your debut as well as your first solo album that was released just recently! I-I'm also a friend of your sister though we're not in the same class!"

Oh Tomochan, If only you knew the truth.  
"Thank you very much for your support, Shibuya-chan. I appreciate it very much."  
I escaped her hands and grabbed hers instead.  
"But most of all, thank you for taking care of my younger sister. I hope that she isn't troubling you very much."

Tomochan grew really red all of a sudden and I can tell she's really happy and flustered. Tsukimiya-sensei said that giving some fan service and interaction is not that bad and is necessary at times.  
I released her hands and smiled at her before going back to work. My actions not only stirred Tomochan but everyone else who was in the shop. I guess that was a bit over the top perhaps?

I didn't get to rest very much at all during my shift since a lot of girls and curious students kept coming into the shop because of Tomochan. Tsukimiya-sensei came as well but he didn't buy anything. He was just there to check up on me and before he left, he gave me a thumb up. I guess that from now on, my shifts as Kaoru won't be as quiet as Kaori's.

* * *

"Good job today, Kaoru-kun! You did a very good job!"  
Manager-san was probably happy because I attracted many customers and probably broke the average sales mark for the shop.  
I helped clean up the shop and finally I can get back to the dorm and rest.

"Thank you for today! I look forward to your next shift!"

I waved back at manager-san with a wry smile.  
Man, I'm tired! That was one hell of a shift indeed! That would never happen with Kaori…  
I stopped walking all of a sudden to that thought. I couldn't tell whether that was a good or bad thought but I felt like I was stabbed in the heart. Anyway, I got to get back and get some sleep if I want to survive school tomorrow.  
On my way back to the dorm, I met Syo in the main hall. He was about to get back to his dorm as well. I wasn't planning to greet him but he saw me.

"Hey."

I stopped walking and faced him. "Yes? What is it?"

Syo was staring at me. "You're Kaori's brother, right?"  
I nodded.

Syo then suddenly went up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Hey, what are you—"

"How come you're never around when Kaori needs you?!"

I was shocked by his words.

"You know, when Kaori gets sick she doesn't even go to the clinic! She just goes to class and pretends nothing's wrong and then she gets back to her room right away and takes care of herself! Another thing that pisses me off is that you never come and visit her in class or try to see her around the school! It may not show on her face but she feels lonely too, you know! What kind of older brother are you?! You piss me off!"

Syo…

He lets go of me and walks away. He knew that though I tried my best to hide it…actually I feel that everyone kind of saw right thru me somehow.  
I continued walking to my room.

I sat on my bed and thought about what Syo said. Well, it's not possible with Kaoru since he is Kaori. He can never be there for Kaori…just like my real brothers.  
My older brother is sixteen and a half years older than me so he was busy with college and his own life when I was born. He took up medicine to become an orthopedic surgeon and lived in a dorm since his school was far from home. He barely had free time to spend with us. My younger brother on the other hand was not the tough type. I was always the one protecting him and standing up for him. Though we were always together, I was more of a man than he was.

I paused and thought about Syo's words. It would have been nice to have a sibling who stood up for you when you needed help…it would have been nice if I had someone who stood up for me back then. I was the middle child and only daughter so I tried my best to become tough and independent because I didn't like special treatment but I guess along the way, I wanted to know what it was like to be taken cared of rather than the one taking care of the other. I laughed.

"What the hell am I getting all gloomy and sad for? I feel happy where I am now. I shouldn't think about that now. I've got to concentrate working hard in becoming a fully fledged idol and composer! There's no room for sadness now!" I smiled while I stretched my hand out to the ceiling. I stood up and went to take a shower and changed clothes. I looked outside the window before going to bed and the sky was full of stars again; the sky was beautiful. I went to bed and realized that I haven't eaten dinner yet. My stomach grumbles good night to me. I learned three things today. One, my modelling career is going well. Two, Kaoru is popular among the girls. And three, Tomochan is my biggest fan by far. I hope the idol career will do well. I laughed.


	27. Chapter 27: A Lost Heart

**Chapter 27: A Lost Heart**

Well, I'm back to normal and healthy again thanks to everyone. The only thing that hasn't changed is the weather. It's still raining and dark outside.  
Today, we're listening to Ichinose-san's recording. He really is amazing; his singing is on the note and all. I guess I can say that his singing is definitely perfect but something is just missing. I can't tell what it is though.  
Ichinose-san's recording finished and Hyuga-sensei presses the intercom button to speak to Ichinose-san who was still inside the recording area.

"The rhythm and pitch followed the score and the vocal balance was also very good. That was pure perfection. However, this is no place to be mastering proper singing.  
Your goal is to become an idol. You've been in this school for three months now and despite my repeated criticisms, you haven't changed a bit."

Those words must be really painful for Ichinose-san. If I was told that, I would have really taken that to the heart.

"I told you this before. There's something that your songs lack. It lacks heart."

Heart…I think Hyuga-sensei is right. Though his singing is perfect, it lacks the ability to move one's heart because the songs themselves have none.

"I think it's about time I said this to you."

All of us looked at Hyuga-sensei.

"Ichinose Tokiya, I can't let you stay in this class any longer."

Ichinose-san was utterly surprised…well, we all were.

I felt really bad for Ichinose-san. He has a lot of talent and potential that it seems like a waste for him to be taken out of the class. The day went on as usual but I couldn't help but feel bad for Ichinose-san.

It was evening already and it's still raining outside. I was with Otoya, Tomochan, Haruka, Masato-san, Natsuki, and Syo. We were just talking while having some tea since it's cold.

"Tokiya?!" Otoya said in surprise.

Syo nodded. "He was kicked out of S class."

Haruka was really sad. "Ichinose-san…"

"Tokiya…even though he always puts a lot of effort…" Syo was really frustrated.

"I don't know what to say to him…" Otoya was really sad too. I think all off us share the same feeling.

"Learning with theory alone…is difficult." Natsuki said.

"His songs have no heart…I guess…" Masato-san said.

Haruka was surprised with what Masato-san said and I guess she realized it too. That would explain what she felt during the live performance in Carnival World.

"So he'll be moved from S class to the normal class, huh? Gotta be tough…" Tomochan said.  
I had no words to say so I just listened to everyone and kept my thoughts to myself.

* * *

The next day, I heard from Haruka that Ichinose-san was now in their class. I was relieved that at least he was in a class with people he knew but what saddened me even more was that majority of the class ignores him and stays away from him plus there have been gossips about him going around the school. I hope he'll be okay. I may not know him very well but no one deserves this kind of treatment.

Classes went on as usual but I couldn't feel too happy today.  
I looked outside the window and the sky was wonderful today. I hope something good will happen.

As I looked at the wonderful sky, I just had a sudden thought. Perhaps, Ichinose-san is just lost; maybe his heart is just lost. It didn't disappear, he just misplaced it. I believe that he'll find it.


	28. Chapter 28: Summer Camp Is Coming

**Chapter 28: Summer Camp Is Coming**

It was break time and I was on my way to Saotomate. When I passed by the main hall, there were many students by the bulletin boards. I wonder what everyone is getting excited for. I saw Tomochan and Haruka and went over to them.

"Hey, what's with everyone?"

"Ah! Kaori-chan! Summer camp is nearly here!" Tomochan said.  
I can tell she's excited over it because of her smile.

"Summer camp?" Haruka asked.

* * *

"Listen everyone! The long awaited annual summer camp is just around the corner!" Hyuga-sensei seems excited about this summer camp as well. His announcement also made everyone else in the class excited.

"This year's summer camp will be held in a southern island resort!"

Ah! Now Hyuga-sensei has made me excited for this summer camp as well!  
Everyone got even more excited over the location!

"The blue sea, the beautiful white sand, the cool sweet wind, you'll all be enjoying those!"

Everyone was fired up!

"However, after we come back home, it will be time for deciding your fate! Once we get back from the summer camp, it will be time for you to find your partner for the graduation audition!"

Everyone became a bit serious.

"Pairs will be formed between those who are in the idol course and composer course. After finding your partner, the two of you has to work together to form your dream debut. I'm sure some of you have already decided on whom you're going to work with, but for those who haven't…this camp is your big chance for finding a partner! Choose your partner carefully and remember that falling in love is forbidden!"

Again with that weird rule of no romance. Well I guess that in a school of many talents and beautiful people, one could actually fall in love if another but that's not my problem. My problem is getting a partner! I'm not even sure if I can get a partner for the graduation audition! Most probably I'm going to be told to partner up with "Kaoru". This is so lame but I guess I don't mind performing and composing. Sigh…it's like doing a school project all by myself. Such a hassle. Oh well, I'll ask Hyuga-sensei after class.

Class went on as usual and when it was over, I went over to Hyuga-sensei before leaving the classroom.

"Hyuga-sensei, about choosing a partner for the graduation auditions…"

"Ah yeah. Tsukimiya and I talked about it with Saotome yesterday."

"So what did he say?"

"You'll be debuting as both Kaori and Kaoru."

"So I'll be writing a song for my alter ego after all…"

"Hm? Not exactly. When I said that you'd be debuting as Kaori and Kaoru, I meant that you will write a song separately for Kaori and Kaoru and you'll sing as Kaori and Kaoru."

"W-wait! So I'm debuting as myself and as Kaoru?!"

"Yes. So I'm afraid you'll have to decline anyone who asks you to be their partner."

" Okay…Thank you for your time, Hyuga-sensei…"

So I really am going to be working with myself but I didn't expect that I'd be debuting as a man and a woman. So I guess I'll have to compose two songs before graduation comes.  
I was already about to go out of the classroom's door until,

"Yamashita-san, I forgot to mention something to you."

"What is it, Hyuga-sensei?"

"Saotome also mentioned that you'll be revealing that Kaori and Kaoru is actually one person."

"I-I have to what?!"

"You have to reveal that Kaoru is actually you. Saotome said that it's a must. It won't be mentioned in the media so only those who are going to be present in the graduation auditions will know. We also asked the guests and special spectators to keep it a secret so that your future employers won't know as well as the general public."

"How come?! Do I really have to?!"

"We decided on this because we thought that it would bring closure with yourself."

"Closure?"

"Recently, we've noticed something about you. When you perform on front o people as Kaoru, you're full of confidence and you appear to be shining. However, when you perform as Kaori, you seem to lose confidence in yourself and you end up being restrained; you don't shine as bright."

"..."

I see, they noticed after all. The reason why I created Kaoru was not only for joining contests as a man to hide my identity...it was because I had no confidence in myself. I felt that if I was "Kaori", then I'd automatically end up losing; that was what I thought. So I pretended to be another person—a person who was "better than Kaori. I've always had an inferiority complex. When people praised me, I always felt like I didn't deserve it and that I didn't have any talents. In a way, I looked at myself as a worthless person.

"We want you to be as confident as Kaoru. We want you to realize that you really do have a talent and that you're capable of doing this. We know that you have an inferiority complex and we all think that you have to get rid of it. If this won't get rid of it completely, then we hope that it would at least lessen it greatly. You need to believe in yourself more, Kaori."

"O-okay. I'll do my best."

I left the classroom and now, I'm starting to go crazy. I have to reveal that I'm Kaoru?! I find that quite embarrassing! Thinking back on my acting and all, Kaoru is just too far from Kaori's personality. I wish that I could have just kept it a secret!  
Oh well, I'll have plenty of time to reflect and get over this during the summer camp…I better start packing. Wait, do I even have a swimsuit for the beach?

I was walking and was on my way to the practice hall to play with the piano. I just wanted to calm down a little plus I didn't really have much to do for the time being.  
I sat down and started playing a melody that I wrote before and then I started playing melodies that just popped up in my head. This is really fun. Just hearing the piano fill up the room, it's like I'm in the middle of a forest where everything is just calm and music just comes around to wrap you in warmth and happiness with a nice cool breeze.  
I started making up lyrics to the melodies and started singing. Music is so much fun! I can't imagine living without it! I want to make many more moments like this that not only I would enjoy but others will as well. I want to make them smile and enjoy the magic of music. For me, music is love. I continued playing and singing whatever came to mind until I heard someone enter the room.


	29. Chapter 29: Almost Fell

**Chapter 29: Almost Fell**

The moment I heard someone's footsteps, I stopped playing and singing all of a sudden.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden? That sounded beautiful. You can really sing very well."

"I was just startled. Sorry…"

It was Masato-san. He came closer to the piano and looked over it.

"Did you compose that on the spot again? You don't have any music sheets with you."

I nodded. I then noticed that Masato-san was holding some music sheets.  
"Are those music sheets? Are you here to practice? I'm quite done with the piano so you could use it."

"Actually, I came here because I thought you'd be here."  
I was surprised. He was looking for me?  
Masato-san went to the piano and placed the music sheets.  
"I was hoping you'd be here because there's a song I wanted you to listen to."

"A song? Really?"  
I happily sat down on the other end of the piano chair and listened to Masato-san's song. The song was really good in my opinion. It was beautiful…and…somehow the song makes my heart beat fast. As I listened longer to the song, I feel as though my face had gotten hotter and my chest has been feeling a certain pain. I don't know what this feeling is but…

Masato-san's song ended.  
"So how was the song?" he looked at me and it seems that he's anticipating my reply.

For some reason, I couldn't bring my head up or dare to look at him straight in the face. I just kept my head down.

"Was the song not good?" he asked.

"No! I-It was beautiful…really beautiful. I loved it very much."

"I'm happy you liked it. This song…it was meant for you."

I couldn't say anything in return and kept my head down. I wanted to say something but nothing would come out of my mouth and I felt too uneasy. I just want to run away right now.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, there is nothing w-wrong!" I stood up.

"I need to go now. It was a really wonderful song. Thank you very much, Masato-san."  
I immediately left the room without looking at him. I just couldn't.

I need to calm down. I think I'll go and buy a cake in the canteen then I'll eat at a bench in the gardens. I looked out of one of the windows in the hall and the weather was good today so it's okay to eat outside. I reached the canteen and I immediately bought some tea and my favorite cake, strawberry shortcake, and went over to the gardens.

I enjoyed my cake and tea in the peaceful silence of the garden. The weather was really nice. It wasn't too hot or cold. I looked up and there were many white clouds in the sky; they were cute. They looked beautiful while they were all floating up in the sky.  
I stretched out one of my hands towards the sky and ended up staring up for a while. The cool wind came by and brushed on me from behind.  
Sigh. That was close. That was very close.  
I clenched my hand, pretending to catch one of the clouds in the sky though I knew that I can't actually catch any of them.  
Very close.

I almost fell in love. 

* * *

I heard from one of my classmates that today, we were going to have a group activity with class A. I decided not to go to class because I didn't feel like I was up to it. I told Hyuga-sensei that I was not feeling well and he took note of it. I'll just ask Syo and Ren-san about what I missed and copy notes from them.

I didn't want to stay in the dorm room the whole day so I decided to take an extra shift in Saotomate but I went as Kaoru since Kaori is supposed to be sick today.  
I just told manager-san that I was free for the day and decided to work.


	30. Chapter 30: Southern Island

**Chapter 30: Southern Island**

The day of the summer camp came and we all set out to the southern island resort. When we arrived on the island resort, we were all mesmerized by the place! It was paradise on earth!

All of us students gathered in one place and Hyuga-sensei and Tsukimiya-sensei were talking.

Hyuga-sensei spoke first. "The purpose of this summer camp is to decide on the pairs for the graduation audition. Idol course and composer course, this is the perfect chance to determine whether partners are right for each other."

Tsukimiya-sensei, who was beside Hyuga-sensei in his yellow summer dress, then spoke too. "Everyone, interact with each other and seek an appealing work. I pray you'll find the perfect match!"

Many students started talking and all.  
"Hey! Who are you going to pair up with?"  
"I'm not sure yet, I hope that I'll make the right choice!"  
"I have no more problems. I already got a partner."  
"Lucky you!"

Everyone was fired up and motivated. I wish them all good luck too; I hope they'll be able to find a good partner while I am left to be partnered with my alter ego. Huhu.

Shining Saotome suddenly appeared wearing another weird costume which looked a bit like a Hawaiian style (I think?) and his prop was a stick with flames on each end and his headdress was like a bird.

"Welcome to this island, loved by the goddess of music! If you feel the touch of a mysterious wind, inspiration will come bubbling up!"  
He starts spinning around with his flaming stick.  
"Let's all enjoy and have a good time in this legendary island!"  
He then took his clothes off and he was left with a loin cloth and started running towards the ocean. He ran to the edge of the dock and jumped into the air and did some spinning and all.  
"Shining!"  
He dived into the water and swam away.

Sometimes, I don't know if he's really amazing or just plain crazy.

We all went into our cottages to unpack and start enjoying the wonderful island. Per cottage, two people can be accommodated. I shared a cottage with one of my female classmates, Yukina-chan.

"Wow! This island really is beautiful isn't it, Kaori-chan?!"

"Haha. It sure is! The beach is awesome and the island is just really beautiful with all the wonderful sceneries! I'm excited to finish unpacking and start walking around!"

"Haha! I know, right? Let's get this unpacking business done!"

Yukina-chan and I finished unpacking our things and went our separate ways around the island. We both had a copy of the key to the cottage so we didn't have to worry about getting back late and all.

I decided to wear an orange summer dress and white sandals. It's not that hot here on the island plus the wind coming from the ocean was cool. The temperature is just perfect! I took a small bag with me and put my music sheets, papers, and pencil inside and started walking around the island.

The island is just perfect! No matter where I look, the scenery is always beautiful! The ocean is so clear and pretty and the facilities are great too. After I went around most of the places, I looked for a place where there were no people. I found an area of the beach which was quite far away from the cottages. The place was quiet and beautiful and was a perfect spot to relax and to think. I sat down on the sand and stared at the ocean which was shining beautifully with the sunset.  
Time sure flies when you're having fun. I can't believe the sun is already setting.  
I watched the sun slowly go away and watched the sky turning from red and orange to a carpet of black with diamonds. I took out my pencil and paper and started writing some words that came to my mind. The moon was big and bright so I didn't need a lamp or flashlight to see what was I writing. While I was writing, I was humming some random tunes that came to my mind as well. Some of the melodies fit the words that I was writing while the others were really just random.

The next thing I knew, I had a short song on my paper with a fitting melody in my head.  
I looked around and there was no one else around the area. I stood up and with the  
paper in my hands; I took a deep breath and started singing.

 ** _The sun is fading time is moving on  
Another day has passed and gone away  
Day turns to night, the moon comes with winds that sway  
Smiling in the dark, lighting the paths we take_**

 **I close my eyes and see the memories**  
 **What I've done today, moments I enjoyed**  
 **The smiles I've made and seen are vividly**  
 **Playing in my mind, living happily**

 **I feel quite cold but warm deep inside**  
 **My heart beats strong just like the roaring tides**  
 **I hope these moments live and never fade away**  
 **Colored pictures stay, never fade to gray**

I spent the rest of the time just singing random melodies and words to the ocean. I couldn't stop because it was just wonderful in this spot. I didn't have to care if anyone would come and hear or disturb me. It was like I was in my own world for a moment. It made my heart feel really happy and light. I felt like my worries went away with the wind. I felt like the chains that held me were gone and I was free to go. I felt so happy that my eyes started crying tears of joy.

"I haven't shed tears in ages. I can't believe I'm shedding some now for being happy. I always felt that tears were meant for sad moments. This is just ridiculous. I'm ridiculous! Haha!"

I tried stopping my eyes which refused to listen to me and continuously wiped away my tears as I laughed. I guess if someone were to see me right now, I'd look like a crazy person who's crying and laughing at the same time. Haha.

"I probably look like a crazy person right now. Haha. My eyes just won't stop crying. I guess that I've been holding back for too long. Haha."

"That's not good."

I got startled. When I turned around, it was none other than Masato-san.


	31. Chapter 31: Unrequited

**Chapter 31: Unrequited**

Ah! I'm still crying! I don't like it when people see me crying. I'll just turn away.

"I'm sorry. Don't mind me. This is nothing."

"You have a habit of apologizing for everything, don't you?"  
Masato-san goes over to me and gives me a handkerchief.  
"Here, use it."

I took it and used it to wipe my face that was full of tears that eventually stopped after a while. Thank god my eyes stopped crying. My eyes were already a bit swollen.

"It's late already, you should head back t o your cottage."

"Eh?" I looked at my watch. "You're right! It is already late! I didn't notice!"

I got my things and placed them back in my bag.

"I think that's everything."

I was about to start walking back when I remembered that Masato-san was also out here at this time.

"Masato-san, aren't you going back too? What were you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk but I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice that I already walked so far. I was going to head back until I heard someone singing. I followed the voice and that's how I found you here."

"Oh…wait, how long were you listening to me then?!"

"Quite a long while."

How embarrassing. Why of all people…

"U-um…sorry if I was being silly. Please just forget about what you heard tonight."  
I turned around and was about to start walking.

"Why? I think that your singing was wonderful."

I froze.  
He said that my singing was wonderful…I…I…

"I think that my singing isn't very good at all. I feel that I'm not that good at all. Please don't say that to make me feel flattered or to feel better. I find that joke to be painful rather than funny. I don't deserve tha—."

"I wasn't joking."

I clenched my bag's strap tighter and turned around to face Masato-san.

"I was telling you the truth. Why do you say that about yourself? You have a talent for singing. It was wonderful."

I…I'm not that good Masato-san. That's what I wanted to say but my body refused to cooperate and it made it harder to talk. I was trembling a little.

"N-no. I'm not that good. I-I don't deserve your p-praise. I'm sorry."

Tears started to come out again but these weren't tears of joy, they were tears of sadness. They were heavy; it made my heart feel heavy. I couldn't hold them back anymore and fell to my knees. I covered my face so desperately and allowed my hair to serve as a veil or curtain for my face that was looking down towards the ground with my hands against it.

"Kaori, what's wrong?"

Masato-san was already by my side trying to comfort me but I just couldn't stop crying. He picked me up from the sand and held me as he guided me back to the cottages.

He let me sat down on a bench and got some drinks from a nearby vending machine. He calmed me down and helped me stop crying.

"Have you calmed down now, Kaori?"

I nodded and took a sip of the juice he bought gave me.  
He sighed in relief.

He just sat there by my side and drank with me. Masato-san is really a kind person. I feel bad for causing him trouble.

"Masato-san, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you trouble and worrying you. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. You apologize too much."

I laughed. "Yeah, I do have that habit. Tomochan and Syo always scold me for it."  
I took a sip of my juice.

There was a moment of silence and it was quite awkward. After a while, I decided to tell him why I cried all of a sudden.  
"Masato-san, I'm sorry I cried all of a sudden. You see, it's like an effect of some events back when I was a small kid. When I was a small kid, I was full of energy, I was talkative, I was outgoing, and I was confident about myself. I loved trying new things and doing my best in all the things that I did but that led to some people disliking me and telling me words that hurt me so much. One time, it was art class in school when I was in the third grade. I finished my art work early and the teacher liked it very much that she showed it to the whole class. A lot of them liked it too and praised me but there were also many of them that felt and thought that I was bragging or was showing off. After class, they told me that doing my best was hurting other people. They said that I was shining so bright that it made everyone else unnoticeable. From that day on, I tried my best not to outshine other people and suppressed myself. I ended up not enjoying the things I did and even lost interest in many things. It also made me think and feel that I became inferior because I was no longer praised nor noticed by anyone else. While I learned to not shine brightly, everyone else became a burst of light that covered over me. I then started to think that I was not as good as other people and that I no longer had talent and this led to my inferiority complex. Instead of feeling good when people praise me, I feel bad because I think that they're just saying that to comfort me and that thought alone was painful for me. I started to feel that praise was more of an indirect way of insulting me or to console me. I disliked it. Then, there was my mother. She was a good mother but she wasn't good at keeping her temper and watching her words I was often misunderstood by her and she ends up punishing me by hitting me and calling me stupid and useless. I endure that every time I commit a mistake no matter how small or when I do something she doesn't like. It burned into my mind that I was indeed stupid and useless. I believed her words since I was just a small kid. I brought all that with me till I grew and grew. I couldn't let them go so easily. No matter what I did, good or bad, I always ended up being punished or ridiculed. They burned into my heart just how inferior and unimportant I was; it was just too much to forget. My confidence in anything I do…my confidence in myself…they're gone."

My hands were trembling again. I guess even after all these years; I still haven't perfected my control over my emotions. This is just pitiful.

My eyes were watering again but I was able to hold the tears back this time.  
"I'm sorry."

Masato-san then hugged me. I buried my face into his arms. I didn't cry, I just needed some comfort. I just needed someone to listen to me.

When I calmed down, I just ended up having some small talk with Masato-san. He was really considerate for staying with me and talking with me. Time flew so fast that the sun was already rising.

"Ah! It's already sunrise! We didn't get to sleep!" I said.

"You're right. I guess we didn't notice the time at all."

We watched the sun slowly climb up.

"Kaori."

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Hm? What is it, Masato-san?"

He held my hand and said, "I know that it's against the academy's rules and that this isn't exactly the right time to tell you this but I…"

I looked at Masato-san who was holding my hand so tightly.

"I've fallen in love with you. I like you."

The sun was up in the sky and was showering everything with its golden rays.

"M-Masato-san,"

I held his hand too.

"You are a very good person. You really are. You're kind and thoughtful, you're good at playing the piano, singing, and dancing, you're a gentleman and all. You're practically perfect. However…"

I held his hand tighter.

"However, I...I don't share the same feelings."

I lowered my head to hide my sad expression. Though I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was pained by my words.

"I like you too, Masato-san. But it's not in the same level as the way you feel towards me. I see you as a close friend."

Masato-san was silent.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings. I really like you but in a different way; you're more of a brother to me and my heart doesn't feel anything more than that."

Masato-san hugged me after an awkward silence.

"Kaori, it's alright. I didn't expect you to feel the same way. It's alright. I'm alright."

"Masato…"

I hugged him back.

"Masato-san, though I know how you feel towards me and that you know how I feel towards you, could we please still be friends? Please? I value our friendship very much. I don't want to lose a very good friend."

"Yes. I'd like that very much as well. I won't give up my feelings for you but it doesn't mean that I'll force you or do anything. I'll still be there by your side. I'll support you in your decisions and help you in your times of need. I won't leave you just because of this. Even if you choose someone who's not me in the future, I will support you as long as it will not harm you and keep you happy."

"Thank you very much, Masato. Thank you. You're truly the best!"

I hugged him for a while before we parted ways to return to our cottages. When we parted, he was smiling. He was happy but at the same time, I knew and felt that he was also sad. I'm really sorry Masato-san. I think that your timing was just early. If you had waited longer, perhaps my feelings might have developed into those feelings you hold for me. I'm sorry, Masato-san.  
It's just that, I like you in a different way. 

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for reading this fanfic until now! I hope you would continue to read the future chapters!  
** **Just a little trivia, my favorite characters before Ai Mikaze appeared was Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguuji. I fell in love with  
Masato but when season 2 came and Ai came, I just fell hard for Ai. Haha. Anyway, it's almost time for the graduation auditions!  
That means Ai is coming soon! :D**


	32. Chapter 32: No Partner

**Chapter 32: No Partner**

So far, the summer camp has been fun and all and I was able to write some good material for my graduation audition. This place is full of inspiration and places to think clearly; I love this so much! But recently, I have been tortured by the disappointed faces of my dear schoolmates. 

* * *

During the second day of the summer camp, I was approached by one of my classmates.

"Yamashita-san."

"Minoru-san, what is it?"

"You see, I want you to be my partner for the graduation auditions. Would you please be my partner?"

"…U-um…I'm sorry, Minoru-san. I have to refuse your offer. I'm sorry."

"B-but why?!"

"I'm sorry but you see, I already have a partner."

"You do?! Who did you pair up with?!"

"I'm with—"

"Kaori-chan! Could you come here for a while? Look at this! You have to see this! It's really cute!"

"Alright! I'm coming."

I bowed to Minoru-san.

"Sorry Minoru-san, Yukina-chan is calling for me. I'm sorry."

I ran off with the image of his disappointed face stuck in my mind. 

* * *

After that, more and more students came to me in hopes of pairing up but I had to refuse them too. This is so heart breaking. It's not that I don't want to partner up with them; it's just that I can't. I have to be with "Kaoru" for the graduation auditions. Sigh. This is like turning down guys who ask you to be their girlfriend or something.

...  
...

I'm changing my line of thinking now. I'm just going to go and enjoy eating shaved ice right now by the beach side. Shaved Ice. Shaved Ice. What flavor shall I buy? Hmm…now that's a real problem. I think I'll go with strawberry or green apple flavor. Yeah. That would be nice. Maybe they have mango flavor? Oh well, I'll just see what they have.

I was just enjoying my mango flavored shaved ice and it was delicious and perfect for the heat.

"This is so delicious! I'm happy they had mango flavor!"  
I happily ate my dearest dessert until it was all gone.

"Sigh, I finished the whole thing already. Hmm, should I buy another one? Maybe this time I'll get the watermelon flavored one."

As I was about to go back to the counter to order the watermelon flavored shaved ice, I was approached by some students from my class and class A.

"Excuse, you're Yamashita Kaori-san?"

"Ah, yes I am."

"My name is Miwa Shinobu. I'm from A class and I was wondering if you would like to pair up with me for the graduation auditions."

She seemed like a nice girl. It was breaking my heart just knowing that I'd have to refuse her offer.

"I-I'm sorry, Miwa-san. I have to refuse your offer."

"Awww…it's alright. Thank you for your time."  
She left with such a sad face; I feel like a bad person right now. The other students who were with her also asked me the same question and one by one, I rejected them. I feel like a really bad person right now. Sigh.  
After they left, I bought my shaved ice but it wasn't as sweet as I thought it would be. The rejection makes it feel a bit bitter…

"This is your fault, Kaoru." I mumbled angrily as I ate one spoonful of the watermelon shaved ice. 

* * *

I decided to watch the sunset from the balcony of our cottage. The sunset was really beautiful. I watched the sun slowly falling away and then I realized that we would be going back to the academy soon…I felt a bit tense. I was nervous and excited for the graduation auditions. Sigh…

Ah! I remembered something all of a sudden. I opened my luggage bag and took out a notebook planner. I opened it right away and looked for the date of our return to the academy.

"I was right after all."

I went over to my bed and let myself fall on it with my back.

"Sigh, the day we return to the academy is the same day as the start of the collaboration album recording. I guess I won't be able to rest when we get back."

I stared at my notebook planner.

"It seems that the recording is going to be for a week. If everything goes smoothly, we could finish the album by the fourth day."

I then noticed the time of the recording sessions.

"Wait a minute." I sat upright on my bed.

"The recording time starts before my last two classes in the afternoon. That means that I'll be absent for those two subjects for the week. More importantly, it means that I have to get to the recording studio after my class before lunch break. How am I going to do that?! It takes me some time to put on my makeup and fix my wig and clothes to become Kaoru."

I was thinking of a solution when suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"Well…I could do that." I scratched my head.  
"I could attend school as Kaoru just for that week until the recording is done. I'll just file a sick leave for Kaori and go to school as Kaoru then I'll just leave after my class that's before my lunch break and go to the recording studio. I could copy notes from Syo or Ren-san."

I went into thinking and imagined the whole thing happening.

"I guess I have no choice. Looks like Kaoru is going to attend school when we get back."

I put my notebook planner back into my luggage bag and sat at the balcony while I enjoyed the breeze coming from the ocean.  
I think I'm craving for ice cream now. I wonder if the store is still open.

I think vanilla would be nice right now.


	33. Chapter 33: Kaoru in S Class

**Chapter 33: Kaoru in S Class**

We've returned to academy and that means that from today until the end of the week, I'll be Kaoru and Kaori will be stuck on a sick leave. It feels a bit awkward wearing the male uniform. It's been quite a while since I last wore this. Last time I wore this uniform was my shift in Saotomate; that's quite a while back indeed. Ugh, I miss my long hair covering my back; I feel

I continued walking towards my classroom and I noticed that most of the students I pass by in the hall were staring at me. I guess it's quite a given since Kaoru has been doing well in modelling and singing; I'm not surprised if most of the students know Kaoru by now.  
…I am also not surprised if they mistake me for a transfer student. I barely "come to school" anyway.  
I looked at my watch on my right hand. I'll have to remember to leave after my subject before lunch to make it to the recording studio.

Before I knew it, I reached the classroom. I normally enter from the front door when it's this early since my seat it nearer from the front door but I think I'll enter from the back door today.  
I went to the back door of the classroom and opened it. The moment I stepped in, a hat came flying towards me like a shuriken! I was able to catch it though.

"NATSUKI! I'M NOT EATING THOSE COOKIES! STAY AWAY!"

Eh? Natsuki is here? I guess he came to see Syo since it's still early.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" Syo came to me immediately after he noticed I caught his hat.  
He apologized and I gave him his hat. That was when he noticed.

"Eh?! Is that you, Kaoru?!"

Well, here comes my acting. Sigh. Kaoru's personality is just like a cool character from a shoujo manga; I created a devilish angel. Sigh.  
"Long time no see, Kurusu-san."

Natsuki comes over.

"So you're Ori-chan's older brother, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Shinomiya Natsuki."

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for being kind to my sister."

I smiled at them and proceeded to my chair.

"Wow. Kaoru-chan sure has a cool atmosphere; don't you think Syo-chan?"

"Yeah. He even looks and acts the part. You should be more like him, Natsuki. You'd totally be popular too."

"Haha. Really now? Kaoru-chan is in the modelling industry but has also entered the idol industry through a mini album he released a while back. They said his voice is clear and deep."

"Really? I guess he'll have a good career but…"

"Hm? What is it, Syo-chan?"

"I wish that he'd be more of a brother to Kaori though. He's never around for her. I can tell he's a good guy but he's lacking a lot as a brother."

"Now that you mention it, that's quite true. Maybe I should give him some of my cookies!"

"What?! No!"

It really is lively when Syo and Natsuki are together haha. I see, even my classmates are already puzzled as to why I'm here. Their whispers sure are getting louder or perhaps it's just my imagination.

After a while, Ren-san arrived in the classroom. I can tell he noticed me since Kaoru is sitting on Kaori's chair. I just avoided eye contact for now and continued looking out the window of the classroom.

"Hey Ochibi, who's that sitting on the lady's chair."

"Huh? Oh, it's Kaoru."

"The lady's brother?"

Syo nodded.

It was almost time for class to start and Natsuki left to go back to his classroom. Hyuga-sensei arrives soon after.  
When Hyuga-sensei was at the teacher's desk, I stood up and gave him two letters; the first letter notified him that I filed a sick leave for Kaori while the second letter was about Kaoru's work for the week.

"I see. Very well, do your best." He said to me.  
Hyuga-sensei then noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Kaoru, please stand on front of the class. It seems that you haven't introduced yourself yet."

I nodded and proceeded to the front of the class.  
Hyuga-sensei then calls for the class' attention.

"Alright everyone, I'd like to introduce you to your classmate who has never come to class until today."

What a very nice description of me, Hyuga-sensei. Really.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Yamashita Kaoru, idol course. This is my first time coming to former class since enrolment so please take care of me."

"You can ask Kaoru anything if you'd like so that you guys can get to know him more. Anyone have a question?"

A classmate raised her hand; it was Yukina-chan. Hyuga-sensei signals her to stand up.

"Hi there! I'm Kawabara Yukina. I'm a friend of Yamashita Kaori, the person who sits on the chair you were sitting on, so I was wondering if you're related to her."

"Ah, yes I am related to her. I'm actually her older brother. Kaori is absent today because she's currently sick. Since I decided to come to class, she told me that I could sit at her chair so that I wouldn't need to sit very far from the board."

Yukina-chan then sat down. Another classmate raised his hand.

"I was wondering why you haven't been attending class. It's okay if you don't want to answer. I was just curious."

"You see me and my sister work part time for the school and Shining Agency to pay off half of our tuition fee. We're not poor or anything; it's just that we wanted to help our parents."

"Aren't your parents working?"

"Our father works abroad and our mother is with him so my sister and I live alone at home since junior high school. We get an allowance from our parents each month but we take part time jobs to have some extra money and help with the expenses."

The class started whispering to one another saying how cool and amazing it is. What I can say is that it's tiring. Haha.

Another classmate raised his hand and asked, "So you work as a model, right?"

"Yes. I work for Shining Agency as a model but I have also started entering the idol industry. I hope to become a full fledged idol after graduating from this academy."

"How do you make up for your absence in school? Do you have something like special classes?"

"Yes. In exchange for being absent due to work given to me by Shining Agency, I attend special and extra classes and I am also given extra home work."

Everyone was whispering and talking about me; it was a bit uncomfortable but it can't be helped.  
Another girl in class raised her hand and asked, "Kaoru-kun! Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?"

All the girls started getting interested and all.

"…"  
I don't know how to answer this question. I thought for a while and just said whatever came to mind.

"Now, now, romance is forbidden in this school. I'm not dating anyone at the moment and I'm more concentrated on work and becoming an idol rather than romance. I also have a sister to look after. You girls should try not to lose your hearts too early and concentrate well. You wouldn't want to fail now, would you?"

Hyuga-sensei tried to calm down the class and then he said, "That's enough now. We have lessons to go through today. Get to know him better during your own time."

I got back to my seat and classes went on as usual.  
That was quite a challenge.


	34. Chapter 34: Rocking Heart

**Chapter 34: Rocking Heart**

The last class before lunch break ended. I went over to Syo.

"Hey Syo."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I'll be leaving school after the last subject before lunch for the week because I have a collaboration album recording for Shining Agency. Can I copy notes from you?"

"Oh yeah. Sure, there's no problem."

I thanked Syo and was about to leave.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"You really work hard, don't you?"

"Yeah. I've been taking lots of jobs to have more money for the expenses. Prices and bills do fluctuate, don't they? I wish they wouldn't so fast."

"Good luck with your job then."

"See ya."

I went back to my room to change my clothes and packed extra clothes and some snacks in case the recording would take long. I left the school and walked to the train station. After I got off at the station, I immediately took a cab to the studio. I'm happy I made it there on time.

"Good afternoon. I'm Yamashita Kaoru; I'll be working with you for this album. Let's do our best!"

I introduced myself to the person I was going to work with. This album is going to be a collaboration album with a rock singer so the songs are going to be rock (of course). The title of the album is "Rocking Heart"; it's a rock ballad album and the person I'm working with is also under the management of Shining Agency and I've been told that he is very good; his name is Kurosaki Ranmaru.

"I'm Kurosaki Ranmaru. Don't slack off and give it all you've got."

I nodded.  
He really is cool and his voice is perfect for rock indeed. I hope that I'll be able to do this.

We were given the lyrics and a copy of the melody beforehand so that we could practice before the recording. I've been practicing ever since I got the copy of the melody and it sure is a cool song. I expected this since Kurosaki-senpai was the one who composed the song.

We went into the recording room.  
In the recording area, there was a piano, two electric guitars, bass guitar, and a drum set. I positioned myself at the piano and Kurosaki-senpai picked up the bass guitar. Three other people entered the recording area to play the other instruments. The drums played first followed by the guitars and then the bass and piano. The intro of the song was such a cool and powerful melody that it amazed me. Kurosaki-senpai then started singing and it was amazing! Words couldn't express how amazing he was! I started singing on the second verse and then the rest was the duet. We played and sang the whole song to the end.

"Not bad, kid." Kurosaki-senpai said after the first recording.  
I smiled and nodded at him.

The manager that was assigned to look after the project then spoke to us through the intercom in the recording room.  
"That was really good for the first try! It was very good! Let's try it a few more times, okay? Keep up the good work!"

We then kept on repeating and recording the songs of the album. Generally, we did really well but Kurosaki-senpai said that we should play again; he said that it was good but not good enough; I guess he's really dedicated to his rock music.  
I thanked everyone and said farewell and was about to leave.

"Hey."

I turned around and it was Kurosaki-senpai.

"Kurosaki-senpai is there something you need?"

"Are you on your way home, kid?"

"I'm on my way to Shining Saotome Academy."

"The academy? Wait, are you a student there?"

I nodded.

"You're a student?! Seriously?! Don't go pullin' my leg here."

I took out my student ID card and showed it to him but I just showed him the front side or else he'll find out my real identity at the back.

"No way, I didn't expect that. From the way you played and sang back in there, I thought you were already in the business for quite a while."

"Oh, actually it's my first time to be in a band and to play rock music. It was fun."

Kurosaki-senpai was sure surprised. Well to tell the truth, I was scared the whole time during the recording because everyone was so talented and professional while I was just a newbie. I was scared of screwing up or forgetting the lyrics haha.

"I have to go now, Kurosaki-senpai. If I don't leave soon, I'll miss the last train."

"What are you talkin' about?"

He pointed at the clock in the studio.  
I looked at the clock and it was already too late! I missed the last train!

"Whaaaat?! It was already this late?!"  
I sulked. How am I going to get back to the academy?

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"You need to get back to the academy, right? I'm heading somewhere near there. You can ride with me."

"Ah! Thank you thank you very much! I owe you one!"

I guess I was saved by Kurosaki-senpai. If he didn't offer me a ride, I would have ended up sleeping at the studio or perhaps on the street. Huhu.

While we were in the car, we talked a bit. I was more of a listener though while Kurosaki-senpai kept talking about rock. I guess he really loves rock to the core.  
He dropped me off at the gates of the academy and I thanked him probably a hundred times.

"Hey kid, the recordings might end late most of the time so you'll probably miss the last train all the time. Just tell me if you need a ride again. I pass by here often on my way home."

"Yes! Thank you very much! I'll repay you somehow!"

Kurosaki-senpai left and I took out my cell phone and called Hyuga-sensei.

"Hello? Who's this calling so late?"

"Hyuga-sensei."

"Eh? Yamashita is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. Can you please help me get into the campus? The gates are closed and I just came from the recording job. Please help me!"

"Alright. Alright. Just wait for a moment. I'm coming."

After a while, Hyuga-sensei came and led me to a smaller gate by the back of the campus. He gave me a copy of the key to the gates' lock and told me to enter from here when I get back from jobs this late at night.  
I thanked him and went to my room and I fell asleep on my bed like a rock.  
Rock and roll and sleep.


	35. Chapter 35: Everyone Meets Kaoru

**Chapter 35: Everyone Meets Kaoru**

"Good morning everyone, to start this class I've got a copy of one of last year's graduation auditions. Since the graduation auditions are near, I was thinking of giving you guys some inspiration for your songs."

"Now, let's have…Kaoru!"

Hyuga-sensei gave me a smile and I went over to him to get the music sheet. He smiled at me as he gave over the music sheets; I gave him a wry smile.  
Hyuga-sensei seems unusually happy today; it freaks me out a bit.

I went over to the piano and looked over the music sheets before playing it.  
The song was wonderful as expected from a graduation audition song. As I played the song, everyone was quiet and concentrated on listening to the song. Everyone had their eyes closed and was listening to the song attentively; the song was so smooth and captivating.

"Thank you for playing for us, Kaoru. You can go back to your seat now."

I smiled and nodded and went back to my seat.

"Now! Let's have a sample of one of your works in progress!"

Everyone became noisy.

"W-what?!"  
"Eh?! No way! My partner and I haven't even finished half of our song yet!"  
"I don't have any lyrics yet!"  
"Our melody isn't that good! There are still many parts to revise!"  
"I hope I don't get picked!"

Hyuga-sensei laughed while hearing everyone's reactions. He looks over the class and points at a random student. Hyuga-sensei, this is just evil of you.

"You, let's hear what you've got so far!"

The student jumped in surprise.

He went over to the piano with his partner who was in our class and they performed whatever they have completed so far.

Everyone listened to their song and it was okay; there's a lot to improve on but it was okay. Hyuga-sensei gave them some pointers and advice on the revision and then he started looking for another pair to show what they had so far; I think we listened to about five pairs before class ended. Even I would have never been prepared for what Hyuga-sensei just did; good thing that I wasn't called.

"Hey Kaoru, are you going to eating with us?" Syo said.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Ah! Wait, shouldn't you be going out by now? What about your recording?"

"It's alright. The recording has been moved to the evening due to a conflict in schedule with the person I'm collaborating with so I'll be whole day in school for today."

I'll be having lunch with everyone except for today, and until the recording finishes, I'll be with them as Kaoru. I guess this will be the first time that everyone else will be meeting Kaoru. 

* * *

"EH?! I can't believe I'm having lunch with Kaoru!" Tomochan said as we ate at the table.

"Tomochan, calm down. You're attracting attention." Haruka said as she tried to calm down Tomochan who was just too happy at the moment.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm just really happy right now. Sorry for the inconvenience!"

"Haha. It's alright."

Oh Kaoru! You're too kind!"

I guess Tomochan really is a fan of Kaoru. I feel kind of sorry for her. I wonder what her reaction would be when she finds out that Kaoru is actually Kaori.  
Masato then comes over to the table.

"Masa—Hijirikawa-san, good afternoon."

That was close.  
Masato was a bit surprised to see me.

"Good afternoon. You're Kaoru-san, if I'm not mistaken."

I nodded at him and he sat down at the table. Otoya then came over together with Natsuki.

"Ah! Kaoru-kun! Good afternoon! You're eating with us today?"

"Good afternoon, Shinomiya-san. My recording has been moved to the evening so I'll be present for the whole day."

Otoya was looking at me.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. Sorry. I'm Yamashita Kaoru of S class. I'm in the idol course and I'm Kaori's older brother."

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Kaoru-kun! I'm Ittoki Otoya."

Jinguji then arrived as well.

"Oh? Nii-san is eating with us today?"

"Yeah. I'll be around the whole day for today."

"Is that so? This would be a wonderful opportunity to get acquainted with one another. Don't you think so, nii-san?"

"Hehe. I agree."

While we were eating, Haruka asked me a question.

"Kaoru-kun, what happened to Kaori? She didn't eat with us yesterday and then we've noticed that we haven't seen her since we got back from the summer camp."

"I was wondering the same thing. I've also noticed that she hasn't been to the practice hall either." Masato said.

"Oh that's right. Imouto-chan got sick after the summer camp. She got a bad fever for not sleeping and eating well so now she's on sick leave for the week. I swear, she gets sick for not taking care of herself. When she's in her composing mode, she just keeps on composing until she finishes or tires out without thinking of her health."

Bad mouthing myself like this is so weird.

"So she's been busy with her graduation song?"

"Yeah. She's been busy composing the melody of our graduation song."

"Eh?"

"Hm? Did I say something weird, Nanami-san?"

"Kaoru-kun, you said 'our' graduation song."

"Yes. Kaori is my partner after all."

"Ah. How cute. Imouto-chan and Nii-san are partners for the graduation audition. I'm excited to see that; that would be a treasure."

"We thought of pairing up since it would be the most convenient plus we're very much familiar with one another's style."

"That would make sense." Tomochan said.

I guess that I could take this opportunity to ask questions.  
"Hey Hijirikawa-san, is Jinguji-san always this flirty and flamboyant?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He's naturally like that."

"Does it bother you, nii-san?"

"Uh…not so much."

"Do not worry. I am a person who loves all women. I enjoy watching them grow and bloom; I wouldn't do anything to hurt their beautiful hearts."

"Then, please stay away from my sister." I smiled.

"I'm sorry, nii-san. If only it was that simple to ignore such a wonderful lady."

And here I thought it would work to ask him to stay away. Sigh.

Otoya then says, "Kaoru-san, I've noticed that Kaori doesn't like flirty or assertive men. In fact, every time she's near Ren she gets uneasy."

"Indeed. The lady sure gets defensive and wary of me. I would be happy when the day comes when she would warm up to me."

So Otoya and Ren noticed; I guess that I'll have to explain why.

"Well, I guess she's just somewhat afraid of those types of men."

"Afraid?"

"She was often hit on by men like that so it bothers and annoys her but then she developed a kind of phobia for them when she had some bad experiences with them."

"What happened to her?" Haruka asked.

"There was one time when an older man tried to bring her somewhere and when she refused to go with him, that man tried to take her by force. I was just thankful that she was with her guy friends who ended up defending her. Another incident was when a guy tried flirting with her and then became touchy. Kaori ended up smacking the lights out of him in self defense."

"Wow. Kaori had it rough." Otoya said.

"For the flirty type of men, she doesn't like them because she dislikes people who play with their words or play with other people's hearts. She thinks that those types of men can't love seriously or just wants to play with girls. She's not saying that all flirty men are like that but she just doesn't like them when that possibility comes to her mind."

"Are you that type of man, Kaoru?" Tomochan asks.

"Definitely not that type. I think that I'm the type that when he falls in love, it's serious and I think that I would be the type to take care of the person I like and makes sure that she's happy; something like that."

"I think that's really nice." Natsuki says.

"I guess so but I'm not interested in love right now. I just want to graduate and become a great idol!"

"Then you and Kaori better make a great song together and give it all you've got!" Syo says.

"Haha. I'll give it all of my body and soul if I have to!"

As we ate lunch, they just kept asking questions about me and what I do and then we just talk about random things which were really fun and interesting. I also got to learn more about my friends today which made me feel happy. Time flies when you're having fun and before we knew it, lunch break was nearly over.

"Ah! Look at the time!" Haruka said.

"Woah. Time sure flies when you're having fun." Syo said as he looked at his watch.

"Before we part ways, where is Kaori staying at the moment?" Masato asks.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Haruka and I went to her room yesterday and she wasn't there. Is she at your house or perhaps staying in a clinic or something?" Tomochan said.

Oh crap, I haven't thought about that. I guess I'll just say that the fever is so bad that she's confined at a hospital.

"She's confined at a hospital since her fever is high and she's quite weakened."

"Which hospital is she confined? I'd like to visit her some time." Syo said.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea! I'll go with you and then I'll bring some of my homemade cookies!" Natsuki says.

"What?! No! Do you want her to stay at the hospital longer?!"

"I'd like to visit Kaori-chan too." Haruka says.

"So do I." Masato says.

Oh no, I haven't thought this through. Uh…what hospital am I going to tell them?!

"Guys, it's almost time for class." I pointed at the cafeteria's clock.

"We should get going or else we'll be late for class."

"Oh, you're right. Lunch break is almost over." Tomochan says.

We all said our farewells and went to our respective classrooms.  
I have never felt more relieved to get to class. I was saved by the bell.


	36. Chapter 36: Rocking Hearts Photo Shoot

**Chapter 36: Rocking Hearts Album Cover Photo Shoot**

Today's the third day of the making of the collaboration album but there's no recording today. Instead, we're having a pictorial today for the cover and posters of the album.

"That's right! You two are definitely working it!"  
"Kurosaki-san, move a bit to the left. Yamashita-san, lift your hand a bit higher."  
"How about we do this pose? Now on to the next pose!"  
"Good! Nice work!"

The photographer sure is having fun. I guess that if I was in his shoes, I would feel the same with models who are good as me and Kurosaki-sempai.  
I'm wearing a white shirt with a blood splatter that looks like a heart with the album's name in the middle written in a rock themed font, gray pants which has some torn parts and wholes as design, and a black leather jacket tied on my waist. I'm also wearing some accessories such as a skull ring on my left thumb and a rose ring on my right ring finger, a pair of earrings that look like small red roses, a black choker on my neck, and chain bracelets. Then there's a pair of black boots with nice buckle designs. My hair is tied into a ponytail with some bangs on the front and my nails are painted black.  
Kurosaki-sempai on the other hand is wearing a black muscle shirt with a white off shoulder shirt on top that also has the same design as my shirt. He's wearing black pants that fit him well and a chain hangs on the right side. There are several rings on each of his hands and he wears several bracelets of different designs; his nails are also black. His shoes are also black boots with buckle designs but his buckles are different. His hair is his usual silver spiky style.  
I've got to admit, we look really handsome and cool.

"Alright you two, you guys did a good job! It's time for a lunch break!"  
The photographer's smile was really big and you can tell that he really is happy with what he's doing. Two staff personnel approached me and Kurosaki-sempai to give us towels and water. Lunch was provided and we ate together with the staff personnel; everyone sure was kind and fun.

During the lunch break, one of the male staff personnel approached me.  
"Excuse me, Yamashita-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy to be able to work with you in this photo shoot and you see, I'm a fan of yours and I was wondering if I could have a picture with you?"

"Sure! There's no problem with that!"  
I gave him a thumb up and he sat beside me. He held his hand out with his smart phone and was about to take a picture.

"Hey! No fair!" a staff personnel said with a joking tone.  
Several other staff personnel then went behind me and the man who was asking for my picture and did peace sign poses like me.

"Haha. I guess everyone's part of the picture!" I said.

We all laughed and took a few more pictures with different poses; it was really fun.  
I then noticed Kurosaki-sempai return from the bathroom and called him over.

"Kurosaki-sempai, come on in and join in the picture with everyone!"

His face scowls a bit. "Do I really have to?"

"Oh come on! It's going to be fun!" I said cheerfully.

Kurosaki-sempai had his arms crossed and looked at me with a "What a bother" kind of expression. I know he's kind of grumpy and serious looking but I know he's a nice guy inside! I went over to him and pushed him into the picture with everyone else and in the count of three, the picture was taken.

"Haha! Look at your face, Kurosaki-sempai!"

"What the? I wasn't prepared! You just suddenly dragged me into the picture!"

We took another one and then another with Kurosaki-sempai and I could tell he had fun too. He's kind of tsundere, isn't he? Haha.

The break was over and our makeup was retouched and ready for the camera once more. We did more poses and experimented with some props like the guitar, the piano, and some other stuff. The photographer also tried taking pictures from different angles and backgrounds which worked out very well. After doing several shots, we went over to the monitor to check out some of the photos.

"You two did very well! These photos are wonderful!" the photographer said as we browsed thru the pictures.

"No kidding. These pictures got quality for sure. Seems like choosing the best ones for the album cover and posters are going to be tough." Kurosaki-sempai said with his smiling face.

As we browsed thru the pictures, the photographer noticed something.  
"Yamashita-kun, you've got a pretty face. See? Look."  
The photographer went back to some of the pictures and pointed at me.  
"Looking closer, you can look like a girl if you let your hair down and change your makeup a bit."

Kurosaki-sempai takes a look too and says, "You're right. He can look like a girl if we change his get up a bit."

"Haha…I kind of get told that a lot…"  
Well naturally I would look like a girl since I AM a girl.

"Yamashita-kun, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a younger sister."

The photographer's eyes sparkle and light up.

"Oh! Is that so? I bet she's just as gorgeous as you! I'd be more than happy to have you and your sister in one photo shoot!"

My face gives him a wry smile.  
"Hehe…"

"Is your sister a model like you?"

"Uhm, no she's not a model. She's currently taking the composer course at Saotome Academy."

"Oh! A composer! I can see it now! She'll be wearing a Greek inspired long white dress with her hair tied into a braided bun with a white flower on the side of the bun and a dangling golden headdress that follows the flow of her dress and then she'll be holding music sheets with a pen in her hand and the background would be something like a forest where she sits on a rock while happily composing music in the territory of dear mother nature with the sun passing through the thick green leaves of the trees surrounding her and the elegant flowers on the bushes! Oh! I can see it now!"

"Uh, is that so? Hehe…" My wry smile seems to be struggling as the eccentric photographer-san imagines such photos and sceneries; photographer-san seems to be in his own little world right now and is shining brightly like a Buddha who is in the state of enlightenment. My dear eyes are going to be blind if I look at him any longer.

"You have a sister?" Kurosaki-sempai says.

"Ah yeah, we're both students in Saotome Academy. She also works part time but usually she's given paper work and shifts at the store in the academy and sometimes they ask her to compose some songs."

"Really? That's quite interesting. So she's aiming to become a composer?"

"Yes. She wants to create music that could touch people's hearts and make them happy. Actually, she was the one who composed the melody for my first mini-album."  
Well, all of my songs; we are the same person after all haha.

"That's impressive. Hope she writes rock music too." Kurosaki-senpai smirks.

"Haha. I'll tell her to try; it would be fun after all." I smiled.

The photo shoot ended by 4:00 pm.

"Good job today, everyone! Thank you for your work!"  
The manager said his thanks and everyone started packing up.  
On my way to the dressing room, everyone was saying "Good job today." I told them too that they did a good job and said my farewells.  
Since it was still kind of early, I changed back into my school uniform (of course the male uniform). I can get back to school and attend my special and extra classes.

I finished changing and the door suddenly opened.

"Hey, what's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

It was Kurosaki-sempai. I was too surprised that someone suddenly entered the room! Thank god I finished changing! What would I have done if he saw me while changing?! Why the hell did I forget to lock the door?!

Kurosaki-sempai looks at my clothes.  
"Wearing your uniform?"

" Yeah. I won't make it to my regular classes but I'll make it to my special and extra classes. This time I'm sure there's a train I could catch!"

"Heh. Better hurry then if you want to catch an early train without the crowd."

I smiled at Kurosaki-sempai and said my thanks and farewell to him.  
I took my bag and left.  
I made it to school and went in to look for Tsukimiya-sensei since he's the one who teaches me most of the time after classes since he's usually free. I went to the faculty room to look for him.

"Tsukimiya-sensei, I'm back. I'm here for my special and extra classes."

"Kaoru! Welcome back! How was your job today?"

"It was fun. Today was the photo shoot for the album cover and posters."

"I look forward to it then! I'm sure it will turn out great!"

We then went to an empty classroom and Tsukimiya-sensei started the lecture and writing on the blackboard. It seems I missed quite a lot of lectures today; I better work hard not to get left behind! Plus graduation is coming soon!


	37. Chapter 37: Who Are You? (Part 1)

**Chapter 37: Who Are You? (Part 1)**

"That's a wrap everybody! Good job! I'm sure this album is going to hit the charts!"

The manager sounded happy as he spoke through the intercom and I was also happy because of what he said. Kurosaki-senpai seemed very pleased as we listened to the recordings together with the manager and staff.

"Now that's what I call rock music." He said as he listened intently to one of the songs. I was really amazed with the results of the recording! We sound really good and the songs were strong enough to make me want to dance and sing along and it makes me feel like I'm in a rock concert!

"This is amazing." I said unconsciously.

"You bet it is. You did a good job, kid." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this album would be in the top 10 hits! This is too good to not be there! I'd totally question anyone who says that this album sucks!" the manager said.

Everyone packed up but the manager was so pleased with the job that he treated everyone to dinner at a restaurant. Some of the staff members couldn't go but majority of us were able to go to the restaurant; we were quite a noisy bunch. Haha.

The manager stood up with a cup in his hand and said, "Cheers for a job well done and hope this album be a great success!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers!"

There was a lot of delicious food and alcoholic drinks were served but I requested for iced tea since I don't really drink alcohol. I'm glad I came since this means I wouldn't need to buy some food from the convenient store later and if there are left over food, I could take them. Thank you, manager-san!

"You don't drink?" Kurosaki-senpai asked.

"I can drink but I don't really like alcohol. I prefer tea, juice, or water."

"Heh, suit yourself."

"Thank you for working hard, Kurosaki-senpai. I enjoyed working with you and I really thought that you were awesome."

"I had some fun too. Have you thought of being a rock musician? You ain't bad you know. I would consider being in a band with you."

"Haha. I'll keep that in mind. I prefer to be able to work in all fields though instead of sticking to one."

"Good luck then, Kaoru."

Kurosaki-senpai called me by my name. Am I acknowledged? I am so happy! I will do my best to become better!

It was already late and we all went on our way home. I got some of the leftover food so that means I won't have to buy food later and in the morning!

"Let's go, kid. It's late."

"Yes!"

I rode again with Kurosaki-senpai on the way back to the academy and I guess this would be the last time that I'll get to. We talked as usual in the car until I was dropped off.

"Kurosaki-senpai!"

"Hm?"

"Thank you!"

He gave me a smiled and I waved good bye as he drove away. I'll miss him; he was really cool and nice.

I made my way to the back of the academy and entered thru the back gate. I passed thru the gardens to get to the main building. I was looking around while walking and it sure is dark here at the gardens during the night. Though there are some light posts, they're not enough to light the whole path of the garden. The light posts aren't as bright as they usually are; perhaps the light bulbs haven't been replaced yet or perhaps they're dirty or something?  
As I walked, a black cat suddenly came out of nowhere and surprised me. I tripped and screamed a bit but not too loud though; I fell into the bushes.

"Ouch ouch ouch! That cat surprised me! Good thing I didn't sprain my leg or get hurt or anything."

I touched my head to check if I had a wound or something but then I realized.

"Oh no! My wig is gone!"

My long pony tail was exposed and that means that my wig came off. I frantically started looking for it in the bushes; I thought that perhaps it got caught in the bushes when I fell.

"It's not here. I can't find it!"  
Darn it, I can't find it and the dim lights here in the gardens aren't exactly helping me!

I was searching around another part of the bushes when I heard the bushes behind me rustle. I looked behind me and Ichinose-san was there! He was just as surprised as I was. What is he doing here in the middle of the night?! Why now?!

"Yamashita-san?"

I reluctantly nodded.

He looked at me from top to bottom and I think he's curious about why I'm wearing the male uniform.  
Oh wait, Ichinose-san hasn't met Kaoru yet; I think. He was put into A class before Kaoru came.

"Excuse me, how do you know my name?" I said.

"You were a classmate in S class, were you not?"

"I haven't seen you in S class before."

"Huh?"

"Perhaps you're mistaking me for my sister?"

"Your sister?"

"Yes. I'm Yamashita Kaoru, the older brother of Yamashita Kaori of S class."

I hope this works. Based on his facial expression, I think it's working. He was intently looking at me.

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya. I belonged to S class but was transferred into A class. I'm sorry that I mistook you for your sister. My apologies."

Ichinose-san was still staring at me.

"Looking at you…you look almost exactly the same as Kaori."

"Well, of course. We are siblings after all."

"What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I would be asking you the same, Ichinose-san. Actually, I work part time for Shining Agency and I just got back from a job and I tripped because I got surprised by a cat and lost my wig when I fell so now I'm looking for it."

"Lost your wig? You wear a wig?"

"My hair is actually this long but the agency told me to get it cut because I'd look better with short hair but I refused to cut it and so they gave me a wig to use."

"Oh. I'll help you look for it."

"You don't have to!"

"It's alright. I don't mind."

Ichinose-san starts looking thru the bushes and around the nearby areas where it could have been caught.

After searching for a while, Ichinose-san suddenly said, "I found it!"


	38. Chapter 38: Who Are You? (Part 2)

**Chapter 38: Who Are You? (Part 2)**

Ichinose-san went over to Kaoru to give the wig but when he went to the area where Kaoru was searching, he found him lying on the grass. He went to Kaoru immediately to check what was wrong.

"Huh?"

Kaoru was sleeping.

"He was probably tired from his job today."

Ichinose-san tries to wake up Kaoru but he wouldn't wake up.  
Thinking that Kaoru was tired and shouldn't sleep outside, Ichinose-san picks up Kaoru's things and carries Kaoru into the main building. He then realizes that he doesn't know Kaoru's room. He searches thru Kaoru's pockets and bag to find his dorm key. He finds them in Kaoru's bag but is shocked to find out that his room key was for the female dorm. He brings Kaoru to the room and puts him on the bed. He looks around the room and goes over to the desk and sees a notebook with Kaori's name on it.

"Yamashita Kaori?"

He opens the notebook to find some songs written inside. He then thinks that perhaps the siblings share the same room but it would be impossible for opposite genders to be in the same room even if they are blood related.  
Ichinose-san looked at the other notebooks on the desk and every single one had Kaori's name and not one had Kaoru's name. This made Ichinose-san curious.

A cell phone suddenly rings and realizes that the ringtone was familiar. The sound of the cell phone seems to be coming from Kaoru. Ichinose-san checks Kaoru's pocket and finds the cell phone but was shocked to see that it was Kaori's cell phone. He looks at Kaoru, who was sleeping soundly on the bed, and starts to suspect that perhaps Kaoru is Kaori—one and the same person.  
He then tells himself that it can't be possible but then Kaoru starts to talk in his sleep.

"No…stop…I'm not going to buy anything from you, creepy salesman-san…I have no money..."

"Ugh…I hate banana…"

Ichinose-san became shocked because the voice was that of Kaori.

"No way…that's Kaori's voice. Is he actually Kaori?"

Not wanting to think about it further, Ichinose-san rushes out of the room and tries to forget everything. However, the more he tries to forget about it, the more he ended up thinking about it.

"It's not entirely impossible since they look really similar. In fact, their face features are almost exactly the same but then just like he said, they are siblings so it's only natural to look alike."

Ichinose-san kept thinking as he walked to his room.

"But then, it could be the same case as me. I am Ichinose Tokiya but I am also Hayato. It could be possible that Kaori is Kaoru."

He reaches his room and opens the door.

"Tokiya! You're back!"

Otoya was still awake.

"You're still awake? I thought you'd be sleeping by now; it's pretty late."

"Yeah, I know but somehow I couldn't sleep so I was reading this book that Masato lent me."

Otoya looked at Ichinose-san.

"Hey Tokiya, you okay? You look like you're troubled or something."

"It's nothing."

"Eh? Really? You sure?"

"Yes. Just go to sleep already. I'm going to sleep."

"Sigh. If you say so. Goodnight."  
Otoya pouts since he knew that Ichinose-san was hiding something but there was nothing he can do and tried to go to sleep.

Ichinose-san was lying on his bed but he couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about Kaoru.

"I wonder if Kaoru and Kaori have ever been in school at the same time. If they have then it would prove that they're not the same person; the fact that Kaoru hasn't been going to class is suspicious enough and it could be because Kaori is in class. Thinking back, Hyuga-sensei never called Kaoru's name during the roll call before. Is he even in the class register?"

He ended up thinking about it until he fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39: Nervous

**Chapter 39: Nervous**

It's just a few weeks to go before the graduation auditions; it's not that far from now. I'm happy that Haruka and the others were allowed to debut as a group. I'm sure that Haruka will create the perfect song for the six of them! Who would have also thought that Ichinose-san is Hayato? No wonder he was always late for practice and no wonder he was fatigued. I guess we were kind of in the same boat.

Sigh, thinking about graduation makes me excited and nervous. I hope that I'd be able to perform properly with all my heart.

I continued to practice my routine in the practice room. I danced and sang with all my might and I would say that I did quite a good job. Considering that I planned this whole performance makes me feel bubbly and proud; I never ever dreamed of being able to do this and all this happening to me. I've come a long way indeed. I don't want to waste all my efforts and do the best that I can!

While I was still practicing, someone knocked on the door and came in.

"Hello there, Kaori-chan!"

It was Tsukimiya-sensei.

I stopped practicing. I smiled and greeted him.  
"Good afternoon, Tsukimiya-sensei! What brings you here?"

"Ah! Sorry to disturb your practice, I'm just too excited for the graduation auditions that I visit and check all the students that I can! I want to see everyone's progress and all!"

I laughed a bit.

"Tsukimiya-sensei, you're like a doting mother!"

He laughed and took a chair from the side of the room.

"Kaori-chan! I want to watch you practice, okay? I want to see what you've got planned!"

"Alright sensei, let me just start from the beginning."

I went to the record player to rewind my music. I picked up a roll of paper that I use as a pretend microphone and went into position. When the music started playing, I prepared myself and I started dancing and singing. Tsukimiya-sensei was watching me intently—he looked at my facial expressions, my movements, and he listened to my singing seriously. It made me kind of nervous when I saw him being serious but I brushed it off right away because I was having fun while practicing.

My song ended and Tsukimiya-sensei was clapping his hands.

"That was an amazing performance! I can't wait to watch you on stage, Kaori!"

"U-um, thank you very much sensei!" I was flattered by his comment.

"Just remember to keep smiling and you need to polish your dancing a bit more. Your singing is flawless and I'm amazed that you could sing with both of your voices alternately; that's neither an easy task nor an ordinary skill."

"Thank you, sensei. I just hope that I won't mess that up during the actual performance."

"Don't worry; I think you will perform flawlessly. I'm sure everybody in the auditorium is going to love your performance!"

I became pale.

"A-a-auditorium?!"

"Hm? Yes, the auditorium; that's where the graduation auditions will be held. The whole auditorium will be occupied by the student body, the faculty, and then we'll be having the media and special guests like real idols and famous composers to come and watch too."

"T-t-the whole a-auditorium will be f-filled?!"

"Yes, of course!"

Tsukimiya-sensei was smiling brightly but I felt like the sun has faded away and I am left in a place where no light shines.

"Kaori-chan, is there something wrong? You suddenly look pale."

"Tsu-Tsukimiya-sensei…t-that's a lot of p-p-people! I-I've never performed o-on front o-of such a h-huge audience before!"

I imagined all that people in the auditorium watching me and I felt scared; I just became even paler and I felt my legs getting weaker.

"Tsukimiya-sensei…"

I fell to my knees and my hands were against the floor. I felt my body getting weaker and being possessed by fear. My breathing was quite irregular and I was still shaking.

"Kaori-chan! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm…scared."

"Huh?"

"I'm scared…there's just too much people watching me…I…I can't do it!"

Tsukimiya-sensei had a worried expression on his face. He helped me stand up and hugged me so that I would calm down and stop shaking. I buried myself into his embrace.

"Kaori-chan it's okay, calm down now. Everything's going to be fine. There's nothing to be afraid of."

He pats my head as he tried to calm me down in his embrace.

"Sensei…I'm scared…there's too much people watching me…what if I make a mistake?! What if I mess up?! I-I can't—"

"You can. You can do it! I believe in you and so do your friends and your other teachers—we all believe in you. Just perform thru your heart and everything will be alright. Don't think of making mistakes and stuff like that, just enjoy and perform with all your heart. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Tsukimiya-sensei smiles at me and I felt better. He really is like a mother.

"Tsukimiya-sensei."

"What is it, Kaori-chan?"

"It's such a waste that you're a man. You would make a great mother."

He laughed and I was calmed down. Tsukimiya-sensei asked me to show my routine once more and I went back to practice.  
Before I knew it, the sun was setting and it was getting dark outside. I'm covered in sweat and I feel quite exhausted. I wonder how many times I practiced my routine today. I think I lost count.

I lay down on the middle of the floor of the room and started up at the ceiling. I thought about the amount of people that I was going to perform on front of and I started shaking again. I used to have stage fright but I was sure that it disappeared already…I guess I still got them. Well, I guess the amount of people intimidates me but if I concentrate on my song instead then perhaps I would overcome the fact that I'm being watched by a huge audience? Sigh. I can't believe that of all things to be scared of, this is what bothers me.

I closed my eyes and changed the thoughts running through my head. Everything became quiet and calm. The room was just silent and all I could hear was my breathing. However, while I was enjoying the tranquil solitude, my stomach growled and echoed in the room. I twitched.

I think that ever since I woke up, all I did was to practice and make final revisions to my routine and song. Have I eaten? Hmm…I would like to eat yakisoba, sushi, onigiri, and katsudon right now! Oh! Maybe I'll also have some takoyaki and soba bread! Should I get water, tea, or some juice? Hmm…maybe I'll get them all. Milk would be good too! What about melon bread? I'd like to get some fruits too! Melon bread would be nice.

I guess that I haven't eaten yet.


	40. Chapter 40: The Secret Gets Out?

**Chapter 40: The Secret Gets Out?**

Just a few more days to go before graduation…I'm getting really fired up! Since I've been practicing every day, I'm going to just practice until the afternoon and relax for the rest of the day. Perhaps I'll go around the city later or just go out for dinner; all work and no play will kill one's self!

I was in the practice hall as usual and was practiced my routine. It was already 11:00 am and had one more hour to go before relaxation time when someone suddenly knocked on the door. I went over to the door to see who it was and it was Ichinose-san. I wonder what he came here for. Maybe he needs something from me?

"Ichinose-san, what brings you here?" I asked.

Ichinose-san's face seemed troubled and he seems to be thinking about something deeply; he won't even make eye contact with me. Did I do something wrong?

"Kaori-san, I need to talk to you about something."

Ichinose-san entered the room and noticed the audio player.

"Were you practicing for the graduation auditions?"

"Oh, yes I was. I usually practice for the whole day but I'm going to practice half day today since I've been practicing everyday and I don't want to get too tired or sick."

"I see…"

"Ichinose-san, is it something up?"

Ichinose-san paused a bit and looked at me.

"Something has been bothering me recently and it concerns you."

Eh? Something about me? This seems to be serious for Ichinose-san to be bothered about it. What could it b— AH! Perhaps it's about that time when he found me in the gardens without my wig?! Did he realize that I'm Kaoru?!

"Kaori-san, I want to hear it straight from your mouth."

"Are you—"

Before Ichinose-san could even finish what he was about to say, Syo and Natsuki suddenly barged into the room; Ichinose-san and I were surprised by them.

"I don't want to eat those at all, Natsuki! Stop!" Syo was shouting and running around with Natsuki behind him.

"Syo-chan, please try them! I'm sure theses biscuits would taste good! It's a new recipe!"

Natsuki was holding a basket of biscuits and I think I know where this is going. Natsuki was chasing Syo around until he noticed Ichinose-san and I.

"Tokiya-kun! Here, would you like some of these biscuits?" Natsuki smiled.

"Umm…no, thank you but I already ate and I'm quite full."

"Awww that's too bad."

Natsuki then goes over to me and shows me the basket.

"What about you, Ori-chan? Would you like to try these biscuits I made?" Natsuki smiled.

Come to think of it, I've never really gotten the chance to try out any of Natsuki's creations. Syo says they're really bad and that you could die from eating them but perhaps I should give it a try and check them out?

"I'd love to try them, Natsuki!"

I swear I think I heard Syo and Ichinose-san gasp upon hearing my words. I took one biscuit from Natsuki's basket and bit half of it.

"So how is it, Ori-chan?"

"Hmm…they're not so bad. They taste alright, Natsuki." I smiled.

"No way…" Syo was completely amazed.

"The biscuits are actually edible?" Ichinose-san whispered.

"Really?! I'm glad you like them, Ori-chan! You can take as much as you want! Here you go."

The biscuits taste completely fine and normal. I thought they were going to turn out to be horrible as Syo said but they're not bad at all; they taste completely fine. I took a few more biscuits and ate them. I don't know how many of them did I eat but I ate quite a lot.

"These would go well with tea! How about we go get some?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Ori-chan. Let's go and buy some."

"Alright!"

"Wait. Kaori-san!"

Ichinose-san was probably going to remind me about the talk we were going to have.

"Ichinose-san, we can talk when I come back with the tea then we could enjoy Natsuki's biscuits as well."

"Um…"

Ichinose-san looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't so I left the practice room to go and buy tea with Natsuki. We came back around ten minutes later.

"We're back with drinks!" I said cheerfully upon entering the practice room.

"We got water, tea, and some juice." Natsuki said.

"That's good but Kaori, weren't you in the middle of practice? Aren't we bothering you?"

"Oh, it's okay! I was going to be practicing until noon only anyway. I was planning on relaxing by going around town and probably eat dinner out."

"Is that so? Well, let's eat these biscuits then." Syo said.

There was no table in the practice room so we just sat on the floor in a circle with the basket of biscuits in the middle and our drinks are respectively beside us. Ichinose-san and Syo took a biscuit and they were staring at their biscuits intently. I guess they're still hesitant about eating Natsuki's biscuit.

"Go ahead and try it, Tokiya-kun, Syo-kun."

Natsuki was waiting for them to eat his biscuits while I already ate about five pieces and counting. When I was about to eat my seventh biscuit, I felt my stomach suddenly turn and I felt like vomiting. The feeling was so intense that I had to cover my mouth because I really felt like vomit was about to come out and I also had to hold my stomach because it was starting to hurt so badly.

"Kaori! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Syo said as he approached me.

I couldn't speak because I felt that if I opened my mouth then vomit would come splashing everywhere. I feel terrible…

"Natsuki! I told you your biscuits were going to make people sick! Look at what happened to Kaori!"

"Oh no! I'm really sorry, Ori-chan! Let's bring you to the infirmary!"

Natsuki and Syo helped me get up and they both escorted me to the infirmary.

"Ah! Wait! Kaori!"

Ichinose-san was going to help me too but Natsuki and Syo were just faster than him. His expression was quite disappointed probably because it would mean that he would have to talk to me about whatever it is later and not now.

When I reached the infirmary, I started vomiting continuously and my head really hurt as well as my stomach. I kept vomiting for about ten minutes before it stopped and I became really exhausted and stayed in the infirmary for a while. I'm never going to try Natsuki's homemade food ever again…I should have listened to Syo's warnings…I should have listened…I guess my relaxation time will become rehabilitation time…There goes my day out…

Someone comes in and it was Ichinose-san.

"So how are you?"

"Ichinose-sannn…I've never vomited so much in my entire life…I remember seeing the light at the bottom of the sink I was vomiting on…"

Ichinose-san took a chair and sat down beside the bed I was on.

"At least you're fine now. It could have been worse…"

It could have been worse? What kind of sorcery is in Natsuki's cooking?!

"Kaori-san, I know that I've been quite a bother but I really need to talk with you."

"Oh right, you were going to discuss something with me. What was it about?"

Ichinose-san started telling me about what happened the other night wherein he met "Kaoru" in the gardens and helped him look for his wig and carried him into his dorm room because he fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. Then he told me that he ended up bringing Kaoru into my room and when he was looking at the stuff piled up on the desk, all the notebooks and materials had my name and not one had Kaoru's name on it. Then he told me that he heard Kaoru sleep talking and it was in my voice.

"So…what I wanted to ask you was…is Kaoru the same person as Kaori?"

Ichinose-san was serious and he really wanted to know. So this is what bothered him. I definitely screwed up this time. What should I do? I don't have the heart to deny everything he said; I have a limit as to how long I could lie. There's just too much evidence on this one. I guess I'll have to tell him the truth…but then it will get me in trouble with my deal with Shining Saotome-sensei…Sigh. I guess I won't be debuting a few days from now…

"Ichinose-san, the truth is—"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Before I was able to confess the truth to Ichinose-san, a loud laughter suddenly came and the door opened.

"HAHAHAHA! What is going on here?!"

It was Shining Saotome-sensei and he was doing his weird poses as he entered and approached us.

"Mr. Ichinose! What are you doing here alone with Ms. Yamashita?!"

Ichinose-san was a bit intimidated by Saotome-sensei because Saotome-sensei was close to his face.

"Uhm…I was—"

"No, no, no! It is forbidden to fall in love, Mr. Ichinose! If you will continue your confession then you and Ms. Yamashita will be expelled from this school!"

"What!?" Ichinose-san and I said.

We were both surprised with Saotome-sensei's accusation.

"Saotome-sensei, Ichinose-san wasn't confessing to me! He was j—"

"What would then be the reason for him to approach you here when you are alone, Ms. Yamashita?! I think this young boy had something in mind!"

"Ah! Saotome-sensei, I wasn't going to confess to her. I just needed to talk to her ab—"

"Mr. Ichinose, what would you need to talk to her about then? Hmmmm?"

Ichinose-san didn't want to tell Saotome-sensei about what we were talking about and decided to leave instead. I sighed in relief.

"That was close wasn't it, Ms. Yamashita?"

"Yes, it definitely was! Thank you for interrupting, Saotome-sensei!"

"Mwahahaha! You better be more careful! You'll end up not graduating if your little secret is found out!"

"Yes! I will be more careful from now on! I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Well then, good luck to you! Remember to always do your best!" Saotome-sensei said as he was going to exit from the window.

"See you soon!" he said as he posed and jumped out the window in style.

He's over the top as usual. That won't change, won't it?


	41. Chapter 41: Lady Picked Up By A Rose

**Chapter 41: Lady Picked Up By A Rose**

"Ugh…I feel a bit sluggish."

I haven't been able to sleep well for the past few days because graduation is really near! It's just a few days from now! I'm just filled with mixed and contradicting feelings inside! I decided to talk with Tsukimiya-sensei so I went over to the faculty room in hope of finding him there.

"Good morning, Tsukimiya-sensei."

"Oh! Kaori-chan, what a surprise to see you here this early in the morning!"

"Hehe. I just wanted to talk to someone but I figured that my friends are probably still sleeping this early in the morning and it's a weekend so I thought of checking if you were here in the faculty room."

"You're a lucky little girl! I came here early because I had to finish checking some papers. Normally, I would be walking around the campus or out in town."

"Is that so? I'm lucky then indeed. Hehe. But if you're busy checking papers, I can leave if you'd like."

"Oh no, it's alright. I could continue checking the rest of the papers in the afternoon. They're not urgent anyway so it's alright. I'm all ears." Tsukimiya-sensei smiled.

"Tsukimiya-sensei, I've been having a hard time sleeping recently and I've been feeling sluggish for quite a while now…I don't know what to do. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmmm…perhaps you've been all work lately and no play? I know you've been practicing everyday but if you don't give yourself some time to relax or have some fun then your body would get stressed out. When was the last time you went out for leisure?"

"Hmm…I've been practicing everyday and that's all I can remember. Actually, I don't remember the last time I went out to town."

"That's no good! You need to take a breather! How about you go out of town for today? It's a weekend after all. It would be a nice change of environment."

"You're probably right, Tsukimiya-sensei. Maybe I need to take a break and have a change of environment. Thank you very much for the advise."

"It's my pleasure to be able to help you out, Kaori-chan! Enjoy your day out then! Take care!" Tsukimiya-sensei smiled.

"I will!"

I left the faculty room and went back to my dorm room to change clothes. I decided to wear a white collared shirt with denim overalls and I decided to use my rose colored backpack as my bag for today; I wore black sandals since I didn't feel like wearing shoes. My hairstyle was low pigtails with my bangs placed at the side.

I left my room and was already outside the campus. It certainly has been a long time since I set foot past the school gates. Since graduation was near, I had no jobs as Kaoru so that I could concentrate on my rehearsals so I really haven't been going out of the campus at all for some weeks now.

"Ah, this feels different. When was the last time I went out? I can't remember. I feel like I've entered a new world haha."

I didn't have a certain place in mind to go to so I just started walking and wandering around town. Since it was a weekend, there were quite a lot of people out today. I was leisurely walking until a group of men approached me.

"Hey there pretty girl, wanna have some fun today with us?" One of them said.

There were four of them and they all looked suspicious and I really felt like they were dangerous people; I didn't want to go with them at all. I decided not to reply to his question and tried to walk away immediately but one of them cut me off and blocked my way.

"Woah there, where do you think you're going? You're coming with us, right?" One of them said.

"Excuse me, but I have to get going." I said.

"Hm? The only thing you're going to do is come with us." One of them said as he grabbed my arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I shouted.

I feel kind of scared right now. I know I can fight and get away but then there are four of them. If it was just one or two of them then I can handle that.

"Let go of me! What are you going to do to me?! Help!"

What should I do? No matter how much I shout and all, no one's coming to help me. I keep resisting the man's pulling but it's no use, I'm going to end up being dragged away by him. What do I do?! I just closed my eyes while trying to get away from the man's grip.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

As those words were heard, the man who was pulling my arm suddenly let go. I opened my eyes and saw the man on the floor. What happened?

"Hey, that kid just punched the boss!"  
"I think we have to make him apologize with his face on our fists."  
"Pretty boy's going down!"

Pretty boy? I looked behind me and it was Ren-san.

"The lady said she didn't want to go, right? You should have just left."

"Shut up! You're paying for ruining our fun!"

"Watch out, Ren-san!"  
One of the four men was going to punch Ren-san but Ren-san was able to dodge it and punched the man instead. The other two men tried attacking Ren-san but Ren-san was able to avoid their hits and fought back.

"Now then, what should we do with you?"

Ren-san approached the boss who was still on the floor holding his punched cheek.

"N-no! E-enough! We're leaving so back off already!"

The four men left and I was saved by Ren-san.

"Are you alright, lady?"

"Ren-san! Thank you very much! Those four men were really scary and I thought they were going to be able to drag me with them. Thank you!"

Ren-san smiled and patted my head. I smiled in return.

"Are you out for a walk today, lady?"

"Yeah. I needed a change of environment so I decided to wander around town since I had no definite place to go to."

"Is that so? Wandering around town by yourself could be dangerous, would you like to join me instead?"

"Huh?"

"I'm the same as you. I just decided to go around town as well. Would you like to join me?"

I wasn't sure if I should go with Ren-san because I might just be a nuisance or I might just end up boring him.

"I don't know. I might just bore you."

"Nonsense, I'd like your company."

I didn't give my reply yet when Ren-san grabbed my hand and led me to walk. He led me to places I've never been to before such as malls, parks, and cafes. It wasn't such a bad experience; in fact, it was actually fun.

It was lunch time so Ren-san brought me to a café that he said he liked.

"Good afternoon, welcome again Jinguji-sama."

"Again? Jinguji-sama?" I wondered why the waitress called him that.

"Well, this café knows of my status and I've been a regular customer here."

"So you must really like it here then."

Ren-san smiled.

The waitress looked at my right hand and said, "A table for two love birds then. This way please."

Love birds? I looked at my right hand and realized that Ren-san has been holding my hand since he rescued me. Embarrassed, I tried to get my hand out of his grip but I guess he felt that I was trying to escape and so he held onto my hand tighter. I feel so embarrassed. How could I have not noticed this earlier? Perhaps I was having too much fun that I didn't notice.

We sat at our table and ordered our food. While waiting for our food, we made small talk and talked about random things. Ren-san is actually fun to be with and is more sincere than I thought. In fact, the Ren-san I'm with now is different from how he usually is in school. It would be better if he was like this in school too.

"Thank you for waiting. Here are your orders."

The waitress placed our plates on the table and the food really smells delicious. We started eating.

"Ah!"

"Is there something wrong with your food, Kaori?"

"Oh! No! I was just amazed with the flavor. The food taste really good! I like it."  
I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it here too. Enjoy your meal."

We just kept talking about different things as we ate and before we knew it, it was getting late and we decided to head back to the academy.

On our way back to the academy, he was still holding my hand.

"Ren-san, my hand…"

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"My hand…well…"

I was too embarrassed to point out the fact that he's holding my hand. I think he knew that because he laughed a bit when I spoke. I ended up too embarrassed to tell him to let go so he ended up holding my hand until we reached the academy's gates. When we were on front of the gates, he let go of my hand.

"I would like to hold your hand until we get in but Saotome-san might get the wrong idea. I wouldn't want to cause trouble for you, lady."

I nodded.

"Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun and I feel much better."

"I'm glad you had fun; I also enjoyed our time together."

He smiled but his smile was different from his usual smile. It was warm and felt really sincere. He wasn't joking or flirting.

"Uhm…"

I didn't know what else to say to him.

"You should go ahead and rest up. I wouldn't want you to feel tired." he said.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not tired at all. Thank you again for having me. Today was really fun."

"Thank you as well for being with me. I'd like to go out with you again soon, Kaori."

I bowed to him as a sign of my sincerest gratitude and went into the academy first. I waved at him and he waved back at me. Today was really fun and Ren-san was really nice and not flirty today. I felt completely comfortable with him today.

I recalled the things we did and the places we went to today and realized something. Today, he called me by my name twice. He usually calls me "lady" but he called me Kaori twice today. Strange, I wonder why.


	42. Chapter 42: What to Wear

**Chapter 42: What to Wear**

Well, today is a bright and wonderful day! I'm eating lunch with everyone today since everyone's free. It's been a long time since the last time I got to eat with everyone; even Ichinose-san is here. I'm excited for Haruka's song and for STARISH's debut! Who would have thought that Saotome-sensei would allow them to form a group? They must sound really good! Only four days left till graduation and it's only now that I realize that I'm missing an important element for my graduation audition…I have nothing to wear.

"WHAAATTT? You don't have a costume yet for your performance?!"  
Tomochan was sure surprised when I told her that.

She stood up and went over to me and grabbed my shoulders.  
"There's only four days to go and you have nothing to wear?! What's wrong with you?! What the hell did you do these past weeks?!"

I let out a wry smile while Tomochan was shaking back and forth.  
"I-I was absorbed in practicing my performance. I guess it just slipped my mind?"

Tomochan stopped shaking me and sighed.  
"You have to think of something quick or else you'll have nothing to wear for your performance! Do you have anything in mind?"

"Umm…actually I don't know what to wear. Hehe…?"

Everyone had disappointed and worried faces.

"That's not good, Kaori-chan. What are you going to do?" Haruka said.

"Sigh…I truly don't know, Haruka. I have no idea what to wear. What about you guys? Do you already have your costumes?"

"Yeah, our costumes were finished last week. So we got no problem." Syo said.

Now I really feel worried. I can't believe I forgot! What the hell was wrong with me for forgetting?! The hard part of thinking of what costume to wear is that it should be perfect for Kaori and Kaoru. There is no way that I am going to try switching costumes during my performance; there's no chance for that based on my routine. Don't tell me I'm not going to graduate simply because I forgot to have a costume?!

"Hello everyone! It's nice to see everyone eating together!"

It was Tsukimiya-sensei. He saw all of us eating together here in the cafeteria. He noticed that I was quite distracted as if I was thinking worriedly about something.

"Eh? Is something wrong with Kaori-chan?"

"It seems the lady forgot something important about her performance for the graduation auditions." Ren-san said.

"Hm?"

"Kaori doesn't have an outfit for her performance." Masato-san said.

"WHAT?! But graduation is just four days from now?! Kaori, is this true?!"  
Tsukimiya-sensei looked at me in the eyes.

I gave out a crooked smile. "…it seems to be the case. Hehe…?"

Tsukimiya-sensei frowned angrily and grabbed my arm.  
"You're coming with me then! We are going to take care of your costume right this instant!"

I was being dragged across the floor and I was waving at my friends as I disappeared into the hallway. See you guys later. I can't believe that I am so easy to kidnap. At least this is for a good reason though haha.

Tsukimiya-sensei brought me to the faculty room and we started discussing the design of my costume. He took a pen and a couple of papers to sketch on.

"Alright Kaori, what design were you thinking of?"

"…actually I don't have any idea."

"What?! That is definitely not good! Alright, here are some designs I have in mind. The first one is like this…"

Tsukimiya-sensei was sketching a lot of designs and discussed them with me; he sure is serious and into this. However, after I don't know how many designs he presented to me, I ended up not choosing any of them.

"Seriously, Kaori? You didn't like any of them?"

"It's not that I didn't like them, it's just that they don't fit a certain criteria I had in mind that is quite important."

"What would that be?"

"I was thinking that I need to wear something that would be perfect for both Kaori and Kaoru. Based on the flow of my performance, there's no time for me to switch costumes so I need to wear something that's perfect for Kaori and Kaoru."

"I see. Hmm…"

Tsukimiya-sensei looked at me from top to bottom.

"Kaori."

"Y-yes?"

"Could you tie your hair into a pony tail?"

"Huh? Okay."

I don't know what's up with Tsukimiya-sensei's weird request but I tied my hair into a ponytail anyway.

"Is this fine, sensei?"

Tsukimiya-sensei looked at me again intently.

"Ah! I have the perfect idea!"

Tsukimiya-sensei then started sketching really fast and he looked like a scientist who would have said eureka out of nowhere and started writing a bunch of concepts and formulas on his journal. It was quite impressive. After some minutes of waiting, Tsukimiya-sensei finished.

"Kaori! How about this design?" he gave out a big grin.

"…is it no good?"

"…Tsukimiya-sensei, it's wonderful! I like it and I think that it will be perfect."

The design of the costume was unisex and Tsukimiya-sensei explained that it would make me look androgynous especially if I were to tie my hair into a ponytail. The design was a white six-button double-breasted coat with cerulean blue trimmings on the collar and the coat cuffs and a gold band around the upper arm area of the left sleeve, white trousers, white long sleeved polo shirt inside with cerulean blue cuff buttons, knee high black boots, and black gloves. My hair tie was to be wrapped with a cerulean blue rope and I would have a golden chain hanging on the right side of my trousers.

"I'm glad you like it! Now since the design is settled, it's time to go shopping for the cloth to be used!"

Tsukimiya-sensei grabbed his hand bag and dragged me away again. We ended up at a cloth store where he's a regular customer and bought the cloth for my costume. After which, Tsukimiya-sensei brought me to a tailor shop and had my measurements taken and the tailor said that she can finish the job within two days. We then returned back to campus and I can't believe that my problem was solved just like that. I'm so lucky to have Tsukimiya-sensei to help me; he's always there to help me. Tsukimiya-sensei is so reliable! I wish Hyuga-sensei could help me too since he's my homeroom teacher but he's usually busy with his live action drama shooting. Oh well, at least now I'm sure I will be complete. Haha.


	43. Chapter 43: Shining Heart

**Chapter 43: Shining Heart (Graduation Audition Song)  
**  
Finally, today is the day of the graduation auditions!

Everyone was thrilled to perform and show the fruits of their hard work; they were excited but they were also nervous as well. For the opening of the graduation auditions, Shining Saotome had a little exhibition after his opening speech. He was wearing a white shining fancy suit and he danced while singing. He was amazing but as usual, he was kind of over the top. After his speech and performance, he exited to the back stage. There, he was approached by Kaori.

"Hm? Ms. Yamashitaaaa! What are you doing here?"

"Shining Saotome-sensei, I-I would like to request s-something."

"Rrrequest? And what would that be, little spark?"

"I would like to request that I would perform l-last."

Shining Saotome was curious about Kaori's request.

"Saotome-sensei, Please…I'm…I'm still not mentally prepared so I would like some more time to calm myself. This is the first time that I'll be performing on front of such a huge audience. I know it's quite unfair and selfish to ask for such a request but please, I-I really am scared."

Shining Saotome looked at Kaori with a thinking expression and after a while, he said, "No prrrroblem! I have high hopes for you and I would want you to perform at your best. In exchange for this favor, make sure that you will shine bright enough to make me blindddd! Bravo!"

"Thank you very much! I will not let you down!"

Shining Saotome agreed to her request and she was to perform after STARISH who were going to perform second to the last.

As each performance passed, Kaori was still scared and was thinking of backing out.

"I-I've never performed on front of such a huge crowd. I'd usually be alright with performing on front of a crowd but this is the first time that the crowd is this bi-big! What if…my song c-can't touch their hearts?" Kaori's hands were trembling.

She was going to quit until she watched STARISH. She was blown away by their performance and their song gave her the courage to push through with her performance.

"Just like them, I want to shine like a bright star. I won't give up! I can do this! I'll do my best!" Kaori said to herself.

Kaori took deep breaths and her hands were slowly getting tamed. She started humming STARISH's song as she waited for her turn.

Everyone was chanting STARISH's name and cheered for them. After waving and thanking everyone, STARISH exited and the announcer went over to the stage and then started speaking and introducing the next and last performance.

"Now for the next and last performance of the day we have the composer and idol, Yamashita Kaori!"

Everyone was surprised with the introduction because the announcer said "composer and idol" which meant that she was actually enrolled in both courses; this made the audience quite surprised and excited.

The announcer continues, "Let's all welcome her debut song, Shining Heart!"

Kaori's costume was made to make her look androgynous so that the audience would not be able to know whether she was Kaori or Kaoru; her hair was tied into a ponytail instead of having her hair down so that she would look more androgynous with her get up. Tsukimiya-sensei's idea truly fits.

"This is it, I'll do my best!" was all she thought.

The lights dimmed and she went on the stage with the microphone tightly in her left hand. The music started to play and lights of different colors were flashing and moving around with the music; everyone was impressed with the musical introduction.

Kaori's heart was beating quite fast and her part was coming.  
Two voices could be heard during the lyrical part of the intro—Kaori and Kaoru's voices.

 _*Note: Words inside [ ] are words in Kaoru's voice and those without brackets are in Kaori's voice._

 ** _All that I want in this world [is for you]_**

 ** _[To have your heart] shining through!_**

"Two voices?" Ichinose-san said.  
"It sounds like Kaori and Kaoru. Is the song a duet?" Haruka said.

As the intro was ending, the lights were slowly lighting up to the climaxing melody and then the lights suddenly bursted open and everyone was looking at the center of the stage where Kaori stood with a cool smile on her face and the microphone on front of her mouth. Everyone was wondering whether the one standing was Kaori or Kaoru since the person looked androgynous.

"Is that the lady or is that nii-san?" Ren-san asked.  
"I'm not sure; I can't tell." Masato-san said. 

* * *

"Hey! That kid!" Kurosaki-san said in surprise.

"What's wrong, Ranran?" Kotobuki-san looked at Kurosaki-san.  
"That kid…he's the one I worked with for the Rocking Heart album! He wasn't kidding when he told me he was a student here!"  
"So he's the one you were telling us about?" Camus said in amusement.  
"Is he really a guy? He seems to be a girl." Mikaze-san said as he looked at Kaori intently.  
"I know he's got a pretty face but I'm pretty sure he's a guy. You should have heard him sing during the recording and the way he carried himself during the photo shoot." Kurosaki-san said.

* * *

Kaori danced to the remaining beats of the song's intro and started to sing. 

**_Stop, I need to see your smiling face_**

 ** _Look, don't fall and leave in a daze_**

 ** _Listen, can you hear that growing melody?_**

 ** _Let my song come into you_**

 ** _I want to open your heart_**

"It's Kaori!" Haruka said joyfully.  
"So it's really just her? She's performing solo?" Otoya asked  
"But didn't we hear Kaoru-kun's voice during the start?" Natsuki said. 

**_[You can't see, you can't feel_**

 ** _What you have is for real_**

 ** _You come thru everything_**

 ** _No matter what life could bring]_**

 **Hush, forget the noise of reality**

 ** _[Hope, don't fall into negativity]_**

 ** _Sing, let your voice clear everything_**

 ** _[You're my sun], you're my light!_**

 **[Don't lose] your shining heart!**

The audience became surprised; everyone was very surprised.  
"Whoa! Hey! Did I just hear that?!" Syo said in disbelief.  
"Eh?! Did Kaori just?!" Tomochan said.  
"She's totally on fire!" Otoya said with a surprised face.  
"Her dancing is not bad at all." Ichinose-san said. 

**_You! [You!]_**

 ** _You are my life's melody_**

 ** _[Smile!] Smile!_**

 ** _Make my day shine happily_**

 ** _[You know I want nothing more than for you]_**

 ** _To have your heart shining through!_**

"The lady is shining brightly, isn't she?" Ren-san smiled.  
"Who could have thought that the quiet and timid Kaori-chan could be that person on the stage?" Natsuki said.  
"This is just totally cool." Syo said.  
"It's incredible." Otoya said with a big grin.  
"I didn't know that she could dance." Ichinose-san said  
"Woohoo! You are my life's melody!" Tomochan was swept away.  
"Just like her song, she's shining like the sun; she's amazing." Haruka said.  
"A job well done, Kaori." Masato-san said softly. 

**_Let your heart be swept away_**

 ** _With your own feelings_**

 ** _[Don't lose sight of your dreams_**

 ** _Reach for them, Hold them tight]_**

 ** _If the clouds are too thick_**

 ** _Too dark to see what to pick_**

 ** _[Don't be scared] just get up_**

 ** _Keep that smile, [laugh away]_**

 ** _[Love] gave you wings!_**

 ** _[Take my hand], let's take flight_**

 ** _[C'mon] Let's go up to infinite skies_**

 ** _I'll show you a world filled with love_**

 ** _Just for you, [set your heart free!]_**

 ** _You! [You!]_**

 ** _You are my life's melody_**

 ** _[Smile!] Smile!_**

 ** _Make my day shine happily_**

 ** _[You know I want nothing more than for you]_**

 ** _To have your heart shining through!_**

  
Kaori's performance ended with a roaring crowd and everyone enjoyed her song. Kaori herself was very happy that she was able to perform and to make everyone happy. While the crowd was still cheering on, she told everyone that there was something she needed to tell them all.

"Can everyone calm down please? I have something to tell you all before this day ends."

Everyone slowly calmed down and listened to what Kaori had to say.

"A lot of you may be wondering who was the other voice that was singing with me today. I want you all to know that that voice was Yamashita Kaoru. In fact, Kaoru was performing with me today on stage."

Some of the students and special guests were surprised.  
"Kaoru? Isn't that her brother?" a student said.  
"She said that they were performing together, right? But she was the only one on stage." A music producer said.  
"Maybe Kaoru's voice was pre-recorded?" someone said.

"Everyone, today I will reveal something to you all. You see, Yamashita Kaoru is not my brother."

Everyone was getting noisy.

Kaori held her microphone tightly with both of her hands and said, "In truth, I am Yamashita Kaoru; Yamashita Kaori and Yamashita Kaoru are one and the same—they're both me. I'm sorry I deceived you all."

Kaori bowed deeply.

Everybody became very surprised and couldn't believe it.  
"Whoa! THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON?!"  
"How can that be?! The two of them sound different!"  
"This has to be a lie."  
"Can she prove that?"

Kaori then asked for everyone's attention once again.  
"I know some of you may be shocked and perhaps some of you have already speculated this but today, I will show you all that Kaori and Kaoru are indeed one person."

Kaori took out her short wig that she uses when she dresses up as Kaoru.

"That wig!"Ichinose-san recognized the wig.

Kaori wore the short wig and took a deep breath and spoke using Kaoru's voice and then switched her voice back to her real voice and then spoke again in Kaoru's voice. As she spoke, she told everyone how Kaoru came to be and why he doesn't really appear in school; she also told them that she was actually enrolled in both  
the composer and idol course due to Shining Saotome's intuition. 

* * *

"Amazing. The prince turns out to be a princess." Camus said.  
"Wah?! That's quite a talents she has there! She's interesting." Kotobuki-san said as he leaned forward to look at Kaori.  
"Interesting." Mikaze-san said.  
"Yeah. You don't get to see people like her often." Kurosaki-san said.

* * *

"I'm very happy for those who supported Kaoru in his career but from today onward, please support both Kaoru and I."

Kaori bowed deeply and everyone clapped and cheered for her—she was well received. When she got down from the stage, Haruka and the others went to her and congratulated her. Kaori also congratulated STARISH for their debut and praised them for their performance and for their song which was composed by Haruka. All of them were filled with happiness, determination, and hope.

"Let's all do our best to become the best idols and make many more wonderful music that touches peoples' hearts!" Kaori shouted. They all cheered and marveled the idea.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"  
Everyone was chanting "encore" loudly and repeatedly while others were shouting STARISH's and Kaori's name.

"It looks like they want an encore from us." Otoya said.  
"I guess they really loved your performances!" Haruka said.  
"Well then, let's go give them what they want." Ichinose-san said with a smile.  
"Right! Let's give them what they asked for!" Kaori said with fiery spirit.  
"Ori-chan, you know our routine, right?" Natsuki asked.  
"Yes!" Kaori replied.  
"Then let's give them 1000% love with a shining heart." Syo said.

STARISH and Kaori went back up the stage and performed their songs once again. Everyone loved them and their debut was a total success. Kaori got to debut as herself in the graduation auditions but was mentioned to debut as Kaori and Kaoru in the media. Both STARISH and Kaori were all over the media articles regarding Saotome Academy's graduation auditions and many believed that they were going to have a bright future in the industry.

"This is so wonderful! It looks like we have discovered promising idols this year!" Tsukimiya-sensei was very delighted by STARISH and Kaori.  
"Heh. Those kids are amazing. They swallowed everyone here." Hyuga-sensei said with a smile.  
"Brillianttttt! Bravoooo! Words cannot explain the emotions I feel inside! A miracle has been born! Excellenttt! The dark calm sky has been lit and disturbed by shining stars!" Shining Saotome-sensei couldn't stay still and stop talking. He was just too satisfied and happy of the outcome of everyone's hard work.

This school year is a memorable one; Saotome Academy had a lot of firsts. They had Haruka who was the first to create a group song for the graduation debut and consistently was a top scorer in the composer course, they had STARISH which was the first group to debut in the graduation auditions, and they had Kaori who was the first to be enrolled in both the composer and idol course and could sing as both a man and a woman.

A door has closed and many have opened. It seems that there are more miracles to come in the future.

 ** _~End of Season 1~  
See you soon!_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading! Season 1 has ended and so the story will now move on to season 2. This would mean that Ai and the other senpais will appear~ I hope you enjoyed season 1 and I will do my best to make season 2 better!

I'll be taking a 1-2 weeks break for now so that I could rest from typing in the middle of the night haha. Thank you all once again for your support~ 


	44. Chapter 44: From Reunited to Poison Kiss

**Chapter 44: From Reunited to Poison Kiss  
**  
Having performed with all our heart and might, we gave a wonderful and legendary graduation performance. We graduated while we shined brighter than the lights and stars on that day; we are now fully pledged idols and are officially part of the performing arts industry. After graduation, I started getting various job offers already; I was asked to model for their magazine, others asked me to perform a collaboration album with them, some asked me to release a solo album, and I even got offers to start acting in television series and host some variety shows as well as to try out voice acting. I then realized that we were no longer students; we are now real professionals! I can't believe this; a dream has turned into reality! We're now officially idols under Shining Agency!

Today's morning is wonderful! The weather is good and everything just seems to be happy for some reason. I continued walking thru the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the path towards Shining Agency; the cherry blossom petals were raining down from everywhere. I can't wait to work with everyone at Shining Agency! Just thinking about all the opportunities of meeting wonderful people and all the experiences I'll be having makes me so excited that all my nervousness just suddenly drains away! Shining Agency has always supported newbies who have just debuted by putting them in the master course. The master course was made to help us learn more and polish our skills as well as to get the opportunity to work with other idols who are newbies or seniors. From this day onward, I'm going to go thru the master course. Haruka told me that she, Tomochan, and all the members of Starish are also going to be in the master course. I'm happy to know that I'll be able to see them again and possibly work with them. We'll all be living in the same dorm, except for Tomochan who is living at the apartment of her senior, so I'll get to see everyone every day. Oh yeah, and as usual, we're still forbidden to fall in love since we're in the idol industry and all. I had several thoughts about what the future could bring and the jobs that I would be doing and before I knew it, I was already standing on front of Shining Agency. Haha. This is it! I went inside the building and into the office that I was told to go to and inquire about the master course.

"Good morning." I greeted.

Everyone inside the office was very busy. There were many managers talking with producers, other agents, and contacting all sorts of people; everyone is working really hard. One office lady noticed me as she ended her call on the telephone.

"Hm? Are you here for the master course?"

"Ah, yes I am here for the master course."

"We're kind of busy here in the office. There's been so many talent agencies, producers, and such who are asking about the new graduates and the senior idols under Shining Agency. I won't be able to escort you to the dormitory so is it alright if you just go there by yourself?"

"It's alright. I understand the circumstances." I smiled at her.

"Thank you very much and sorry for the inconvenience. Here is a map; just follow the directions and you'll be able to get to the dormitory."

I took the map from the office lady and thanked her. The phone on her desk suddenly rang and she quickly answered it and started getting a pen and paper; everyone is very busy indeed.  
I left the Shining Agency building and started following the map the office lady gave me. The environment here sure is wonderful. There's a beautiful lake with a bridge, there are some wild animals such as deer, rabbits, and such, and then the greenery is also wonderful. As I walked, a sudden thought came to me. I hope Haruka won't get lost on her way to the dorm! I giggled.  
After a few minutes of walking, I reached the dorm; the building is quite big. I got into the female dormitory area and went looking for my room.

"Whoa. There are so many rooms! I hope that I'll get to find my room."

I wasn't informed where my room was located so I'll have to find it the old fashion way. I kept looking at the name plates of each room and I didn't find my room so I went to the staircase to go to the second floor and perhaps find my room; I hope that all my things have arrived to my room safely. When I searched the second floor, I found my room at the end of the hallway beside the window; I guess that my room will have a view of what's at the front of the dormitory building. I looked at my name plate outside my room and it made me smile happily; this is truly not a dream. I entered the room and it was quite big; it was bigger than the dorm I stayed at in the academy. My furniture was in the room together with several boxes that contained my personal items. My white piano from home which I retrieved after learning that we were to stay here at the dormitory was also arrived. Since the dormitory rooms are semi-sound proof, I could play any time I'd like. I decided to first arrange my furniture in place and then unload my clothes and music materials for the mean time and unload the rest later at night or tomorrow; I didn't have to do any cleaning in the room since the room was already clean.

I finished fixing my room and things after some time and it was still morning. I decided to go around and look at the facilities. I was happy with the facilities and equipment that were provided; this place is even better than the academy itself. When I passed thru a hallway, I found door that had was labelled as a practice room. I could hear some voices inside. Perhaps the other idols or composers that are staying here? I decided to enter the practice room to check it out as well as to meet the people inside. I wonder who and what kind of people are they? I opened the door and went in.

"Hello. Sorry for intruding." I said as I entered the room.  
Not only were the people inside the room were surprised but so was I! The people inside the practice room turned out to be Haruka and the Starish members! Everybody is here!

"Kaori!" Haruka said in surprised. She rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Haruka! How a—"

Before I could finish what I wanted to say, I lost my balance when Haruka rushed to hug me and we both fell onto the floor.

"Kyaaa! I'm sorry, Kaori! I guess I went overboard."

"Haha. It's okay, Haruka. I'm happy to see you too!"

Everyone came over to me and Haruka and helped us get up.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan, Ori-chan?" Natsuki asked as he helped me get up.

"We're alright. We didn't get injured or anything. Haha." I replied.

"You should be more careful next time, Nanami." Otoya said as he helped Haruka get up.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Haruka replied.

Haruka and I got up on our feet and we all started talking about how we're happy to be together and about how excited we were about everything. I then noticed that everyone had a music sheet with them.

"Are those songs made by Haruka?" I asked.

"Yeah. Nanami made a song for each and every one of us!" Otoya said with a big grin.

"That's awesome! Haruka, you're really amazing as usual!" I said.

"T-thank you very much, Kaori."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud and familiar laugh filled the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
"Huh?" Haruka was surprised.

Otoya suddenly realized something. "This voice…isn't it—"

Syo also realized whose voice it was. "Could it be?"

We looked around the room and I noticed someone standing on the designs of the room at the corner of the ceiling. It was none other than Shining Saotome-sensei!

"Happy idols share pure love!" he said.

Saotome-sensei then jumped down and at the same time, a blue and pink cloth came out and he grabbed them in midair and was swinging and hanging onto them.

"When did you get here?" Haruka asked.

Saotome-sensei started spinning around with the blue and pink cloth; it was like an act that circus dancers would do. U-uhh…what do you call them? Midair circus dancers?

"Boys and girls, welcome to the master course!"

Saotome-sensei then slid down from the cloths and reached the floor.

"Principal…I mean, president." Tokiya-san said.

Saotome-sensei started dancing. "Your debut concerts were wonderful."

"Th-thank you very much, sir." Otoya said.

Saotome-sensei kept dancing and then he spun around and he began spinning towards Syo. "But!"  
He stopped right on front of Syo's face. "The reality is, many bloom splendidly and fade like fireworks."

He took Syo's hat and started spinning it around his hand. "Only the devoted can become actual stars shining in the night sky."

I suddenly heard music play.

Saotome-sensei then stopped playing with Syo's hat and struck a pose. "Allow me to introduce you to some people essential to helping you accomplish that!" He then flung the hat back to Syo and it landed on Syo's head.

Syo then asked, "Who?"

A huge hologram suddenly appeared behind Saotome-sensei.

"Show yourselves…pioneering princes" Saotome-sensei said.

The huge hologram then showed four men who started dancing and singing to the song that was playing. The four of them looked so cool and I was mesmerized by them.

"These guys are here…" Otoya said as he watched the four men perform.

"At the master course." Syo finished Otoya's sentence.

"They're supposed to help us?" Natsuki asked.

We continued watching the amazing and captivating performance by the four men. They were so good that all of us couldn't look away and it was as if they pulled us into their performance.  
The holograms then faded away into sparkles and light bubbles and out of nowhere, three of the men we were watching from the holograms appeared on front of Otoya, Masato, and Syo and the three continued performing! It was as if they were actually here!

"A-a-amazing!" Otoya said in awe.

Syo was also greatly amazed. "This song…this dance…"

"Not bad." Ren-san said.

"These guys are…professionals." Masato said.

I felt the same. These guys are so amazing and they really get your attention; I can't even look away for one second! Their song is also amazing! My heart's racing and beating to the beat of their song. I feel like the word "amazing" is not enough to describe what I really feel inside.

Their song was ending and when it did end, the hologram faded and vanished into sparkles and bubbles but a very surprising thing happened. When the four men struck their final pose at the end of their song and the hologram vanished, three of the four men appeared in the flesh!  
I was rendered speechless. Everyone was also very surprised.

"They changed into real people!" Otoya said in surprise.

Saotome-sensei then started dancing and spinning again.  
"Anyway, I must prepare for the entrance ceremony!"  
He grabbed the blue cloth that was still hanging.  
"Work hard! Thank you!"  
He then swung towards the open window that was near the ceiling and exited.

"Thank you?" Syo said.

Suddenly, another familiar voice came out of nowhere.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone!"

The lights turned dim and we all looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and it was Tsukimiya-sensei! Hyuga-sensei was also with him and they were both on a platform which was decorated with so many lights, flowers, ribbons, and such; they were also wearing such sparkly clothes.

Tsukimiya-sensei waved at us as the platform descended. "Good morning."

"Rin-chan! Your outfit is sparkling!" Otoya said.

"It's a shame you're a man." Ren-san said.

"Even Hyuga-sensei is sparkling…" Syo said.

Hyuga-sensei then snapped his fingers when the platform reached the floor and it caused the platform to stop and turned on all the lights in the room.

Hyuga-sensei got off the platform.  
"You are all no longer students but rather professionals trying to make it in the world of performing arts."

Tsukimiya-sensei also got off of the platform and started talking. "You've got to learn on your own and improve yourselves."

Hyuga-sensei then started talking again. "But of course there are plenty of things that you don't know yet or are worried about."

Tsukimiya-sensei then moved his hand towards the three men who came out from the hologram. "Which is why we've called for them; we've assigned them to help you."

"So this is what the master course is about." Otoya said.

Tsukimiya-sensei then started telling us about the three men. "Kotobuki Reiji-kun is assigned to Oto-kun and Tokiya-chan."

Kotobuki-san looked like a cheerful person.

"Nice to meet you." Kotobuki-san said.

Hyuga-sensei then spoke. "Kurosaki Ranmaru is assigned to Jinguji and Hijirikawa."

It's Kurosaki-senpai! He was the one I worked with in the collaboration album "Rocking Hearts"! I wonder if he still remembers me. Oh I forgot; he met Kaoru and not Kaori so he probably doesn't recognize me as the way I am now. But…is he staring at me at the moment?

Tsukimiya-sensei then assigned the last person. "Mikaze Ai-chan is assigned to Syo-chan and Na-chan."

Tsukimiya-sensei then turned to Haruka. "Haru-chan, if there's anything bothering you, come talk to me."

"Okay." Haruka said.

Tsukimiya-sensei was full of energy as usual. "Alright! Let's work hard to become universally acknowledged professionals! Good luck everyone!"  
He then put his hand up into the air and a pair of sparkling butterfly wings came out!

"Wow!" I said unconsciously. I'm sorry but I like cute things and surprises. Haha.

"What kind of outfit is that?" Syo said.

We were all about to leave the room when suddenly, Tsukimiya-sensei blocked everyone.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I forgot to mention something! Sorry!"

Tsukimiya-sensei then looked at me.

"Kaori-chan, you're also going to be under one of the three. You're going to be under Mikaze Ai-chan together with Syo-chan and Na-chan! Work hard, okay? If you need any help or questions, just run to Ai-chan!"

I was surprised to be part of this because I thought that this was meant for the Starish members only. Why am I being grouped with them?

"Welcome to the team, Ori-chan!" Natsuki said.

"Let's do our best." Syo said.

I smiled and nodded at Natsuki and Syo and then I looked over to Mikaze-senpai. Somehow…I feel uneasy. I don't know why but maybe because I'm intimidated by the senpais' talent because of their performance a while ago.

We all then went out of the practice room and walked into the hallway; Kurosaki-senpai, Kotobuki-senpai, and Mikaze-senpai went with us. We made some small talk while walking though most of us were pretty quiet especially the senpais.

"I didn't know that we would have seniors assigned to us." Natsuki said.

"I'm grateful we have someone to teach us." Syo said.

"I'm so glad I came to the master course." Otoya said.

Kurosaki-senpai suddenly stopped walking and said, "You guys aren't anything special."  
He turned to Natsuki, Syo, and Otoya and said, "If you rely on others, you won't make it far in this world."

Kotobuki-senpai then butted in. "What's wrong, Ran-ran?"

"We're only doing this because the president asked us to. Ai doesn't look like he cares, either."

Mikaze-senpai then spoke. "You're right. I'm interested in them as test subjects though."

Eh?! T-test subj-jects?! What does Mikaze-senpai mean? Is he going to experiment on us like guinea pigs or hamsters? Is that what he means?

"Kurosaki-senpai, we're serious about this; we're not approaching this halfheartedly." Masato said.

Kurosaki-senpai's face then became stern and angry. "What?"

Ren then smiled with his usual witty and confident smile. "We're prepared. Also, I think we can beat that song of yours."

I sensed some tension and it showed on Kurosaki-senpai's face. "Are you trying to start a fight? Then bring it on."

Kotobuki-senpai stepped forward and blocked Kurosaki-senpai who looked like he was really going for a fight. He immediately tried to break the tension.  
"Now, now! Don't you need the guts to defy your seniors to become a universally acknowledged professional?"

"Tch. They look like they've got no will at all to me. I don't have the desire to teach you." Kurosaki-senpai then walked away.

We all just watched him walk away without looking back at us. Kurosaki-senpai wasn't this strict and stern when I first met him. Maybe he's just not really interested in teaching at all?

"It seems we'll have to do what we can by ourselves." Masato suddenly said.

Ren then started speaking. "If we really do get stuck, we've got a senior in the entertainment business right over here, isn't that right Ichi?" He then placed his arm over Tokiya-san.

"Huh?" Tokiya-san is looking at Ren-san.

"Ichinose Tokiya…"

Mikaze-senpai started talking. His voice is quite high but it sounds…angelic?

"You had a lot of work as Hayato."

Tokiya-san then said to Mikaze-senpai, "I agree that a person should fend for himself."

Otoya then suddenly reacts. "What? You too?"

"I agree with him. If you want to get stronger, you have to do it yourself."

Syo…I think he's right too.

Syo then approaches Kotobuki-senpai. "All you have to do is keep an eye on us. That's what you guys are here for, right?"

Otoya then steps in. "What? Really? That's too bad. I was hoping to learn a lot from Kotobuki-senpai…"

"Huh? Kotobuki-senpai?" Kotobuki-senpai then laughed. "Just call me Rei-chan, Otoyan."

"Otoyan?" Otoya was surprised with his nickname.

"That's right. And Toki."

Tokiya-san was utterly surprised with his nickname too and it seems he wasn't very fond of it. "Toki? That name…"

I kind of giggled there; that was kind of funny. A nickname like that is kind of out of Tokiya-san's image haha.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello! Season 2 has begun~ I'll be typing longer per chapter for season 2 so I'll be uploading two chapters at a time from now on. I hope you will continue reading and enjoy! (^_^)/


	45. Chapter 45: Roommates

**Chapter 45: Roommates**

Kotobuki-senpai continued to speak.  
"We'll try to stay out of your business as requested but feel free to ask us about anything; we'll definitely help you if you need some help. Let's all get along! After all, we'll be sharing a room."

Otoya and Tokiya-san's faces were surprised by the news that they'd be sharing rooms. Kotobuki-senpai was also surprised by the fact that they didn't know.

"Wait, Shining-san didn't tell you? You're seniors in the master course will be living with you."

Everyone had shocked and uneasy expressions all of a sudden.

"Y-you'll live with us?!" Syo said in shock.

* * *

"What is this? My belongings have been pushed into the corner…" Tokiya-san said.

Kotobuki-senpai was standing on his bed while Otoya and Tokiya-san were looking at the sudden change of layout of their room.

Kotobuki-senpai then points over to the other half of the room. "Your beds are over there."

"Eh? What is this?!" Otoya said.

* * *

"Bunk beds are good enough for newbies."

Kurosaki-senpai was pointing at the bunk beds while he was relaxing on his bed. Ren-san and Masato were looking at the bunk beds that they will have to sleep on.

"My tatami are all gone!" Masato said in surprise.

Kurosaki-senpai got up and said, "I threw it out since t was taking up too much space. I'm the master of this room now. If you got something to say, wait till you've become a real pro."

Ren-san and Masato weren't very happy but there was not they could do.

* * *

Mikaze-senpai was sitting on his bed when he pointed to the opposite half of the room where Natsuki and Syo stood.

"Don't come to this side of the room. Make sure you stay away from me when I'm sleeping."

"Yes!" Natsuki said joyfully.

Syo was looking around the room when he suddenly got surprised by Mikaze-senpai who appeared beside him while staring at his face.

"Wh-what?!"

"You're really short, aren't you?" Mikaze-senpai said.

"Th-this already?!" Syo was a bit annoyed.

"My data says you're 161 centimeters but you look about 100 centimeters to me."

"S-shut up! What's your problem?!" Syo was flustered and annoyed.

"Syo-chan, calm down." Natsuki said.

Mikaze-senpai then said to Syo, "It seems you don't know how to respect your seniors."

Syo was affected; it was like an arrow was shot to his heart.

"I'll set a schedule to help you learn some discipline."

Mikaze-senpai then laid a big piece of paper on the floor; it was a schedule. Syo went over to it and started reading out loud whatever was written on the schedule.

"Wake up at 5 o'clock?! That's way too early!" Syo shouted. He then looked at the things that came after that on the schedule that Mikaze-senpai made.  
"Get changed at 5:02; wash your face at 5:07! 5:08, eat breakfast! 5:43, clean up!"

"It's so detailed and artistic!" Natsuki said as he looked at the schedule.

"9:00, go to bed?! That's so early!"

Mikaze-senpai then spoke, "If either of you are late, you'll both be responsible and penalized."

"I…I can't keep up with a strict schedule like this…" Syo said.

* * *

I later found out that when Otoya and Tokiya-san went back to their room, their things were pushed aside and half of the room was conquered by Kotobuki-senpai; Otoya and Tokiya-san had to share the other half of the room. I also heard that it happened to everyone else too plus they all were forced to sleep on bunk beds. Good thing I'm a girl so I don't have to share my room with Syo, Natsuki, and Mikaze-senpai; I'm lucky! Well, I have to finish fixing my room before the day ends.

I finished fixing my room during the evening.  
*grrrrrrrooooowl*

I guess I got hungry after all that. I'll go to a convenience store and buy some food. I went out to the hallway and on my way to the entrance of the dorm, I saw Syo.

"Hey Syo! Good evening!"

"Kaori! Good evening to you too. Going somewhere?"

"Convenience store; I got hungry after fixing my room. By the way, how are things in you and Natsuki's end? I heard that everyone ended up having half of their room conquered by the seniors."

"Ah…yeah. When we went to our rooms, Ai's things were already at one half of the room; me and Natsuki's things were pushed to the side. Then we had to use bunk beds! Then I kind of misbehaved then senpai suddenly made a schedule to discipline us and it was totally crazy strict! He even said that if either of us becomes late or doesn't follow the schedule, then we'd both be punished for it!"

"That's kind of sound extreme. Did he really do that?"

"Yeah! He really did! I'll even show you the schedule when we get back."

Syo kept on talking about their interaction with Mikaze-senpai in their room. Senpai sure sounds really strict that it kind of makes me nervous. I hope things will go well between all of us.

"Syo, you want to go with me to the convenience store? You could get something to eat or drink to calm down. Haha. Let's buy something for Natsuki and senpai as well."

"Okay. I'll go with you. I'm starting to feel hungry anyway."

Syo and I went on our way to the convenient store and bought some food; we bought some food and snacks for Natsuki and Mikaze-senpai. I was paying at the counter when Syo suddenly panicked.

"What?! This is bad!"

"Eh?! What's wrong, Syo?!"

"It's already this late?! We have to hurry back or else I'll get in trouble with senpai!"

I got my change and the food we bought from the cashier and looked at my watch.

"Late? What are you talking about, Syo? It's still kind of early; it's only 8:00 pm."

Syo grabbed my hand and started running. Good thing I didn't drop the food we bought; if I did drop the food then that would be a waste!

"Ai-senpai gave me and Natsuki a curfew and according to his wonderfully made schedule, we should be in our room by 8:30 pm to rest or study and be in bed by 9:00 pm!"

"Wow! That's so early!"

If Syo is this panicked, then his story about Mikaze-senpai is probably true. I picked up my pace and ran faster to keep up with Syo. We ran and ran until we reached their room.

"I'm here! What time is it?!" Syo said as he tried catching his breath.

I was trying to recover too from the running; I'm practically out of breath. I looked at my watch.  
"Syo! You made it! It's exactly 8:30 pm." I said with my remaining breath. I looked at the food and it seems it made it too.

"Good job, Syo-chan! Hm? Ori-chan, you're here too?" Natsuki said as he put down the book he was reading.

"You followed the schedule. Congratulations for avoiding punishment." Mikaze-senpai said while he was typing on his computer.

I was able to put my breathing back to normal; I felt like I ran in a time trial marathon. I put myself together and spoke, "Um…Good evening. We came from a convenience store because I got hungry and dragged Syo along with me; we bought some food for everyone."

"Ah! How thoughtful of you, Ori-chan! Let's eat it all together then!"

I entered the room and Mikaze-senpai was still typing on his computer. I wonder if he thought that we didn't get him anything. I approached senpai at his desk.

"Umm…senpai, there's food for you as well."

He suddenly stopped typing, turned around, and he looked at me.  
D-did I do something wrong?! Even Syo and Natsuki were quiet and nervous. Wait. Was I not allowed to go over to his side of the room?! Ah! I didn't know! I didn't know!

Mikaze-senpai then stood up quietly and said, "Let's eat the food then before bed time."

I sighed in relief and I saw Syo and Natsuki; they were relieved as well. Senpai told me to put the food on the table he had on his side of the room since that was the only surface where we all could eat together; that also meant we used his sofa and chair. I took out the food from the plastic bag and gave everyone their meal and drink. We all talked while eating; it was like a little bonding session. Haha. It was fun watching Syo and Natsuki's usual antics while on the other hand, Mikaze-senpai was more of a quiet person and each time he spoke, what he ends up saying interests me; the way he thinks is different from the usual. I also noticed that he's got a poker face; I didn't see him smile at all while we were all together and even during his performance earlier but I could tell that he wasn't in a bad mood or anything; I guess he's just really like that. When we finished eating, we cleaned up and got ready for bed since senpai gave Syo and Natsuki a curfew.  
I gathered all the food containers and threw them away while Syo was the one who gathered all the drink bottles and disposed them.

"Alright. Everything is cleaned up! Good night."

"Good night!" Syo said.

"Good night, Ori-chan! Thank you for the food." Natsuki said.

"Wait. Don't go yet."

Mikaze-senpai suddenly told me to wait so I didn't go yet. He went to get something inside his desk—it was paper; he gave me the paper. The paper was folded several times and since I was curious as to what it was, I opened it. The paper became bigger and bigger as I unfolded it. The paper turns out to be as big as three or four posters put together!

"M-Mikaze-senpai…what is this?"

"It's a copy of the schedule I made for them. Since you were assigned to be under me, you will follow the same schedule."

I looked at the schedule and it was crazy strict as Syo said! Wake up at 5 o'clock?! Sleep by 9:00 pm?! That's way too early! No way! And I thought I was safe from this; I was totally wrong. I certainly won't be able to keep a schedule like this if I get a job offer! But…it's not like there's anything I can do about this…sigh.

"Alright, I understand senpai. I will do my best to follow this schedule you made. Good night everyone. See you in the morning at 5 o'clock then…hehe…"

Oh lord why.

Syo and Natsuki both gave me a wry smile and I left to get back to my room. Why must Mikaze-senpai be so strict…off to bed I go then. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.  
Definitely an early bed time and an early morning call. Sigh.


	46. Chapter 46: Breakfast

**Chapter 46: Breakfast  
**  
I woke up at 5 o'clock just like what Mikaze-senpai's schedule dictates. I did the morning rituals of brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and all that…just like what the schedule dictates…sigh. Since I don't really take too long on the morning ritual part, I decided to walk around the dorm as an early morning exercise; I wore a white t-shirt with a light blue hooded long sleeved jacket and a pair of white rubber shoes. It's quite cold when it's this early and I don't see other people walking around yet. Mikaze-senpai, Syo, Natsuki, and I are probably the only people who are awake this early in the morning. *yawn*

"Good morning, Ori-chan!"

"Good morning, Natsuki!"

I met Natsuki at the hallway and though he woke up early, he seems to be as energetic as usual.

"Are you on your way to get some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think breakfast would be nice right now. Ah, what about Mikaze-senpai and Syo?"

"I left the room earlier than Syo but I'm sure he's on his way to join us. Ai-chan was also still in the room waiting for Syo."

"Haha. I guess Mikaze-senpai will really watch over us based on the schedule."

"Haha. Yeah. Let's go on ahead."

"Where will we be eating breakfast?"

"We'll be eating at a café just walking distance from the agency."

"Okay. Does senpai and Syo know?"

"Yes. I was the one who suggested it to them. They'll follow after a while."

While Natsuki and I were walking and making some small talk on the way, I felt like I forgot something important but I just couldn't tell what it was. Hmm…I'll remember sooner or later.  
We arrived at the cafe after a while and we picked a nice seat beside the window so that we could see Mikaze-senpai and Syo when they come. The cafe's interior was like a classic style with some European touch; the place is really nice and the staff was attentive too. Natsuki and I decided to wait for senpai and Syo before ordering so that we could order together and have our food served altogether as well.

"Natsuki, this place is nice and it was nearby. How did you learn about this place?"

"When I was on my way to the agency, I stumbled upon this place when I took a wrong turn on the way. Haha. The best part about this place is that it's open 24 hours and the place is really relaxing plus the food tastes great."

"I wonder what I should order later?"

"You can ask them what their best seller for the breakfast menu is."

"Yeah. I think I'll do that."

I looked at Natsuki and then I realized something. Since I was sitting across Natsuki, that means…if Syo is going to sit beside him, then Mikaze-senpai is going to sit beside me! Oh lord nooooo! I don't want to sit beside him! What if I embarrass myself or if I accidentally make him made or annoyed?! Would that mean I'd get a penalty or something?! Wait, why do I even care?!  
I put my elbows on the table and buried my face into my hands.

"Is there something wrong, Ori-chan?"

"No, no, no…everything is perfectly fine…perfectly fine…"

"Are you sure?"

I lifted my head and looked at Natsuki.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I just got a headache that's all. Haha."

Natsuki was looking at my face and I wondered why. Do I have something on my face?

"Ori-chan, are you really alright?"

"Huh?"

"You face seems to be a bit red. Do you have a cold or a fever?"

The door of the cafe opened and the bell on the door rang, signifying customers have arrived. The staff greeted them kindly and it was Mikaze-senpai and Syo. I immediately buried my face back into my hands when I saw a glimpse of their faces.

Syo yawned and then saw me and Natsuki and so he and senpai went over to us.  
"*yawn* Good morning guys!" Syo said.

"Good morning Syo-chan, Ai-chan."

Syo then looks over to me and notices that I won't look at them.

"Kaori? Are you alright? Hey Natsuki, what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, Syo. She was perfectly fine a while ago but then she suddenly became quiet and she keeps covering her face. Actually she looked a bit reddish when she lifted her head a few minutes ago."

"Eh? Kaori, are you sick?"

I still refused to lift my face but replied to Syo. "No. I'm fine. This is nothing. I just got a little headache, that's all."

I then felt someone grab one of my hands and pulled it off all of a sudden; he then lifted my face up from my chin.

Syo gets surprise by Mikaze-senpai's sudden action. "Whoa! Hey Ai, what are you—"

"Her face is quite red." Mikaze-senpai said. He then placed his other hand on my forehead.  
"She's shaking quite a bit and her temperature seems to be a bit higher than normal."

I automatically pulled back after a few seconds; I was caught in surprise and I really wanted to go back to the dorm already.

"Eh? Then Ori-chan is sick?"

"Ah! No, Natsuki! I'm not sick at all. This…um, this is nothing at all; I'll be back to normal after a while. I promise. Maybe I'm just having some jet lag from waking up so early. Let's just order already since we're all here."

Syo's face became worried and he became suspicious of me. "Well…alright. But if you do feel sick or something, just tell us and we'll send you back right away."

I nodded and Syo sat down right next to Natsuki while Mikaze-senpai sat beside me; he called for a waiter for the menus. The menu had a lot of delicious food written on it.

"Good morning and welcome to the cafe, what are your orders?" the waiter said as he took out his notepad and pen.

Syo was really hungry so he ordered right away.  
"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs meal."

"I'll have the French toast and eggs meal." Natsuki said.

"One, chicken and herbs meal." Mikaze-senpai said.

"Um…what's your best selling breakfast meal?" I asked the waiter.

"We have two best sellers for the breakfast menu. One is the chicken and herbs meal and the other is the salmon and vegetables meal."

"I'll have the salmon and vegetables meal then but can my drink be changed to tea instead of coffee?"

"Yes, we can change the drink to tea."

"Okay. Thank you."

The waiter then left after taking our orders; we decided to have some small talk while waiting.

"Syo-chan, Ai-chan, why did you guys take a while to get here? Did you get lost?"

"Actually, Ai-senpai and I left the room a few minutes after you left. We were at the lobby of the dorm waiting for Kaori."

"Huh? Waiting for me?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to be left out so I suggested to Ai-senpai that we tell you about the breakfast being here. Ai-senpai was calling your cell phone while we were at the lobby but you weren't answering so we ended up going to your room but when we kept knocking, no one would answer so we thought that maybe you already went to get breakfast and so we left and went here; I was kind of surprised you were here with Natsuki."

"Oh, I bumped into Ori-chan at the hallway and brought her here with me but I didn't hear her phone ring while on the way."

"Ah!" I checked my pants' and jacket's pockets. "Now I know what I forgot. I was thinking a while ago that I think I left something; it was my cell phone. I left it in my room."

"No wonder why you wouldn't pick up. You left your phone. We thought something might have happened to you." Syo sighed.

"I'm sorry Syo, Mikaze-senpai. I won't let it happen again!"

Mikaze-senpai was just silent with his arms crossed; I can't tell if he's annoyed, mad, or okay with it.  
The food arrived one by one after a few minutes; the service is quite fast here. The food looked delicious and we started eating.

"The food tastes delicious!" Syo said in delight.

"The food does taste good." Mikaze-senpai said after tasting his food.

We were enjoying our food and small talk; it was a fun breakfast. I wouldn't mind waking up early all the time for this. Eating with friends always makes the food taste better than ever and the morning livelier.

Mikaze-senpai then reached for his pocket; Natsuki notices this.

"What's wrong, Ai-chan?"

Mikaze-senpai takes out his phone. "I have a call."

With a push of a button, he answers the call and talked with the person who called him and then suddenly looks at me. He takes the phone away from his ear and gives it to me.

"The call is from a manager from the agency; he's asking for you. It's about a job offer."

"Ah, okay."

I took Mikaze-senpai's phone and talked to the manager.  
"Hello? I'm Yamashita Kaori."

"Yamashita-san! I was trying to contact you thru your cell phone!"

"I-I'm sorry! I went out to eat breakfast only to discover a while ago that I left my cell phone back at the dorm. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience. I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. I heard that you were assigned to be under Mikaze-san together with Kurusu-san and Shinomiya-san so I thought that you guys may be together or at least know where; I only had Mikaze-san's and your number though."

"Manager, senpai said you called because of a job offer?"

"Ah yes, I was going to tell you to come over to the office so that I could discuss the job being offered to you by a producer of an upcoming drama series. You can come after you're done with breakfast; I'll be here at the office for the whole day."

"Alright. I will pass by the office right after breakfast; I'll be there in about 15-20 minutes. Thank you very much and sorry again for the inconvenience."

"Okay, see you then. Take your time eating."

The call ended and I gave Mikaze-senpai's phone back to him.  
"Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience."

"So what did the manager say?" Syo asked.

"The manager said that I got a job offer from a producer of a drama series."

"Oh! A drama series? Are you going to be acting?" Natsuki asked.

"Um…I don't know. The manager didn't tell me the details over the phone so I'll be going to the agency office after breakfast."

"That's nice." Syo said.

"Hm?"

"It's nice that you're receiving job offers since it means that there are people interested in you and see your potential and talent."

"The way you put it makes me feel really happy, Syo. Have you guys received any job offers as well?"

"Yeah. We've got some offers but the agency managers are still checking on the jobs and those who offered the jobs."

"How many offers have you gotten since we graduated, Ori-chan?"

"Um…actually…not to brag but I've gotten so much that I don't know what to do about it."

"You've been receiving a lot of job offers, huh? Well that's no surprise coming from a talented person like you!" Natsuki said with a smile.

"What kind of jobs have you received?" Syo asked.

"Well, there's a variety of them. I've had offers for modelling, composing, singing, acting, hosting, and even for voice acting."

"Wow. That's a lot you've got on your plate then!" Syo said.

"Yeah but I'm happy though to have these offers so I will do my best!"

"You better do your best always; aim for perfection. Don't slack off." Mikaze-senpai said.

"Yes."

We finished breakfast after a while and I left ahead of everyone since I had to pass by the agency's office.

"See you guys later!"

I wonder what kind of job it will be; I hope it's not acting! I don't have much practice and experience in acting yet.


	47. Chapter 47: First Job

**Chapter 47: First Job  
**  
I immediately went to the office after I finished breakfast and looked for the manager that called me. There were many people in the office as usual so it took a while before I saw him drinking his coffee while reading a file at a desk near the corner of the room.

"Good morning, manager-san."

"Yamashita-san, good morning! You can sit over here while I tell you the details of the job offer. Oh, this is for you."

I sat at the chair he offered and he gave me something that looked like a manuscript. I opened it to the first page and then I flipped all the other pages quickly.

"Manager-san, what's this?"

"It's the script of the last episode of a drama series that will start shooting around two weeks from now. The producer of the series gave me a copy to give you as a source of inspiration."

"Inspiration? For the job?"

"The job they're offering you is to be the composer and singer of the series' ending theme. They also want you to act as a character in the series; they want you to play as the female lead's sister who is a singer."

"Wait…I-I'm going to a-act?!"

"Yes, you will act aside from composing and singing the ending theme. Do you perhaps have a problem with acting?"

"Um…it's just that I don't have so much experience with it since I was usually getting modelling, composing, and singing jobs. My acting is not that great in my opinion."

"Well, this could be your opportunity to get some practice and experience. I looked over the script and role of your character and it's not that difficult. I think you can do it."

"Manager-san, what's the series about?"

The manager took out a notebook and opened it.

"I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget and miss any details. Well, there are these two people who will fall in love and have the usual hardships on the way. The two people end up becoming a couple and then they get engaged in the future. They get married and live a happy life but one day, the husband shows signs of serious illness; it turns out that the man has a terminal illness. The husband gets confined in a hospital and his wife decides to take care of him. Every day without fail, she goes to the hospital and tells him about whatever happened during her day and how things outside are; she always smiles and is cheerful in front of the husband and always tells him that he will get better. Some time has passed and the husband becomes really weak and feels that he is near death. Sensing he is about to die soon, he asked his wife to spend a whole day with him in the hospital room and asks her several questions such as does she still love him until now, was he ever a burden to her, did he make her happy ever since they got married, and other questions that meant a lot to him. He also apologized to her for putting her thru all this instead of fulfilling his promises to her. The wife answers all of his questions honestly and happily and comments that he's sounding like a dying a man. The husband then smiles at her tenderly and takes her hand and tells her that he is indeed a dying man and that he feels that he'll be dying soon."

"Manager-san…that's so…depressing."

The manager turned to the next page and continued reading aloud.

"The wife's eyes then started to tear up and her smile was getting crooked. In the end, the man dies during that day after telling his wife his honest and deep feelings about everything they went thru and just how much he loves her and that if he dies, she should try to be happy even if he's gone; he even tells her that he doesn't mind if she ends up remarrying some time after his death. He emphasized to her that he wants her to be happy even if he can't be there by her side anymore; she should live on."

The story is so touching and I wished that the husband didn't have to die; I wished the couple lived together happily until the end. I was seriously touched by the story and scenes as the manager told me more.

"What would be my role though as the female lead's sister?"

"You'll be more of a moral support for her and you will also be helping her to cope with the difficulties that she will encounter. Then for the ending theme song, a short version or TV version will be played at the end of each episode as the credits roll then the full version of the song will play in the last episode of the series during the final moments of the husband character."

The manager closes his notebook and looks at me as he fixed his glasses.

"So, will you accept this job offer?"

I was alright with the composing and singing part but I wasn't sure about the acting part. I thought about it for a while and I was really not sure if I should do it or if I can do it. The manager noticed my doubt in taking the job.

"Yamashita-san, if you're really concerned with the acting part, you don't have to worry. You're still young and there's a lot of room for learning and improvement. Just do your best. Besides,"

The manager took out a piece of paper and showed it to me. It was a letter from the producer. The letter says that producer-san would really want to have me and that it would really help him if I starred in the series. Manager-san then coughed and said,

"It would be a waste if you'd turn this project down. The producer is giving all the actors and staff free lunch and snacks during the shooting and since the shooting would end during the evenings, I was going to treat you to dinner each day as a hard day's work reward in this restaurant not too far from the studio."

My eyes sparkled. "Okay! I'll take the job. I will do my best, manager-san!"

"Wonderful! Now please sign here on the contract and then I'll call the producer and inform him that you agreed to take the job. I'll meet with him as well either tonight or tomorrow to hand over the contract and papers."

"Alright."

I signed the contract and this means that I can't back out now. Best of luck to me! While I was signing the other papers and documents, I realized that I was bribed with food…how naïve of me…  
I finished signing the contract and some other papers that the manager told me to sign and then I gave them to him.

"Alright. Everything is settled then; you can start working on the ending theme if you'd like. As for the script of your role, I'll probably be able to get a copy when I meet the producer. Let's do our best."

"Yes!"

I thanked the manager and went back to the dorm. I can't believe that I'm going to be acting in a drama series; I'm kind of excited and nervous at the same time. I better get started on the song instead. When I reached my room, I opened the windows beside my piano and I immediately got some papers and a pencil and opened the piano. I sat down on the piano chair and started playing some random melodies that came to mind. Thinking about the story of the drama series, I wanted to create a soft and gentle song; a song that could touch your heart when you hear it play. My hands just moved on their own and I just followed my heart as I thought about the story and scenes of the drama series. It was a happy tale that ended with a bittersweet taste; I wanted the song to be just like that.

* * *

"Ai-senpai, where are you going?" Syo asked as he saw Mikaze-senpai leaving the room with some papers in hand.

"I messaged Kaori on her cell phone minutes ago to tell her to come and pick up her study materials but she's not answering again. I'm going to go to her room and give her these personally."

"Oh, alright. Ai-senpai, Natsuki and I will go meet up with the other members of Starish for morning practice."

"Okay. Noted."

Mikaze-senpai left their room and went over to the female dormitory. As he walked thru the second floor hallway, he stopped when he heard a piano playing; it was quiet in the dorm so the piano could be heard quite clearly. He followed the sound of the piano and it led him to Kaori's doorstep. He didn't knock on the door yet and instead, he leaned on the wall beside the door and listened to the melodies being played on the piano. He then felt a strange feeling and placed his hand over his chest. He couldn't understand what that feeling was and stops thinking about it. He just concentrated on listening to the music being played.

* * *

After a long while of playing the piano nonstop, I was eventually able to complete the melody that I wanted to create; I also wrote some lyrics for the melody though it wasn't complete yet. I was absorbed with my work; I didn't want to let go of the feelings that were flowing inside me as I played the melody and searched for words that would flow with it.

I just kept playing and writing until I heard someone suddenly opening my door; I suddenly stopped playing and turned around to see who it was.

"Mikaze-senpai! W-what are you doing here?! Why didn't you knock?" He sure surprised me for suddenly coming in.

"I came to give you your study materials but when I came, I heard the piano playing so I thought you might be doing some work so I didn't enter right away. I was standing outside for quite a while and it felt like you weren't going to stop any time soon so I knocked but it seems you didn't hear me so I opened the door since it wasn't locked."

Oh right, the door wasn't locked because when I came to my room, I immediately started composing. Hmm…I should be more careful next time. Wait, he was listening the whole time?!  
I stood up and went over to Mikaze-senpai to get the study materials.

"Mikaze-senpai, why didn't you just message me to go and pick these up from you instead?"

"I did message you. Twice."

"Eh?!"

I placed the study materials down on a side table and looked for my cell phone; I found it buried under some of my music sheets. I opened it and checked my messages. He did message me! Twice!

"Hehe…I'm sorry senpai. I didn't hear it ring since it was buried…Thank you for bringing the study materials. I'll get started on them as soon as I finish my current work." I gave him a wry smile.

He just sighed and looked over to my piano and saw the music sheets and papers on it and those scattered on the floor. He was staring at my work intently; maybe he was interested in seeing what I've been doing?

"Do you want to see what I've composed so far, Mikaze-senpai?"

"…yes. I'd like to see what you've made so far."

I welcomed Mikaze-senpai into my room and led him over to the piano. I showed him the music sheets of the draft version of the song and the music sheets of the completed melody; I also showed him the lyrics I've written so far. Having senpai to check my work gives me butterflies in my stomach. I hope its good enough for him; what if he doesn't like it or thinks it's silly? I hope that he'd be gentle on the criticism. I feel like a little puppy scared of its mother or something.

"What is this song for?"

"It's for the drama series that the manager was talking about. It's going to be the ending theme of the show and it will be played during an important scene on the last episode of the series."

"So you were asked to write a song for the show?"

"Yes. Well…I was also asked to take on a role in the show."

"So you'll be acting as well?"

I told him the story of the series and what role I was going to play as.  
He looked at the music sheets for a while and then placed them on the piano.

"Can you play it again?" he asked.

"Eh? You want to listen to it again? Okay."

I arranged the music sheets and started to play the melody; Mikaze-senpai was standing beside the piano as he listened to my music.

I finished playing the song and asked, "So how was it, Mikaze-senpai?"

He paused for a while which made me feel like the butterflies in my stomach have multiplied. I think I have enough butterflies inside me to open a butterfly farm.

"The melody was good; I think it will fit the theme of the series. I think you did a good job."

"Really? Thank you!"

I can't believe that I was praised by a senior. I feel a sense of achievement! Achievement unlocked!

"Senpai, what about the lyrics that I've written so far; are they okay?"

Mikaze-senpai looked at the paper with the lyrics once more and read what I had written so far. 

**_I remember when I held your hand  
You had melted the snow covered land  
My fears and sadness had gone away  
Knowing you're with me made me forget how to be afraid_**

 **How sweet you are, how tender you are**  
 **My life sure had changed for the better**  
 **When the darkness came and covered me**  
 **You stayed by my side and kept me company**

 **I thought that dreams were for those who sleep**  
 **Sometimes I wonder if I fell so deep**  
 **From that day on, I learned of love's light**  
 **You're someone I'd live for and fight**

 **But I can't be there with you forever**  
 **People live and die just like flowers**  
 **We all bloom, we grow, we live, we die**  
 **We all go thru the same circle of life**

 **[Chorus]**  
 **Don't forget to smile with falling tears**  
 **Don't forget to say goodbye to me my dear**  
 **Though I won't be there now with you,**  
 **For now just remember deep inside just how…**  
 **How much I love you here**

 **Just don't forget I love you, my dearest dear**

"Well, you haven't written most of the lyrics yet so there's not much I could say. The chorus is good enough as it is. Some of your verses are good while I prefer to change some of them."

"Really? Which ones?"

Mikaze-senpai took the pencil on the piano and sat down beside me on the piano chair. He placed the lyrics on the piano and started writing some notes on it. I listened and watched intently.

"This verse here, I think this one was done quite poorly and could be revised with better wording. Then this verse over here doesn't connect so much with everything else. One idea that I can suggest to you for the next verse after this is that…"

Mikaze-senpai pointed out the flaws and good points of my lyrics and gave me some pointers and suggestions for the rest of the lyrics that I still need to write. Senpai is really amazing. Just by listening to the melody of the song once and learning about the theme of the song, he was able to think of some lyrics right away; I'm happy and feel lucky to be assigned to him.

"Did you get all that, Kaori?"

"Yes, I'll work on it right away."

"I'll leave you then to work on it."

Mikaze-senpai then stands up and goes on his way to the door to leave.

"Ah! Mikaze-senpai, thank you very much!"

He stopped and just looked at me for a moment and left. I then started working on the lyrics right after; I'm glad I didn't hear my cell phone ring because it was actually on silent.


	48. Chapter 48: Cecil

**Chapter 48: Cecil  
**  
I stretched my arms and legs after sitting and writing for quite a while and looked at my completed lyrics.

"I think this should be good. I like these lyrics a lot and I think it's perfect for the song. Mikaze-senpai's tips and suggestions were spot on; he's amazing indeed. Maybe I should have him checked these for one last time; he might be able to see something worth improving."

I took my cell phone and was about to type a message to ask where he is.

"Umm…Is it alright for me to message him for this? He might be busy or doing something important..."

I was thinking about that as I stared at my phone. I decided not to message him and look for him the old fashion way; if he's around and not busy then lucky me. I put my cell phone into my pocket, gathered my music sheets and lyrics, and went off to find him. I'm sure everyone is just somewhere around the premises; I'll just have to look around.

I first checked their room and when I knocked several times, no one answered; I guess that even Syo and Natsuki were not here too. I then went to check the lobby but no one was there either. I decided to check outside and to my surprise, everyone was there! There were also some really big flash cards lying around everywhere. There were two unfamiliar faces—there was one man with a scepter and the other man had tanned skin and unfamiliar clothes. I then saw Mikaze-senpai together with Reiji-senpai and Kurosaki-senpai. I went over to them by passing by the side so that I wouldn't interrupt everyone's…game? It looks like a game; I honestly don't know what's going on actually.

"Looks like they're doing something interesting." Reiji-senpai said as he watched what was going on with the Starish members and the two new guys.  
Reiji-senpai then noticed that someone was coming towards him, Mikaze-senpai, and Kurosaki-senpai.  
"Hm? Hey Ai-chan, is that Kaori-chan running towards me?"

Mikaze-senpai looks over to the direction Reiji-senpai was looking.

"Yes. That's Kaori."

"Oh? Maybe Kaori-chan wants a hug from me?!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Reiji?" Kurosaki-senpai said as he hit Reiji-senpai's head.

Reiji-senpai laughed and the opened his arms as I got nearer. He was getting a bit excited until I passed him and went over to Mikaze-senpai; Kurosaki-senpai laughed at Reiji-senpai.

"What do you need, Kaori?" Mikaze-senpai said.

"I finished the lyrics and revised the melody a little. I wanted you to check it out and see if it was okay."

I handed over the papers to Mikaze-senpai and he took them.

"I'll check these later."

"Okay."

Reiji-senpai then came over to me and hugged me from behind.  
"Kaori-chan! Why did you pass right by me without saying hello or at least accept my invitation to hug you!"

I was surprised by the sudden hug from behind and didn't know what to do.

"Ah! R-Re-Reiji-senpai! I-I'm—"

"Reiji, could you stop with your harassment?" Kurosaki-senpai then hit Reiji-senpai's head again.

"Ouch! Be gentle with me, Ranran!"

"Just ignore this clown, Kaoru."

"Eh? Kurosaki-senpai, you know that I'm Kaoru?!"

I was surprised that he knew! How could he have known?

"Yeah. I was quite shocked too when I found out during your graduation performance."

"You were there?!"

"Quartet Night was there in the audience, Kaori-chan! You were amazing in your performance and we were all there too when you revealed your little revelation. Who would have thought that a cutie like you could pass off as a man?"

Kurosaki-senpai hits Reiji-senpai again on the head.

"I agree. I was also intrigued with the way you looked and your talent of changing voices." Mikaze-senpai said.

"Rei-chan?" Otoya said as he noticed us.

Reiji-senpai waves over to him and everyone else. I was curious as to what was everyone doing so I turned to Mikaze-senpai.

"Mikaze-senpai, what are they doing? What's happening here?"

"It's one of the training exercises for people new to the master course."

"A battle between amateurs…he's a perfect match for you guys." Kurosaki-senpai said to Starish.

"Who are those two people?" I asked.

"That over there with a scepter is Camus, a member of Quartet Night and a count from another country. The one over there is Aijima Cecil, a prince of another country and someone that Shining scouted and recruited as a new member of Starish."

"Oh, I see."  
I wonder what kind of training exercise is this though?

Syo holds up one of the big cards with a Japanese character written on it.

"Why are we playing cards anyway? Shouldn't we compete by singing?"

Camus-senpai placed his sceptre on his shoulder.  
"Everything begins with fundamentals. You are all still too inexperienced to battle with songs!"  
He then points at Starish with his scepter.

"Isn't there a better way to test our fundamentals?" Tokiya-san asked.

Reiji-senpai then sneaks up on Tokiya-san and elbows him at the back.  
"Don't worry about the small stuff, Toki!"

Camus turns to Cecil and asks him, "What's wrong? Have you lost confidence because it's not a contest of songs? You can still turn back now if you want to."

Cecil then smiles at Camus and tells him, "No, I will win. I will win and prove my love for Haruka!"

"What?" Haruka said in confusion.

Syo gets really angry and fired up.

"That jerk!"

"Syo-chan, aren't these cards so big and exciting?" Natsuki said as he held up on card.

"This isn't a game!" Syo said as he's still hot as fire.

"We'll have to give everything we've got." Otoya said.

"It seems that way. Tokiya-san said.

Cecil smiles and puts his fist up. "Bring it on."

Camus turns to Haruka and tells her, "Woman, you will read the cards."

"O-okay."

Camus then hands over a deck of cards to Haruka.

"You're time limit is thirty minutes!"  
Camus raises his scepter into the air and shouts, "Begin!"

Haruka takes a card from the deck and reads out loud what is written on it.

"First class recklessness, idols give everything they can!"

All the Starish members then went running towards a card with Syo leading them; not surprising since he's the most athletic one of them all. Syo dives for the card but Cecil suddenly comes out of nowhere and grabs it before Syo could; Cecil is very fast! All of the Starish members were surprised by Cecil.

Cecil turns to them and shows the card. "This is "mu", isn't it?"

"You're kidding me!" Syo says.

"My hiragana is perfect." Cecil said.  
Haruka read three more cards and Cecil was able to get the cards for all three of them.

Cecil laid the cards by his feet. "Haha, I did it."

He seemed really proud but I noticed that there was something wrong with the cards; it's kind of sad once you notice.

"What's going on? Is the newbie going to win by himself? " Reiji-senpai says in surprise.

All the Starish members were pretty tired from running around; they're practically out of breath. While everyone was trying to catch their breaths, Masato suddenly walks over to the cards that Cecil got.

"No, wait."

He picked up one of the cards and said, "This is…it's not "i" but "ko"!"

He looked at the other card and noticed something. "This isn't "shi" but "tsu"!"

He looked at the last card and also saw that it was wrong. "This isn't "chi" but "sa"!"

Ren-san went to get the card for "chi" and went over to Masato.

"They look quite similar, don't they?"

Syo angrily points at Cecil. "You jerk! You got all the wrong cards!"

Cecil gets surprised and falls to his hands and knees on the grass.

"What? I am disappointed…I was so confident in my Japanese!"

Cecil then stands up and regains his composure. "I will get the right card this time!"

Reiji-senpai was getting excited and intrigued by the sudden turn of events.

"That was a quick turnaround. An idol has got to be that way."

Syo got fired up and rolled up his jacket sleeves.

"Let's get it on!"

Haruka reads another card out loud. Syo and Cecil compete to find the card with the hiragana character "u".

"Where is it? Where is "u"?!"

Syo looks around but Cecil suddenly spots it hanging on a tree's branch.

"Oh no!" Syo shouts as Cecil runs towards the card.

Cecil gets on the tree branch and everyone stops and looks at him.

"Oh no! He found it!" Otoya said.

Cecil tries to get the card that was hanging on a rope on the branch.

"This one is mine."

Syo becomes pissed and quickly climbs the tree and heads towards Cecil. "Oh no, you don't!"

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki shouted.

Syo jumps from halfway of the trunk to the branch where Cecil stood. This caused the branch to shake and Cecil loses his balance. He looks at the ground and sees the pond beneath the branch.

"W-water?! No!"

Cecil tries to maintain his balance and stay on the branch but falls into the pond anyway.

Masato and Otoya, who were near the pond, ran over to check on Cecil.

"H-help me! Someone, help!" Cecil shouted.

Syo, who was standing on the branch over him, then said, "Your feet should be able to touch the bottom."

Cecil stops panicking and stands up. It turns out that the water was just below knee level...  
"What?"  
Cecil looks at the level of the water.

Reiji-senpai started laughing out loud at the scene. "That was great! You're awesome, newbie!"

Cecil gets out of the pond and gets down on his knees.  
"You're so mean. I can't believe no one tried to save me…"  
He then notices a fish beside him that got splashed out when he fell from the branch.  
"A fiiiiiissshhhhh!"  
Cecil started panicking and screaming and then he ran away.  
"I've had enough of this!"

"He's dropping out." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"Seriously? But why?!" Reiji-senpai said.

"Is he scared of fish?" I asked.

Mikaze-senpai looked at the direction where Cecil ran away.  
"According to my data, he comes from the desert. He doesn't like water or fish."

"What?! Really?!" Reiji-senpai said in surprise.

Camus-senpai put his scepter on his shoulder. "Hmph. He was nothing but talk."

The game actually lasted for more than thirty minutes and not one of us noticed since we were busy watching Starish and Cecil battle each other over this card game. The sun was starting to set and so everyone called it a day and went back into the dorm. Starish is probably tired from running around and competing with Cecil. I wonder where Cecil ran off to.

"Kaori, I'll message you when I'm done checking your work. Make sure you pay attention to your phone."

"Haha, Okay. I will."

"Eh? What's this? Ai-chan, you have Kaori-chan's number?"

"Yes. I have all of my juniors' numbers."

I started thinking for a while and then I realized, "Actually Reiji-senpai, now that I think about it, both Mikaze-senpai and Kurosaki-senpai have my number."

"What?!"

Reiji-san looks at Kurosaki-senpai.

"You have Kaori-chan's number?! How?!"

"I got her number when we worked together for that collaboration album I told you about when she was working as Kaoru."

"No fair! I want her number too!"

Reiji-senpai looked like a sad little puppy and I felt some pity for him. I don't know why he'd want my number though.

"Well if you really want it I'd give it to you if you want, Reiji-senpai."

Reiji-senpai's eyes sparkled. "Really, Kaori-chan?! Yay! Please call me Rei-chan from now on!" He held my hands and smiled.

Kurosaki-senpai and Mikaze-senpai suddenly grabbed Rei-chan by the collar and dragged him with them as they walked away.

"H-hey! What are you guys doing?! I haven't registered Kaori-chan's number yet!"

"Catch you next time, Kaoru."

"I'll message you after a while. See you later."

"Hey! This is not fair!" Rei-chan said as he tried to escape from the two.

I waved to them as they dragged the squirming Rei-chan away back into the dorm.  
I walked around the area before heading back into the dorm; I was stuck in my room for so long that I felt strange for being outdoors. Haha.  
So Cecil is Starish's new member and is assigned to Camus-senpai; I hope things will go well for them all. I've got to work hard too so that I won't get left behind! I will do my best always.

*ring ring ring*

Eh? My phone is ringing. I took it out from my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Manager-san was the caller; I answered the call.

"Hello, manager-san?"

"Yamashita-san, I just got another job offer for you but it's for Kaoru; this one is a modelling job for a casual wear collection. You're going to model for a men's magazine called "ManAge". The photo shoot will start two days from now. It's a sudden request from the magazine because one of their models got sick and won't be able to make it to the photo shoot. Are you going to take it?"

"If it's a modelling job, then there's no problem. I'll take it."

"Alright. I'll notify them that you accepted their request. Regarding the script for the drama series, I'll be meeting the producer tonight so you can come to the office tomorrow to pick up the script."

Oh, manager-san won't be at the office later. I should tell Mikaze-senpai not to hurry on checking my work.

"Okay. I might give you the music sheet and lyrics for the ending theme song tomorrow as well."

"You're already done with it? That's amazing and good to know! Thank you for your hard work."

"Yes. Let's both continue to work hard."

The call ended. Looks like I got another job; the offers just keep coming one after the other. I hope that I can handle everything. I should be careful with accepting jobs; I wouldn't want to overload myself.

*growllll*

Ah! I'm hungry. I think I'll go eat at the cafe; maybe this time I'll get their special dinner set! Sigh. Mikaze-senpai, please take your time in checking my work. Let me go and enjoy some food first; I should tell him that. I took out my phone and composed a message.

"Mikaze-senpai, my manager just called and he mentioned that he won't be at the office tonight so I can't submit the song tonight. Please take your time in checking my work. I'll also go to the cafe that Natsuki introduced to us and eat dinner. You can message me to return any time."

I read the message I typed and checked if it had any errors. It was okay so I pressed the send button.  
I then continued to walk going towards the cafe to eat.


	49. Chapter 49: Angel of the Night

**Chapter 49: Angel of the Night  
**  
I was in the cafe that Natsuki introduced to us and ordered their special dinner set. As expected, it tasted really good! They also had different types of tea available which made me feel delighted since I really love tea and that I don't drink coffee; I really love this place. I was sitting beside the window and noticed that the night sky was really beautiful today. There were many stars shining brightly and the moon was full and beautifully glowing. It was really beautiful to look at that it made me want to draw it or write a song. Haha.

As I ate, someone called out my name.

"Kaori?"

I looked behind me and it was Masato.

"Masato! Are you here to have dinner too?"

"Yeah. I got hungry from today's events."

"Haha. Today was a crazy day for you and everyone else, wasn't it?"

"It was indeed."

I told Masato that he could join me and so he sat across me. Masato was given a menu by one of the waiters and he ordered a fish dish.

"So how are things with Ren-san and Kurosaki-senpai?"

"Well, from my point of view, things are alright with all of us but there are times when Jinguji and Kurosaki-senpai would argue and things would become troublesome."

"Speaking of Ren-san and Kurosaki-senpai are they eating dinner too?"

"Kurosaki-senpai has been practicing with his bass guitar up until now. Jinguji went out to eat somewhere."

"I see."

Masato's food arrived and he started eating.

"So how are things on your end, Kaori?"

"Everything is good. Oh, did you know that Syo, Natsuki, and I have to wake up by 5 am and sleep by 9 pm? It's so early! Mikaze-senpai is quite strict but he's kind and I think he's amazing. I've also been having a lot of job offers coming in lately and there are even offers for Kaoru."

"That is quite a strict schedule indeed. Kurosaki-senpai just leaves us to our own business. I'm happy to hear that you are getting job offers. Just don't accept too much jobs at the same time; you wouldn't want to get carried away and exhaust yourself. I know you and you're the type that over works herself."

"Haha. Yeah, you're right. I'll be careful so don't worry." I smiled at him.

Masato has become more talkative and open compared to before; he really has changed quite a bit. I think that the best part is that he has become somewhat more expressive than before. I took my time eating and talking with Masato.

"Hey Masato, lately I've been feeling a strange feeling. I'm not sure what it is and I'm quite curious about it."

"Is that so? Are you sick perhaps or maybe it's just fatigue? What does it feel like?"

"I don't think I'm sick and it's not fatigue either. This feeling…it's not a bad feeling but it's not good either; I think. When I get that feeling, I feel quite a bit happy inside but at the same time, it hurts a little. I don't get this feeling all the time; there are just times when it suddenly comes and goes. I don't know what causes it yet."

Masato looked a bit displeased and perhaps he knows what this feeling is?

"What should I do? I don't know what it is and I can't control it. Do you—"

*beep beep beep*

My phone got a message. I took it out and checked who messaged me.

"I finished checking your work; you did well. Just come to the practice room to pick up your music sheets."

It was Mikaze-senpai; he was done checking my song. I pressed the reply button.

"I'll go there right away. Thank you very much, Mikaze-senpai. I couldn't have completed it without your help."

I called a waiter and asked for my bill.

"You're going back already, Kaori?"

"Yes. I have to go ahead, Masato. Mikaze-senpai messaged regarding my work so I have to go see him now."

"Alright…take care."

I smiled and nodded at him.  
I immediately left after paying my bill and went straight to the practice room. As I approached the practice room, I could hear my song playing from inside. I peeked thru the space made by the slightly opened doors.

"Mikaze-senpai…"

He was playing my song on the piano; he's playing the intro portion at the moment. I stood there outside the room near the door and I decided to listen to him play the song I composed.

After the intro portion of the melody, Mikaze-senpai sang; I was surprised that he would sing the song. I didn't want to go inside the practice room because Mikaze-senpai might stop playing and singing. I didn't want him to stop; I wanted him to sing until the very end. Actually, I'm not even sure if I want him to stop singing at all. His voice was just very wonderful; it was like a feather brushing onto one's skin. If angels existed, they would sound like Mikaze-senpai for sure. I found myself humming to the song as he played and after a while, I started singing softly. It was a moment that was quite magical and unforgettable.

He was reaching the end of the song and I started to feel a bit sad but at the same time I was quite happy since I got to hear him sing. I waited a few minutes before going into the room so that it wouldn't be so obvious that I was listening just outside the room.

I knocked on the door, opened it a little and pretended I just arrived.

"…Mikaze-senpai?"

He was on the piano, staring at the music sheets; he wasn't responding. I went over to him.

"Umm...Mikaze-senpai, are you okay?"

He snapped out of it and then looked at me. He was looking at me as if it was the first time he's seen my face.

"…Mikaze-senpai? Are you okay?"

He looked at the piano keys.

"…I'm fine. I was just thinking for a moment. How long were you planning on standing there outside by the door? Why didn't you come in when you came minutes ago?"

"Eh?! You knew I was there?"

"I heard the door creak a little when you peeked inside and then I heard you singing part of the song."

He could he hear me from in here? How on earth could he have heard me?! I don't think I sang so loud at all; it was more like a whisper. Maybe I didn't notice and sang loud on a certain part?

"Your song is good as it is and there's no need for any revisions. You can give it to your manager as soon as he returns."

"Thank you very much, Mikaze-senpai."

He looked at me. "What are you thanking me for? This was created by you."

"Haha, you're quite silly Mikaze-senpai. I'm thanking you for giving me advice on my work and for your suggestions. If you didn't help me, then I think I wouldn't have written such a wonderful song. I really mean it." I smiled at him.

I really am grateful to him from the bottom of my heart. Not only did I get to write a great song but I also got to hear a wonderful voice sing to my song and to my heart. If I ever get a job offer that would let me work with him, I would definitely take it without hesitation.

"…Could you sing the song?"

"Hm?"

"…Can you let me hear you sing the song?"

"Oh, what for senpai?"

"So that I could hear you entirely…and check that you wouldn't embarrass yourself during the recording day."

"A-ah…okay."

That was a little hurtful, Mikaze-senpai…how mean…sigh.

He stood up and let me sit on the piano chair. I placed my hands on the piano keys and started playing; I also sang when the vocals were supposed to start. He was just there standing and listening to my song. Somehow, knowing that Mikaze-senpai was listening made me feel really happy inside. I was half way thru the song when he started singing with me; I continued to play and sing as Mikaze-senpai sang with me until the end. The song ended and my hands started to shake a bit. That was just amazing…No words could describe what I was feeling at the moment.  
Mikaze-senpai didn't say anything either after the song ended; it became awkwardly silent.

"Um…t-thank you very much, senpai. I'll go back to my room. T-thank you and good night."

I immediately stood up and took the music sheets and left. It seems that Mikaze-senpai stayed in the practice room for a little while longer. When I got back to my room, I was shaking a bit and I felt quite warm. I don't know if I'm sick or just really happy or something…All I know is that as I lean against my door, my chest feels a bit tight.

I placed my music sheets into an envelope and labelled it with the title of the song, the name of the drama series, and my name. I changed into a pair of yellow pajamas and went to bed. As I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, I could hear an angel singing from a distance to the beautiful night sky. If that angel would continue to sing in my dreams, I hope that my dreams won't be ephemeral.


	50. Chapter 50: Script

**Chapter 50: Script  
**  
It was 5:00 am in the morning and my alarm started ringing. I woke up and turned off the alarm immediately or else I might end up throwing it out the window or something. I was too lazy to pick what outfit to wear so I just took a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a black cat on it; I combed my hair a little and then tied it into a high pony tail. I picked up the envelop that had my work for the drama series and went towards the agency office.

"Good morning, Manager-san. Here's the song for the drama series."

I handed over the envelope to the manager and he seemed happier than usual.

"Thank you for your hard work, Kaori. You sure made the song really fast; let me see what you've made."

Manager-san opens the envelope and takes out the music sheets. He looked at them as well as the lyrics and his smile just grew and grew. He's starting to give me the creeps somehow; why is he in such a good mood? I hope it has nothing to do with me at all.

"So you named the song 'Short-lived Dreams'. I think this song has a chance of being a hit. The melody is good as well as your lyrics."

"Eh? Manager-san, you can read notes?"

"Oh, yes I can. Actually, I graduated from Saotome Academy just like you."

"Really?! Then why are you a manager instead of an idol?"

"After graduating, I realized that I was good at managing the jobs to take and in negotiating with producers and companies so I asked Saotome-sensei to let me become a manager in the agency and to teach me the ropes. So here I am as your manager. Besides, I enjoy being a manager more than an idol."

"Interesting story you have there."

"Not as interesting as this song you made and this!"

Manager-san handed me a notebook that was quite thick.

"That is the script for the drama series. That's for the beginning half of the series; the other half will be distributed later on. Work hard to memorize your lines and to act out your scenes; become your character!"

"I can't believe this is really happening…sigh. I-I'll do my best not to screw up and improve my acting ability. I will do my best and work hard!"

"That's the spirit, Kaori! I have high hopes for you." Manager-san smiled.

"Yes! I have high hopes for dinner during the days of the shooting as well! Manager-san, you're happier than usual today. Did something good happen to you? Are you finally dating someone?" I chuckled.

"Yes. I-I mean, I'm still single but something good did happen!"

I laughed.

"So what happened, Manager-san? Why so happy?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now go and start memorizing your lines. Don't worry about anything; I'm sure you can do it. Don't forget that your photo shoot for ManAge starts tomorrow."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about that."

Sigh. My manager senses are tingling; Manager-san is keeping a secret from me. Well, I have no time to pester him since I should start studying this script right away; it's quite thick indeed. I sat at a sofa at the corner of the lobby of the dorm and started off by browsing thru the script and to check out the scenes. Everything was fine halfway thru the thick notebook but when I reached some pages that came after the middle part, my stomach turned and I grew pale. I suddenly closed the script and then threw it to the floor; I took one of the pillows on the sofa and covered my face and tried to bury myself into the sofa. Now I know why Manager-san was happy; he's so evil for not telling me about that part. Now I feel uncomfortable with this job; why does my character have to be paired up with someone?! I want to punch the lights out of Manager-san's smiling face; I am so sure that he didn't tell me about this on purpose. He probably also gave me only half of the entire script on purpose too! Plus the fact he bribed me with food! He's a wolf in sheep's clothing!

But then…I got up from the sofa and picked up the script. I looked at the pages near the end of the notebook. As I read the contents, I thought to myself that if I can't handle things as trivial as this then I am not working as a professional but as a picky eater. I guess I shouldn't complain just because of a simple thing as this. In fact, I'm lucky to be handpicked by a producer; I'm sure there are others who would have wanted this role. I have to do this! This is just a step forward for me. An idol can do something as simple as this! If I want to become a brilliant idol, I should get all the experiences and opportunities that I could get my hands on! I smiled to myself and flipped to the page that I stopped at. I continued reading and practicing the lines for my character.

After some time, I was able to memorize a lot of parts already. I closed the notebook and recited whatever I could remember.

"Yamashita-san?"

I got a bit surprised by Tokiya-san.

"Whaaa! Hello there, Tokiya-san. You kind of surprised me." I said as I held my chest, checking if my heart is still alive.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you. It's just that I heard someone talking when I passed by."

Tokiya-san looks at the notebook I was holding.

"Is that a script?"

"Ah! Yes, it's a script for a drama series; I was given a role. Manager-san got the script last night from the producer during their meeting so I'm memorizing and practicing now. The shooting for this is still some days from now but I'm not very experienced in acting so I wanted to practice as soon as possible."

"I see. Would you like me to help you? I pretty much have lots of experience in acting; I can coach you on your delivery of lines."

"Is it really okay?! I really need help in this."

"I'd be happy to help. Have you at least memorized the first part?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Give me the script and I'll act out as the other character for you."

I nodded and gave him the script.

"Okay, I'll start from this part over here."

Tokiya-san took a deep breath and started reading one of the lines which belonged to my character's sister.

"Tsukasa, this is Kimeru-san. You remember him right? We were classmates in high school. We were friends but now, we're together; he has become my boyfriend."

Wow…Tokiya-san is really good in acting! He delivers his lines with ease and emotions; he becomes the character right away; he even acted like a woman.

"…Yamashita-san, your line?"

"Oh! Right. Right. I was distracted, sorry."

I took a deep breath and started delivering my part.

"Onee-chan, I'm happy for the two of you! I have always waited for the time that the two of you would be together. May your relationship be a happy and long one! I support the two of you so if any of you need help, I'll be more than willing."

Tokiya-san continued reading the next lines and I replied with my lines. We kept going until the part that I didn't memorize yet.

"Not bad, Yamashita-san. You memorized quite a lot already and you even remember the other characters' lines; that's quite impressive. You just need to show more emotions with your lines. Like in this part, you can say it happier. Try imagining yourself in the shoes of your character; how would you feel if your sibling found a good person as a lover? Then in this part, imagine yourself all alone at your family's store. Your character seems to be a bit lonely but she's still happy that she could help out at the store plus she loves working; your expression here could be indifferent but happy or something like that."

"Okay, I understand what you mean. Can we try it one more time?"

"Sure. Let's try this part where your friend, Sasaki, visits you at the family store. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Tokiya-san cleared his throat.

"Tsu-chan! How's business today?"

I took a deep breath and then I imagined that I was in my character's shoes.

"Saki-kun, you came by again today."

"Of course I did. It's like part of my life to come by to see you."

"Haha. You sound cheesy there! You'll never get a girlfriend with lines like that and if you always spend your days here!"

"Whatever Tsu-chan, you'll never nab a boyfriend if you stay here all the time too."

"I'm not interested in that. Besides, no one will be interested in a girl like me. I'm better off here and in my music classes!"

"How's your singing by the way?"

"It's alright. I'm not that good but I'm not bad either."

"You've got to let me hear you some time then; I really want to hear Tsu-chan sing."

"Whatever. So what do you want to order?"

"The usual of course!"

Tokiya-san and I continued thru the script. I enjoyed the practice and learned a lot from Tokiya-san especially about getting into character and in delivering emotions.

"That was good, Yamashita-san; It was better than the first run. Just practice some more and I'm sure you'll get it perfectly."

"Thank you very much, Tokiya-san. I owe you for this."

"There's no need for that."

Tokiya-san looked at his watch.

"It's already this late? I've got to go now; I have a drama shoot to go to. Do your best and practice."

"Okay, I will! Thank you for your time. Take care and good luck on your shooting!"

Tokiya-san left and I continued to practice. I have to get into character; I have to become the character! I flipped to the page wherein Sasaki confesses to Tsukasa. How will I deliver the lines here? What would Tsukasa be feeling at this moment? It's not like I've been in love with someone yet; I can't understand these feelings. Suddenly, someone's face came into mind out of nowhere.

"Hold on! What was that just now?!" I said in surprise.

Why did his face come to mind?! …there's that feeling again! I don't like this…it hurts but somehow it makes me feel…happy. I tried to calm down but my heart refused to listen to me; it slowed down but it was still faster and stronger than usual. I brushed it off and went back to the script. Maybe…if I would imagine that this person was Sasaki, maybe I would be more comfortable? I wasn't sure about the idea but I went on and did it anyway. I imagined that he played as Sasaki and I was Tsukasa. Strange enough, I was able to actually deliver the lines for that scene and I felt pretty good about it; I'll just have to do the same thing during the shooting of this scene. I'll just pretend that he's Sasaki and that I'm Tsukasa.

...

After practicing that scene for about two or three times, I was too tired to continue; I didn't know that acting would take up so much of my energy. I put the script down and looked at the ceiling for a while. I was still a bit hot and I could tell that my face is probably slightly red. No one was around the lobby and in the silence I could hear my heart beating. I picked up the pillow beside me and buried my face into it; I could still hear my heart.

I thought about what made me feel this way and I was wondering if perhaps I've grown fond of the person somehow. I became afraid of that thought. I lay down on the sofa as if it was my bed with the pillow in my arms.

I'm scared of what I'm feeling and what it could mean; I'm scared of the possibility of what I'm thinking right now may be what I really feel. If that's the case, then I'm scared to face that person; I don't want to see him. But…that's not possible is it? I'm scared…of falling in love.

My eyes felt heavy and I slowly surrendered to my drowsiness.

* * *

*knock knock knock*

""Kaori, are you there? Haruka asked as she knocked on my room's door.

"She's not answering. Maybe she's out? Maybe Syo and Natsuki might know where she is; I'll go ask them."

Haruka was on her way to Syo and Natsuki's room but sees Masato and Kurosaki-senpai at the corner of the lobby. Curious as to what they were looking at, she goes over to them.

"Hijirikawa-san, Kurosaki-senpai, what are you two doing?"

"Shhh." Kurosaki-senpai then pointed to the sofa at the corner.

I looked at what he was pointing at.  
"Kaori?!" I said softly.

"Kurosaki-senpai and I saw her here when we came from work. We didn't want to wake her up because she looked like she was having a nice dream. So I got this from our room for her."

Masato had a blanket and put it over Kaori.

"Kaoru was probably working on this."  
Kurosaki-senpai showed Haruka a notebook that had a title "An Ephemeral Dream".

Haruka takes the notebook and looks at its contents.

"Kaori is going to star in a drama series."

Masato smiled as he looked at Kaori.

"I'm guessing that she got tired after practicing for hours. Ichinose told me that he helped her practice during the morning before he went to work in the afternoon. That would mean that she's been practicing since early morning."

"Let's leave her to sleep. It wouldn't be good for her to wake up now. Knowing her, she would get back to practicing right away. Kaoru just doesn't know when to rest." Kurosaki-senpai said as he left.

"We should go too. It's getting late. Good night, Nanami."

"Good night Hijirikawa-san."

Haruka places the script on the table and then looks at Kaori.  
"Good night, Kaori."

Haruka then leaves and goes back to her room.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I turned in my sleep and fell off the sofa.

"Wha…WHAAATTT—"

Oh my back…that hurt quite a bit! I looked around and found myself still in the lobby. I fell asleep while I was practicing. Huh? A blanket? I wonder who lent it to me. I must thank the person and return this tomorrow. I covered myself with the blanket and picked up my script; I then went on my way back to my room. I feel like a little kid dressing up as a ghost for Halloween. I reached my room and I was so happy to see my bed.

"My bed, how I missed you."

I put my script on the side table and just fell onto my bed with the blanket still on me and went back to sleep. I look like a cat wrapped in a blanket and buried in pillows. Why do I have to wake up early and miss this comfort? I bet Mikaze-senpai doesn't know how to enjoy sleeping like this!


	51. Chapter 51: Utapri

**Chapter 51: Utapri**

My alarm rang and I immediately got up and took a bath to wake me up. After taking a bath, I put on a white long sleeve turtle neck and a greed sleeveless hooded jacket; my pants were beige cargo pants and my shoes were black boots. I then sat over to my vanity mirror and started doing my makeup; I had to do it really well today so that it could last till the evening with minimum retouch. I was told that I didn't have to wear a wig anymore so I can keep my long hair; I just tied it into a nice and neat ponytail. Today is the first day of my photo shoot for ManAge and I decided to dress up as Kaoru already so that I won't have to rush my makeup later; it was still a bit early so I practiced my lines for the drama series for a bit; I spent around three hours on it. I got bored on working on my lines after a while and since the photo shoot for ManAge was going to start later on in the afternoon, I decided to hang around a bit; I went over to the lobby to be with everyone else.

Haruka saw me approaching.

"Kao-Kaoru! Good morning!"

"Hm, what's this? Lady is not a lady today?" Ren-san said.

"Good morning, everyone." I smiled.

"Good morning, Kaoru! Working today?" Otoya smiled.

"You're Kaoru today; does that mean you have a job as him?" Tokiya-san asked.

"Yes, Kaoru got a modelling job for a men's magazine; I've still got time. The photo shoot is still in the afternoon but I dressed up right away so that I wouldn't have to rush my makeup later. Plus Manager-san will kill me if I'm not yet ready by the time he comes to pick me up."

Cecil was looking at me intently.

"Is there something wrong with my makeup, Cecil?"

"You know my name? Have we met before? Are you a fortune teller?! Are you a spy?! Hmm…you do seem familiar somehow."

Natsuki chuckles at Cecil.

"You really don't recognize her?" Masato asked Cecil.

"Eh? "Her"?"

He takes another good look at me.

"EH?! You're that woman who was with the senpais during the card training!"

I smiled. "Yes, that was me. I'm Yamashita Kaori; it's a pleasure to formally meet you." I used my real voice when I introduced myself to Cecil and then I used my "Kaoru" voice when I introduced Kaoru to him. He seemed quite confused at first until I explained to him that I was like a trap idol.

"I see…so you really are that woman from before."

He looks at me intently and seriously for a while.

"U-um…Cecil, why are you looking at me like that…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to read you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why not tell this Lady about her own fortune like you did for all of us?" Ren-san said.

"Cecil, you can read fortunes?" I asked.

"Hmm, you can say that."

"That's interesting! I'd like to hear my fortune from you then!" I smiled.

"Let's see…" Cecil looked at me again for a while.

"You're very kind hearted and you always do your best. You put other people first before yourself."

"Exhaustion is your enemy; you'll be out for two weeks and…"

"And?"

He smiles. "An angel will steal your heart. Actually, he probably has it already and soon the angel will lose his too."

"Eh?!"

Suddenly, we heard someone shouting from the hallway; it seems the person is coming towards us.

"Yahoo! Alright!"

It was Syo; he was running towards us while jumping up and down into the air. He seemed really happy about something and he was holding something in his hand; it looks like a script.

"Listen to this, everyone!"

He then showed us what he was holding; it was indeed a script.

"Prince of Fighting two-hour special…" Otoya was reading the cover. "Eh?! What?!"

All of us became surprised.

"Syo-chan, don't tell me you're going to appear on Prince of Fighting!" Natsuki said.

Syo smiled and opened the script to the cast page; "Kurusu Syo" was included in the list of cast members.

"That's amazing." Otoya said as he and Natsuki saw Syo's name on the cast list.

"You did it, Syo-chan."

"Well, yeah." Syo said happily.

"Do your best, Syo-kun." Haruka said.

"This would mean that you'll have achieved your heart's desire to perform with Ryuya-san. Are you going to be playing as someone's little sister again?" Ren-san smiled.

Otoya and Natsuki smiled as they recalled the time when Syo was "Syoko-chan".

"Syo, you looked great in a dress." Otoya said.

"Your hard work must have paid off." Natsuki said.

"That's not it at all! I'll be playing an unmistakable man this time!" Syo said as he was a little annoyed with the two.

"I hope that I'd get all sorts of work soon. Tokiya is in commercials and dramas while Ren-kun has a modelling job offer from a magazine." Natsuki said. "Even Ori-chan got a modelling job and will sing for a drama series."

I put on a wry smile.

"I didn't know that idols do more than just singing." Cecil said.

Syo got annoyed at Cecil.

"Listen, you! We idols do a wide variety of things! From television to movies to stage! We take every opportunity to show off our talents! That's what an idol does!"

"I see. I had no idea." Cecil said.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke to all of us.

"Hello, everybody."

We all knew who it was already by the sound of his voice but as usual, we couldn't predict where he was going to pop out from.

"This voice again…" Otoya was not very enthusiastic.

Saotome-sensei's head suddenly came out from one of the curtains of the windows. The strange thing was that his head was at the very top of the curtains.

"There he is!" Otoya said.

"When did he get there?" Syo said.

"I heard you rejected the seniors I prepared for you."

Saotome-sensei's head went up and down the curtain and finally after a while, he slid down to the bottom of the curtains and then he came out.

I guess I'm the only one who has accepted the seniors. I guess Starish wants to beat them without any help; I wish them luck then!

"Working on your own is all well and good! It's no problem at all if you become actual idols!"

Saotome-sensei was making really weird movements and dances.

"But you probably think you're already real idols."

Otoya was confused with what Saotome-sensei said. "We're not? We put out a CD."

"That concert was successful too." Syo said.

Saotome-sensei took out a flower.  
"I told you; the reality is that many would bloom splendidly…"  
He snapped his fingers and the flower became bubbles and glitters.  
"…and then fade away like fireworks."

"Are you trying to say we're going to fade? We're not a one-hit wonder, you know!" Syo said in annoyance.

"Haha! In that case, you should claim this title!"

Saotome-sensei did a magic trick and made a capsule appear from his hands. The capsule split in half and a little banner came out from inside it.

Syo looked at it and read out loud what was written on it. "The Utapri Award?"

Upon hearing those words, Tokiya-san suddenly stood up. "Utapri?!"

Saotome-sensei spins around and strikes a pose with his arms stretched out and with one leg pointing up to the air. "The pinnacle of new idols! The Uta Prince Brand-New Award! Claiming this title will open the path to becoming a true idol! Do your best, boys!"

Saotome-sensei then started pulling cards out from his mouth as he walked backwards and disappearing with pink smoke. He's too eccentric…I swear…

"What the hell was that about?!" Syo said.

"The Utapri award, huh?" Ren-san said.

Natsuki looks at Tokiya-san and asks him, "Do you know about it?"

"It is granted when brilliant new idols appear. It is a rare title."

"Rare?" Natsuki was intrigued.

"So we have to win that amazing award?" Otoya asked.

Tokiya-san was serious as usual. "What the president said isn't entirely incorrect. Starish is not as well known as we think."

Syo, Natsuki, and Otoya were shocked with what Tokiya-san said.

"The quickest way to become established idols would be by claiming this award."

"We should secure a foothold first." Masato said.

"Ren-san seemed to be unaffected by the pressure that everyone else was feeling. Then, let's take the Uta Prince Award and stand at the top. If we do that, the boss can't complain."

Natsuki seemed to be interested and got his game attitude on. "Let's do it! Let's become real idols and deliver our songs to even more people!"

Otoya completely was into it too. "Yeah! I'm sure we can do it with Nanami's music and our singing!"

Syo got fired up too and his eyes showed determination. "All right! Let's show them what we're all made of! Let's all aim for the pinnacle of new idols together! Let's do our best! We can totally do it!"

I'm happy to see that they're all motivated and determined to win the Utapri award. I'll be rooting for them all the way! I think Starish is really an amazing group and Haruka is an amazing composer; they can do it for sure. Starish then went back to their rooms after a while; I guess they went back to ask the senpais about the award and on how to win it. I stayed at the lobby and just played around with my phone. I got curious about the Utapri award and researched about it a bit with my phone. I read that you have to be able to perform really well in different jobs and get the attention of the Utapri Committee in order to win the award; the committee checks all of your work as an idol aside from your singing. I guess that everyone would have to work really hard so that they can get a chance in winning the Utapri award; they all have to shine brilliantly in their field.  
My phone then started ringing after some time; it was a call from Manager-san.

I pressed the answer button.

"Kaori, I'm already here in the car waiting at the front of the agency."

I looked at my watch.

"Isn't it a bit early to be on our way to the photo shoot?"

"A fellow manager who was within the vicinity of the place where your photo shoot is going to be held contacted me and told me that there's some traffic on the way to the location. I don't want you to be late; that would not make a good impression."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

The call ended and I went on my way to Manager-san; I feel nervous somehow since this photo shoot was for a very famous magazine.

I got into the car and Manager-san started driving. I was sitting at the back beside the left window. Manager-san doesn't want me to sit at the passenger seat because he said it's a higher chance for me to get injured or die if I sit there if ever an accident would occur; he's like a father figure sometimes.

"Have you eaten, Kaori?"

"Hm?"

I thought about it and tried to recall if I ate at all after waking up. I scratched my head.

"Haha, I just realized that I haven't eaten at all. I was going to eat after dressing up but I since I took a while with my makeup this morning, I kind of forgot I was hungry."

"You haven't eaten at all?! That's unacceptable! What if you get sick or pass out during the photo shoot because of hunger?! Or what if your acid reflux gets bad?! You should have a proper meal every day, you hear me?! I can't have you starving and getting malnourished! That's it; we're passing thru a drive-thru this instant! We're getting you some food to eat!"

"O-okay, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

I was definitely wrong. Manager-san is not a father figure…he's a mother figure. Haha.

Manager-san stopped by a fast food chain that was on the way; I'm not a fan of fast food but we don't really have a choice. Manager-san ordered for me and chose the healthiest options and then we were back on the road while I was eating at the back of the car; Manager-san also bought food for himself. I think he ordered too much food though.

"Manager-san, you sure bought a lot of food. I think you went overboard."

"Non-sense, that's our ration."

"Ration?"

"Yes, our ration for the intense traffic later on that my fellow manager warned me about."

After reaching a certain road, Manager-san was right about the traffic; it was quite intense. There were many cars and we were barely moving.

"Why is it so traffic in this area?"

"I heard that there's a construction going on at the intersection of this road. They say that the construction started a few days ago and ever since, it's been like this."

"Terrible traffic…you were right in buying extra food, Manager-san."

"Of course I was. Your manager always does his best to avoid inconveniences." He gives me a thumb up and his face was full of pride and confidence.

"Then I'm lucky to have you as my manager then, Manager-san." I pat Manager-san's head.

"Hm? I've noticed you like patting people's heads, Kaori."

"Yeah, I like to pat people and animals a lot. My papa always pats my head and I like it a lot so I started doing it too later on and then it became a habit. Haha."

Manager-san and I just kept talking and eating in the car while waiting for the cars to move; we stayed there for quite a while but we were able to get thru. Thanks to Manager-san's foresight, we were able to arrive at the studio thirty minutes ahead of schedule.

"This is the place, Kaori."

"The studio is quite big and looks cool."

"You should see the sets inside, they're really good."

Manager-san looks at his watch.

"Since it's still early, why don't we go and greet the staff and the other models? You should introduce yourself since it's only proper to do so; you might even work with them again in the future."

"Yes, let's go and meet everyone."

We walked into the studio and upon entering, the first thing that caught my attention were the sets. The studio was really big inside and there were several backgrounds and props prepared in different areas; I think it's to save time from changing the backgrounds so that we can continuously model. For today, Manager-san told me that I'll be working alongside seven other models; there are five other models but they're for the second day's photo shoot. We entered the studio and all of the staff members were all sitting; they were waiting for the other models and staff who were probably still in traffic.

Manager-san taps my back a little and I stepped forward.

"Good afternoon, it's nice to meet all of you; I'm Yamashita Kaoru. I look forward to working with all of you."

"So you're Yamashita-san! It's nice to meet you!"  
"I'm one of the hairstylists for the shoot. If you end up in my hands, don't worry and leave your hair to me!"  
"You don't look half bad at all. It's a pleasure to be working with you too."  
"I hope we get along!"  
"Don't worry about your makeup, you're in good hands."  
"Let's do our best!"

Everyone was really friendly and I felt that they were really good at their professions; their aura was fun and confident. Someone then went up to me; he had a camera hanging around his neck.

He took a candid photo of me and said, "You look great on camera, Kaoru! I like you already!"

"U-um…t-thank you very much." I rubbed my eyes a little.

"Ah yes, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kagami Yoshio, the photographer for this project."

"It's nice to meet you, Photographer-san."

I smiled at him and he suddenly took my picture; the flash was so bright that I saw white dots everywhere. I rubbed my eyes again.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed. I can't blame you though since Photographer-san's personal camera's flash is always too strong. I'd go blind if he took my picture with that always! Haha!"

I laughed a little. The man was one of the staff and I think he was in charge of wardrobe since the clipboard he had with him was full of pictures and notes of the combination of clothes.

"I'm Fukujima Itou, I'm in charge of your wardrobe and I'm also something like your little helper. If you need anything or have any questions, feel free to approach me!"

"Nice to meet you Fukujima-san, I'm Yamashita Kaoru; let's do our best."

"Now if you'd come with me, I will show you where your dressing room is located."

"Okay."

I waved at Manager-san and bowed at Photographer-san. I followed Fukujima-san to where my dressing room would be.

"Here you are." He opened the door of a room.

"This is your dressing room and over there are the clothes that you would be using for today."

"Wow. There are so many clothes!"

"Yeah. Everyone was surprised too! This is the first time that the designers produced so many clothes for a collection; I guess they were really inspired this time haha."

There were lots of clothes hanged on the clothes hanger! I approached the clothes and looked at some of them. They were really well made and the cloth they used was really nice to touch and seems to be very comfortable; the designs were good.

"Fukujima-san, you said that these are the clothes for today's photo shoot. Does that mean that there are more for the second day?"

"Definitely! We're shooting the first half of the collection today. The other half is for tomorrow's session."

"This is half of the collection?!"

"To be exact, that's half of the collection assigned to you. Each model has a theme collection assigned to them; yours is the cool and pretty boy themed collections."

"Seriously?! Just how thick will ManAge's next issue going to be?!"

"Haha, everyone also thinks that ManAge went overboard this time but there's nothing we can do. Everyone though is up to the job and I think this would be ManAge's best collection to date; I'm pretty impressed."

Fukujima-san goes over to the clothes and picks out a pair of red pants, a gray vest, a white Chinese collared polo, and a denim jacket. "This is your first set." He hands them over to me and starts looking thru the clothes again. This time he picks out a black muscle shirt, a red and white checked shirt, and a pair of mustard colored pants. "This is for the second set." He then picks out a pair of blue shredded jeans, a black cardigan with a white skull pattern, and a white shirt with black triangle patterns. "This is your third set." Again, he went thru the clothes and picked out a black jacket with silver colored buttons and zipper, a red and black striped shirt with a black rose in the middle, and a pair of jeans with a stem and rose embroidered on the left side. "And this is your fourth set." He smiled and continued to show me the sequence of the clothes for the photo shoot. I decided to write the sequences down on a piece of paper since there were just too much sets to remember.

"That's all of the sets. If ever you forget or think you made a mistake in the combination of clothes, feel free to ask me, Yamashita-san. There's fifteen minutes left before the start of the photo shoot; you're the first model to go. You should change into your first set and then have your hair and makeup done. I'll be just around the studio if you need me."

"Okay, thank you Fukujima-san for telling me the sequences."  
Fukujima-san then leaves the room and I started taking my clothes off to change into the first set; I then went over to the hair and makeup station. The makeup artist that did my makeup was a really pretty lady and was very nice…and talkative haha. The hairstylist that did my hair was a man and he was really cool looking especially with his piercings.

"Yamashita-san, you're up." One of the staff said.

"Alright, thank you."

I went over to the front of the camera and started posing with the nicely made backdrop behind me.

"That's good, Kaoru! Now look over there and move your leg a bit."

Photographer-san was really into it; he was full of ideas on how to present the clothes and on the best possible poses. He took several pictures on my first set.

"Good! Next up is Koma-chan! Kaoru, you can go and change to your next set."

"Okay."

I was on my way to my dressing room when I noticed a handsome young man; he was probably "Koma-chan" since he was on his way to Photographer-san.

We kept going on until it got dark.

"Alright everyone, it's break time!" Photographer-san yelled.

I went back to my dressing room to change into some simple and comfortable clothes. Though I'm just posing and smiling for the camera, I sure am quite tired.

Someone then knocked on my door.

"You can come in." I said.

"Yamashita-san, everyone will be eating inside the studio since there's space today. Feel free to eat with everyone, okay?"

"Noted, thanks Fukujima-san."  
I went out of the dressing room and Manager-san gave me a paper bag with food inside. I thanked him and went to join the other models and staff members. Everyone was really kind and fun to talk to. Looking at the models that are present today, they really are something; their aura is really different and they're all super good looking.

"Yamashita-san?" a person behind me asked.

"Yes?"

When I turned around, it was the handsome young man from a while ago.

"It's nice to meet ya. I'm Komaru Usui, one of the other models working with you."

"It's nice to meet you too!"

He smiled and it was just gorgeous. He sat down and ate with us; he wasn't very talkative but was a good listener and he also had good jokes. After a while, break time was over and we continued the photo shoot and finished off the rest of the collection for today; it was really tiring if you ask me. I've never done a photo shoot that was this long and with so many clothes.

The photo shoot finished and Photographer-san gathered everyone. "That's a wrap! Good job today everyone! I look forward to working with you all again tomorrow; let's do even better! Have a safe trip home!"

I went back to my dressing room and changed back to my original clothes. Sigh, today was tiring but I sure had fun. I left my dressing room and said my farewells to the other models and staff; I left the studio and went over to the parking lot where Manager-san was parked.

"You did quite well today, Kaoru. Keep up the good job." Manager-san said as he drove.

"Kaoru?"

Manager-san looked at the rear view mirror to check up on me. I was lying down at the back seat and sleeping already.


	52. Chapter 52: Modelling

**Chapter 52: Modelling**

Today is the second and probably the last day for the photo shoot for ManAge; our goal is to finish the last half of the collection today. Once again, I woke up and did my morning rituals and still dressed up as Kaoru; the photo shoot today is in the morning so I'll have to eat breakfast in the car.

*ring ring ring*

I picked up my phone immediately and answered the call as I buttoned my apple green long sleeved polo.

"H-hello?!"

"Good morning, Kaori."

"G-good morning, Manager-san."

"I already bought us breakfast and the car is already parked on front of the agency"

"Alright! I'll be there in a few minutes. I kind of took a while on my makeup so now I'm just putting clothes on."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

The call ended and I got a pair of black jeans and immediately put them on; I used a belt with a nice flower decorated buckle. I quickly wore a pair of socks and put on a pair of black boots. I didn't tie my hair yet but I had no time for it so I just took my comb and hair tie and dashed out my room. I was like a lightning bolt passing thru the hallway. I saw Kurosaki-senpai and Ren-san at the corner of the hallway.

"Good morning! Please get out of the way! I'm sorry!" I shouted as I approached the corner.

Kurosaki-senpai and Ren-san saw me dashing towards them and stepped aside immediately; I was gone in a few seconds.

"Kaoru is in a rush. I guess she didn't get up early this time."

"My, my, she was gone before you could say 'Lady'. I'd like to appear in the same magazine as her one day."

I reached the car and got inside immediately.

"Manager-san, I'm good to go!"

Manager-san handed over a paper bag to me.

"Here's your breakfast. Fix your hair immediately. We'll be at the photo shoot venue in one and a half hours. I'll be driving fast so that we could make it; wear your seat belt and hold on tight."

"Ye—Whoa!"

Manager-san stepped on the gas and the car ran like a race car! I combed my hair and I braided it as best as I could; men can have long hair and braids too! I opened the paper bag that Manager-san gave me and found a nice healthy sandwich; I immediately ate it as I tried to cope with Manager-san's driving. Manager-san was a bit stressed while driving since he's worried that we'll be late and that he would be scolded for it.

"Kaori, this should be the first and last time that you wake up late! You hear me?!"

"Y-yes, Manager-san! I definitely will wake up on time for the rest of my career if I value my life!"

We arrived at the studio after an hour since the traffic lights were in our favor today. Manager-san got out of the car all compose and all but I on the other hand was staggering and struggling to stand straight. I'm never going to be late ever again…I want to live a long and prosperous life with wonderful music and delicious food…

I fixed myself up and went into the studio.

"Kaoru-san! I'm glad that you made it in time! Get to the dressing room to change into the first outfit and then head over there to get your makeup and hair done. We'll be taking pictures of Yuu-san first then you'll be next." Fukujima-san said

"Alright, I'll get changed right away."

I changed really fast into the first outfit which was a silver colored sleeveless turtle neck with a black crop jacket with lots of zippers as a design and a pair of blue washed out jeans with a silver dragon embroidered on the whole left leg. The shoes looked like black leather biker's boots with silver ornaments on it; looks quite cool if you ask me. For the accessories, I had a thick silver bangle on the right and three thinner silver bangles on the left; I had one earring on the left ear that was shaped like the face of a dragon. I then went over to the makeup and hairstylist. My makeup made me look like a cool badass type of man and the hairstylist kept my braid but made it look a bit messy to give it an edge; she also messed up my bangs a bit to make it look a bit wild. I was able to finish a few minutes before the first model's turn finished. Phew.

"Kaoru, it's your turn!" the photographer said.

"Yes!"

I went over to the set. There was a bench with a park background.

"Kaoru, sit on the bench and pose to look cool and sexy. Act as if you're thinking and waiting for a cute girl that would sit beside you."

"Noted, Photographer-san."

Though I would think of and imagine a man instead of a girl coming to see me. Considering the circumstances though, if I did think of a man right now, it would end up looking like a scene straight out of a yaoi manga or anime. After having some pictures on the bench, they took it out and made me do poses while standing to show off the full set of clothes. After a while, they brought in a motorcycle as a prop; this is the first time I've sat on a motorcycle and I felt cool. Haha. I did different poses that I had in mind and the poses that Photographer-san suggested. For my first outfit, we sure had lots of pictures taken.

"Okay, that was great! You can go and change into your next outfit now."

"Alright."

I went back into the changing room and started putting on the second outfit. This time, it was a black and white stripped round neck long sleeve and a pair of brown pants. I also had a red scarf and my shoes were white. The accessories for this outfit were a ring on my left hand's middle finger, a necklace with a bird's wing pendant, a simple chain bracelet on the right wrist, and small onyx earrings. My makeup gave me a softer and kinder look while my hair was kept down and untied; neat and straight. My bangs were put to the side and the stylist added a few hair clips on them. From looking like a cool and badass guy to a soft boy next-door type, it sure was a drastic and sudden change. Photographer-san became satisfied after taking several pictures and I went back to the dressing room to change into the third outfit white made me look like a cute type of guy. Sigh, I'll be changing into fifteen outfits today; this will be a long day. Well, it's better than the first shooting day wherein I had to change into about twenty five or twenty seven outfits. I guess this year's catalog for ManAge is going to be quite thick!

After completing half of the collection, we were given a break to eat and rest; thank god.

"How are you holding up, Kaoru?"

"Manager-san, I want to eat a slice of cake so badly."

"Haha, we'll buy one on our way back to the dorm. There's no bakery or cake shop nearby this studio."

I sighed. Manager-san gave me my meal and I devoured it like a hungry monster.

"Kaoru, you're really good at modelling aren't you?"

"Well, that was what Tsukimiya-sensei concentrated on teaching me so badly aside from singing and dancing because he said I really had the look. He often complained that I should have become a model sooner." I said with my mouth still full.

"Haha. I think I agree with him that you should have been discovered sooner. Hmm…but then that means I wouldn't have become your manager…Never mind then! I like the present as it is!"

"I think I agree with you, Manager-san. If I was discovered sooner then I wouldn't be able to meet Saotome-sensei, Tsukimiya-sensei, Hyuga-sensei, Haruka, Tomochan, Starish, Quarter Night, and you; I'm happy as I am." I smiled while looking at my food that I held on my lap.

Manager-san smiles and pats my head before leaving me to finish my lunch. One of the staff members saw me eating at the corner.

"Yamashita-san! What are you doing eating there?"

"U-um…Is this a non-eating area? I'm truly sorry if it is! I'll transfer to somewhere else right away."

"No, that's not what I meant. Why aren't you eating with everyone else at the back of the studio?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't informed? Everyone eats at the back of the studio today! Silly you!"

The staff member then told me to follow him and he led me to an area at the back of the studio. There, models, photographers, stylists, and everyone else were eating and talking with one another.

"Hey! Where's Fukujima?! Has anyone seen him?" the staff man who led me here was asking everyone about Fukujima. If I remember right, he's in charge of my wardrobe in the dressing room.

"Yo! Hisashi-san, looking for me?" Fukujima-san said appearing from nowhere.

Hisashi-san hit Fukujima-san's head. "Idiot! You forgot to tell Yamashita-san about this place." He points over to me. "I saw him eating by himself in the studio at a corner."

"Whoa! I didn't?! Yamashita-san, I'm truly sorry! It slipped my mind! Here, please take my melon cornet as my apology!"

"Haha, it's alright Fukujima-san. It's not your fault. It's okay you can keep your melon cornet; I heard it's one of your favorites so it's okay. Besides, I have my food right here." I showed him my food from Manager-san.

"I-I can keep my melon cornet?! You are so kind!" he hugs me.

"Fukujima-san, you're becoming overly familiar again with the new faces."

"Ah! You're right! Sorry about that Yamashita-san, I'm always like this."

"It's okay. I don't mind at all; I think you're a kind person."

Fukujima-san runs off and the person who scolded him approached me.

"Yamashita-san, it's a pleasure to meet you and to be working with you. I'm Makoto Yuu; just call me Yuu."

He offered to shake hands and I did.

"Yamashita Kaoru, it's a pleasure to meet you and to work with you as well. You can call me Kaoru if you'd like. You were the model before me this morning, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's me." He smiled.

He sure is a beautiful person. His black hair is until his shoulders and is dyed dark brown towards the ends, giving his hair a gradient color which seemed natural and beautiful. His eyes were dark brown but become a lighter brown color when the light is a bit strong. His skin was smooth and flawless; he was like a doll. Yuu-san is also really tall; he's way taller than me.

"Let's continue doing our best until this photo shoot ends." He said.

"Yes, let's continue to work hard."

I ate with Yuu-san and with the other models who he introduced me to. It was fun talking with everyone; all of their personalities were so colorful. After some time, the director then announces that we had fifteen minutes left before the break ends and the photo shoot resumes. All of us models stood up and went back to the studio to change to our next outfits and had our makeup and hair done.

We continued the photo shoot and it was very tiring. Maybe it was because I wake up at 5:00 am in the morning or it could be because of the fact that we were doing more poses and that we were changing into several clothes. I have never changed into so many clothes for a photo shoot before; this is just too much. How thick is their collection magazine going to be? When we were on the last few outfits, Photographer-san called for me and Yuu-san.

"Yuu-san, Kaoru-san, you two already done changing?"

Yuu-san looked at me and I nodded at him. "Yes, we're both ready for the next outfit."

"Okay, for this set, you two will model together. This is what you guys will do."

Photographer-san instructed us on the poses and positions that Yuu-san and I would be doing together. I'm glad to be able to work with him since he's a really good model that usually works for ManAge.

After Photographer-san told us what to do, Yuu-san and I went into position. When Yuu-san met my eyes, he said in a whisper, "Let's do our best to make these outfits shine, Kaoru-chan."

I smiled at him and nodded as we get into the first pose.  
Photographer-san was really happy to have me and Yuu-san pose together for the camera; he said that we were a "golden pair" in modelling. All of the staff members were also captured by Yuu-san and I and their eyes couldn't look away each time we posed for the camera.

"Fantastic! Okay, the next one please! Great! Yuu-san, move a bit to the right. Kaoru-san, move a bit to the left please. Excellent! Looking good you two!"

It was the best photo shoot that I've ever had! When Yuu-san and I checked the photos after we finished the set of poses for the outfits we were wearing, they were really good and looked so perfect; seems like they'll barely even edit our photos. Photographer-san thanked us for an excellent job and then Yuu-san and I went back to our changing rooms to change into the next set of clothing.

"Kaoru-chan, you were really good." Yuu-san said.

"Thank you very much. You were also very good, Yuu-san. I'm happy to be able to appear in a magazine with you."

Yuu-san smiled at me and then placed his hand over my shoulder and leaned towards me.

"You do a very good job modelling for a men's fashion magazine considering you're a woman."

I hot surprised and asked him, "H-how did you know?!"

He smiled. "I've been in the modelling business for a long while and I can tell a woman from a man any time. You're a really good cross dresser, Kaoru-chan."

"When did you realize I was a woman?"

"When we had our little handshake. Don't worry; I'll keep this as a secret between you and me."

He smiled and went ahead to his dressing room to change. Man, he's really good. I went to my dressing room and changed into the next outfit and waited for my turn once again. We continued for hours and evening came when we finished everything.

"Thank you everyone for working hard for this photo shoot! I'm grateful for the excellent staff and models! Please look forward for the magazine when it comes out! Thank you once again and may you all get back home safely!"

We all clapped after Photographer-san's little speech. Everything went smoothly and well; we barely made mistakes. I changed back into the outfit I was wearing when I came and went to the car with Manager-san.

"Kaoru, you did a very good job. Photographer-san commended you as a model and was fairly impressed with your results in the photos. He told me that he'd recommend you again for the magazine if ever they're in need of models."

"That's good to know; I'm happy then. Honestly, I was nervous all the time because I was really working with well known models this time. I had a lot of fun."

"Do you still want cake?"

"Never mind. I'm too tired already; I just want to get back to the dorm and sleep. Besides, I'm still going to wake up at 5:00 am tomorrow…sigh."

"Ah…yes. I think it would be better for you to get some sleep. It still puzzles me as to why Mikaze would insist such a schedule like that for the three of you."

"Same here, I don't know why either. I just follow it anyway; I don't want to know what kind of punishment we could get."

"Punishment? Really? Haha."

Manager-san drove normally going back to the dorm; thank god. I was fairly tired and sleepy that I didn't even notice that we were back at the dorm already when Manager-san parked.

"Hope that you'll have a good night's rest, Kaori. Go straight to bed, okay?" Manager-san smiled.

"Yeah you too Manager-san. Goodnight."

I went straight to my room and changed into a pair of white pajamas with colorful heart prints on it. I went over to my bed and noticed my script for the drama series. I sat on the bed and picked it up.

"Sigh. I still have to worry about you."

I stared at the script for a while and I decided to read over it again before going to bed. I'm really worried that I won't be able to do this very well. The cast has some known actors in it and I'm worried that I would not be able to reach their standards and become a hindrance for the series. What concerns me the most though is that part with Sasaki; I'm nervous that I won't be romantic enough for the latter parts. Sigh.

Someone's face popped up in my head again and my face turned really red. Maybe if he was the one playing as Sasaki then perhaps I could do it properly. I continued reading the script until I fell asleep.


	53. Chapter 53: I'm Not Japanese

**Chapter 53: I'm Not Japanese**

I pass by Syo and Natsuki's room to share the desserts that were sent to me from our family's cafe. I knock on their door and Natsuki was the one that answered the door.

"Ori-chan! What a surprise to see you!"

"Hello Natsuki, I came to share these desserts with everyone." I held the box full of desserts up.

"Oh! You've brought desserts? That's wonderful! Come in then."

I entered the room and saw Syo and Ai looking at a photo album.

"What are you guys looking at?" I said curiously.

Syo turns around to me.

"What's up Kaori? I was looking thru my things a while ago and found a photo album; they're photos of when I was a kid. Haha."

"Cool! Can I see too?"

"Yeah sure, come and sit with us. Eh? What do you have there, Kaori?"

"Oh, I received some desserts from my family this morning. Manager-san was the one who delivered them to me. I brought them over so that I can share it with everyone."

I placed the box of desserts on the table and sat down with everyone. Syo showed his pictures and told us about the time they were taken; Syo was cute when he was a small kid. Syo turns the page of the album and I noticed a photo where Syo was standing on front of a house with a twin. I pointed at the photo.

"Syo, who's that?"

"That's my twin brother. His name is Kaoru like your other self."

"You have a twin? I never knew that; that's cool."

"Aren't they adorable when together, Ori-chan?"

"Haha. Yeah, they look so cute!"

"Do you have siblings, Natsuki?" I asked.

"Sadly, I don't have any. I'm an only child."

"How about you, Mikaze-senpai?"

"I do not have any siblings as well."

Syo thinks for a while then asks, "Kaori, you have two brothers right?"

"Yes. I have an older brother who is sixteen and a half years older than me and a younger brother who is one year and eight months younger than me."

Everyone stared at me for a while.

"Wait! Your older brother is sixteen and a half years older than you?!" Syo said.

"Haha, yes. Our age is quite far from one another, isn't it?"

"Ori-chan, thinking of your age difference, did he come from another parent or something like that?"

"Haha, no. We're all from the same parents; he's not a step sibling."

"Then what's with the age difference?" Syo asked.

"Well, after my mother gave birth to my older bro, they waited a few years before making another baby but then my mother at that time couldn't get pregnant. They wanted to give big bro a sibling so badly that they even resorted to seeing a doctor and getting treatment but she still couldn't get pregnant. Then after sixteen and a half years, I was conceived and then little bro came a year and eight months later. Ta-dah!"

"That's amazing." Natsuki said.

"Where are your parents and siblings now?" Mikaze-senpai asked.

"Let's see...my older brother is working at a hospital abroad as an orthopedic surgeon, my younger brother is taking up computer science in a university, my father is working abroad as an IT manager, and my mother runs the family cafe in Tokyo."

"Wow, you're all quite scattered."

"Yeah. I lived with my younger bro in our house; it was just the two of us but our parents always send us money and we chat with them. We still took part time jobs to earn some extra money for our needs and wants plus we get bored at home at times."

"You've worked really hard, Ori-chan."

"I guess so." I smiled.

I opened the box of desserts.

"Feel free to take any of these. They're from my family's cafe."

"Oh! Then I'm sure they taste good!" Natsuki said.

Mikaze-senpai took one of the desserts and looked at it carefully.

"Kaori, you're actually not Japanese; am I correct?"

Natsuki and Syo were surprised my Mikaze-senpai's words.

"That's right. My family and I aren't actually Japanese. How did you figure it out?"

"The desserts were unfamiliar. I was thinking that these desserts are probably from your home country."

"You're right on the spot Mikaze-senpai, they're desserts from our home country; we make and sell them at our café."

"Kaori, you're a foreigner?" Syo asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"T-then what about your name?! It's Japanese!" Syo couldn't believe that I wasn't actually Japanese.

"It's actually something like a second name I guess. If you would go back to the academy and ask for the class register of S class of our batch, "Yamashita Kaori" doesn't appear because my real name would be there in the register. I only use the name "Yamashita Kaori" to make things easier for everyone plus I don't like it when people don't pronounce my name properly; it's like my Japanese alias or something like that."

Natsuki looks at me carefully. "It's quite surprising to know you're foreign because you look like and dress up like a typical Japanese person."

"When you speak in Japanese, you sound like a native person. Even your actions are so Japanese." Syo says while he was chewing a spoonful of his dessert.

"Well, we migrated to Japan before I entered junior high school due to my father's work. Ever since he started working for the company he's working for now, he was assigned here. So he decided that we all should be together with him but then, by the time I entered junior high, he was assigned to another branch of the company abroad. I guess I've been in Japan for so long that I've absorbed the culture and all."

"It's too bad that your father was reassigned abroad." Natsuki said.

"It's okay. We're used to it plus we chat from time to time; papa also calls us sometimes so it's fine. Mama on the other hand is always messaging haha. Oh, by the way, our family cafe is in Kyoto so mama is staying in Kyoto. That's where we first lived when we moved here to Japan."

"That's kind of cute, Ori-chan."

"Hm? What's cute?"

"It's kind of cute that you call your parents "papa" and "mama"."

I turned a bit red on the face.

"Haha, that's quite true." Syo said.

"People of your age usually call their parents "mom and dad" or "father and mother"." Mikaze-senpai said.

"Well I like to call them that way because for me it's more endearing, okay!"

I pouted a bit in embarrassment.

"You're like a little child." He added as he took a bite of his dessert.

*ring ring ring*

My phone was ringing and I took it out and looked at the caller ID; it was Manager-san. I pressed the answer button.

"Kaori! Where are you right now?"

Manager-san sounds happy.

"Manager-san, I'm with Syo, Natsuki, and Mikaze-senpai in their room. We're enjoying the desserts you gave me fro—"

Manager-san then suddenly busts open the door of the room and suddenly enters; we all had heart attacks from his sudden entrance. He sure was fast! The phone call was still ongoing when he arrived.

"Kaori! I've got something good for you!"

He was really happy and gave me a thick magazine. I looked at it and it was a ManAge magazine; it's the issue that I modeled for. I was surprised to find myself on the cover together with Yuu-san. Manager-san was shining in happiness while I had a big smile on my face as I stared at it. Syo, Natsuki, and Ai moved over to me and Manager-san to look at the magazine.

"Whoa! You've made it to the cover of ManAge!" Syo said as he looked at the magazine.

"It appears that ManAge has grown fond of you." Mikaze-senpai said.

"Ori-chan, who's this person?" Natsuki points at Yuu-san on the cover.

"Oh, that person is Makoto Yuu-san."

"Makoto Yuu. 21 years old. Blood type A. Currently under Captivate modelling agency. A well-known male model and is one of ManAge's favorite models." Mikaze-senpai said.

"Wow, you worked with a famous model, Ori-chan!"

"I was surprised when the photographer made us do some shots together. Yuu-san was really amazing and was really beautiful in person. I felt really lucky to be able to work with him in a project."

I opened the magazine to look at the contents; the magazine compiled the pictures by model and theme of clothing. All the other models looked really good especially Yuu-san; everyone really looked well and the clothes were equally good. I turned over some more pages and found the section where it was me as the model for the clothing.

"T-that's really you?! You look totally awesome and different, Kaori!" Syo said as he took the magazine from my hands and looked at the pictures in disbelief.

Natsuki was surprised as well with my looks and pictures in the magazine. I was equally surprised as everyone when I saw my pictures; they were so good that I wanted to wish that Kaoru was a different person and date him. Haha.

"Those pictures aren't the only things that I want to show you, Kaori."

Manager-san borrowed the magazine from Syo and turns to a certain page found at the end of the magazine. It was a little interview from the photographer of the magazine, the designers of the clothing, and the company itself. Manager-san points to a certain section of the photographer's interview where he was asked who were the top three models that caught his attention or liked the most.

"That's a hard question to answer but if I really had to choose three models from the photo shoot, I enjoyed working with Yuu-san, Komaru-san, and Yamashita-san the most. They were really good during the photo shoot and I like the outcome of their photos a lot. I would certainly like to work with them again in the future."

I smiled and felt really happy about Photographer-san's comment.

"Manager-san, he mentioned me." I said like a little child who received candy for doing a good job.

"Haha, there's more Kaori. Look over to this page."

Manager-san points at a question that one of the designers answered. The designer was asked about how he felt when the models wore the clothes he designed.

"I was the one who designed the edgy and cool looking clothes. The new model who was asked to substitute for one of ManAge's models who got sick was the one who showcased my clothes; the model's name was Yamashita Kaoru. I really was very happy when I saw the pictures from the photo shoot because the clothes that I designed were shown really well by Yamashita-san. He was able to make the clothes very attractive and made them look really good on cam. I'd like him to model again for my future works."

I received praise for my work and I really wanted to jump in joy. We continued to browse thru the magazine together with Manager-san who didn't look thru it yet. This really is so far the best modelling job I've ever had.

"Ori-chan, you're really good at modelling. Have you ever modeled as yourself before?"

"Hm...Now that you mentioned it, I never have. I've always modeled as Kaoru."

"You should try modelling as yourself."

We all looked at Mikaze-senpai who suddenly spoke. He took a bite of his dessert before speaking again.

"It's surprising to know you haven't. If you can model as Kaoru then for sure you can model as Kaori. You have some looks anyway." he took another bite of his dessert.

I lifted the magazine up and pretended to read a part of the interviews but in reality I was using it to cover my face; I felt my cheeks getting warm.


	54. Chapter 54: Music To My Ears

**Chapter 54: Music To My Ears**

Today's Sunday and it was pretty dark outside though it was morning; it's a bit cold too. I got up and put on a gray shirt and a pair of jeans; I also took my red sweater since it was cold. I put on some brown boots and grabbed my bag and went on my way out. As I passed by the lobby, I saw Haruka.

"Good morning, Haruka!"

"Kaori! Good morning…though it's pretty dark hehe."

"Yes, I've noticed. Is it going to rain hard today? I wasn't able to check the weather forecast."

"The forecast last night said that it's going to rain all day. Ah! Are you planning to go out?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go and buy some things. Don't worry, I won't be out long."

Haruka grabbed my shoulders and had a serious expression on her face.

"Kaori, let me go with you!"

"U-um Haruka, it's okay. Please don't worry."

"No, it's not okay! What if you get cold and faint like that time when we watched Hayato's concert?! I can't let you go alone!"

"But Haruka…I'll really be fine. I'm not going to stay out long; I promise. After I buy the things that I need, I'll come back right away. I promise."

Haruka seemed really worried about me but I really did have to go somewhere today.

"How about I message you every now and then? I'll tell you where I am and if I'm feeling alright. Would that be alright?" I asked.

Haruka was thinking about it.

"Kaori, do you really have to go out today? Can't you go out next time instead of today?"

"Y-yes, I really need to go out today. One of the things that I will buy will be available today. I'm going to be busy tomorrow and the day after so I'm worried that they would run out of stock. It's something I really want to get right away."

Haruka still seemed worried but she released me.

"Well…if it's really important for you…Go ahead."

I smiled.

"But! Message me always, okay?"

"Thank you, Haruka! I promise to message you about my movements. I'll be going now. See you later!"

"Alright, be safe! Do you have an umbrella?"

"I have a foldable one in my bag."

"Okay."

I bid farewell to Haruka and quickly left before she could change her mind.

* * *

On her way to the agency office to submit her new song, Haruka sees Kaori's manager who was on his way to the dorm; Manager-san also noticed Haruka and greeted her.

"Good morning, Nanami."

"Good morning, Manager-san. Are you going to see Kaori?"

"Yes. I've just received a voice acting job and other types of job offers for her so I thought of dropping these over to her so that she could go over them."

"Manager-san, Kaori is not at the dorm."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Kaori went out to buy some things just a while ago. I tried to persuade her to stay but she insisted so I let her go. She said she wasn't going to stay out for so long."

"What?! She went out?! T-there's a storm coming in today!"

"Storm?! I didn't know that! The weather forecast this morning said that it's just going to rain all day today so that's what I told Kaori."

"The forecast changed a while ago. They said that it has become stronger and developed into an incoming storm!"

"Oh no!"

"Nanami, did she mention where she was headed to?!"

"N-no…she just said that she was going to buy some things and come back right after. But, she did promise to message me about her whereabouts from time to time."

"Couldn't she have just gone shopping some other day?!"

"I told her that but she said that there was something she wanted to buy badly today; she didn't tell me though what it was."

"Nanami, go with me. Help me look for Kaori."

"O-okay!"

Haruka and Manager-san went to his car and started driving away.

* * *

Am I lucky today? There aren't much people out today though it's a weekend. At least it won't be crowded in the store then. I continued walking down the street and noticed that it seemed really dark though it's only morning. The rain will definitely be heavy indeed; I should hurry quite a bit. I picked up my pace and arrived at the music store in a matter of fifteen minutes or so. Actually, I'm not sure; how long have I been walking? I shrugged.

I entered the store and headed towards the new releases section of the shelves. To my delight, the album that I wanted to buy was available; it was Mikaze-senpai's new album. I took one copy from the shelf and went over to the cashier to pay for it; I put the album in my bag for safekeeping.

"Ah, I should message Haruka."

I opened my cell phone and composed a message.

"Haruka, I just bought something from Lively Notes music store. I'm going to head over to the nearest department store to buy one last item then I'll be on my way back."

I pressed the send button.

I stepped out of the music store and it started to drizzle. I held out my hand to the rain and the droplets felt heavy and really cold as they landed on my hand; I should hurry. I took out my foldable umbrella, opened it, and immediately went to the nearest department store. As I walked, I looked up at the sky and though it was dark and full of clouds with the rain showering down, somehow it was beautiful to watch. I entered a department store named West Valley and as promised, I messaged Haruka.

*beep beep beep*

Wow. Haruka sure replied fast this time.  
I opened my phone and read her message.

"Kaori, I'm with Manager-san right now in his car; we're coming to pick you up. He said that he's been calling you but you won't answer. He's going to call you after a minute so please answer it."

Sigh…this means that I'll be heading back already?! I just have to buy one more item. Sigh…  
My phone rings and sadly the caller ID tells me it's Manager-san. I sighed and took a deep breath and pressed the answer button.

"Hello, Manage—"

"Kaori, where are you right now?! Why weren't you answering my calls?! I'm only fortunate enough to meet Nanami on my way to the dorm!"

"M-Manager-san! You were calling me? I didn't hear my phone ring; maybe it didn't go thru to me because of the weather? Haha, I'm very sorry."

"You're in West Valley, right?! I'm heading there right now with Nanami. You stay there and wait, okay?!"

"Yes. Yes. I will stay right here. Why are you so steamed up and sounding like a worried mother, Manager-san?"

"Kaori, there's a storm coming! It was announced earlier! Didn't you check the weather forecast before leaving?! I always tell you to check before going anywhere! Didn't it bother you that there are quite a few shops closed and those that are still open are starting to close up?!"

Manager-san really sounds like a mother right now.

"Alright then…I will stay and wait here in West Valley."

"Good. See you in a while."

The call ended and I immediately put away my phone and went thru the different sections of the department store. Instead of being bothered by the weather, I was more bothered with thinking about what would be a nice present to give. I don't really know what he likes or dislikes so I'll just have to take a wild guess. I have to hurry up before Manager-san arrives.

Hmm…maybe I should get him a stuff toy? Maybe a jacket? But it seems he has a lot of them already…sigh, this is tougher than I thought and with such little time to decide too. My Manager-san senses tell me that he and Haruka are probably near this place already. I should really decide on something already but I just don't know what to get him. I was losing hope in finding a good present for him but when I exited the department store; I saw a shop selling music boxes. I went over to its display window. The display was full of music boxes in different forms. There was a music box that looked like a bear, a doll, a watch, a house, and so much more; all of them were wonderfully made. I entered the shop and an old man greeted me; he was the shop owner.

"Hello there young lady, here to get a music box?"

"Y-yes. I saw the display outside and I really loved the craftsmanship of the music boxes. They were really beautiful!"

"Hoho, thank you very much. Please take your time to look around. Every box is unique and handmade."

"Handmade?"

"Yes, I made all of these music boxes you see in the shop."

"Amazing! You are very talented!"

"Hoho, thank you. Please, take your time."

I nodded and started looking in every display cabinet. There were so many music boxes in the shop and each design was truly wonderful to look at. I looked at everything but I couldn't find one that looked perfect; I then went over to the old man and asked him a question.

"U-Um…can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Do you have a music box that looks something like an angel?"

His eyes grew big and then he smiled at me.

"Wait here for a while, young lady."

The old man went to the back of the counter and into the room behind it; I think that's the inventory or storage room. He was looking thru the items at the back for a while and came back to me with a music box in his hands; he gave it to me.

"Here you go. You're lucky that no one has bought this one yet. I made this when I was still young but no one was interested in buying it so I kept it in the inventory. You're the first one to enter my shop and ask for an angel shaped one; you are different indeed." He smiled.

I was very happy to know that there was indeed a music box shaped like an angel. I was looking at the craftsmanship of the angel and it was really beautiful. The angel was standing and looked like it was singing. It had wonderful wings and a nice halo on top of its head; I really liked it.

"Thank you very much. This is perfect; it's what I was looking for." I was really happy.

"You see its halo? That's the windup key. You turn it around and it will play its melody. However, this music box doesn't have a melody yet."

"It doesn't have a melody?"

The old man turns the halo and lets go of it. The halo unwinds but no music plays.

"You see, I don't put the melody right away after finishing the music boxes. I always ask my customers what music they would like to put inside. I also accept custom made melodies if they would like to have a more personalized feel."

"That is very wonderful! You have my utmost respect, sir!"

"Hoho, have you thought about what melody you'd like the angel to have?"

"N-not yet…could I buy the angel now and bring it back here once I have decided on the melody?"

"Yes. You can come back any time to have the melody made. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Thank you very much! I will buy it now then."

We went over to the cashier and I paid for the item. He then asked me,

"You're giving this as a gift, am I right? Would you like to have this wrapped?"

"O-oh, yes I would like it to be wrapped." I turned red a little.

The old man takes out a really nice looking box and a purple ribbon. He places the music box inside and then closes the box. He tied the purple ribbon around the box and then made it into a pretty ribbon on top. He then placed it into a small plastic bag and handed it over to me.

"Here is your beloved angel, young lady. I'm sure he will like it very much. I am very sure."

I blushed as I took the plastic bag from him. "T-thank you very much! I'll come back when I have a melody in mind."

I left the shop happily.

*ring ring ring*

My cell phone rang and it was Manager-san calling.

"Kaori, we're already here at the front waiting for you. Please come out now so that we could all go home before the rain gets stronger than this."

I immediately went to the front of the West Valley and the rain was stronger compared to when I arrived here a while ago. To my surprise, Manager-san wasn't there. I looked around for about five minutes and I couldn't find him or his car anywhere. I decided to call him.

"Manager-san, where are you? I've been here at the front of West Valley since a moment ago."

"We're at the front too. Where are you?"

The rain was so heavy that visibility was quite low.

"Manager-san, can you tell me a landmark or something that's near the car? The rain is so heavy that I can't really see well."

"We're at the front of West Valley and we're waiting on front of a pet shop with a neon sign that's green; it's named 'Green Collar'. Do you see it?"

I looked and went around my surroundings again and I noticed a green neon sign across the street.

"Manager-san, no wonder I couldn't find the car. You're parked across the street!"

"Ah! I-is that so?! My mistake then *cough cough* I'll get out of the car and get you. I have an umbrella with me."

"I have an umbrella as well. I'll start crossing the street and meet you halfway."

I opened my umbrella and went thru the rain. Lord, the rain was really strong that my umbrella broke after I crossed past halfway the pedestrian; good thing Manager-san was already there and so I shared his umbrella. We were both kind of soaked because the rain was really strong. I got into the car immediately. Haruka was seating at the passenger's seat so I sat at the back.

"Kaori, here's a towel. Use it to dry yourself."

"Thank you, Haruka."

Haruka handed me a towel and she gave one to Manager-san as well.  
After Manager-san dried himself a bit and cleaned his glasses, he started driving and went on our way back to the dorm.

Manager-san looks at the rear view mirror to check on me; he notices the plastic bag I was holding.

"So what was so important that you had to go out when a storm was coming?"

He was quite upset with me…sigh. I didn't answer and just laughed it off.

We arrived back at the dorm and I'm thankful to be well though I was soaked a bit. I went to my room and properly dried myself as well as changed into clothes that were warm and befitting the rainy weather. After changing into a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt and a pair of pants, I took out Mikaze-senpai's new album from my bag and put it into my portable CD player. I put on my earphones and pressed the play button. Ever since I heard Mikaze-senpai sing the song that I composed for the drama series, I couldn't get his voice out of my head and I continue to recall that moment. I listened to his songs for a while and enjoyed his wonderful voice filling my ears with his music. I really liked it and it was beyond my expectations; his music is wonderful enough to warm my heart up.

After listening to the songs a couple of times, I took off my earphones and turned off my portable CD player. I got my plastic bag and took out the nicely wrapped music box; I was really happy with it. The way it's wrapped is much more beautiful than a birthday or Christmas present. I got up and wore a blue and white jacket that had a hood; it was really cold since the rain really got stronger. I guess the storm is here. I went on my way to Syo, Natsuki, and Mikaze-senpai's room with the music box in my hands.

*knock knock knock*

"You can come in." a voice said.

I opened the door and Mikaze-senpai was in the room by himself.

"Mikaze-senpai."

"What is it, Kaori?"

"You're alone? Where's Syo and Natsuki?"

"They're in the practice room. Starish decided to practice since they were all free today due to the weather."

I entered the room and closed the door. Mikaze-senpai was sitting on the sofa and so I went over to him. He then noticed the box that I was holding; I handed him the box. He took it and looked at it and then looked at me.

"Kaori, what is this?"

"That's a gift for you, Mikaze-senpai."

He looked at the box for a while; it seems he likes the way it's wrapped. He then looks back to me.

"It's neither my birthday nor a holiday today and I do not recall any special occasion that is supposed to happen today either. What is this for?"

"It's my gift to you for the release of your new album." I smiled.

"My new album? You already have obtained a copy of it?"

"Yes! I bought one earlier today and I was just listening to the songs a while ago. Your songs were really good, Mikaze-senpai. I liked them all a lot so I decided to give you a gift as my way of saying you did a great job and to show my appreciation for the songs you made."

Mikaze-senpai was puzzled by my actions.

"It was raining today and a storm was coming. Why did you go out to buy an album?"

"It's not just an album, Mikaze-senpai! It's YOUR album! When I found out from Manager-san that you were going to release a new album, I wanted to get a copy as soon as possible; I really wanted to listen to your songs right away."

Mikaze-senpai untied the ribbon and opened the box I gave him. He took out what was inside and he was surprised to see an angel shaped object. He looked at it from every angle and seemed to be fascinated by it.

"An angel?"

"Yes. It's an angel shaped music box. You see the halo on its head? That's the windup key. It's supposed to play a melody when you turn it but this music box doesn't have a melody yet."

"A music box without music…why would you give me an object that beats its own purpose of existing as a gift?" He looks at me in curiosity.

"A-ah, no! There's a reason why it has no melody!"

I should have explained first about that before telling him it had no music. Haha.

"The store I bought it from makes these music boxes in different shapes, forms, and sizes. The shop owner who also makes these doesn't put a melody inside when he finishes making one because he prefers his customers to choose a melody to put into it because he thinks it's a more personal feel to his creations; he even accepts custom melodies. I asked if I could buy the music box first and go back when I've decided on a melody and the shop owner was fine with it. I decided that I'd like you to decide on the melody because I want it to play something that you would like."

Mikaze-senpai looks at the angel shaped music box.

"I see. I'll tell you once I've decided on what melody I would like it to have."

Mikaze-senpai gets up and puts it on his side table beside his bed. He handled it with care so I think he really likes it. I smiled unconsciously.

"…thank you."

"Hm? Did you say something, Mikaze-senpai?"

"…thank you for the gift. This music box fascinates me very much. I look forward to having its melody made in the future."

I felt good inside when I heard him thank me for his gift. I ended up letting out a big smile and I felt that my role here was done. I was walking towards the door when suddenly, a powerful lightning and a loud strike of thunder struck and the lights all suddenly shut down. I was shocked with the sudden strike of lightning and thunder that I got down on the floor, closed my eyes, and held my chest tightly. I was very shocked that my heart was beating so strong and so fast that I felt like it would come out of my chest; I was trembling badly.

"Kaori, are you alright?" Mikaze-senpai asked as he quickly went over to me.

"I-I don't l-like…"

Lightning struck again and it was just as strong as the one that came before it. The thunder that accompanied the flashing bolt was really loud and I got shocked again and reflexively clung onto Mikaze-senpai. Lightning struck again and was strong as ever. The sound of the loud thunder makes me jumpy and I tremble even more to the loud cry of the sky.

"Kaori, you don't like the sound of thunder am I correct?"

I shook my head which was buried in his chest; I didn't want to let go at all. I hated it…I've always hated sudden loud noises because they make me jumpy and remind me of bad memories. My grip on his sweater became tighter every time thunder came and my body just wouldn't stop trembling at all. I wasn't crying and didn't feel like I was going to but my heart felt like it was crying enough to die.

"It's alright. Calm down; you need to relax. You're trembling too much."

I feel Mikaze-senpai wrapping his arms around me. Lightning and thunder continued to strike and it wasn't helping me out at all. I was like a little puppy scared of the sky, shaking and hiding at one corner. Mikaze-senpai was trying to help me stop trembling but I just couldn't control it.

"Kaori, tell me what was your favorite song from the album."

"T-the Fragrance B-below the M-mountain…"

"Okay."

I started hearing Mikaze-senpai humming the intro of the song and then…he started singing. He tried his best to be loud enough to be heard. He continued to sing as the thunder that made me tremble each time it came continued to come.

"Kaori, if you know the lyrics of any part of the song, I want you to sing with me; regardless whether complete or incomplete."

"B-but..."

"Just sing with me. As you always say, everything is going to be alright."

Though it was a bit dark, I could see that he was smiling at me.

He continued to sing and as I listened to him, I slowly started to calm down. My heart slowly returned to normal and my trembling lessened. I then started singing a bit together with Mikaze-senpai; I sang the parts that I remembered from listening to his album a while ago. Mikaze-senpai kept repeating the song over and over until some time had passed, the lightning and thunder weakened to the point that I was already okay with them.

"You've finally stopped trembling and your heartbeat is back to normal. I'm assuming that you're alright now."

"Y-yes, I'm alright now. Thank you…very much. "

"Can you stand up?"

"Y-yes, I can."

I slowly got up with a little help from Mikaze-senpai. My face was a bit pale and I had a wry smile on my face; that was really scary for me.

"You're not fond of thunder?"

"I don't like sudden loud noises…such as thunder…Very sudden loud noises remind me of things I don't want to remember…"

The lights didn't return yet but I could find my way around somehow.

"I'll go back to my room now and just stay there. Maybe I'll just practice my script for the drama series and work on the assignments you gave me to pass the time. Thank you, again."

"Can you make it back to your room by yourself?"

"I-I can. Don't worry."

I smiled but I don't know if he could see it in the dark and I don't know if I was even making a proper smile. I stayed near the walls while walking so that I could tell where I was going.

"I'll go with you."

Mikaze-senpai took my hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to."

"If you start getting scared and tremble as much as you did a while ago then that would be a problem. If you fall or trip on your way back then that would also be a problem. I'd rather accompany you if that would be the case."

"O-okay."

He was leading me thru the dark carefully. Each time I heard thunder, I flinched a bit but since it was not as strong and loud as before, I was able to handle it.

"Be careful with the stairs; I wouldn't like it if you fell."

"Y-yes. You be careful as well."

Though I've been up and down these stairs for many times, I found it kind of funny that the darkness would make it look and feel like a whole new staircase. I couldn't see the steps and I would trip from time to time. I didn't mind though since Mikaze-senpai was here to help me; I'm glad he's here.

We reached my room after some time and I was suddenly drained out of energy.

"Thank you very much, senpai."

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. If ever the thunder becomes very loud again, I'll just listen to your songs. Please be careful going back in the dark."

"Okay."

Mikaze-senpai went on his way back to his room and I went over to my desk, opened my battery powered lamp, and started working on the homework that Mikaze-senpai gave me before. While I was studying, I put my earphones on and listened to Mikaze-senpai's album to ignore the thunder outside. I'm lucky that Mikaze-senpai was able to calm me down; I could have fainted in fright back there.

When the track changed to my favorite song, "The Fragrance Below the Mountain", I realized something. If I were to write the name of the song with certain characters, it spells someone's name.


	55. Chapter 55: Sleepy

**Chapter 55: Sleepy**

Natsuki was fixing his things when Mikaze-senpai called his name.

"Natsuki,"

"Hm? What is it Ai-chan?"

"Here's the assignment you submitted the other day; I've finished checking it.

You did well in this assignment."

"Ah! I'm glad to hear that! How about Syo's homework?"

"He unexpectedly did an exceptional job this time."

"Syo-chan will be happy to hear that then!" Natsuki smiled.

Speaking of the little one, Syo enters the room and heard what Natsuki said.

"Hey Natsuki, what are you talking about? What will I be happy about?"

"Ai-chan said you did exceptionally well in our last homework."

"What?! I did?! Seriously?!"

Mikaze-senpai handed over to Syo his submitted homework. "Here, your work. I guess there is indeed a first time for everything."

Syo took the papers immediately and looked at them; he was very surprised to see full marks on each page.

"Whoa! My hard work for this assignment was totally worth it! Haha!"

Mikaze-senpai then stood up and went on his way out.

"Where are you going, Ai-chan?"

"I've already checked Syo's and your assignment. Kaori hasn't turned in her assignment yet so I'm going to go check on her."

"Okay. Say hello to Ori-chan for me, Ai-chan."

Mikaze-senpai leaves the room.

Syo crossed his arms as he started thinking for a moment.

"What's up, Syo-chan?"

"Natsuki, did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Ai can go to Kaori's room whenever he wants and has been frequently talking with her. I heard from Reiji that they even send messages to one another. The two of them are quite close with each other, aren't they?"

"Hm…now that you mention it, it seems that way."

"Do you think Ai has a thing for her?"

"If Ai-chan and Ori-chan were together, it would be really cute! I'd support them all the way!"

"Haha, I agree with you there."

Syo sits on the couch.

"But then, that would be a problem. If Ai and Kaori were a couple, then they'd run into some trouble with Shining Saotome."

"I guess you're right, Syo-chan. We're all idols here and we're not allowed to have romantic relationships."

"Well…they could always hide their relationship. If Shining doesn't know, then there won't be a problem."

"That's just as hard, Syo. It's not easy to hide things from Shining Saotome."

Syo sighs. "Yeah, that's true."

He then notices an object on top of the side table beside Mikaze-senpai's bed.  
"Natsuki, since when did Ai have this cool angel looking figure?"

"Hm...I'm not really sure but I think it has been there for days now, Syo-chan."

"This is pretty cool actually; it's really well made." 

* * *

Mikaze-senpai notices the light under Kaori's door thus he concluded that she's in her room.

*knock knock knock*

No one answered the door.

"..."

*knock knock knock*

"..."

*knock knock knock*

Mikaze-senpai waited and waited but there was still no response. He decided to try checking the door and it turns out that it was unlocked.

"She left her door unlocked again. Sigh, how irresponsible of her."

He opens the door and notices that Kaori was at her desk, holding her pencil in her left hand with her head looking down onto the desk; he couldn't see her face since it was covered by her long hair. It looks like she was working on her homework or something.

Mikaze-senpai approaches her and notices all the notebooks and papers on her desk; there were also three scripts that were open. She has been working and studying diligently.

"Kaori."

"..."

"Kaori."

"..."

Mikaze-senpai gets impatient with Kaori and raises his voice.

"KAORI."

Kaori got surprised and immediately woke up.

"Whaa! Yes! I'm Kaoru! Ah! I mean Kaori! What's wrong?! Manager-san, I swear I wasn't the one who ate your cake!"

Kaori then notices Mikaze-senpai standing beside her with his arms crossed; she scratches her head.

"Hehehe...Good afternoon, Mikaze-senpai."

"Good evening."

"Huh?"

"I said good evening. It's already evening, Kaori."

Mikaze-senpai points at the window and I looked over; the sky was dark already. I suddenly got up from my chair.

"What?! No way!"

I sank onto my chair, placed my elbows on the desk and held my head.

"I-I'm sorry Mikaze-senpai, I guess I fell asleep while studying; I-I haven't finished my assignment yet! I'm sorry! I was also practicing the script for the drama series and a variety show that I was going to guest in...Ah! I haven't memorized that script yet! I haven't finished writing this song as well!"

I was completely panicking and I was confused on what to do first. Should I take a nap for a while and recharge my body? Should I finish the homework that Mikaze-senpai gave us two days ago? Should I continue practicing my script for the drama series that's going to start filming a few days from now? Should I finish memorizing this script for the variety show that I'll be appearing in the day after tomorrow?! Should I eat first?! What am I going to do first?! My head is starting to spin around like a carousel!

"It seems you've been studying and working too hard these days. I think you need to get some sleep for now."

"Ah! No! I'm okay! I-I'll continue now. I want to continue studying and to finish this and this; maybe I should finish this too…I-I'm fine! I'm also sure I could memorize at least half of these scripts by morning or so. Then I'll just take a nap before going to work and on the way to work in the car."

"I don't think you're fit to continue. Even if you continue now, you won't be able to absorb anything; you're body is too tired."

Mikaze-senpai confiscates the pencil in my hand.

"No, I'm not! I'm good to go! I can keep going; I did have an unintentional nap just a while ago after all. Haha."

"That's enough, go to sleep."

"Eh?"

"I said, go to sleep."

I shook my head with a smile and flashed him a peace sign. "I'm really feeling fine; I've got to get these done."

Mikaze-senpai sighed and suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my chair; I didn't know he was this strong.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

Mikaze-senpai dragged me over to my bed and threw me onto it.

"Ah! You didn't have to do that!" I said angrily.

"You wouldn't have gotten out of your chair if I didn't."

He then went over to my desk and started closing my notebooks, scripts, and he gathered my papers.

"You're too tired to study or to work. Even if you continue, you won't be able to understand anything properly or even remember what you've read. It's an unproductive and unhealthy course of action."

"But—"

He then started putting my notebooks and scripts into the drawers of my desk; he was still scolding me as he fixed my things.

"Don't waste anymore energy arguing with me. Besides, it would just be pointless because you're not capable of thinking straight at the moment due to exhaustion. The only thing you should do and can do is to sleep and rest. You are not to study or to do anything work related until you get some rest first. Do you understa-"

Mikaze-senpai looks at Kaori and it turns out that she already fell asleep while he was lecturing her.

Mikaze-senpai goes over to her.

"You could have at least covered yourself with your blanket; you'll catch a cold if you sleep like that considering you're weak against the cold."

He takes her blanket and puts it over her; he notices Kaori's sleeping position.

"So you sleep like a curled up cat." he smiled a little.

He looked at Kaori for a while as she slept. Unconsciously he slowly leaned towards her but when he realized he was getting too close to her face, he stopped and stood up.

"...what was I thinking?"

He closed the lights and was about to close the door when he heard Kaori talk in her sleep.

"...thank you…Ai."

"You're welcome…" Mikaze-senpai softly said as he closed the door.

He was on his way back to his room but found himself thinking about something as he walked.

"She should really take care of herself more often. It's not only for her sake but also...for those who worry about her."

Mikaze-senpai suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway.

He puts his hand over his chest and feels something at a persistent spot.

"This has been happening too often lately. I have no data regarding this feeling at all; it's awfully persistent. Perhaps..."

Mikaze-senpai continues to walk with thoughts filling up his head.


	56. Chapter 56: Thinking

**Chapter 56: Thinking**

"Ai-chan!" Rei-chan said as he appeared out of nowhere and hugged Mikaze-senpai from behind.

"Reiji, get off of me." Mikaze-senpai said as he tried to unlock Rei-chan's arms around his neck.

"Aww, does Ai-chan not like Rei-chan? But Rei-chan is so bored and lonely since everyone is busy helping out Masa-kun in the practice room." Rei-chan said teasingly and laughed.

"You alone today? Kaori-chan is not around?"

"Syo and Natsuki are both, as you said, helping out Masato with his hugging problem. Kaori has work today; she's been out since morning."

He then noticed the article that Mikaze-senpai was reading.

"What do we have here?"

He released Mikaze-senpai and jumped onto the sofa as he grabbed the magazine.

"It's Kaori-chan! Looks like this article is announcing the cast for a new drama series called "An Ephemeral Dream". She's playing as the female lead character's sister; not bad!"

"Yes. Her work today is actually a shooting for that series. They started shooting the series a week ago."

"So is Ai-chan interested?" Rei-chan smiles teasingly.

"I don't know what you are referring to, Reiji."

"Oh Ai-chan, don't play dumb with me! I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Rei-chan puts the magazine on front of Mikaze-senpai's face and points at Kaori's picture on the side.

"You like her, don't you?"

Mikaze-senpai ignored Rei-chan and crossed his arms.

"Oh! Looks like I hit a nerve there, haha."

Rei-chan puts his arm over Mikaze-senpai and leans close to him.

"Reiji, let go of me."

"I knew I was right! You're always willing to help her and teach her plus you've been kinder to her compared to everyone else. You even worry about her; you've never been a worrywart before, Ai-chan. Haha."

"Reiji." Mikaze-senpai was getting annoyed with him.

Rei-chan smiled at him. "Besides the reason why Kaori-chan got assigned to one of us in the first place, though we were supposed to be with Starish only, was because of you. You requested it from Shining, didn't you?"

Mikaze-senpai looked away from Rei-chan. "I have no reason to do such a thing."

"You can't lie to me, Ai-chan! You were interested since the graduation concert; your eyes can't lie. Ringo-chan told me about your little request after we got the order from Shining to look over Starish. You definitely like her; you've got a good catch there."

Mikaze-senpai was a bit flustered. It wasn't very obvious but Rei-chan could tell.

"You were quite smooth too during the storm when the power went out and then she got scared. Haha. I bet you were really happy when she clung to you, huh?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, I was supposed to drop by your room that day but I saw Kaori go in with a present and well…I stayed behind the door and kind of eavesdropped until you helped her get to her room."

"I think that would be more than eavesdropping."

"You were just really cute then Ai-chan; you were so concerned! Especially when you two were holding hands, haha! Good job indeed!" Rei-chan pats Mikaze-senpai's back over and over again.

"Reiji, I don't know what it is like to be fond of a person in that sort of way."

"Hm? What are you talking about? You're clearly in love with Kaori-chan; I'm sure of it. I know a love sick puppy when I see one."

Rei-chan lies down on the sofa.

"What's bothering you, Ai-chan?"

"I just want to be sure."

"Be sure of what?"

"I've been thinking for the past few days; I don't know anything about this feeling. First of all, I'm not even sure if I actually love her."

Rei-chan suddenly got up. "What are you talking about, Ai?!"

"I realized that I might just be infatuated with her music and bear no fondness for her; I just want to be sure that I like her not only for her music but for who she is. How can I be certain that I am in love with her? I don't even know what love is in actuality; it's too abstract to comprehend."

Rei-chan sat up straight.

"Ai, I want to ask you some questions. You don't mind?"

"I don't."

"Okay, what do you think of Kaori?"

"I think that she's a hardworking person and is a fast learner. She's kind and thoughtful of other people's feelings and ideas; she puts others first before herself. The music she composes can move one's heart and her singing is just as good. She also has a bad habit of apologizing for everything; from the smallest things to the things she didn't even do."

"Do you think she's cute? I certainly do."

"In terms of appearance, she usually is simple and I think it suits her. With or without makeup, I think she looks good. She doesn't tie her hair often but I don't mind; her hair is beautiful anyway."

"Do you like it when she's around?"

Mikaze-senpai thought for a while.

"When she's around, for some unexplained reason, I tend to feel lighter. My mood lightens up when I see her or when she talks to me; I feel at ease with her. I'd say that I like it when she's around especially if she came to talk with me."

"What would you feel if another man asked Kaori to go out with him?"

Mikaze-senpai's face became a bit unhappy. "The thought is quite unpleasant."

"Unpleasant? So you don't want that to happen?"

Rei-chan looked at Mikaze-senpai intently.

"Ai, I think she likes you more than a mentor and more than a friend but you'll never know if you don't ask her or tell her what you feel. If you let it pass for too long, her feelings could disappear or someone else might come to take her hand. If she ends up confessing her feelings to you first, you'd have to make a decision by then whether you'll accept her feelings or reject them."

Rei-chan thought for a while.

"What would you do if she confessed to you, Ai-chan?"

"I…don't know."

"You don't know? Or is it that you already know?"

Rei-chan stands up and stretches his body.

"Well, I've got to go and grab something to eat. I'm so hungry that I could eat a person! How about you, Ai-chan? Are you hungry yet?"

"Not really."

*beep beep beep*

"Hm? You got a message, Ai-chan?"

Mikaze-senpai checks his phone and opens his inbox.

"Who's it from?"

Rei-chan looks over Mikaze-senpai's cell phone screen to look at the sender's name; he smiles.

"It's from Kaori-chan. So what did she say?"

Rei-chan looked at Mikaze-senpai who was reading Kaori's message; he was smiling.

"Whoa there! Why so happy, Ai-chan? I want to see too!"

Mikaze-senpai immediately closed his phone screen the moment Rei-chan tried to peek.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Rei-chan then tried to grab Mikaze-senpai's phone.

"Reiji, stop it! Let go of me!"

"But I want to know what made you smile; what did she say?! You rarely smile when there's no camera around! C'mon, show me!"

"Reiji, get off me! If you continue pestering me, I'm going to fall off the sofa!"

Rei-chan continued to pester Mikaze-senpai and as predicted, they lost their balance and fell to the floor.

"Whoa! Sorry about that, Ai-chan! I'm very sorry!" Rei-chan said as he helped Mikaze-senpai get up.

"Ai-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I'm not injured anywhere."

Rei-chan sighed in relief and smiled.

"But seriously, I've never seen you smile like that before; I didn't know you could make a face like that. You know what Ai, if you really would ask me, I really think you love her not only for her music but for who she is; you only mentioned her music once. You love Kaori because she's Kaori."

Rei-chan makes a fist with his right hand and places it on Mikaze-senpai's chest.

"I'm sure that this thing in here agrees with me. You should listen to it."

Suddenly Rei-chan's stomach growls loud like a tiger, ruining the moment.

"U-Umm…Looks like I'm running out of fuel in here! Haha! I'll go and get something to eat somewhere out there; I'll leave you to think and settle things with yourself. Ciao!"

Rei-chan then left the room after waving to Mikaze-senpai.

Mikaze-senpai places a hand over his chest.

"I should listen to my heart…"

He then goes over to one of the windows and leans beside it with his arms crossed as he looks at the scenery outside.

"If I would think of it this way, the music she creates is but a part of her…If I like her music, then perhaps it is the same as saying I like her. So if I love her music, then that would mean that I love her as well. But…is that all? Is it just her music that makes me fond of her?"

He then starts to think about the moments when he was with Kaori.

"I certainly like her company...very much; she really is a warm and kind person and she's fun to be with. She's also a ball of emotions and is really honest..."

He then realized that not once did he thought about Kaori's music when he reflected; the only thing that entered his mind was Kaori herself. His hand clenches his chest a little when he remembered that time when he almost kissed her.

"At that time, I was not aware of what I was doing; I just moved unconsciously. But if I think about it carefully, I would have...wanted to kiss her at that moment. Maybe Reiji is right. Maybe I already do know what I feel about her; I already know what I think of her. It seems that…"

He then notices Kaori walking towards the dorm; her shooting for the drama series must have ended.

"...I really am in love with her."

* * *

I was walking down the path towards the dorm; I love walking thru this path a lot since the trees are so beautiful and the wind is nice. We finished shooting my parts for the day so I didn't have to stay till evening; I'm happy to be done by the afternoon since I could continue finish my homework from Mikaze-senpai and I could start memorizing the next part of the script. I never knew that shooting for a series was going to be that tiring! I'm so thankful that my parts in the beginning of the series won't be so big and I won't be appearing so much yet; at least I'll have time to get used to all of this. Director-san said that my acting wasn't bad at all but I should practice even more; I don't want to disappoint everyone. The female lead actress was really beautiful and her acting was great! I'll do my best to reach her level of acting. The male lead was also really good; I can't wait to see how he'll act like a terminally ill person. The other actors and actresses were good too so I should do my best to pass their standards. I haven't met the guy who'll play as my character's love interest yet though; I hope he's a nice and understanding person. At least I'll always have free food from Manager-san after each shooting!

I held up the plastic bag filled with food that I was holding with glee; I'm like a little kid that won a candy lottery. I then noticed someone standing by the window. I stopped walking and took a moment to see who it was. I smiled and waved at the person when I realized it was Mikaze-senpai; He waved back at me and then he left the window. I think he seemed a bit down but it could have been my imagination plus he is a bit hard to read.

"I'm back, my dear room!" I said as I entered my room. I placed the plastic bag on the desk and started taking out the food one container at a time. With this much food, I think it will last till dinner time; I won't have to go out later for dinner then. I pulled my chair and sat on it as I grabbed my unfinished homework and started writing. I'll finally get this done and submit it by tonight. I may have missed the deadline but it's better late than never! I opened one food container and started eating the udon noodles inside it as I wrote; they tasted really good. I started to hum a melody that entered my head and before I realized it, I already started singing some lyrics to it.

 _ **If time could stop any moment in my mind**_  
 _ **I would spend all my time by your side**_  
 _ **If you know what I wanted to do**_  
 _ **I'd say, I'd say,**_  
 _ **Ai (love) love you**_

"U-um...I think I should just concentrate on my homework and script, haha..."

I-I think I had a slip of the tongue? Well, the words have the same meaning...but his name is written as "indigo" instead of "love". His hair though is more of a mint or cyan color rather than indigo; it actually reminds me of the flower shaped hair clip I lost in Carnival World back then. Sigh. I can't believe I lost it; I wonder where it is now? I hope that the person who picked it up is taking care of it; it was really important to me.

After some time, I finally finished the homework and I went to Mikaze-senpai to submit my work. When I entered the room, no one was there so I decided to just put my papers on his desk. I wonder where he went. Oh well, I have to go and work on my lines now.


	57. Chapter 57: The Feeling of Jealousy

**Chapter 57: The Feeling of Jealousy  
**  
What a wonderful morning!

I was feeling really good when I woke up today since I was able to rest properly last night. It's been a while since I last had a proper rest; I should watch my health. I picked up my script from the side table. An Ephemeral Dream has been hitting the charts and I'm really happy about that; my acting has been improving too and I've been getting praises from my fellow actors. Oh right, I have to check what scene we are going to be filming today.

I always mark my script regarding the scenes that we've finished filming so that I'd know how much I should have memorized before the next filming day. I opened my script and looked for the last marked section. So today we're filming scene 22 until…I closed the script and my energy of happiness started to become weak. We're going to be filming until the scenes where my character, Nishiki Tsukasa, will be interacting with Kotori Sasaki…my character's love interest…

I was not very happy about it not because I was not prepared; I have prepared myself mentally and emotionally long ago! But because the actor playing as Sasaki is Kunisaki Harada…sigh.

I took a quick shower and changed into some comfortable clothes; I just wore a simple t-shirt and pants since I would change into costume in the studio. I was tying my hair when…

*knock knock knock*

I opened the door. "Yes?"

"C'mon Kaori, let's go!"

"Huh?!"

Syo grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"S-Syo! Where are we going?!"

"Where else? To the studio! Natsuki, you go grab her bag and script!"

"Alright! Is this your bag, Ori-chan?"

"Y-yes. W-wait a minute!"

"I got her script with me." Mikaze-senpai said.

"What's going on?!"

All three of them kept dragging me until we reached Manager-san's car.

"Everyone ready?" Manager-san asked as he got in the car.

"All set and ready to go!" Syo said enthusiastically.

I was sitting in the middle at the back with Natsuki on my right and Syo on my left; Mikaze-senpai was sitting at the passenger's seat.

"Wait a minute! Why are they coming with us, Manager-san?!"

"Haha, I invited them to come and watch the filming; Director-san didn't mind when I asked."

"W-what?!" I was surprised…

"I'm excited to see Ori-chan in action!"

"I'm excited to see the next scenes of the show! This is like an advance screening for me!"

"Eh? You're a fan of the show, Syo?"

Syo scratched his head. "Hehe, yeah I am Kaori. I know it seems like it's not my type of show but it caught my interest when I watched a few episodes and the next thing I knew, I was waiting for it every day. Haha."

"Syo-chan always makes sure that he doesn't miss an episode. I record it when he's busy so I've watched some episodes too; the story is pretty good and the actors are amazing."

"I find the story interesting as well. Your acting isn't bad either." Mikaze-senpai said as he fastened his seat belt.

"I'm happy to hear that. Thanks everyone, for supporting the show!" I smiled. Who would have thought that they'd be fans of the show? I really am surprised. Knowing that they watch the show kind of gives me butterflies in the stomach…oh my, I should do my best always.

* * *

"We're here at the studio."

Manager-san looks at his watch.

"It seems we've arrived quite early. Kaori, you should get changed and prepare. Everyone else can look around the studio if you guys want."

We reached the studio twenty minutes ahead of schedule and as Manager-san suggested, I went straight to the dressing room to change into my costume and have my hair and makeup done.

"Whoa, I can't believe that I'm actually at the set of An Ephemeral Dream! This is so cool!" Syo said as he looked around.

"Syo-chan look, it's the actress that plays the female lead."

"You're right! I should have brought a pen and paper to get some autographs here. Sigh."

"How unprofessional." Mikaze-senpai remarked.

"Grrr, whatever Ai-senpai!"

Natsuki laughed.

"So what do you guys think of the set?"

Syo, Natsuki, and Mikaze-senpai turned around.

"The set of the show is pretty awesome…um…"

"Hm? What's wrong, Syo?"

"W-wait! Is that you, Kaori?!"

"Huh? Yeah, it's me." I pointed at myself.

"Ori-chan, you look really good!"

"Eh? Really? Haha thanks. I guess you guys didn't recognize me because of the makeup and hair."

"You look really different from the usual. You should fix yourself like this more often; it suits you." Mikaze-senpai said as he tucked some of my hair to the back of my ear.

"T-thank you."

While we were all talking about the show, someone suddenly hugged me from behind. Ugh…it's probably him.

"So, are you gentlemen having fun talking with this talented and beautiful woman?" the man smiled.

"Excuse me but who would you be?" Mikaze-senpai said in a very monotonous tone.

"Oh, where are my manners."

The man lets go of me and fixes himself.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kunisaki Harada. I'm the once acting as Sasaki, the friend and love interest of Kaori's character in the show." He smiles.

"So you're working with this guy, Kaori?"

"Yeah. The scenes for today will include the scenes where my character, Tsukasa, will be with Sasaki." I said with not a lot of enthusiasm.

"You guys must be Kaori's friends. It's nice to meet you all; I hope we get along with one another."

Kunisaki-san put his arm around me.

"You know, I'm very happy and lucky to be able to work with Kaori. She's a really beautiful and talented person."

This person is so touchy…I really want to scratch that smiling face of his and end his acting and modelling career, sigh.

"This guy is pretty irritating." Syo whispered to Natsuki.

"Alright everyone! Gather around!"

"Kaori, looks like the director is calling everyone already. Let's go."

"Ye—"

Kunisaki-san pulled my arm and I didn't even get to finish what I was going to say; he's so forceful!

"I don't like that guy at all." Syo said.

"He isn't a gentleman for sure." Mikaze-senpai said in an irritated tone.

"He's a promising actor but he has an air hanging around him." Manager-san said.

"Manager-san! You're like a ghost appearing out of nowhere sometimes." Natsuki chuckled.

"I personally don't like him but the producer asked him to play the part so there was nothing I could do; I preferred the original choice that the producer made but the actor didn't accept the job. Anyway, he's quite popular so it would help boost Kaori's popularity but…"

Manager-san sees Kunisaki-san putting an arm over Kaori's shoulder as they were still listening to Director-san's instructions and words of encouragement.

"But I really detest his actions regarding Kaori."

"M-Manager-san, please calm down. You're giving off a very murderous intent." Natsuki said as he tried to calm Manager-san down.

"I don't like that guy either but he did appear already a couple of times in the show and his acting is good. Sigh."

"He should study discipline and manners if he wants to live a long life." Mikaze-senpai said.

"Okay everyone, let's do our best today!" Director-san then signaled everyone to get to their stations and prepare for the first scene of the day.

Kaori and Kunisaki-san stayed on standby since it wasn't their turn yet.

"Alright! Cut! That was good! Now let's move on to the next scene! Kaori, Harada, get ready!"

"Yes!" I said as I went to my position.

The scene starts off with me saying nothing. I just sit there on the bench looking very sad and filled with worry and concern for my sister who had learned that her husband has a terminal illness.

"Alright Kaori, 1, 2, 3, action!"

As soon as the camera began recording, my mood shifted right away and I brought the whole studio into a world of sadness; I practiced really hard in conveying emotions since it was vital in acting.

"That's quite amazing. Though she doesn't have any lines in the start, she was able to change the atmosphere the moment the camera started filming." Natsuki said as he felt the sadness in the air.

"Yeah. Just by looking at her, your chest would feel heavy inside." Syo said as he felt an ache in his chest.

"She must be practicing really hard; her acting is getting better each time she appears in an episode." Mikaze-senpai said.

"You should see her practice during Fridays. She dedicates practically the whole day practicing her lines and actions with Fuyuki-san." Manager-san said.

"Fuyuki-san? Who's that?" Syo asked.

"She's a veteran actress that grew fond of Kaori and volunteered to help her improve her acting. Fuyuki-san actually played as the mother of the female lead but won't be appearing again in the series for a long time since the story now would concentrate on Toru (the wife), Kimeru (the husband), Tsukasa, and Sasaki."

"Oh, so Fuyuki-san was the mother?! That actress was really good! Especially when she wasn't in favour for Kimeru to marry Toru." Syo said as he recalled the said actress.

Kunisaki-san then enters the scene.

He pretends to be walking thru the park and notices Tsukasa sitting on the bench.

"Tsukasa?"

Kunisaki-san sighs and sits down beside her.

"Tsukasa, are you alright?"

Kunisaki-san holds Kaori's hand. This makes Mikaze-senpai cross his arms and becomes displeased.

"Sasaki…I c-can't take it anymore. Just looking at Toru and Kimeru at the h-hospital makes me want to mourn already."

Kaori's eyes became teary and some of her tears start to fall; her eyes and nose were turning red. Kunisaki-san then squeezes Kaori's hand.

"Kimeru-san is really dying, isn't he?"

Kaori nods.

"Yeah…the d-doctor just told us yesterday that h-he won't be there to reach November or to even welcome the New Year. The news shattered my sister's h-heart…"

Kaori's tears start to flood down and she wipes them away using her hands.

*sniff sniff*

"Eh? Syo-chan, you're crying."

"How the hell can I not?! Just look at her expression darn it!" Syo rubs his eyes.

Kunisaki-san then uses his handkerchief to wipe Kaori's tears.

"Why? W-why did this have to happen to my sister?! When Kimeru came into her life, she became r-really happy; happier than I've ever seen before. T-they're a match made in heaven! Why does it have to end t-this way?! I just don't understand why! W-why do good people die in the moments when they're needed the most…moments when they're happy?"

"Tsukasa…"

Kunisaki-san hugs her as Kaori continues to cry.

*sniff sniff

*"N-Natsuki, do y-you have a handkerchief?"

"I'm s-sorry Syo-chan, i-it's already soaked."

"…" Mikaze-senpai clenched his sleeve.

"Please stop crying; I really don't like it when I see you like this. I hate it when I see you suffering…I hate it when I see you cry; I hate it when you're unhappy."

Kunisaki-san looks at Kaori.

"Tsukasa, I don't want you to carry everything on your shoulders; I want you to share everything with me. I want to be the shoulder that you can cry on; I want to be able to support you in any way. I want to be there for you always."

"S-Sasaki…"

"I want to be there for you, really. Whatever is bothering you or whatever you're holding in your heart, I want to be the one to listen and help you."

"Sasaki…you're really such a good friend."

Kaori smiles at Kunisaki-san.

"Tsukasa, I don't want to be your friend."

"W-what?"

Kunisaki-san brushes the hair covering Kaori's face off and held her hands and kissed them.

"We've known each other and have been friends ever since high school. We were always together—the library, the tennis court, the rooftop; we spent a lot of time together. I've learned everything about you from the things you hate to the things you love, from your nightmares to your dreams, from your bad habits to your good habits; I've already learned so many things about you and from you. For quite some time now, I always had some words that I wanted to tell you."

Everyone was silent as they watched Kunisaki-san getting closer towards Kaori. The director was holding his copy of the script really tightly and everyone was at the edge of their seats.

Kunisaki-san wasn't far from Kaori's lips but as the script says, she fainted before the kiss could happen; Kunisaki-san catches her.

"I guess you're too tired from all of this…I should have picked a better time to tell you what I felt. For now, I just want you to take your time and rest."

Kunisaki-san kisses Kaori's forehead and hugs her tenderly.

"AND CUT!" the director shouts.

Everyone in the studio became noisy and hyper.

"That was amazing!"

"Man, I got goose bumps all over my body!"

"Why didn't they kiss?!"

"I can't wait for this show to air on TV!"

The director immediately went over to Kaori and Kunisaki-san to tell them that they did a wonderful job for the first take; he kept praising them and started telling them some suggestions for their next scene.

"That was…AWESOME!" Syo said.

"That was too much! My whole body got goose bumps from watching them!" Natsuki said.

Ai was silent and had his usual poker face but deep inside, he felt displeased.

The director finished talking with Kaori and Kunisaki-san and gives everyone a break to cool off from the intense feeling they all had. Kaori went over to Syo, Natsuki, and Ai.

"U-um…so how was it, guys?" I asked.

"You were awesome, Kaori! You even made me and Natsuki cry!" Syo pats Kaori at the back.

"You really changed the atmosphere, Ori-chan. It was so intense and captivating that I couldn't make my eyes look away." Natsuki said as he hugged Kaori.

"N-Natsuki! I can't b-breathe!"

Syo and Natsuki laughed.

"What did you think of the performance, Mikaze-senpai?"

I waited eagerly and excitedly for his opinion; I wanted to know what he thought about my performance. However, Mikaze-senpai didn't say anything and suddenly left the studio; I was shocked.

"Ai-chan!" Natsuki called after Mikaze-senpai but Manager-san told him that he'll go after Mikaze-senpai.

Maybe my performance wasn't good at all…perhaps it was bad enough to make him leave.

Syo places his hand on my shoulder. "Don't mind him; don't let it get to you. Maybe he just didn't know what to say."

I felt disappointed at myself and went back to the dressing room to rest and change into my next outfit for my next scene. That was too cold; he didn't even look at me. Was I that bad?

* * *

"Ai-chan, why did you suddenly leave? Kaori was—"

"I need to be alone for a moment." Mikaze-senpai said sternly.

Natsuki was surprised by his raised voice.

"A-alright…I'll be going back to the studio."

Mikaze-senpai clenches his fist and with his other hand, he touches a spot on his chest that was hurting.

"This is such a terrible feeling."

He was feeling a sort of discomfort. Anger and sadness occupied him inside; he was annoyed.

Manager-san then appeared.

"Mikaze, what was that about?"

"Manager-san, I'd like to go back now."

"What?! Is there something wrong?"

"…There's nothing wrong."

"Could you at least wait until the filming is over so that we could all head back together after dinner? That would be more convenient than taking public transportation."

"…Fine, but I won't be going back into the studio."

"Huh? Why?"

"U-um, would you like to wait in the car then?"

"…that would be fine."

Manager-san couldn't tell what was wrong with Mikaze-senpai but lead him to the car anyway. He opens the car and gives the keys to Mikaze-senpai who sat at the passenger's seat with the window down.

"The filming would probably finish after two or three hours. Feel free to message me if you need anything."

Mikaze-senpai didn't say anything and was just staring off to who knows where or what. Manager-san sighed and went back to the studio.

* * *

"Kurusu, Shinomiya, so how's everything so far?"

"Manager-san, Ori-chan is truly amazing. When she performs, she pulls you in."

"I agree with Natsuki here. She's good in bringing people into a zone plus her acting ain't bad at all."

Manager-san smiles. "That's good to hear. By the way, regarding Mikaze, he's quite off and hot-headed. Do you guys know the reason behind his mood swing?"

Natsuki and Syo looks at each other.

"To tell you the truth, we don't know what's up with him either." Syo said.

"He was alright when we came but after Kaori finished her scene and went over to us, he was grumpy by then." Natsuki sighed.

Manager-san thought for a while.

It was already eight in the evening and the filming came to an end; Director-san gathered everyone once again.

"Thank you everyone for today! You all worked very hard and today's filming was great! I look forward to when we finish and see the fruits of our labor on air! Have a nice evening and I hope that all of you would get home safely!"

Director-san was really happy with today's productivity and quality.

I went back to the dressing room to change back to my original clothes and met up with Manager-san and the others. When I found them near the entrance of the studio, I didn't see Mikaze-senpai anywhere and it made me feel a bit sad inside; I guess he didn't come back.

"Good work, Ori-chan!"

"Nice one! I enjoyed watching the whole time!" Syo gave me a bro fist.

"Alright, let's all go to the car now and head over to the restaurant for dinner, Kaori."

"Okay. Looks like you'll have more mouths to feed tonight, Manager-san."

Natsuki and Syo smiled.

"It appears so." Manager-san gave out a wry smile.

We all went to the parking lot and there, I saw Mikaze-senpai sitting at the passenger's seat. We all went in the car but he still didn't say a word though he didn't seem to be angry anymore.

"Ai-senpai, you were waiting here the whole time?" Syo asked.

"Well, he said he wanted to wait here in the car until filming was over." Manager-san said as he fixes the rear view mirror and fastened his seat belt.

"Now, shall we all go and get some dinner before heading back?"

Manager-san started the car and drove towards the restaurant where he always treats me after each shooting. I was a bit tired so I took a nap in the car. As I slowly drifted to sleep, I could hear Syo and Natsuki talking with Manager-san; something about what food was available at the restaurant we're going to. The street lights kept flashing as we passed by each and every one of them. My eyes were closing after a while and not once did I see Mikaze-senpai neither look at us nor hear him utter a single word.

Manager-san reached the restaurant after an hour or so and parked the car.

"Kaori, we're here at the restaurant; it's time to eat."

"...uhhnnn…yes, I'm awake now."

I yawned and got out of the car and went with everyone into the restaurant. We got a table immediately and sat down; Manager-san always reserves a table.

We all went straight into checking out the menu.

"So what will you order this time, Kaori?"

"Manager-san, I think I'll have the steamed fish. This one."

"Okay. How about you guys?"

"I'll have the mash potato and steak!" Syo said enthusiastically.

"I'll have this pasta dish over here; it looks delicious." Natsuki said.

"Alright, your orders are noted. What about you, Mikaze?"

"Anything with fish in it would be fine."

"Okay, I'll just get you what Kaori is having."

Manager-san called for a waiter and ordered everyone's food.

That was the first time I've heard Mikaze-senpai speak ever since he walked out. I wonder why he suddenly left…Was my acting that bad? Did I do something wrong? I turned pale as my mind started giving me negative thoughts; Manager-san noticed that I didn't look too well.

"Kaori? Kaori, are feeling alright? You seem quite pale."

"I-I'm fine. Um, excuse me but I'll just go to the ladies' room."

Manager-san nodded and I stood up.

Natsuki smiles a little. "Hey Manager-san, when I look at you and Ori-chan together, you both look like father and daughter."

Syo chuckles. "Haha, that's right. You're like a doting father."

"W-well, is that so? I'm not old enough to be a father though." Manager-san coughs and feels a little bit embarrassed.

The food arrives at the table and I went back to the table after a few minutes; we all started eating. I didn't talk much and just concentrated on eating; I just listened to Syo, Natsuki, and Manager-san. Mikaze-senpai didn't speak again.

It was around 10:00 pm when we finished eating and after Manager-san finished paying the bill, we went on our way to the car to get back to the dorm. When we were walking towards the car, Manager-san noticed my eyes; they were a bit swollen. He grabbed my arm and said,

"You guys go on ahead to the car; here are the keys. Kaori forgot something back inside the restaurant so I'll just accompany her."

"Alright, see you guys in the car." Syo said.

* * *

Manager-san brought me to the lobby of the restaurant and confronted me.

"Kaori, don't lie to me, is there something bothering you?"

"Hm? N-no. Nothing is bothering me at the moment."

Manager-san sighs and scratches his head.

"Kaori, if nothing is bothering you now, then did something bother you a while ago or earlier today?"

"Um…n—"

"Don't lie to me; your eyes are swollen. Did you by chance cry when you went to the ladies' room a while ago?"

"Um…"

"Don't lie. When I was assigned to you as your manager, we made a promise not to keep secrets from one another and not to lie to one another. I know something is bothering you and I think it will be good for you to talk to me about it; keeping things to yourself will only stress you out."

"I…don't know what did I do to make him upset. H-he was really cold today…"

"He?"

Manager-san then realized.

"Kaori, does this mean you have feelings for—"

"Yes, I like him…very much. It just hurts to have the person you care about the most to ignore you and make you feel like you did something wrong. I don't know why he is so upset with me."

I got teary eyed and Manager-san lent me his handkerchief.

"I see. It's okay; I understand now what is bothering you. I won't tell anyone especially Shining Saotome-san; I promise. Don't cry or else your eyes will become really red and swollen."

I nodded as I used his handkerchief to wipe my eyes.

"You know what, I think you did nothing wrong or anything at all to upset him. Perhaps something or someone else has caused him to be upset. Don't get too worked up about it, okay?"

I nodded and we went back to the car.

"You two sure took a while. I was planning on checking up on you guys." Syo said.

"Did you find the thing you forgot, Ori-chan?"

"Y-yes, it just took a while to find it. Sorry for making you guys wait."

Manager-san started the engine of the car.

"It's time to go home and catch up on some rest."


	58. Chapter 58: Feeling

**Chapter 58: Feeling**

Rei-chan notices that Mikaze-senpai looks a bit down.

"Ai-chan, you okay? You seem under the weather."

"I'm fine. It may just be your imagination."

Kurosaki-senpai puts down the magazine he was reading and takes a look at Mikaze-senpai.

"Reiji's right. You do look down, Ai."

"You're both mistaken; I'm alright."

* * *

It's been a long time since I've had a free day! I've been stuck with filming for the series two to three times a week, composing songs for a new album, modelling for ManAge and other magazines, hosting in variety shows, and I've recently started a voice acting job for a shounen anime series; sometimes I wonder if weekends even mean anything anymore since I work practically every day. Sigh, I know I shouldn't complain but I'm still a human being with wants and needs; sleep and having some fun is now a part of my needs.

"You guys ready?" I asked as I popped my head out from the door.

"All set and ready to go!" Syo said as he put on a hat.

"It's wonderful that we're all free today! I can't wait to have fun again in Carnival World!" Natsuki said.

"Yeah! This time, it's a clear and sunny day!" I said as we left their room.

"Let's go find Ai-chan and see if he's ready to go." Natsuki said.

Today, we're all going to Carnival World to have some fun since we're all free today! It's a miracle that we're all free on the same day and so we thought of having some fun. We looked for Mikaze-senpai and found him somewhere at the lobby; he was together with the other Quartet Night members.

"Ah, there he is!" Syo said as he spots Mikaze-senpai.

"Oh! Hey Ai, look; you're juniors are all here!" Rei-chan said as we approached them.

"Ai-chan! We're all ready to go to Carnival World. Are you ready?" Natsuki asked in a very cheerful and excited tone.

Mikaze-senpai looks at Syo and Natsuki. When he looked at me, he suddenly averted his eyes; I really feel that he's been avoiding me lately.

"…You'll have to go without me; I have work to do today."

Rei-chan gets surprised and looks at Mikaze-senpai all of a sudden.

Our smiles slowly faded away with his words; we all felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't go with us. Here I thought that we were all free for the day.

"Huh? But Ai-senpai, I thought you had no work today?" Syo asked.

"I suddenly got job offer last night and I decided to take it; it would be a wasted opportunity."

Syo turned to Natsuki and I with a disheartened smile; I guess Mikaze-senpai really won't be coming with us.

"Alright, we understand; there's nothing we can do then. We'll get you a cute souvenir when we come back. Good luck with your work today; we'll be leaving now." Natsuki then signaled Syo and I that we should go.

I felt quite disappointed deep inside; I was excited at the thought that he would join us today. Well, work is important after all; I can't blame him.

Syo looks over to me and sees my saddened face.

"Hey, don't be so down; Ai has work so we can't do anything about it. But…he could have turned it down since he promised to go out with us; maybe it was a big offer."

"Don't be so down, Ori-chan. A smile looks better on you."

I sighed and smiled. "Yeah, you guys are right. Let's just have fun today!"

"That's the spirit!"

I shouldn't sour the mood over something trivial like this. That's what I thought but somehow, I could still feel my heart ache a bit. Anyway, there's always next time.

* * *

Kurosaki-senpai puts his arms behind his head as he lay on the sofa; he then looked over to Mikaze-senpai with a bit of seriousness on his face.

"What was that all about? That was one surprise attack you had there."

"…" Mikaze-senpai was looking down to the ground with his arms crossed.

"You lied to them, Ai-chan. We all know that you don't have any work today." Rei-chan looks at him with concern and seriousness.

Camus took a sip of his tea. "I believe that this is the first time I've heard you lie like that. I'm a bit surprised that you would turn down a request that way; you would usually outright say that you don't want to go." He placed his tea down onto the table. "Is there a reason behind your unusual behavior?"

"You've let them down, you know; especially that kid." Kurosaki-senpai turns over on the couch. He was waiting for Mikaze-senpai to say something but he didn't say anything at all; Kurosaki-senpai grew even more concerned.

Rei-chan, who was sitting on the couch opposite of Kurosaki-senpai, crossed his legs and recalled the faces of the sad hoping juniors.

"She was the saddest of them all. Sigh." He then looks at Mikaze-senpai from the side.

Mikaze-senpai was completely silent and was just staring off into space; the three grew even more concerned for him. He wasn't his usual self today at all. They decided not to talk about it anymore since he refused to speak about it at all; they just passed the time with whatever came to their mind. After some time, all of the seniors went off to do their own thing. Rei-chan decided to go and bother Tokiya-san and Otoya; he's off to cause some trouble again. Camus left to find Cecil to teach and scold him again about what it means to be an idol. Kurosaki-senpai went to his room to practice his bass skills. Mikaze-senpai on the other hand, just went back to his room and started typing on his computer.

The sound of the keyboard keys being pressed filled the room; Mikaze-senpai kept typing and typing but there was something wrong. Usually, he would just type continuously but today, he would stop typing time to time as if he didn't know what to type at all. He pursued to type further but came to a point wherein he was just not in the mood and was too distracted to continue.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he began thinking about what was wrong with him. Recalling the events that he has been thru since he started staying in the dorm upon Shining Saotome's request, his thoughts started to remember more and more of the times he has spent with Kaori rather than the times he has spent with everyone else; he then remembers how he treated Kaori when they went to the studio to watch the filming of the drama series.

He suddenly opens his eyes.

"That wasn't fair of me; I shouldn't have acted that way." He said softly. "I haven't been fair to her at all ever since I lost my temper on that day…I've been avoiding her…far too much..."

He got up and went out to take a walk around the premises. He just kept walking while he thought and thought about what has been happening to him; his curiosity was lit as well as something inside his chest.

* * *

Carnival World wasn't very crowded today; I guess it's because it's a weekday. We have the day off, the weather is clear, it's not very crowded, what more can you ask for?

"Hey! Let's go on that ride!" I pointed at the roller coaster ride called "Jet Line", It was a really fast roller coaster ride with two high drops, seven loops—one part with four consecutive loops and one part with three consecutive loops before going up really high then falling at high speed.

"Are you serious?!" I dragged him and Natsuki with me to the ride. All I could remember from the ride was the loops, the high drops, and Syo screaming for his life; we got a free photo souvenir. The picture was taken during one of the high drops; you can see me smiling with my hands in the air at the front while you can see Syo screaming and hugging Natsuki out of fear. Natsuki was screaming during some parts of the ride but was way calmer than Syo.

"Ah! Let's go inside!" I pointed at the huge haunted mansion attraction.

"What?! There's no way I'm going in there!" I dragged along Syo and Natsuki once again. The haunted house was really fun too! The costumes seemed really scary and the different rooms inside were really creepy and full of surprises! Did I mention that we got lost inside because it was designed like a labyrinth?

We continued to ride rides and tried out the mini game booths. The next thing we knew was that it had turned dark; it was 8:00 pm and we all decided to go back to the dorm already. Today was totally fun and crazy! I think I rode the roller coaster about five times!

* * *

The night sure was calm and cool; I feel refreshed after everything we've done today.

"Today was really fun!" Syo said as we walked towards the dorm.

My face glowed with a big grin; I really enjoyed today!

"We were lucky that there weren't so much people today so we got to ride on all of the rides!"

"Yeah! We also got to win prizes from the mini game booths. It was fun!"

Natsuki was really happy about that because he got to win a Piyo-chan stuff toy that was wearing a cute sailor uniform and a really cute hat from another game he won.

I was holding a medium sized stuff toy in my arms and was hugging it. I won the stuff toy from the ring toss booth; I never would have thought that I'd shoot all four rings! The stuff toy was in the shape of one of the mascots of Carnival World; it's like a bear with a nice jacket. Though I won this prize, I won't be keeping it; I'll be giving it to Mikaze-senpai.

We reached the dorm and I went with Syo and Natsuki to their dorm room so that I could give Mikaze-senpai the stuff toy before going to my room.

"Ai-senpai! We're back!" Syo said as he opened the door.

To our surprise, no one was in the room.

"Eh? Ai-senpai is not here?"

"Maybe he's still at work?" I suggested.

Natsuki looks around and notices Mikaze-senpai's computer.

"Maybe he just went out for a while? Look, his computer is still on."

"That's not like Ai-senpai at all. The computer's hot so that would mean that it's been left on for a long time; I'm going to close it for now since it would be a waste of electricity." Syo went over to the computer and tried to turn it off.

Mikaze-senpai is not acting like his usual self today; what's wrong with him? It's making me and everyone else worry a lot. I really hope that he's okay. I hugged the stuff toy in my arms tighter.

Natsuki was looking around Mikaze-senpai's things to see if he left a note or clue about where he went but he didn't find anything.

"Let's just wait for him to come back for now." He said.

"You should go back to your room and get to bed. You're probably tired already from today; you'll need energy for tomorrow since you'll be back to work. We'll message you when senpai comes back." Syo said as he finally closed senpai's computer.

"Okay."

I went over to Mikaze-senpai's desk and I was quite surprised to find a copy of my latest album; it was even one of the 100 copies that I signed before they got released. So he bought a copy…I'm feeling quite happy but I wish he'd start talking to me again...

I placed the stuff toy beside senpai's computer and wrote a little note on a piece of paper.

"We had a lot of fun today. You should go with us next time. This is for you Mikaze-senpai. –Kaori"

I folded the note in half and placed it under the stuff toy.

I thought for a moment and took the note back; I opened it and wrote at the end,

"If I did something to upset you, I'm very sorry; please forgive me."

I folded the note again and placed it back under the stuff toy.

"Goodnight Syo, Natsuki."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Ori-chan."

I left and went straight back to my room.

* * *

The evening was still quite young and quiet; Rei-chan was bored from staying in the room so he decided to take a walk. As he passed thru the lake side, he finds Mikaze-senpai sitting on a bench facing the lake all by himself; he approaches him.

"Ai-chan, you're out for a breather too?"

"Yes…I just needed some air."

Mikaze-senpai's voice was really sad somehow; Rei-chan became concerned. He sat beside Mikaze-senpai.

"Are you willing to talk? Whatever it is that's bothering you, it won't go away unless you talk about it or do something about it."

"Reiji, do you know about that day when Syo, Natsuki, and I went to watch the filming of the drama series that Kaori stars in?"

"Ah yes, I remember because when you guys came back, you were pretty grumpy."

"Yes, I was in a foul mood."

"Why?"

Rei-chan thought for a while.

"Don't tell me?! I'm guessing they were filming scenes where she was with her love interest in the series?"

"Yes, I got upset because of that. In fact, I didn't even stay inside the studio for too long. But what I feel bad about the most was the way I acted towards Kaori; I was so upset that I became too cold to her on that day until now. I can't bear to see or recall her disappointed face."

"You regret it very much, don't you?"

Mikaze-senpai nodded.

"Hmm, looks like jealousy got you that time."

Rei-chan then realized something.

"Wait, does that mean you've found the answer to your question from before?"

"I think about it all the time ever since you talked about it with me. I gave it much thought since then and I did find my answer after some time. You were right from the beginning; my heart agrees with what you said. I do love her. Not only because of her music, but also because of who she is. I want to be by her side, Reiji; I want to be with her."

Rei-chan smiles and pats Mikaze-senpai's head.

"That's wonderful news, Ai-chan."

"I want to make up for what I did to her though. I want to apologize for walking out on her during the filming day and for earlier today…"

"Do you have something in mind that you could do?"

"I have one suggestion in my mind but I'll be needing your help."

"No problem! I'll be more than willing to help you!"

Mikaze-senpai smiles a little and looks at the stars above. He has always seen the same stars every night but tonight, they seemed brighter than usual.

* * *

After talking for some time with Rei-chan, Mikaze-senpai returned to his room. He saw Syo and Natsuki sleeping in their beds since it was already late; he closes the door quietly.

He notices that his computer is off and sees an unfamiliar stuff toy beside his computer; he picks it up and looks at the stuff toy's jacket.

"Carnival World?"

He then notices a folded note; he picks it up and opens it.

"We had a lot of fun today. You should go with us next time. This is for you Mikaze-senpai. If I did something to upset you, I'm very sorry; please forgive me. –Kaori"

Immediately, Mikaze-senpai took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. He folded it and passed by Kaori's room; her light was still on so she's probably still awake. He folded his note in half and thru the space beneath the door, slid the note into Kaori's room; he knocked on the door a little and left immediately.

He then realized, why didn't he just send a message to her cell phone? He starts feeling a bit embarrassed.

* * *

Today was really fun and I feel like I've released all my stress and concerns by riding the rides; the roller coaster was really the best. I really love this bed; I can stay on this bed for days if I could.

*cough cough* I open a bottle of water and drink from it.

Though most of my concerns are gone...one remains to worry me. If I was a serene lake, he's that one little drop of rain that would create ripples that disturb the serene surface of the water. Sometimes I wonder what he thinks of me; am I stuck in a one-sided love?

*knock knock knock*

Huh? Someone's still awake this late?

I got out of my bed and as I approached my door, I saw a note on the floor.

I picked it up and opened it.

"You didn't do anything. You shouldn't apologize for something you didn't do. -Ai"

I was surprised; it was from Mikaze-senpai.

I open my door immediately to see if he was still there but when I opened the door, he was no where in sight. There was no one in the dark hallway; the only thing there was the deafening silence of the night.

* * *

*ring ring ring*

"Hm, hello Kaori? Why are you calling at this hour? You should be resting since work will be starting again tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep because I've noticed something about my throat; it's bothering me a bit. For the past few days, my throat has been feeling weird."

Manager-san sits up on his bed. "Your throat? What's wrong with it? Does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt but sometimes I find it hard to hit some notes and using my falsetto; I've been using more effort than usual in singing and it's bothering me."

"Perhaps your throat has gotten tired because of the continuous jobs you've been taking. I'll try to rearrange your schedule to be more flexible and less stressful for your throat; I'll try to give you more periods of rest. If we get more jobs on singing, I'll turn down some of them so that you won't overwork your voice. For now, just take care of your throat and rest whenever you can. Let's observe it for now and if you feel that it has gotten worse, we'll go see a doctor."

"Alright, I'll tell you if it gets worse. Goodnight, Manager-san."

"Goodnight and rest well."


	59. Chapter 59: Hold Your Alcohol

**Chapter 59: Hold Your Alcohol**

Another day of filming has finished and boy am I tired! I should just relax tonight or else I'd totally lose all of my strength; sigh. The series is doing very well and became a hit in the ratings; the fan base sure got bigger too. Seeing everyone packing up in this studio makes me feel a bit sad and sentimental. It's kind of sad to know that we've finished filming half of the series already; that would mean that the show will end sooner or later. I'll definitely miss everyone for sure. Well...except for one person.

"Kaori-chan!"

I definitely won't miss Kunisaki-san. Not at all.

"Kaori-chan!"

Ugh, just hearing his voice makes me feel uneasy; seeing him run to me with that big grin of his gives me goose bumps of fear and disgust. I should get going before he comes any closer.

I grabbed my bag and was walking away already but I wasn't fast enough; I got caught by his annoying arm.

"Kaori-chan, I've been looking for you!"

"I-is that so?"

He's smiling and it's sending chills down my spine. What does this touchy freak want with me this time?!

"Kaori-chan, are you heading back to your place already?"

"Yeah. I'm heading home already so if you would kindly let go of my arm, I—"

"The night is still young! How about going out for dinner with me?"

"N-no, it's alright. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Oh c'mon, I won't say no for an answer from a cute lady like you."

His face is too close! It's so close that I could rip that smile off of his face with my bare hands! How I wish I could punch him!

"B-but if we go out together, what would the media say? You know the media's imagination is as crazy as it can be, right?"

Please take your arm off and get away from me.

"I wouldn't care about what they'd write about us. In fact, I'd be delighted if they thought we were dating. I won't lie to you, I am interested in you after all."

But I care! I don't want people to think I'm dating you! Besides, I already like someone else! If he thought I was with you, I'd rather quit being an idol and disappear; I'd cry for months! I don't want any misunderstandings.

"Kunisaki-san, I really have to go no—"

He grabbed my hands and leaned towards me.

"You're really hard to get, Kaori. You're such a challenge for me; usually I'd get a woman to go with me right away. This makes me want to make you mine even more." He smiles.

I really don't like this guy.

"Kunisaki-san, I really don't have feelings for you so I don't want to go out with you."

"Oh really? So does that mean you already have feelings for someone else?"

"N-no..."

Somehow, it hurts to say that...

"Liar, your eyes and actions say otherwise. You already have someone you like, am I right?"

He comes even closer to me.

"So, who's the lucky guy? I'd like to meet him."

Why is he so serious?! It's kind of scary.

"Well? It's either you lied to me or you really have someone. Which is it then?"

If I told him that I like Mikaze-senpai, he might tell on me or use it against me; I can't tell him that. This guy is unpredictable!

"Or is it that you haven't even told him you like him yet?"

I flinched at his words.

He grins. "I see, so he doesn't know you like him yet which means you're not even sure if he would like you back. You know, I don't mind being a back up for you; I'd happily welcome you with open arms any time."

I glare at him. He's really getting on my nerves; he's really a cruel jerk.

He releases my hands.

"How about we play a game then?"

"Game?"

"We'll write different types of games or competition that we could do and put it in a box; we'll then ask a staff member to draw one paper from the box that will decide what we'll play."

"What happens if I win?"

"You're really confident, aren't you? It makes you even cuter! If you win, you can go home but if I win, you'd have to go out with me. So are you in?"

"I'll do it." I reluctantly said.

We started writing some games we could compete in on small pieces of papers; I hope I win against this jerk.

We folded each paper in half and placed them in a small box; I started shaking the box to mix up the papers inside.

"Hey you, draw a lot from this box."

Ugh, Kunisaki-san, that person has a name. You could at least call him by his name; how rude.

The staff member took out a paper and unfolded it.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Kaori-san, it says drinking competition."

"Drinking competition?!"

I see Kunisaki-san's grin.

"Well, it's settled then! Hey you, go buy 6 big bottles of the strongest beer you can find in any nearby store."

He gave the staff member money and we looked for a table and cleared up the things on top of it. We placed two glasses on the table and sat across one another.

"Kaori-chan, you don't look like the type to drink. Looks like you'll be spending the night with me. Don't worry, we'll have a great time together." he winks.

I definitely won't! I really hate your guts, Kunisaki! I'm going to win this!

The staff member came back and gave us each three big bottles of the beer he bought; Kunisaki-san looked at the label.

"Nice find, this brand really packs a punch. I wonder if you can handle this, Kaori-chan."

"I won't lose to someone like you."

"You really are cute."

Go to hell; I won't lose to you. There's only one person that I'd go out with and love with all my heart and that person is not you.

We open our first bottle and poured some into our respective glasses.

"Are you ready, little cutie?"

"Ready when you are."

"First one to finish all three bottles or lasts the longest wins."

"I'll be going home tonight!" I said in an irritated tone.

We asked a staff member to be the judge of our little competition. "Ready? 3, 2, 1, start drinking!"

We started drinking and our pace was fast and the same.

"I didn't know you drink, Kaori-chan."

"I can drink but I choose not to; I don't really like drinking so much."

"Well, you better hold your alcohol then if you want to get home. You could always stay in my place if you're too tipsy to get back to your place."

I drank one glass fast and straight and refilled it right away.

We're opening our second bottles and I can tell that Kunisaki-san is getting tipsy. He thinks he could win? He doesn't know that I have a high alcohol tolerance; my father trained me to drink a lot when I was a kid in case I meet men like you someday.

"We're halfway the second bottle, Kunisaki-san. How are you holding up there?"

"I-I'm d-doing….f-fine."

Total liar. He's obviously drunk already. He can't focus his eyes on anything for a long while plus his face is quite red and he's been less talkative compared to when we were drinking the first bottle. I'd admit though, this brand of beer really does hit you hard; I'd better finish the last bottle before I get tipsy too.

"Kunisaki-san, I'm ending this little game of ours. I'm going home!"

I finished off the second bottle and started drinking the third bottle; I didn't even pour it into a glass anymore and just drank it straight from the bottle.

"Whoa! Look at Kaori-san drink!" one staff member said.

As I finished off the last bottle, Kunisaki-san passed out after drinking half of his third bottle.

"And the winner is, Kaori-san!" our staff member referee said.

Haha. Kunisaki-san looks so funny on the floor; he looks so drunk and his nonsense murmuring is making him look even funnier. I win! I get to go home!

I was giggling to myself when Manager-san came into the studio and wondered why all of the staff members were gathered. I didn't notice that everyone was watching, haha.

"Eh? Kaori?! What's going on here?! I was waiting for you in the car for a while now!"

I stood up and I could feel the alcohol in my system; I really dislike drinking. I was walking towards Manager-san but thanks to the alcohol, I couldn't tell if I was walking straight and my legs felt like jelly. Haha. Jelly legs, haha.

"Manager-san…let's go home."

I lost my balance and Manager-san caught me; thank god.

"Kaori, you smell like alcohol! What the hell was going on here?!"

"Uhm, Manager-san, Kunisaki-san challenged Kaori-san to a drinking competition. He said that if he'd win then Kaori-san would have to go out with him. Kaori-san didn't want to go out with him so she accepted the challenge." A staff member said as he gave my bag to Manager-san.

Manager-san then saw the three big bottles of beer on the table; he sees the label.

"They were drinking that?! Most people get very drunk right after the fist bottle!"

Manager-san helped me stand up straight.

"Why didn't anyone intervene?!"

"Kunisaki-san was really persistent and he was holding Kaori-san."

"Is that so? I'm going to have a word with his manager tomorrow about his behavior then! I had it with that kid; honestly!"

Manager-san carried me on his back and brought me to the car. Haha. I couldn't tell the difference between the streetlights and the stars in the sky while I was looking out the window. Haha. Kunisaki-san was really screwed up on the floor.

I laughed as I recalled the image of his defeat. I'm thankful that I could stay sober enough to finish him off; I don't want to drink like that ever again…haha…

Manager-san parked on front of the dorm this time instead of on front of the agency office building; he opened the car door for me.

"Kaori, can you walk?"

I smiled. "Of course I can, Manager-san. I'm a healthy girl after all."

I got out of the car and when I tried to walk, I was staggering. Feeling that I would fall, I grabbed onto Manager-san's blazer.

"Manager-san…I feel really dizzy…"

Looks like...I'm…passing out…too…

"Kaori!"

Everything became black and I lost consciousness; that beer is definitely black listed in my life. Haha…ha…

* * *

In the lobby of the dorm, Rei-chan and Kurosaki-senpai were playing cards to pass the time.

"Eh?! You won again?!"

"Heh. Looks like lady luck ain't smiling at you tonight, Reiji."

"One more round! We're not sleeping till I beat you at least once!"

"You're on!"

Manager-san then enters the lobby while I'm unconsciously on his back.

"I will seriously give Kunisaki and his manager a piece of my mind tomorrow. I'll definitely crush his mind and spirit and his face if I have to."

Manager-san kept mumbling angrily.

"Is that Kaori-chan?" Rei-chan said as he saw Manager-san pass by.

"Kotobuki, Kurosaki, good evening."

"Wait a minute." Kurosaki-senpai stood up. "Is that Kaoru?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Manager-san sighs.

"What happened to the kid?" Kurosaki-senpai checks her temperature since her face was a bit red.

"Sigh. Kunisaki, a fellow actor for the drama series she's in, tried asking her out. He was so persistent so he suggested that they settle things with a random game. It turns out that the game they agreed upon by lottery was a drinking competition. Fortunately, she won and Kunisaki looked disgraceful on the floor back at the studio."

"Eh? Kaori-chan defeated him? What were they drinking?" Rei-chan asked.

"Each of them was drinking three big bottles of the strongest beer brand in the country. Kunisaki passed out without finishing all three bottles but Kaori on the other hand drank everything. Sigh, seriously this girl!"

"Whoa! Kaori-chan drank them all? That's quite impressive."

"Not bad. I should test her alcohol tolerance next time." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"What kind of senpais are you two?! Don't encourage drinking!"

"Need some help there?" Kurosaki-senpai points at my bags that Manager-san was carrying.

"If you're offering, I'd gladly take it. Carrying her things while she's on my back isn't exactly stable."

Manager-san hands over Kaori's bag and room key to Kurosaki-senpai.

"Thank you for the help. Today has been quite troublesome, sigh."

"Really? You don't say. Kaoru still gets my respect to be able to drink three large bottles of that kind of beer, haha."

"Haha. Very funny, Kurosaki. Now unlock her door before my arms give up."

"You gotta be careful there, Manager-san. If you drop her, I know a certain person who'd be really upset with ya."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. That's another matter to take care of as well, sigh."

I started to gain some consciousness but I was definitely still half asleep and the alcohol was still making me lose myself.

"Manager-saaaaan, I'm hungryyyy." I said in child-like voice.

"Alright, alright. I heard you." I was copying Manager-san's voice. "You're banned from alcohol, you understand? You're not allowed a single drop of it ever again!"

"Oh dear, don't be so harsh on our child. This is why I left you in the first place; what kind of father are you to let this happen? Sigh, what was I thinking of trusting you." I used a mother-like voice.

"Be honest, I left you and not the other way around!" I used Manager-san's voice again.

"How dare you! I was the one that LEFT YOU!" I used an angry mother-like voice.

"Pops, what the hell happened to her?! You left my lil' sis alone with a strange man again, didn't you?!" I used an older brother-like voice this time.

"Whaaa, why is everyone fighting?!" I used the child-like voice again.

I slowly went back to sleep on Manager-san's back; I wish he'd hurry up and put me on my bed already. I just want to sleep...

Kurosaki-senpai and Manager-san froze and were utterly speechless.

"Hahahahaha! What the hell was that?! That was hilarious! She even copied your voice!" Kurosaki-senpai said while laughing loudly.

"Oh god." Manager-san was utterly embarrassed.

"Haha, I didn't know you had a wife and kids! Hahahaha!"

"I don't! I'm not married; I don't even have a girlfriend yet! I'm not as old as I look, darn it!"

Kurosaki-senpai unlocks my door and we all went in. Manager-san puts me down on my bed while Kurosaki-senpai puts my things down near my desk.

I laughed a little since Manager-san said something quite funny just now.

"Haha...haha! That's so sad, Manager-saaaaan; aren't you so lonelyyy stuck with work all the time? You should find a girl some tiiime or else you'll have to resort to arranged marriage. Haha. I donn't feel lonely at all since I have Mi—"

Manager-san covers my mouth immediately.

"T-that's enough from you! Go to bed!" he panicked a little.

"What's she talkin' about?" Kurosaki-senpai asked.

"Don't mind her, she's drunk after all. She was probably going to say milk or mint chocolate or something."

"Food? Heh, maybe she's hungry."


	60. Chapter 60: Dragged Along by Love

**Chapter 60: Dragged Along by Love  
**  
'Walking thru the dark night by myself, I could hear someone walking behind. Frightened, I tried to ignore the person; perhaps this person is just passing thru the same route as me. I kept telling that to myself but as I pick up my pace, so does the person behind me; I'm now convinced that I'm being followed. What should I do?! I turned around to confront the person following me but no one was there; I sighed in relief. However, my relief was shortly cut away as I turned around—a woman wearing a coat and face mask was standing before me; her hands were in her coat's pockets which made me scared of what she could be holding. "Am I beautiful?" the woman asked me. "Y-yes, you are beautiful." I said in fear. She then takes her face mask off and asks me, "Do you still think I'm beautiful?" I was frightened as hell; her mouth was slit on both sides making her smile extend all the way past her cheeks. "You're—'

This horror mystery novel is interesting. The author mixed a detective story with famous urban legends and ghosts; not bad at all. I'm just reading here at the lobby for now since Manager-san called me this morning about today's recording; it got cancelled due to some unforeseen circumstances. Well, I'm not complaining since this would mean that I'm free for the day.

"Oh! Kaori-chan!"

"Hm? Good morning Rei-chan, Mikaze-senpai."

"Good morning."

Mikaze-senpai spoke to me; does that mean he's not mad at me anymore? Today is really a good day; thank you god.

Rei-chan takes a look at the book I'm holding.

"I didn't know you like horror, Kaori-chan."

"Actually, I'm a fan of horror movies and books; I love ghost stories the most." I smile.

"Really? You're a little odd one aren't you?" Rei-chan says in a teasing tone.

I laughed.

"Aren't you busy today, Kaori-chan?"

"No. I'm free today because the recording I was going to go to got cancelled; Manager-san just told me earlier."

Rei-chan smiles. "Perfect!"

He took my hand and pulled me.

"Since you're not busy, then you can come with me and Ai-chan!"

"Eh?! Where are we going?"

"Ai-chan and I have a modelling job today but it's not going to take very long so I thought that we could go somewhere after and have some fun and since you're free, come with us!"

Next thing I knew, I was already dragged all the way out of the dorm. I think I don't really have much of a choice since I'm already in Rei-chan's car with them; I am way too easy to drag along. Maybe I should gain some weight?  
I was sitting at the back beside the right window; Rei-chan was of course at the driver's seat and Mikaze-senpai was at the passenger's seat.

"So what are you guys modelling for today?" I asked.

"Ai-chan and I are just going to model a bit for a camera commercial."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm sure both of you will do a good job."

Rei-chan parks at the side and we got out of the car. There were cameras and lights set up here at the park; the place is really nice and would indeed be perfect for the commercial.

"You like this place, Kaori? You've been staring everywhere." Mikaze-senpai asks.

"Ah, y-yes. I never knew there was such a park this beautiful plus it's close to the ocean; you can see it from the view deck over there; you can even smell the ocean when the wind blows."

"Would you like to come back here some time?"

"I definitely would like to; I think a picnic would be nice."

"Then we can come back when we're free to have that picnic of yours; that would be enjoyable."

Mikaze-senpai went with Rei-chan to get ready for the commercial.

Watching Rei-chan and Mikaze-senpai made me remember just how good they are as idols; they're both really charming and great on camera. They do their job so well that they don't have to repeat most of the angles and scenes; I really admire them. Someday, I'll reach their level; I'll work even harder.

I decided to walk around the area and enjoy the wonderful view. Mikaze-senpai said we'd come back; I wonder what he meant when he said "we". I-I shouldn't misunderstand or get any funny ideas.

I decided to stay at the view deck that faces the ocean; it was a really beautiful view and the breeze was wonderful. Looking at the ocean, it occurred to me that an idol is like an ocean shining across the horizon. Once your eyes see it, you won't be able to look away for a long while; it captivates you in one glimpse.

*click*

"Huh?" I turned around when I heard something like a shutter sound nearby.

"Kaori-chan! You look really nice in the picture!"

Rei-chan shows me the picture he took.

"See! The ocean, the wind blowing your hair, the nice blue sky, it's a perfect picture! It's perfect to be the first picture of the new camera we got from the company we modeled for."

"R-Rei-chan! E-erase that picture!" my face was warm and red; I probably became a tomato.

"What are you so embarrassed of, Kaori-chan? Aren't you used to having your picture taken?"

Rei-chan is too tall! I can't get the camera from him! I can't reach it at all!

"I am if I'm dressed up as Kaoru! I've n-never modeled before as myself so I'm not used to having MY picture taken! Erase it! I'm sure it looks terrible!"

"No way! You've never modeled as yourself before? What a waste!"

Mikaze-senpai then took the camera from Rei-chan and looked at the picture he took; oh god no. I bet it's a bad picture; please just erase it…Why can't the camera explode on its own huhu...

"It still really surprises me to know you've never modeled as yourself; your picture is really good."

Oh lord…he looked at it.

"I-I don't accept modeling jobs for Kaori because…I really think I'm not suitable for it. Kaoru is the model, not Kaori."

"You really think that, Kaori-chan?"

I nodded. I actually don't like talking about my looks; I've always thought lowly about myself.

"That's nonsense; I don't understand why you look down on yourself when it comes to your appearance. Kaoru is a part of you and if he succeeds as a model, then you can surely succeed in that field as yourself too; you're one and the same. You have nothing to worry or think about; you're physically attractive anyway."

Mikaze-senpai gives back the camera to Rei-chan.

"Let's get rolling! Time to have some fun for the rest of the day! We even got a camera now to take pictures!" Rei-chan goes off to get to the car.

Mikaze-senpai started walking too. I wanted to follow but I felt glued to the ground where I stood; did he even realize what he just said?! This is too much for my poor little heart. Um...he's probably just saying that to cheer me up.

He noticed that I was still standing where I stood when he looked back at me.

"Let's go, Kaori; it won't be fun if you're left behind."

He took my hand and made me walk; his hand is quite warm.

We returned to the car and after a while of driving, Rei-chan entered the highway.

"Um...Rei-chan, where are going?"

"Well, since it's still early, there's a place that came to mind; it's a bit far but don't worry."

Mikaze-senpai hands me a little pamphlet. "We're on our way to Ocean Park."

My face lit up like a little child going to Disney Land; I'm excited to see the fishes and penguins and sea lions and dolphins and...

Rei-chan looks at the rear view mirror and nudges Mikaze-senpai with his elbow.

"Seems like she's excited to go. Good choice, Ai-chan."

We arrived at Ocean Park after a while and I really felt like a little kid at the moment when I saw the entrance; the last time I went to Ocean Park was when my family was still together when I was a small kid.

"Alright, look over here you two! Smile!"

Rei-chan took our picture at the entrance; he's reminds me a bit of Manager-san—a doting parent. Haha.

"This fish is so cute! Its color is so shiny! And that one over there is really odd looking; it's quite interesting, isn't it?"

I looked at Rei-chan and Mikaze-senpai; Rei-chan was chuckling.

"Haha, that's so cute! Kaori-chan, you're like a little kid! It's really cute no matter what you do!"

"A-ah, sorry. I haven't been to a place like this for a long time so I got excited and all."

Mikaze-senpai pats my head.

"You don't have to apologize for being yourself, you do know that right?"

He looks at the fish I was looking at.

"It is cute after all."

There were aquariums everywhere with many different fishes and there was even one area where the aquariums were filled with huge fishes; they were bigger than me! I know I've seen some of these fishes before but it has been so long since I last went to a place like this that I feel like this is my first time.

Eh? One huge fish is looking at me; it's just staying on front of me and staring.

"Oh, looks like this big one likes you, Kaori-chan!" Rei-chan said as he pokes the aquarium glass.

"Haha. Hello there, you're really big fish but you're cute too; please don't eat me if I end up inside this aquarium."

I smile at the fish and I gently place a finger on the glass.

"Have you grown fond of me? I'm fond of you too. I wish I could bring you back home but then I won't have an aquarium big enough for you; I'm also not sure if we can keep pets in the dorm." It really is cute though; it has a nice bright color.

"Hey Ai-chan, looks like your competition is growing. She's totally engrossed with the fish. Haha." Rei-chan whispers.

Mikaze-senpai crosses his arms.

Rei-chan gets surprised and pokes Mikaze-senpai's cheek. "H-hey, don't tell me you're actually jealous of a fish, Ai-chan."

"I didn't say anything."

Rei-chan chuckles as we moved on.

This place is sure big and there were tons of stuff to do—we watched the dolphin show, the sea lion show, there was also a fish spa which we tried out but Rei-chan was laughing the whole time because he found the fishes to be ticklish. We were then passing thru an area of the park where they had penguins. It sure was a bit colder than usual but it was okay; the sight of penguins warmed up my heart.

"They're so cute! They really are! Look at that one, he sure can swim gracefully."

A penguin approaches me from inside and starts tapping on the glass between us.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you." I said.

There are so many penguins! They're all so cute!

"Kaori, do you want to feed or play with the penguins? We might be able to if we ask over there."

"We can?! I'd like to!"

"Are you coming too, Rei-chan?"

"Hmm...I'll pass this one. I'll just wait here and take photos; go on and enjoy yourself for me."

"Alright."

Mikaze-senpai and I went over to the staff member who was in charge of the penguins. The staff gave us some coats to use and led us into the penguins' area.

"They're even cuter up close!" I said as I lifted a penguin up and hugged it.

The other penguins then suddenly started coming towards us.

"Um…why are they all coming gathering around us? We're not carrying any food."

"Actually, most of them are crowding around you Kaori."

I looked at Mikaze-senpai who was holding one penguin in his arms. There were a few penguins around him and there was one penguin clinging on his back; what a really cute sight. I looked around me and most of them were around me indeed; did I do something to make them come towards me?

"U-um…"

The guide approaches me. "Don't worry miss; they're just fond of you. They're usually shy but it seems they like you."

"I-Is that so? I'm happy to know that then."

I bent down and put down the penguin that I was holding. The other penguins started rubbing themselves against me; they were so cute that I tried to pet them all! They felt really warm and fluffy for a creature that lives in the cold. Some penguins seemed like they were hugging me and it was really cute; I tried hugging back.

"Haha, that tickles! How are you doing over there, Mikaze-senpai?"

I looked at him and there were three penguins on his back, two in his arms, and there were some penguins hugging his legs; it was so cute to look at! One of the penguins in his arms pecked his cheek; it was as if it kissed him.

I started laughing in joy.

"You look really cute right now, Mikaze-senpai. They're all over you!"

"Yeah, they're quite clingy."

We stayed with the penguins for a while and we even fed them; we left after feeding them because we were in the cold for quite a while and it may give us frostbites.

"That was really fun!" I said.

"You two were really cute to watch especially when the penguins were all over you guys; I took so many pictures!"

"You should have gone with us, Rei-chan!"

"I'll go next time then!"

We continued walking around.

"Oh look, it's the aquarium tunnel! We'll be heading back after going thru that since it's going to lead to the exit. Ah! Look at that huge fish swimming at the top of the tunnel! Is that edible?!"

Rei-chan runs off to take a picture of the fish before it swims away.

"Kaori, how are you feeling? Are you cold from interacting with the penguins?"

"Hm? I think I'm okay but my hands feel a bit cold from playing in the ice with the penguins. It's alright though; I didn't get frostbites and it's not bothering me." I smiled.

He took my left hand and I can feel him squeezing it. Though we were both in the cold area for the same amount of time, his hands were much warmer than mine; it feels nice.

"U-u…um…"

"Your hand is indeed cold. You should be careful with them since you play the piano and you draw too."

T-thank you for the concern...

We walked into the aquarium tunnel and he was still holding my hand; I felt a little embarrassed but I was happy. The tunnel was amazing; we could see different kinds of fishes swimming everywhere. Some of them were swimming just beside you and some were swimming right on top of you.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"The light passing thru the water while fishes of different kinds swim across the water is a beautiful sight; it's kind of similar to being underwater."

I agree with him; this is a beautiful sight. However, I think that it's more beautiful than normal because I'm looking at this sight with the person that I care greatly about. I think what makes something beautiful to look at or to experience is the fact that the person you love is there with you at that moment. I hope that...this won't be the first and last time that I can be with him like this; if we could do something like this again, I'd be really happy. I tighten my grip on his hand a bit.

We took our time walking thru the aquarium tunnel as we watched the fishes swim beside and on top of us. Rei-chan is probably farther in by now; maybe he chased the big fish he saw until the end.


	61. Chapter 61: Uncovered Feelings

**Chapter 61: Uncovered Feelings**

Mikaze-senpai really is good looking. Looking at him with the water from the aquarium reflecting onto him in this dimmed lit space, he looks so wonderful. I think most girls would say something like "This is like a dream" or something like that; I would agree.  
Eh? W-what am I thinking to myself? T-that's kind of embarrassing but I really do think that he is actually very cute and that this day is really like a dream. Maybe I was working and fell asleep in the process and perhaps this is what I am dreaming right now. Ugh...it's like I want to wake up and at the same time, I don't want to. Why does love make people so conflicted?!

"Kaori."

"W-what is it, Mikaze-senpai?"

"I'm very sorry."

"S-sorry? For what? I don't think you've done anything; I think."

He stopped walking and looked at me; he took both of my hands.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior during the filming of the drama series; that time when we went to watch you in the studio. I didn't mean to hurt you or ignore you; I just lost my composure for a moment during that day. I was at fault; you did nothing wrong at all. I also apologize for avoiding you for the days that came after…I was just…ashamed of my actions; I couldn't face you. I really am sorry."

"...So you weren't mad at me at all? I didn't do anything to upset you?"

"Not at all; I'm very sorry. I made you upset instead..."

"It's alright, Mikaze-senpai! I-I'm very relieved; all this time I thought I did something to upset you."

I thought you started hating me or something. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to me or see me ever again. I'm so glad that he doesn't dislike me; I'm really really glad.

"I forgive you; I don't know what made you act that way but I'm sure you have your reasons. It may be personal or something that has nothing to do with me at all so it's alright; I understand. Everyone goes thru something."

"..."

I can feel his grip getting tighter and he sighs.

"I'm relieved as well that you've forgiven me; you're really too kind to people, Kaori. I thought that you'd resent me for my foolish actions."

"I don't think I could ever resent you, Mikaze-senpai."

He looks at me for a moment; he looks a bit surprised. I really can't resent him though; how could I resent a person that hasn't done anything wrong to me and a person that I like so much?

"M-Mikaze-senpai, you can let go of my hands already; you've been holding them for a while now and they certainly don't feel cold anymore."

"Okay...I'm glad they're not cold anymore."

"Yeah…"

Actually, I wish that my hands could stay colder for a while longer so that I'd have an excuse to continue holding his hand but I know that I can't and shouldn't do that...The thought alone hurts a little.

He seemed hesitant but releases my hands anyway and slowly I could feel my hands losing his warmth; I started feeling sad inside.

 _I can't…I really can't take it anymore._

He was starting to walk forward when I suddenly grabbed his hand; he got surprised.

"Kaori...?"

 _I can't keep it inside any longer._

"Mikaze-senpai, I think you're really really talented; I really love your voice and your music."

 _Maybe he'll end up resenting me for what I'm about to tell him. Maybe he'll start avoiding me all over again._

"You're also really kind and I think that you're really thoughtful and considerate."

 _Maybe he won't._

"I enjoy the times when we talk and when I'm with you; the times when we're together. Even if we don't talk, just seeing you or staying there by your side makes me feel really happy inside. I always say "See you again" instead of "Goodbye" because that was what I was always hoping for each time we parted ways; I always looked forward to seeing you again."

 _But that doesn't matter to me right now._

"I like everything you do, everything about you; I like being with you."

 _All that matters to me right now…_

"I really like you, Mikaze-senpai."

 _…is to say..._

"I've fallen in love with you."

 _...what I really feel deep inside my heart._

S-somehow, I can't s-stop shaking. That was harder t-than I thought; it's not easy to say one's feelings after all. I had my head down the whole time so I took a glimpse of his face; he seemed really surprised but I don't know if it's a good or bad thing.

"...Kaori, I feel—"

I immediately released his hand and I couldn't look at him in the eye.

"W-we should go now; Rei-chan might be out of the tunnel already. It would be r-rude to make him wait for too long."

"Kaori, wai—"

I went on ahead of Mikaze-senpai; my pace was quite fast. I think he tried to get hold of me but I was just too fast. I really did walk on ahead; I'm sure that I left him behind. I'm sorry! I-I need to calm down. I don't regret what I did but now…I'm too scared and embarrassed to face him; I'm scared of what he'd say to me.

"Kaori-chan! You guys took a while thru the tunnel! Huh? Where's Ai-chan?"

"I-I'm going to go and buy something to drink. I'll be back; I have my cell phone just in case I can't find you guys."

I immediately walked away and went off to buy something...anything! As long as I could just calm down for a moment.

"O-okay…?"

Mikaze-senpai then comes out of the aquarium tunnel.

"Ai-chan! Did something happen while I was gone?"

Mikaze-senpai nods.

"What happened then? Kaori-chan was kind of quick on her feet when she came out of the tunnel."

"She confessed to me, Reiji."

"She did?!" Rei-chan's face was joy and worry mixed together. "W-what did you say then?! What happened after?! Tell me!"

"Earlier, I got to apologize to her for my uncalled behavior from before and then she suddenly confessed to me..."

"And then?!"

"She suddenly left..."

Rei-chan grabbed Mikaze-senpai's shoulders.

"So you didn't get to tell her what you felt or think after she confessed?!"

"No, I didn't get the chance to..."

Rei-chan sighs.

Mikaze-senpai looks around and gets a bit worried because he couldn't find Kaori.

"Reiji, where did Kaori go?"

"She went off to buy a drink; she'll be meeting us here. I can't believe she ran away! I guess it was too much for her...Argh! The frustration is killing me!"

"..."

* * *

"I'm back…"

Who would have thought that it was already evening? I bought a nice hot cup of green tea to calm me down; since evenings are usually a bit cold. I stayed behind Rei-chan because I really couldn't bring myself to look at or be seen by Mikaze-senpai; I really am too embarrassed to face him at the moment and I'm still shaking a bit...

"Look at the time! Time sure flies when you're having fun; let's head back to the dorm. We should buy some food to eat in the car on the way back; there might be traffic or who knows what."

I nodded and we followed Rei-chan into the food court.

"Whatcha getting, Ai-chan?"

"I'll have meal A."

"Okay. What about you Kaori-chan?"

"Meal C but I don't want the soda that comes with the meal; I'd prefer just a bottle of water since I have my tea."

"No problem; I'll take your soda then and get you water. You guys wait at a table while I go order."

Mikaze-senpai and I sat at one of the tables in the food court. It was a bit awkward…

"You're drinking green tea, aren't you?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"You like green tea a lot..." he said softly.

I nodded. "I like how the bitterness and sweetness is combined well in green tea."

"I see."

It's kind of awkward...isn't it? This is awkward...

"Kaori, about what you said earlier—"

"Yo! The service was quite fast so I got our food and drinks! We can head on over to the car now."

Rei-chan then notices Mikaze-senpai's scowl that was directed at him.

"I'm sorry for intruding." He whispers to Mikaze-senpai.

We reached the car and I sat at same seat—beside the right window.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong Rei-chan?"

"My car! One of the drinks spilled onto the passenger's seat! I hope the soda doesn't leave a stain on the seat!"

Rei-chan uses some tissues to wipe some of the soda off of the seat.

"Sorry Ai-chan, you'll have to sit at the back. It's soaked! How could I have let this happen?!"

"It's alright, I don't mind."

Mikaze-senpai opens the back door and sits beside me; he puts the food we bought on the seat beside the left window.

"Kaori-chan, you can put your tea here on the cup holder if you want."

"Okay."

Rei-chan starts the car and we went on our way back to the dorm. Today was really fun…but…maybe I shouldn't have done that...

We started eating and had casual talks in the car as Rei-chan drove but we became quiet after an hour or so since we were quite tired after a long day.

"It's gotten quiet there. So, how are you guys back there?"

"Don't be too loud, Reiji; she fell asleep."

"Kaori-chan's asleep? Sorry, my bad."

A little anxious, Mikaze-senpai looks at Kaori and holds her left hand; he closes his eyes and leans a bit to her.

Rei-chan exits the highway and enters the main road. He was driving smoothly until he reaches a certain street.

"Eh? What's this? There's traffic? Sigh, maybe there's a construction undergoing or something? I should have passed the other way then. Oh well, there's no turning back now."

Rei-chan lets go of the steering wheel and reaches for a burger and a drink; he relaxes as he waits for the cars to move. The cars were in a standstill but occasionally, the traffic would move. Rei-chan later on sees a signage for a road construction.

"So it's a construction; this is going to take a while. We won't be back at the dorm till later."

"Hey Ai-chan, you can take a nap too. It looks like we'll be on the road for a while."

"Ai-chan? Hello?"

He looks at the rear view mirror to check on Mikaze-senpai at the back; Mikaze-senpai was sleeping. We were both asleep and I was leaning on Mikaze-senpai as he held my left hand with his right; he feels really warm.

Rei-chan smiles at the sight.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while; you two just stay warm and cozy back there." He chuckles. "Seriously, you two are quite frustrating to watch; you guys are driving me crazy. Maybe I should find a cute girl soon, haha."


	62. Chapter 62: Busy

**Chapter 62: Busy**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello there!~** **Just like the title, I've been busy with school! Haha. So I'd just like to tell you that there might be some times when I can't update or write new chapters because of school but as always, I type when I have some free time~ Thank you once again for continuously reading this story; I will do my best**! 

* * *

Yesterday, I was recording a melodious song and the day before, I was a soon to be widowed lady's sister. Today however, I'm a notorious yakuza boss that's about to torture his traitorous subordinate. The recording today is for an anime that I'm voicing for; I was given two characters to voice for. Kaoru was given the role of a yakuza boss and Kaori was given the role of the female friend of the main character; I never knew voice acting would be fun.

"H-hold on, I swear I didn't do it! I'm no traitor, boss! Please don't hurt me, sir!"

" _Little devils like you should be sent back to the hell hole from where you crawled out from!_ "

"Nooo! Please!"

" _The elders usually cut out the little pinkie as punishment, right? But everyone knows that I'm not limited to the conventional rules. Haha, let's try having each finger and toe celebrating your betrayal against the clan! You should feel honored; I'll be there to celebrate with you._ "

"Boss! Please! No, I'm not a trait—AHHHHH!"

The scene continues with me laughing hysterically and sadistically with Kaoru's voice while the voice actor I'm working with screams in pain all throughout. If we weren't in a studio right now, we probably sound like crazy people. Haha, it was fun.

"You did a good job, Kaori. Here's a cup of tea."

Green tea, just what I need right now.

"Thank you, Manager-san."

"I also bought you this fruit sandwich. You skipped breakfast this morning; you shouldn't do that."

"Thank you. I woke up a little late this morning so breakfast slipped my mind; I'm sorry."

It has been almost a week since then; I haven't faced him since. After we got back, I started taking so many jobs to keep myself busy and distract myself for a while. I wonder what he is doing now…I wonder if the things I said bothers him…

*cough cough*

"Kaori, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just choked on some tea."

"By the way, how's your throat? Does it still bother you?"

"Well, sometimes it feels weird but it feels fine most of the time for the past few days so I think it was just tired."

"Please continue observing it. If it starts to feel uncomfortable again, we're going to have it checked; it worries me quite a bit. You've been coughing and clearing your throat for quite a number of times each day."

"I'm fine, really. It might just be overworked a bit."

"Speaking of, you've accepted quite a lot of offers lately; don't you get tired? I was really against you for accepting so many offers at the same time."

"I-I'm just motivated. Please let me take them, I really want to get as much experience as I can plus I don't want to have so much free time."

"More like you don't have any free time at all anymore, Kaori."

"It's alright, Manager-san. What's our next destination for today? I think it's a recording for a collaboration album?"

Manager-san opens his organizer.

"Yes, we will be going to the recording studio for the collaboration album then we will be going to Hilltop Hotel for the commercial filming and after that, we'll head to Fun On Air Studio for the variety show segment that you'll be in tonight."

"Okay, noted. Let's get going, Manager-san; it would be rude to be late."

Manager-san and I headed for the car to get going with the busy schedule for the day. I just want to keep working right now; I don't want to stay at the dorm for a while…

* * *

"Camus, have you seen Kaoru around? I got no idea where she's at and I'm gonna return this CD to her."

"That woman hasn't been around for days; I am curious if she even sleeps anymore. According to what Aijima has heard from the others, she's been working nonstop."

Kurosaki-senpai sighs. "Yeah, Ren and Masato said the same. I've heard she sleeps in her manager's car because of her tight schedule; Haruka says that he drops by the dorm sometimes to get Kaoru's things or clothes. She should take it easy."

Kurosaki-senpai sees Mikaze-senpai entering the lobby.

"Ai, have you heard anything from Kaoru lately?"

"…No, I haven't. I haven't seen her for days…"

"You tried messaging or calling her? She doesn't reply to my messages."

"She doesn't reply to my messages or answer my calls either; I have no information regarding her location or activities. I'd be at ease if she would just reply even once…"

Kurosaki-senpai gives the CD to Mikaze-senpai. "If you see her, return this for me. I've got to go; I've got some gigs today."

"Okay...I'll put this on her desk and leave a note."

* * *

"Kaori, wake up; it's time to wake up. We've arrive at the set for the drama series. You have to get to the dressing room right away."

"Yes…Good morning…"

Ugh, my head hurts from sleeping at the back of the car; the trip wasn't exactly smooth this time. I went straight to the dressing room and had my makeup and hair done; me and Kunisaki-san's part is the first scene for today's filming so I went to the set immediately.

"Kaori-chan, you look kind of pale today."

"It's nothing. Let's do our best today."

I don't know what's worse, the fact I'm with Kunisaki-san or my headache; I just can't win today. I wasn't in my best condition today so we had to do some scenes over and over again; I can't concentrate very well. Kunisaki-san…I can't understand what he's saying; his mouth is moving but it's like I can't hear anything. I'll just rely on the script since I know his lines too but…what part are we at now? I don't…know.

I grab Kunisaki-san's arms. He became surprised since I did something that's not in the script.

"Kaori-chan, what are you doing? Is there something wrong?" he whispers.

"I can't…feel my legs."

My legs then gave up on me. I couldn't feel my legs at all or move them; I couldn't stand.

"Whoa there! Hey, Kaori needs help! She says she can't feel her legs! I think she can't stand!"

Some staff members rushed to help me; I really can't move my legs…they've lost strength. Manager-san also helped me and requested for an immediate break.

This sucks. This really really sucks. I was sent back to my dressing room and Manager-san made me take a nap and rest; that's all I did for the entire break.

"Kaori are you alright? What happened to you?"

Director-san came to check up on me in my dressing room.

"Director-san, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience I've made."

"It's alright, Kaori. Don't be so hard on yourself. You look quite pale today and your performance was not the usual; are you sick?"

"I'm not sick! Maybe my blood flow wasn't good a while ago. I'm fine now."

I get up from my chair.

"S-see? I'm alright."

"I'm worried about your condition today so we'll just finish half of today's scenes. I don't want you to stress yourself too much; please get some rest after"

I nodded and the filming resumed. There were times that my legs felt like giving up again but I was able to endure until the very end. As promised, we only did half of today's planned scenes and thus we finished early. I thanked Director-san and apologized again for the trouble I caused. Manager-san was not talking so much today and he didn't seem to be very happy either. He was driving towards my next job which was a recording; the recording is the last job of the day.

"Kaori? You're here early."

"My work prior to this finished early so here I am. Is it alright that I came earlier than scheduled?"

"No problem at all; no one is scheduled for a recording right now. We can start if you'd like."

"Okay, I'd like that very much."

The staff prepared everything and I stepped into the recording area. I had some minor problems while singing since I was not in good shape but I gradually got better as the recording continued.

"I'm sorry but could we record that song again? I'm still not satisfied with it." I said.

"Sure, no problem. Get ready."

 ** _Life is an ocean made up of several different colors  
The more colors you paint makes everything better_**

 ** _But the colors that brighten up the world had started to fade  
One by one the colors had turned into a monochrome gray_**

This song gave me a hard time to think of lyrics but eventually, it turned out quite well; the melody is exceptionally good too. I'm happy about this song of mine; I think. It's definitely not a happy song but I think the song is good.

 ** _When your lips seem to lose the right to say what you truly feel  
_** ** _Your imprisoned heart seals you away from the true feelings you hold_**

 ** _Time was a friend but now a foe that tortures the soul  
A faded heart, faded face, faded colors that are drained away_**

Huh? I really am using more effort than usual to sing; my throat feels funny again. Since the filming ended early, we're ahead of schedule so this means that I'll be free for the rest of the day after this; I guess it would be wise to get home and…

 ** _Where am I? Where do I stand? I've forgotten what it means  
To dream, to love, to be who I used to be_**

…get some rest.

*THUD*

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What happened?!"  
"Is she okay?!"  
The staff becomes surprised and restless. Manager-san immediately went over to Kaori to check on her.  
"Kaori! Hey, Kaori! Are you alright?! Kaori! Say something!"  
Manager-san was panicking because Kaori wasn't responding to him at all. Some of the staff members also went over to Kaori to check on her.  
"Someone call an ambulance! She's not responding at all!"  
"She's not waking up!"

"..."

"KAORI!"

I couldn't see what was happening; everything's black. I can hear Manager-san's voice and some of the staff members but I can't see anything nor move my mouth. Ah, I just realized that I can't move my body at all; I don't feel anything. I think I'm falling asleep right now; I feel like I'm cold. I know I'm… just tired.

* * *

"Ka…Kaori…Kaori…"

I can hear someone calling my name; it sounds like Haruka I think. My head really hurts and my body feels like it's completely out of energy.

"Haru…ka?"

I can't believe it's kind of hard to talk. What happened? The last thing I remembered was singing in the recording studio and then nothing.

"Manager-san! Kaori woke up!"

"She's awake?"

Manager-san quickly approaches me.

"Kaori, how are you feeling?!"

"Manager-san, where…am I?"

"You're on your bed in your room."

I tried to get up but the best I could do was getting up halfway. I feel numb and my headache is really painful.

"Kaori, don't push yourself too much. Let me help you."

"Thank you, Haruka."

Haruka supported me as I tried to sit up; she places the pillows on my back.

"What happened to me? Why are we back here, Manager-san?"

"Kaori, you—"

"Ah! Manager-san, I have to practice and memorize my scripts! We're filming tomorrow, right? I also have to practice a bit more on my voice acti—"

"KAORI! I don't know why you've suddenly become a workaholic but if you won't take some time off voluntarily, then I will force you to take some time off! I'm going to cancel everything for the week! You're going to rest!"

"But Manager-san, I have to—"

"Do you know what happened to you during the recording yesterday? Do you ?! You suddenly fainted and you weren't responding at all when we were calling out to you! You weren't even moving! You were like a lifeless body!"

"Wait...Y-yesterday?"

"Yes, you fainted yesterday and woke up today in the afternoon; you were out for practically a day."

Manager-san was really furious and worried; I felt really guilty and conceded to his request.

"I'm sorry…" I feel so frustrated with myself right now.

"I told you long before to cancel and reject some projects or else you'd overwork yourself. You were really persistent but seeing that you really went overboard, I will no longer listen to you for the incoming weeks; I will strictly monitor your activities. I will not allow you to accept any projects without my consent."

"Yes…I'm sorry."

Manager-san sighs and goes off to cool down.

*cough cough cough*

"Kaori, are you okay?"

Haruka gives me a glass of water.

"I'm alright. I think my voice is just tired just like the rest of my body."

"I was really surprised when Manager-san knocked on my door last night; he was really worried and pale. When he told me you fainted and wouldn't wake up, I was really worried about you."

"Last night? So I was brought to the dorm last night?"

"Yes, Manager-san said you were brought to a hospital after you fainted during the recording to be checked on. The doctors said that you didn't have any illness or whatsoever; you fainted because your body had become very tired."

"I see. I really did go overboard. I've caused trouble again…"

"Are you hungry, Kaori?"

"Y-yes…"

"I'll go buy you some food then; I'll be back."

"Thank you, Haruka. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's alright. I'm happy to be able to help you."

"Are you and Manager-san the only people who know about this?"

"Hm, so far, yes; I believe so."

"Please don't tell anyone else; I don't want to make everyone else worry."

"Okay. I won't tell."

Haruka got up and went to buy some food.

I looked around my room; I missed it. It's been days since I last came back to the dorm.  
Eh? My phone's notification light is blinking. Ah, I haven't been checking my cell phone and even put it on silent mode because of work.

I reached for my cell phone and opened it. I checked out my call logs and it was filled with missed calls; so many in deed. I then checked my messages and there sure were a lot. Most of the messages are from Mikaze-senpai...

Sigh.

I don't want to see him...I'm scared of what he'd say; I'm scared of his reply. What if he doesn't like me in the same way that I like him? But...thinking back, I shouldn't have ran away. I'm really an idiot no matter how much I think about it.

I decided to open the latest message that Mikaze-senpai sent me.

"I haven't seen you around the dorm lately; I hope you're taking care of yourself. It has been too peaceful these days without you. I hope we could talk soon; there's something I want to tell you as soon as possible. "

I closed my phone and held it close to my chest.

*knock knock*

"Kaori?"

"Manager-san?"

He sits down on a chair beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel really tired and hungry. Haruka went out to buy some food."

"Please rest for the week. You need to recover all the strength you've lost."

"Manager-san, can we cut the break to four days instead? I promise I won't go overboard again. I just don't want to rest for too long."

Manager-san sighs.

"If you promise not to overwork yourself again and if your condition is good after four days, then you can go back to work."

I smile at him.

"Thank you, Manager-san. I promise! I'll do nothing but rest."

Manager-san stood up.

"Wait, please don't tell anyone else about what happened. I don't want to worry everyone; I already told Haruka to keep it a secret as well. Also...I don't want anyone to know I'm back at the dorm because that will make them learn about my fainting and...they would bother my rest."

I suck at lying sometimes, sigh.

"That's a strange request. Is that really the reason?"

I averted my eyes from him. "I guess so."

"I know you're lying to me again. If you're not going to tell me the truth, I'll put back your resting period to one week."

"Okay! Okay! Don't do that!"

When Manager-san is serious, I just can't win most of the time.

"Manager-san, please don't be angry with me."

"Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"I broke a golden rule..."

Manager-san pulled the chair closer and sat on it immediately.

"And what would that be?"

He looks so serious! He can really be scary sometimes!

"You already know that I fell in love with someone, right?"

Manager-san nods; he's giving off such a dark aura.

"Well...I told that person about my feelings."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't keep it in anymore. It frustrated me and killed me inside; I just had to let it out. "

"Kaori, what was his reply?! What did he say to you?!"

"Um...I didn't get to hear his reply. It's more like, he didn't get the chance to reply."

"What do you mean?!"

"I-I ran away after telling him about my feelings..."

I feel so ashamed...I covered myself with my blanket.

"So you're workaholic behavior..."

I nodded.

"The reason why you don't want to come to the dorm..."

I nodded.

"It's all because of your anxiety from that?!"

I nodded and curled up like a little cat under my blanket.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Kaori, it's alright; take that blanket off."

I uncovered myself and looked at Manager-san.

"Actually, I was already worried and considered this scenario from the start; it was bound to happen sooner or later. A person can't control their feelings and I know that; it's not like you can choose who to love and when. It would have been less troublesome if you couldn't develop any feelings but I knew that you would."

Manager-san pats my head.

"It's alright; I approve of you two. I'm on your side and will support you all the way."

"But what about Shining Saotome? You'll get into trouble if he finds out; we'll all be in trouble."

"I won't let him find out even if it costs my one month vacation period and half of my salary."

"Manager-san..."

"You shouldn't have ran away though; we still don't know if he feels the same."

"Yeah...I'm scared of what he'll say."

"Sigh. If you'll ask me, I think you have absolutely nothing to worry about; nothing at all."

"Manager-san..."

"I'll leave you to rest now; I have to check and revise your schedule. Sleep and eat as much as you need."

"Okay, please do your best as always and I will do my best to recover too."

"Once you've recovered, I want you to talk with Mikaze; you two need to talk and make things clear to one another."

I nodded and Manager-san left. Haruka would probably be back in a while with some food so I'll just quietly wait for her here. Taking a good look at my room, I realize that the dorm room is indeed big.

*knock knock knock*

"Kaori, I bought some food for us!"

"Thank you, Haruka. I owe you one for this."

"There's no need for that. I got yakisoba, bread, and some onigiri from the convenience store so that you'd have some snacks when you get hungry."

"Thank you very much! Let's eat!"

Haruka stayed with me; we ate and talked about different things. I'm glad she's here right now; I'm not very fond of eating alone most of the time. Food tastes better when you're eating with other people.

"Kaori, can I ask you some questions?"

"What is it, Haruka?"

"Why did you overwork yourself? Why won't you return to the dorm? We all got worried until we found out from Manager-san that you've been working all this time."

I put down my yakisoba and bread.

"Y-you don't have to answer if you don't feel like it."

"It's okay, Haruka. I trust you enough to talk about what I feel and think; you are my friend after all." I smiled a little.

Haruka nods. "I won't tell anyone else."

I started telling Haruka about my feelings for Mikaze-senpai and then I told her about that day when we went to Ocean Park...

"Eh?! You confessed to him?!"

"Y-yeah...and that's the reason why I don't want to return to the dorm and why I don't want the others to know that I'm here at the moment."

I got some yakisoba and shoved a lot into my mouth.

"I think it's good that you were able to tell him what you felt and I think that it would be good to know his side too."

"Yes, I know that but I'm scared of what he'd say but I know that I should hear what he has to say about that. Sigh."

"You really like him, don't you Kaori? I could tell from the way you told me everything. I really think that you guys should meet and talk. I'll be cheering you on!"

"Thank you for listening to me, Haruka. It took some load off of my chest."

"You can talk to me any time about anything, Kaori; I'll gladly listen."


	63. Chapter 63: Kumagai

**Chapter 63: Kumagai  
**  
Manager-san looks at his watch as he sits impatiently in a café found in the heart of the city.

Sigh…that guy always makes people wait. I'm surprised the producers and managers he works with don't get upset or mad at him. Where is he?

"Ah! Good morning! Sorry to make you wait! I kind of forgot we were meeting today, haha."

"You haven't changed at all. Are you always like this with your other clients? I'm surprised that you don't get into trouble for it."

"Of course not, big bro! I'm usually on time."

"Usually? Haha you're really still the same as ever, Naoto."

"Yup! Naoto Kumagai, the usually on time composer at your service; I'm only late sometimes haha."

Manager-san sighs.

"So, you'll let me work with them, big bro?"

"Yes, I've decided to accept your offer but I haven't told Kaori yet since she's still resting for now."

"She fainted because she worked too hard, right? Is she okay?"

"She's doing fine for now. She'll be resting until tomorrow then she'll be going back to work."

"Tomorrow? I thought she'll be resting for a week?"

"She asked to reduce it to four days; I accepted her request because she seemed really serious about it. Anyway, she's been sleeping half of each day since we returned to the dorm so I guess she'll be fine; she's been eating well too."

"Well, the sooner I'll get to meet her and work with her then! I can't wait to collaborate with her and Mikaze. I wonder what they're like in person?"

"Right…"

"Eh? What's wrong, big bro? Don't tell me there's a problem?!"

"Well…about those two…"

"W-what is it?! Don't tell me I can't work with the two of them?! Oh c'mon! I've been waiting and planning for so long to collaborate with them! Don't break this composer's delicate heart!"

Naoto-san sulks a bit.

"Don't worry; your request was approved by the agency so Mikaze will work with you as well as Kaori. It's not that you can't work with them but you see, you need to know something about those two but you have to promise me that you'll keep it a secret especially from Shining Saotome or else I'll have a huge problem."

"Do tell. I promise to keep my mouth locked."

"I trust you enough. Kaori has feelings for Mikaze…and apparently it's also true the other way around."

Naoto-san gets excited. "What?! Kaori and Mikaze like—"

Manager-san covers Naoto-san's mouth immediately and looks around him discreetly.

"What's wrong with you?! You just promised me that you'd keep quiet about this?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just that I'm a fan of those two and to find out that they like each other is like a fan's dream come true, you know? I totally ship them after all! So how long have they been together?" Naoto-san seems really happy.

"That's the part that I wanted to tell you about the most. Kaori confessed to Mikaze but she ran away right after so Mikaze never got to say his piece."

"What?!"

Naoto-san slumps against his chair.

"So what you're trying to say to me big bro is that things might be a bit awkward, right?"

Manager-san nods.

"This is a perfect time for them to meet then. So will my request be first?"

"Due to the circumstances, yes. I've made sure that Kaori will work with you and Mikaze first after recovering; her other projects will resume after."

"Okay. I look forward to the day after tomorrow then. "

"So what do you want to order? If I'm right, you haven't eaten yet, Naoto."

"Eh? You'll treat me?"

Naoto-san's eyes sparkle.

"Of course. We've both been busy lately so we don't get to meet. I'd like to know what you've been doing these days."

"Thanks, big bro! I won't hold back then."

"Haha, don't go overboard though; I might lose half of my salary any time you know."

"Then we should do our best to keep the secret then. Big bro, I'd like this and this and that; does this taste good?"

"Looks good; let's try it out."

* * *

Hnnn…what time is it?

I sit up on my bed and I look at my clock; it's 1:00 pm.

*yawn*

Ever since I got this break period, I've been sleeping for twelve to thirteen hours a day and I haven't left this room either since I don't want the others to know I'm here. Sometimes, Haruka visits me when she's available or when everyone's out so I don't really feel lonely plus Manager-san comes to visit too with food. My strength is back so sometimes I walk around the room or I do some stretching; sometimes I compose some melodies while humming when an idea comes to mind.

"Sigh. I want to play my piano but someone might hear…just looking at my piano makes me sad; I want to play it so badly!"

I decided to open my piano and to look at the keys. I really want to press the keys…I miss the sound of this piano.

"…maybe I could try playing quietly; maybe it won't be noticed."

I sat down and started to play a melody as quietly as I could. Haruka is the only one aside from me who is here in the female dormitory; everyone else is at the male dormitory which is at the other wing so it's likely they won't hear my piano if I play it this soft. I won't play too long; I'll just play for a sort while.

* * *

"Ai-chan, Syo and I will be going to the practice room; we'll be practicing a new song with everyone."

"Okay."

"Man, he's been so quiet and kind of sad lately." Syo whispers to Natsuki.

"Yeah, I hope he cheers up soon."

Mikaze-senpai was writing some lyrics; the room became really quiet after Syo and Natsuki left. It was so quiet that the silence was a bit deafening. He felt lonely after some time so he decided to visit Kaori's room. Ever since Kaori stopped coming back to the dorm, he always visits her room when he's left alone; he always hopes that she would be there each time he passes by.

He was going up the stairs when he heard a melody playing in the air. He stopped to listen to it; it was faint but he could hear it.

"A piano?"

He then realized.

"Kaori…"

He picked up his pace a little and went straight towards her room. As he got nearer the room, the sound of the piano became clearer and clearer to him; he was sure that Kaori was there.

He reached the door and from there, he was really sure that Kaori was inside. The melody being played was the song Kaori was working on before she stopped coming back to the dorm. He grabbed the door knob and was about to open the door.

"Mikaze?!"

Mikaze-senpai got surprised when someone called his name from behind him; it was Manager-san.

Manger-san then hears the piano playing from Kaori's room; he panics internally.

"Mikaze, what are you doing here?"

"Kaori is here, isn't she?"

The piano suddenly stops playing.

"The piano stopped…"

Mikaze-senpai thought to himself that perhaps Kaori heard their voices and stopped; she's still avoiding him.

"Mikaze, Kaori isn't in her room; she's not here in the dorm."

"Where is she then?!"

Mikaze-senpai quickly opens the door and he was surprised to see…no one in the room; the piano was closed.

"You thought she was here because of the piano? Sorry but that was a recording of her song; I was playing it while gathering some of her things. I'm sorry for the confusion." Manager-san hopes that his lie would work.

"…I'm sorry for intruding then."

Mikaze-senpai was disappointed while Manager-san was relieved.

"Well, I'll be continuing my search for the music sheets of that song you heard just now; she asked me to get them."

"If this room has not been touched, it would be in the piano chair."

"A-and how would you know about that? You seem so sure."

"I was watching her compose that song because it interested me; she would let me stay in the room to watch and listen. When she stops for a break or finishes for the day, she always puts her work in progress in the piano chair."

Manager-san opens the piano chair and just as Mikaze-senpai said, the music sheets were there.

"You're indeed correct; thank you for the help. I'll be going now to bring these to her. You should get going too."

Mikaze-senpai and Manager-san left my room. After some minutes, Manager-san immediately came back to my room.

"Kaori? Kaori, he's gone. You can come out now wherever you are."

The closet's doors opened I came out of it; I'm happy I wasn't found out.

"That was really close…" I can feel my heart pounding hard.

"It was very close! It was just fortunate that I was on my way to check up on you. If I didn't come in time, he would have found you for sure! Why were you playing the piano in the first place?! I thought you wanted to stay hidden!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to play so badly! It tortured me to look at my piano and not touch it!"

Manager-san sighs and puts back my music sheets into the piano chair.

I then thought back on what Mikaze-senpai said. He noticed and remembered that habit of mine.

"By the way Kaori, I came to tell you about a job offer. Naoto Kumagai, a quite known composer, wants to collaborate with you. He wants you to compose songs with him and there is a particular song that he's composing where he wants you to be one of the vocals."

"One of the vocals?"

"The song he wants you to sing is a duet."

"Oh, okay."

"It will be your first job after tomorrow's rest so do your best, okay?"

"Okay! I'm excited to go back to work."

"Alright. I brought some food but I hid them somewhere at the hallway when I saw Mikaze on my way to your room. Wait here, I'll go get them."

Manager-san came back shortly after with a plastic bag; it was filled with food and snacks.

"Here, there was a sale so I bought more than usual."

"Thank you, Manager-san!"

"You love food but I've noticed that you don't really get fat."

"Well, I don't eat THAT much; I only eat when I feel like it or if I haven't really eaten for a long time. My metabolism is fast so I get to digest my food well so I have no problems at all. I actually have a harder time maintaining my weight since I tend to lose weight even when I'm not doing any exercise or dieting."

"No way, are you serious?"

Manager-san gets the weighing scale from underneath my bed.

"Your weight has always been 110 lbs. What's your weight now?"

I step onto the weighing scale and Manager-san checks my weight.

"103 lbs?! You lost seven pounds without any effort! You've been eating more and sleeping a lot, you should have gained weight!"

"I told you so; it's a mystery to me as well. I don't have any disease causing my weight loss or anything; it just happens."

"That's like every woman's dream." Manager-san says in amazement.

I start eating some of the food he brought.

"Manager-san, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience..."

"Sigh. It's alright, I feel that I'm partly at fault for not noticing your condition; I failed you as your manager."

"No you didn't, I failed you as an idol; I'm very sorry."

"Let's just put it all behind us. Make sure you eat everything before the day ends."

"All of these?! These are all too much for me!"

* * *

*knock knock knock*

Mikaze-senpai gets up and opens the door.

"Good evening, Mikaze."

"Good evening to you too, Manager-san."

"I just came to remind you about the job you'll be doing with Kumagai Naoto."

"Yes, I remember. It would be starting the day after tomorrow, if I'm correct."

"You're correct; please do not forget. My brother is excited to work with you and with everyone else; I apologize for him in advance in case he does something weird or inconvenient."

"So he really is your younger brother. I saw the resemblance in terms of appearance but your personalities are quite different; you're more serious compared to him."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of our differences. Anyway, this is for you."

Manager-san gives Mikaze-senpai a CD.

"Naoto told me to give this to you. For what I know, it contains the songs that he made for the album. You can see the list of the songs at the back of the case; I marked two songs—one song that he wants you to sing and one song that he wants you to write the lyrics and sing with a partner."

Mikaze-senpai looks at the song list.

"There's quite a lot of songs."

"Yes, the album contains two CDs since he made quite a lot of songs this time; he refused to omit any of them from the album."

"Alright, I will study this."

"Mikaze, I already know what happened between you and Kaori during your little outing at Ocean Park."

"..."

"I want to know what do you think of Kaori. Do you feel the same or not?"

"I feel the same."

"You do know that Saotome marks this as forbidden, right? He could take you out of the industry or make things harder for you and Kaori; he could try to separate the two of you."

"Manager-san, I know that; everyone knows that. However, I can't discard the feelings I have for Kaori. If I have to quit being an idol because of these feelings, then I would quit. If I have to work harder, then I would. If I was asked to do something deemed impossible, I will make it possible. I want her to be by my side, to be there for her, to make her happy."

Manager-san smiles.

"I just want you to know that I approve of you and will support the both of you if ever. You're not a bad person and I think that Kaori will be in good hands if it's you."

Mikaze-senpai is surprised by Manager-san's words.

"That is quite a surprise. I thought that you would be opposed to it since you are her manager and because of Saotome."

"I think that love isn't something you could control and would come naturally. I hope that you would soon get to tell her about your feelings as well."

"Can I see her then?"

"Don't worry, the two of you will meet very soon; I just know. Right now wouldn't be a very good time yet. Just be a bit more patient."

Manager-san looks at his watch.

"I'll have to go now; I have some things to do. Goodnight, Mikaze."

"Goodnight to you too, Manager-san."


	64. Chapter 64: Returned Feelings

**Author's Note:**

Just wanted to say thank you for reading this story up until now and it brings joy to my heart to know that there are people who enjoy what I write though I'm just an amateur writer haha. Thank you! I'll continue to do my best!  
I would also like to say sorry for not updating recently; school work has been piling up hehe. So to make up for it, I have updated 5 chapters this time :)  
Enjoy!~

/fulfilling and thankful vibes pilling up and so does homework haha

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Returned Feelings**

Finally, my house arrest is done! I'm finally out of the dorm!

"Kaori, we're here."

"Already? That was fast."

"You think so? I think I was driving normally. I think it's only because you've been indoor for a while. Anyway, let's get inside."

"So this is where Naoto-san lives?"

"Yes, this is where my brother and I live."

"Oh, so this is where you go home to. Your house is nice."

"Thank you."

"The house is quite big. Is it only you and Naoto-san who live here?"

"At the moment, yes. The whole family used to live here until our parents moved to Osaka because of work and our older sister got married so she's living with her husband."

"You guys have an older sister?!"

"Haha, yes we do."

Manager-san rings the door bell and someone comes to open the door.

"Good morning, Naoto-san." I said joyfully.

"Kaori! I'm glad you came! Come in! Come in!"

I stepped inside but Manager-san didn't.

"Are you coming in, big bro?"

"I'd like to but I have a meeting to go to. I'll leave Kaori in your care until it's done."

"Oh, alright then; leave her to me! Be careful on the road, big bro."

Manager-san then leaves and Naoto-san closes the door.

"Alright, we'll be working in my work room; this way we go!"

"Work room?"

"It's a room similar to the practice room back at Shining Saotome Academy but smaller and I call it a work room rather than a practice room. When I'm composing songs, I do it there and when I'm working with other composers or singers, we work there too; people can practice dancing there too."

"You've been to the academy, Naoto-san?"

"Ah yes, I'm like you and big bro; I studied and graduated from the academy too."

"Oh, I didn't know that!"

We entered his work room and it was really similar to the practice room of the academy! It brings back some memories when I was still a student. We went over to his black grand piano and he showed me some music sheets.

"These are the melodies I've finished; you can check them out if you like. This on the other hand, is the unfinished melody of a song that I wanted you to help me with."

"Ah, so this is the song Manager-san was talking about."

"That's right, it's the duet song."

I looked at the melody and it was beautiful.

"This is a really good melody, Naoto-san!"

"Haha, thank you but it's only half good. Since I was able to get you as a singer for the song, I thought of having you help me finish the melody since you're also a composer."

"Hmm…the next part could be like this and then we could change this part a bit into this…"

I started writing down some notes and Naoto-san would check and play it on the piano. The melody was good as it is but there were parts we had to change a bit so that we could add the next part.

"You're quite amazing, Kaori. It's only the afternoon of our first day and we've already finished the melody! That was really fast! How do you do that?!"

"Haha. I'm the type of person that works continuously when I'm into the work I'm doing. It's kind of a habit that I have."

"I see; that's quite an interesting habit you got there. Since we worked really hard from the moment you came, let's go downstairs to eat! I'll cook!"

"Okay! What will you be making, Naoto-san?"

"Would pasta be alright with you?"

"No problem. Let me help cook. We'll be composing new songs after so we need to make a lot of food to give us some energy!"

"Haha, you're energetic today."

* * *

"Good grief, that meeting was quite chaotic. I'm just glad we came to a conclusion and agreement in the end. Sigh."

*ring ring ring*

Manager-san takes out his cell phone and answers the call.

"Hello Mikaze, you're recording has finished? My meeting just finished so I'm heading over there to pick you up."

"Your meeting ended quite late."

"Yes, yes, there were some complications in the middle so things got a bit out of hand. I'll be there in fifteen to twenty minutes. I'll call you once I'm parked outside the studio."

Manager-san ends the call and gets into his car immediately.

*ring ring ring*

Manager-san takes out his phone and answers the call as he drove down the road.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Manager-san."

"Kaori? Why did you call? Do you need something or did something happen?"

"Well, Naoto-san and I are on break since we finished the unfinished melody. We made pasta so I was wondering if your meeting finished and maybe you'd like some?"

"Pasta? It probably tastes good since Naoto loves pasta. I'll be back there after an hour so save me some and for one other person. Thanks."

"One other person? Someone is coming over?"

"I'm actually on my way to pick up someone that you and Naoto will be working with."

"Oh okay, take care then and see you later."

Manager-san ends the call and continues to drive.

* * *

"Kaori, you can just leave those dishes by the sink."

"It's okay, I'll wash the dishes."

"Oh, you don't have to!"

I ignored Naoto-san and washed the dishes anyway. He already did most of the cooking so I think it would be unfair to have him do the dishes too.

"Kaori, you can go ahead to the work room and start composing when you're done washing the dishes. I'll just store the extra pasta and sauce and I'll tidy up a little."

"Okay!"

Naoto-san is really good with chores; he's going to be a good housewife haha.

I guess I have to make one more song for him; that won't be a problem at all. I will do my best as always! I sat on the piano chair and had some papers and a pencil ready. I started playing some random notes and slowly, they formed a melody born of my own mind and heart. The melody is cheerful and upbeat; it makes you want to sing and dance to it. Hmm…maybe if I made this part of the melody a bit more complicated and make this part simple…

* * *

"Mikaze, I'm outside the studio. You can come out now."

"Alright. I'm coming."

Mikaze-senpai ends the call and goes out of the studio. He sees Manager-san's car and sits at the passenger's seat.

"Good afternoon, Mikaze."

Manager-san starts to drive.

"Good afternoon. Where will we be headed to?"

"To where Naoto and I live; our house. We have a room in our house where he does his work. It's similar to the academy's practice room but smaller. The rehearsals will be held there as well since Naoto also gives advice and tips when it comes to the delivery of the songs he writes."

"I'll be writing lyrics and singing some songs, right?"

"Yes, he's looking forward to it. He's actually a fan of yours and admires your singing. When he learned that you and the agency accepted the job, he was really happy."

"He is a known composer so I couldn't find a reason to decline the offer."

"Ever since he graduated, he's been full of surprises. I never would have thought that he'd turn out to be a good composer; he was more of a singer."

* * *

"Sorry I took a while, Kaori. How's your progress?"

"It's going well!"

Naoto-san takes a look at the music sheet I was writing on.

"Whoa, you're practically past halfway done. You're really fast!"

"So what do you think, Naoto-san?"

He takes a look at the melody I've written so far. I hope that it's good; I'm really fired up today.

"This is really good, Kaori; you did a really good job. But I think it would be interesting if you did this part like this."

Naoto-san plays the tune and puts his idea into it.

"Oh, that's a really cool idea!"

I start revising that part and added what he suggested.

"Are you going to write lyrics to this song, Kaori? It's okay if you're not going to."

"Actually, I made some lyrics too."

I gave him one of the papers that I was writing on.

"You're really amazing! You made the lyrics already while composing? You're really pumped up, aren't you? I want to hear this song of yours."

"Sure, I'd gladly sing it."

I arranged the music sheets onto the piano and started playing the melody; I sang as well so that he could hear how the lyrics would go.

*ding dong ding dong*

I stopped halfway thru the song.

"Eh? Naoto-san, I think someone's at the door."

"You may be right; I'll go check it out."

"Okay. I'll just continue with this melody."

Naoto-san goes down to the door and opens it.

"Naoto, I've brought Mikaze with me."

"Ah! Mikaze-san! I'm pleased to finally meet you in person! I really like your singing and ever since I heard your voice, I dreamt of having you sing one of my songs."

Naoto-san's eyes were sparkling with joy and invites Mikaze-senpai to enter the house. He leads Manager-san and Mikaze-senpai into the dining room and prepares the pasta we made earlier for them.

"Here, please enjoy the pasta; it tastes really good."

"Naoto, I've studied the CD you gave me, the melodies you made were very good."

"You really think so? I'm happy to receive your praise."

"But I'm curious about the last song in the CD; the song was unfinished."

"Oh yes, that song was really incomplete from the start. Actually, that song was just finished earlier today; a fellow composer and I just finished composing it a while ago. Here, have a look."

Mikaze-senpai looks at the music sheets of the finished song.

"The melody is really good. Who was the composer that continued and finished the melody?"

"It was a kind and talented woman that I also admire as a fellow composer, Yamashita Kaori."

Mikaze-senpai's hand that was holding the music sheets flinched and Kaori's face came into his mind.

"That's also the song that you will be writing lyrics for and will sing with a partner."

"I'd be happy to write lyrics for this melody." Mikaze-senpai smiles unconsciously. "Can I ask you a question, Naoto?"

"What is it?"

"This song is a duet, right? Who will I be singing with?"

"Oh right, I haven't told you. The person you're singing with is none other than my co-composer for this song, Kaori. She's actually upstairs in the work room; she's finishing off one last melody."

Manager-san takes a sip of his coffee.

Mikaze-senpai looks at the music sheets. "If I were to finish writing the lyrics, will we be practicing today?"

"Well since it's still kind of early, we could practice till the evening if you get to finish the lyrics. We'll have other practice days as well before the actual recording of the songs."

"Understood."

Mikaze-senpai stands up and goes over to the living room. He borrowed a pencil from Naoto-san and started thinking about what kind of lyrics would he write for the melody. As he stares at the music sheets, Kaori came to his mind; he recalled what she said to him and his recent interactions with her.

The pencil in his hand started to move as he thought of Kaori.

 ** _Why is it so hard to tell you what I feel?  
I want to understand you with all my heart  
This urge, this feeling I just can't resist  
Even though there are a thousand words that exist  
They're not enough, not close to say what my heart thinks  
Of you_**

 **Out of the 7.2 billion people in this world**  
 **Out of the 200 billion stars that shine above**  
 **You're the one I chose to love and claim to be mine**  
 **Sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me**  
 **You're the only one I think of constantly**  
 **Always**

 **I.L.Y.**

 **I long for you to be here with me**  
 **By my side, setting my heart free**  
 **Into the vast blue sky**  
 **There's no limit to where it can fly**  
 **That's what my love for you feels inside**

 **Do you remember what you said to me?**  
 **We'll create memories just for you and me**  
 **I'll stay with you whatever dream it'd be**  
 **And from you I learned a single phrase**  
 **We'll live this life with love and grace**

 **My heart has fallen in love with you**  
 **So deeply**  
 **Deeper than the depth of the glittering ocean**  
 **Let's dive into a world**  
 **Of happiness**  
 **Where U and I can be**

 **Take my hand**  
 **A promise I swear to you**  
 **To you alone and no other**  
 **Together, we'll laugh thru life happily**  
 **Together, our love will live eternally**

 **I.L.Y**  
 **I love you whole heartedly**

* * *

Some time had passed but the day was still young; evening had yet to arrive. Determined to meet Kaori, Mikaze-senpai had finished writing the lyrics to the duet song; he feels a sense of satisfaction from inside. Naoto-san checks up on Mikaze-senpai as he sees that Mikaze-senpai had finished writing the lyrics.

"You seem to be done there, Mikaze-san."

"Yes, I've finished writing the lyrics." He hands them over to Naoto-san. "We can start practicing the song."

"Not bad! These are good! Let me just give these to Kaori and let her run thru it. Just finish your pasta back at the dining room first then you can come upstairs and start practicing; take your time eating."

Mikaze-senpai nods. Naoto-san goes upstairs and enters his room first to photocopy the music sheets and then he headed into the work room.

"Hello Kaori."

I stopped playing the piano.

"Naoto-san, you didn't come back for a while."

"Haha. Yes, I'm sorry about that."

Naoto-san gives me the music sheets of the duet song that we finished earlier; I was surprised to see that there were lyrics written on it.

"Naoto-san, there are lyrics already?"

"Yup, so we can start practicing this song already; we're all here after all. The earlier we start, the more practice we get and the better the results will be!"

"So who will I be singing this song with, Naoto-san?"

"You're going to be singing with an idol with a wonderful voice; you can say I'm a fan of his haha."

"Oh, he must be really good then; I look forward to it then. What's his name?"

Naoto-san smiles. "I'm sure you know him professionally and personally."

The door then opens and a person I knew well entered the room and to my surprise...

"Oh, here he is. Kaori, you're going to be singing with Mikaze-san."

…it's him.

Naoto-san gives Mikaze-senpai and I copies of the music sheets with lyrics. He then pushes me to the front of the piano and positions me beside Mikaze-senpai; he then sits down at the piano and smiles.

"Shall we start our practice?"

I felt a little bit uncomfortable but I braced myself. Naoto-san starts playing the intro of the song and then Mikaze-senpai and I started singing. I'm quite happy to be able to work with Mikaze-senpai; it's a dream come true. But I wish that this was happening before I said those things to him…

We practiced for hours until the evening; we worked really hard.

"That was great! You two sound great together! Though it's just the first day, it's as if you guys have mastered it already; we'll just do some polishing on some parts in our next session."

"Naoto-san, the lyrics were good; you did a good job."

"Eh? I didn't write those lyrics, Kaori."

Naoto-san points at Mikaze-senpai.

"The person who wrote those lyrics is standing right there beside you."

"I-is that so?…sorry for misunderstanding. You did a good job as always, M-Mikaze-senpai."

"Thank you for the praise."

Naoto-san closes his piano and walks towards the door with his copy of the music sheets in his hands.

"I'll just head over to my room to put these together with the other songs and contact the recording studio so that I could reserve it for our practice and recording day. You guys can pack up and go any time; just let me know when you guys are leaving so that I can send you guys off. You can use the room for a while longer if you'd like to practice some more; I don't mind. You two did a really good job! Let's keep it up."

Naoto-san smiles and leaves the room. It was just Mikaze-senpai and I left inside this spacious room.

* * *

"They sound wonderful together; this song will definitely one of the best in the album. Huh? This song doesn't have a title yet." Naoto-san scratches his head.

"I guess we were too concentrated on the melody and lyrics that we forgot to name the song in the end. Let's see...what should I name you?"

Naoto-san thinks for a while and suddenly he smiles as an idea entered his mind.

"I think this would be good as a title."

He reaches his room and goes over to his desk. He takes a pen and writes the title of the song on the top of the music sheet.

"Returned Feelings"

He takes a look at the music sheet and lyrics for one last time.

"This is after all the reason why I partnered them; I'm such a fairy godmother."

* * *

"I-it was great working with you, Mikaze-senpai; let's continue to do our best. I'll be going ahead now." I picked up my bag and was on my way to the door.

"Kaori, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"U-um…"

I hesitated and was about to say no when Mikaze-senpai suddenly said,

"I feel the same."

I got surprised by what he said.

"What do you mean, Mikaze-senpai?"

He gets closer to me.

"Do you remember what you said to me before?"

I can feel my cheeks getting warm; I'm probably turning red on the face. Remembering that day makes me feel really shy; I avoid Mikaze-senpai's eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry. Please just forget abou—"

He suddenly puts his finger on my mouth to stop me from speaking.

"Could you repeat what you said to me on that day."

He removes his finger from my mouth.

"W-what?"

"Please repeat what you said to me on that very day, Kaori. I need to hear it once more."

He looked quite serious so I took a deep breath to calm my nerves a little.

"Y-you're really really talented; I really love your voice and your music. You're also really kind and I think that you're really thoughtful and considerate. I enjoy the times when we talk and when I'm with you; the times when we're together. Even if we don't talk, just seeing you or staying there by your side makes me feel really happy inside. I always say "See you again" instead of "G-goodbye" because that was what I was always hoping for each time we parted ways; I always looked forward to seeing you again. I like everything you do, everything about you; I like being with you. I really like you, Mikaze-senpai."

I can feel my body temperature rising over time. I took a short breath before saying the last and most important words that I told him on that day.

"I love you."

As those words left my mouth, I couldn't believe or process what had suddenly happened in the next seven seconds of my life. It took two seconds for him to put my hand on his chest, three seconds to get so close to me, and two seconds to trap my lips in happiness.

My hand, that he was holding so close and tightly against his chest, could feel his heart beating so fast; it feels so warm. I don't know what to think, what to do, what to say; I'm speechless in surprise! After a few seconds that felt like minutes, he releases my lips from his own.

"Kaori, can you feel that?" he looks down to his chest where he still kept my hand.

I nodded. My hand could feel the warmth and rhythm of his pulsating heart; it's beating really fast.

"Y-yes, I can feel it well; it's quite strong."

"The first time it acted that way was when I watched you perform in the graduation auditions. The second time was when you were composing that song for the drama series, the third was when you sang that very song for me, then I kept feeling it every time you thanked me or said my name; then I realized later on that I've been getting this feeling every time you were by my side or when I thought of you."

He lets go of my hand on his chest. I could still feel his heart's warmth lingering on my palm and fingertips as I retrieved my hand.

"Since I met you and learned more about you, I became more and more inspired in my work; it was as if I learned of a whole new world. At first, I thought that perhaps I was just infatuated with your music and singing but as time passed, I realized that the thought of you alone was enough to make me feel something even greater than the feeling I had towards your music. The other day, when you told me that you loved me, I felt really happy inside. I was planning on telling you about my feelings first on that day after apologizing to you but you got ahead of me. When you confessed to me, I wanted to tell you that I felt the same…but you ran away."

Mikaze-senpai looked at me right in the eyes.

"It took me some time to realize and confirm my feelings but now that I know what I really feel towards you, I want you to know clearly and honestly what I feel. Kaori, I like you very much. In fact, I may have for quite a while now. Just like you, I also think you're talented and your music is great. I like the times we spend together and just having you there by my side makes me feel at ease and happy. You're beautiful in many different ways and each time I learn more and more about you, you become even more beautiful than before. I like you a lot, Kaori. I've also fallen in love with you."

He came closer and wrapped his arms around me; his hug is really warm and comforting.

"Kaori, I love you. I love you very much."

My heart skipped a beat before it started beating really fast. Did I hear what he just said correctly?!

"Mikaze—"

"Ai."

He loosens his hug and looks at me.

"Please don't. I don't want you to call me by my surname anymore and I don't want you to use an honorific either. I'd like it very much if you'd just call me by my name from now on…it makes me feel jealous when you call others by their names but not me…"

Mikaze-senpai is actually blushing a little; it's so cute that it melts my heart.

I can't believe that this is happening; I can't believe that he said he loves me back. This is just too much…I feel so happy…

My vision started to become blurry and I could feel water sliding down my face; Mikaze-senpai becomes surprised.

"Kaori, are you alright? You're crying...This is the first time I've seen you cry; did I upset you somehow?"

Mikaze-senpai is really…

I couldn't contain my happiness anymore. I hugged him tightly as my tears continued to fall.

"I-I'm not upset…not at all…I'm not upset…"

"Then why are you crying?" he asked in a concerned voice as he wipes my flowing tears with his gentle hands.

"It's because…I'm really…really…really happy…that you love me too."

Mikaze-senpai smiles.

"I'm happy that you love me as well, Kaori."

I smiled and wiped away as many tears as I could; I looked up at him.

"I love you very much, Ai!"

"I might love you more though." He smiles and kisses my forehead.

I hugged him in return and for the first time, I heard him laugh happily. We left the room and told Naoto-san that we were leaving already; he escorted us to Manager-san's car.

"I'll contact you two again when our next practice session comes. Get back safely; it was great working with you guys."

"See you next time, Naoto-san. You take care of yourself too."

Manager-san then notices that Ai and I were in a good mood; the awkwardness had also disappeared. He notices that Ai was holding my hand and smiled. We got in the car and we both sat at the back.

"So, is there something you two would like to tell me first?"

"Well...U-um Manager-san, we're—"

"I've told her that I love her too."

Ai is so blunt that it surprises me. I'm not used to things like this; I feel so embarrassed but happy.

"I see. Congratulations to the both of you! I'm happy to hear the news but you two better be careful back at the dorm, you hear me? We wouldn't want Shining Saotome to find out. If you're going out together, make sure you dress up differently and avoid too much attention; feel free to call me for help any time. Don't stay out for too long either and make sure that your love lives aren't going to interfere with work, okay?"

"Manager-san,"

"What is it, Mikaze?"

"You really are a doting parent."

I laughed.

"Don't worry Manager-san, Ai and I will be careful; we promise."

"I'll do my best to help you two as well; I swear on my salary and vacation period."

We were all smiling in the car; I guess we're all accomplices now. Haha.

"Kaori."

"What is it, Ai?"

He was smiling and it made me smile too; his smile is kind of infectious. He wasn't saying anything; he was just smiling at me.

"Ai?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to hear you say my name and I missed you when you got busy; I'm just happy to be by your side right now."

"I missed you too and I'm sorry for running away."

"It's alright, I understand; I'm sure it was too much for you when you told me your feelings. I'm just glad you're back."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back and to be with the person I really care about."

He held my hand and I decided to lean on his shoulder. Right there, on his shoulder, I discovered a different kind of peace and joy.

"Do you guys want to get some food before heading back to the dorm or to go somewhere for a while?"

"Manager-san..." he's actually giving Ai and I some time? He really is a kind and understanding manager!

"Since it will take some time to think of a place to go, I'll bring you two to a nice garden cafe that's on the way back. Take your time while eating and talking and have a good time."

"Thank you Manager-san, we owe you one." Ai said.

"You can both repay me by working hard and making sure that Saotome won't find out about your relationship, okay?"

Manager-san shifts gear and drives faster to cut the travel time; he could really be a hell driver sometimes huhu. We were passing thru the streets really fast and I was really scared of getting into a car accident or Manager-san could hit someone. I unconsciously held Ai's arm tightly as Manager-san drove.

"Huh?"

"A-ai, please tell Manager-san to s-slow down...!"

"Kaori, you're kind of cute when you're nervous."

"That's k-kind of mean! B-but I'm serious though! He has never drove this fast b-before!"

Ai gets concerned. "Manager-san, you need to slow down immediately. Kaori is really scared and nervous and I am getting concerned with our safety as well."

"Ah, sorry about that." Manager-san gradually slows down. "I got carried away for a moment; really sorry. Haha."

I sighed in relief that Manager-san really did slow down; he usually ignores people who comment on his driving.

"T-thank you, Ai. I was really scared."

"Y-you're welcome."

Eh? Did he just stutter?

I looked at Ai and he was looking out the window with his head resting on his arm that was leaning on the car's door. I don't know if it's because of the light coming from the street lamps or shops outside or maybe I'm imagining it but his cheeks are a bit red.


	65. Chapter 65: Be With You

**Chapter 65: Be With You**

It was a cool afternoon with a beautiful sky full of white clouds watching the earth and all that lives on it. Here I am, under those clouds, in the dorm, in my room, having butterflies in my stomach as I look thru my closet. Let's see, black sandals, blue jeans, red sweater, blue glasses…I think this is okay; do I look okay? Maybe I should change? But I think that I don't have enough time to change my clothes. Ah, I still have to comb my hair.

*knock knock knock*

I picked up my back and answered the door quickly.

"Kaori, it's time to go. He's already at the meeting place waiting for you."

"Ah, y-yes! I'm good to go."

Manager-san looks at me and notices that I was nervous; he smiles.

"You look good so don't be so nervous. I think he'd prefer a smile rather than that nervous expression on your face."

"Y-yes! I'll calm down soon! I think! I-I will!"

Manager-san laughs.

"Manager-san, where is he right now? Ai talked to me yesterday when he came back from work and told me to dress up today; he never told me why and where we were going."

"Oh Kaori, sometimes I think you're quite naive. He asked you to go out with him; it's a date. Haha. He doesn't have work today and tomorrow so he asked me if you were free during that time; he was happy to know you're free for the day. He told me not to tell you where you'd be meeting so you'll have to wait till we get there."

"Okay!"

My cheeks feel a little warm. I guess I should have changed my clothes after all but Manager-san told us to be simple in appearance so that we won't catch people's attention so I guess this is fine? Hm? This route seems familiar; I think I've been here before. When did I pass here before?

"Kaori, open your window. This place is near the ocean so you can catch the scent in the air when the wind blows; it's a really nice scent."

I opened the window and the breeze that came did carry the scent of the ocean; I remember this place now. This was the place where Ai and Rei-chan modeled for the camera commercial; this is going towards the beautiful park by the ocean. After a while, I started to see the glittering ocean and it's as beautiful as the first time I saw it. Manager-san continued to drive further until we reached the edge of the park where it was closest to the seashore; this park sure is big.

"This is it, Kaori. Let's get the things from the back of the car."

We took a blanket and a basket out from the compartment of the car and Manager-san led me to an area where the park was near the seashore; the only thing separating the grass from the sand of the shore was the metal fence that marked the perimeter of the big park.

"Mikaze, we've arrived and we brought the things you asked for. Do you need help with setting these up?"

"No, it's alright. I want to set everything; thank you for bringing the things I asked for. I brought one blanket as well so that the space to sit on would be bigger."

Manager-san gives the blanket to Ai who immediately laid it on the grass beside the blanket he brought and laid earlier.

"I'll leave you two to enjoy your time together now; I have some errands to do for the agency. You'll be commuting back to the dorm, am I right?"

"Yes, we'll commute. Don't worry, we won't stay out too late; we'll return when it gets dark."

"Alright. I entrust Kaori to you, Mikaze. Both of you take care."

Manager-san left us and I went closer to Ai. I was staring at him; he looks different somehow.

"Kaori, why are you looking at me so intently?"

"Eh? Ai? So it really is you?"

Ai was wearing blue and white shoes, black pants, a yellow shirt, and a gray jacket. I didn't recognize him immediately because he had his hair down; I think it makes him look really handsome and cool. He really has charm no matter what he does to his appearance.

Ai approaches me and takes the basket from my hands.

"You don't recognize the person you love? That disappoints me a little." He says in a teasing tone with a smile.

My face turns red in embarrassment. "Y-your hair is down so I didn't recognize you immediately. It really looks good on you, Ai."

Ai becomes happy with my remark. Oh my heart…his smile is such a heart killer; it's just too much for me.

"You like it this way?"

I nodded. "But I think that you'd look good no matter what you do. It's just that sometimes…you look too good."

Ai chuckles…He's so cute.

"The same with you; I think you're beautiful no matter what you do or look like. Kaori, why don't you sit down?"

Ai takes my hand and leads me towards the blankets. We sat down and he started opening the basket he took from me; I thought the basket had food inside but it actually had tableware.

"Ah, let me help you with that."

Ai stops my hand that was reaching for the basket.

"It's alright, let me do it for you. Just wait for a moment; I'll just set things up. I also brought a basket with food inside."

"But…"

"Even when you're busy, you make time to help others and to be with everyone. You've done a lot for me and for everyone else; you're always looking after other people and put yourself last on the list. I think it's admirable of you but I think that you get carried away sometimes especially when you haven't realized that your body has become tired."

Y-yeah…I'm guilty of not taking care of myself indeed. I haven't told him about that time when I fainted. I think that it would be unnecessary to tell him about that now; I don't want him to worry.

He opens the other basket and starts taking out the food.

"When you're with me, I want to be the one taking care of you. It's not because I want to repay your kindness or anything of the sort but because I really do care about you, I get worried about you—I do love you."

"Ai…you're really adorable."

I couldn't resist so I poke his cheek and then he gets back at me by suddenly kissing my forehead; I became embarrassed.

"I can't resist teasing you at times. Kaori, I think it's cute when you get shy all of a sudden; sometimes I worry that another man would attack you."

"You're such a tease sometimes; a devilish angel. D-don't say something like that, the thought alone is unpleasant for me. I'm not interested in and I don't want to be touched by anyone else either."

"It is an unpleasant thought indeed; I'll make sure it won't happen. I'll be there for you and I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Ai. I'll also do my best to defend myself and to be there for you too."

He smiles and puts some fish and rice on my plate and hands it over to me.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, this looks delicious. Where did you get the food from?"

"I cooked them."

I tasted the food and it really is as delicious as it looks.

"It's delicious; no kidding! I didn't know that you can cook, Ai."

"I'm glad you like it. I don't cook often since I usually don't have time for it but this day is special since I'm with you so I really wanted to cook for you."

"I'll cook for you next time then." I said with determination.

"I look forward to it. I'm sure it will taste good as well."

"By the way, do you like the ocean? Is that why you chose to go to this place?"

"Well, I do like the ocean but that's not the reason why I chose this place for this though. The reason that I chose this place for today was because of what you said back then."

"Back then? Where? When?"

"When you went here with me and Reiji for the first time, you were staring at the view of this place and you said that you wanted to come back to have a picnic."

"Ah! You're right; I remember saying that back then."

I then realized that that was what we were doing at this very moment.

"I told you that we would come back to have that picnic of yours. When I said that, I felt like I promised that to you so here we are now doing what you wanted to do."

Ai then notices my glasses.

"I didn't know you wear glasses; this is the first time I've seen you with them. Are they real or just for show? I think the color is nice."

"Oh, you're right; this is the first time you've seen these on me. The glasses are real but my vision is actually fine so I don't have to wear them all the time. My left eye is 20/20 but my right eye has astigmatism so sometimes my right eye's vision becomes blurry; I only wear my glasses when my eyes are strained, when my right eye acts up, or when I get headaches."

"Do you like the color blue? You have a lot of items with that color."

"Yeah, it's my favorite color. Wait, how come you're asking me a lot of questions?"

"I think it's natural that I want to learn more about you and discover things that only I would know; I really am interested in you after all."

I feel so touched that he pays attention to things like details and the words we exchange to one another all the time. I think that's really sweet; it's going to make me fall even deeper for him.

It's been days since he told me that he loved me too. Everything is fine back at the dorm and we're able to act as usual in front of everybody but sometimes we just want to be even closer to each other but we endure it because we wouldn't want to be found out; that would cause a lot of trouble. There are times when we want to do something but we can't since we worry about getting into trouble; we always have to be somewhere where no one else could see. It's only during our mutual day offs that we get to really bond. It's kind of frustrating sometimes and I get a bit sad every time I have to say that I have no one that I love and keep the image of being single.

Ai then takes his fork and steals a piece of fish from my plate.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"You let your guard down."

I then tried to steal a piece of fish from his plate.

"I'm going to get back at you!"

He holds his plate up into the air. Darn it, he's taller than me; I won't be able to reach his plate!

"I wonder about that. Could you reach it though?" he says in a teasing tone.

I suddenly kissed his forehead and smiled at him. He was kind of frozen; I got him good. Haha.

"I got you there! Revenge complete!"

Ai didn't say anything. Does he dislike that kind of gesture?

"Hey Ai, did you dislike tha—"

Hm? He actually got embarrassed because of that?! That's so cute!

"Ai, your face is so red! Haha. Was that too much?"

"N-no…I was just caught in surprise…"

He got shy! He's even trying to hide his face a little. It's so cute!

"You're really too cute, Ai!" I hugged him.

"I should be the one to say that."

We talked as we ate the delicious food that Ai prepared.

After some time, we finished eating and so we started packing up. I put away the tableware back into my basket while Ai took care of the leftover food and the blankets.

Everything feels so light when I'm with him; this is really nice. I hope that Saotome-sensei would never find out about us. I don't want to be apart from Ai…Ah; I shouldn't get negative at a time like this! I should be happy and not ruin the mood! I should forget about my worries for now.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Huh?"

"I know that expression on your face very well. You're worrying, aren't you?"

"Yeah…I'm worried about Saotome-sensei finding out. I don't want to be apart from you at all; I want to be with you."

"I know how you feel; I don't want to be forced to be away from you either. I'm prepared though."

"Prepared?"

"To quit being an idol in case I get fired or would be forced to let you go."

"But! What about all that training and hard work?! You're throwing all that away?!"

"In the first place, I didn't become an idol because I wanted to; I became an idol because it was expected of me. It wasn't really my choice from the beginning. I was forced to learn everything needed to become an idol."

"Ai, do you hate being an idol?"

"Not really, I don't hate it. I do like music and because I became an idol, I got to meet you. You could say that I'm an idol without dreams or aspirations. I'm just an idol because I became one."

"Ai, don't be like that. Listen, no matter what happens, don't quit being an idol! I don't want that! You should continue being an idol and find a dream for yourself! It's depressing to have no dreams, trust me on that! I want to be with you as well but if it means destroying and throwing away all your hard work and career away, then I'd prefer to have never met you. I don't want your relationship with me to destroy what you've achieved so far; I don't want to be the cause of your downfall!"

I don't want him to give up; I don't want that at all. Even if it's fine for him to throw away all that, it's not okay with me! Relationships aren't supposed to make you think that way; relationships exist to help people become better with the help of one another and because they love each other.

"Kaori…"

He pats my head gently.

"You really don't want me to quit?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay, I promise I won't quit being an idol. I promise you."

We finished packing everything. The weather is good today; that's really good.

"Kaori, since we're here, why don't we take a stroll by the ocean?"

"Alright! That's a good idea! The weather is good too. Let's go."

I grabbed Ai's hand and pulled him along towards the ocean.

"The shore is really nice and it ends all the way to the other side. Maybe we'll just walk halfway or less?"

"I think that would be wise."

He takes the basket I was carrying.

"Wait, I don't want you to carry everything. At least let me carry this one, Ai."

"No way, they're not heavy for me and besides, I won't be able to hold your hand if you're carrying this."

He holds my hand and we start walking along the shore. The sound of the ocean is really nice and the water is shining beautifully. Everything was fine till a sudden strong gust of wind came.

"Ah!"

Ai and I covered our faces because of the sand.

"Are you alright, Kaori?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was really strong."

I was fixing my hair which was everywhere and then I noticed that something was missing.

"Not again!"

"Again? What are you talking about, Kaori?"

"I lost another hair clip! I already lost my favorite one! Sigh, I really am unlucky with hair clips."

"The wind must have blown it off. It would be difficult to look for it in the sand."

"Yeah, it would be. I'll just get a new one or something."

"Kaori, it is unnecessary to get a new one."

Ai starts taking out something from his pocket and gives it to me. I took a look at what he gave me and I was surprised to see a familiar flower shaped hair clip. Out of curiosity, I flipped the hair clip upside down and checked the back of one of the petals and there I found my engraved name—this is my favorite hair clip that I lost in Carnival World.

"That's yours, isn't it?"

"Ai! Where did you get this?!"

"Camus and I had a job in Carnival World before and he lost his scepter so we went to the lost and found office. We were searching thru the items in the lost and found storage and I saw that among the items. I found it to be beautiful so I asked if I could take it. When I brought it back with me, I found a name engraved at the back of one of the petals. At that time, I didn't know that person but now I do and it has returned to you."

"Ai, thank you very much. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I put the hair clip against my chest. I'm so happy it came back to me!

"Is that important to you?"

"This was a gift I received from an idol years ago when I was still new here in Japan; he's one of the greatest inspirations in my life. I remember that he gave this to me because I was crying back then."

"Why were you crying?"

"I was having some personal troubles during that time and the pressure was just too much for me so I went out for a walk at night and I ended up crying at a park. Coincidentally, he was also out for a walk because he was getting overwhelmed by his work load; he saw me crying and cheered me up with a song. He introduced himself and then we talked for a while and he shared his problems with me; I remember him complaining that he was being overworked and started becoming unhappy as an idol. He mentioned that he wanted to give up being an idol but after hearing him sing, I told him that it would be such a waste of his talent and a loss to the world of music; I didn't want him to quit. We just kept talking about random things after that and then, before we parted ways, he gave me this hair clip as a present and as a way to thank me for talking with him. I then decided to listen to his music and fell in love with it; he's also the reason why I considered and decided to become an idol."

"What about your engraved name? Did he have that done?"

"No, I had it done a few days after I received this just in case it would get lost or in case someone would have the same hair clip."

Ai was thinking for a while.

"Do you remember the idol's name?"

"Sadly, I don't remember either his name nor his face anymore since it was years ago and it was dark in the park and I practically had my head down crying most of the time. But I do remember the sound of his voice; how could I forget that? Speaking of his voice, you sound just like him actually."

"My voice sounds like his?"

"Yeah! Well, I could be wrong but I really do think the two of you sound alike."

"That's quite interesting."

"You know Ai, it was years ago but every time I think about my conversation with him, I feel really happy; he was really awesome. He told me back then that everything is going to be alright and I shouldn't give up without a fight; I told him that it applies to him as well."

"So that's where your motto came from. You must have truly admired him based on the way you talk about him."

"He was one of my idols for sure; he was really talented and good natured."

"He must have indeed been a good person if you say so; your judgement towards people is quite good. Do you think he's still working as an idol?"

"I haven't heard any news of him for a really long time so I think he's not active as an idol anymore."

Kaori thought for a while.

"Actually, if I remember right, he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"He was really active as an idol but one day, he suddenly went missing; that was what people were saying. His agency and manager couldn't find him one day and from then on, he was never seen again. Some say he went into hiding because the agency wouldn't let him quit being an idol when he tried to resign. Some say he might have been kidnapped or something. Some say that he might have committed suicide since his family didn't know where he went either."

"That's quite tragic. Perhaps he really was unhappy being an idol; too much work could be certainly stressful and dissatisfying. I'd like to think that he's alive somewhere out there; sitting somewhere comfortable and living in the manner that he desires."

"I hope so too. I would be quite devastated if he were extremely unhappy until now or if he would be already dead. He was such a talented and kind person; I wish the best for him."

We both became silent for a while and I think we started reflecting on how we were living as idols. I was trying to come up with a topic to talk about to break the awkward silence but I couldn't come up with anything. Sigh.

"Kaori, your house is here in Tokyo right?"

"Yes but only my younger brother lives there now while mama lives at the house in Kyoto."

"I do recall about that. I'd like to visit the two houses some time and perhaps meet your family."

I chuckled. My family would definitely be shocked to find out that I'm doing well as an idol and that I've got a boyfriend now; they'll make a fuss for sure. I bet when papa and older brother meets Ai, they would test him deep into the bones; they were always strict about me having a romantic relationship.

"Good luck then, Ai! You might need it. Haha."

I wasn't interested in romantic relationships before but I guess what they say is true—you'll fall for someone when that someone comes; you wouldn't know when that person would come. Ai is my first love and my first boyfriend. I'll be honest, I'm actually nervous about being his girlfriend and I feel that Ai is way out of my league but I'll do my best to catch up with him and make him happy.

"Kaori, look at this."

Ai squats and takes something from the seashore's sand.

"That's a really beautiful seashell. The colors are really nice plus it's not cracked or broken; it's whole."

"Let's take it as a souvenir."

"That's a good idea, Ai; it would be nice to have something to remind us of this day. I'll put it in my bag for safekeeping."

Ai gave me the seashell and I wrapped it with my handkerchief; I placed it in my bag happily. I'll write at the back of the shell the date today and the name of this place; this is going into my box of collections! We continued to walk and occasionally we would stop walking and play with the sand or with the water. We were having so much fun that we forgot about the time; we didn't care. Time was kind of mean today; I felt that it moved really fast. The afternoon was fading away as the sun was setting and slowly sinking into slumber while the moon slowly takes over the sun's post. The sunset was beautiful to watch but as I watched the sun leave, I knew that the day would end soon and we'd have to go back to the dorm and stop being so close to each other; it's a bit sad but I'm happy and thankful for the time we spent together today.

"Ai, it's getting dark. We'll have to go back to the dorm soon."

"Yeah…I find it a bit depressing to know that the day is ending. I kind of wish that we could stay out for a while longer and spend the time enjoying each other's company. We'll be going back to work tomorrow and who knows when we could be like this again."

I can feel Ai's grip getting tighter; I didn't want to let go of his hand too.

"I love you, Kaori."

"I love you too. I love you very much!"

Ai smiles and kisses me.

"Let's head back; the bus station is quite far from here."

"Alright, lead the way! We'll be riding a bus then we'll take the train, right?"

"Yes, you're correct; it's a long way back to the dorm. I'm sorry that we'll have to walk a lot and take public transportation."

I got closer to Ai as we walked; I want to savor his warmth until we get back to the dorm. I can't hug him or even hold hands with him back at the dorm; no matter how much I want to, I can't since it would cause trouble.

"That's alright, I don't mind at all. I really enjoy being with you, Ai; thank you for today."

"I'm happy that you had a good time; I enjoyed as well. What do you want to do next time, Kaori?"

"Since we did something I wanted, let's do something that you want. What would you like to do next time?"

Ai averts his eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Hehe, okay. Don't think for too long or else we won't be doing anything." I said teasingly.

"I just have to choose one from the many ideas in my head. However, I think it is quite problematic to choose one alone; there are too many things that I'd like to do with you. It will take some time indeed to decide."

"Haha, good luck to you then."

We talked and laughed as we walked under the darkening sky. The ocean continued to run towards the shore together with the cool breeze that carries the ocean's scent. Stars started to slowly light up the dark colored sky; if a wishing star would come tonight, I'd wish for our safety and happiness but most of all the success of love. God, if you're listening, thank you for everything; I'm grateful to be able to go out with him today. Today was just a simple picnic but it made me really really happy since Ai and I got to spend some time together like this; may you continue to watch over us.

"Kaori, maybe we should go swimming next time."

"Swimming? At the beach? Yeah, we could do that if you'd like; sounds fun."

"How about going to a festival next month?"

"I'd like to go! Festivals are really fun and there are lots of delicious food too!"

"We could also go to Kyoto; we could visit your mother while we're there."

"I haven't gone back to Kyoto in a long while; we could definitely do that. We could stay at my mother's place in Kyoto instead of booking a hotel or inn; that can save some money."

"Hmm...there are too many choices and they all seem to be equally interesting; indeed I find it to be a hard decision to make."

Ai can be too serious sometimes but I think it's a cute side of him; anything would be fine, really.

I stopped walking and pulled Ai's arm.

"H-hey, don't take it too seriously. I really am fine with whatever you choose. As long you're with me, I think it will be fun so relax please."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Read people. You can be dense or oblivious sometimes but I've noticed that there are numerous times when you can tell what people are thinking or feeling without saying anything and it amazes me."

"I've been told that a lot; I think that it just comes naturally to me. I've always loved watching people. People are interesting because they're unpredictable and are full of things to discover. I think what interests me most is how people could smile without actually smiling and how people could cry without actually crying; it's really something to ponder on in my opinion."

"Do you do that? Do you cry without actually crying, Kaori?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Ai." I smiled.

Ai seemed a bit concerned; he didn't need to be though. Everyone has their problems and all; it's normal and it's nothing serious.

"I do sometimes but I won't have a reason to be that way anymore. I mean, I used to be like that because I wanted to be with you. Since I am with you now, I think that I'll be drowning in smiles and laughter. Haha."

"Since we're together now, promise me you won't hold everything on your shoulders and you won't hide anything that bothers you okay? I'll be here for you no matter what happens."

"I promise and that applies to you as well, Ai."

"Aren't you cold, Kaori? The wind is quite strong here; I brought a scarf with me just in case."

"I didn't think you'd be the worrywart type of person. Haha. You're really full surprises; I really want to be with you for as long as I can." I smiled.

Ai puts down the baskets he was carrying and takes out a light purple scarf from his basket; he started wrapping it around me. It felt really warm but I think it's not because of the scarf itself but because it's Ai. The scarf was a bit long so it took some time for him to wrap it around me. When he was almost done, he suddenly stopped.

Ai?

He was looking at me. I wonder what's he thinking at the moment? I ended up staring back at him for a while until I realized.

"Uhm...Ai."

Ai snaps out of it. "Ah, I'm sorry. What is it?"

He finishes wrapping the scarf.

"You know, you can't go back to the dorm looking like a bright red apple. Everyone will end up pestering and teasing you, especially Rei-chan."

"I-I see. I hope that I'd regain my original color before reaching the dorm then."

Ai covers his face a little as he avoided my eyes; it's so cute when he gets embarrassed.

"Ai, you're taller than me. Could you bend down a little for me?"

He bends down a little just enough for me to reach his face when I tip toe a little.

"Why did you ask me to—"

Surprise attack! I gave him one quick kiss and picked up my basket. Ai was quite surprised; it was cute.

"Hmm...shall we go?" I asked teasingly.

Ai picks up his basket and we continued walking.

"...That wasn't fair."

"Hm? Did you say something, Ai?"

Ai looks at me for a few seconds and then looks forward as we continued to walk.

"It's nothing. Keep the scarf; it looks good on you."

"What about you? Don't you feel cold?"

"I'm alright. I don't feel very cold."

"If it's cold in the bus, let's share the scarf. I don't want you to get sick."

"Kaori."

"Yes?"

"I also want to be with you for as long as I can."


	66. Chapter 66: The Younger Bear Smiles

**Chapter 66: The Younger Bear Smiles  
**  
The night is young and the moon is smiling brightly in the night sky. The air is filled with the smell of delicious food in this restaurant that Naoto-san has reserved. The restaurant is filled with the staff, composers, and singers that collaborated with Naoto-san for the album that he had recently released. Since Ai and I were part of the collaboration album, Naoto-san invited me and Ai so we came; he also mentioned that he was going to announce something important.

We were all excited to start eating the delicious food right in front of us but…we're all stuck waiting for Naoto-san who was supposed to start the toast minutes ago. Naoto-san is trying his best to open the bottle of alcohol that he had with him. We were all waiting for him to open the bottle but it seems that he really can't open it at all. Haha…we're all hungry already…I came here right after a job so Manager-san and I haven't eaten yet at all.

Ai looks at the food and then to Naoto-san. "At this rate, the food will get cold."

"Yeah, I think so too. Naoto-san should just give up and ask for help already…I'm really hungry…" I sighed.

Manager-san got impatient and stands up from his seat; he goes over to Naoto-san. "Naoto, you're taking too much time just to get that open. Let me help you with that or else we won't be able to start eating dinner; everyone is eagerly waiting and probably starving."

"Haha. You're right about that, big bro."

I guess Manager-san is really hungry too.

Naoto-san hands over the bottle to Manager-san who opened it right away. Naoto-san then poured some of the alcohol into the cups of those near him and then poured some into his own glass. Since there were quite a lot of guests, some waiters helped in filling up everyone's cups.

"Everyone's cups are filled? Good! Sorry for making you all wait for a while! With this, I'd like to have a toast for everyone's hard work! I'm truly grateful towards everyone who worked with me for the Kumalbum album! Thank you to those who composed some of the songs with me, to those who wrote lyrics for some of the songs, to those who sang the songs, and to those who gave support in producing this album that has become number one in sales and ratings! I really am thankful to everyone! _Kanpai!_ "

Everyone yelled out _kanpai_ and started drinking. I didn't want to drink any alcohol so I was given some iced tea instead; Ai on the other hand had some juice. After the toast and everyone finished their first glass, we started eating the feast that was on the table on front of us all. Dinner was buffet style so we were free to choose what we wanted from the variety of foods available; everything looks so delicious. I'll take of this and that, this looks delicious…

Ai and I were sitting in the same table as Manager-san and Naoto-san together with some singers; they're quite famous too!

"Wow, the food tastes really good! It's a good thing that the food didn't get cold yet."

"True. If Manager-san didn't assist Naoto, the food would have indeed become cold."

"Sigh, Naoto hasn't changed much over the years. He still makes people wait as usual. What am I going to do with a brother like him?"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that the bottle was so hard to open!" Naoto-san pouts.

"Then why was I able to open it immediately?"

Naoto-san ignores Manager-san and turns to me and Ai. Manager-san must be thinking something like, "How dare that little brat ignore me!"

"Thank you for coming, Kaori-chan and Mikaze-san. I'm happy that you guys are here!"

"Thank you for inviting us as well, Naoto." Ai said.

"Congratulations for reaching the top spot in the charts, Naoto-san."

"Thank you but I couldn't have done it without everyone! It was a magnificent group effort!"

One of the female singers who were sitting across me was looking at me intently. She then suddenly stood up and went over to me and took a closer look at my face. Everyone was staring at me and her because her face was so close to mine; it feels quite weird.

"U-um…is there something I could help you with?" I asked.

She takes hold of my face which shocked me very much. W-what is she doing?!

"Is there something wrong, Namie-chan?"

N-Namie?! As in Oruma Namie?!  
I looked at the woman's face as she spoke with Naoto-san. I didn't realize that it was really her! She wasn't wearing her signature makeup style so I didn't recognize her right away! It really is the famous singer, Oruma Namie!

"Naoto, is this the little one you were talking about?"

"Yup, that's Yamashita Kaori. She's the one I told you about the other day."

"You're right, she sure is cute!"

Oruma-san starts hugging me tightly; I can't…breathe…help.

"Ka-chan! Ever since Naoto told me about you and lent me some of your albums, I fell in love with your works right away! "

"I-I'm happy to k-know that…Oruma-san…" Air...I need air…help…air…

"Please collaborate with me! I want to work with you!"

Manager-san coughs. "I am Kaori's manager from Shining Agency. We could discuss about that over there right now if you'd like."

"Is that so?! I'd like to talk about it right away!"

Oruma-san released me and I was able to breathe again.  
Manager-san stands up and takes his organizer with him. Oruma-san follows him and they started discussing about Oruma-san's interest in collaborating with me.

"I-I can't believe that that was Oruma Namie-san."

"Haha, Namie-chan and I were friends back in middle school. I've composed some songs for her before like her number one hit 'Time and Time Again'. I told her about you when I became a fan of your work; she liked your works too. When she found out that I got you to be part of my collaboration album, she volunteered to be part of it as well. Haha."

"I like her songs as well. I'm so surprised to meet her in person."

"Looks like you might end up working with her though. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, it is!"

We continued eating and talking at the table. Ai and I also got acquainted with the composers and singers that were present; it was surprising to see meet some big names too. No wonder the album became a success! Naoto-san was able to get really talented people to work with him!

"I'm going to get some more food. Do you want something, Kaori?"

"Ah, no it's okay; you don't have to. I'll get it myself after you come back, Ai."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm good."

Ai then goes off towards the buffet table.

"Kaori-chan,"

Naoto-san was whispering to me so I whispered back.

"What is it, Naoto-san?"

"So is it true that you and Ai dating already?"

"H-how did you know about that?!"

"So you guys are really dating already?! That's so awesome! Big bro told me about it the other day. Don't worry, I'm on your side; I won't tell others about it. I'm so happy for the two of you! I was really hoping that you two would end up together! It's like a fan's dream come true! Haha."

"Sigh. I almost had a heart attack there. Manager-san could have at least told me that he told you. Why did he tell you about it anyway?"

"Well, aside from me pestering him about it, it also has something to do with the announcement that I'll be making in a little while. I had to know whether I should be covering for the two of you or not."

"The announcement? What is it a—"

Ai came back after a while. I noticed that he had a slice of cake with him; it looks really delicious.

He notices that I was staring at the slice of cake and smiles. "You can have it if you want."

"Ah no, I can't just take your cake. I'll just get one for myself."

"Let's share it instead and get another one later."

"Are you sure it's okay, Ai?"

"I don't mind sharing with you."

Ai places the cake between our plates and we started eating it.

"It's delicious and isn't too sweet." He said.

"The cake is also fluffy; it tastes good. Do they have other flavors available?"

"They have your favorite cake."

"They have strawberry shortcake?!"

"Yes. It's at the dessert area beside this cake's display."

"Can we get the strawberry shortcake one next?"

"Okay. Don't eat too much sweets though; you might not be able to sleep later when we get back."

"Oh right. I should rest well tonight since I have work tomorrow."

"What will you be doing tomorrow?"

"I have a mini live performance tomorrow and an autograph signing event."

Naoto-san goes over to Manager-san and starts whispering to him.

"Hey big bro, they're really a gem for the eye, nee?"

"Yes, they sure are. If only we didn't have the 'no love' rule back at the agency, sigh. I wish they could go around and express one another freely; it's quite sad when they're back at the dorm since they have to watch their actions and words."

"Why did Saotome have that kind of rule in the first place anyway?"

"I don't know, Naoto. I don't know. That rule has existed for quite a long time."

Naoto-san then grabbed Manager-san's arm and squeezes it tight.

"Naoto, what the hell are you doing?! That hurts! Let go of my arm!"

"Big bro, big bro, did you see that?!"

"See what?! Ouch!"

"It was so cute when Ai wiped the icing off of the corner of Kaori's mouth! Why are they so cute!"

"Stop! It hurts! Let go of my arm!"

Manager-san tried his best to get Naoto-san's hand off of his aching arm that was probably running turning purple in his suit.

"Naoto, aren't you suppose to announce something!"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!"

Naoto-san releases Manager-san's arm.

"I think everyone is practically almost done eating; most of them are already eating desserts."

Naoto-san stood up and started calling for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, can I have all of your attention please? I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened intently to Naoto-san. I wonder what he's going to be announcing; he's been going at it for a while now.

"You all know that the Kumalbum went straight to number one in the charts both in sales and in popularity. Thanks to that, we're going to have a live concert where the songs from the album are going to be performed live with a few extra songs that I composed recently just for the concert."

Everyone became surprised. For Naoto to have a concert means that the sales and popularity of the album was really good; it means that the people really requested for it.

"My agency has already contacted your respective agencies and managers who have all agreed to let you all perform in the concert. The concert will be in three week's time; I already made the schedule for the practices which your managers have. Don't worry, I made sure that your schedules don't conflict with your current and future projects since I coordinated personally with each of your managers."

Naoto-san is amazing. He actually coordinated with everyone's manager?! There are five composers and around 10 or more singers who were part of the album. Oh, so that's why Manager-san had to tell Naoto-san about me and Ai's relationship…it was because of me and Ai's duet song. If we're going to perform live, then that means that I would be performing that song with Ai on stage; we'd have to "pretend" being lovers.

"I look forward to working with all of you again. Let's give it our all to make this concert the best that anyone has ever been to before!"

Everyone got excited and fired up for the concert. I was excited as well but I was a bit nervous at the same time.

After Naoto-san's announcement, we all continued to eat and talk with one another until it was really late.

"Ka-chan! Come with me, I'll introduce you to some of my friends who were also part of Kumalbum!"

Oruma-san grabbed my arm and was pulling me. I looked at Ai and he gave me a gesture that said I should go. I nodded.

I ended up meeting several singers who were Oruma-san's friends. They were all really nice and most of them were really known in the industry; I feel so honored to meet them. I spent practically the rest of the evening talking with them.

"Ka-chan, are you alright? You seem kind of down now."

"I'm fine, Oruma-san. I think I'm just getting sleepy; it's late after all."

"You should head home then. Let's see…" Oruma-san looks around the place. "Now where is your cute boyfriend?"

"Oruma-san, t-that's—!." My cheeks became red a little.

"I'm only joking, silly! I was just teasing you because you two seem so close; you're so cute to tease! Ah! There he is! Let's go, Kaori! You should head home or else you'd end up sleeping here. Haha. "

Oruma-san dragged me towards Ai and Manager-san.

"Kuma-san, Mika-san, you guys should head home already. Ka-chan's sleepy already; she might end up sleeping here instead."

"I'll go get the car. I'll have the car at the front entrance in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

Ai takes me from Oruma-san. "Thank you for looking after her."

"No problem, Mika-san. Be a good boy and make sure she gets back safely!"

Oruma-san waved goodbye and returned to her friends. Ai leads me to the front of the restaurant and we waited for Manager-san. I was hugging Ai's arm as support.

"Can you stay up until Manager-san comes?"

"Yeah, I can still hold up for a while longer."

It was so quiet outside; the only noise you could hear is the faint voices of everyone inside the restaurant. A few minutes passed and I started humming a little tune to disturb the silence.

Ai hears the tune and recognizes it. "That song..."

I continued to hum with a smile on my face.

"It's _Returned Feelings_ , isn't it?"

I didn't stop humming so I just nodded. Ai listened for a while before joining me; he started humming the song too.

"We'll be performing that song live soon. I think it's a bit embarrassing though."

"Is it because you wrote the lyrics?"

"That's one of the reasons…"

I chuckled a little. "It's one of the reasons? So what's the number one reason then?"

He looks at me. "I'd rather not mention it."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not."

"How come?"

"I refuse to."

"Why?"

Ai chuckles. "It's a secret."

"Sigh, I know you're not easy to crack open so I'll save the energy but one day, I swear, I'll be able to make you tell me the things you're hiding!"

"Good luck to you then." He kisses my forehead as he smiles teasingly.

"Ai, since we're part of the concert then that would mean that we're going to be busy for the next three weeks."

"That's true but I don't mind it at all."

"Really? Won't you get tired from the practice?"

"I won't be that tired since I'd be motivated to perform. You'll be there with me and that's enough to motivate me after all."

I smiled. "I think it's going to be fun."

Manager-san's car arrives after a few minutes. Me and Ai got in the car and went on our way back to the dorm.

"Kaori, I checked your schedule a while ago and it seems that you and Mikaze will start practicing for the concert two days from now. Your practice sessions are scheduled twice a week. Mikaze, I'll give you a copy of the schedule when we get back to the dorm."

"..."

"Noted."

"Kaori is asleep already?"

"Yes, she fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes."

"Does she have her seat belt on?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll drive a little faster."

"Just not too fast, Manager-san."

We arrived at the dorm after an hour or so.

"We're back at the dorm, Mikaze. Are you going to wake up Kaori?"

"No, it's alright; I'll carry her to her room instead. When she wakes up, she finds it hard to go back to sleep; she might not be able to go back to sleep if I wake her up now."

Ai decides to carry me on his back and carried me all the way to my room. He puts me on my bed and covers me with the blanket. He sits down on the side of the bed and looks at my sleeping face; he gets close and kisses my forehead.

"Good night, Kaori. Have pleasant dreams."

"Hnn…"

He was going to stand up but my unconscious body decides to grab his sleeve.

Ai smiles a little and takes my hand off of his sleeve.

"I'd like to stay with you here too but we both know that I can't do that."

He kisses my hand and puts it down on the bed gently.

"It's not yet the right time." he brushes my bangs to the side. "Maybe one day, I'll be able to lie down by your side all night long and keep you warm. We'll just wait a little longer for that time to come."

He stands up and closes the lights on his way to the door.

"Goodnight, Kaori."

* * *

" ** _Take my hand! A promise I swear to you; to you alone and no other. Together, we'll laugh thru life happily. Together, our love will live eternally. I.L.Y. I love you whole he—"_**

"Ah!" I did the spin that was part of the choreography but ended up hugging the floor; I lost my balance again.

"That hurt…"

"Kaori, are you okay?"

"Yes. I messed up again. I'm sorry, Ai."

"It's alright."

Ai helps me get up from the floor. We have to repeat again since I messed up…again…

"We know that you've mastered this performance already but Kaori-chan, you're making a lot of mistakes today. Are you nervous?"

"I won't deny it, Naoto-san; I really am nervous! The concert is just two days from now!"

"You need to relax, Kaori. Don't think too much."

"Mikaze-san is right, you know; relax and take it easy."

"Y-yes!"

"Alright, from the top."

Naoto-san plays the music from the beginning. Ai and I executed our routine and this time, it was good; I didn't make a mistake. I wish I could relax more but this concert is huge and I've never performed in front of so many people before! P-plus…I'm performing with Ai!

"Those last five runs were good! Let's take a break! I'll go cook up something downstairs; I'll call you guys when the food is ready."

"Okay. Thank you, Naoto-san."

Naoto-san left the room and I lied down with my back against the floor; Naoto-san is quite strict when it comes to practices. I closed my eyes for a while but I opened them up suddenly when I felt something cold touch my forehead.

"Ah! Cold!"

"You shouldn't sleep right now. Here, hydrate yourself."

Ai gave me a cold bottle of water; I sat up and I drank it immediately. Water tastes so good when you're tired. Wait, does water even have taste?

"You're clumsy today. What's wrong?"

Ai sits down behind me and leans his back on my back.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong at all. In fact, I'm just too happy and excited."

"For the concert? Is that why you're not doing so well in today's practice?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit distracted by the fact that I'm performing with you for the first time. The thought of being on the same stage as you makes me really happy and nervous."

I shyly drank my water.

"That's cute. You should relax, I'm sure we'll do well on stage."

"Are you excited, Ai?"

"Of course, I wanted to get a chance to work with you and now that wish is granted. I'm thankful to Naoto."

"I'm thankful to him as well. You have nothing to worry about though; you're a professional after all and I'm sure you'll be shining on stage."

"Being a professional or not has nothing to do with it. Just like you, I'm worried of getting distracted too."

"Kaori-chan! Mikaze-san! Food's ready!"

"We're coming, Naoto-san!"

Ai and I got up and went downstairs to eat with Naoto-san; he made steak this time.

"Wow! Naoto-san, isn't this too much?!"

"Nonsense, I want you guys to eat up! Besides, I need you guys to calm down before the concert and because I have something to tell you two."

"Is it bad news or good news, Naoto?"

"Well…a mix?"

"So what's the news?"

"Well…the good news is that the concert will have some special guests; they're famous actors and singers. They're there to help with promotion of the concert though I personally think it is not needed haha."

"So what's the down side?" Ai takes a bite of his steak.

Naoto-san scratches his head. "Management invited someone as a special guest without with consent—Shining Saotome-sensei."

I choked on my water.

*cough cough cough* *cough*

"Saotome-sensei is going to be at the concert?!"

Ai pats and rubs my back.

"I'm afraid so, Kaori-chan. I was surprised as well when I was reviewing the list of special guests."

And here I thought that everything was going to be alright.

"Don't worry about it, Kaori. Since you two are supposed to "pretend" to be lovers, then there's no room for suspicion, right? It's for the song, right?"

I get what Naoto-san is trying to say but I just want to play safe. Huhu.

"Just don't worry about him and ignore his presence in the audience. Just do what you guys want to do on stage; be free to do what you like. Leave everything else to me."

"Okay…"

I still felt a bit uneasy but…I really want to enjoy performing with Ai; there might not be a next time.

"I plan to ignore Saotome. I'm not going to let him spoil my moment with Kaori."

Ai drinks his water and I could tell that he was thinking about something; he's probably worrying a bit.

We finished eating after a while.

"You guys go ahead upstairs and start warming up again; I'll just do the dishes."

"Do you need help in cleaning up?" Ai asks.

"No, it's okay. The two of you just go on ahead upstairs and prepare for some intense polishing when I get up."

"Haha…ha" Naoto-san really is strict with practice.

Ai and I started with vocalization and doing one round of singing only. While we were singing, I noticed that Ai was looking at me and it seems like he's in observing mode; I could tell.

"What's up, Ai? What are you observing this time?"

"Do you have a sore throat?"

"I definitely do not have a sore throat. Why?"

"Your voice sounds like it has changed a bit and you're not singing in your usual style; you've modified your techniques."

"Eh? My voice sounds different? Are you sure?"

Ai nods.

"My voice is probably just tired; we've been practicing crazy since morning. It will get better with some rest."

"If you say so but I suggest you get that checked; I'm quite concerned with the way it sounds."

I touched my throat in worry. I thought that my throat had healed already but it seems that even Ai notices a change in my voice and technique. I should get checked indeed when I have time.


	67. Chapter 67: Kumagai Live Concert

**Chapter 67: Kumagai Live Concert**

"Kyaaaa! We love you, Tatsui!"  
"Namie! Namie! Namie!"  
"Mikaze Ai, you're the best!"  
"This concert is awesome!"  
"I love you, Kaori!"  
"You're all amazing! We want more!"

There are so many people in the stadium; the crowd is really full of energy! You can practically hear them clearly here from the backstage.  
I looked towards the special guests' area and I could see some famous actors and idols; I can see Saotome-sensei enjoying himself. He really did come, huh? Oh lord, butterfly population in my stomach has probably reached a million now.

"Kaori." Ai puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Ah! Yes!" I got surprised and turned around.

"It's time to go to the rising platform underneath the stage; we're going to perform next."

The rising platform is a platform underneath the main stage; it's where you can surprise everyone but coming out of nowhere.

"O-okay. Let's go."

Ai grabs my hand and we went towards under the stage. I was shaking a bit because I was filled with excitement and worry; I'm full of mixed emotions like winning a grand prize from a mini game that you don't really need but need to keep anyway.

"Kaori, you need to relax."

We stepped onto the rising platform.

"Don't worry, I'm with you." He smiles as the platform started going upwards towards the stage on top.

When Ai says things are going to be alright, I feel more relax and safer.

When the rising platform reached the top of the stage, we jumped and landed onto the center stage.

I took a deep breath and shouted, "How's everyone doing so far tonight?!"

Ai and I position ourselves on the stage to prepare for the dancing part of our first duet song.

" ** _Can't stop it!_** "

" ** _The beating heart!_** "

We were going to perform just one song but Naoto-san made one extra song the other day and insisted that we should perform it. The song was called "Heartbeat, Lovebeat"; it's an energetic pop song that you could really dance to; I can't believe that he made us learn and memorize this song and the dance routine within a week. The bright side though is that I get to perform two songs with Ai and I think that it's great.

The song was fast paced so the dancing and singing was quite complicated but manageable. The audience loved the song and I swear I think I saw Saotome-sensei dancing to the song.

The song finishes and the audience was cheering really loud; I feel so happy that they liked it a lot.

Ai gets closer to the audience then waves to them. "Did you all enjoy that number?"

The audience were responding and their response was really positive.

"You guys are definitely energetic and happy, right?"

The audience shouts "Yes!"

"So happy that your heart would beat so strong as if it would jump out of your chest?"

The audience shouts "Yes!" once again.

Ai chuckles. "The feeling is great, isn't it? Being filled by a rushing energy of happiness, getting warmed up all inside, and seeing things in a bright shining light—it's wonderful, isn't it?"

The audience shouts "Yes!" even louder.

"It can be hard and stressful to tell one's feelings but you just can't beat the drive to tell the person, to understand their actions, and learn more about the person you love. After all the trouble to tell them what you feel, your efforts are rewarded by something you can't measure; no words could explain it. This feeling is similar. It's similar to having your feelings returned by the person you love most."

The audience starts shouting in excitement since they knew what song was going to be next.

Ai then looks back to me and holds out his hand.

"It's feels great to love someone and be loved by that person. Isn't that right, Kaori?"

The audience screams happily. I approach Ai and I take his hand which he held gently. The intro of the song " _Returned Feelings_ " starts to play.

I started saying my lines as dictated by Naoto-san. "In this life we have, there is only one you; no one can take the place you've caught in my heart."

"From the beginning."

"Until the end."

Ai and I put our foreheads against each other and together we said, "I will love you whole heartedly."

The audience gets noisy as the intro of the song ends and Ai and I start to sing this humble love song.

* * *

"Magniiiiiiiiiiificent! I can feel the stream of love pouring into my soul and waltzing in my veins! The angel, Mr. Mikaze and the little spark, Ms. Yamashita, make a good pairrr! The way they convey the feeling of love feels so real that you could mistake them as lovers!"

A thought then entered Saotome's mind. He stops dancing and starts to carefully observe Ai and Kaori's performance.

"This feeling…this pulse…could I be mistaking this as the real thing or could this be the real thing?"

He observes Ai's eyes each time he looks at Kaori.

"Those eyes…the way they shine with joy each time he looks at her…It seems that there is a possibility that this could be the real thing after all."

Saotome then enjoys the song until the end. After Ai and Kaori thanks the audience and heads back to the backstage, he gets up from his seat and goes towards the backstage area.

* * *

Naoto-san approaches me and Ai as we entered the backstage.

"You two were brilliant! Your performance was amazing! I'm so proud of the both of you!"

"Thank you, Naoto-san! We did our best!"

"It was very enjoyable to perform with Kaori."

"Haha, I could say the same to you Ai. You had me a little surprised though! You said and did some things that weren't on the script! You had me worried; I wasn't sure what to do!"

"I couldn't help it; sorry about that."

"Liar, you're smiling! You're not sorry at all!"

"Maybe just a little."

I started hitting Ai's back a little.

"Aww! You two just make me want to write more duet songs! You're both just too cute to handle! But seriously, you two were amazing! You guys totally brought the audience into a dream!"

We then heard someone clapping and coming towards us.

"Brrrravo! Brrravoo!"

It was Saotome-sensei. Naoto-san, Ai, and I looked at each other with a little worry.

"Congratulations, Mr. Mikazeeee and Ms. Yaaamashita! You both are such talented iiiidols!"

"Um…t-thank you for the praise, Saotome-sensei. I'm glad you enjoyed the performance."

"I loved it! The two of you did such a great job in conveying the feelings of the songs that I thought of the two of you as real lovers; it was very convincing."

Ai takes a quick look at me.  
"I'm guessing that it was all pretend but could I be wrong, Ms. Yamashita?"

Saotome-sensei is pressuring me. I can definitely feel that he's trying to see if we were really just pretending to be lovers.

"W-what are you talking a-about, Saotome-sensei?"

"You two were quite comfortable with each other. Tell me, how did the two of you become so close?"

I looked at Ai in worry.

"I'm glad to know that you were convinced by our performance; it's the fruit of all our hard work."

"Hm? Hard work? What do you mean, Mr. Mikazeee?"

Ai looks at Naoto-san.

"A-ah yes, that's because of the rigorous training that I conducted myself! I wanted to make sure that the audience would be pulled into the song by making them look and feel like lovers! That's right! Naoto Kumagai strikes again!"

"Hmmm…is that so? Then you did a good job in training them, my boyyy!"

"Thank you, sir! Oh! You should get back to your seat since the next song will start soon; Namie-chan will be performing next!"

"Ms. Nami? I haven't seen her in a longgg time! I should get back to my seat then! See you all! Ciaooo!"

"Enjoy the concert, sir!"

Naoto-san waves to Saotome-sensei.

"Mikaze-san that was a nice save!"

"We're lucky that Saotome believed you though; I was a little worried as well."

My hand won't stop shaking; that scared me quite a bit.

"Are you alright, Kaori?"

"I-I'm fine. I just got scared a bit."

Ai seems quite sad; he holds my hand tightly.

"Hey, why don't the two of you go on to your dressing rooms or something and relax for now? Both of you have finished your respective songs already so your next appearance is at the end of the concert during the finale where everyone sings. If you guys are hungry, we can order some food or big bro might have already bought some."

"I'm going to just rest in the dressing room. How about you, Ai?"

"I was planning to rest as well."

"Are you alright, Ai? You look a bit pale."

"I'm just tired."

"You go on ahead to the dressing room. I'll go get some drinks and snacks from Manager-san."

Ai went ahead to the dressing room while I went to look for Manager-san.

Where is Manager-san? My phone is back at the dressing room…I looked around the hallways of the area hoping that he would be wandering around. Maybe he's at—ah! There he is!

"Mana—"

I was going to call out to him but as I got nearer to the corner of the hallway where he stood, I noticed that he was talking to someone—it's a really beautiful woman. Is she an actress? Manager-san seems to be angry with her though; I think he doesn't like her. I decided to wait for them to finish talking; it really seems like Manager-san dislikes her a lot. After some time, the woman notices me staring at them; she smiles at me and leaves. Her smile was really beautiful but somehow, I felt uncomfortable; her smile sent chills down my spine. Manager-san then sees me and calls out to me.

"Kaori, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Manager-san. Ai and I finished our songs so our next performance would be during the finale with everyone else; we're going to rest in the dressing room until then."

"Ah, so you came looking for me for food." He holds up a plastic bag.

I smiled and nodded.

"Here you go then. It has enough snacks and bento for the two of you inside; there's also two medium bottles of water."

"Thank you, Manager-san. By the way, who was that woman just now? Is she an actress? She was really pretty."

Manager-san's smiling face suddenly turned really bitter and angry.

"That woman is not a good person; you hear me? She's not worth mentioning or talking about. You stay away from her as much as possible! If you see her ever again, don't talk to her; don't even look at her! You absolutely must not associate yourself with that witch!"

I was surprised that Manager-san could be that angry. It must be something serious for him to be like this. I went off with the food and headed towards the dressing room.

"Ai, I got the food from Manager-san."

Ai was sitting on front of one of the vanity mirrors and he had his arms and head on the table. He didn't answer me so does that mean he's sleeping? I went over to him and took a look.

He's sleeping.  
I put the food down and took a jacket from the clothes hanging in the closet. I went over to Ai and I placed the jacket over him; I don't want him to get cold. I sat down on a chair beside him and watched him sleep. I think that this is the first time I've seen Ai sleep; he's so peaceful to look at.

I just stayed there by his side as he slept peacefully until it was almost time for the concert finale.

*knock knock*

Naoto-san entered the dressing room.

"Kaori-chan, Mikaze-san, it's almost time for the finale performance."

He notices Ai.

"Is he sleeping?"

I nodded.

"Well, you'll have to wake him up now. I leave it to you, Kaori-chan."

Naoto-san leaves the dressing room and went off to find the other singers.

"Ai, wake up; it's almost time for the finale."

"Wake up, Ai. Wake up."

He's not moving at all; I'm worried now. I started shaking him more.

"Hey Ai, if this is a joke, it's not funny at all! Don't be like that! It's not funny!"

"Ai! Wake up!"

I was shaking him a lot and raised my voice but he still wouldn't wake up; I was panicking. An unpleasant thought crossed my mind and it made me start crying; some of my tears fell on his cheek.

"A-Ai!..."

"Hnn…Kaori?"  
He finally woke up! Thank God! I was really worried!

He touches his cheek; it was wet. He then looks up at me and realizes that his cheek was wet because I was crying.

"Kaori, what's wrong?! Why are you crying?"

He gets up immediately.

"It's your fault!"

"What?"

"I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up no matter what I did; you weren't responding at all! I thought that something might have happened to you!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm sorry…" Ai hugs me to try and stop me from crying.

I calmed down after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry…"

"N-no, it's my fault. I jumped into a conclusion and overreacted. I'm sorry…"

Ai kisses my forehead. "You didn't overreact. If I were in your position, I think I would have thought and acted the same."

I hugged Ai.

"We should get going. Naoto-san and the others are probably already gathering at the backstage for the finale."

"We should hurry then. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize anymore, Ai; it's okay."

We hurried to get to the backstage with everyone else. We got into position and when the Naoto-san finished his closing remarks, all of us singers stormed the stage and performed one final song together with Naoto-san. The finale was amazing! All of our voices blend so well and our choreography was perfect. The audience was so loud that I couldn't even hear myself sing anymore. Haha. Everyone's face was smiling brightly and their cheers were full of happiness. I will never forget this concert; I never will. Not only is this concert the biggest performance I've had so far, but this is also the first time that I got to perform with Ai and the first time that we got to be lovers in front of other people's eyes for a moment.

"Thank you for coming, everyone!"

Naoto-san then gave us the signal. We all lined up across the stage and in unison, "Thank you and see you all again!"

The audience cheered and clapped their hands even more. Before we could accept it, the concert ended and it was time to close the stage.


	68. Chapter 68: Suspicion

**Chapter 68: Suspicion  
**  
Being the celebratory type of person, Naoto-san invited us all again for dinner after the concert. This time, he treated all of us to a traditional Japanese restaurant that he loves so much. Everyone sits on the floor and on front of us was an extremely long low wooden table filled with different types of dishes; it looks so delicious. There was a television set at one side of the room which was for karaoke.

"I really love you all! You all did a wonderful job! You all went beyond my expectations! I want to hug all of you if I could just fit you all in my arms! Let's enjoy tonight!"

"Ka-channn!"

Oruma-san runs towards me and grabs my arm; she's pulling me up. What is she trying to do?

"Oruma-san, w-what—"

She gives me a microphone as she pulls me towards the karaoke corner.

"Ka-chan, sing with me! Get ready, your part is starting!"

"A-ah! O-okay!"

The intro of the song ends and I start singing the song that Oruma-san picked; it's a duet with her.

Everyone was listening and cheering for me and Oruma-san; we actually sound good together.

"Woohoo! You go girls!"  
"Let me join in too!"  
"Two beautiful ladies singing while we're drinking…what more can we ask for?"  
"I want to choose the next song!"

Naoto-san sits beside Ai to watch Oruma-san and I.

"Look at those two, they're so cute! They should be my next project!" Naoto-san said.

"No way."

"Why not? They will surely become a great duo; they'll be a hit! They sound really good! They'll be a sweet treasure on stage!"

"I know that. That's why I don't want you to push thru with it; she won't have any free time if ever."

"Haha! You're quite selfish aren't you, Mikaze-san?"

Naoto-san pats Ai's back several times.

"Ka-chan! That was the best duet I've ever had so far! Let's do one more song, please!"

Oruma-san is hugging me tightly again…air…air…

"S-sure…if it means I can breathe again!"

"Haha! What song should we choose?"

Oruma-san and I scan thru the song booklet.

"I want to sing this one!" I pointed at a song.

"Alright! Let's enter the song number!"

The song starts playing and Ai recognizes the song. Oruma-san and I starts singing and enjoyed ourselves.

"Mikaze-san, that's one of your songs right? What was the title again? I forgot."

"It's her favorite from one of my albums; _The Fragrance below the Mountain_."

"That's sweet!"

Ai watches Kaori as she enjoys herself.

"Oruma-san, the next song is starting."  
"Ah! Hold on! Let me finish my sake first!"  
"Haha. Don't drink too much though or else you won't be able to read the lyrics."  
"Don't worry! I got this under control!"

Oruma-san starts singing but she's saying the lyrics of a completely different song and is just trying to fit it into the melody of the song she's supposed to sing. Everyone laughs as she goes on trying to fit different lyrics into the song.

"Mikaze-san, do you really like Kaori-chan?"

"Yes. Without a doubt in my mind and heart, I like her very much; I wouldn't let go of her."

Naoto-san smiles. "Haha. I can tell by the way your eyes look at her. Don't let your love for her go to waste, you hear me? Do your best to keep her. I'll tell you something; just don't tell it to other people. When I was studying at the academy, I had a girlfriend back then; she was a fellow composer. We knew that it was against the rules to have a romantic relationship but we couldn't help it; we loved each other. We did our best to hide it but one day, we made a mistake and Saotome-sensei found out about our relationship."

"What happened after?"

"Not only did Saotome-sensei make us break up, he made sure that there was no time for us to see each other until we graduated. We got busy and because of that, the fire burned out and we became workaholics; we never got to see each other during and after graduation. When I think about her, I can't help but feel guilty. I felt that I should have fought harder for her, you know. She was a special person and will always be in my memories; I can't get over her. Listen, if ever Saotome-sensei finds out about you two, be strong. If you really love her very much, then you really won't let go of her."

The party continued with everyone getting hooked up at karaoke and drinking some good sake. When Oruma-san was really drunk, I asked someone to substitute for me and went back to Ai before Oruma-san could realize I switched out.

"Finally, I can sit down and eat! Oruma-san wouldn't give me a break!"

"Haha. You seemed to be enjoying yourself though."

"I did. It was tiring but fun! Why don't you go and sing as well, Ai?"

"It's alright. They might not let go of me after I join them; I wouldn't want that."

I looked at the food on the table and they sure all look delicious! I don't know which to try first! Maybe the salmon? Tuna? Eel? Beef? Chicken?

"Kaori."

I turned to Ai. "Ye—Hmphn?!"

"Does it taste good?"

I nodded since my mouth was full. I can't believe he just fed me the piece of food with his mouth! T-that's too much, Ai!

"Do you want more of that?"

I swallowed the food in my mouth. "Yes, it's delicious! But don't do that again!" my face blushing red as he looked at me teasingly.

As time passed, Naoto-san became drunk from all the sake he drank; he's a talkative drunk. Looking at everyone, I think they're all drunk; it's only Manager-san, Ai, and I who were still sober since we weren't drinking alcohol.

"Naoto-san! Let's sing a song!"  
"Okay! Okay! What do you want to sing?!"  
"Let's sing whatever!"  
"Whatever? I don't know that song!"  
" _Whatever! Whatever! This song is not real! Whateveeeer_!"  
"So that's how it goes! Whatever goes! _Whateverrrr! Whateberrrr!_ "  
"Berrrr! Berrrr! Burrr!"

*cough cough cough*

I choked on my drink as I watched Naoto-san and one of the singers make up such a silly song out of nowhere; it's so funny to watch! Now some of the female singers are dancing to their song! I hope someone is recording this on video!

"Haha! *cough cough* Hahaha!"

"Take it easy; you spilled some water on yourself."

"Haha! I couldn't help it! They're so funny!"

Ai smiles and hands me a handkerchief to wipe myself with.

"I agree with you, Kaori. They're really silly to watch; they've lost themselves to the alcohol."

Ai then slips his left hand onto my right hand and intertwines our fingers together.

"Ai, what if they see?"

"No one will see. It's under the table and everyone is too distracted by Naoto-san and company."

He gently tightens his grip on my hand; it feels nice. When someone approaches us or would look our way, Ai would momentarily take his hand away from mine. When no one is looking, he would hold my hand again; I'm amazed at how he's so good at hiding this.

We were all having so much fun that we didn't notice the time; it was almost midnight.

"Kaori, Mikaze, we should get going."

"Okay, we should tell Naoto-san that we're leaving."

The three of us looked over to the karaoke corner of the room and saw that Naoto-san was already half naked while singing a song with full passion and drive.

"I think we should just leave without him knowing." Ai said.

"I think that would be good. Let's go to the car now before he sees us leaving."

The three of us slowly got up and tried to be as sneaky as possible but Naoto-san noticed us.

"Where do you think you're all going?! Come back! Sing with meeee!"

We immediately went towards the exit as everyone else held Naoto-san to prevent him from chasing after us.

"Naoto really is crazy since birth. How on earth did he become my brother?" Manager-san was embarrassed by Naoto-san's behavior tonight. I would feel the same if my brothers acted like that in front of my friends and co-workers; I would probably not show my face for some time if that happened haha.

"We're already near the agency. Do you guys want me to drive you all the way to the front of the dorm or just until the agency building?"

"Just until the agency building." Ai said.

"Alright."

Manager-san reaches the agency building after a few minutes and drops us off from there.

"Good night, you two. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Manager-san. Drive safely." I waved at him as he drove away.

Ai and I started walking towards the dorm; we were holding hands as we walked. The nights sure are cold these days.

"Are you free any time tomorrow?" Ai asked.

"If I remember my schedule correctly, I think that I'm free in the afternoon. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Liar. You're smiling again."

"Is it strange for me to smile?"

"It's just that it means you're thinking of something or you're going to do something."

"Perhaps."

When the dorm was in sight, Ai lets go of my hand. "We're back…"

"Yeah…we're back to the dorm."

We looked at each other with bittersweet smiles before entering the dorm. However, our bittersweet smiles turned into shocked faces when an unexpected person was sitting in the lobby of the dorm.

"Good eveninggg, to the both of you. It's almost miiidnight; where did you two come from?"

"G-good evening, Saotome-sensei. Naoto-san had an after party for everyone; we were all having so much fun that we didn't notice the time."

"What about you, Saotome? What are you doing here at the dorm at such a time?"

"I was just visiting the dorm, Mr. Mikaze. I couldn't stay still after the magniiificent concert! The energy and pulse of the songs still run thru my veins! Especially your performances; I couldn't take my mind off of them."

"I truly commend your performances together; I really do. What really gave an impression on me was your acting and dancing. The both of you did a rather excellent job."

"As mentioned before, it's all thanks to Nao—"

"Yesss Mr. Mikaze, it's all thanks to Mr. Kumagai however, I believe his training alone could not have developed such natural movements and emotions; there must have been something else that helped you both do such a beautiful performance."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not saying anything, Mr. Mikaze. I am just simply curious as to how you and Ms. Yamashita pulled off such a wonderful job; it intrigues me."

Saotome-sensei then stands up from the sofa and walks towards Ai.

"Lately, you've been shining even brighter than before. That's good since it brings out even more of your talent and potentials; it's very good."

He then turns to me; I feel really nervous.

"Ms. Yamashita, I could say the same to you. You've been working really hard and have been receiving many offers lately; you're in demand. You are no longer a spark but a burning flame; I just hope that the flame would not die out due to the wind."

Saotome-sensei was smiling at me but I felt a strange vibe from him; it's like he's trying to look into my mind or something. He really is suspecting something.

"I should leave you both to rest. Tomorrowww is another wonderful day to spread the love of music and dazzle people! I'll take my leave now. Goooodnight!"

Saotome-sensei walks towards the door but stops just when the door was in front of him.

"Be careful. Pretending could lead to the real thing unless it wasn't pretend from the start. We all know the rule now, don't we? It's best to follow that rule."

He opens the door and leaves quietly.

I know...I know...I know! I know the rule! I shouldn't have feelings for Ai but I just can't! I just can't throw away my feelings for him. I've reached a point of no return; I can't let go of them just like that. I've fallen for him too deep...I really love him from the bottom of my heart.

"Goodnight, Ai. I'll go on ahead; I feel tired."

"Kaori…"

I went straight to my room without looking back at Ai; I just want to lie down on my bed and cover myself with all my pillows and blanket. I just want to hide myself away.


	69. Chapter 69: Sleeping Angel

**Chapter 69: Sleeping Angel**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello~  
Just wanted to say that this chapter is from Ai's point of view :3

* * *

The temperature today is quite cool; there're a lot of white fluffy clouds that are floating gently in the blue sky. The morning is so peaceful and quiet. It's good to be back at the dorm; this morning's job was a bit tiring. There was too much talking…sigh.

I entered the lobby and Hijirikawa Masato was there on one of the sofas; he was reading a book. He noticed me when he heard the sound of the door closing.

"Mikaze, good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Masato."

"Did you just come from work?"

"Yes, I just came back from Radiant Live radio station; I was part of Morning Star's morning program."

"Eh? Morning Star starts airing at 5:00 am in the morning. What time did you wake up to reach the radio station? It's quite far from the dorm."

"I was awake by 3:10 am and reached the radio station by 4:20 am."

"That's really quite early."

"Yes but I think it's better to be early than to be late especially since the program was to be live."

"You've made a good point."

The air between us seems to be quite awkward. I think it is to be expected since Masato had feelings for Kaori; I heard about this from Kaori herself.

"So how are things on your end, Mikaze? How's your relationship so far with Shinomiya and Kurusu?"

"Though the two of them are quite a handful, I believe that we are all getting along quite well; I've grown to find their presence desirable."

"It's good to know that you're all getting along."

Masato looks at me for a moment before looking back at his book.

"What about your relationship with Kaori?"

"We're…getting along as well."

"I see…Can I ask you a question, Mikaze?"

"Go ahead."

"I won't beat around the bush; are you dating Kaori?"

"If ever you two are indeed dating, I won't tell anyone else. I just…want to know your relationship with her for personal reasons which I think you know."

"My relationship with Kaori…we are indeed dating; we have been for quite a while now."

"So I was right…"

"Right?"

"I had a feeling that you two were already dating. You see, Kaori has a certain habit that shows she likes something or someone; she always shows that habit when she's with you. Recently, I've noticed that her habit has been showing even more; I thought that perhaps something really good happened to her such as having her feelings returned."

He's quite an observant person; I'm quite impressed. However, he knows that Kaori loves me and that I love her back. Does it bother him in any way? I wonder if he still harbors feelings for Kaori. Does he still see her in that way? I would really like to know for my own personal reasons as well.

"Masato, I'd like to ask you a question as well."

"Hm? What would that be?"

"Do you still have feelings for Kaori?"

Masato was a little surprised by my question. He closes his book and looks at me.

"I'm not going to lie to you. To tell you the truth, I still love Kaori; my feelings for her have not changed."

So Masato still loves her…Does this mean that he—

"However, I don't intend to interfere with your relationship with her."

"I do love her but when I look at her being with you, she's happy. I don't want to neither cause any harm to her nor do I wish to make her unhappy. She truly loves you very much, Mikaze; she's happy being with you. If she's happy being with you then I'd rather help her keep that happiness than lose it. Back then, when she told me that she didn't look at me in the same way that I look at her, she asked me if we could remain as friends. I told her that I would like that very much and I also told her then that if ever she would find someone that she'd love and enjoy being with, I would support her as long as that man would keep her safe and happy. I really do love her but I feel that it's not right to force myself onto her or to try keeping her for myself; I just really want her to be happy."

"Thank you, Masato."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for taking care of Kaori until now and thank you for approving of me; I promise that I will keep her safe and make her happy."

Masato smiles. "Thank you as well for accepting her with open arms. I will not forgive any actions that would make her cry and unhappy, you hear me?"

Ai smiles. "Yes, I'll remember that."

"You're not as emotionless as I first thought."

"She knows that very well."

"I wish the best of luck for the both of you. Please be careful of Saotome; be wary of him."

"Yes, he is quite a threat. I do worry about him a little; he might already suspect me and Kaori after watching our live performance."

"Is that so? Please, feel free to ask for my help any time; I'll be happy to help you both if needed."

"Alright, I'll remember that."

"May I know who else knows about your relationship?"

"Aside from you and Manager-san, Haruka and Kumagai Naoto know about it."

"At least our allies are good. It surprises me though that Shinomiya and Kurusu don't know about you and Kaori; I thought that they would be the first to notice since the four of you are often together."

"Yes, I'm glad that Kaori and I have support from such good people. We really are thankful for everyone's help and concern. I'm not surprised that Natsuki and Syo haven't noticed yet; they're not as keen compared to you."

"I suppose so. Good luck to all of us."

I left the lobby and was on my way back to my room but then I thought about Kaori. I checked the time and it was 8:30 am. She usually wakes up at around 9:30 am when she sleeps late; she's probably still asleep right now. She slept late last night because she was memorizing and studying some scripts and materials. I hope she didn't forget to lock her door before sleeping; I should go and check.

I went to her room and turned the doorknob; the door opened. As I thought, the door was left unlocked. Sigh.

I was going to close and lock the door when I noticed the papers scattered on the floor. I went inside to pick up the papers; it turns out they were all music sheets and script pages. As I picked up the papers from the floor, I felt a light breeze coming from behind me. I turned to look at the windows and two of them were opened; she probably forgot to close them last night. I collected all the papers and placed them into her desk's drawer; I hope that there aren't any missing pages. I then went over to the windows that were open and closed them right away.

She really is careless when she lacks sleep. Was she like this before she entered the academy? It's kind of hard to believe that she would be this careless knowing she lived with her younger brother and without her parents for quite some time; I pictured her to be more responsible than this. It was quite cold last night; I hope she didn't get too cold or sick because of the open windows.

"Hnn…"

Eh? Did I wake Kaori?

"Hnnn…"

I went over to the side of her bed and bent down to check on her; she's still asleep. She looks so peaceful and comfortable; so vulnerable. It would probably be nice if I could sleep beside her.

"Hnn…" She's squirming in her sleep.

Is she having a dream? I wonder what she is dreaming about; I do hope it's not unpleasant.

"Hnn…Ai…"

She said my name; is she having a dream about me?

I thought that it would be amusing to talk to her while she's dreaming; perhaps she'd answer back to me? I decided to respond to her out of curiosity.

"What is it, Kaori? I'm right here."

"Don't…go…nnn…"

"I won't be going anywhere then. I'll stay here by your side for a little while longer."

"Hnn…"

She's really sleep talking; I find it cute in a way.

"Sleep …with me…"

I got a bit surprised with her request. I know what she meant by those words but its other connotation also entered my mind. Of course I wouldn't do that to her in a situation such as this but it doesn't mean that there's a zero percent probability of me attacking her if she's like this; she's so vulnerable.

"You should have said 'sleep beside'; be careful with your words. Who knows what I would do if you're like this. I'm still a man after all."

Kaori squirms and chuckles in her sleep.

"Ai…"

"Kaori, I can't do that; you already know why."

"Hnn…bu…t…"

Her expression saddened. She really wants me to stay with her; I don't want to leave her side yet either but…What should I do?

"Listen Kaori, I can't stay in the bed with you but will it be enough if I sit on the side of the bed instead?"

"Hnnn…." She smiles.

I got up and sat on the side of her bed; she moved a bit closer to me and cuddled on my side. The sight is quite adorable. I want to hug her so badly but she'll wake up.

"You're too comfortable."

The smile on her face suggests that she's good; she's enjoying herself and so am I. I think it's alright to indulge ourselves from time to time as long as there's no one else around. However, I do wish that moments like this weren't called a luxury but rather something normal. It's strange and saddening to know that though we're a couple, we don't get to act as one; we're constantly hiding what we really are and what we feel and think. Holding your hand, hugging you, saying "I love you", how wonderful it would be to openly do and to say those things to you whenever and wherever we may be; I want to love you freely.

"Hnn…Ai…nnn…"

"Yes?"

"I love…you."

"I love you too very much."

I decided to stay here by her side for a while longer before going back to my room but I started to feel sleepy as I watched her sleep comfortably.

* * *

"…?" I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying down and tucked in on a bed. Kaori was in my arms; she's still asleep. I carefully got up from the bed to not wake her up and looked at my surroundings; I was still in her room. I checked the time and it was already afternoon; we've slept for quite a while.

The side of the bed rustles.

"Kaori?"

She slowly opens her eyes and gets surprised to see me beside her on her bed.

"Hnn…Ai?"

"Good afternoon."

She sits up and rubs her eyes a little; her bed hair is quite neat. She looks at me for a while and places her hand on my cheek.

"Ai?! It's really you?! W-what are you doing here?" she seems to be a bit flustered.

"When I came back from work this morning, I decided to check up on you; you left your door unlocked and your windows were open. You really need to be more careful. You're a woman; what if someone enters your room while you're asleep with malicious intent?"

"Ah! I did forget! I promise I won't forget next time! I'm sorry."

I pat her head. "Seriously though, be more careful; don't make me worry about you too much. I'm telling you now that I would not know what to do if something were to happen to you."

"You're right…I'm sorry, Ai. I'll be more careful from now on."

I brush her bangs to the side of her face and I tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"By the way Ai, if you came to just check up on me, why are you on my bed?" she looks at me intently.

"I must have ended up sleeping while watching you sleep; you seemed really comfortable."

"Y-you were watching me sleep?!"

"I wasn't planning to but you wouldn't let me leave." I pouted a little but it wasn't out of annoyance but rather some sort of joy.

"Eh? What do you mean? I was asleep."

"You were sleep talking and then you grabbed my sleeve when I tried to leave so I sat beside you for a while then the next thing I knew was I fell asleep beside you on the bed."

"So…that wasn't a dream?! It was real?! But he's not wearing a necklace around his neck with a blue stone dangling from the chain; I don't think he has anything like that at all. Does that mean that that was a dream? I'm really confused right now…"

She became a bit restless and I think she was saying something but I didn't hear it properly; now she's talking to herself.

"Kaori, what did you say? I didn't quite catch what you said; you were speaking too softly."

"I-it's nothing! I just got distracted for a moment; I guess my head is still fuzzy from sleeping. Haha."

I pressed my forehead against hers. "Now you're lying to me. You're hiding something from me."

"N-no, I'm not…w-well…"

"I'll let it go this time; just this once. Anyway, in exchange, I did get to see something good this morning. I saw a really cute sleeping angel."

She covers her face in embarrassment; it's adorable when she does that. Sometimes I worry that she'd get teased or picked up by other men when Manager-san and I are not around; she can be cute without trying and her personality is really pleasant. I just want to keep her all to myself.

"So Ai, how was your work this morning?"

"It was quite tiring; there was too much talking so early in the morning."

"I wasn't able to catch the program because I didn't wake up when my alarm rang."

"It's alright. It was too early in the morning anyway; I'd rather have you sleep and rest than to listen to the program."

"But I wanted to listen to the program...because you were in it."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Eh?! I-is there something wrong, Ai? You're acting a bit different."

"There's nothing wrong. I just want to hug you all of a sudden, that's all. You're really soft and warm. I'd like to stay like this for a while; I was holding back a lot of intentions earlier."

"Y-you're kind of clingy today."

"I guess I am." I kissed the side of her neck and it made her flinch. I suppose that was a bit too much for her since she suddenly grabbed my shirt and I could feel her temperature rising quickly.

"A-Ah! A-Ai!"

"Haha. I'm sorry; I couldn't contain the urge to do that. Did you dislike it?"

"Y-you're such a bully."

"Just let me be spoiled today; I won't be around next week."

"Oh yeah, you and everyone else won't be around next week because you'll all be having a trip to Shining Agency's resort house."

"It's supposed to be a bonding session with everyone and a reward for the good job we've been doing lately. "

"It sounds fun! Enjoy your trip and take some pictures too so that I could see the place!"

"I will."

"Haruka will be going with you all, right? Sigh, I'll be having the whole dormitory to myself then. Haha."

Kaori didn't say another word after that; she probably feels lonely about it. To be honest, I'd rather not go with everyone but I don't really have a choice and if Kaori and I were left alone at the dorm, Saotome will probably come by more often than ever.

"Are you feeling lonely about it? I'll be back before you know it so don't be sad."

"I know…I just can't help it. Even though it's just for one week, I'll miss you."

"I feel the same; I'll miss you too."

She smiles at me a little but her smile was quite sad and then she wraps her arms around me and returns my hug.

"Kaori, your work is in the evening right?"

"Yes, I'm free until then."

I pushed Kaori down on the bed and went on top of her.

"Then, I'll just stay with you right here until then."

"U-uh…w-wha—?!"

She immediately covers her face with her left hand.

"Don't cover your face; I like looking at the expressions you make. Your embarrassed expression is too cute to miss; I won't be seeing it for some time."

I take her hand off of her face; she's really red and she won't look at me in the eyes. It's really cute and I like the honesty in her expressions especially the expressions of her eyes.

"A-Ai, you're staring…a bit too much…It's making me feel uncomfortable."

I slowly leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Kaori."

She closes her eyes tightly and I can feel her warming up again. I gently kiss her soft lips and slowly moved down to her neck.

I took my time and savored her warmth and taste.

"W-wait…A-Ai…"

"Don't worry; I won't do "that" to you. I'm not that uncontrollable but if you are going to be this cute and vulnerable, I can't predict what would happen next and I can't promise you anything."

I have to admit, if she didn't speak, things could have led to that. I honestly thought that I would lose control of myself for a moment; that was quite frightening. I decided to just hug her and bury ourselves in her soft bed before I could do anything else to her. This is the first time that I've found it difficult to restrain myself; it's quite troublesome.

"What has gotten into you today? Y-you're acting really…different. Am I really awake or am I still dreaming?"

"I'm not exactly sure either of the reason behind my behavior at the moment. Somehow, I just really want to be as close as I can to you and hold you very much in my arms. Perhaps I act this way because I can't contain my love for you which may be overflowing."

Having her in my arms really makes me feel happy and at ease.

*knock knock knock*

Kaori and I jumped in surprise.

"Eh? Who could that be?"

"You should answer the door, Kaori."

"What about you? What if it's Saotome-sensei or the others?"

"Since the person is knocking on your door, it's definitely not Saotome. I'll go hide myself in your bathroom."

"Okay."

Kaori answers the door as I locked myself in her bathroom. I could hear them speaking when I stand close to the bathroom's door.

"Yes?"

"Yamashita!" Camus points at Kaori with his scepter; he seems to be in a bad mood.

"Y-yes! What is it, Camus-senpai?!"

"Have you seen Aijima? I've been looking for him all over the place!"

"Eh? I'm sorry, Camus-senpai; I haven't seen Cecil at all. I've been in my room the whole time since I just woke up a few hours ago."

"Then pardon me for disturbing you then."

Camus was about to leave when he noticed something beside my desk.

"May I ask who owns those shoes?" he points at them with his scepter.

Shoes?

"A-ah Camus-senpai, those are mine!"

"They're men's shoes."

I forgot that I removed my shoes when before sitting on Kaori's bed.

"Haha…I use that pair for when I'm working as Kaoru. I guess I forgot to put them back in my shoe rack."

"They seem different and larger than the ones you usually use when you're playing as Kaoru."

"I bought the wrong size for this pair. I was really disappointed when I got back and checked the shoes ones more; I should have checked it again before paying."

Camus didn't seem convinced enough by Kaori's story. "Be more careful then. I shall take my leave."

"Good luck in finding Cecil, Camus-senpai."

Camus leaves and Kaori closes the door. She then knocks at her bathroom door, signalling Ai to come out.

"It was Camus-senpai; he was looking around for Cecil."

"I heard that he asked about my shoes. I forgot to put them away; I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I told him that I use them when I'm working as Kaoru."

Kaori sighs in relief. I'm relieved as well that nothing happened.

*growwwwwwl*

"Eh?! U-um…"

"I guess I'm hungry? Haha. I haven't eaten since I woke up."

"Oh, that's right. When was the last time you ate, Kaori?"

"Uhm…I think it was…uh…yesterday's lunch?"

"Yesterday's lunch?! Didn't you eat dinner?!"

"Ehehe…I was concentrated on working that I forgot to eat again."

"Go and get changed then; I'll wait for you."

"Eh? You'll eat lunch with me?"

"Of course, I will. "

Kaori goes into her bathroom to get changed since I'm in the room. I patiently waited for her to finish when my phone rang.

*beep beep beep*

I opened my phone; it's a message from the professor.

 _"It's been a while, Ai! I was surprised when I received your message yesterday. I'll be returning to the agency sometime in the evening. I'll see you at the lab later."_

I replied to him and put my phone back into my pocket. It's been a while since my last maintenance check up; I thought it would be wise to be checked before the trip next week to ensure no problems would occur. Also, I don't want anything like that to unexpectedly happen again—that time in the dressing room back at the Kumagai concert was very much unexpected; I suddenly shut down and couldn't restart. What if my program gets corrupted or what if I lose some data which are my memories? Worst case scenario would be the possibility that I won't wake up the next time that happens. I don't even know the cause of that incident…

"…A…i…..Ai…H..ey…Ai!"

I jumped in surprise; it was just Kaori calling my name.

"Ai, are you really okay?"

She's worried.

"I'm fine."

"Really? You've never spaced out like that before; you looked like you were in deep thought. Ever since that incident in the dressing room, you haven't been yourself lately. Are you sick? Is something bothering you? Please tell me."

"It's nothing. Maybe I'm just tired or maybe I'm just having some mood swings. I'm really okay so don't think about it too much. Let's go?"

"Okay…"

I took Kaori's hand and we went on our way out.

"Ah, wait!"

"Did you forget something?"

"We can't go out together…especially while we're holding hands…"

Her expression became a little sad. Slowly, she lets go of my hand and her warmth slowly fades away. I felt quite frustrated because I knew that she was right; our actions would raise more suspicion.

"…I'll go ahead to the place first. I'll see you there after a few minutes."

"I'll leave thru the back of the dorm; I'll see you in a few minutes."

I left ahead towards the restaurant we decided on. On my way out, I saw Camus scolding Cecil. Cecil sees me and looks at my direction which caused Camus to see me as well.

"Mikaze? Are you going out?"

"Yes, I won't be returning for a while; I might be out until the evening."

Camus looks at my shoes.

"What are you thinking of at the moment, Camus?"

"Your shoes just look awfully familiar."

"Perhaps you've seen someone with the same pair; maybe the person bought it from the same shop or has the same style."

"That is one possibility. Where have you been all day? Kotobuki has been looking for you. I'm not sure why he was looking for you since I wasn't listening since he usually talks nonsense."

As Camus talked to me, I gave Cecil a signal to escape; he was quite pleased for the chance to leave. As the conversation dragged on a bit and Cecil was gone, it was my turn to leave and meet up with Kaori.

"Camus, it seems that Cecil has disappeared."

He quickly looks behind him.

"How dare he leave without my permission and behind my back! I will hunt that cat down and strip off its so-called nine lives!"

Camus immediately starts looking for Cecil once again in rage; I immediately left as well.

* * *

I entered the restaurant and looked for Kaori.

"You took a while, Ai; I was surprised to arrive here first. I was starting to think that something might have happened."

"I ran into Camus on my way out of the dorm; I was caught in conversation. Have you ordered?"

"Not yet. I didn't know what to pick for you so I decided to wait for you instead."

We took our time eating and had a fun conversation however, time did fly by fast and evening came very quickly.

*ring ring ring*

Kaori took out her phone and answered her call.

"Hello? …Okay, I'll go back to the agency. See you in a while, Manager-san."

She ends her call and puts away her phone.

"Is Manager-san going to pick you up already?"

"Yeah. He's already waiting at the agency."

She was putting a smile on her face but she seems to be a little down. When we were walking back to the agency, she didn't utter a single word; it bothers me when she's too quiet.

"There he is. I'll be going now, Ai. See you tomorrow."

"Take care." I kissed her forehead and watched her get into Manager-san's car.

"See you tomorrow…" I said to myself softly.

*beep beep beep*

I checked my phone and it was a message from the professor; he says that he's already in the lab waiting for me. I closed my phone and proceeded to the lab to meet him.

I went thru a hidden passageway that led to a secret basement beneath the dorm. The dorm's basement is actually the professor's special facility; it's a research laboratory that Saotome built years ago. Only three people know about this place—Saotome, the professor, and I. This is where the professor conducts his research and experiments. This place can be called my birthplace; he created me here. This is also the place where he keeps and takes care of the person I was made to look like and to momentarily replace—Kisaragi Aine.

Aine is the professor's nephew whom he cared for as if he was his own son. However, an unfortunate event had happened to Aine; he attempted suicide by drowning himself in the ocean. The suicide attempt failed and caused him to fall into a coma. After hearing the news about Aine, Saotome requested the professor to create me; I was made to help Aine recover from his coma. The professor created me in Aine's image and linked Aine's consciousness with mine in hopes of triggering his recovery but until this day, no progress has been made and he continues to sleep.

"Ai, it's been a while. How are you?"

"I've been working hard these days."

"You mentioned in your message to me that there was something wrong with your system. So what seems to be the problem with it; what happened?"

I told the professor about the incident in the dressing room and the subtle pain that I've been feeling lately.

"Wait a minute, you couldn't wake up? I think you may have overheated which caused you to momentarily shut down; you're lucky that your system was still able to recover or else you would have been a dead log until I could tend to you."

"What could have caused it to happen? Until now, I still haven't figured out what caused my system to shut down all of a sudden."

""Maybe you've been working too hard that you overheated? Maybe a short circuit happened? There are many possible causes. Why don't I examine you inside then? Maybe I could find something. I'll also perform your maintenance check while I'm at it."

I took off my upper garments and lay down on the examination table.

"I'll be starting now, Ai. It's time for you to go to sleep for a while."

The professor turns off my system and connects some wires on me to synchronize my program and data to a computer. He then proceeds to open me up to check my components for defects.

"Hmm…let's see…nothing here…how about here? …maybe this component broke? It's not this either…"

The professor stops for a moment and scratches his head.

"He's absolutely in good shape; nothing is wrong at all. The components are all good and nothing is broken. I also checked his program thru the computer and I found no errors, bugs, or viruses. What could have caused him to shut down then? I don't understand how he could have shut down at all."

He decides to examine Ai's body once more to confirm his findings and performs another program check thru the computer that's connected to Ai.

More than an hour passed before the professor decided to reboot Ai.

"…unn…" I opened my eyes and sat up. The professor was sitting beside the examination table and it seems that he's in deep thought.

"..."

"Was there anything wrong with me, professor?"

"..."

"Well?"

"You're in perfect shape, Ai; there's nothing wrong with you at all. I examined you probably three or four times and found nothing. I don't understand how you could have shut down all of a sudden. Your chances of overheating is very low based on the condition of your components and program; I don't understand at all."

"So you don't know as well…that bothers me a little." I start wearing my upper garments again.

"It bothers me too. I mean, how could you have overheated without a cause? It's not like—"

The professor then suddenly had an idea.

"Ai, have you felt anything lately? To be specific, have you felt anything here?" he points at my chest. "Or here?" he points at my head.

"The pain I was telling you about has been coming from here." I point at my chest.

"Hmm…when did it start to hurt there?"

"I think the first time I felt the pain was when…"

"When…?"

"When I…started to…"

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you finish your sentence, boy? To…?"

"When I started to…love Kaori…"

The professor falls off his chair.

"W-wa-w-wait! Did you just say 'love'?! You've learned of love?! Are you telling me you've loved someone?!"

"It's not 'loved'; it's 'love'. Don't use the past tense."

"I c-can't believe this! You're experiencing love! W-wait?! So you're dating a girl named Kaori?! You should introduce her to me! I'd like to see you two together!"

The professor hugs me tightly and I try to push him away.

"Please, get off."

"I'm so happy for you, Ai! I'm sure you're happy right now too! I hope that Aine feels happy to feel 'love' too. If only there was a way to know—"

"Argh!"

What is this? It's this pain again…this is what caused my system to shut down back at the dressing room during the Kumagai concert. Don't tell me I'm going to shut down again! I feel that it's more painful compared to before; it really hurts.

"Aaargh!"

"Ai! What's happening?!"

"It…hurts…!" I clench my chest tightly. I really feel like my system is going to shut down; it's too much.

"Ai!"

I—

"AI! Ai! Ai!"

The professor lays Ai down on the examination table and opens him up to see if he could fix him and reboot him.

* * *

Eh? Where am I…?

I've suddenly found myself in this unknown place; it's as if I'm walking in the sky. I was in the lab just a moment ago. How did I end up here?

I decided to wander around, hoping to find an exit or something. It seems that there are no other people around here; am I the only one here? I continued to walk until someone spoke.

"Stop loving her."

I got a bit surprised and turn around to see who was speaking.

"You should sever your relationship with her."

What I saw really did surprise me—it's Aine.

"Aine, is that you?"

He nods.

"Please Ai, stay away from her. I don't want to get hurt anymore; I'm tired of feeling pain. Forget about her."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Please, stop loving Kaori."

"What? What does she have to do with—"

"Remember this Ai, attachment will lead to pain."

Aine starts to walk away from me. Curious of his words, I went after him. When my hand was about to reach his shoulder, he disappeared with the wind that blew by; he turned into feathers that rode the wind in the sky.

"AI!"

I suddenly opened my eyes and sat up immediately.

"You're finally awake! I got quite a scare there!"

I looked around my surroundings. "The lab?"

"That really scared me! You suddenly started complaining about a pain in your chest and then you were suffering! Then you suddenly shut down! I couldn't find a way to reboot you even after opening you up while you were unconscious! I thought that I was going to lose you!"

"Was that a dream?"

"Eh? Ai? Are you even listening to me?"

"Professor, as a robot, do I have the ability to dream?"

"Dream? I'm not sure if robots could dream, Ai. I don't know but maybe it's possible?"

I stood up and went into a room found at the back of the lab.

"Ai?"

I opened the door and on the bed was a body supported by an oxygen tank, a delicate person, and the person I just met a moment ago—Aine. I went closer to him and stood beside the bed he rests upon.

"What did you mean? Why did you say those things to me?"

Of course he didn't respond to me; how could he in this state? The only sound that filled the room was the beeping noise of the heart monitor that reminds us all that he is still alive.


	70. Chapter 70: Cyst

**Chapter 70: Cyst**

It's so lonely without everyone around; the dorm is like a haunted house or something. It's so quiet that I could hear myself breathing! Sigh. I'll have to endure this silence for a week…it's a good thing that I'm doing a voice acting job! At least I won't be bored while they're gone since I'll be at the studio most of the time. Today is Monday so that would mean the recording will start in the afternoon; for the rest of the week, it would start in the morning and end in the evening.

I look at my watch and hurriedly went on my way out.

"Kaori, where are you going?"

"Ah…Manager-san! Good morning!"

"Good morning."

"I'm just going out for a bit. I might take a while so you don't need to wait for me; I'll meet you later at the recording studio. I promise I won't be late."

"Would you like me to take you by car to wherever you're going?"

"No need; I'll just take public transportation. See you later."

"Uh…okay?"

I got a taxi and told the driver the name of the place I was going to. From the agency, the place is 35 minutes away by car.

The taxi stops on front of the building. I paid the taxi driver and thanked him.

Well this is it, time to get checked; I went inside the hospital.

"Good morning, Ms. Yamashita. So what brings you here?"

"Well, I think that there's something wrong with my throat. "

"Your throat? That might be a problem. You're an idol, right? It won't be good if your throat has a problem."

"Sometimes, I feel like something is in my throat. Then, I've been exerting more effort than before in singing and in using my vibrato and then I was told that my voice sounds a bit different from before. I'm really worried and would like to know what's wrong with it and have it treated as soon as possible."

"When did you notice the changes?"

"Well, it was around a month ago but back then it was enough to just sleep and let my throat rest; it would go back to normal after. But now, resting seems to be not enough anymore and I can really feel something."

"Let's take a closer look shall we?"

The doctor examines my throat and after a while, he found what was wrong with my throat.

"Ms. Yamashita, it seems that your vocal chords have a problem."

"My vocal chords?!"

"It seems that you've got a cyst in your vocal chords. The cyst is the source of the problems you've been having with your throat and voice."

"Does this mean that I would need to have surgery?"

"Yes, you will need to undergo surgery in order to remove the cyst in your vocal chords. However, the surgery would mean that you will not be able to talk or to make any sounds with your vocal chords and you will need to rest for at least a month. You will then undergo voice therapy once you are allowed to use your voice after the resting period but even then, you cannot use your voice all out just yet until another month or so."

"Is the surgery mandatory? Will I be alright without it?"

"Without the surgery, your vocal chords may get damaged, your voice may change permanently, and your voice may also get callous; there are more possible outcomes aside from those."

"Do I have to undergo surgery immediately?"

"You don't have to right away but I advise you to get the surgery done as soon as possible so that you could also recover right away."

"I-I understand; I will think about it first. If ever I would decide to undergo the surgery, I shall contact the hospital again. Doctor, thank you very much for your time; I'll be going now."

As I walked out the hospital, I felt really worried about my voice. Surgery, huh? I think it would be wise to get the cyst removed but that would mean that I can only accept composing and arrangement jobs; I can't sing, act, or anything that has something to do with speaking.

I got a taxi and went on my way to the recording studio for my work today. While in the taxi, I kept thinking about the cyst in my vocal chords. I want to have the surgery but at the same time, I'm scared but I know that I really should get the surgery; that's what I should really do. Sigh. The best or ideal time to have the surgery would be sometime next month after the Shining Concert that Saotome-sensei is planning. Will my vocal chords endure until then?

The taxi stopped and I found myself in front of the recording studio for my voice acting job; I entered the building and went to the 4th floor.

"Hello, Manager-san."

"Kaori, you made it with time to spare."

"Has everyone arrived?"

"The other voice actors are not yet here; it's still early. We can go to the cafeteria and eat if you'd like."

"They have a cafeteria here? Let's go eat then!"

Manager-san bought me a full meal since I'll be working long today. He bought soba noodles; I'm surprised that they have soba noodles here in the cafeteria. The cafeteria looks like a restaurant; this is so cool.

"So where did you go this morning, Kaori?"

"Just around town." I drank water.

"You're lying to me; you smell like you've come from the clinic or hospital."

I spit the water I was drinking. How could Manager-san have guessed that?! Is he a sniffing dog or something?! Is the smell of the hospital that strong?! Manager-san is amazing indeed. I wiped my mouth.

"So, are you going to tell me?" he asks as he eats his soba noodles.

I hesitated for a moment but I realized that I can't hide something like this from Manager-san especially when I get the surgery; I can't hide being mute for a month or more.

"Manager-san, this morning…I went to a hospital to have my throat checked."

He stops eating and gives me his full attention. "What's the name of the hospital?"

"I went to Shigure Tooyama Hospital. It's thirty five minutes away from the agency."

"I thought you said your throat was feeling alright already? You told me that it just needed more rest."

"It was okay before. Rest was enough but then when Ai and I were practicing for the Kumagai concert, he told me that my voice sounds a bit different and that I've been changing my singing style out of convenience; my effort in singing has increased. I got worried but I didn't want to tell anyone about it yet so when I heard that everyone was going to be out for the week, I set up an appointment with a doctor."

Manager-san was a bit displeased at me for not telling him about my voice. "So what did the doctor say?"

"The doctor found a cyst in my vocal chords."

"A cyst?! So that means—"

"Yes, I would need to have surgery to have it removed."

"I should have had you checked the moment you felt something. What did the doctor say about the surgery?"

"He highly recommends that I get the surgery or else my voice may get damaged, change permanently, or get callous; he says there are other effects for not removing the cyst but they're all basically going to affect my voice and singing."

"Will you push thru with the surgery, Kaori?"

"I know that I should get the surgery but I'm a bit scared; I've never had a surgery before. Then there's one thought that bothers me."

"What is it?"

"What if I get the surgery and I don't recover from it? What if I lose my voice or lose the ability to sing after the surgery?"

"Kaori, don't think like that. There have been singers and idols that had the same case as you. They're all able to get back in better shape after having the surgery; the probability of you losing your voice is very low."

"I guess so…"

"So are you going to have the surgery?"

"…I'm scared…but I would like to get the surgery, Manager-san. I want to get better."

Manager-san pats my head. "I'm glad to hear that."

He then takes out his organizer and starts looking at my work scheduled for next month.

"What's the estimated recovery period for your surgery?"

"The doctor said that after the surgery, I would need at least a month of compete rest with no talking and when I am allowed to use my voice already, I will have to undergo voice therapy for another month and won't be allowed to overexert it."

"Let's see, the Shining concert is going to be held on the second week of next month; everyone is supposed to perform in that concert. If we would postpone the surgery until then, your inactive period will be from some day after the concert until the month after; around this date."

Manager-san got surprised when he looked at a particular date. I don't know what or why though.

"Kaori, after looking at your schedule, the best time to have the surgery would be right after the Shining concert."

"R-right after the concert?! That's kind of sudden, isn't it? Can't I have it the day after the concert instead?"

"Well, you can but…"

Manager-san seems suspicious. Is he trying to make sure that I get to accept a certain job or something?

"I don't know how to explain your schedule to you but the important thing is that the best time for the surgery is really right after the concert; just trust me."

"Seriously?"

Manager-san nods and eats his soba.

"Fine then, I'll have the surgery right after the Shining concert…"

"Okay, I'll notify the hospital about it right now so that your surgery schedule can be reserved and confirmed right away."

Manager-san excuses himself for a moment to call the hospital. I guess I really am going to have the surgery; I'll be mute for a month at least. It's alright; I think I have more to lose if I don't get the surgery.

"I've set up the day of your surgery; the hospital said that the date was vacant and open."

"O-okay."

"You should finish your food; the recording will start soon."

Manager-san and I continued eating and went back to the recording room when the time came. I got to work with such professional voice actors today; I was so excited and motivated to do my best. However, while I was working, I couldn't help but think about the surgery. I would miss this kind of work when the surgery is over…I'll miss singing as well. I can still compose and arrange music but it's just not the same if I can't sing the songs.

"You did a good job, Kaori."

"Thank goodness! I was nervous while recording with everyone; they were so cool."

"I'll get the car ready. I'll be at the front of the building after fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll just walk around here for a while."

Manager-san gets into the elevator and I start wandering around the place. The building has twelve floors; it's really quite big. Aside from the different recording rooms, they have other facilities too like the academy. You can get different kinds of work done here; it's cool. Manager-san said that the floor beneath us is a studio for television dramas; I wonder if that's true.

I continued walking. Everyone is usually busy here so there aren't many people walking in the hallways; this is like a clean setting of an adventure horror game. When I reached the other end of the floor, it was just more rooms and offices and three elevators. I guess I should walk back now and be on my way to the entrance; Manager-san might be there already.

I turned around and suddenly, one of the three elevators rang and opened. I got surprised so I turned around due to reflex…I wish that I didn't and just walked away.

"Kaori? What are you doing here? Ah, this is the floor filled with recording rooms for voice acting so that probably means your work this time is for an anime series?"

W-what is Kunisaki doing here?!

"T-that's right; I'm voicing for the new series called Ghost Whispers. W-what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I just came from the floor below; I was filming for a drama series. I went to this floor to give these papers to the office over there."

"I see. I'll be on my way now."

Kunisaki grabs my hand.

"There's no need to hurry. It's been a while since we last met; I did miss you."

Oh no…w-why did this person have to be here.

"So how have you been? Are you done with work?"

"I've been busy lately but everything is going well. Yes, I'm done for today. My manager is just getting his car from the parking lot at the moment."

"You're done with work? So am I."

He's going to ask me to go out with him, isn't he? I really wish that he'd give up and go away. I really can't stand him.

He gets closer and it makes me step backward; he kept getting closer until my back reached the wall. This is not good at all.

"How about we go out for dinner since we're both free now? It will be my treat. So what do you think?"

"I'm sorry but—"

I flinched as I felt his hand touch my back.

"Kunisaki-san, please don't touch me; stop it."

"I'm sorry." He takes his hand off of my back but takes my chin. "I just can't help it when a beautiful lady such as you is in front of me."

He gets closer and tries to kiss me.

"N-no! Don't!"

I closed my eyes and immediately pushed him away and off of me. The papers he was holding scatter on the ground.

"You're really different from all the girls I've met. Usually they'd let me touch them and kiss them; they wanted it. But you, you keep pushing me away. You're hard to get; I like the challenge."

I really don't like this guy at all. Go away already!

"Please go away. Leave me alone."

He smiles at me and it makes me feel sick; it sends a chill down my spine. I try leaving but he stops me and locks my arms on the wall behind me.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Kaori, I've grown to be quite interesting in you. I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine, you hear me? I will find a way even if it means becoming forceful towards you."

"I have no interest in you at all! I will never like a man like you."

"We'll see about that. Making you mine doesn't mean you'll have to like me back, you know."

He smirks. This is so sickening; I feel really nauseous. He then caresses the side of my cheek; his hand is so cold and it feels disgusting to be touched by him.

"You're really soft, you know? It feels nice to touch you. I'd like to explore more of you soon."

"Get your hand off of me"

He then caresses my lips.

"I wonder what you taste like, Kaori. Maybe you would taste sweet…or perhaps bittersweet? I would really like to know."

I struggle to get my arms free as his face slowly moved closer to mine. He's going to kiss me! No! There's only one person that can kiss me…D-don't! Please don't! I don't want anyone else to touch me or to kiss me…! Please god, help me…!

I closed my eyes in hopelessness and prayed to god that someone would help me; I can feel my eyes watering.

"Kaori?! Are you here?!"

It's Manager-san's voice! He came back to look for me. His voice was quite clear so he's probably nearby!

"I'm over here, Manager-san! Please come quickly!"

Kunisaki got surprised by Manager-san's voice. He lets go of me and hurriedly picks up the papers on the floor.

I was going to run towards Manager-san's voice but Kunisaki stopped me again for a moment. He pulled my hand from behind me and whispered in my ear,

"I know your little secret. If you keep quiet, I won't tell anyone especially Shining Saotome-san."

I froze completely. H-how does he know? How on earth does he know about that?! I felt really heavy because of his words.

He releases me and walks away towards the office at the very end of the hall.

"I'll be seeing you again." He said before entering the office.

My body is really frozen in place. I…I can't believe he's blackmailing me like that.

"Kaori, there you are. I was waiting in the car for a while so I decided to call you but you weren't answering. Hm? You seem a little pale. Are you feeling unwell?"

"Kaori?"

"…just a little. Let's go, Manager-san. I want to go back to the dorm right away."

We got into the car and went to the dorm without stopping anywhere. Once we reached the dorm, I went straight to my room.

That really scared me. What do I do now? My heart is still pounding crazy out of fear. I should try to relax first.

I took a quick shower and buried myself on my bed. Feeling refreshed from the shower and lying here on the soft comfy bed made me feel sleepy and soon, I dozed off.

*beep beep beep*

"Uhnn…"

I slowly got up. I fell asleep with my hair quite wet; I should have dried it properly first. What time is it? Ah, I guess I slept quite a while. Sigh, it's going to be troublesome to fall back to sleep.

*beep beep beep*

Huh? Who would message me at this time?

I opened my phone.

" _Good evening, Kaori. How are you there? I hope I'm not disturbing you at the moment. I just wanted to say hello."_

It's from Ai.

I pressed the reply button and started to type. " _Good evening to you too, Ai. I'm alright. I'm already back at the dorm. I fell asleep right after taking a shower though. I just woke up now when your message made my phone ring._ "

I pressed the send button.

After a few minutes, my phone rings again. He sure replies fast.

" _That's not good at all. You might get a cold or fever if ever. You were sleeping? I'm sorry to wake you up. Will it be hard for you to go back to sleep?_ "

" _Yeah, I was surprised when I realized I fell asleep. It's going to be hard to get back to sleep but I don't mind; it's okay. Why are you still awake at this hour?_ "

" _I don't think it's fine since you have work tomorrow. I'm sorry…Quartet Night is sleeping in one room. I can't sleep because Reiji is snoring really loud and Ranmaru is sleep talking about meat. Maybe I should record it._ "

" _Haha. I hope you'd get some sleep tonight then. What about Camus-senpai?_ "

" _I think Camus is having a dream about scolding Cecil; he's sleep talking. Sharing a room with everyone is quite troublesome. How was work today?_ "

" _Work was fun. The other voice actors were so much fun to work with._ "

I'll tell him about the cyst when he gets back; it's something I'd like to tell him in person.

" _It's nice to know that you enjoyed. Nothing special or different happened at work today?_ "

My hand flinched as I remembered my encounter with Kunisaki.

" _Nothing really special or different happened today._ "

I'm sorry for lying, Ai. I'm sorry.

" _I see. Do your best as usual. It's quite late so I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight._ "

" _Goodnight to you too, Ai. Take care._ "

I was going to close my phone when it rang once more.

" _I love you, Kaori._ "

He's really sweet. Oh my poor heart.

" _I love you too, Ai. Goodnight._ "

I closed my phone and thought for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't have lied about that? Maybe I should have told him about it? But then he'd just get worried the whole time while he's having his vacation; I don't want to bother him...Should I tell Manager-san? I'll tell him tomorrow when he drops me off at work. Yeah, I'll tell Manager-san.


	71. Chapter 71: A Stolen Kiss

**Chapter 71: A Stolen Kiss From The Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

"Kaori, we're at the building now."

I get out of the car.

"Manager-san, will I wait for you at the lobby or will we meet at the recording room?"

"About that, I can't stay with you today. It seems that I was given an urgent errand to do for the agency. I'm sorry but I'll be busy for quite some time."

"Ah, Manager-san before you leave, I have something to tell you. Last Monday, while I was wandering around, I bumped into Kuni—"

*ring ring ring*

"Hold on, it's a call from the agency." Manager-san answers his call. "Hello? Kumagai speaking...WHAT?! How could you people make such a mistake with the contract like that?! I'm going there right now!"

Manager-san ends the call and immediately buckles up.

"I'm sorry Kaori but it seems some idiots have made a grave mistake with a contract deal for the agency. I'll listen to whatever you were going to say later when I come back to pick you up. I'm really sorry!"

Manager-san then drove away…

"Manager-s-san…"

I didn't get to tell him about Kunisaki today either… Last Tuesday, I tried telling him but then Manager-san was called into a meeting by the agency; ever since then, he's been really busy. When I tried to tell him again the other day, I was always cut off because of work. What will I do if Kunisaki comes to harass me again today? I can't take it anymore. This would make it the fifth day that he's going to come to see me.

I went into the building and as I rode the elevator, I kept thinking about how to avoid Kunisaki again. The other day, I was forced to eat lunch with him at a restaurant. Then he made me go out with him to a park. Yesterday, he made me eat with him again. Going out and going around with him isn't the hard part; what's hard is avoiding his touch. He keeps putting his arm over my shoulder, wraps his arm around my waist, touching my hair, caressing my cheek, and he would try to hold my hand; it really annoys me so much. I hate it when he touches me; I detest it. I want to refuse his invitations but if I do that…he'll tell Saotome-sensei about my relationship with Ai…How long will he be doing this? Will he ever stop?

Ugh! I have to stop thinking about Kunisaki for now! I have to concentrate on my work! Alright! Do your best today, Kaori! Do your best!

* * *

I did pretty well today! I was even complemented by my co-workers! I feel really good.

Work finished a bit earlier than usual so I hurriedly walked thru the hallway and towards the elevator, hoping that Kunisaki is not around yet. I waited for the elevator to arrive; I kept praying that it would come faster.

"Please come before he does. Please…"

The elevator finally reached my floor and there's no sign of Kunisaki being around. As the elevator doors opened, I hurriedly went in and pressed the ground floor button. Today might be my lucky day! I haven't seen Kunisaki all day long.

The elevator then stops a few floors before the ground floor; I guess someone is going down too. When the doors opened, my joy became fear and disgust—it's Kunisaki.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kaori."

He gets in the elevator.

"K-Kunisaki-san, good evening. This is my floor so I'll be going now."

He grabs my arm before I could move and presses the button that closes the elevator doors.

"That was such an obvious lie. The ground button is lit up and since you're the only one here in the elevator, it would mean that you're going to that floor and not this one."

As the doors closed, he presses the stop button which caused the elevator to stop moving.

N-no...! I'm stuck here with him! W-what should I do now?!

"I'm guessing you finished work early and was planning on getting out of here before I could go and get you, am I right?"

I backed away until I felt the wall against my back; there's nowhere to run to.

"That's not good. You've been a bad girl, haven't you?"

He comes towards me with a smile.

"You look cute today; that dress suits you very well."

He looks at me from head to toe; it's so disgusting. He then puts his hand on the side of my face and starts to rub it a little; I flinched in fear and disgust.

"It's cute when you get scared; I like the expression you make."

He then slides his hand down to my neck and moves to my shoulder. He puts his other arm around my waist and pulls me towards him; he's hugging me.

"Y-you really disgust me!"

"Haha. I know. I know that."

He makes me look at him and attempts to kiss me once again. As usually, I resisted with all my strength.

"You really won't let me kiss you?"

"Never. I will never let anyone else kiss me especially you."

He leans a bit closer. "Hmph, Ai is a very lucky man then to be able to have his way with you."

"Ai isn't like you at all. He would never do anything that I would dislike and he wouldn't force anything on me."

"You must really like him. Your eyes sparkle when you say his name; I'm really envious. What do you like about him anyway?"

I refused to answer him and just glared at him.

He takes my left hand and kisses it with his eyes looking at me. It's repulsive.

"I'd like to play with you some more but I still have work to do. I'll catch you some other time, my little nightingale."

He presses a button that makes the elevator move again. When the elevator reached the ground floor, I ran out immediately without looking back at him. As I ran, I could hear his subtle laughter in the air.

Manager-san was still busy with some matters when I called him so I took a taxi to get back to the dorm. Upon arriving at the dorm, I went straight into my room again. I can't take it anymore…I want to cry…but my tears just won't come out…I hate him; I hate Kunisaki.

*beep beep beep*

My phone is ringing…it must be Ai.

*beep beep beep*

I just stared at my phone; I didn't have the strength and will to check his message after all the stress that's been building up. I watched the light of my phone blink over and over again, trying to convince me to check my messages but I ended up falling asleep instead.

* * *

"Hm? Hey Ai-Ai, you've been paying more attention to your phone than usual. Have you been messaging Kaori?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for her reply to my last message; she's not replying."

"Maybe she's busy or resting at the moment. Don't worry so much, Ai-Ai."

"You could be right for once, Reiji."

"F-for once?! You've got to give me more credit you know!"

"Anyway, did you finish packing your things?"

"Yup! Nothing will be left behind!"

"That's responsible of you, Reiji. At least you won't be cramming in the morning before we head back to the dorm tomorrow."

"Haha. Yeah. The week sure passed by quickly. I'm glad that Cecil became a member of Starish."

"It was an interesting development."

Reiji yawns. "I'll be hitting the sack now. Goodnight, Ai-Ai. Don't stay up too late; you wouldn't want to have eye bags when we get back."

"I don't get to sleep because of your absurd snoring, Reiji."

"Eh? I don't snore!"

Ai takes his phone out and plays a recording.

* _SNORE SNORE SNOREEE SSNNOOOOREEE_ *

"What?! T-that can't be me! No way!"

"It's certainly you."

Ranmaru hears the recording and laughs out loud. "HAHA! That's hilarious! You sound like a big fat grizzly bear!" Ranmaru continues to laugh at Reiji.

Ai then changes the recording to that of Ranmaru.

" _Meat…so succulent and delicious…meat is love…meat is life…karaage…steak…hamburger…_ "

"W-WHAT T-THE?!"

"You were sleep talking so I thought it would be beneficial to record you for future reference."

Embarrassed and surprised, Ranmaru tries to take Ai's phone from him but Ai is able to skilfully avoid Ranmaru's attacks.

Reiji bursts out in laughter as the recording continues to play.

As he prevents Ranmaru from grabbing his phone, he wonders if Kaori is sleeping already; he hopes she's alright. Though patient in nature, he can't wait to see her when they return tomorrow.

* * *

"Good job today, Yamashita-chan! The next recording will be next week Tuesday."

"Eh? We're not recording on Monday?"

"Nope. Since the recording for the episodes were really good this week, we decided to give everyone a break on Monday."

"Oh, okay. Thank you very much!"

"See you next week then."

I thanked the staff and my co-workers for today's job and was about to leave the recording room when some of the female staff and voice actors screamed.

"Kyaaa! It's Kunisaki-sama!"  
"It's really him!"  
"He's really handsome in person!"

What on earth is he doing here?! This is bad.

"Calm down ladies; you're all becoming too loud. You wouldn't want to disturb other people around here."

"Ah! Yes!"  
"We're sorry!"  
"Y-yes you're right, Kunisaki-kun!"  
"He's so considerate!"  
"I heard that he's a nice guy!"

He looks around and sees me. Dear lord, what does he want now?

"There you are, you're finish with work now right? Let's go."

"W-wait!"

He takes my hand and pulls me with him towards the door.

"Eh? Kunisaki-san came for Kaori-chan?"  
"Is something going on with those two?"  
"Is Kunisaki-san dating Kaori-san?"  
"No way! I'll feel sad if Kunisaki-san is taken!"  
"I've seen those two together lately."

They're misunderstanding. This man is blackmailing me to go with him! Any of you can take him if you want!

"Where are you taking me?! Let go of me!"

"Now, now, you don't want to make a scene; you should calm down a little, Kaori."

His grip on my wrist is too tight; it hurts.

* * *

"Ah! Goodbye resort, hello to the good old dorm!" Reiji stretches his body.

Everyone gets back into their dorm rooms and starts unpacking their things.

"Syo-chan the vacation was fun, wasn't it?"

"It sure was! Plus Cecil finally decided to be part of us!"

"We'll surely create even more wonderful music together!"

"That's right! We have to do even better from now on!"

"That's correct. Don't slack off and give it your all, you hear me?"

Natsuki and Syo smiles at Ai and together they said in an enthusiastic tone, "Yes!"

They finished unpacking their things after a while.

"Ai-senpai, where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I'll just go out for a while."

"Okay. See you later, Ai-chan!"

"If the two of you have nothing to do, polish your skills; vacation time is over."

"Yes!"

Ai checks his phone for a moment as he walks out of the dorm; Kaori hasn't messaged him since yesterday. What bothers him the most though is the ominous feeling he's had since he returned.

He gets a taxi and goes on his way to Kaori's current workplace.

* * *

Kunisaki takes me to an empty area at the end of the hallway.

"You're wearing a really nice dress today. It looks easy to take off if ever."

"You're such a filthy man!"

I retract my hand from him.

"I-I don't want to go with you! I'm not going with you anymore! I've had enough of your harassment! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Kunisaki becomes very displeased and the air around him becomes really heavy.

"I've enough of your complaints and resistance. I've grown quite impatient lately and I really want you already."

I feel one of his hands touching my butt. I try to take his hand away with my right hand but then he pins my arm to the wall and continues to touch me with his free hand.

"Stop it!"

"You should just follow whatever I say or else you might get hurt by accident; that would be unfortunate. It would be a shame to have a bruise on your pretty face."

"Stop it! Let go of me! I refuse to let you—!" I try to push him away with my free hand; he's quite strong. My resistance seems to upset him even more.

"I was serious back then, you know? I was serious when I said that if I had to, I'd take your whole body by force."

I got really angry with what he said; he's such a pig! Out of rage, I slapped his face really hard with my free hand.

* * *

"Excuse me, is this the recording room for the new anime that Yamashita Kaori is voicing for?"

"Ah, yes. Are you looking for Yamashita-san?"

"Yes, I am."

"You just missed her. Kunisaki-san came to get her just a while ago. If my memory serves right, they went that way over there."

Kunisaki? What is he doing here? I've got a really unpleasant feeling about this.

"Kunisaki? Why did he come here?"

"I don't know; he just suddenly appeared and took Yamashita-san with him. I heard that people have been seeing them together lately."

"Thank you for your help."

Ai starts to walk towards the direction that the staff member said.

Has he been coming to see Kaori? Why didn't she tell me about this? Does Manager-san know? I hope nothing has happened to her. If there is a god up there, help her and keep her safe; that's all I pray.

* * *

"You've got guts to hurt my face. You think I won't hit you back?"

Kunisaki raised his hand; he was going to hit me so I closed my eyes and just braced myself for the pain.

Kunisaki was going to hit me but stopped before he could hit my face. I opened my eyes, wondering why I haven't been hit yet; he was looking at the hallway. I was curious what he was looking at and when I turned to the direction he was looking at, I saw Ai coming this way.

Ai?! He's back?!

"Ai—"

Kunisaki covers my mouth.

"This is such a perfect time for him to drop by."

He was smiling; what is he planning to do? I hope he's not planning on hurting Ai! I struggled to get away from Kunisaki but I still couldn't escape; this is so frustrating.

"That's right. Come closer, Mikaze. I'll show you something that will surprise you very much."

Huh? What?

"Perfect, he's noticed us and is coming straight this way."

There he is. Is that Kaori with him?

It is her; she seems threatened and annoyed. What did Kunisaki do to her?! Did he touch her?!

Ai approaches Kunisaki and Kaori faster.

"Haha. This is too good. Kaori, I'll be haunting you for a while."

What do you mean?

"His eyes are dead set on us. Perfect."

Kunisaki quickly pins Kaori to the wall behind her and kisses her in the lips; he looks at Ai as he kisses Kaori deeply. Kaori was surprised and disgusted by his kiss but what was more painful for her was when she saw Ai looking at them in shock.

N-no…t-this is…

She felt horrible…so horrible for feeling Kunisaki's lips and tongue touching hers and for feeling his arms around her as the person she loved watched. She hated it; she hated being touched by someone she hates and doesn't love. Being seen by Ai like this shattered her heart; she felt like she died. She starts to cry.

"H-how c-could you do t-that…w-why…" I can't believe this…Why…Why?!

My tears poured out of my eyes uncontrollably; I couldn't see clearly at all.

Kunisaki released me and I fell to my knees; I covered my face in shame and disgust. I had nothing to say; no words could describe the sorrow and disgust that mixed within me. All I could do is cry…and cry…and cry…

Kunisaki chuckles a little as he wipes the side of his mouth. "I'm surprised. You taste sweet, Kaori."

I cried louder as he said those words. He's really cruel! The word cruel is not enough to describe him!

Ai furiously approaches Kunisaki and punches him on the face.

"Whoa!" he was surprised by Ai's punch; it hurts. It made him step backward.

"Why did you do that to her?!"

"I was interested in her. I just couldn't help myself at all." Kunisaki said in a teasing tone.

Ai then punches Kunisaki hard on the face which causes him to fall on the floor.

"Argh!"

"What have you been doing to her all this time?!" Ai goes on top of Kunisaki and grabs his collar.

"Well, I've been able to touch her in certain places. I wanted to go further but she sure is feisty; she wouldn't let me. Haha."

"Bastard!"

Ai was so angry that he continued to punch Kunisaki who was down on the floor; this causes several bruises and injuries on Kunisaki's face. The end of the hall was filled with Kaori's cries and Kunisaki's grunts. A small group of staff members who were passing thru the hallway heard the noise and rushed over to check what was going on. They saw Ai and Kunisaki beating up each other and Kaori crying on the side.

"Hey! Stop it you two! Stop!"  
Some of the staff members restrained Ai and Kunisaki and separated them from each other. Two female staff members went over to Kaori and helped her to calm down and to stand up.  
"Stop fighting already!"  
"Both of you need to calm down!"  
The female staff members took Kaori to a nearby office to calm her down and to take her away from the fight.  
"Let go of me! That person is unforgivable!"  
"I want to take another swing at you!"  
"Stop it! Stop!"

It was so noisy that people started coming out of the recording rooms and office to see what was happening. I didn't see what was happening anymore since I was still crying and covering my face; I just wanted to get away.

The female staff let me rest in an unused office and gave me a towel to wipe my face. I kept wiping but my tears just kept on coming.

"Would you like some water to help you calm down?"

I nodded and she gave me a glass of water; I wanted to thank her but I couldn't stop crying.

"Is there someone who could come and pick you up or something? We can contact that person for you."

I nodded. I took my cell phone out of my bag and dialed Manager-san's number. I couldn't talk because I couldn't stop crying so I handed the phone to her to talk to Manager-san for me.

"Your manager? Alright, I'll tell him to come for you."

*ring ring ring*

Manager-san answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you this young lady's manager?"

"Uh, yes. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

"I'm a staff member here in the studio. Could you please hurry here to pick her up? She's not in good condition…"

"Did something happen to Kaori?"

"Oh, so Kaori is her name. Well, something happened but we're not sure about what exactly happened with her and the other two men."

"Two men?" Manager-san stops his car and turns around.

"We were transferring some equipment when we heard a girl crying and the voices of two men. We went to check out what was happening and found two men beating up each other and Kaori-san was on the floor crying. We took her away from the fight while my fellow staff personnel tried to break up and restrain the two men. I think the names of the two men were Kuni-something and I think the other was named Ai?"

Manager-san increased his speed.

"I see. I will be there in approximately fifteen minutes. Please take care of Kaori for me."

"Alright."

The call ends and the female staff member returned my phone.

"Your manager is on his way. Please calm down. It's okay now. May I ask what happened back there?"

I just kept crying. I didn't want to talk and my body wouldn't let me anyway. My eyes hurt so much from crying but they're far from done; they still need to cry more. It's so hard to breathe; my chest hurts so much. Everything hurts so much.

Manager-san later on arrives and hurriedly takes the elevator. He rushes to the office where Kaori was being held.

"Kaori?! What happened to you?!"

Manager-san tends to me; I was still crying.

"Hey, what happened?"

I couldn't speak…I just hugged Manager-san tightly. I'm sorry for getting your suit wet, Manager-san but I just really need a hug right now. I'm sorry.

Manager-san pats my back as I hugged him.

"Can one of you please tell me where the two men who were fighting are right now?"

"The manager of one of the two came and picked him up while the other is in another room."

"The one who's still here, which room is he in?"

"He's in a room that is two rooms away from here. I'll take you there."

"Okay, thank you."

Manager-san lets go of me.

"Kaori, I'll be back. Just wait for me here, okay? I'll come back as fast as I can."

I nodded.

Manager-san came back after a long while. He looked upset and angry when he came back to pick me up. I was still crying but not as much as before.

"Kaori, let's go. I'll bring you back now to the dorm."

He thanks the two women that took care of me; I tried to thank them as well though my speech was slurred.

As Manager-san drove, he checks up on me by looking at the rear view mirror. He's probably wondering how I could produce so many tears continuously for such a long time. He decides to stop by a convenience store.

"Wait here."

He gets out of the car and comes back after a few minutes. He opens the door beside me and gives me a bottle of water and a small pint of ice cream.

"Kaori, you'll dry up if you don't stop crying and replenish yourself. It pains me to see you like this and I'm sure that everyone else will feel the same if you were to return like this at the dorm. You need to calm down and stop crying. Please…"

"I...j-just can't s-stop…i-it won't stop…"

Manager-san takes the ice cream and opens it.

"Eat some of this; it will help you stop crying at least."

I took the ice cream and started eating it. The sweet taste comforts me little by little and slowly, my tears started to dry up.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes…I've stop crying. My eyes hurt though…"

"When we get back to the dorm, you should put a cold towel over your eyes to soothe the pain and reduce the swelling."

"Okay…" I continued eating my ice cream. I stopped crying continuously; some tears would just fall time to time but I'm practically dry.

Manager-san got back in the car and continued driving. We arrived at the dorm and as Manager-san and I entered the lobby, everyone was there and they're surrounding someone that Rei-chan is treating with a medical kit; it's probably Ai...

"What on earth happened to you?!" Rei-chan asked as he puts some medicine on Ai's face.

"Looks like you've been hit hard. I never would have imagined you getting into a fight." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"This is no laughing matter. What happened?" Camus-senpai asks as he assists Rei-chan.

Haruka notices me and Manager-san.

"Kaori!" she approaches me and notices my eyes are red and quite swollen.

"Did something happen to you too? You look terrible! You look so pale and your eyes are red and swollen! Manager-san, what happened?!"

"Nanami, umm…Kaori just…"

Everyone else then notices me and Manager-san. I try to hide behind Manager-san to cover my appearance.

Masato approaches to take a look at me. "Kaori?! What happened to you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm…"

"Eh? Did something happen to Ori-chan too?" Natsuki overheard Masato and Haruka worrying.

"What?! Is it related to what happened to Ai-senpai?!" Syo said.

They start approaching me; I don't want to talk right now.

"W-wait, hold on!" Manager-san tries to stop them from coming closer.

Ai turns around and our eyes met. He has some bruises on his face...he got hurt because of me…  
I averted my eyes at the thought and ran straight to my room.

"Kaori, wait! Manager-san, I'll go and check up on Kaori."

"Please do. She'll need someone to help her cope with things at the moment. Please go to her; I won't be able to stay by her side because Saotome is calling for me in his office."

Haruka runs off and goes after Kaori.

"Saotome?" Masato asked.

Masato looked at Ai and whispered to Manager-san. "Does is have something to do with Kaori and Mikaze?"

Manager-san whispers back. "I'm afraid so; I'll let you and Nanami know the details later. All I can say at the moment is that things look bad."

Ai heard what Manager-san said and knew that things were about to get even harder. Will things continue to fall from here?

The image of Kaori being kissed by Kunisaki and crying her heart out enters his mind. He stands up and was going to go and check on Kaori but Manager-san stops him.

"Where are you going? If you're going to go and see Kaori, you can't do that right now."

"And why not?" Ai was feeling really down and angry.

"Because you're coming with me; Saotome asked me to bring you with me to his office."

Ai quietly goes with Manager-san towards the agency office building.

"They got called by Saotome? It has to be quite serious." Ichinose-san said.  
"What exactly is going on? What happened? Do you know, Rei-chan?" Otoya said.  
"I don't know either. I don't know what happened to them today."

"Hijirikawa, did the manager say anything?" Ren asked.  
"He didn't tell me any details; he just said that things are bad at the moment."  
"Bad? Seems more like terrible to me; they're burnt meat." Kurosaki-senpai said.

"Syo-chan, what do you think?"

"Well, for sure something bad happened to both Kaori and Ai but something has been on my mind lately."

"What is it, Syo-chan?"

"I could be wrong but I think that there might be something going on between Kaori and Ai."

"Huh? You really think so?"

Syo nods.

"But if that's true, then—"

"Then they're in real trouble with Saotome."

"They broke the golden rule..."


	72. Chapter 72: Hush

**Chapter 72: Hush**

*knock knock knock*

"Comeee innnn!"

Manager-san opens the door and enters Saotome's office together with Ai.

"Ah, Mr. Kumagai and Mr. Mikaze. I've been waiting for you two."

Saotome looks at Ai.

"That bruise doesn't look too good, Mrrrr. Mikaze. I've already called the professor to come over and treat you; he'll be here by the time we finish talking."

Manager-san wonders why Saotome said "professor" instead of "doctor".

"Now listen you two, I received a call earlier from a manager of a certain agency. The manager was complaining to me about a certain incident that had happened to his little star today. What surprised me though is the person he claims to have hurt his star; he told me it was you—Mikaze Ai."

"And just when you've returned from a wonderful vacation, something like this happens. Is the story true?"

"I will admit; I punched Kunisaki."

Saotome's right eyebrow flinched. "It's true? This is very surprising. To think of all people to start or to get involved in a fight, you would have been one of the last people to enter my mind."

"Well sir, Mikaze was provo—"

"Please be quiet, Mr. Kumagai. I am speaking with Mr. Mikaze."

Saotome looks at Manager-san seriously.

"Yes, sir…I'm sorry for butting in."

"Mr. Mikaze, would you please tell me what happened? I am curious as to what caused you to turn violent; this is the first time you've acted that way."

Ai wanted to explain what happened but he hesitated because it would mean that he'd end up revealing their guarded secret.

"Hm? If you will keep silent, then I'd have no other reference than the other party's version of the story. If that would be the case, then I should not only suspend you but Ms. Yamashita as well."

Manager-san and Ai gets surprised.

"Sir! Why would you suspend Kaori?! She was a victim!"

"A victim? Mr. Kumagai, that's not the case with Mr. Kunisaki's story; he claims that Kaori had provoked him which caused a misunderstanding and led to today's incident."

"What?! That's not what happened!"

"Unless Mr. Mikaze would tell me his side of the story, then I will have no other reference for today's incident."

Manager-san looks at Ai with worry. He knows what might happen if Ai would tell Saotome what had really happened but he wants Ai to explain to prevent Kaori's unjust suspension.

Ai understands and he too doesn't want Kaori to get suspended either.

"That man is a filthy liar; Kunisaki is lying to you."

"Then what really happened today, Mr. Mikaze?"

"I went to see Kaori at the studio; when I arrived there, I was told that Kaori was no longer in the recording room. A staff member told me that Kunisaki came to pick her up; he says that for the past few days, Kunisaki has been asking for her. I got worried because Kunisaki doesn't treat Kaori very well."

"I can attest to that! When Kaori and Kunisaki worked together for a drama series, he would touch her quite frequently! He's a pervert! I had to be present all the time to scold him and take his hands off of Kaori."

Manager-san was boiling.

"Please continue, Mr. Mikaze."

"The staff member then told me the direction that they went to and so I went to check. When I was near the end of the hallway, I saw Kunisaki and Kaori."

"And?"

"She seemed annoyed and Kunisaki was touching her…"

Ai clenches his fist.

"When I got closer, he then kissed her…in such a way…"

The image of Kunisaki kissing her and making her cry burns in his mind; those exact moments played over and over again in his mind.

"You don't need to continue; I understand now what happened. Ms. Yamashita seems to be a victim indeed; I will make sure that proper actions will be taken regarding that. I do have two questions for you, Mr. Mikaze."

"First question, who hit first?"

"H-hold on sir, it's clear that Mikaze was not at fault or any—"

"Yes, I know that Mr. Kumagai. Don't worry; I am suspending neither Mr. Mikaze nor Ms. Yamashita since it is Kunisaki's fault from the start. These questions will be regarding something else that has been on my mind."

"I was the first. What he did to Kaori made me lose composure and emotions took over."

Saotome thought for a while as he looked at Ai; he was intrigued with his answer.

"What did you feel when you saw Kunisaki with Kaori?"

"I felt…an immense pain and hatred within me; I hated whatever I felt."

"Why did you go to the studio to see Kaori? What business did you have with her?"

"…I believe I was asked to answer two questions only."

Saotome was silent for quite a while. Manager-san and Ai didn't know if they were supposed to speak or not; they just waited for something to happen.

"Mr. Kumagai, I'd like you to assist me in handling this matter. You can go now, Mr. Mikaze; don't forget to get checked by the professor for injuries when he arrives."

"Y-yes, sir."

Ai speaks to Manager-san softly. "How is she?"

"She's not in good shape; she's really shaken up. Haruka should be with her in her room at the moment."

"Was she still crying?"

"She was able to calm down a bit and her crying significantly lessened but she would still shed tears; she can't control it."

Ai then leaves the office.

* * *

"It seems my bluff revealed some precious informationnn!"

"Bluff? What are you talking about, sir?"

"Yyyesss, that is right; I already knew what really happened from my sources. I used this opportunity to check up on Mr. Mikaze and Ms. Yamashita; my suspicions were true. Mr. Kumagai, he's dating Ms. Yamashita isn't he?"

Manager-san didn't want to answer that question.

"So I was rightttt! It is unfortunate that those two have fallen for one another; I'm also quite disappointed that you were helping them."

"S-Sir! Please!"

"This reminds me of the time when you and your younger brother were still students at the academy. I remember that you hid the relationship that your younger brother had with a fellow student. It was a shame that I found out about it in the end and separated the two forcefully; they should have just followed the rule."

Saotome looks at some papers on his desk.

"Let's see now...Mr. Kumagai, we will first attend to the unfortunate event that Mr. Kunisaki has made. We will inform the authorities about his misconduct and sue him with a sexual harassment case and for physical injury. You will be helping me in arranging the case against him."

"Y-yes, sir."

"After we have settle that problem, I will personally handle the issue with Mr. Mikaze and Ms. Yamashita."

"Sir, what are you going to do to Kaori and Mikaze?"

"You will know in time, Mr. Kumagai. You will know in time."

* * *

"Kaori, would you like some more water?"

I nod and Haruka hands me a cup of water.

"T-thank you." I calmed down already and I finally stopped crying. I feel really dry and my eyes really hurt; I should do the cold towel thing after a while.

"Umm…Kaori, I think it will help if you talk about what's going on in your mind at the moment; I'll be here to listen. B-but you don't have to if you don't feel like it! I just wanted you to know that I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Haruka." Tears started to fall rapidly from my eyes.

"A-ah! D-don't cry again! Your eyes are going to hurt and swell even more!"

"I know…it's just that…things are so difficult at the moment. First it was my vocal chords then Kunisaki came…"

Haruka got surprised.

"Kunisaki-san? Is he the actor you told me about before? The one you worked with in the drama?"

I nodded. "I wanted him to go away but he blackmailed me…he told me that if I didn't at least go with him, then he'd tell Saotome-sensei about Ai and I. I tried to tell Manager-san but I was always interrupted and he got really busy that there wasn't any time for me to talk to him. I wasn't sure what to do so I went with Kunisaki when he asks me to. I didn't know that he'd be so touchy and forceful; I got scared. Every time he tried to kiss me, I always resisted with all my might but today…I failed to escape…He kissed me…he violated my mouth…in front of Ai... My heart shattered, Haruka; it shattered completely. I felt so disgusted and angry; it's like he contaminated me like bacteria. Because of him, I feel that I lost a part of myself and then Ai got hurt and….Saotome-sensei will…"

I started crying again. Haruka took the cup away from me and hugged me; she tried to comfort me.

"I don't think I could face Ai after today…I'll keep remembering what happened…I hate this…"

"Kaori, aside from what happened today with Kunisaki-san, you mentioned something about your vocal chords. What's that about?"

"I went to a doctor last Monday to have my throat checked because I've been having a hard time singing lately…The doctor found a cyst in my vocal chords and I will need surgery to have them removed…"

"A cyst? S-surgery?! Does Mikaze-senpai and Manager-san know?"

"I already told Manager-san."

"What about Mikaze-senpai?"

I shake my head.

"He doesn't know?"

"…not yet."

"U-umm…then, the surgery…?"

"When I told Manager-san about it, he reserved the date for my surgery; it's going to be right after the Shining concert next month. After the surgery, I can't use my voice at all for at least a month; I'll be mute for a while. After that, I'll have to have voice therapy to help with the full recovery."

"Umm…I'm just curious as to why won't you have the surgery earlier? If you would have the surgery this month, you would heal at a sooner time; you might even heal in time for the Shining concert and perform with everyone."

"I'm scared…I've never had a surgery before. I know that the success rate of a surgery like that is high but it still scares me…what if a mistake or something wrong happens? What if I don't heal? What if I won't be able to speak or sing anymore? Those thoughts ran thru my mind since the check up but in the end, I chose to have the surgery because I want to get better…"

"Don't worry, Kaori! Everything will be alright! You need to think positive on this. You'll get healed and then you'll be able to sing again but even bett—"

*knock knock knock*

"Ah! J-just a minute!" Haruka shouted.

"I'll just go see who is at the door, Kaori; it might be Manager-san."

I released Haruka and hugged one of my pillows.

Haruka slightly opens the door to see who it was.

"Mikaze-senpai?"

Haruka looks at me with an expression that seems to be asking me if she should let him in. I shake my head and buried it into my pillow; I don't have the heart to see him.

"I'm sorry Mikaze-senpai but Kaori isn't feeling very well…Please come again some other time."

Haruka closes the door but Ai holds the door before she could close it completely.

"Haruka, let me in this instant."

"I-I can't…"

"Please, I have to see her."

Ai's expression was begging Haruka to let him see Kaori; he refused to leave without seeing her. Haruka couldn't take it and opened the door; she let him in.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Mikaze-senpai, she's really in bad shape so please be patient with her. Also…there's something she hasn't told you about yet but I think you should hear it from her."

Haruka points at her throat. "It has something to do with this."

"What does that mean?"

"Just ask her about it…"

Haruka looks at Kaori for a moment and then leaves the room.  
Ai sees Kaori on her bed, hugging a pillow which she uses to cover her face; he approaches her and sits at the side of the bed.

"Kaori."

I jump a little when I recognized that voice.

Ai reaches for Kaori's arm. The moment that his hand touched her, the image of Kunisaki holding her arm when she tries to get away entered her mind; she pulled her arm away in an instant.

"Don't touch me!" I said reflexively.

Ai got shocked with my reaction and so did I. I realized what Kunisaki meant when he said that he will haunt me. When touched at the places where Kunisaki had touched me, his image comes to mind with his joyful expression; I trembled at my realization.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said with a shaky voice.

Somehow, I could hear Kunisaki's subtle laughter in the air; I cover my ears.

Ai tries again and reaches for my hand.

"Hey…"

When his hand took hold of mine, Kunisaki entered my mind again. In fear, I reflexively slapped his hand away.

"I'm sorry…!" My body was trembling in fear each time Kunisaki entered my mind and at the same time, the feeling of frustration and guilt of denying Ai was getting me.

Ai started to feel upset and frustrated because he couldn't understand my actions; he was getting hurt each time I pushed him away.

I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…I really didn't mean to do that…

Ai tries to get closer to me and I reflexively moved backwards, away from him. He got really upset; he has probably confirmed that I am really avoiding him.

In frustration, Ai pulls Kaori towards her and hugs her tightly.

"What's wrong, Kaori? Why are you pushing me away?!"

"Take your hands off of me!"

"You need to calm down! Relax!"

"Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go!"

I struggle to push Ai away but I couldn't; this made me panic as it reminds me of Kunisaki trapping me in his arms as he tried to kiss me in different places. Unable to get away from Ai's hug, I stopped struggling and started crying in his arms; my body won't stop shaking.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I…"

"Are you acting this way because of Kunisaki?"

"Y-yes…I'm sorry…It's just that when I'm touched at the places where he held me, I remember him and I start to panic…I'm sorry…"

Ai wiped my tears as I cried.

He touches my lips and with a sad tone he asks, "Is it the same here?"

I nod sadly and look down.

"You really must have had it hard; I wish I was there to protect you." He hugs me tighter.

"Kaori, tell me. Tell me all the places that he touched."

He lifts my head gently.

"I'll overwrite them."

"What?"

"I'll overwrite those awful memories of yours. I'll make you forget what Kunisaki did. Tell me all the places where he kissed you and touched you; I'll overwrite everything he has done to you. I'll make sure that when you think about those places, the only one who'd come to mind would be me."

Ai gets closer to me and before his lips touched mine, I closed my eyes in fear.

"Don't close your eyes; keep them open so that you'll remember that you're with me and not Kunisaki."

"Eh?" I opened my eyes all of a sudden because I got surprised with what he said.

Seeing that my eyes were open, he kisses me and Kunisaki entered my mind again. I started feeling scared and pushing Ai away a little but as I looked at him, I slowly calmed down; Kunisaki was slowly leaving my mind. My fear slowly faded away and when I felt comfortable, I closed my eyes.

Ai notices that I've stopped struggling and stopped for a while. "Are you okay now? Was I able to make you forget him?" he sounds really concerned.

I nodded and hugged him back. I've missed his warmth so much; I don't want to be with anyone else but Ai.

"I'm glad…Now where do I go next?"

"Eh? W-what?"

"I told you that I'd go over every single place he has touched. I'm sure that he didn't just get you there."

"W-wait a minute!"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I'll find it out myself."

"W-wait! Ai!"

I-I don't know how long was I struggling but that was the most embarrassing moment of my life to date. T-that was too much for me to handle! But I'm glad that Ai cheered me up; I really do feel better now. I'll recover if he's by my side; I just know I'm in good hands.

"Kaori, there's one more thing that I'd like to talk to you about. Haruka told me that it has something to do with your throat."

"Oh…" I sighed.

I didn't want to mention about it yet but Ai was waiting for me to talk about it and he'd probably bug me about it if I don't tell him now; might as well tell him now.

"I went to the hospital last Monday; I had a check up regarding my throat."

"Why? What's wrong with your throat? Is this about what I said before about it sounding a bit off?"

"Yeah, my voice has been feeling a bit weird before you noticed the change. Before, just letting my voice rest was enough; it would go back to feeling normal but then it started getting harder to sing and I would feel that something is stuck in my throat. The doctor found out that I have a cyst in my vocal chords and the only way to have it removed is thru surgery."

I touch my throat. "I decided to have the surgery to have it removed."

"I see…You won't be able to sing or to talk for a while after the surgery?"

"I'll have to be silent for at least a month and then when I'm allowed to talk already, I'll have to have speech therapy for a month and I can't go all out with my voice yet."

"When is your surgery?"

"Um…Manager-san and I agreed to have it right after the Shining concert."

"Are you sure about having the surgery?"

"I have more to lose if I don't. I'm scared but I want to get better…"

"You will. You will get better. Don't be scared; everything will be alright. I'll be there by your side the moment the surgery is over and I'll help you in whatever way I can. You can depend on me."

Ai kisses my forehead.

"How will you communicate with everyone after the surgery?"

"I'll probably just write down what I want to say or type it on my phone."

"Will you still be working?"

"I'll be composing and arranging music only. I won't be able to sing, act, or do voice acting for the healing period."

"I'll be missing the sound of your voice for a month then."

"Then I'll just play songs for you on the piano." I said enthusiastically.

"I'd like that. I'll sing for you in exchange."

"Thank you. I love you, Ai."

"I love you too very much."


	73. Chapter 73: Torn

**Author's Note:**

Hello there~  
I am currently lost and floating over this sea of home works and papers to do for school...Sigh...  
Anyway, I found some time to type so here are two more chapters!~ I might not be able to update next week or the week after since my final exams are coming soon plus I still have these cursed requirements... (T_T) /plays funeral tune  
I'll probably return in December...

I'll continue to do my best! Thank you for reading~

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Torn**

I was too tired to go to the café for breakfast so I decided to eat here at the lobby; I just bought food from a nearby convenience store.

"Kaori!"

"Good morning, Haruka."

"I'm happy to see that you're feeling better now."

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you and Ai. Thank you for taking care of me."

"So what did Mikaze-senpai do to cheer you up?"

I spit my water. "W-we just talked and all…haha…"

What he did was really embarrassing for me…I can't believe he did that…Erase. Erase. Erase. I can't think about that now; I'll explode or something. Too embarrassing!

Haruka then gives me a newspaper.

"Look at the headline, Kaori. Saotome-sensei acts really fast and I'm glad that Kunisaki-san is getting punished for what he did to you."

I looked at the newspaper and I was quite impressed that Saotome-sensei was able to sue Kunisaki so fast; it's only been four days since then. The headlines said, "Kunisaki Sent to Jail for Sexual Harassment and Serious Physical Injury Case from Shining Agency."  
He's going to jail? Saotome-sensei can be really scary sometimes; sometimes I wonder if there are things he can't do? I'm very thankful that I didn't get raped but I felt like being raped by his touches and that kiss...He really is disgusting; why do girls like him? They should learn more about the person they like; one must check what's beneath a mask. Hm? Serious physical injury? Was Ai hurt that bad? He seemed quite fine when he went to cheer me up on that day; I should ask him about this when I see him.

I read the article for a while.

"Huh? So he didn't reveal either Ai's or my name in the media; I'm relieved about that. If my name turned up, my friends and parents will surely become murderers; you'll all kill Kunisaki. I don't think that would have been a good outcome. I should thank Saotome-sensei when I meet him."

"That reminds me, I wonder what happened to Manager-san and Ai when they went to Saotome-sensei's office. Did you hear anything from them yet, Kaori?"

"They haven't said anything to me yet. I'm also kind of afraid to ask about what went on in the office…I have a pretty good guess…"

"Kaori."

"Ah. Good morning, Masato!"

"Good morning, Hijirikawa-san."

"Good morning to you both."

Masato sees the headline of the newspaper I was holding.

"I'm happy he ended up going to jail. How are you feeling, Kaori?"

"I feel much better now; sorry to worry you."

Masato pats my head. "I'm relieved to know you're alright now. You really were in terrible shape when you got back."

"Yeah, I was. I remember that my eyes were so sore that I had a cold wet towel over my eyes for two nights. Haha."

Haruka and Masato spent the morning with me. The three of us just talked about anything that came to mind. After a while, Haruka and Masato tell me that it has been announced that Starish has been nominated for the Utapri award. I was really happy for them! It's a step closer to their dream and goal!

"That's great! Congratulations! I'm sure that you guys can win the award! I'll be rooting for you all!"

"Thank you, Kaori. I'll make sure to compose a winning song for Starish that everyone will enjoy!"

"I'm sure you can do it, Haruka! Do your best!"

"Then we will do our best to perform the song with all our heart's strength; we will not falter."

"You boys have to do your part and best too! I'll definitely watch you guys live and cheer you guys on! I have confidence in you all."

* * *

*knock knock knock*

Reiji storms into Ai, Natsuki, and Syo's room with full energy as usual.

"Ai-Ai! I got a present for you! Sorry if it's super late! I've been busy lately with work so I only got these deve—"

"…Rei-chan?"

"…Reiji-senpai?"

"..."

Syo and Natsuki stare at Reiji who was holding a medium sized brown envelope in one hand.

"Ahaha…sorry for the intrusion!"

"Reiji-senpai, if you're looking for Ai-senpai he's out at the moment."

"Eh? I guess these would have to wait longer but it's really long overdue. What should I do? I might be busy again for a while."

Reiji looks at Syo and Natsuki.

"Ah! Could you two hand this over to him for me?"

"Eh? Sure, no problem Reiji-senpai."

Reiji gives Syo the brown envelope.

"Guard that with your lives, okay? Make sure you guys give it to Ai-Ai when he comes back."

"Rei-chan, what's inside the envelope?"

"Sorry! That's a secret! No peeking! Thanks for taking care of that. Ciao!"

Reiji leaves the room. Syo and Natsuki look at the envelope and then they looked at each other.

"What do you think is inside, Syo-chan?"

"I don't know. Maybe these are some documents or something?"

Syo shakes the envelope a little and a rustling sound can be heard.

"Sounds something like paper to me but judging by the weight, they're smaller than the size of a regular bond paper."

"Smaller than a bond paper? Maybe they're post cards or photos? Something like that?"

"You could be right, Natsuki. Let's just put this somewhere safe before our curiosity makes us open it."

Syo goes towards his cabinet that has a key lock.

"I'll put them in my cabinet and lock it for safe keeping. Remind me that I put them her—"

Syo trips and falls down.

"Syo-chan! Are you okay?!" Natsuki checks on Syo.

"Ouch! That hurt! What the hell did I step on?!"

Syo then gets annoyed at Natsuki seeing that he tripped over a Piyo-chan stuff toy.

"Natsuki! How many times do I have to tell you to put away your stuff toys! What would we do if I broke a leg or something?!"

"I'm sorry, Syo-chan! Let me make it up to you with my special chocolate chip cookies!"

"N-never mind!"

Syo then remembers the envelope and checks where it fell. His face became a bit pale as he saw the contents of the envelope scattered all over the floor.

"T-the envelope! Natsuki, help me put everything back into the envelope before Ai-senpai sees this mess! He'll kill me!"

"Alright, Syo-chan I'll help you...Eh?" Natsuki notices that the contents of the envelope were all pictures; there were quite a lot of them—pictures of Ai and Kaori together.

"Syo-chan, look at these photos!"

Syo takes a look at one of the photos that Natsuki picked up.

"EH?! These are—!"

Syo starts picking up the other photos from the floor.

"Every single one! They're all photos of Ai-senpai and Kaori together!"

"These are from Ocean Park. Oh! I wonder where this park is found; it's close to the ocean. Ah! Ori-chan and Ai-chan are so cute in this photo!"

Natsuki continues to look at every photo until Syo snatches them from him.

"Natsuki! What are you doing?! We're not supposed to see these in the first place!"

Syo immediately puts every photo back into the brown envelope and puts it away into his cabinet; he locks the cabinet with his key.

"Awww…I wanted to look at the other photos! Ori-chan and Ai-chan were so cute…"

"N-Natsuki! Do you realize what we've just discovered?!"

"Eh?"

Syo gets close to Natsuki and looks around to make sure that no one else was listening. He then starts whispering to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, you saw those photos, right? They all had Kaori and Ai-senpai in them together. You saw how they looked like it the photos, right?"

"Ah, yes. They're so cute! It's as if they're dating in—"

Natsuki then realizes.

"Syo-chan! Ori-chan and Ai-chan are dating!"

"Keep it down! I guess our hunch was right. We have to be careful about this! What if Saotome finds out?!"

"We'll guard this secret with our life!"

Suddenly, the two of them felt someone putting his or her arms on their shoulders.

"That won't be necessary, boyyyssss."

Syo and Natsuki gulped at the sound of his voice.

"Mr. Kurusu, could you pleeeeeease hand over the envelope?"

"Y-yes, sir…"

Unwillingly, Syo opens his cabinet and hands over the envelope to Saotome.

"Thaaaank you very much, I shall take my leave now."

Saotome leaves the room and as he walked towards his office, he opens the envelope and takes a look at every picture inside.

"It seems that they have been dating for a long time now; there are so many pictures in here. They do look good together; perhaps a perfect couple? It's a shame however that this little dream would have to end."

Saotome continues to look thru each photo and after seeing one particular photo, he stops walking and a little smile forms on his face; a smile of joy and sadness.

"Their smiles in these photos remind me of those times…Kotomi…"

Saotome takes out his phone and calls someone. "Mr. Kumagai, I'd like to have Ms. Yamashita and Mr. Mikaze in my office right now. I'll be waiting." He ends the call before Manager-san could even say a word and goes off to his office.

* * *

I pick a card from Haruka's hand and when I looked at it…it was the joker.

"Kaori, you lost again."

"W-what?! How could this be?!"

Masato chuckles. "This makes it the fourth time you've lost. You're not very good at this game, aren't you?"

"O-one more round! I'll win this time for sure!"

I was having fun with Haruka and Masato until Manager-san arrived; he had a worried expression on his face.

"Manager-san?"

"Kaori, Saotome wants to see you in his office…"

I put down the cards I was holding and looked at Haruka and Masato before going with Manager-san; I have a bad feeling about this…

* * *

"Manager-san, did he find out? He did, didn't he?"

"Yes…he found out and I don't want to think about what he's going to say to you two; he called for Mikaze to come as well."

We entered Saotome-sensei's office and he was there sitting at his desk; Ai wasn't around yet.

"Ms. Yamashita, have a seat. We'll have to wait for a moment for Mr. Mikaze who is being checked by the professor at the moment; he'll be here in a few minutes."

Professor? Does he mean a doctor?

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is fine; nothing serious happened to him. The professor is just double checking his condition."

"Okay…"

Saotome-sensei didn't say a single word until Ai came; I was seriously nervous and felt uneasy.

"Mr. Mikaze, welcome; please take a seat."

Ai sits on the sofa across me.

"Mr. Kumagai, I'd like to speak with them privately. Could you please leave us alone?"

Manager-san nods and leaves the office.

"Why is Kaori here as well?" Ai asked.

"Well, I have to talk to the both of you and there is something I would like to request from you two."

"Request? Is this for a job?"

"Not exactly, Ms. Yamashita. You see, thanks to my sources and some stroke of luck, I've learned many things about the two of you."

"Your sources?"

"Just some acquaintances and all. I've heard from them some interesting information about you two such as you both go out together in disguises, you both frequently go to a certain park near the ocean during your days off, you both often eat out together especially for dinner, you both tell each other the words "I love you", and you both have been dating for quite a while now."

Saotome-sensei takes out a brown envelope and gives it to me.

"Feel free to open it. I discovered that earlier today by pure luck when I was passing thru a certain hallway and overheard Mr. Kotobuki dropping this off at Mr. Mikaze's room. You weren't in the room so he gave it to Mr. Kurusu and Mr. Shinomiya to pass it to you but it seems the contents were revealed accidentally."

"Syo and Natsuki? Reiji should have just waited and given it to me directly." Ai said to himself in frustration.

I opened the envelope and I was surprised to see me and Ai's photos; these were the photos that Rei-chan developed for us. Saotome-sensei…

"You two have been datinggg! I am quite disappointed! You both know the rule!"

Saotome-sensei stands up from his chair and slams his two hands on his desk with some force.

"Love is forbidden! That is why I am asking…no, I am ordering you two to break off this relationship and to stop seeing one another!"

He said it...I'm hearing the words that I've been trying to avoid…My chest feels so heavy and I feel like crying…

"I refuse to break up with Kaori." Ai said with full conviction.

"I'm sorry, Saotome-sensei; I can't do that either. I can't break up with Ai."

"Hm? Is that so? If you both won't settle things now, then I'll have to separate you two by force; I will make it happen one way or another."

Ai and I looked at each other; we didn't know what to say or do.

Saotome-sensei suddenly points at me.

"Ms. Yamashitaaa, there is a job that I have signed you up for! You are going to be part of the musical world tour of the Shining Theatre Group which will last for two to three months since they are going to perform in several countries abroad. You see, one of the members broke his leg so he won't be able to perform; you'll be his replacement by going as Kaoru."

"W-wait! What?!"

Saotome-sensei really will try to separate us thru our work! That's not fair!

"Saotome-sensei! I-I won't take that job! I refuse to!"

"It's too late to refuse the job. Everything has already been settled and the contract was already signed thanks to Manager-san."

I looked at Manager-san and he seemed guilty about it; he probably tried to change Saotome-sensei's mind about it but failed to do so.

"S-Saotome-sensei! I have a valid reason for refusing the job! I have a cyst in my vocal chords and I will undergo surgery to have it removed. I can't use my voice at all for at least a month; I can't perform for the theatrical group."

"Ms. Yamashita, you can have the surgery after the theatrical group's world tour."

"The doctor said that it would be better to have the cyst removed as soon as possible."

Saotome-sensei thinks for a while.

"Then I have another perfect job for you! My secretary is on leave at the moment. You can be my secretary for my meetings abroad and across Japan for the next four months."

What...? No way! I have no excuse for that!

"If you don't want that, I could always let you be part of the composition team of the theatrical group's performance. You'll just have to compose and arrange music there; you'll be travelling with them though since you will have to instruct them during the practices. I could also have you collaborate with some composers and singers who are all currently interested in working with you. There is also an opening for a pianist for one of Shining agency's popular bands. Ah! There is also an opening at the academy; we need more teachers at the moment. Oh, Mr. Mikazeee, I also have some jobs lined up for you as well; would you like to hear them?"

He's seriously trying to eliminate our free time by drowning us with work. What's up with him?! This isn't fair! It's not right!

I couldn't hold back anymore so I stood up and allowed my rage and frustration to take over my mind and body.

"Your hit single that gave birth to the academy and produced several wonderful idols and composers was named "Owing To Love"! That song alone was built from love! I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! Why can't we be given the freedom to love?! I don't understand you at all! Why did you make up that rule in the first place?! Why are you so against love?! Love is a wonderful thing! It comes in an infinite number of forms and it gives birth to countless treasures! Music is a child of love so why can't we love?! Why do we have to restrain our feelings?!"

I was so angry that a few tears fell off from my eyes.

"…It's because of love itself."

Huh? What? I was a bit surprised by his answer.

"Love can be wonderful but it can be cruel too, Ms. Yamashita."

Saotome-sensei walks over to the window behind his desk and looks outside.

"Let me tell you a little story. I was once young like the two of you and I also had someone dear to my heart; her name was Kotomi. She was the one who gave birth to my hit single "Owing to Love". You remind me of her, Ms. Yamashita; you're quite similar to her. A wonderful and special woman she was indeed but one day, I was faced with a dilemma; I loved her but I also loved music and my fans. I wanted to make Kotomi happy but I also wanted to make other people happy with my music. As an idol, I became afraid of disappointing either Kotomi or those who enjoyed my music and so I made a choice. It was a hard and painful decision and in the end, I chose my career as an idol and left Kotomi. I became a successful idol but as I worked, I always thought about Kotomi each and every day until now; I regretted leaving her and it torments me until today."

"Did you ever meet with her again? Where is she now?" I asked.

"The last time I saw and spoke to her was when I broke up with her; I never saw her again and never will since she died in an accident years ago. It was an unfortunate incident; the plane she was on had crashed and her body was never found."

"Sensei…"

"..."

"After establishing the academy, I didn't want my students to experience the pain of making that decision—I believed that it's impossible to have both love and fame at the same time thus, the no love rule was born."

"You're an idiot."

Ai suddenly spoke and he seemed annoyed. Saotome-sensei turned around and looked at him.

"You're incomprehensible. Being torn between your love for your fans and the love for your lover?! Those two feelings aren't comparable! The love you hold for a lover versus your fans and music isn't the same; they're two different things! They're not on the same level so I don't see the need to compare or choose between them. When I fell for Kaori, I thought that perhaps I fell in love with her music rather than her but I realized that I loved her more than her music; my feelings towards her were different from the feelings I had towards her music. When we became a couple, my love for her grew and she inspired me to create even more wonderful music; my career got even better because I learned to feel and to experience more things because of her. I never once worried about having a lover as an idol. You think that an idol can't have love and fame at the same time? It's possible to have love and fame at the same time. Right now, you're looking at two successful idols who have achieved that and you're trying to take it away from them. I don't know how you do it but if I lost the one I love, if I let her go, I would be thrown into despair and then I won't be able to function properly anymore. In the end, I won't be able to make anyone happy at all—my fans, my music, Kaori, myself…I'll lose everything."

"Ai…" He's...

"An idol is supposed to make people enjoy music and performing arts and to make them smile. What's the point of becoming an idol if I can't make the one person I want to smile the most smile? I would not only be a failure as an idol but as a person as well."

Ai stands up and takes my hand. He pulls me up and looks at Saotome-sensei.

"If having her by my side would mean that I'd have to give up being an idol then I will quit but you should remember one thing. My downfall from being an idol was not because I loved a wonderful person or because I had to choose between love and fame but because of your selfish rule."

He then quickly leaves the office with me by his side; his grip is quite tight. He closes the door with a little extra strength which made the door slam a little.

"Sigh…" Saotome-sensei turns back to the window and stares at the sky.

"Mikaze was right; I was an idiot. I should have tried to keep both you and fame. If I tried, then perhaps I would have become an even better idol in my youth and you would have been here alive by my side today together with our child; I would have finally gotten the chance to be called "father" by Otoya and I would have you in my arms. Love truly is amazing; it really gives birth to countless miracles. I didn't expect Mikaze to react and to say such things to me. He's not human but he felt and spoke as if he was one. I can't believe that he has learned to love; he understands more than I do."

Saotome thinks for a moment.

"I just want to see it once more; I need to see the birth of one more miracle from love. I have decided."

* * *

As Ai walked and pulled me, I stared at his back. I didn't know what kind of face he was making and I didn't know what would happen from now on; uncertainty started to fill me up. The uncertainty started to scare me.

"Hic...hic..." I started to cry. I tried to stop it from continuing but it was hard.

Ai heard my cry so he stopped walking and turned to me.

"Kaori, what's wrong?"

"Hic...hic...I got...scared. I don't want...hic...to..."

Ai wraps his arms around me. "It's okay. I won't leave you; I won't let him take you away from me. I promise you that I won't leave your side. Please...don't cry."

* * *

Things were quiet after we left Saotome-sensei's office that day but two days later...

"Ms. Yamashita, Mr. Mikaze, may I have a word with the two of you?"


	74. Chapter 74: Under Your Wings

**Chapter 74: Under Your Wings  
**  
"Syo-chan! I'm sure that Ori-chan and Ai-chan will love these cake slices!"

"Haha. I'm sure they will! The free samples were enough to convince me to buy some!"

Syo opens the door to their room.

"Ai-senpai, Natsuki and I got some—EH?! W-what the?!"

"Eh? Welcome back, you two." Ai said while he was holding a small box.

Syo and Natsuki became surprised to see that the half of the room that belongs to Ai was suddenly empty.

"What is going on here?!"

"Ai-chan, where did all of your stuff go?!"

"You two already know about me and Kaori, right? I heard it from Saotome."

"A-ah…yeah. It was an accident though! We're really sorry about that, Ai-senpai!"

"It's alright. What's done is done. Anyway, I'm moving out of the dorm; I'll be living in an apartment from now on."

"Ai-chan?! You're moving out?!"

"Today?!"

"Please tone down your voices; you're both too loud. Yes, I will be moving into my apartment today. I already had my furniture transferred this morning when you all were out for work. I just came back to get a few things that were left behind."

Ai then picks up another box and goes towards the door.

"I'll be on my way now. I may be staying in my apartment but I will still be here at the dorm during the day to supervise both of you."

"Ai-chan, does Kaori know about this?!"

Ai suddenly stops walking and turns to Syo and Natsuki.

"She doesn't know about this; I don't want you two to tell her yet."

"But why?"

"Because…I'm going to ask her to live with me." Ai lets out a small smile.

"EHHHHH?!"

Syo and Natsuki blushed and looked at each other.

"G-good luck then, Ai-senpai!"

"I'm sure Ori-chan will be happy!"

Ai smiles at them and goes on his way out and back to his apartment to unload a few more boxes of his things. After fixing his belongings, he did some last minute cleaning and rearranged some furniture; he wanted everything to be comfortable and perfect.

He then cleans himself up and changed his clothes after cleaning every inch of the apartment. Before leaving, he took one last look at the place; he smiles unconsciously.

"From today onward, I'll be living here in this place with her; living here will be quite lively once she moves in. I never thought that I would be doing something like this. My past self would have been surprised indeed to see the present me. I used to live to fulfill the expectations that everyone had for me but now, I'm living for myself and the person that I've grown to be fond of; I've gained the ability to have dreams and aspirations that were born from my own will. No amount of data would have been able to predict this."

Ai leaves his apartment and as he walked, a reoccurring thought entered his mind; he smiles.

"This is a step closer to one of my dreams. Seeing her in a beautiful white dress won't be an unreachable dream anymore; it will happen one day for sure. The thought alone is enough to make me feel happy inside. Just a few more obstacles to go and we'll be truly free to love to our heart's content."

* * *

"Thank you, Syo, Natsuki, for the cake! They were really delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked them, Ori-chan."

"Here's Ai's slice of cake; just give it to him when you two meet."

Syo hands me over the small box that contains Ai's share of the cake.

"Okay, I'm sure he'll like it too."

"Ori-chan, do you have work today?"

"I do but I still got some time; Manager-san is still on his way here to pick me up."

"Kaori, can I ask something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"How are things with Ai? You two doing fine?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"Natsuki and I got worried when you and Ai were called by Saotome. We thought that he'd fire one or both of you or something; we were really worried. We're also sorry about the pictures…"

"It's okay. Ai got mad at Rei-chan instead; he really should have just given them to me or Ai. What's done is done and Saotome-sensei was bound to find out sooner or later; it was getting harder and harder to hide our relationship from him."

"So what did Saotome do or say?"

"Well…"

Saotome-sensei approached me and Ai two days after he talked to us in his office. We thought that he was going to try doing something again but instead, he gave Ai a challenge. He said that he has come to accept me and Ai's relationship but he wants Ai to prove to him that his love for me won't get in the way of his work at all and that love and fame could coexist; he wanted to see with his own eyes one more miracle born from love. He told Ai that if he can reach or break the sales record of his biggest hit, "Owing to Love", then he will allow us to continue being together otherwise we would have to break up and stop seeing each other for good.

"What did Ai-chan say?"

"He accepted the challenge head on. To tell you the truth, I'm worried. It's not that I have no confidence in Ai but it's because the challenge itself is not easy at all; no one has come close to the sales record of that song. I'm worried about what would happen if Ai…would lose…I don't want to break up with him; I want to stay with Ai. I love him very much…"

"It's a hard hurdle but I believe he can do it!"

"Ai-chan is incredible. I think he has a chance at winning so don't lose faith, Ori-chan."

"Thank you, guys. I'm happy to know that you guys believe in him too."

"Oh yeah, how are your vocal chords doing? Still a bother?"

"Yeah. It's gotten harder to use my voice."

"When is your surgery? It got rescheduled, right?"

"That's right, Syo. Since Saotome-sensei cancelled the Shining concert, Manager-san and I moved the surgery to a closer date. If I remember right, the surgery is going to be next week."

"So soon! Just hang in there for a little longer, Ori-chan."

"Haha. I will do my best with work for the remaining days!"

"What time is the surgery? Natsuki and I could come visit you before the surgery starts."

"The surgery is at 9:00 in the morning. I think you guys have work during that time; Manager-san has a meeting during that time."

"Darn. Natsuki and I will be filming during that time."

"We'll come visit you right after work then! Isn't that right, Syo-chan?"

Syo nods.

"Yeah! We'll come right after work to see you."

"Okay. Thank you! Please bring food!"

We laughed.

"Wait, if Manager-san will be in a meeting during that time, are you going to the hospital by yourself Ori-chan?"

"No, Ai promised me that he'll accompany me since he's free on that day. I'm relieved to know that he'd be there before the surgery; I'm really nervous about it since I've never had surgery before."

Syo and Natsuki looks at each other; huge grins formed on their faces.

"Why are you two smiling like that? Did you guys remember something good?"

"Nothing in particular, Ori-chan."

"It's nothing."

I looked at the two who were smiling oddly.

"Are you guys not telling me something? You're both suspicious."

"Nothing!" They said in unison.

"No fair! You're both keeping a secret from me!"

*beep beep beep*

"Ah!"

I checked the message I received and it was Manager-san telling me that he has arrived.

"Leaving for work?"

"Yup, Manager-san is already waiting for me at the agency building; I'll be going now. See you guys later or tomorrow. Thanks for the cake!"

"Take care, Ori-chan!"

"Don't forget to give Ai's share of the cake!"

"Yeah! I won't forget!"

I closed the door and went on my way to Manager-san.

"Hey Syo-chan, did you do it?"

"Haha, of course I did! I gave her the two best slices of cake so that they could celebrate later. "

* * *

As Manager-san's car entered my field of vision, I noticed that he was talking with someone. When I got closer, I realized that Manager-san was talking with Ai; my face lit up. Eh? It seems that Ai gave Manager-san a small piece of paper. I wonder what's written on it; maybe its work related?

"Manager-san, Ai."

"You came faster than usual."

"Just a bit excited to work since I'll miss it after the surgery."

*ring ring ring*

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll just answer this call then we'll go."

Manager-san goes off to answer his call; it must be a call from an important person.

"Kaori, what's inside the box you're holding?"

"Ah, it's cake from Syo and Natsuki. We were eating cake together a while ago and they gave me your share so that I could give it to you. Here you go."

"Thank you, I'll put it in the fridge."

"You're not going to eat it?"

"I'll eat it later; the cake will be good for tonight'."

"Is there an occasion?"

"Not exactly. Not a formal one."

Ai takes the box of cake from me.

"Kaori, have you ever thought of living under the same roof as me?"

"E-eh?! W-well, technically we are living under the same roof in the dorm."

"I meant living in a place that we, ourselves, own."

"I-I have thought about it before."

"If one day, I'd ask you to live with me, will you?"

"Y-yes…I would." I said embarrassingly.

Ai smiles and hugs me. "I'm happy to hear that."

He takes my hand and puts something inside; it's a key.

"I'll ask you again, would you live with me?"

"A key?! Is this?!"

"It's the key to the apartment I bought for the two of us."

I started laughing a little.

"Ai, that's a nice joke! You got me there for a second! Hahaha!"  
I swear my heart skipped a beat when he said that. What on earth entered his mind?

"Kaori, I'm not joking; it really is a key to our apartment."

"W-what?! You really bought an apartment?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. Let me send you the address."

Ai takes his cell phone out and sends me a message. My phone rang right after he sent the message and his message contained an address. Is this for real?!

"Wait, does Manager-san know about this?!"

"Yes. I just spoke to him a while ago when I saw him waiting here for you. I gave him a copy of the address on a piece of paper."

I looked at the key he gave me and I was filled with surprise. He really bought a place for us? I don't know what to say.

"You're working until the evening today, isn't that right? After work, come to the apartment. Ask Manager-san to drop you off. Let's have dinner there; I'll prepare the food.'"

"E-eh?!"

Ai then notices Manager-san returning to us.

"It seems you'll be going soon."

He kisses my forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight. See you later. Take care at work."

"Kaori, let's go. We're a bit behind schedule because of that annoying phone call. Sigh. Let's go."

"O-okay."

Manager-san gets inside the car and starts the engine.

I put the key in my dress' pocket.

"I'll be going now, Ai."

"You'll come tonight, right?"

"Yes, I will."

I gave Ai a quick kiss on his cheek before getting in the car. I waved at him until I couldn't see him anymore from the car's window.

"So Kaori, are you going to go to the apartment after work?" Manager-san asks in a teasing tone.

"Y-you…!"

"Haha. So are you going to go?"

"Y-yes. I want to go and see."

"Okay. I'll drop you off at the address after today's work."

I took out the key from my pocket and looked at it. I still can't believe that Ai was serious; he really bought an apartment just for us; he must have worked really hard for it.

"Manager-san could you buy something for me before we go to the apartment later?"

"What is it?"

"I was reading a food blog the other day and there was one entry about a cafe that sells something called Marine Jelly. Could you buy two pieces? I'll message you the address and name of the café; it's actually not far from work."

"Sure, no problem. I'll go buy it before you finish up for today."

"Thank you, Manager-san. I'll pay you back later."

* * *

"Good work, everyone! You all did a great job today! Have a safe trip back home! The next recording will be next week; see you all then!"

Today's recording is my last until I get healed after the surgery next week. Manager-san and I already told the director about my surgery so we recorded my parts in advance to avoid recasting which would be a hassle for everyone.

I waited for Manager-san at the front of the building.

"Sigh…"

Uggghhhhh….! Why do I feel so nervous and excited at the same time! I'm acting like a high school girl who's going to be picked up by her boyfriend for the first time! Why do I get embarrassed so easily?! This is so embarrassing…

I just stood there waiting for Manager-san. As time passed, everyone left and the building was already closed; I was left all alone. I looked at my watch and it was already quite late. Did something happen to him? I hope he comes soon; it's quite scary being here all alone at night. It's so dark waiting out here without the building's lights.

I started humming to myself to pass the time and to prevent myself from thinking up of things that would make me freak out. Haha.

I waited and waited…an hour had passed…he's still not here…I messaged him a while ago and he hasn't replied. Huhu…Manager-san, w-where are you?! This never happened before! Y-you're usually on time!

Manager-san's car arrives after some time and I quickly went in the car.

"I'm very sorry for being terribly late!" Manager-san said with remorse.

"Where on earth were you?! It was really kind of creepy to wait here in the dark, you know?! You weren't replying to my messages or picking up my calls either! I thought something happened to you! I thought I'd be staying there until midnight!"

"I'm very sorry! My cell phone ran out of battery and I lost track of time when I went to the agency to pick up some papers. I'm really sorry! Also, Mikaze asked me to get some items from the dorm so I had to go back again to the agency for the second time before going off to the cafe to buy the marine jelly and then coming to pick you up."

"Eh? What did he ask you to get?"

"Never mind that, put your seat belt on; we should get going since he's waiting."

Manager-san started driving and soon after, we arrived at the address that Ai gave.

"Manager-san, I don't know until what time I'll be able to finish. I'll just call you when we're finished."

"Haha. There's no need for you to call me."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough. Since there's no work for tomorrow, I'll see you after two days. Take care."

Manager-san drove off and now I don't know how I'll get home. Will there still be a train or bus available later? I hope so.

I looked at the apartment building and it's quite tall; there are probably around 20 floors or so. I took out my phone and called Ai.

*ring ring ring*

"…Hello?"

"Good evening, Ai. I'm sorry for being late. I'm already at the front of the apartment building. What floor will I go to?"

"It's alright. The apartment is on the 10th floor room 1021. Would you like me to meet you at the lobby?"

"No, it's okay. I'll go up directly."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Yeah."

I ended the call and went into the building. The lobby is nice! This place looks like a hotel in a way! I got into the elevator and went up to the 10th floor.

*ding*

The elevator doors open upon reaching the 10th floor.

"Let's see…1018…1019…1020…Eh? Ai?"

Ai was standing outside 1021, waiting for me. I quickly went over to him.

"Ai!"

"You finally came; I'm glad."

"You should have just waited for me inside; the evenings are quite cold."

"I became a bit impatient and I wanted to see you right away. I also wanted to see you open the door yourself and see your reaction when you get inside."

Ai then notices the box I was holding.

"What's that?"

"I brought something to eat as a snack. I thought that you would like it."

"Thank you."

He takes the box and kisses my forehead.

"Shall we go inside now?"

I nodded and took the key out of my pocket. I stood in front of the door and unlocked it. I was feeling excited; I wonder what the apartment looks like.

We went inside and the moment I saw the place, I was speechless.

The apartment was quite big! Upon entering from the front door, the first thing you'll see is the spacious living room and the windows. On the left is the kitchen and dining area. There are two doors beneath the stairs; the toilet and bathroom? Wait…stairs?! There's a second floor?! There are three doors on the second floor so those must be the bedrooms? The place is fully furnished…I'm overwhelmed.

Ai puts down the box of marine jelly on the side table beside the door. He then hugs me from behind.

"Kaori, what do you say when you return home?"

"Uhm… _tadaima*_."

" _Okaerinasai**_ , Kaori."

I feel so happy. I really really am happy; this all feels surreal.

"Let me show you around."

Ai takes my hand and he showed me the kitchen first. The kitchen was wonderful and it was structured in a way that lets you move around easily. The dining area was just in front of the kitchen so you could actually watch whoever is cooking and if you're cooking, you could also watch television at the same time since you could see it from here. The living room was the center and right side of the first floor; it's really spacious. There's a flat screen television, a center table, and two really comfortable sofas facing each other placed on each side of the table.

We then went towards the two doors beneath the stairs.

"Kaori, the room on the left is a storeroom. It's empty for now so there's really nothing to show you inside."

Ai then brings me inside the other room.

"This is our work room."

The room looked like the practice room from the academy!

"Wow!"

"I got the idea of converting this bedroom into a work room from Naoto. We could practice and do our work here."

"Ai."

"Yes?"

"This piano looks a lot like mine."

"Because it is your piano."

"W-what?! You took my piano? W-when?!"

"Right after you left for work today."

"Seriously?!"

"Now I'll show you the second floor."

"H-hey, wait!"

I wanted to hear an explanation as to why he took my piano but he dragged me along with him to the second floor. Sigh.

We went upstairs and Ai brought me to the farthest room on the left.

"This is the toilet room and the room on its right is the bathroom."

He opens the door to the toilet room and shows me what's inside.

"There's a toilet and a sink as well as a mirror; this is where you can brush your teeth and wash your face. There are toiletries stored here in this cabinet."

I noticed that there were two toothbrushes at the sink.

"Is that my toothbrush over there?"

Ai chuckles a bit. "Let's move on."

Hmm...I swear that was my toothbrush. We moved to the bathroom.

"We have a bathtub and shower available. The heater is over here in case you want the water to be hot. This cabinet contains towels, shampoo, conditioner, and soap."

He then leads me to the third room at the farthest right side of the second floor.

"This is the bedroom."

He opens the door and we went inside. It's a really comfortable and relaxing room; it's a perfect bedroom indeed. I sat on the bed and smiled.

"Do you like the bed?"

"I like it a lot. It's soft and comfy! It would be nice to sleep on it!"

I looked around the room. The walls are light blue and the floor is tiled with beige colored tiles which gives the room a calm atmosphere. There are two white closets with silver colored handles. The bed frame is black but the pillows and futon is white. There are black side tables on each side of the bed with a white lamp on top of them. There's a bookshelf near the door. On one side of the room, Ai's computer and desk is there…with another desk beside it? W-wait a minute! That's my desk!

"Ai, why is my desk here as well?!"

"It's not only your desk that's here."

He goes over to one of the closets and opens it.

"Your clothes are here as well."

"Eh?! Ai, why are my things already here?!"

"I had Manager-san help me move your things after he dropped you off at work. Speaking of Manager-san, I should apologize to you on his behalf; he picked you up late because he was helping me."

So that's why Manager-san was late and he looked exhausted too.

"I asked him to help me transfer your belongings because from today onward, you'll be living here with me. You did say "yes" when I asked you to live with me."

My face started to feel warm and I guess I was turning red. Ai sits down beside me on the bed and holds my hand.

"You know, we've been together for quite a while now and I've noticed that you'd still get shy or embarrassed with me. It's not that I dislike it. I find it quite amusing and cute but sometimes I interpret it as a sign that you're not yet entirely comfortable with me."

"That's not it."

I hugged him and buried my face onto his chest.

"It's not that I'm not entirely comfortable with you but because you're too good. The things you say and the things you do always touches my heart and it makes me so happy that I don't know how to contain it inside. Ai, I've been getting embarrassed because you've been making me too happy; I've never met someone who has treated me the way you do. I'm just always overwhelmed by you."

Ai hugs me back gently. "You should get used to it then. I'll love you in the best ways that I can; I'll overwhelm you even more each day. I love you, Kaori."

"I love you too."

"Would you like to eat the jelly you brought?"

"I almost forgot about that. Let's go eat it."

We went downstairs to the dining area and started eating the marine jelly.

I've never eaten this before but I heard it was really delicious; they say the balance of the sweetness is good. I was about to take my first bite when I noticed that Ai was just staring at the jelly.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"I'm fascinated by this so called marine jelly. The color is like the ocean and it has some stars and a seashell inside but are those edible?"

"Haha. Of course they're edible; they're made out of white chocolate."

He scoops some of the jelly and moves his spoon towards me.

"Ai?"

"Could you prove it to me that it's indeed edible?"

"Are you serious?"

He nods and I chuckle a bit; he could be so adorable at times.

I leaned forward to reach the spoon and ate it.

"How is it?" he asked.

"It's really delicious! It's not too sweet and the different flavors of the jelly are so deliciously put together. The stars are indeed white chocolate and it tastes good with the jelly's flavor."

He looks at the marine jelly once more before trying it.

"You're right. It tastes really good."

"Hey Ai, how did you learn about and get this place?"

"I heard about this place from someone from work and so I thought of checking it out. I liked the crowd, the place, and the location; I thought that you might like it here too so I inquired. After learning of the price, I just needed to work a little harder than usual; I'd say it was really worth it. Did you know that the only apartments in this building with 2 floors are those in the 10th and 20th floors? The price difference between a single and 2 floored apartment wasn't that big so I decided to take the 2 floored one."

"Uhm, since I'll be living here too, I want to share the rent with you."

"There's no need for that."

"But…"

"Kaori, it's really okay. You don't need to worry about the rent; I want you to depend on me more. Let me support you and take care of you."

"But I don't want you to shoulder everything. I don't want to leave everything to you alone; I want us to help each other. I want to share your burdens in the same way you've shared mine. So as my first step in helping you, let me share the rent with you."

"Alright. If you insist, we'll share the rent."

I smiled.

We sat there on the table enjoying our marine jelly while talking away. Being in the apartment, I realized that there was complete freedom; we were free to say and to do whatever we wanted to. Everything felt lighter and happier.

"Eh? It's already past midnight?"

Ai looks at the wall clock.

"So much time had passed but it felt like it wasn't that long."

I stood up and took our plates.

"Kaori, you don't have to—"

"It's okay. Let me do housework."

"Okay. Thank you."

I washed the dishes and then remembered something.

"Ai, what happened to the cake that Syo and Natsuki gave you? Did you like it?"

"Actually, I haven't eaten it yet; it's still in the fridge."

"How come?"

"There were two slices inside so I thought it would be better to eat it together but then you brought something to eat so I decided that we should eat what you brought instead."

"Oh. I guess we could have the cake slices for dessert tomorrow as long we don't forget."

I finished washing the dishes and was drying my hands when Ai asked,

"Are you going to take a bath before going to bed?"

"Hmm…I guess I will."

"Okay. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

"AH! I just remembered that I didn't bring any clothes!"

Ai smiles. "Have you already forgotten? Your clothes are already in the closet in the bedroom."

"Oh right! I forgot! Haha. Thank you for reminding me."

I went to the bedroom and got my clothes before heading to the bathroom. I washed myself first while waiting for the tub to be filled with warm water.

"It feels so good to have a nice warm bath. If I could stay in this tub for a day, I would…or maybe I would rather not since I don't want to become wrinkly…Haha."

I finished after a while and changed into my pajamas. I made sure to dry up my hair properly or else I'd get sick if I sleep with my hair wet.

I entered the bedroom and Ai was reading a book on the bed.

"Ai, where will I be sleeping?"

He looks at me and then closes his book. He then puts it away into the drawer of the side table beside him.

"Beside me, of course."

W-we're sleeping in the same bed?! I'm going to sleep beside him?! Ugh…my heart is pounding.

"If you're not comfortable sleeping in the same bed, I could always sleep on the sofa in the living room."

"Ah, no way! It's okay; I can't let you sleep on the sofa."

"Okay." Ai smiles.

He fixes the pillows and I timidly went over to the bed. As I lay down on the bed, I felt nervous and happy at the same time. He then fixes the blanket to cover the both of us properly.

"Goodnight, Kaori."

"Goodnight, Ai."

He kisses me and falls asleep after a while but I on the other hand couldn't sleep. I'm not used to sleeping with someone on the same bed; I've always slept with a pillow or stuff toy to hug. To pass the time, I just watched Ai sleep since he was facing me; his sleeping face is so peaceful and cute. He's also so close to me that it makes me happy inside; he's so close that I could hear his breathing. It was probably around 2:00 in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. Why can't I fall asleep? What should I do? I really am sleepy but my body just won't let me sleep. I don't want to wake up Ai; that would be too silly and selfish of me.

Anxious, I moved closer and cuddled up to Ai. Umm…this feels really nice...Ai smells nice...

I think that one of the reasons that Ai got this apartment is because he feels confident that he'll defeat Saotome and that we'll be able to stay together; he's assuring me that he will and can do it. I want to stay with you too. I believe you can do it. Saotome said that I'm not allowed to help you but I'll try my best to support you in any way I can. I love you, Ai.

I moved closer again to him and closed my eyes. Slowly, my heart beat and breathing synchronized with his and the warmth of his body slowly made me drift off to slumber. You know, I think that this is the most comfortable sleep I've ever had in my life.

* * *

"Unnn..."

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I see is Ai reading a book on the bed; he was holding the book with his left hand while his right arm was wrapped around me. Eh? I'm clinging on him? Ah, I remember now; I cuddled up to him last night because I couldn't sleep. Maybe he didn't get out of bed because it might wake me up.

"Hm? Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Good morning." I said happily.

I sat up on the bed.

"What are you reading?"

Ai takes a sticky note and writes something on it; he then sticks it to the page he was on and hands me the book. I looked at the note and read it.

"Look at me."

I followed the note and looked at Ai.

The instant I turned my head, he moved closer and kissed me. I-It's a surprise attack!

"The morning is great today." He says happily.

I was feeling happy too. When I woke up and opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Ai beside me; it was a wonderful sight and feeling. Then...he gives me a morning kiss...Oh lord.

"Y-You're right, it's a great morning." I hugged him and then I got out of bed.

"I'll go make breakfast for us."

"I look forward to it then. Do you need help?" Ai gets out of bed.

"No need; I'll be fine. What will you be doing while I cook breakfast?"

"Hm...I guess I'll just go and watch you make breakfast."

"Eh? Then I have to do my best then!"

He pats my head and smiles.

"You always do."

"Do you have any requests for breakfast?"

"I'd like to have you." He says teasingly.

"A-Ai!"

* * *

Notes:

*Tadaima = I'm home.

*Okaerinasai = Welcome home/Welcome back.


	75. Chapter 75: Silent

**Author's Note:**  
Hello everyone! Long time no see~ Sorry for being absent for quite a while! My exams ended around two weeks ago but I needed to cool off time /exams were monsters  
Haha.  
Anyway, here's the update! I hope you guys will like it :D  
Ohhhhhh and it's almost Christmas, yes? :3

* * *

 **Chapter 75: Silent**

"Kaori, are you ready to go?"

Ai knocks on the bedroom door and I came out of the bedroom shortly after.

"I'm ready…"

"Did you prepare your things?"

I raised the bag I was holding. "I put in enough clothes for three days and toiletries are in here as well."

"Okay. I'll carry that for you."

Today is the day of my surgery; I'm quite nervous. As promised, Ai is going with me to the hospital since Manager-san isn't available to accompany me. We got out of the apartment and went on our way to the hospital.

"Would you like to take a taxi?"

"Can we just walk and take the train? Taking the taxi is more expensive and I feel like walking today. The hospital is just two stations away and then we'll just have to walk for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay but we'll definitely take a taxi going home after your surgery."

As we walked, my hands were shaking a little so I tried not to hold Ai's hand because he might notice and get worried about me.

When we reached a wide intersection, there were a lot of people waiting for the pedestrian stoplight to turn green. Today is a weekend so I guess it's natural that there are a lot of people out today. We were going to cross the road too so Ai and I waited with the crowd. As soon as the light turned green, together with the crowd, we started moving and I could feel some people pushing me forward.

"W-wait…!" People are quite aggressive today!

I'm getting swept away by the crowd! Whaaa!

"Ai…!" I looked around me hoping to find Ai but I couldn't find him. I'm being pushed too hard; I might end up following the crowd and going to the wrong direction this way! I could get lost! I-I'm not yet familiar with this neighborhood! I just moved here a few days ago after all!

"Kaori!" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned around and saw Ai coming towards me. He took my hand and made me walk behind him; he walks in front of me to make way thru the crowd.

"Don't let go of my hand or else you might end up somewhere else again."

"I definitely won't. Thank you, Ai. I got a bit scared getting lost in the crowd and I didn't know where I was going."

"When I turned around to see if you were behind me, I didn't see you; I too got scared for a moment because I couldn't find you. I got worried. I'm glad I was able to find you."

We finally crossed the wide intersection and reached the other side of the street. He didn't let go of my hand and I don't think he'll be letting go. Somehow, I don't feel scared or nervous anymore. Just knowing that he'll be there waiting for me while I'm having the surgery, it makes my worries go away.

I tighten my grip on his hand a little as we walked towards the train station.

We reached the hospital after some time. We entered and told the nurse at the reception about my schedule for my surgery. She phoned the surgeon assigned to me and after she was given the go signal, she led me to my hospital room to get prepared and to store my things; I changed into a hospital gown while waiting for the nurse to return.

"Kaori, I'll see you after the surgery. I'll be waiting for you right here."

"Yeah…"

Ai then hugs me and pats my head. "Everything will be alright; don't worry about anything. You should relax and not stress yourself."

"I'm alright now. The thought of you alone is enough to calm my nerves. Everything is going to be alright."

The nurse returns and tells me that it's time to go to the surgery room.

Before leaving the room, I smiled at Ai. "See you later."

The nurse makes me sit on a wheelchair and brings me to the surgery room. I think this is standard in hospitals? I've never been to one as a patient before.

The next thing I knew, I was on the surgery table and was put to sleep. As my consciousness faded away, I told myself that everything is going to be alright.

* * *

I felt a cool breeze and opened my eyes. Huh? Where am I?

I looked around my surroundings and realized that I was at a beach. I'm wearing a yellow Sunday dress and I was standing on the seashore; I guess I'm dreaming while the surgery is happening.

I decided to walk along the seashore and to enjoy the view of this beach. The water is really beautiful; the water is clear and it's shining because of the sun. I continued to walk and walk. There doesn't seem to be an end to this seashore; it has no end like the ocean. After walking for who knows how long, I suddenly see a person standing on the seashore; he was facing the ocean and he suddenly started walking towards it.

Why is he walking towards the ocean? I stopped walking and observed him.

He's not stopping; he continues to walk towards the ocean. Is he trying to be consumed by the water?!

Thinking that he might be trying to kill himself, I ran towards him to stop him from walking any further into the water.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go any further!"

I ran faster and faster, hoping to reach him before he goes any further.

"You could drown if the water becomes rougher! The waves will take you away!"

I kept shouting but it seems that he doesn't hear me; the waves are blocking my voice.

Almost out of breath, I got to reach him and grabbed his arm.

"Stop! Don't!"

I got shocked as the person turned to look at me—he looks exactly like Ai. I then noticed his necklace; he's not Ai. I suddenly remembered that I've seen him in another dream I've had in the past.

"Please don't go any further! Are you trying to kill yourself?! Don't do it"

He tries to take my hands off of his arm and in return, I tried my best to keep them on.

"Please! You don't get a second chance in life! Think of the people who love you! Think about what they'll feel when they find out that you're gone! Think about your dreams! There are still a lot of things to live for!"

He still continues to try to get rid of me.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen! If you need help, I'll help you! Please! Don't give up! Everything is going to be alright!"

He stops struggling all of a sudden.

I was going to look up at him but a powerful wave came and hit us both; I lost my grip on his arm because I tried to cover myself from the water. When the wave passed, the man had disappeared. I panicked and started walking around, calling out to him.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Are you there?! Please answer me!"

I kept calling out to him and searching around but he never answered me and I couldn't find him anywhere. He's gone…

As I stood in the water that suddenly became calm, I wondered what happened to him; I hope that he's okay. I walked back to the shore and sat on the sand. I just sat there and stared at the ocean; I was waiting for him to turn up. I was hoping he'd still be alive and return.

A lot of time has passed already but he still didn't come back. I didn't lose hope and believed he'd still come back. Maybe he's just lost somewhere out there?

I took a deep breath and started to sing as loud as I could. I thought that maybe if he could hear my voice, he could find his way back to the shore. I kept singing and singing until I slowly lost my voice. When my voice had completely disappeared, I continued to sing though no sound would come out of my mouth.

"You're persistent, aren't you?"

I turned around and there he was; he returned.

"You really waited for a long time. Why didn't you just go?"

I wanted to answer him but…I lost my voice.

The man then looked towards the right side of the beach. "It's time for you to go. He's waiting for you to return."

I looked at where he was pointing and there, on the sand, sat a familiar person—it's Ai.

"I don't understand him or myself. You're really something, you know that?"

Huh? What is he talking about?

A really strong breeze came and I closed my eyes instinctively.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a beige colored unfamiliar ceiling. Where am I this time?

"Good afternoon. You're finally awake." Ai said.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak but then nothing came out of my mouth; I felt a sharp pain. Oh, that's right...I just remembered that I had surgery.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" he points at his throat.

I shake my head and smiled at him. It doesn't really hurt except when I try to talk.

I try to sit up.

"Slowly. Don't move too suddenly." Ai said as he helps me sit up.

Ugh, I feel weak and a bit dizzy; it must be the anesthesia.

"The doctor told me that you'll be staying here in the hospital for around two to three days due to the anesthesia and to observe if any complications would happen. Your loss of strength and dizziness will disappear as the anesthesia wears off and you might feel some pain on your throat by then. If the pain becomes unbearable, you'll have to take pain killers."

I nod.

"You absolutely can't talk for one week. The doctor said that if your throat feels better on the second week, you could speak a few words but he recommends that you should just have voice rest for one to two or three weeks. If ever you would have a sore throat, it should only last up to two weeks. If it goes over that, we'll have to come back to have you checked."

I nod.

"It's strongly encouraged that you drink a lot of fluids all the time. You can eat but you can't eat anything scratchy, sour, or spicy; it's recommended that you eat soft food."

I nod. Ai sounds like a doctor which makes me smile a little.

"Would you like some water?" he asks.

I nod and he gives me a cup of water. Ugh…the cup is heavy…I stare at the cup as I try to lift it up to my mouth. I've lifted the cup until my chest level and it has made me feel tired already; I feel like I'm lifting a really thick textbook. Ai was staring at me who was struggling to drink from a cup.

"Is something wrong?"

I look at him with an expression that shows my frustration.

"Is the cup heavy for you?"

I nod immediately.

"I see. Let me help you then."

He helps me lift the cup to my mouth and finally, I get to drink the water. The water is so refreshing! It's soothing my throat; feels good.

Ai took the cup away after I drank everything.

"Do you want some more?"

I shake my head; I'm fine now.

"I bought some food for you a while ago. Would you like to e—"

Before Ai could finish his sentence, the door slams open all of a sudden. Ai and I both got surprised.

"Natsuki! Why did you slam the door?!"

"Ah! I'm very sorry! I got too excited to see Ori-chan again that I used too much strength to open the door!"

"You should be more careful." Masato said.

"I agree. You might give the lady a heart attack. That would be quite unpleasant!" Ren said.

Everyone entered the room; even Haruka, Tsukimiya-sensei, and Hyuga-sensei came.

"How are you feeling, Kaori?" Haruka asked.

"We got you some food and some gifts!" Otoya said cheerfully as he showed the food he brought.

"Hmm…we'll need a table for all the food we brought and some chairs for everyone. I'll go ask a nurse if we could borrow a table and some chairs." Syo says.

"I'll help you with that." Masato says as he follows Syo.

"Kaori!" Tsukimiya-sensei rushes towards me and hugs me tightly.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other! I've missed you!"

Hyuga-sensei approaches me and pats my head. "I've missed you too, you know. When I heard the announcement yesterday on television that you were going to have surgery, I came with everyone right away today."

I was on television yesterday as a guest for a variety show and for a talk show. Manager-san and I decided to announce my surgery and absence from the idol world due to my vocal chord cyst during the talk show; I'll be concentrating on being a composer and music arranger until my voice heals. A lot of people were surprised since we announced it all of a sudden and on the day before the surgery too.

"Kaori, Tomochan can't come to visit you today because of work but she dropped by the agency this morning to hand this over to me to give it to you."

Haruka gives me a parcel. I open it to find two books inside; they're the next two volumes of the horror series I was reading! Thank you, Tomochan! My happiness shows on my face.

"Kaori, I got you these flowers to brighten up the room. I'll put them over here." Cecil arranges the beautiful yellow, white, and pink flowers in the vase on top of the cabinet beside the window.

Ichinose-san then approaches me and gives me a small whiteboard and marker. "I thought that this would be useful for you to communicate with."

I took the small whiteboard and marker and wrote "Thank you very much" on it; I flashed it at Ichinose-san with a smile.

"Ori-chan! I made these for you!"

Natsuki gives me a small basket of cookies that looked like stars. I smiled at him but in the back of my mind, I could hear the angels above telling me not to eat them.

I wrote on the whiteboard and flashed it at Natsuki. "Thank you for the cookies. I'll save them for later as a snack."

Natsuki smiles but I feel guilty for lying to him…"My health and safety comes first!" says my mind.

Masato and Syo returns with a table and some chairs. Everyone starts setting up the food on the table and putting their gifts on the side; Ai helps them out. I feel quite useless as I watched them from the bed; I want to help out too. Sigh.

"YO! Looks like everyone has arrived!"

I flinched and clenched my chest. Oh lord, Rei-chan surprised me! He just appeared at the door all of a sudden and spoke loudly!

Rei-chan, Ranmaru, and Camus entered the room.

"How are you, kiddo?" Ranmaru asked as he pats my head and messes up my hair a little. "I got you some really delicious steak from my favorite place!"

"You seem to be well. I brought you fine tea." Camus said.

"Kaori-chan! It's been a while! I miss seeing you at the dorm! I wish that you could come back to the dorm!" Rei-chan says as he hugs me.

"Reiji, get off of her this instant." Ai says as he pinches Rei-chan's back.

"O-Ouch! S-stop! I'm letting go! I'm letting go!"

Rei-chan lets go and cries in the corner as he rubs the area that Ai was pinching.

The room suddenly got really crowded and lively with everyone being here. I'm feeling better already by just having them here! We started eating after a while. The food they brought was really delicious! It was a bit frustrating that I had to eat slowly and there were some food I couldn't eat because it was too hard for me. I was eating on my own but there were times when I couldn't eat properly and drop the spoon…stupid anesthesia…I'm never going to have another surgery in my entire life ever again!

"Haha…"

I heard Ai laugh at me a little when I dropped my spoon when it was already near my mouth; I glared at him and pouted.

I took the small whiteboard and wrote, "Meanie."

"I couldn't help but laugh a little; it was just too adorable to watch. Sorry."

Ai takes my plate and my spoon. He takes a spoonful of the food and positions the spoon on front of my mouth.

"Open wide." He says with a teasing smile.

I-I suddenly felt embarrassed; I hesitated to eat.

When I was thinking about opening my mouth, Ai ate the food on the spoon.

A-ah! My food! I was shocked that he ate my food! Nooo! My food!

"If you take too long to decide, the food will disappear."

He takes another spoonful of food and positions the spoon on front of my mouth again. Without hesitation, I opened my mouth and ate. My face lits up as I chew the food; it tastes really good! I started to gain some strength as I ate more and after a while, I finally was able to eat on my own. I still couldn't lift a cup of water properly though…sigh.

It was getting dark and so, everyone started cleaning up and leaving since they still had work to do the next day. I thanked them all for coming over and for the food and gifts they brought; they made my day lively. When everyone left, I fell asleep all of a sudden; I guess the surgery and everyone's energy made me tired today. I didn't even get to tell Ai that I was going to sleep.

* * *

After thanking everyone for visiting and seeing them off, I went over to Kaori to check up on her.

"Eh?" She fell asleep.

I fixed her pillow and blanket. She's sound asleep; she really got tired today. Looking at her right now makes me want to skip work tomorrow but I know too well that I can't do that since tomorrow is the launch of my new album—the album that contains the songs that I'm hoping would beat Saotome's record. It doesn't matter which of those songs would do it; I made them all with all my heart and mind. I just have to make one of the songs beat his record and then I could be with Kaori with no more problems.

*knock knock knock*  
Who could that be?

I stood up and answered the door.

"What's up, Ai-Ai?"

"Reiji? I thought you left already?"

"Haha. You see, I left my car keys in the room."

I let Reiji into the room and he got his car keys that were left beside the vase. He was one his way out when he noticed that Kaori was asleep.

"Kaori-chan is sleeping already?"

"Yeah. She probably fell asleep instantly when everyone left."

"I see. By the way, it's tomorrow right?"

I nod.

"Good luck to you then, Ai-Ai. Beating Saotome's record won't be easy but I have faith in you; I'm sure you can do it."

"Thanks. However, I'm concerned of beating his record in time."

"In time?"

"The other day, he called me to tell me that he forgot to mention something about the challenge. He told me that I have to beat his record on or before his deadline."

"W-wait! There's a deadline for that?! When?!"

"I have to beat his record on or before the awarding of the UtaPri award."

"EH?! B-but that's not too far away from now! Is he serious?!"

"Sadly, yes. The task just got more difficult that way."

Reiji felt worried. He's probably thinking what I'm thinking—there's no way I could do it in such a short time frame. The UtaPri award show is not so far away from today. I was purely confident in beating his record with one of my songs before but given such a deadline makes it seem almost impossible to accomplish.

"Are you still going for it, Ai?"

"Of course I will. You know very well that I won't be giving up on this."

Reiji puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck to you then. Give it your all, you hear me? But don't overwork yourself or else we'll all get worried; especially that one little angel over there."

"I'm aware of that."

Reiji looks at the clock hanging on the wall and his eyes suddenly grew big.

"Wha! Look at the time! I'll be late for work! My manager will kill me! I'll be going now, Ai-Ai. Take care of Kaori-chan, okay? Ciao!"

Reiji rushes out. He'll definitely be scolded later on; he's usually late when his jobs are in the evening since he tends to forget about the time. I sat down on a chair beside the bed and soon after I closed my eyes and slept knowing that I will be working very hard starting tomorrow until the end of next month.

* * *

"..." I opened my eyes to see Ai sleeping on a chair beside the bed.

I slowly got up and realized it was still quite dark outside. Did I wake up too early? I looked at the clock and it says that it's 5:30 in the morning; it really is too early. I feel quite refreshed after sleeping but I'm really thirsty…

I look at the cup of water on top of the side table.

"…" I'm definitely not waking up Ai for something like this.

I reached out for the cup and after counting to three, I lifted it up.

Oh! It seems I've recovered some of my strength! I guess the anesthesia is wearing off! I drank the water with no problem at all; I feel so happy over this. Haha.

"…" I'm still thirsty…I want more water…

I put my blanket aside and got out of bed. I suddenly felt dizzy which caused me to slightly lose my balance; good thing I was able to hold onto the bed so I didn't fall to the floor. I held my head in pain as I waited for the dizziness to fade away; I guess I stood up too fast. I felt better after a while and went over to the water dispenser to refill my cup with water. As I drank, I noticed that Ai doesn't have a blanket over him. I don't know if it's just me but the hospital is quite cold; he might get sick sleeping like that.

I don't want him to get sick; I won't let him get sick. I put my cup down and went over to my bed. I picked up the blanket and placed it over Ai; this should keep him warm. As I look at him, my smile slowly dwindles.

Good luck to you and do your best, Ai. You'll be very busy from today onward, right? Today is the launch of your new album—the album that contains the songs that you poured your heart and mind into in hopes of beating Saotome-sensei. I'll be lonely when you're not around but that's a small sacrifice compared to what you're doing. I'm really touched that you're working so hard for the both of us; I really wish that there was something I could do to help you right now. Sometimes I wonder, of all the people in the world, why did you choose me; I really do think about that. I'm happy though that you chose me and I'm happy that I chose you. I don't know if I've said and expressed it enough times to you already or too little but I would just like to remind you that I really really love you and I am thankful for everything you do each and every single day; you really touch my heart and you have no idea just how much you've made me happy up until now. I hope that I'm able to do the same; I want you to be happy too.

While standing there on front of Ai, I could feel my face burning up. That was quite embarrassing; it's a good thing that I don't have my voice at the moment! But I think I wouldn't mind if he would hear me say those things.

I went over to the closet and saw my bag inside. I opened it and took my cellphone out; the notification light is blinking. Hm? I left my phone on silent again. Why was it silent in the first place? Oh! It was because I was working yesterday. Right. Right. I sat down on the bed and checked my inbox for the messages I've received yesterday.

"…!" T-ten messages from Manager-san?! There's also three missed calls from him; it's not like I could talk…

I started opening his messages.

"Good afternoon Kaori, how was your surgery? How are you feeling? Is your throat alright?"  
"I'm sorry. I can't come to visit you because of work. I'll make it up to you, okay?"  
"Kaori. Why aren't you answering my messages or my calls? Are you really alright? Please reply."  
"I heard that everyone went to the hospital to visit you. How was it? I'm sure it was quite noisy and lively. I hope they don't stress you out or disturb other people in the hospital."  
"Are you really not replying to me because I didn't accompany you to the hospital or because I couldn't come visit you?! I'm very sorry! Please don't hate me!"  
"Mikaze better be taking care of you or else I'll kill him. He better not take advantage of you either while weakened! I will not spare him!"  
"Please notify me when you are going to get discharged from the hospital. I'll drive you and Mikaze home."  
"I found out that there's a sale at Unique Glow. Do you want anything from there? A shirt? Sweater? Pants? Their dresses are on sale too. Oh! Even the men's clothing are on sale!"

Sigh. He really is like a doting parent or something close to that. I press the reply button and I start typing about what went on yesterday and why I didn't reply at all.

Hmm…what else should I type? Ah! That's right! "If you're visiting me today or tomorrow, please buy some apples, mangoes, or oranges. I crave for fruits. Thank you."

After a few seconds, my phone vibrated. He replies fast as usual. Wait a minute; he's awake already at this time?! Wow. Does he sleep at all?

I checked the message. "I'm free in the afternoon today so I'll come visit you then. I'll make sure to bring you lots of fruits!"

*RING RING RING*

WHA—! I jumped in surprise at the sound of an alarm.

"Unn…" Ai wakes up and reaches for his phone that sits on top of the table; he turns off his alarm. He then notices that I was awake already.

I quickly typed on my phone and flashed it to him. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too. You woke up early?"

I typed on my phone again. "Yeah. I woke up at 5:30 because I got thirsty."

I then remembered something and typed again. "I'm able to lift a cup of water now! I was so happy. Haha. I got some of my strength back already. The anesthesia is probably wearing off now."

"Is that so? That's too bad..."

I tilted my head. Huh?

"I wanted to baby you more like yesterday." He said teasingly.

I formed a fist with my left hand and lightly punched his arm; he laughs at me. I turn my back to him and I started remembering everything that happened yesterday; I feel my temperature rising a little as I recalled everything. That was too much for my heart to handle. Plus, he was doing all that while everyone was around! I'll never hear the end of it from Syo, Natsuki, and Haruka when I get discharged from here!

Ai then notices the blanket on him; he takes it and stands up. He goes over to me and wraps the blanket around me. "Thank you for this but I think you'll need it more." He kisses my forehead. "I'll have to leave now to work. Starting today, everything will be quite hectic; I'm sure you know why."

I nod several times.

"To be honest, I'd rather be here and spend time with you but this is something I can't pass."

I type on my phone and flash it to him. "Yeah. If you don't go, we might not see each other anymore in the future. That would be too sad…"

"I agree…"

I thought for a moment and then typed once again on my phone. "Do your best and take care. I love you."

Ai smiles. "I will. I love you very much too."

He starts fixing some of his things and after checking his phone, he suddenly looks over to me.

"I forgot to tell you something. There's someone I'd like you to meet. He's usually a very busy man but he told me last night that he's free for today in the evening so he'll be visiting you here in the hospital."

I typed on my phone hurriedly. "Who is he?"

Ai thinks for a while. "Well, I guess you could say that he's my father."

I got surprised and quickly typed on my phone. "Y-your father?! I'm meeting him today?!"

"Don't worry. I'll be here by then as well; I'll rush over right after my last job in the evening. He's a nice person and I think you'll like him. I've told him about you several times before so he's been bugging me to introduce you to him."

T-this is so sudden! I'm not prepared to meet his father! Especially in this state!

Ai then becomes a little serious. "Aside from introducing you to him, he and I will be telling you something important…something I've been keeping a secret from you all this time."

Eh? He's been hiding something from me? What could it be? He seemed so serious when he said that…could it be something bad?

"I'll be going now. I'll try to message you when I have time. I apologize in advance if I can't contact you. Drink lots of fluids, okay? You can't get dehydrated or else you'll get sick."

I type on my phone. "Okay. Take care, Ai. I'll be rooting for you!"

He kisses me and heads for the door.

He takes one last look at me before closing the door. I smile at him to assure him that I'll be alright and won't be lonely while he's gone.

"See you later." As those words left his mouth, the door closes and I'm left alone in this hospital room.

I was looking at the door and a feeling of frustration began to grow inside of me. With my phone in my hands, I slowly typed the words that I wanted to say to him before he left. "I'll be waiting for you."


	76. Chapter 76: AI

**Chapter 76: A.I.  
**  
When Ai left, I had nothing to do; I was so bored. The only thing that was a bit lively was when my doctor came to check my throat but after that, everything was so quiet and boring. Occasionally, a nurse would come and check up on me but they would leave the room shortly after to move on to the next rooms. Since I had nothing to do, I took the opportunity to compose some music. It was a good idea to bring some music sheets and my pencil case with me to the hospital; this will help pass the time. I used the hospital's bed table so that I won't have to get out of the bed.

I started writing music notes and some lyrics on the blank papers. I want to compose a fast beat song; something you could sing and dance to. Hmm…this part should be higher and then this part should be slow at first then it would gradually get faster and louder before hitting the chorus. This song will turn out to be really fun to perform and to listen to!

I was so absorbed in composing that I couldn't stop my hand from writing; my mind was filled with notes playing a continuous melody. If I had my voice right now, I would be singing this song while I try to finish its notes and words. Sigh.

"Get well soon, my voice!" I thought to myself enthusiastically.

Hours passed and I was able to compose four songs—two are complete while the other two are still a work in progress. Looking at the music sheets, a feeling of accomplishment fills my heart.

*knock knock knock*

A nurse enters my room with a tray of food. I put my work away into the drawer of the side table to make room for the tray.

"Here you go, Ms. Yamashita. Please enjoy and take your time eating. I'll come back for the tray later on."

I typed on my phone and flashed it at her. "Thank you for the food."

The nurse smiles and then leaves the room quietly. I looked at the clock and it was already 1:00 in the afternoon. Wow, time sure flies; I was actually composing for about five hours. Oh, that means I didn't drink anything for five hours…

I quickly took the glass of water on the tray and drank everything. I-if I don't stay hydrated and get sick, I-I'll be scolded for sure by Ai! He's scary when he's mad or scolding people…I refilled the glass and drank everything again as I imagined myself getting scolded sternly by Ai…I guess one more glass of water would be a good idea. I refilled the glass again and drank everything.

*knock knock knock*

"…" Hm? Who could that be?

The door opens and Manager-san comes in.

"…!" Manager-san! A smile formed on my face.

"Good afternoon, Kaori. How are you?" he asked cheerfully.

I typed on my phone and flashed it to him. "I'm feeling alright! A bit weak because of the anesthesia used in the surgery but I'm much better today compared to yesterday. Also, everyone came to visit me yesterday so I got cheered up after the surgery. Ai has been taking care of me too."

Manager-san's smile fades away and his eyes become teary. "So you've been doing well without me. I see. I understand; I understand perfectly well. I'm not needed at all…I-I shall take my leave then."

I panicked a little and then typed on my phone. "No! What are you talking about?! Of course I need you! You're my manager and my friend! I was a bit sad that you couldn't come yesterday because of work."

Manager-san chuckles after reading my message and pats my head. "Haha. I was just kidding. I just missed you. Life has been quite lonely and peaceful ever since you moved in with Mikaze."

I smile and took a bite on the lunch that the nurse brought me.

"So you're having lunch? Good timing then." Manager-san then holds up a plastic bag. "I got you the fruits you asked for."

A big smile formed on my face.

"You really love fruits, right? So I bought a lot. Would you like me to peel some apples or would you prefer oranges?"

I typed on my phone, "Could I have both?"

"Haha. Okay. Just continue eating while I peel them for you."

Manager-san stayed and talked with me until it was almost evening; it was fun having him around but he had to leave for work.

"Look at the time, it's getting late. I have to go and attend a meeting together with Saotome."

"…" Saotome-sensei…Hearing his name made me feel a bit unpleasant; it reminds me of his challenge.

Manager-san pats my head.

"Don't worry. I believe that Mikaze can do it. I heard from the manager that was assigned to him say that he's doing an incredible job today; he's working really hard."

I a small smile forms on my face.

"Mikaze loves you very much. I am convinced that he really wants to be with you and that love of his is the thing that drives him to get better and better; he was already incredible before but after having you in his life, he's getting even better. So I think the love he has for you will be enough to help him beat Saotome. He'll win for sure."

I hug Manager-san and nodded. I believe in Ai. I believe in him.

"Well, I'll be going now."

I let go of Manager-san and nodded.

"That reminds me, I spoke with your doctor and he said that based on your check up this morning, you can go home the day after tomorrow."

I typed on my phone, "Really? I can finally get out of this place!"

"Haha. Yes. It also means that your recovery is doing well."

Manager-san looks at his watch and picks up his things. He smiles at me and said farewell on his way to the door.

Sigh. Back to the quiet atmosphere; it's relaxing but really boring. I guess the next time this room will liven up would be when Ai's father comes over to meet me. I turn on my bed and closed my eyes but they suddenly opened faster than a bullet train. I-I'm meeting his f-father…I suddenly feel a chill run down my spine. I sat up and started pressing my cheeks. E-everything will be alright! I-I will be fine! I have to be fine!

*knock knock knock knock*

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Eh? Who could that be? Maybe Manager-san forgot something?

The door opens and an unfamiliar man enters my room. The man had somewhat messy brown hair, glasses, and he was wearing a lab coat. I was staring at him hoping to perhaps recognize him but I really don't know who he is. Hmm…Is he a doctor?

"You must be Yamashita Kaori? Ai's dear girlfriend?" he asks with a smile.

I slowly nodded and then a thought hit me—could he be Ai's f-father?!

"I did tell Ai I was coming in the evening but I suddenly became free so I went on my way here earlier than expected. I hope that my timing is not an inconvenience to you. Ah, right; this is for you."

He hands me a cup of ice cream.

"It's vanilla flavored. Ai told me that you liked sweets; I thought that you'd like ice cream."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"I also got you this. I hope you'll like it."

From his bag, he took out a small light gray colored rabbit bear stuff toy; the body was of a teddy bear but it had the long ears of a rabbit. When he handed it over to me, I was mesmerized by how cute it was! It was wearing a cream and pink colored long sleeved shirt and an oak brown suspender dress; there were even cream and pink colored ribbons on each ear. My eyes looked at every detail of the stuff toy; I was like a little kid who just got her first stuff toy haha. Overjoyed, I hugged the stuff toy. Since it's fluffy and soft, I'll name it "Loft".

The man chuckles as he watches my reaction to the stuff toy. "Haha! You're just too cute! No wonder Ai fell for you!"

He takes a chair and sits beside the bed. "It's nice to finally meet the girl that Ai has fallen for! Let me introduce myself, everyone just calls me professor; I'm a scientist."

I typed on my phone, "It's nice to meet you too, sir! It's a pleasure to finally meet Ai's father."

"Eh? Ai's father? Is that what he told you?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's quite a surprise! I feel quite honored and happy for him to call me his father; I wish I could hear him say that myself! Haha. The truth is I'm actually his uncle."

So he's Ai's uncle? Why did Ai tell me that he's his father? I'm quite curious about this. I'm going to ask him about this as soon as he gets back; he technically lied to me.

"Kaori-chan, could I ask you something?"

I nodded with a smile.

"So Kaori-chan, tell me what made you fall for Ai? Was it love at first sight or did you fall for him after spending time with him? Who confessed first? What was Ai's expression when he said he loves you?" he asks those questions with a grin on his face.

"…!" S-such an embarrassing questions! Umm…where should I start?

Flustered, I typed on my phone and handed it over to the professor. As he reads what I typed, I bury my face on the back of Loft.

The professor chuckles as he reads my answers. "I see. I understand. You really are too cute and adorable, Kaori-chan! I totally approve of you for Ai! Please continue to take care of my little Ai! "

He suddenly hugs me tightly and I smile at him as I pat his back but in reality, I was trying to tell him to get off of me because he's hugging too tight; why do people hug so tightly? Air…need air…Why does this happen to me almost all the time?

Just then, the professor said something to me.

"Thank you for taking care and for loving Ai. You don't know just how much it means to me and to him. Thank you."

I stop struggling upon hearing his words. The professor's tone was happy but somehow, I felt that there was a bit of pain in his voice. His words echoed in my heart and I wondered why. I wanted to tell him that loving Ai was not hard at all; he's a person one could grow to love greatly. However, I'm voiceless at the moment.

Suddenly, the door opened and the person who came in was Ai. Since the professor was still hugging me tightly, I couldn't type on my phone or write on my whiteboard so I just waved at him with a semi-awkward smile. He waved back at me but he was distracted by the way Professor is hugging me; he seems quite annoyed at him.

He walks over to the professor and strikes his head.

"What are you doing?" Ai says in an annoyed tone.

The professor flinches a little upon hearing Ai's voice and turns his head. "What did you hit me for?! How could you hit your own father! I don't recall raising you that way! Kaori-chan, Ai is picking on me!"

Ai sighs with an annoyed expression on his face.

"When I received your message saying that you were going to visit earlier than your promised time, I tried to finish my work early so that I could come over here as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it seems that the scenarios that ran in my head came true. Please get off of her as quickly as you can."

"I see, so you're the jealous type! Haha…yes, yes; I'm letting go! Please stop glaring at me." The professor lets go of me immediately.

I typed on my phone and flashed it to Ai. "Welcome back! Thanks for the hard work! How was your day?"

Ai pats my head. "Today was tiring but everything went very well."

He seems happy so I guess the launch was a success. I hope that he didn't get too tired; he still has work tomorrow.

The professor then says, "So the launch of your new album went well? That's good to hear! Now all you can do is to promote it more and wait. Good luck to you, Ai. You better kick Saotome's butt."

Oh, so the professor knows about that? I guess Ai told him about it.

Ai takes a chair and sits beside the professor.

"Kaori, this is my uncle."

I typed on my phone, "About that, you told me he was your father. Why did you lie to me?"

"Well, it's not exactly a lie since he was the one who made me."

Huh?

The professor looks at me. "Kaori-chan, the reason why I'm here is because of Ai. When I told him that I was free for today, he asked me if I wanted to meet you. Of course I said that I wanted to meet you but there was a reason why he wanted me to see you; he wanted to tell you a certain truth about him."

"There is something that I haven't told you about me yet. I've decided to tell you because I know that it's something important, something that you must know about me."

I listen attentively to Ai who was looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Kaori, I wanted you to know…that I am actually not a human being."

W-what…?

"I'm actually an android; I'm a robot created by the professor."

Hold one a minute! W-what is he talking about? Is he serious?!

An awry smile forms on Ai's face. "You don't believe me, right? Then let me and the professor show you."

He takes his shirt off and the professor takes out some tools from his bag. The professor then takes a tool and does something to Ai's shoulder. After a minute or so, the professor was able to detach Ai's arm and shows me the parts inside his shoulder and arm.

N-no way…Ai is really…a robot…

The professor starts putting back Ai's arm. While he was fixing Ai's arm, the professor starts talking to me.

"The reason why Ai told you that I was his father was because I made him. I had a nephew that was dear to me; I treated him like my own son. My nephew's name was Aine Kisaragi. He was a student and graduated from Saotome Academy as an idol. Ah, I can still remember his graduation number like it was yesterday; he really had a great voice that was like an angel and his dancing was not bad. He became a successful idol, you know; he had job offers here and there—everywhere. But one day, he suddenly disappeared. No one knew where he went or whether he went on a vacation or got kidnapped; everyone became worried about him."

The professor finished fixing Ai's arm. Ai puts his shirt back on and says, "Aine was found after weeks of searching. Someone was able to find him at a beach. However, everyone discovered that he was at the beach not for leisure."

The professor takes his glasses off and pinches his nose bridge. "Aine was at that beach because he attempted suicide."

S-suicide?! He tried to kill himself?! W-Why?!

"After investigation, we found out that Aine wanted to quit being an idol. He was overwhelmed with pressure and with the amount of work that was given to him. His manager reveals that he wanted to ask Shining agency if he could quit but when he asked, they refused to have him stop being an idol since he was high in demand and was doing relatively very well in his career. Disheartened, he disappeared after that and was later on found unconscious at a beach."

"Though he tried to kill himself, it failed and he lived. When he was taken to a hospital, the doctors revealed that he had fallen into a coma due to his failed suicide attempt."

I typed on my phone, "Where is Aine-san now?"

"He's in a room in my lab beneath the dormitory at Shining agency. Right now, he's connected to a support machine and I've been taking care of him ever since." The professor puts back his glasses on.

"The lab underneath the dormitory was built years ago for the professor by Saotome because Saotome supported the professor's researches. That lab is also where I was made—that's where I was born."

Thinking for a moment, I typed, "Wait, what's the connection between Aine-san and Ai?"

The professor looks at Ai and then he says to me, "When Aine fell into a coma, Saotome came to me with a request. He asked me to make a replacement for Aine—he wanted me to build an android to replace Aine."

My eyes suddenly grew big in surprise. The professor paused for a while but continued to talk.

"I did what he asked for and while I was working on making an android in the image of Aine, I had a sudden idea—I thought of using the android to help Aine wake up. What I did was to connect Aine's brain activity with Ai's so that Aine could experience everything that Ai would experience; I thought that perhaps he'd be able to see or feel that the world is not all that bad at all and that there are good things in this world to experience and to look forward to. I placed all of my hope on that day; I really did but until now, he hasn't opened his eyes. I really wanted my precious nephew back…I wanted to see him smile once again. When I think back, he must have been going thru a lot on his own. I wish that I had made more time to be by his side; I was not a good guardian…not a good uncle…I was always busy at the lab and at the institution that I work for. I barely had time to spend with him…"

The professor puts his hands together and rests his head on them.

"I'm sorry, Aine. I should have paid more attention to you. I should have made time to spend with you. I should have listened to you."

The professor really cared about Aine-san. Just looking at the professor's state and the way his voice sounds as he speaks about Aine-san…it's enough to make me feel hurt inside.

I placed my hand on the professor's head and stroke it gently as an effort to comfort him. I turned to Ai and he looked apologetic in a way.

There was a moment of silence in the room. I'm still shocked by the fact that Ai is actually a robot.  
I would have never guessed at all. He really looks like a human being and he feels like one too; the professor really did a good job in making Ai. If you ask me, Ai is practically human with the way he is now.

As I pondered on the things they told me, sadness came into my heart. I took my phone and typed on it; I gave it to Ai. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

I felt hurt that he kept this fact a secret from me.

"I thought it was unnecessary…"

I immediately took my phone from him and typed, "Why?!"

"…because I got scared." Ai uttered those words with a pained expression that I've never seen before.

He was scared? Scared of what?

"I was afraid that if I told you that I was a robot, you wouldn't believe me and think that I was crazy, I was afraid that you wouldn't come to love me or you would have stopped loving me, I also thought and was afraid that perhaps if you did end up believing me now and I proved it to you, you would have left me…but as time passed, I felt guilty for not telling you. I felt horrible for keeping it a secret from you so after thinking about it for some time, I decided to tell you because I wanted you to know who and what I really am."

I had an annoyed expression on my face. I typed on my phone furiously and shoved it onto his chest. After which, I hugged him tightly; feeling his warmth made me feel relieved and happy.

The professor and Ai was confused with my actions. I refused to let go of Ai until he read my message.

"Idiot! What's with that me leaving you and not loving you nonsense?! I told you many times before, didn't I? I would never leave you because I love you! Even if you are a robot, an animal, an angel, an alien, or whatever, I would still love you! My love for you isn't fickle; I think that even if I found out that you were a robot back then, I would have still fallen in love with you! We promised to be there for each other and I don't intend to break that promise. I will be there by your side always; I promise you that."

Ai's eyes grew big when he read my message. He hands over my phone to the professor who decided to read my response; the professor smiled at the message.

Ai hugs me back and tells me with a big gentle smile on his face, "Kaori…thank you very much. I'm very sorry for keeping this a secret from you. I feel really lucky to have you. I love you very much."

I let go of Ai and asked the professor for my phone. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I typed, "Whether you're a robot or a human, you're you. You're still Ai, the person I fell in love with." I had a smile on my face when I showed it to him but I couldn't help but cry a little; just a little. It has always been too much for me when I speak very honestly of my feelings.

"You two are just too much! I'm happy for the two of you!" The professor was moved as he watched me and Ai.

The professor takes out his phone and turns to me. "Kaori-chan, feel free to call me Father or Papa from now on, okay? Here is my contact info in case of emergencies or anything; feel free to message or call me any time okay?"

I nodded at him with a smile.

"Alright! Let's take a commemorative photo! Come on you two, move closer over here!"

Ai and I get closer to the professor and did our best to fit in the screen. Haha.

"Alright, one, two, three, smile!"

After the professor took our picture with his cell phone, he sent a copy to Ai and I. When my phone received the image, I opened it and took a look. The moment I saw the photo, it made me chuckle.

Ai notices my reaction and asks, "What was that little cute laugh for?"

I closed the image and typed a message for Ai. "I couldn't help smile and laugh a bit because the photo looks very much like a family picture."

Ai takes another look at his copy of the picture and smiles after staring at it for a while. "You're right. It looks like a family picture."


	77. Chapter 77: Error 76 Path Not Found

**Chapter 77: [Error 76] Path Not Found**

"Good job today! It was a pleasure to work with you!" The staff of the talk show greeted me and I gave them my thanks as well. My next job will be after two hours at another studio; I'll be appearing in a quiz show next.

"Mikaze, let's get going to the car. The next studio is at the other end of Tokyo so we'll have to do our best not to be late."

I nodded and followed my manager to the car.

*beep beep beep*

Huh? I got a message?

I opened the message and it said, "Good morning! I just woke up. How are you? I hope you're well and I hope you're not pushing yourself too hard. If ever you'll come home, please tell me so that I could cook something for you. Take care always. —Kaori"

"Kaori…" I said softly. This person is…who is she again? She messages me from time to time but I don't really reply because I don't know who she is; the manager however said to me that I do know her but he's not sure of my relationship with her since he just got assigned to me. I found myself thinking for a while. I felt uneasy as I tried to remember this person but it seems that I have forgotten about her.

…I forgot? I've been forgetting a lot of things lately. When I needed to get some clothes, I went to the dorm and to my surprise all of my belongings were no longer in Syo and Natsuki's room. The two of them were also surprised by my sudden visit and then they told me that I had already moved into an apartment with Kaori. Due to the lack of time to go to the apartment where I supposedly live, I borrowed clothes from them. When they told me that I lived with Kaori, I just assumed that perhaps she's important to me. Sigh…Sometimes, I even forget why I am working this hard these days; all I know is that it's important to beat the record of Saotome's hit song. This is quite alarming; how could I forget things? Perhaps there's something wrong with me again? …Again? When was the first time that something went wrong with me?

I thought for a moment and suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head and chest.  
Ugh! I remember now, it was at a concert…in the dressing room…I couldn't wake up…and a person was calling out to me…that person was worried that I couldn't wake up…it was Kaori.

Upon remembering that, I started to remember who Kaori was and my relationship with her. How could I forget her? This is alarming indeed. Something is wrong with me again; I should notify the professor about this memory loss of mine after today's work.

* * *

It's been a week since I got discharged from the hospital. I was recommended to have voice rest until next week after which I could start talking again but not so much; I would be allowed to talk as long it doesn't put stress on my voice. I'm glad to be back at the apartment; the hospital was really boring and lonely…well it's kind of lonely here at the apartment too but not as much compared to being at the hospital.

Ai has been working very hard ever since the launch of his new album. He's been promoting it here and there—everywhere. He has been appearing in several television shows and interviews, he has a lot of mini live performances, and he even has meet and greet events. I hope he's taking care of his health. It's been days since he last came home after all; I wonder what he is doing right now. I send him a message from time to time but he rarely answers because he's either working or resting. I sigh as I sweep the floor of the living room of our apartment. I miss him but I know that he's working hard for the both of us so I should do my best to keep the house clean and wait patiently for him! Yes! You can do it, Kaori!

Wiping my sweat while looking at the clean floor, I got a glass of water and sat down on the couch. I turned on the television and the program showing was about entertainment.

"Hey Yamada-chan, so how's this week's music charts?"

"Oh right! It's time for M-Charts! Good afternoon, everyone! The new releases for this month sure are amazing! The songs have been battling for the top spots! A lot of great artists released their songs all at the same time! If you ask me, my wallet is going to have a big hole because there's no way I could choose which albums to buy! Haha! Anyway, here's this week's top twenty hits list!"

The program shows a chart of the top music hits of the week. I wonder if any of Ai's songs was able to make it into the charts.

A smile formed on my face when I saw one of Ai's songs on the 15th place but I almost choked on my water when the screen moved on to the top ten songs! I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"Whoa! Yamada-san, that's the first time I've seen an artist take that many slots in the top ten rankings all at once!"

"I'm surprised as well, Okishima-kun! The rankings were different yesterday when I last checked! Those songs suddenly rose to the top ten!"

I stared at the television with awe. Ai's new album had eight songs—one of those songs is on the 15th rank as shown a while ago while the other seven…are in the top ten! He took the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 8th, 9th, and 10th ranks!

"Oh! I know those songs and that artist!"

"Really, Usagi-chan?"

"Yes! Mikaze Ai is a member of the famous quartet group called Quartet Night from Shining Agency. Occasionally, the members would work solo and those songs are from his latest album that was just released a week ago. I bought a copy four days ago."

"The album was released a week ago? Amazing! He conquered majority of the top ten rankings! I'm suddenly interested in buying a copy of his album!"

"Haha. You should, Okishima-kun!"

"Mikaze Ai? He's been appearing on different programs lately and I heard that he's been having mini live performances in different places."

"People say he's really incredible and that his latest album is a work of perfection!"

"I agree with that, Yamada-chan! When I listened to his album, no words could describe how amazing it was!"

Wow! Ai is really amazing! He really is! His hard work is paying off quite quickly! I hope that everything would continue to go smoothly for him. My heart feels elated as the hosts read the reviews of his album; everyone really likes his songs. I'm so happy for him!

I open my phone and I start to compose a message for Ai. "I just saw the music charts on television. Congratulations! You practically took all of the top ten slots! I'm so happy for you! Keep doing your best and please take care of yourself." I press the send button.

Evening came and I still haven't received a single message from Ai. Sigh…I guess he's really busy but I do wish he'd send me at least one message or he'd come home even for just one night. What if he actually forgot about me? Haha, I think that's not possible. He's just probably tired and stressed out. He never did like having jobs set up continuously one after the other; he always makes sure that there was a break in between. Then again, if he did forget about me then that would just be too cruel of him! If he did, I'm not cooking for him when he gets back!

* * *

"That was a wonderful performance, Mikaze! That was the best live you've had so far! Everyone was mesmerized!"

"Thank you for your praise." I said tiredly.

As I entered the dressing room, I throw myself onto the sofa; I look up at the ceiling as I try to catch my breath. I'm feeling somewhat unwell. I might have overdone it a while ago. I sigh as I place a damp tower over my face. The manager sees my fatigued state and checks his planner. I could hear him sigh in relief and I could hear him approaching me.

"Mikaze, I have good news for you. Your next job is five days from now so you can go home and rest."

I sat up at his words.

"I can…go home? That's sounds good." I smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you at the front with the car."

"Alright."

I immediately got up to change my clothes; I was excited to get home. I was going to message Kaori that I was coming home tonight but I decided not to; it will just be a little surprise. Her surprised face will be something to look forward to. Just thinking about her reaction makes me impatient. I can't wait to get home—

I suddenly paused for a moment when I realized that I didn't know how to get home; I don't remember my own address…This is so frustrating. I decided to call the professor.

*ring ring ring*

"…Hello? What's up, Ai?"

"Professor, my next job is five days from now so I've been allowed to go home to rest."

"That's great! Kaori must have been lonely for the past two weeks without you around at the apartment. She'll be thrilled to see you."

"Yes…"

"You sound kind of down. Are you tired from work? Is something troubling you again? Is it your memory?"

"Yeah…To tell you the truth, I no longer remember several things. I don't remember the days I've spent at the dormitory with Starish and Quartet Night, I don't remember my bonds with the two that I've mentored from Starish, I don't remember anything that has happened a month ago and before that, I don't remember my own address, and I'm starting to forget about Kaori and myself."

"I see. I should really examine you as soon as possible. It's gotten a lot worse."

"Yes…it's getting worse every day that passes; I'd forget something and I'm afraid of what I'll be forgetting next."

"I'll send you your address and I'll visit you the day after tomorrow, okay? I'll check your system for any errors."

"Thanks."

"Still no clue on the reason behind your memory loss?"

"I still don't know what's causing it. I'm not injured nor have I been hit with force anywhere. I don't think overworking or fatigue could lead to memory loss of this degree either."

"Hmm…nothing unusual happening with you aside from the memory loss?"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know if it could be the cause of my memory loss or anything but…"

"Tell me. It could give us a hint."

"Ever since I moved into the apartment with Kaori, I've been having dreams."

"D-dreams? How could that be? How could you have dreams?"

"I wonder about that myself. The strangest part is that in my dreams, I always end up in the exact same place. I'm always at a garden in the blue sky filled with clouds and there, I always meet the same person—Aine."

"Aine?"

"Yeah. Every time we meet, he talks to me. He's always telling me to stop and to forget."

"Stop and forget what?"

"I don't know. I always wake up before he could tell me. Could I be really communicating with Aine thru those dreams? Could that really be him?"

"I'm not sure but it could really be Aine…well his consciousness to be exact. Since your brain activities are connected to one another, then those dreams could actually be your consciousness interacting with his."

"Then could he be the reason for my…memory loss? Is he regaining his consciousness?"

"He might be causing your memory loss but I don't know how or why. I'm in the lab at the moment and he's still the same as ever so I don't think he's going to wake up yet. Ai, I think you should get home and rest; I'm really starting to worry about you now."

"Okay. I'll be on my way home now. I'll see you then."

"Take care. Send my regards to Kaori! I miss her cookies!"

I ended the call. My phone rings after a few seconds; it was a message from the professor containing my address to the apartment. I left the dressing room with my things and headed for the front of the building.

"Mikaze, you took a while."

"Sorry about that. I had to call someone on the phone."

I got into the car and sat at the passenger's seat.

"Um, since I was suddenly assigned to you, I still haven't learned so much about you yet. Where do you live?"

I showed my manager the address and he gave me a nod before driving off.

As he drives away, I wonder if Kaori is at home. I really want to see her…I just want to rest in her arms and remember her warmth. I don't want to forget…I can't.

I closed my eyes for a moment and slept thru the trip going home. In my sleep, I could have sworn that I heard Aine's voice. He said to me in a pained voice, "Please, stop."

* * *

"Here we are. I'll contact you when we get back to work. I hope you'll get to rest properly; you've been really working hard and you deserve to rest."

"I'll be working even harder when we get back to work."

"Haha. Motivated as ever! Just be careful not to overdo things! See you!"

I watched my manager's car drive away before heading into the apartment building. My apartment's number is 1021 so I should be heading towards the 10th floor. I went inside and got in the elevator. Though I live here in this apartment building and may have returned here many times in the past, I feel as if this is my first time coming here; I don't remember returning to my home here.

*ding* The elevator doors open and I get out. I walk thru the hallway and found my apartment. So this is where I live with Kaori. I…don't remember what it looks like inside. With the key in my hand, I opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm…home." I said awkwardly.

There was no response. I guess Kaori's isn't home. Perhaps she's at work? I can't remember what her profession is though…all I know is that she's employed but I can't remember what she does or where she works. Looking at the apartment doesn't help me remember anything and so I head upstairs to look for the bedroom. After checking all of the three doors, I found the bedroom and went inside.

"This bedroom…I can't remember anything either…" I start unloading my bag in this room that feels foreign to me but should not. I don't remember anything about this place at all…I'm somewhat relieved to know that Kaori isn't here. If she was here at the moment I came in, would I have recognized her? Would I have been able to greet her properly? Would I have asked her who she was? Knowing that she's important to me but I couldn't remember her, what sort of expression would she have had if I told her that I didn't know her? I'd rather not see it. I'd rather not hurt her…

I suddenly stopped moving and a soft chuckle filled with despair came from my mouth to accompany my small wry smile. What kind of lover am I? How could I forget the person that I love? I'm quite…pathetic.

Huh? The bed seems to be missing some pillows and the blanket is gone. Did she take them? Maybe it's in the laundry?

I headed downstairs to the living area and on one of the sofas were the missing pillows and blanket. I went over to them and touched them. Judging by the placement of the pillows, blanket, and the leftover food on the table, she stayed here most of the time; she probably sleeps here instead of the bedroom. She stayed here because…she was waiting for me to come home.

"Ugh!"

I held my head and chest as I felt a great pain surge inside. I fell to my knees in agony.

"I told you to stop."  
"Why won't you listen to me?"  
"I've had enough. I don't want any more of this."  
"Just forget everything."

That voice…is that you, Aine?

My body starts to heat up and the pain gets worse. I'm afraid that my system may short circuit at any moment if my temperature and system activity continues to rise at this rate. I quickly open my phone to dial the professor's number; I hope he picks up immediately before something would happen to me.

The phone keeps ringing and ringing; he's not answering. I keep on dialing his number over and over again as I struggle to keep my system at a manageable condition. This is the worst condition I've had. "Will this be the end for me?" Those words kept playing in my mind as I wait for the professor to answer the call.

Minutes of suffering have passed and my call finally gets thru; he has finally answered his phone.

"Hello Ai, sorry I couldn't answer you right away; I was in a meeting with my superiors. So, did you get home? How's Ka—"

"Yes…! I'm at the apartment…I need…your help!"

"Ai! You sound like you're in pain! What's wrong?!"

"Ai…Aine…"

"What?!"

*THUD*

"Ai?! What was that?! Ai?! Hello?! You there?!"

"..."

I could hear the professor's voice but I could no longer operate my body. My vision is shutting down and slowly all I could see was darkness. If I were human, perhaps I would say that I feel cold. This feeling is very unsettling...Is the feeling that I have at this moment called "dying"? What does it mean to die? I try accessing my stored data to see what "dying" is but all that pops out whenever I try to access my stored data is a red blinking text that says, "Path not found." So my data has been either moved or erased somehow...why? Why are you doing this...Aine?

* * *

"That part sounds good but can you make it a bit more exciting so that when the violins' part enters, it would come out as a surprise?"

I nod as I wrote down the music director's suggestions and requests.

"Then for the next song…"

I was given a job to compose musical scores for a movie so here I am with this music director who decided to tell me to revise some of the songs one week before rehearsals. Sigh...I hope I could revise all of these songs in time! This guy should have reviewed the musical scores the moment I gave them to him.

Our meeting ended in an hour or so and I am so thankful that he left already! He was getting on my nerves for calling my work a mess! It's his fault in the first place! He was the one who told me to make the songs like this and like that! Sigh!

As I rant in my head, Manager-san enters the meeting room.

"You look so irritated. How was the meeting with the music director?"

Irritated, I took out my phone and typed, "He's unbelievably bad at his job."

"Haha. I guess the movie's music will actually depend on you very much. Work hard then!"

I nod enthusiastically but I'm still irritated at the music director. Sigh.

*ring ring ring*

My phone suddenly rings and the caller ID says that it's the professor. I answer the call and wonder why he is calling.

"Kaori!"

I flinch a little. The professor's voice is quite loud.

"Kaori! You have to get home right this instant, you hear me?! You have to go home and check up on Ai!"

Ai? He went home?

"You have to hurry! I think something happened to him! We were talking on the phone and then I heard a loud sound then he stopped responding! Please! Go home right now!"

I immediately hanged up and looked at Manager-san.

"Is something wrong? You look really pale all of a sudden. Who called you just now?"

I typed on my phone and showed it to him.

"Manager-san, we have to go home to the apartment right now! The person who just called was Ai's uncle. He says that something might have happened to Ai at home. Let's go right now!"

Manager-san got surprised; he nodded and we hurriedly went to the car. On our way to the apartment, my chest feels heavy and I'm worried as hell. The professor was really panicking over the phone. I hope that Ai is okay; please let him be okay.

The moment that Manager-san stopped at the entrance of the apartment building, I stepped out of the car and went straight inside.

"Go ahead, I'll follow after! Go and see if something happened to Mikaze!"

Upon reaching the door to our apartment, I unlocked it and saw Ai's shoes at the entrance. He really did come home! Where is he?! I wanted to call out his name but…I can't. I rushed inside and looked around the first floor; here, on the floor beside one of the living room sofas, was Ai.

I went over to him right away. He was not moving at all; he wouldn't move or open his eyes even though I shaking him. I wanted to shout and call out to him but I can't; I feel so frustrated and helpless. I don't know what to do! A thought then entered my mind: "There's nothing I could do." Those words hurt so much that I started to cry out of frustration and worry.

Manager-san arrives and sees me crying on the floor with Ai in my arms.

"What happened to him?!"

I shake my head to tell him that I don't know. I quickly took out my cell phone and dialed the professor's number; I gave the phone to Manager-san to talk to him for me.

"Hello?! Kaori?! How's Ai's condition?!"

"Hello, this is Kaori's manager speaking. We're at the apartment and Mikaze isn't responding to us. I'll be calling an ambula—"

"There's no need for an ambulance!"

"W-what are you saying?! Mikaze is—"

"Just listen to me, okay?! I'll explain everything to you later! Bring Ai to the dormitory at Shining agency; I'll be waiting at the front. Please bring him to the dorm immediately!"

Manager-san ends the call and gives me back my phone.

"Kaori, I was instructed to bring Ai to the dormitory as soon as possible. Here, take the keys and start the car. I'll carry him."

As soon as the keys fell into my hands, I stood up and went straight for the car. Manager-san said that he was told to bring Ai to the dorm. That means that the professor is going to fix Ai. He'll wake up Ai. Everything will be alright…Everything…should be alright…Right? But...what will happen if the professor can't fix Ai? What will I do then? What will happen to Ai? I can't...I can't lose Ai.

Ai was laid down on the back seats of the car with his head resting on my lap. I brushed some of his hair off of his face and realized just how much I missed him. I wanted him to come home but why did this happen? Ai, what do I need to do to open your eyes? I wish you could tell me...I want to help you instead of waiting.

Though I'm used to waiting all the time, this time seems to be different; I can't settle down at all. I've been used to waiting for people. I have always been on the waiting side. However, seeing Ai like this makes me want to do something...anything to help him. I can't sit patiently and hide my worries and tears away; I can't be patient with this at all. Please wake up and smile for me once more.


	78. Chapter 78: Coma

**Chapter 78: Coma  
**  
"How are you doing, professor?" Manager-san asks as he watches the professor examining Ai's parts.

"Nothing…nothing…There's nothing wrong with him! I can't find anything wrong with him!"

The professor stands up and throws his tools to the ground in frustration.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! I don't know why he won't wake up! I don't know! Why?! This…I'm useless…just like with Aine…Arghhhh!"

The professor starts swiping his tools off of the table and kicking a few chairs. Manager-san stops the professor and tries his best to calm him down.

It's been three days since Ai shut down and there's still no sign that he'll be waking up soon. At first, I thought that everything will be alright because the professor could fix him up but it seems that the professor can't find anything wrong with Ai…there's nothing to fix and so the cause of his shut down is still unknown. Ai…Ai! Ai, please wake up! Don't leave me! I won't be able to handle it! Please wake up! Come back! Come back to us!

A flood of tears flows out from my eyes that have been crying for three days now; I'm surprised that I still have any tears left. I've been staying here by Ai's side ever since we brought him here at the lab; I haven't left this spot at all.

The professor returns after a few minutes and closes Ai's body; he then puts away his tools.

"I'm sorry, Kaori. There's nothing I could do anymore. I've tried everything but I really can't find anything wrong with his system; I can't fix him because he's not broken in the first place. All we can do now is to wait and see if he'll open his eyes…"

The professor looked like he was going to cry as he hurriedly went out of the lab.

I looked at Ai who was resting on the bed. Knowing that I shouldn't use my voice, I couldn't help but speak to him as he lay there lifeless.

With a weak and cracked voice, I uttered, "A…i…wake…up. I love…you…"

I wanted to talk to him more but it's too hard to speak any more words.

"Kaori."

I looked at Manager-san who called my name.

"You should get some sleep. You've barely slept at all ever since we got here. You're complexion isn't very good at all; you should get some sleep."

But…I don't want to leave Ai's side. I don't want to leave him alone.

Manager-san sees that I don't want to leave and so he sighs. "You know, if you get sick, you'll just make him worry and feel guilty when he wakes up."

Manager-san's words hit me; he's right. If Ai woke up and I ended up getting sick, then I'd just make him feel bad about himself. I resigned to Manager-san.

"The professor has an extra bed in the back room where Kisaragi is. He told me to tell you that you can sleep there if you'd like."

I nodded.

"Okay. You go on ahead and get some sleep. I'll just go buy you something to eat when you wake up; you haven't eaten for a long time already."

I stood up and went inside the back room. The moment I opened the door, the first thing I see is Aine-san lying on his bed. The room was really quiet and the only noise you could hear is your own footsteps and the sound of the medical machines supporting Aine-san. I walked over to one end of the room and found an empty bed behind some curtains. I lie down on the bed and closed my eyes. Some time has passed and I couldn't fall asleep; I'm too worried about Ai to sleep. I decided to get out of the bed and I took the blanket and one pillow with me. I went back to where Ai is and I decided to sleep on the chair beside his bed. I covered myself with the blanket and hugged the pillow I had with me.

Manager-san returns after some time and sees Kaori sleeping beside Ai's bed. "Those two are quite unrepeatable. I do wish that Mikaze would wake up soon; everyone is really worried about you."

* * *

The clouds…they're beautiful as always. They float gently across the blue sky with the calm breeze that blows in one direction; the ground reflects the sky and it appears as if I'm walking in the sky. I'm here in this place again…then that means that I lost consciousness and it means that I'll be meeting him here again.

Just like in my previous dreams, I start walking towards one direction. I always thought that it never mattered which way I'd go since everything looked the same no matter where I went so I'd always just choose a random direction and walk straight until I'd meet Aine.

"Where are you going?"

The voice came from behind me so I immediately stopped walking and turned around.

"Aine."

"So where were you going, Ai?"

"I was just walking hoping to find you as usual."

"This place is the link of our consciousness; we're bound to meet one way or another. Well…as long as you're unconscious like me of course."

"Aine, it's you. You're the one whose erasing my memories, am I right?"

"Memories? Your data? Yes, it's my fault." Aine lets out a small sad smile.

"And those times when I'd shut down all of a sudden?"

"That was me as well."

"Why?! Why are you doing t—"

"Because, like I said before, I wanted you to stop. I told you that I was tired. I told you that I didn't want to feel any more pain!"

"Pain?"

"You and uncle are so unfair. I wanted to die but you two won't let me…No one ever listens to me; everyone just decides everything for me! You're all cruel!"

"Aine, there are a lot of people who care about you and they want you to live. When they found you unconscious, they were all genuinely worried about you; they wanted you to wake up. You're still too young to die. You still have a long life ahead of you!"

"I was alive but I stopped living the moment that they stopped listening to me! I enjoyed being an idol but all they did was dictate what I should be doing and flooded me with work. At first, I was able to put up with it but then they started to tell me how to sing and how to act; they were controlling every aspect of my being and life. I wasn't enjoying anymore; I couldn't even be myself at work anymore. The songs started to feel empty and their expectations grew too much. I couldn't handle it anymore…I felt like my whole being was chained down…I wanted everything to stop."

I don't know what to say to him…I don't know how to comfort him; I'm not good with this. What would Kaori say if she was here? She was always good with conveying her feelings and thoughts unlike me; she would know what to do at this moment.

"Ai."

"Yes?"

"Tell me, were you enjoying your life? How was your life?"

"My life?"

I started to think about the events of my life so far. Where do I start?

"I remember the first time I opened my eyes at the lab. The first person that I saw was the professor; he was smiling with tears falling from his eyes. He was overjoyed with his success in creating me; he even hugged me at that time and I remember that he felt warm. Then I remember him telling me his reason for creating me; I was a replacement for you. I was then raised in the same way that you were raised. I took lessons for composing, singing, and dancing—I learned everything that you were supposed to know. I didn't mind and in fact I was indifferent about everything even when they told me that I had to become an idol. However, as I got to learn more about music, I became interested in it and learned to enjoy it. When I became a professional, I was okay with everything since I was working with music however…there were times when I lost interest or motivation. Hmm…but I'd find a way to get back on track and continue on. I think that I was mostly indifferent with everything that happened in my life. There were times when I felt "sad" but I guess I was occasionally "happy" when I was working with music and with discovering new knowledge."

"You do know that everything you feel, I could feel it too right?"

"Yes since we're connected after all."

"From what I felt from your experiences, I could tell that we practically lived the same way. I was reminded of the good times…and of the bad times. You felt quite empty most of the time didn't you?"

"Yes but…"

"But?" Aine eagerly waits for me to continue.

I thought more seriously about my life. Did I enjoy it? Did I hate it? Was I really living?

"My life wasn't very empty. I did have music which was enough to make a day feel fulfilling and I did meet someone who made everyday fulfilling; she made me look forward to tomorrow and taught me a lot of things that made life more enjoyable."

"She? Who's "she"? Do you remember her name, Ai?"

"Why are you asking me? You should know her as well since you can experience and see everything that I can."

"I remember her name; I know who she is but do you?"

"Of course I know her. She's—"

"Hm? What's wrong, Ai?"

I suddenly stopped talking when I realized that I don't know…I don't know who she is. I know her face but I don't know her name. As I try to think further, I realize that I don't remember anything about her at all aside from her face and that she makes every single day worth looking forward to. This…

"So what was her name, Ai?"

I clench my fists in frustration and I look at Aine.

"Aine, why did you do that?!"

"So, you've forgotten? I'm guessing that you can only remember her face and a certain lingering feeling. That's alright, soon you'll forget everything; you won't even remember meeting her then I will forget her too. "

Aine turns around and he starts to walk away.

Reflexively, I yelled at him. "Why are you do this?! I don't understand your actions or thinking at all! She never did anything to hurt u—"

"I know! But that's not the reason why I want you or me to forget about her."

"Then why?!"

"I'll admit I also felt happy when I met her but I don't want to get closer to her anymore. I don't want to feel any more pain."

Aine turns around to look at me. He holds his chest with a sad expression on his face.

"The love that you've been making me feel has made me worried and scared; I'm scared of the love we have for her. The attachment we have for her might lead to a greater pain in the future. Things may be good now but what if she leaves us in the future? What if you'd fail to accomplish Saotome's challenge? What if we fell out of love for one another? Those thoughts…those possibilities…they're too painful to consider."

"Aine, you too? You've fallen for Kaori?"

Aine nods with signs of embarrassment.

"I've met her…before I attempted suicide. She was crying and I wanted to cheer her up so I talked to her. She was really kind hearted and I felt comfortable with her; I remember that time very well."

So Aine must have been the idol that gave her that hair clip.

"I was surprised when you met Kaori at the dorm. I never would have thought she'd become an idol or a composer; she's always full of surprises."

"Aine, you don't have to be scared."

Aine looks at Ai who suddenly spoke.

"I was thinking about those too; your concerns I mean. One example was when I decided to tell her what I really was; I was scared that she might leave me after finding out that I'm a robot. In the end, she didn't leave me. Do you remember what she said? She said that she didn't care whatever I was; she'd still love me for what I am. She promised to stay by my side and I intend to believe in her promise. If she loves me then she loves you too since we're technically the same person in essence. If she said that she won't leave me then that means that she won't be leaving you either. You shouldn't be scared to love and be loved. I don't know with you but I want to go back…I want to go back and be with Kaori. Won't you go back as well?"

"I…"

Aine still seemed hesitant. If I don't convince him now, I don't think he'll ever wake up. What should I say to him? What should I…

 _I don't take my words for granted, Ai. I always think before I speak but thinking all the time isn't good because you tend to forget about what's important—your feelings. Sometimes, you just have to say what you feel inside. Sometimes it makes no sense or you'd sound repetitive but if you speak as honest as you can, then the message that you want to convey will surely be understood._

Kaori…that's what she'd do; she'll just say whatever is in her mind and whatever she felt at the moment. She'll just be as open as a book.

"Aine, I became an idol because it was expected of me since I was your replacement. I made music and sang without ambition and not so much vision. I did learn to enjoy music but I'll admit that life was still quite empty and meaningless for me. I used to think that I was living for other people and not for myself; it doesn't sound bad but it was pretty lonely and depressing to live that way. However, when I met Kaori, I found inspiration and I learned to dream; I also found a purpose to my own existence aside from being your replacement. Thru the years that I've been active, I felt emptiness and sadness but there were moments where I felt happy such as the times when I was composing music, singing, and when I was discovering new things in life. Aine, life is really full of happy and painful times but it doesn't mean that one should give up on it; it's just an opportunity to learn more and to improve one's self. You need to grow as a person. Do you remember what you said to Kaori when you met her by coincidence at the park? You told her that everything is going to be alright; you shouldn't give up. Those were your words and I think you should live up to them just as Kaori did."

"How did you?!"

"Kaori mentioned it before. She told me a story about a person she met at a park who talked to her and made her feel better after crying."

"She still remembers? That was a long time ago..."

"That person even gave her a hair clip that she treasures until now; she takes good care of it and even had her name engraved on it in case it would get lost."

"She kept it…?" A smile forms on Aine's face. "She still remembers me and kept my gift…she's really…"

Aine's eyes became so gentle and they shined as if he'd cry. I think that perhaps, I've sparked his desire to come back; that's what I'm hoping for. I do want him to go back with me. Uncle would be very happy; even Reiji will be surprised to see him again.

"Ai, you're right. I shouldn't give up yet; I should recover and become stronger than ever. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you; I really am sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's alright, Aine. Forget about it."

Aine approaches me and hugs me all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry for making you feel so much pain and for experiencing a lot of worries. I'm sorry for making things hard for everyone especially for you and uncle. I should atone for the inconvenience that I've caused; I know exactly what I to do. Ai, take care always. Don't forget about me, okay? Tell uncle and Kaori everything for me."

"Wait, you're not going back with me?"

Aine lets go of me and smiles.

"Well, just like you said, technically we're practically one and the same so I'll still be here in your head and heart but with a few changes. Don't worry; I'm not going to go away. I'm just going to be together with you from now on in a closer way. Just trust me; everything is going to be alright."

Aine takes hold of my face and touches his forehead with mine.

He closes his eyes and says, "Thank you for everything. I have a gift to give; I'm sure you'll like it…everyone will."

The moment those words left his mouth, everything disappears into a bright white light. It was like a long dream had finally ended and it was time to wake up. We're both going back to the people we love ever so dearly—we're going home.

* * *

"Hnnn…" Where am I?

When I opened my eyes, I was looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. I could hear some buzzing sounds; I think it's a sound that a machine would make. I then realize that I have some needles and wires attached to me and that I'm wearing an oxygen mask. What are these for? I take the oxygen mask off of me as well as the needles and wires.

Ouch! The needles are quite painful to remove…painful? Hold on; are my sensory sensors able to pick up such a feeling like this? I sit up. I looked at the room and I think I know this place but my memory is still a bit fuzzy.

I saw a mirror and I went over to it. Eh? I'm wearing a hospital gown? I don't remember putting this on—Wait…!

I place my hand on my chest and at that moment, I quickly went over to the desk beside the bed I was on and I found a folder. I opened it immediately and inside was Aine's medical papers; this is Aine's room at the lab. I woke up in his room…on his bed…I had an oxygen mask and…! I realized something that was truly amazing—I've become Aine…I've become human.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to recall any memory in my head. It's strange; I can recall even Aine's memories. From his childhood up until his suicide attempt, I can remember them. Perhaps, instead of me becoming Aine, we became one.

"So this is what you meant…this is your gift." I said to myself.

"That's right. We became one and that caused my body to wake up from its coma. From now on, we'll be living our new life as one. Let's do our best, Ai!" A cheerful voice in my head said; that was probably Aine.

I can't believe this…It's…a miracle.

Let's see, if I shut down at the apartment but woke up here, then someone probably brought me to the lab to have me fixed. If it was Kaori, then she's probably here with the professor. I hope she's alright; I'm sure she panicked and worried about my condition. I should look for her and for the professor.

I walk over to the door and left the room. I went towards the laboratory and I find the professor and Kaori looking at my android body. Oh, Manager-san is also here.

I gathered some strength and said, "Umm…Good morning, everyone."

All of them suddenly turned to me and got surprised.

The professor was so surprised that he stands up from his seat. "A-Aine?! Is that you?!"

"You're partly correct there, professor. Hmm…I think I should be calling you uncle from now on."

I look over at Kaori; she's frozen like a statue on her seat. I approach her and brushed her tears away.

"You should stop crying, Kaori. Your eyes are really red; they'll hurt even more if you continue to cry. Besides, you're cuter with a smile on your face."

She started crying even more after I spoke but I think she's crying because she's happy. She hugs me tightly; I could tell from her hug that she was really anxious as she waited for me to wake up.

"Uncle, how long was I unconscious?"

"Idiot, you were out cold for four days! We were all worried and panicking! Do you know what it felt like?! I thought I was going to lose you too like Aine! You definitely took more than a year's worth of worrying from my life!"

I was unconscious for four days? I felt as though it was unconscious for hours only; I never would have thought that days have passed during that time.

"I'm sorry then. I promise that that will never happen again."

Kaori then made her hug tighter. How adorable.

"It's good to have you back Mikaze." Manager-san said happily.

"It's great to be back. Though, I think you should be calling me Kisaragi from now on though; Ai Kisaragi."

"Kisaragi? What are you talking about, Ai?" the professor asks in curiosity.

I let go of Kaori who finally stopped crying.

"I have something to tell you all. It's about what happened while I was unconscious and about Aine."

They sat down around me and I started telling them what happened. I could see that they were all surprised with my story; even I'm surprised with everything.

"W-w-wait! So you're telling me that Aine fused his consciousness with yours in order for the both of you to wake up?"

"Yes."

"So technically, you and Aine are now one and the same?"

"Yes. We always have been."

Uncle then takes his glasses off and smiles; he starts wiping his eyes which were crying a little. "I'm happy to know that in the end, both of you ended up existing; I was scared of losing one of you two. I'm really really happy!"

Kaori types on her phone and shows it to me. "I'm also happy that both of you decided to come back to us."

"Ah, that reminds me. Aine says that he's thankful that you still remembered him and that you kept his gift."

Kaori seemed confused for a moment and typed, "What is he talking about?"

"Remember that person you met in the park years ago; the one who gave you your favorite hair clip."

Kaori nods.

"You met him a week before he decided to commit suicide. That person was actually Aine."

Kaori was surprised with what I said.

"I also want you to know that Aine…he loves you too."

Kaori smiles and types on her phone, "Of course Aine loves me. It's because you and him are one and the same. So now, when I say that I love you, it also means that I love him too."

I pat Kaori's head and mess up her hair a little. She struggles to stop my hand but it was too late. I kiss her forehead and she calms down; it's so cute.

I never thought I could feel so many things at the same time; being human is similar but entirely different from being an android. I'm sure that I'll be learning about a lot more things from now on together with the uncle, my friends, and with Kaori. It feels great to be alive.

* * *

Ai, feeling better than ever, became even more determined to beat Saotome. He immediately went back to work after a day's rest; he went back dazzling and shining brighter than ever before. He continued to work hard for the remaining weeks before Saotome's deadline, the UtaPri awards. Full of confidence and passion, he strongly believes that he will be returning home to the apartment with Kaori greeting him at the door with her smile; the smile he loves the most.


	79. Chapter 79: Owing To Love

**Chapter 79: Owing To Love  
**  
"Could you read that part out loud again, please?"

I nod at my voice therapist and began to read out loud the passage of the book he lent me.

"Very good, Yamashita-san. Your voice is in great condition; your recovery is going very well! Thank you for your hard work today. Just remember, don't stress out your voice yet. You still have at least two more months of therapy to go before you can start going all out with it!"

"Haha. I'll remember that! Thank you for today! I'll do my best on our next session."

"That's the spirit! Take it easy and you're also not yet cleared to talk all the time so make sure you cut on the idle talks, okay? Talking too much is going to do more harm than good to you. If they're short sentences, go ahead and talk but if you're going to say a lot of things, write them down instead."

"Yes!"

"Have a good morning then. Take care."

I thanked my voice therapist before leaving the room. He sure made me talk a lot today! My voice feels a bit stressed out! I'm glad that I'm doing very well in my sessions; I was afraid that I won't be able to talk properly. I can't wait to start singing again soon; I really miss singing! Two months is still quite a long time but I'd rather wait until I'm cleared to sing or else I might just end up damaging it if I rush things. Sigh…the worst part is that I'm not allowed to eat a lot of sweet and spicy food…sigh…I can't eat chocolate or cake…

At the lobby, I saw Ai waiting; he's sitting on one of the chairs at the side. As I approach him, he notices me.

"So how was your session today?"

"It went very well!"

"That's great. Good job for today then."

He pats my head and I could feel the warmth from his hands. His warmth makes me smile happily. When I look up at Ai, he seems to be a bit serious as he stares at me.

"Is something bothering you?" I ask meekly.

Ai takes off his scarf and wraps it around me.

"I was just thinking that you're not dressed properly for the weather. It's been cold even during the day these days; you should be careful not to get cold."

"But…I'm wearing a jacket."

"Silly, December has started already; that's not enough to go against the cold weather. I'm quite amazed you were able to go out with just a jacket. You should have worn a coat and a pair of gloves; a scarf would be good as well."

"Well, I—"

I suddenly stopped talking when I felt my throat hurting a little; I guess it's tired already so I'll have to stop talking now. I took out my phone and started typing what I wanted to say just now.

As I type, Ai asks, "It started hurting already, didn't it?"

I nodded and showed him my phone. "Yup, it's tired; I did a lot of exercises in today's session. Anyway, I was going to say that I don't have a coat that's why I went out with a jacket instead. I lost my coat the other day when I went to work; I think I left it at J Studio's office. Also, I thought you were at work? You said you had an interview this morning."

"The reporter cancelled the interview because he got sick so now I'm free for the day. It's perfect because now I could go to the mall with you to get you a coat."

I type on my phone hastily, "You don't have to get me one. It's okay."

"Nonsense. I can't let you get sick and we will be out until midnight. Have you forgotten about Starish's celebration party today?"

Oh, I almost forgot that we're going to be celebrating Starish's victory in the Utapri awards; they won yesterday. The party will be at the dorm at 5:00 pm onward; we should get them something.

I type on my phone, "Alright. Fine. Let's go look for a coat but let's also buy something to bring to the party."

"It's settled then."

Ai smiles as he takes my right hand. The moment we got out of the lobby, my body suddenly flinches.

"Now do you understand why I was concerned of your outfit today?"

I nod immediately. It's really cold! Way colder than when I left the house! December just started and it's already this cold?!

Ai takes off his left glove and gives it to me.

"Here, put this on for the meantime."

I took the glove and put it on my left hand. But…what about—

As if he could read my thoughts, Ai takes my right hand and puts it in his left pocket; he's holding my hand in his pocket.

"That should keep our hands warm until we get to the mall." He says with a gentle smile. "I think I should buy you a pair of gloves as well."

I nod shyly at him as we walked down the street. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want a pair of gloves so that we could just be like this instead. His hands are warm…so warm that I want to hold them even more.

As we walk, I realized something. Ai hasn't told me anything about "that" yet—he hasn't said a word about Saotome's challenge. Yesterday was the deadline; I wonder if Ai was able to do it? I'm not sure if I should ask about it because he hasn't mentioned anything regarding that but I want to know…I feel a bit restless.

Before I knew it, we reached the mall. We went inside to the ladies department and went to the coat section.

"So which one would you like?"

I looked at all the coats; I can't make up my mind.

I type on my phone, "I don't know; I can't make up my mind."

I thought for a moment and then I typed again. "How about you choose? I'm fine with any of them since they're all really nice. The coat can be my Christmas present from you."

"Okay, I'll choose one for you but this is not my Christmas gift for you. It's still too early but I'm giving you my real Christmas gift later in the celebration."

That's way too early. Can't he wait for Christmas? Oh well, when he's made up his mind, it's too hard to change it most of the time.

"Your previous coat was black, wasn't it?"

I nod.

"Okay, so I'm not going to choose black."

Ai and I go thru the shelves. He stops at one section of the coats and takes one off of the shelf.

"Kaori, I think this will look good on you."

He hands me a navy blue coat with four pairs of gold colored buttons on the front. I hold it out on front of me and as I look at the coat, I smile; it really looks nice.

"Why don't you try it on?"

I nod and went over to the mirror. I took off my jacket and put on the coat. The first thing I notice is that the fabric is very comfortable; it feels so warm and cozy. When I look at the mirror, I get surprised by how I look; the coat really looks good on me. I end up staring at my reflection in amusement.

"The coat looks great on you." Ai says as he plants a small peck on my cheek.

"Do you like it?"

I nod shyly.

"That's good to know. Here, a pair of gloves to match your coat."

Ai puts a pair of navy blue gloves on my hands.

"Is the size okay? Are they comfortable?"

I nod happily.

"That's good. Let's go then."

He takes my jacket and puts it inside a paper bag that he got from the sales lady.

Huh?! B-but we haven't paid for the coat and gloves yet! I type that on my phone and pulled his coat's sleeve to get his attention. He reads the message and looks at me.

"It's alright, Kaori. I knew that you'd like the coat I picked out so I already paid for everything while you were trying it on. Let's go; we're still going to buy some things for the party, right?"

I type on my phone, "Wait, what if I didn't like the coat?"

"I know you too well; I know what you like and what would look good on you. I was confident enough to know you'll like it."

I take off the scarf he lent me and held it in my hands. I went over to him and all of a sudden, I kissed his soft warm lips. Embarrassed, I wrapped the scarf around him immediately after and said in a soft voice, "Thank you."

I took his hand and forced him to walk out of the store with me. He looks a bit funny since I hastily wrapped the scarf around him so it's a bit messy.

"That wasn't fair." Ai says in a childish tone.

I stopped walking and looked at him in curiosity. What does he mean by that?

"I wasn't prepared so I didn't savor it too well." He says teasingly with a smile. "Would you do that to me once more?"

I become flustered and shook my head. He laughs as he fixes his scarf.

"That's too bad. I'll just get back at you someday then."

It was one quick kiss but it was enough to make him so happy the whole time we were going around and shopping. When he's happy, he's so adorable; he's like a little kid who was given his favorite candy.

We decide to leave the mall and head for the shopping district. As we walked around, Ai spots a Christmas display.

"Kaori, look over there. There's a Christmas fair and display."

He's right. There's a Christmas fair selling ideal gifts and trinkets. There's also a Christmas display—there's a big Christmas tree in the middle, reindeer and Santa statues, Christmas lights and decorations everywhere but the lights were off since it's daytime, and there's even a Christmas cottage that you could go into.

"I'd like to go and check that out." He says as he stares at the big Christmas tree.

I looked at him in surprise; I didn't think he'd be interested.

"Christmas is coming, isn't it? It's going to be our first Christmas together. I just thought that it would be nice to take some pictures together at the displays over there."

I type on my phone, "That's a good idea. Let's do it."

He smiles gently at me before we started walking over to the Christmas fair. We saw a lot of interesting gift ideas at the stalls and some delicious treats too! The displays were really beautiful and cute; the best was the Christmas tree. As we took pictures together, I wished that I'd get to spend Christmas with him again next year…that I would get to spend another year by his side.

* * *

Ugh. As usual, my desk is full of papers as December starts. Even if I tell the staff that I'm busy, they'll put these papers here anyway. Sigh. I will definitely hibernate during the holiday vacation.

While I was working, the people in the office started getting noisy. I have no time to pay attention to the commotion; I have to finish these papers before vacation starts! There is no way I could finish these mountains of papers if I slack off for one second! I have to secure my hibernation period!

"Kuma-san!"

"What is it now, Shijima?! I'm currently busy with these papers!" Why is he whispering?! I just don't get him sometimes.

"It's Saotome. He's here at the office and is looking for you. I heard the other staff members say he's in a super great mood; he was saying something about a record being broken or something like that."

The moment that Shijima said that, I stood up immediately and went over to Saotome. If Shijima heard it right, he said that a record was broken. Could that record be what I think it is?!

"Sir! I heard you were looking for me?!"

"Mrrrrrr. Kumagaiiiii! Just the man I was looking forrrr!"

He seems so energetic and happy. I can't tell what's on his mind.

"I need to speak with you in my office right this instanttttt! Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, sir! I'm free right now!"

"Alrightttttt! Let's go to my office then!"

As we walked in a fast pace thru the hallway, I couldn't help myself so I started asking him questions.

"Sir, why were you looking for me? What did you want to talk about? Does this have something to do with Kaori and—"

Saotome suddenly throws an envelope to me as we continue walking. I caught it and opened it to find a few papers inside.

"Sir, what's thi—"

"It's the results of Mr. Mikaze's work."

Upon hearing those words, I immediately took the papers out and looked at the contents.

As I read the papers, my eyes grew big with surprise. "This?! I can't believe it!"

"I'm just as amaaazed as you are, Mr. Kumagai. That's what I wanted to talk about with you in my office. I'm a man of my words; I keep my promises. This year is ending but a lot of surprises and achievements were obtained."

"Wait, does Mikaze know about this?!"

"Yes, he knows. I asked him to come by my office early in the morning so that I could break the news to him."

"What about Kaori?!"

"Ms. Yamashita doesn't know about that yet. Mr. Mikaze requested that I would not tell her; he wants to be the one to tell her about that matter."

I can't believe this…"After all that effort…" The results…!

"Yes indeed. Surprising isn't it? It was very close! Hahahahaha! I salute Mr. Mikaze for his efforts and determination!"

I enter Saotome's office filled with disbelief as I thoroughly read the results of Mikaze's sales report.

* * *

"Congratulations to our dear adorable kohais!" Rei-chan says as he pops several party poppers at the same time with Camus-senpai.

"Who would have thought, I didn't know you guys had it in ya!" Ranmaru says happily. He's so proud that he's strangling Masato and Ren in his arms.

"Your studies have paid off, Aijima. You did a good job."

"E-eh?! C-Camus is praising me?! What sorcery is this?! Are you really Camus?! What did you do with the real Camus?! Answer me!" Cecil starts shaking Camus-senpai worriedly and as I watch him, I pray that Camus would just let it slide this time.

"You all did very well. I congratulate you all." Ai says with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks, Ai-chan! We gave it our all!" Natsuki says as he puts a Santa Claus hat on Ai.

"What's this for, Natsuki?"

"Well, aside from celebrating Starish's victory, we also thought that we could make this our Christmas party since everyone's here." Syo says as he takes Natsuki and Ai's picture.

"Listen up, everyone! This party needs to get the mood up! Let's make as much noise as we can! It'sssss karaoke time!" Tomochan was speaking loudly with a microphone in her hand. She pulls Haruka to her side as she starts singing a song she picked earlier.

"C'mon Haruka, sing with me!"

"W-wait! T-Tomochan!"

"No way! There's no way you're escaping me!"

Watching Tomochan forcing Haruka into karaoke by her side makes me smile; I want to laugh but I can't.

"Let me join in on that song number!" Otoya suddenly gets up.

Tomochan throws a microphone to him and they start singing together. Haruka is now stuck between the two.

"Drinks! Drinks for everyone! There's plenty to go around! Here's one for my dear Toki and Otoyan! Here's one for you! And you! You too!" Rei-chan happily gives everyone a cup of some kind of juice.

"Here's one for Masayan!"

"Thank you very much." Masato looks at the juice and asks, "What kind of juice is this?"

Rei-chan thought for a moment. "Hmm…I can't remember. We got a lot of drinks so I just took one of the bottles and poured it."

Masato didn't mind not knowing what the flavor was and drank it anyway.

When Rei-chan offered me a cup, I refused since I'm not allowed to drink anything sweet; I just asked for water instead.

The party is really lively! Not only do we have karaoke, we have games too! I wanted to join all of the games but I got tired after playing for a while. It was fun watching Starish compete in twister haha; everyone was determined not to lose. It was also fun to watch when Starish and Quartet Night were playing truth or dare; it was funny when Rei-chan dared Ranmaru to kiss him haha. Ranmaru didn't want to do it so he ended up doing the consequence; he drank the mystery juice that Natsuki made. Ranmaru collapsed after drinking the mystery juice; I wonder if he'll recover from that.

Halfway thru the party, Ai approaches me.

While everyone was distracted with the current game, he takes my hand and whispers to me, "Kaori, let's go outside. I have something to tell you privately."

When I felt him lightly pulling my hand, I stood up and followed him out of the dorm. We walked around the area while holding hands for a while. Though he said he wanted to tell me something, he hasn't said a single word. I started to get worried so I stopped walking.

I typed, "Ai, you said you had something to tell me but you haven't said a single word to me. What did you want to tell me?"

He released my hand as soon as he read my message and looked down to the ground.

"The deadline was yesterday, wasn't it? What I wanted to tell you…was about the results of my work; it's about Saotome's challenge." He said in a somewhat monotoned voice.

He looks somewhat sad. Did he fail to do it?!

Scared of what he'd say, I typed, "So how was it? What was the result?"

He didn't say anything; he was silent as I looked at him with anticipation. Does this mean he…?

"You know what, I look forward to this year's Christmas. Are you looking forward to it too?" he speaks in such a soft and bittersweet tone…

I nod slowly with worried eyes.

He then smiles all of a sudden and says softly to my left ear, "I look forward to next year and the years after as well."

With those words, I hurriedly typed, "You did it?!"

He smiles and tells me in a really happy tone, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

I was so happy that I dropped my phone and jumped into Ai's open arms.

"I scared you for a moment didn't I? Sorry about that; I just wanted to tease you a little. Also, I lied about having work this morning; I was actually called by Saotome to go to his office. He was the one who told me that I succeeded."

Ai then lifts me up and twirls me around before putting me down; his smile is so bright.

"I'm happy. I'm very happy. So happy that I don't know what else to say at the moment." He says.

I smile at him and say, "Con…gratulations!"

He puts an arm around my waist and a hand behind my head. He then holds me tightly and kisses me passionately. In this cold evening, he fills me up with so much warmth from his kisses; he refuses to let go and doesn't give me time to catch my breath.

Ai…

After some time, he finally stops and I'm able to catch my breath.

"Finally, I can hold you in my arms with no worries and I can be with you without a problem. Also…"

He gently brushes my right cheek and touches my lips; his eyes are so gentle and happy. "I'm free to declare and to treat you as my lover whenever and wherever we may be."

I smile at him in return for his words. I'm really happy too. I don't have to worry anymore every time we talk and go out; we don't need to hide anymore. Just as he said, we're free to love each other.

"Kaori, your cheek was quite cold. Shall we head back inside the dorm?"

I nod and happily took the hand he reached out to me with no hesitation.

When we got back, everyone was fixated on the television. What are they watching?

Syo then notices Ai and I approaching them. "Hey look! Speak of the devil! They're back!"

"Ai-chan, Ori-chan, where did you guys run off to?"

"We just went out for a walk." Ai says as he checks out what they were watching so intently. He becomes surprised when he sees the entertainment news.

"This program doesn't air during this time. Why is it airing now?" he asks.

"The program just started. They said that they have some breaking news." Camus says.

"What could their flash report be about? It must be something remarkable for them to suddenly have this broadcast." Haruka says.

" _Hello there, everyone! Sorry to disturb your regular show but we got some impressive news to tell you!_ " one of the hosts says.

" _That's right! Remember the good old days of music? Just thinking about the famous idols back then makes me nostalgic!_ "

" _Yeah! There were many great idols back then! But there was one that stood out the most, right?_ "

" _That's right! Back then, one man took the nation by surprise!_ "

" _Shining Saotome!_ "

The hosts continue to talk about Saotome-sensei's career and works.

"Eh? They're talking about Saotome. What's this all about?" Syo seems curious about the program.

"Hmm…it can't be a birthday or anniversary thing right? I'm definitely sure it's not his birthday." Otoya says.

"Maybe Saotome is promoting a new project?" Tokiya suggests.

"Maybe. That old man is full of surprises." Ranmaru says.

Ai thinks for a while and then a thought crosses his mind. "I think I know what this is all about."

Everyone looks at him, eager to know what he's going to say.

"Saotome told me that this would be airing tomorrow; not today. Perhaps he got impatient and couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"What are you talking about, Mikaze?" Masato asks.

" _Remember his number one hit?_ "

" _Of course! How could anyone forget! It was Owing to Love!_ "

" _Owing to Love is a wonderful song that caught the hearts of millions! It's Saotome's song that has been unbeatable in record!_ "

" _Haha! It sure was…until yesterday!_ "

Everyone becomes surprised with what the host said.

Oh, now I understand where this is going. I look at Ai with a smile and he nods at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

" _Wait a minute, what are you talking about?!_ "

" _Did you know, someone beat Saotome's Owing to Love's record!_ "

" _N-no way! Really? Who did it then?!_ "

A picture of an idol is flashed on the screen.

" _Mikaze Ai of Shining Agency!_ "

Everyone in the room got shocked and couldn't believe what they were seeing. They all listen to the details of the report on the program. According to the report, Ai surpassed Saotome's Owing to Love not because of one song but because of five! Five songs from his latest album! The program ends after showing the statistics and the regular scheduled show resumes.

Right after the program ends, everyone suddenly attacks Ai on the sofa.

"Ai-senpai, you really are something else!" Syo says as he messes up Ai's hair roughly.

"Ai-chan is incredible! You're really a miracle worker!" Natsuki says as he hugs Ai.

"Ai-Ai! Congratulations!" Rei-chan starts to join in and it turns into quite a chaotic situation for Ai.

"It seems that today's celebration is not only for Starish's victory." Masato says.

"Today's celebration is also for Mikaze's victory." Tokiya-san says.

"He really is amazing to be able to beat Saotome's Owing to Love! It's time to get even noisier!" Otoya says.

"I'm really glad that Mikaze-senpai won." Haruka says.

"Won? What do you mean, Haruka?" Tomochan asks.

"The reason why Mikaze-senpai aimed to break Saotome-sensei's record was for Kaori."

"That's news to me." Ranmaru said when he overheard Haruka.

"Did he challenge Saotome?" Tokiya-san asks.

"Actually, Saotome-sensei was the one who gave the idea; Kaori told me all about it. When Saotome-sensei found out that Mikaze-senpai was going out with Kaori, he was going to separate them but then he had a sudden idea; he thought of giving Mikaze-senpai a test."

"So he told him to break the record of his hit song?" Tomochan asks.

"Yes. Mikaze-senpai had to either reach or break his hit song's record. If he did that, then he would allow the two of them to stay together but if he fails, then they would have to stop seeing each other forever."

"The lady is fortunate then. I guess the little angel loves her that much. Could this be the power of love?" Ren says playfully.

"Haha. I guess you could put it that way." Tokiya says.

"The heart is a source of unexplainable miracles." Masato says.

"Then all the more we should celebrate!" Rei-chan says.

"Wha?! When did you get behind us?!" Tomochan says.

Rei-chan then pushes Tokiya-san and Masato towards everyone else.

"L-Let go of me! All of you!" Ai says.

"No way! This is punishment for not telling us about it!" Syo says.

"We thought you were depressed again when you started working so hard; we were worried about you." Natsuki says.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let me join in the fun too!" Rei-chan says as he prepares to jump onto the three.

"Don't you dare, Reiji!"

"Everyone, let's join in!" Tomochan says as she gathers everyone including me.

"Ready?! One…two…three…attack!"

At Tomochan's signal, we all jumped onto Ai who was held down by Syo and Natsuki. It got chaotic but it was really fun! Ai was really buried in everyone's arms. Haha.

"It's time to eat the cake that Ai-Ai and Kaori-chan brought! C'mon everyone! We still have drinks too!"

One by one, we got off of Ai who was buried under; Masato helped him get up. Rei-chan then starts giving everyone a slice of cake and a cup of juice; I still asked for water though. After eating, they continued to play more games. I didn't join the games this time since I was getting pretty tired already. I think nobody noticed that five hours had passed already; it's past ten. At least there's no work tomorrow so it's okay to stay up late; no worries!

Everyone continued to play games and to do karaoke; they're all so full of energy! I can really feel that they could go on until tomorrow morning! But I'm definitely not capable of keeping up with everyone's energy; I'm already sleepy. I'll just close my eyes for a while right here on this comfy sofa. I'll just take a nap for a few minutes.

* * *

"Reiji! What the hell is up with the drinks you gave us?" Ranmaru asks in a drunken state.

"Haha! It seems that I mistook the alcohol with the juice but that's alright, right?" Reiji says as he merrily dances around the room with a Christmas wreath around his neck. "Actually, I think I mixed them together! Haha!"

Reiji…really? Sigh. He's really incredible at times. No wonder everyone started to act differently and fall one by one. It's a good thing that Kaori and I only drank water. Speaking of Kaori, I wonder how she is doing.

I look around the room and I spot her sleeping on one of the sofas. She's holding a cup of the drink Reiji was giving out; did she drink? I pick up the cup she was holding and it's still quite full.

"Don't worry, she didn't drink the juice. She fell asleep before she got to." Tomochika says. "I think you should bring her home already; she's pretty tired."

"We'll be heading home then."

Tomochika nods.

I gently hold Kaori's cheek. "Kaori, wake up. Let's head home? You're tired, aren't you?"

She slowly opens her eyes and nods while she's half awake. I help her get up and we put on our coats.

"You two take care on your way home!" Tomochika says.

"Yes. Same to you."

We walked to the nearest train station and got on a train after a few minutes. Kaori yawns and I could see that she's quite tired; she should go straight to bed when we get home. She notices that I was looking at her.

She types on her phone, "I'm sorry. I got tired and sleepy."

"You don't have to apologize for that; you're really silly at times. Besides, I know you get tired easily during parties and other types of gatherings. I was surprised you lasted longer than usual today; good job to you."

She types on her phone, "Today was fun and filled with good news."

"That's true." I place my head on her shoulder and I stayed that way until we got off at our stop.

While we were walking, Kaori pulls my coat's sleeve.

She types, "What would you like to do when we get home? I want to spend a little more time with you before sleeping."

I think about it as we walk down the street. When we reached the wide intersection, the pedestrian stoplight was red so we didn't cross and just stood there waiting for the green light.

"Well, I'd prefer having you go to bed and to rest but I'd also like to continue what we were doing a while ago outside the dorm; I had to stop because it was getting really cold that time. It feels great to kiss you."

Kaori was getting flustered; it's cute.

The pedestrian stoplight changed to green and so we crossed the street.

"Maybe we could go further than that at home?" I ask teasingly as we walk.

She becomes even more flustered and started to panic a little.

"Haha, I'm kidding. I promised you that I won't go beyond kissing; I won't touch you."

She calmed down and looked at me in relief.

"You want to give yourself to the man you'll marry, right? I respect that wish of yours so don't worry; I won't force you."

"Tha…thank you." she says happily as she hugs my arm.

I chuckle. "I guess I already know what to aim for next." I said to myself softly.

I start to imagine Kaori wearing a white wedding dress, a church filled with flowers and guests, and seeing her walk down the aisle. Marrying Kaori won't be a bad idea. In fact, I think it's a wonderful idea; I'd like to spend the rest of my life with her. Kaori will be an adorable and loving wife; that's for sure.

"Ai."

"Eh? Yes? What is it?" I was so lost in my thoughts that I lost touch with reality for a moment.

She types, "You were spacing out and smiling out of nowhere. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about the future; a very nice future." I definitely will marry her one day.

I then spot our apartment building.

"We're almost home. Let's hurry a little and get warm inside."

Kaori nods.

We pick up our pace a little as the night gets colder. The night sky was clear and you could see some stars up in the sky. I've seen the same sky and the same stars every night but as I look at them now, I realize that the sky has gotten more beautiful and the stars seem to be shining even brighter than before. It's amazing how one person could change another's life with the love that they give and receive.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
Hello everyone! How are you? I'd just like to greet you all Merry Christmas!

Also, the year is ending soon, isn't it? I hope to continue writing next year haha [I'll be starting on another story soon hehe.  
Let's all do our best~


	80. Chapter 80: Merry Christmas

**Chapter 80: Merry Christmas  
**  
The turkey is doing well in the oven; it'll still take a long time before it's cooked so I'll just leave it alone for now. I'll have to start making the cookies after a while. I was going to make a cake but Ai said he didn't want one because I won't be able to eat it because of my vocal chords so he suggested sugar cookies instead since I could make them not so sweet. I should gather the ingredients for the cookies while waiting for Ai to come back with eggs and the other ingredients I asked for. Ah! I should also gather the ingredients for the marine jelly that I'll be making for Ai; that's my Christmas present for him after all. I should starts making it now since he's not around at the moment. That's a good idea! I'll prepare the salmon after!

Christmas is just hours away and the year is ending; I can't believe it. I'm really happy to be able to spend Christmas with Ai. Actually, who would have thought that I'd end up with Ai? Every time that I'm reminded that I'm Ai's lover, I feel really happy with a little feeling of disbelief. If this is a dream, I wouldn't mind staying asleep forever. Haha. But really…I'm very happy and grateful to have Ai. I'll make sure that this year's Christmas will taste great! I'm also grateful that I could talk more often now. So many blessings! I feel really lucky.

I concentrate in making Ai's marine jelly. I made sure that the taste was to his liking; I remember him commenting on how the marine jelly I bought had a good balance of sweetness. The flavor will be different; I'll be making my very own variation so good luck to me! I'll also make some chocolate figures to put in the jelly. The store bought one had white chocolate stars and sea shells so I'll make some of those. I'll be adding little fishes and a little treasure chest with colorful candy as the treasure inside; it's a good thing I was able to buy the chocolate molds to make my life easier! I think he'll like that.

I stop for a moment and started laughing to myself. I laughed because I thought to myself that I'm like a housewife.

After some time, I was finally able to finish making the marine jelly and placed it into the refrigerator. It's time to start preparing the salm—

*ding dong ding dong*

The doorbell rang and I went to the door immediately to answer it. I look thru the eye hole and it was AI; he's back!

"I'm home." He said happily.

"Welcome back!" I said happily.

Simple exchange of words and yet it brings so much joy inside our hearts.

"I was able to buy everything on the list. There were so much people in the supermarket."

"Thank you very much, Ai! I'm sorry I made you go out; I forgot to check the ingredients that we had."

"It's alright. I didn't mind at all."

I take the plastic bag of ingredients from Ai and he takes off his coat. I hug him and I could feel that he's quite cold.

"It was cold outside, wasn't it? Ai, would you like to take a warm bath? I'll prepare the bath for you right now if you want."

"That would be nice but I know something better that would warm me up."

He puts an arm around my waist and kisses me for a while. I could feel our body temperatures rising.

"That's better." He says teasingly.

I-I never would have thought that Ai could be forceful like that. He always looks so harmless b-but when he becomes like that, it really is surreal.

I start taking out the ingredients from the plastic bag and place them together with the other ingredients on the kitchen counter top. Ai went upstairs to change his clothes.

I start cutting some vegetables and putting them on stand by. I then start seasoning the salmon steaks and marinating them. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hands and pulled them up.

"You're not wearing an apron again." Ai said as he held my hands up from behind me.

"B-but you know I'm not used to wearing one." I said. He really startled me!

"That's not a valid reason."

He turns me around and places an apron over me. He then pulls me closer and ties the ribbon at the back of the apron.

"Your clothes will get stained if you don't wear an apron and it's also for your safety while cooking. What if you spill soup on yourself?"

"Ah! I haven't started the preparations for the soup yet!"

Ai then takes the spare apron and puts it on himself. "Then let me help you here in the kitchen. I can start on the soup while you're doing the salmon."

"But—"

He kisses my forehead and says with a smile, "Just let me help you, okay?"

He proceeds to start working on the soup without giving me a chance to reply. As I look at him while he works, I chuckled a little to myself and continued doing the salmon steaks. This situation is quite enjoyable. The apron doesn't look bad on Ai. Haha.

Ai finishes the soup after a while.

"Kaori."

"Yes?"

"Could you taste the soup? I think it's good already but want to know what you think."

I went over to Ai and taste the soup he made.

"You did really well! It tastes great! I think it tastes better than what I would have made. Thank you for making the soup, Ai."

He smiles.

"Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Hmm…not really. I'm almost done."

"What are you making now?"

"The cookies. I already made the dough so I'm just cutting them with the cookie cutters then I'll put them in the oven. When they're done, I'll just have to decorate the cookies with the icing I made. I'll be done after that since I only need to wait for the turkey to cook."

"I'll help you with that then. What shapes are you using?"

"I'm using the circle, heart, and Christmas tree shapes."

He started cutting out the shapes with me and it made us finish faster. After the cookies were done, we started to decorate them together. Ai's designs were really cute especially the ones he made on the heart shaped cookies. There were quite a lot of cookies to decorate so we took quite a while to finish.

"Kaori."

"Yeah?" I look up at Ai.

He suddenly puts some red icing on my cheek.

"H-hey! What did you do that for?!"

"It's cute. I drew a heart."

"Eh?!" I went over to the nearest mirror and checked. He really did draw on my cheek! I hate to admit it but the heart that he drew is cute…

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed the yellow icing. I drew a little star beside his mouth.

"What did you draw?" Ai asks.

"A little yellow star."

He goes over to the mirror and sees the star I drew on his face. He comes back to the kitchen.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"It's a cute star."

He then leans towards me and licks the little heart on my cheek.

"The heart was tasty. Do you think the star would taste good too?"

"I…I-I'll never know unless I try."

Just like what he did, I leaned towards him and licked the star I drew beside his mouth.

"So, did it taste good?"

"I-It was delicious too." I said happily but I feel embarrassed too.

We looked at each other and suddenly, we laughed at what we did. We continued decorating the cookies with a little mischief.

It was almost evening and I've finished the salmon steaks, Ai's marine jelly and the cookies. The turkey is almost done; I just need to let it stay in the oven for a little while longer. It's amazing that I don't feel tired after cooking and baking; I even did some cleaning this morning before cooking. Cooking with Ai was fun; it was enjoyable to be with him in the kitchen.

"Kaori, you just need to wait for the turkey so why not relax for now? You could go ahead and take a bath."

"You're right. I'll go take a bath and change my clothes; I smell like food. What about you?"

"Me? Well…I'd like to take a bath too since I also smell like food. I don't mind taking a bath with you."

"W-wha…!" Why is he so provocative today?! I'll die of embarrassment!

I hurriedly went to the bathroom with a change of clothes and locked the door. I don't know which was hotter, the water or me. When Ai asked me about how I spend Christmas with my family, I told him that one of the things we usually do is have a theme for what we'll wear. For example, we wore all yellow last year. Two years ago, we wore all green. There was also a time when we all wore plaid. It was something we found cute when we take pictures so we do it every year haha. Ai wanted to do that too so we agreed to wear red. Since evenings are quite cold, I decided to wear a red sweater.

When I came out of the bath, I was surprised that Ai had already set the table with complete decorations. He's enthusiastic, isn't he?

"Ai, you can go and take a bath now. I'll prepare the food since you prepared the table."

"Okay."

He fixes and checks the tableware one more time before he heads to the bathroom. When he sees me, his eyes widened a little.

"That sweater."

"W-what about it? Is there something wrong with it? Y-you don't like it? I could change."

"No, it looks good on you; it fits you very well. This is the first time you've worn that sweater since I bought it for you weeks ago; I thought you didn't like it."

"Well…Umm…That's because…I like this sweater very much. I didn't want to wear it to work because I was afraid it would get stained or something."

"If you really like it, use it. If it gets stained, we'll have it cleaned up. If it gets ruined, I'll get you another one. I bought it for you because I want you to use it so you should use it. It makes me happy when you use the things I give to you. When you don't use the things I give you, I feel like you don't like them."

"O-oh, okay. I'll remember that from now on."

Ai then goes upstairs to take a bath. I checked the oven and it was already off; I guess Ai checked the turkey while I was bathing. I open the oven and took out the turkey; it's perfect! I happily place it at the side to cool off some more and I started making some rice.

Oh, I have to put the marine jelly into a box now and wrap it up nicely. I happily went over to the refrigerator and as I was about to open it, I suddenly thought to myself, "Did he check the fridge while I was bathing?" …Oh lord, I hope he didn't check the fridge.

The marine jelly was still in its place but that doesn't' guarantee that he didn't see it; he could have seen it and not touch it. I cast my thoughts away and started putting the marine jelly inside a pretty white and red box; I sealed it up and tied it with a green ribbon. I then place some of two slices of salmon steak on our plates with the sauce on the side. When the rice was cooked, I place one serving on each plate and placed them on the table. The turkey cooled off so I placed it on one big plate and put the knife on the side. Hmm…the last time I ate turkey like this was two years ago. I placed some of the cookies on a plate for the table and the rest were in a little basket that I placed on the table of the living room. I placed everything else on the table and felt proud on how the food turned out.

"Hm?"

I noticed that the lights of the Christmas tree were off. It's pretty dark already since it's already evening so I decided to turn its lights on. The tree is simple but beautiful.

"The cookies are delicious."

I flinched and turned around to find Ai eating one of the cookies on the table.

"W-wait! That's not fair!"

"But I wanted to eat them already."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Are you hungry already?"

He nods.

He's like a little kid. How could I resist that expression of his?

"Fine, we can start eating. I'll just get our drinks. I'm only going to drink water. What about you?"

"I'll just have water as well."

I place a pitcher of water on the table and gave him a glass.

"Thank yo—"

"Eh?" He's looking at my hand.

"Did you cut your finger?"

Oh, so he's looking at the bandage on my middle finger.

"Yeah. I probably cut myself while preparing the food but I only noticed when I was in the bath; it hurt when the water touched it. It's not deep so there's no need to worry."

He starts sulking and I don't know if I should find it adorable or should I assure him more. Haha.

We started eating and I'm really indulging on the food; everything tastes delicious! Even Ai's soup is delicious! I'm going to eat as much as I can!

"Haha. You really love food, don't you Kaori?"

"Hm? How did you know?"

"Well, your appetite is usually small but it always shows on your face when you like the food."

"I-is it weird? I'm sorry but I don't think I can control it." Let alone notice it.

"It's not weird. I think it's a really cute and honest thing about you."

"I think that it's also cute when you smile or laugh; it's a rare sight so..."

Eh? He's embarrassed about that? You're really too adorable, Ai! I start chuckling at the sight of his flustered face.

We continue eating the food we prepared while talking about whatever comes to mind. We lost track of time and the next thing we knew, it was already midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Ai!"

"Merry Christmas, Kaori."

We put away our plates and moved to the living room area where the Christmas tree is. Ai takes one of the gifts underneath the tree and reads out the label.

"This if for you from Masato."

He gives the gift to me and I open it to find a white scarf with butterflies embroidered on one end.

"This scarf looks really elegant and cute at the same time. The material is nice too!" I try to take the scarf out of the box but it's really long.

"Uhm…I think the scarf is too long." I said as I finally find the end of the scarf. Hm? There's a folded note at the bottom of the box. I took it out and read it.

"Kaori, I think that's…"

"Oh! I get it!" So that's why the scarf is so long! It's for couples! And here I thought that I'm supposed to wrap it several times around my neck. Silly me! Haha. Thank you Masato for this gift.

"That would be nice to use when we're just here at home on a cold day." Ai says.

I go over to the Christmas tree and took a present. "Hmm…this one is for you Ai. It's from Rei-chan."

I hand over the gift to Ai.

"From Reiji? I have an uneasy feeling about his gift."

I watch Ai open the gift. When he opens the small box, he immediately closes it and puts it away.

"E-eh? What did you get from Rei-chan?"

Ai looks hesitant to tell me.

"Ai, is it that horrible?"

"Well…um…not exactly."

"So what are they?"

"They're…latex..."

I look intently at Ai; why won't he tell me?

"They're latex…balloons…"

"…Balloons? Why would Rei-chan give you balloons?"

"Let's just move onto the next gift."

"Uhm…okay." That's really suspicious but I probably shouldn't pry.

He takes a gift from under the tree and gives it to me.

"This one is from Ringo."

"Tsukimiya-sensei? I wonder what he gave me."

I open the box to find a cute pink dress.

"That's a nice dress." Ai remarks.

"Yeah! I think it's tailor made."

"How could you tell?"

"The measurements seem to be accurate and Tsukimiya-sensei knows my measurements because she usually alters my clothes when I work as Kaoru."

"He knows your measurements?..."

"Yup. That's right. Oh look, the design on the dre—"

"This gift is from Ranmaru."

Eh? Did he just cut me off? Is he sulking again because of that? Sigh.

"An envelope? What could be inside?"

I open the envelope to find two tickets to an all-you-can-eat buffet at a certain restaurant; it's valid until next year for either lunch or dinner.

"Hey Ai, we can go any time next year." I show him the tickets.

"We could go for lunch on one of our day offs or if we're going to get out of work late, we could go for dinner."

I nod and happily put away the buffet tickets.

I take another gift out of the tree. "This one is for you. It's from Ren."

Ai opens it and smiles.

"What is that?"

"It's a debit card for the online game that we're both playing. This is used to buy items online for the game."

"I didn't know that Ren plays online games."

"Me too. I was surprised when I learned that he was playing the same game as me. I always thought he spends his time flirting with women or something like that. I promised to help him in the game if he won't flirt with you so much."

"Haha."

We finished opening all the presents we got from our friends and thus it was time to give our presents for one another! We tossed a coin to decide who gives their gift first; I lost so I'll be giving my gift first. I went over to the fridge and took the little box that I wrapped a while ago.

"Here you go, this is for you!"

Ai takes it and notices it's cold. He unties the ribbon and opens the box.

"This is marine jelly. When did you buy this?"

"I didn't buy that; I made it for you." I said proudly.

He takes a closer look at the jelly and sees that the design is different especially the white chocolate decorations inside.

"I like it very much. I look forward to eating this later."

"Wait, I actually have another gift for you."

I stand up and went upstairs; I hid my other gift under our bed. I rushed back to him as soon as I was able to pull out his gift from under the bed.

"This is your other gift."

"Why do you have two gifts?"

"Well, the marine jelly just came to my mind two days ago but that one is the gift I really prepared for you from the start."

Ai opens the gift and gets surprised.

"This is the synthesizer I was looking at when we went out last month."

"Not exactly. When I went to buy the synthesizer you were looking at, the shop owner said that they've just received the delivery of the new version of the model so I bought that one instead."

"I see. This one is indeed slightly different from the previous model."

"Did you prefer the previous one?"

Ai shakes his head. "Actually, I was planning to buy this one when I saw it online; this is the improved version after all."

I sigh in relief. I'm glad that I chose correctly.

"Thank you very much, Kaori. I really like your gifts."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Then, it's my turn."

Ai takes out a small box from his pocket and gives it to me. It's a small and cute box, I wonder what's inside. I start removing the wrapper; a little light blue box was inside.

"What a cute box!"

"Haha. Open it, Kaori."

I nod and open the box. What was inside surprised me; I was so surprised that my eyes started becoming teary.

"Do you like it?"

I look at Ai immediately and nodded several times.

"You don't have a lot of accessories or jewelries so I thought of that. I wanted to give you something special since this is our first Christmas together and I thought that that would be something you'd like."

"I think it's beautiful. This is the first ring I've ever received that was intentionally for me. Thank you very much Ai."

The ring was silver with small diamonds on the sides of the aquamarine stone shaped like a flower. I liked it so much that I hugged him.

"Kaori, I want to see it on your finger."

I let go of him and took the ring out of the box.

"Eh?"

He takes the ring from me and puts it on my left ring finger.

"It looks good on your finger and the size was correct; I'm glad."

"It's really beautiful, Ai. Thank you."

He takes my left hand and kisses it. "Kaori, this is a promise ring."

"Promise ring?" I don't know what that is.

"That's right. A promise ring symbolizes a commitment to a promise. I promise you that I'll make you happy; I really want to make you the happiest person in the world."

"Ai, you've already made me really happy; I'm not kidding. Ever since we started dating, you've always put me on cloud nine."

"But for me, it's not enough. I want to make you even happier than you are now; I want to love you and to care for you even more. I want to be able to shower you with my love every single day and to have you by my side always. Kaori, I promise with all my heart to love you always."

"Ai…Me too; I promise to love you with all my heart. I also want you to be happy. Let's be happy together."

I kiss Ai's soft lips. When I pull away, he kisses me back.

We look at each other with smiles on our faces. The atmosphere was good until I sneezed out of nowhere.

"I think we should go to bed now or else you'll get a cold; it's already past 2:00 am and you must be tired already."

"Yeah, it's about time for us to resign to our beds."

We cleaned up a little before going to our bedroom. Ai closes the lights in the room and gets in the bed.

"Goodnight, Kaori."

"Goodnight, Ai. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ai fell asleep first while I couldn't sleep right away because I felt a little distracted. I look at the ring that rests on my left hand, I think back to what Ai said to me. I wanted to cry; I was just too happy. You know, he sounded like he was proposing to me and it was like I answered him; I wonder if he realized that. Huh? Propose? I never thought about engagement or marriage before; it never interested me before.

I roll over to my right side to face Ai and I look at his sleeping face.

Well, I wouldn't mind. If we could stay together longer…If he could continue to be there by my side…If he would propose to me…I would answer him with the happiest "yes" he would ever hear.

I move closer to Ai and bury myself into his arms and onto his chest. I feel really calm when I'm this close to him; it's really comfortable to be covered by his warmth.

I want to marry Ai in the future.


	81. Chapter 81: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

Hello there!~ Belated Happy New Year!  
I've started to be busy again because school started last Jan.6.

I wasn't able to update lately because the chapters I typed got corrupted so now I have to redo them...yeah...

Anyway! I was able to finish retyping the first one so here it is! The next update after this will be after a while...I'll do my best to salvage the lost chapters!

* * *

 **Chapter 81: Meeting**

"Hnnnngg…"

I slowly open my eyes as my body clock woke me up. We don't have any work until the first week of January next year so we turned off the alarm but I guess I got used to waking up early. It's still a bit dark outside. Did I wake up too early today? Oh well, that's alright! This means that I could start the day earlier than usual and finish my morning routine early. Then that means that I could spend more time with Ai! Alright, I should start with making our breakfast.

I try to get out of bed but I'm stuck in Ai's arms. This is quite troublesome…I want to cook something special for breakfast since I've got time but I don't want to wake him up. Hmmm…What should I do? I'll try this...

I slowly try to get one of my arms lose and move Ai's arm off of me. Successful, I start to sit up slowly so that it won't disturb him.

"Where…are you going?" Ai asks in a sleepy tone.

"Whaa!"

He then grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his arms; I'm back to square one! I got surprised when he suddenly spoke and did that.

"I-I woke up earlier than usual so I was going to prepare something different for breakfast. Umm…I'm sorry for disturbing you. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's not…your fault. Well…a little…maybe...Not really...food...wait...can..."

His words are getting jumbled; he's still half awake. Seeing the usually composed and serious Ai looking a bit messy and childlike is so cute. If you stare long enough at Ai's profile, he actually looks mature and he's really handsome...W-What am I thinking right now?! I should be more concerned of breakfast and starting the day early! Sigh...Seeing him like this makes me want to spoil him somehow but...I really should get going so that I could make more time to spend with him today.

I gently brush some of his hair off of his face.

"Ai, I can't make breakfast if you won't let me go."

He opens his eyes a little and looks at me. "Do you…have to go? I…don't want…to let go. I want to stay in bed…a little longer with you." he says in a sleepy tone.

His voice is so gentle. How could I resist him if he's like this? This is not fair...why is he so adorable?

"Please...stay." He buries his face into my chest and holds me tighter.

"U-Uh...F-Fine, I'll stay with you a little longer."

"Yay...I'm…happy."

He snuggles onto me even more.

"Why are you…so soft...and warm? This…is very…comfortable."

"Oh Ai, just go back to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, sleepyhead."

"Okay…Goodnight...Kaori..." he says in a sleepy joyful tone.

I chuckle a little. "...It's already morning."

Ai falls asleep again instantly. The room is so quiet that I could hear him breathing.

As minutes pass, I start to feel Ai's warmth spreading throughout my body as he locks me in his arms. If this keeps up, I'll fall asleep too. The reason why I don't like hugging other people for too long is because I fall asleep when I start feeling their warmth. I look up at Ai to stare at his peaceful sleeping face. I start to feel sleepy as my breathing started to synchronize with his. My eyes start to close on their own and my body surrenders to the warmth it feels.

* * *

Huh? I think someone touched my cheek.

I open my eyes to see Ai looking at me.

"Good afternoon." I say softly with a smile.

"Good afternoon. Did you have a good sleep?"

I nod.

"I did too." He says happily.

I sit up on the bed. "You slept too much today."

Ai sits up and leans towards me. "I couldn't resist since it was very comfortable last night. Kaori, in exchange for spoiling me, I'll prepare our brunch okay?"

"You don't mind?"

"I don't mind. I was able to rest well after all."

"I can help you."

"No need."

"Okay. Thank you."

While Ai was cooking, I decided to check if we received any mail.

Hm? There's quite a lot today. I guess most of these are greeting cards and perhaps the bills have arrived.

I take the letters and sat on the sofa to check them out. Let's see…one greeting card from Shining Agency, a greeting card from the professor…Oh! I got two letters from my best friends back in Kyoto; I wonder how they're doing? I sure miss them; I should write back to them. What else did we get? The water bill, electricity bill, and…a letter from my family? I've been messaging them from time to time so I didn't expect them to send me a letter; I message them everyday when I'm free. It has become a routine of mine to message them about what happens in my life here in Tokyo. I don't tell everything though especially the really horrific experiences with Kunisaki; I don't want to worry them but I'll probably tell them about that in person some day. I didn't tell them that Ai was a robot since that would be quite troublesome to explain to them and besides, Ai is no longer a robot now. They know that I've become an idol as well as my other persona called Kaoru and they also know about Ai. My family actually exchanges emails with Ai so they know him but has never met him in person. My family knows almost everything from the day I got into Saotome Academy up until the present. It's not like I had a choice; I had to send them letters or emails from time to time or else they'll get worried and start jumping to conclusions or something.

I open the envelope and read the contents of the letter.

"Kaori."

So they want me to spend New Year's Day with them?

"Kaori?"

I guess it's natural that they'd request this since I didn't spend Christmas with them this year; it's the first time that it happened. Maybe I should go? But…

"Kaori."

I jumped the moment I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"…Kaori? Is something wrong?"

"Ah…! S-sorry! I just got surprised! Haha."

"I kept calling you from the kitchen but you weren't responding. Even when I was just next to you, you weren't responding either."

"I'm sorry about that. I was just thinking a little deeply."

Ai sees the greeting cards and the letters we've received on the table. He then notices the letter I'm holding.

"Who's that from?"

"Umm…it's a letter from my family."

"What does the letter say?"

"Well, aside from the greetings, they said that they want me to spend New Year's Day with them in Kyoto since I didn't get to spend Christmas with them."

"I see. So will you go to them? Will you go to Kyoto?"

"I'm thinking about it. They did ask me to spend Christmas with them as usual but I turned them down because I wanted to spend Christmas with you. Haha. They were surprised that I skipped Christmas with them this year since it's a tradition in my family to spend Christmas together but I—"

Ai suddenly takes the letter from my hands and puts it away.

"You didn't tell me that you had a tradition like that during Christmas. You should spend New Year's Day with them, okay? I want to celebrate New Year's Day with you too but I don't want to deprive your family from having you with them or vise versa."

I think for a moment before taking out my cell phone.

"Okay. I'll call them right now. Excuse me for a while."

"Alright. The food is ready so I'll set the table. I'll wait for you to come to the table to eat."

I nod and start dialing my mother's phone number. She answers my call and I tell her that I'll be with them for New Year's Day. The moment I said that, she started screaming in joy so I placed the phone far away from my left ear; I don't want to lose my hearing. Before ending the call, she asks me a question; she asks about the postscript that was written at the end of the letter. I told her "yes" and she said that she's happy about it.

The call ends after some small talk and I head over to the dining table to eat with Ai.

"Ai, I told my family that I'll be with them for New Year's Day but they want me to be at Kyoto by December 28 because they want to spend more time together."

"Okay. We should get you a ticket tomorrow so that you won't have to rush on the day itself."

"About that…we have to buy two tickets."

"Two tickets? How come?"

"I'll be going to Kyoto…with you."

Ai's eyes suddenly grow big at my words as he takes a bite of his food.

"I-I'm very sorry! I'm sorry for suddenly deciding that on my own but please! You have to go with me! My parents requested in the postscript of the letter to have you come with me! I'm so sorry but I don't really have a choice! They really want to meet you! Please go with me!" I said pleadingly. I really have no choice! My parents blackmailed me so that I would bring you with me! I'm so sorry!

Ai seems unsure.

"They also thought that it would be lonely for you to spend New Year's Day here all by yourself if I went to Kyoto so they told me that they would like to have you come over."

"They want to meet me in person? But I…"

"Please!" I plead once more.

Ai thinks for a while and with a hesitant tone, he says, "Alright, I'll go with you; I'll go…and meet your family."

"Thank you very much, Ai! I'm really sorry! I'll explain myself; I promise! I'm sorry!"

"Explain yourself? What are you talking about?"

"I promise! I'll tell you when I can!" Ugh...why are my own parents blackmailing me huhu. I can't believe they'd do this to me! I am going to give them a piece of my mind when I see them!

We continue to eat and I notice that Ai isn't eating so much plus he seems to be a bit down and absent minded. I feel guilty for forcing him...

"Umm…Ai, are you unwell?"

"I'm healthy. What made you ask?"

"It's just that…you're not eating properly and you seem kind of out of it. If it's about going to Kyoto with me, if you really don't want to go, I'll just tell my family that you can't make it. If you're really not up to it, it's alright if you don't go. It's my fault in the first place; I didn't ask you about it and just decided on it on my own. I'm sorry; I won't ever do that again…"

"It's alright. I really don't mind at all. I've been thinking about meeting your family for quite some time now and I did suggest it quite a few times in the emails that I sent to your family. It's just that…"

"Just?"

"I'm a bit nervous in meeting them in person."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. My family is kind and understanding and I think they like you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I also write and exchange emails with them of course. I have talked about you countless times and based on their reactions in their letters and emails, I think they like you. To be honest, the person who wants to meet you the most is my papa; he wants to meet the man that has made me change and become so happy for quite some time."

"But…what if they would not like me when we meet in person? What if they would feel that I am unfit for you?" he drinks his coffee as he stares at the table.

"Ai, don't think that way…"

"I don't know if I will live up to the expectations they have of me."

I stand up from my chair and went behind him. "Listen,"

I hug him from behind. "I think you're great; I don't really care about what my family expects or thinks of you. What's important to me is introducing you to them and you meeting them; whether they like you or not is not part of my concern. If they don't like you, I'll still love you and stay with you. If they like you, I'll still love you and be with you too."

He looks at me and I place my forehead on his.

"Don't be scared; just be your usual lovable self. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."

"Thank you, Kaori. I'm glad to have you."

"I feel very much the same." I say happily.

"I feel a bit annoyed though."

"Eh? How come?"

"For a moment, I felt like I was the female; I don't like it. I'm not going to let this happen again."

I let out a little laughter. "You're so cute, Ai."

He pouts a little as he takes hold of my face. "You should stop calling me cute."

"But I don't want to because you really are cute. Do you prefer to be called handsome or cool?"

He sighs. "Never mind."

"Hm?"

"You don't sound like yourself when you use those words; I guess being called cute by you isn't unpleasant in any way."

"So you don't mind if I call you cute?" I ask.

"No, I don't. As long as it's you."

"By the way, do you have any problems with dogs?"

"Dogs? I'm okay with them. Why?"

"Because I have two little dogs back home."

"I never knew about that. What are their names and breed?"

"They're dachshunds—one is black and brown and his name is Obi while the other is white and brown named Tabi."

"Those are interesting names for dogs."

"Well…their names reflect how clingy they are." I chuckle.

"Kaori."

"Yes?"

"You should hug me like this more often."

Sensing my embarrassment, he grabs my arms before I release my hug and locks them around him.

"H-Hey! No fair! L-Let go!"

"I refuse to."

He really shouldn't worry. I am very confident that my family will like him just as much as I do! But I understand what he was thinking and feeling. When I was at the hospital and he told me that I was going to meet his "father", I was panicking and feeling nervous deep inside; I was acting like he did a while ago. I think that the reasons why it's scary to meet your beloved's family is the possibility that they would ask you to consider having someone else or the possibility that your partner will see that he or she won't be able to handle your family; I think those are the scary parts.

The next day, we bought our tickets and got on a shinkansen the day after. Kyoto, here we come!

* * *

" _Kyoto. The next stop is Kyoto. Passengers who are getting off at Kyoto please stand by._ "

"Kaori, wake up now; we're almost there."

"Hnn…okay. *yawn* I can't wait to eat…"

We got off at Kyoto station and after a long journey, I finally get to stretch my body happily.

"Do you want to buy some food before getting a taxi?"

"It's alright. My mother messaged me that she prepared food for lunch so I can wait till we get home."

Just a few more miles to go and I'll be home; I'll be seeing my family. I wonder how they are all doing and if father is home. It's December so most probably he is home since he always files a vacation during this time. Big brother is probably not home since his wife is pregnant so that means that they won't be able to travel in any way to Japan. My sister-in-law will be giving birth in January; I hope that she'll have a safe delivery.

We arrive at my house after a while. The white house that I've missed looks wonderful as always. I don't see Obi and Tabi so they're probably inside the house. I open the gate and once we reached the door, I press the doorbell.

*ding dong ding dong*

I could hear someone rushing to the door. When the door opens, the person I meet is my younger brother; he flashes a big grin as soon as his eyes met mine.

"So you're finally home!"

"Yup! That's right! So how are you, my dear little brother?" I said annoyingly.

He has grown taller again! I tip toe to reach his head and I start messing it up with my hands. He tries to lift his head up but I'm pressing down on it too hard; I was always stronger than him since we were kids.

"Stop that! Who are you calling little?! I've been taller than you ever since I turned eleven years old!"

"I know. It's all your fault that I didn't grow taller! You always drank all the milk when we were small kids!"

While I continued to mess up his hair, he notices Ai who chuckled at our antics.

"So, is he your boyfriend?"

I stopped and flinched. "Y-Yes, he is!"

He whispers to me, "How did you get to catch someone like that? What sort of witchcraft did you do?"

I elbow my brother's stomach and watch him cringe in pain. He recovers after a few seconds and smiles.

"I couldn't believe you when you suddenly told us in your email that you got yourself a boyfriend. I was so sure you would be single forever!"

"I thought so too." I whispered to myself jokingly.

He walks up to Ai. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Yamashita Kurosuke, Kaori's younger brother. You can just call me Kuro without honorifics; you don't need to be formal with me."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person as well. I'm Mika—" Ai suddenly pauses for a moment.

Eh? Why did he pause all of a sudden? I can see on my brother's face that he's wondering the same thing.

"I'm Kisaragi Ai. Feel free to call me by my given name."

"Kisaragi? I thought your surname was Mikaze?"

Ai smiles a little. "Mikaze is more of a screen name of mine. If you're more comfortable calling me Mikaze, then feel free to do so."

Ah, I see. So that's why he paused for a while; technically, he is Kisaragi after all. Hearing him introduce himself like that makes me feel quite happy inside.

"Why don't we all head inside? Mom and dad are waiting and they're really excited to see you both. I'll help with your bags."

Kuro carries my bag as we head inside the house; Ai carries his own since he said he was alright. The moment we got into the living room where my parents were, I got attacked out of nowhere.

*bark bark bark bark bark bark*

"Obi! Tabi! How are y—"

Obi and Tabi circle around me over and over again as they bark happily with their tails wagging swiftly. After a few more rounds of circling, they stand and get on my legs; they want me to carry them and pat them.

"Haha. You two are clingy as ever! Alright, alright, I'll carry you guys."

I squat down and they got on my lap and hang onto my shoulders; Obi took the left side while Tabi took the right. I held their lower bodies properly and lifted them up; I think they've gained weight haha.

"Haha. Your babies missed you, sis."

Obi and Tabi start licking my face over and over again. Ugh…too much! "I miss you guys too but you're both licking my face too much! Stop already!" I tell them to stop licking me several times but they just don't listen to me. I guess they really missed me.

"Hey Ai, did you know that Obi and Tabi look at Kaori as their mother? She was the one who was really hands on in taking care of them ever since we got them. The pups were crying for a week when Kaori left for Tokyo! That gave us quite a problem but when we started to treat them the way Kaori does, they went back to normal. However, they would always wait for her by the door. If the dogs see that she hasn't entered the house between 3:30 pm to 5:00 pm, they cry a little and just know that she's not coming home for the day and so they just continue doing whatever they were doing or whatever they want."

"That's interesting; I never knew that. Why would they wait during those specific times?"

"Because when Kaori was still here in Kyoto, she would come home during those times and take them out for a walk or would play with them before studying. It was an everyday routine but when Kaori has to stay out late for errands, school, or whatever the reason and come home late, she would go to them and greet them the moment she comes back. She then apologizes to them for being out too long and tells them to do as they please when she doesn't come home in time. Then she would kiss them goodnight before sleeping. Haha. It's quite adorable actually."

I head towards the living room with my two babies still in my arms. When I entered the living room, I was once again attacked…

"KAORI! MY DEAREST DAUGHTER! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"W-Wait! Papa!"

My father was home. When he saw me, he immediately got up and hugged me; he even lifted me into the air! It scared my babies!

"Papa, put me down! Obi and Tabi are getting scared! I've missed you too, papa but let me put the two down first!"

"Oh! Right! Right! I'm sorry Obi and Tabi!"

Papa puts me down and releases me. I put down Obi and Tabi and hugged my father properly.

"*hic *hic* You've g-grown up into a fine *hic* lady…!*" Papa was sobbing a little; I think he's overreacting…

"Not really...I didn't grow any taller; I think I won't be growing anymore. Haha."

"Then that's good! Stop growing!"

"Kaori, you're finally home." a woman says.

"Hello, mama. When did papa arrive in Japan?"

"Two days before Christmas. He didn't tell you he was coming home?"

"Nope. I didn't get an email or anything."

My father then takes out his phone and shows his sent emails. "But I sent you an email before my flight! See?!"

I took a look at his phone and felt annoyed. "Papa…you misspelled my email address. You missed a character, see?"

"AH! You're right?! How could I commit such a mistake?!"

Things are getting really lively now that papa is here. Sigh. I am not prepared for such an energetic day.

"Hmmm…is he the one you call Ai?"

My father was staring at Ai with a serious look. I nod.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Kisaragi Ai."

My father looks at Ai from top to bottom for a while and then he whispers to me, "Are you sure he's really your boyfriend? He isn't a friend or someone you paid to pretend to be your lover?"

"W-What?! Not you too! You're cruel father!" I start throwing several hits on him as he laughs at me.

"It's nice to meet you too. Yamashita Hiroyuki, Kaori's father. So you're Ai-kun? I've heard a lot about you from my daughter."

"Ai-chan is here? Oh! Please do come and join us here!" my mother says.

Ai heads over to the table and upon laying her eyes on him, my mother smiles.

"Oh! What a handsome young man! It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kaori's mother, Yamashita Miwa."

We all sat at the table and my mother serves us each a cup of tea and a slice of cake that seems familiar to me. This cake seems really familiar…Ah!

"Mama, is this my cake?" I ask happily.

"So you do recognize it! I'm glad!"

Ai, who is sitting beside me, looks at me. "Your cake?"

"Oh, you don't know?" my father asks him.

Ai shakes his head.

"Well, you do know that we own a bakery, isn't that right Ai-chan?" my mother asks.

Ai nods.

"You see, the reason why we put up a bakery was actually Kaori's idea; she was the one who suggested it. She has always loved baking ever since she was small. Most of the pastries and bread that we sell at the shop were made from Kaori's recipes and that includes this cake which is the shop's best seller."

Ai looks at the cake and tastes it. "It tastes very good. This is much better than the cakes I've tasted from cake shops."

"T-Thank you for the praise…" I said embarrassingly.

My parents start to talk to Ai and I'm quite surprised because they're not pressing him so much; I really thought that at least my father would be roughing him up. I guess they've approved of him already? Hmmm…I don't think so; I think they're acting a bit weird. Maybe they have some kind of sinister plan or something? How would I know? Our family has always been unpredictable. For example, who would have thought that I would actually love someone and…get blackmailed by my own parents…right…?

"Kaori."

"What is it, mama?"

"We've run out of cake; I only brought half of a whole but it seems your father wants some more. Could you go to the bakery and take one from the kitchen?"

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in a while."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Ai asks me.

"No need. The bakery is just a few houses away from here; I won't take long."

"Take care." He says.

I stand up and noticed that Kuro was looking at me.

"Why are you staring at me, bro?"

"Hey sis, I just remembered that Takahiro is at the shop today; it's his shift."

"Oh! Then I'll surprise him! It's been a while since I last saw him. See you guys in a while."

I left the house and went on my way to the bakery.

"May I ask who Takahiro is?" Ai asks Kuro.

"Takahiro is me and sis' childhood friend and he works part time for our bakery."

Kaori forgot her gloves; I hope her hands won't get too cold. Anyway, it's still day time so it's not very cold outside.

"Ai, how did you meet my sister? I never got to ask you that in our emails."

"I met her in Shining Agency when Saotome, our boss, assigned Quartet Night to Starish and to her as mentors."

"Eh? Ai-chan, why was Kaori given a mentor? Even she didn't know why; I heard that it was just supposed to be for the members of Starish."

"Well, I do know the reason why she was assigned a mentor. To be honest…I personally requested...to be her mentor."

Kaori's family's eyes widened at my statement.

"Wait, wait, wait, so you were interested in her since then?!"

"Quartet Night was present during the graduation auditions and that was when I first saw Kaori. I requested to be her mentor when I they told me that we would be mentoring Starish when they passed and started working for Shining agency; I knew that she was friends with them thru a friend and that she had entered the industry together with Starish since they were in the same batch. Back then, I was interested in her capabilities and just wanted to see what she could do. However, my interest changed as I got to know her more and as I spent more time with her, I developed a romantic interest from then on."

"I see. So it wasn't love at first sight." Miwa-san says.

"I understand that the two of you are living together in one apartment, am I right?" Hiroyuki-san asks.

I nod.

He starts to emit a heavy aura. "Ai-kun…I have a question and you better not lie to me, you hear? Have you slept with my daughter?"

A very direct question from her father. I do understand why he is asking; he's just concerned. If I had a daughter, I would be concerned and worried about her as well…especially if she ends up resembling Kaori…I too would not want to give my daughter away.

"No, sir. A few days after we started dating, she clearly told me that she has no intention of giving her body to a person she isn't married to; I respect her decision. To inform you, the most I've done with her is hugging and kissing."

"Is that the absolute truth? You're not lying to me?" Hiroyuki-san looks at me very seriously.

"Yes, sir. I have no reason to lie to you and neither do I intend to do so."

"That's music to my ears."

He sighs in relief and drinks his tea.

"However, we do sleep in the same room and on the same bed but we do not do anything inappropriate."

He suddenly spits out his tea as he heard my words. Well, his reaction is understandable. I just thought that he should know about that; I don't want to keep anything from him after all. But…perhaps that was too much information?

"Honey! That's a waste of delicious tea!" Miwa-san says to her recovering husband.

"B-but dear! Weren't you surprised?!"

"I was but then they're not doing anything inappropriate so I don't mind! Now wipe off the tea that's all over the table this instant!"

"Y-Yes, dear!"

"You sure are honest and open, Ai-san. I salute you for that!" Kuro whispers.

Hiroyuki-san proceeds to wipe the table immediately. I then notice that Miwa-san is looking at me.

"Ai-chan, I've been wondering for some time about something. You're a very handsome and well mannered man and well…Kaori is just ordinary when put beside you. With the way you are now, I'm sure there are other women out there that have taken an interest in you, some of which may be better looking or more talented than Kaori. I was just wondering what is it that you find beautiful in our dear Kaori; I want to know what you like about her or think of her."

"For me, the thing I like the most and the most beautiful thing about Kaori is her personality. She's really a caring and loving person. She always thinks about others first and likes to help people; she hates being a burden for others but I don't think she is a burden to anyone at all. She's humble and I like the fact that she always acts naturally. She's truthful and I think it's cute that you can read some of her thoughts and feelings thru her actions; her honesty is very adorable. Her persistence and determination is also admirable; she works hard and gives her best in everything she does. Though there are many positive things about her personality, there are also negative ones such as her habit of keeping her worries and problems to herself, how she prioritizes work or others over her well being, she sleeps more than half a day sometimes, and sometimes I think she's too kind which could bring her some trouble or inconvenient misunderstandings; there are other things to mention but I think it's irrelevant to mention them at the moment. Though she's like that, I like those things about her too; I accept her imperfections because I know that everyone is imperfect in one or more aspects. I am too, for sure, not perfect."

"Interesting; your answer is not a common one. Normally, one would start off with the person's looks but not once did you mention her physical appearance." Hiroyuki-san says.

"Hmm…does that mean you don't think my daughter is beautiful?!" Miwa-san asks in realization.

"Umm…That's not what I meant, Miwa-san. Kaori is physically beautiful but I think that it's her personality that makes her shine the most. I don't know everything about her but what I do know is enough to make me love her very much and as I learn and discover more things about her, it just makes me love her even more."

"Awww! What an adorable and honest answer. Isn't that right, dear?" Miwa-san asks with a great smile on her face.

Hiroyuki-san nods; his cheeks are a bit red. I then notice that Kaori looks quite a lot like her father when embarrassed.

"Kaori has caught herself a good man." Hiroyuki-san whispers to himself with a small smile.

Miwa-san rubs her husband's back while nodding a few times. She then turns to me and I notice that her smile changes; it has become gentler.

"Ai-chan."

"Yes? What is it Miwa-san?"

"From now on, you can call me "Mama", okay? Please do."

"Miwa-san, I—"

"Mama. Call. Me. Mama."

"Okay…Mama-san." I said awkwardly.

"How cute!"

"Pardon my awkwardness; I haven't said that word for a long time now."

"Oh! Sorry if I'm being a bit nosy but could it be that you no longer have a mother, Ai-chan?" she asks curiously.

I heard from Uncle that Aine's parents died during an accident when they were on their way to meet a doctor that could help with Aine's condition. Uncle was at the hospital where Aine's parents were brought and fought for their lives. They told Uncle to take care of their son in case they don't make it and shortly after that, due to the injuries they sustained and because of the amount of blood that they lost, they died.

"Yes. I no longer have parents; they died in an accident years ago. Ever since my parents died, I have been under the care of my uncle."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your parents…" Papa-san says.

"It's alright. My uncle has been very good to me and I have been with really good people including Kaori and now I have met you, Mama-san, and Kuro."

Obi and Tabi then went over to me and got on my lap. I didn't know that they could jump onto one's lap when one is sitting on the chairs. It's quite a height to overcome for such short dogs.

I pat their heads and smile at them. "Don't worry, you two. I'll try to get to know you guys too; I can't ignore Kaori's dear babies. If she treasures you both, then I will as well."

Obi and Tabi bark at me once with their tails wagging happily. I pat them in response.

"I think they like you already." Kuro says. "I do too since you've been taking good care of my sister; she's been really happy ever since you came into her life. Haha."

"May I ask a question?"

"What is it, Ai-kun?" Papa-san asks.

"Kaori was saying that she had no choice but to come here and to bring me with her. I don't understand why she didn't have a choice."

Mama-san, Papa-san, and Kuro start to laugh; the house is filled with their laughter.

"Haha! That's because we blackmailed her!"

"Blackmail?"

Papa-san takes his laptop out of nowhere and opens a file. "We blackmailed her with a video I found in one of my hard drives; it's a video of her when she was five years old during Christmas."

While Papa-san was looking for the file in his computer, Kuro speaks. "We've been telling sis to come home and introduce you to us so when she said that she'll skip Christmas with us, we knew that she would definitely come home for new year to make up for her absence during Christmas. Papa coincidentally found the video while he was arranging his files and we thought it would be nice to use it to make her bring you with her here."

"We promised that we won't show this video but since you reminded me, I just can't help but want to show it to you. Ah, here it is! Look!"

Papa-san opens the video file and it shows a five year old Kaori wearing a Santa Claus costume singing Christmas songs as she dances in what appears to be the living room years ago.

"Isn't she adorable?!" Papa-san asks enthusiastically. "She kept dancing and singing in that costume for all of the songs she was singing. Haha. I can't remember how many Christmas songs did she sing. Haha."

"Haha. She sure was adorable and still is."

"If you have a USB with you, I could give you a copy of this video and give you some adorable pictures of her when she was still a little kid."

I immediately took out a USB that I always kept in my wallet and gave it to Papa-san. He copies some pictures and the video into it and after he gave me my USB back, we continued to watch the video of little five year old Kaori. It's so adorable; I didn't know that Kaori was chubby when she was little.

Halfway thru the video, I hear the main door open and then close; the sound of the footsteps of a person approaches us.

"I'm back! I got the cake! I'm sorry that I took long! I ended up talking a lot with Takahiro and I met some of my old friends on the way to the bakery and on the way home."

"Welcome back, Kaori." I said happily.

"Eh? What are you guys watching over there on Papa's laptop?"

Kaori stops talking for a moment and listens to the audio of the video as she approaches us.

"W-Wait a minute! Is that what I think it is?! Noooo! Papa! How could you?!"

"I couldn't resist! It's just too adorable to not share!"

"No. No. No. No. NO. Close that this instant! Delete it! Please!"

"No way, daughter. There's no way I'm going to delete this! Besides, it's useless for you to delete it from my laptop since I already made several copies of this video on hard drives and all."

Kaori sighs in defeat and watches the video with us till the end. I would look at her from time to time and it's amusing to see her getting embarrassed because of the video. When the video ended, she was covering her face and I think she was saying "Why? Why? Why?" over and over again to her self softly.

"Well, now that that's done, how about we eat some more cake?"

"Papa…how could you…"

"Now, now, what's done is done! Now let's have cake!"

"You were adorable, Kaori." I said with a smile.

"Please do not speak of this again…"

"It's true though; you were very adorable in the video." I chuckle as I watch her get worked up about it.

"After watching a wonderful video, shall we eat?" Mama-san says as she heads for the kitchen.

"Oh yes! I forgot that your mother cooked food for us! Let's save the cake for later then!" Papa-san says.

"Is there anything I could help with, Mama-san?" I ask.

"No. No. It's alright. I'll just be reheating the food so just wait for a moment, everyone."

"Ai-kun, help me set the table instead."

"Okay. I will, Papa-san."

"Papa, I'll help you instead."

"No need, Kaori. You already went to get the cake from the bakery so rest for now. It must have been quite cold outside."

Before I could get up from my chair, Kaori looks at me with an expression I can't read.

"...Kaori?"

"Oh, sorry for staring. I was just surprised that they allowed you to call them that way. Did something good happen while I was away?"

"Not much happened while you were gone. We were just talking."

"Ai, I think my parents have started to accept you already; that was fast."

"Then I'll do my best to get along and learn about them even more."

"I'll be rooting for you all the way then!"


	82. Chapter 82: Fleeting

**Chapter 82: Fleeting  
**  
The weather was good and clear today so after we ate lunch, my family decided to go around Kyoto; it's quite chilly outside so we wore coats and gloves. My family brought Ai to the places that I've been to and they told him all kinds of different stories that happened years ago—the place where I learned and practiced to bike, the school I went to, the shrine I loved the most, the restaurants I used to frequent, the districts where I used to work part time for…all sorts of places filled with memories that seemed to have happened not too long ago.

"And this is the park where sis and I usually hang out at after school; we'd always use the swings while eating ice cream here."

"Oh, isn't this also the park where Kaori got her first love confession?"

"E-Eh?! What are you talking about, mama?!"

"You don't remember? This is the park where Takahiro-kun told you that he liked you back in middle school, if I remember right."

"O-Oh…right…"

"Takahiro? He's Kaori and Kuro's childhood friend, am I correct?"

"That's right, Ai-kun. Takahiro-kun was really caring towards Kaori so I wasn't surprised when I heard that he confessed to her." Mama chuckles a little.

"I was surprised when sis rejected him! I really thought he had a high chance of success!" Kuro says.

"Mama! Kuro! Tak-kun was a good friend! He was and still is! He's just a friend to me…well, more like a brother! Besides, I don't consider that time as a love confession; it was nothing!"

"I see…" Ai says in a monotonous voice.

Is he upset from hearing that? "U-um…Ai—"

"I'm back! I was able to get us a table at the usual place! How about we take a break there?" Papa says as he comes towards us all.

"At the old man's place? Sweet! I haven't gone there in a long time too! Let's go!" Kuro says happily as he runs ahead of us and goes off ahead with Papa-san.

"Oh my, look at those two go. We should catch up to them." Mama says as she walks ahead of Ai and I.

"We should go and catch up to them too; we wouldn't want to be left behind now." Ai says to me.

He starts to walk ahead of me but I suddenly grab his sleeve.

"Ai, um…about Tak-kun, he really is just a friend. I don't—"

"It's okay; I'm not upset. That is a thing of the past and forever will be; I have no reasons to be worried about that. After all, you did reject him in the past and in the present you've chosen me." He smiles as he takes my left hand; we continue walking.

"Okay…but you did get upset, didn't you? I can tell."

"…A little. I was a little upset."

I chuckle a little. "You're as jelly as ever."

"Of course I would be. How can I not be jealous about the person I love the most? It's natural that I don't like it when other men approach you because I want you all for myself."

Ai refuses to look at me; I can see that his ears have turned a little red.

"Me too…I want you all for myself, Ai." I said softly to myself.

Though we're wearing gloves, I could feel that his hand became warmer and his grip became a little bit tighter; I guess he heard me. I feel a little embarrassed now.

As we crossed the street, Kuro calls out to us from the other side.

"Ai! Sis! You guys are taking too long! Dad made me come back for you guys since you don't know the way to the old man's joint."

"We're coming!" I yelled back.

Ai and I cross the street successfully. I hit Kuro's stomach with my free arm's elbow because he was making faces at me.

"Ack! You're as brutal as ever."

"You're weak as ever." I said teasingly.

"You two get along so well." Ai remarks jokingly.

I then realize that my right hand feels cold. "Eh? Where did my glove go?" I look around at my surroundings frantically. Ai bought me these gloves; it would be such a waste if I don't find the other hand...The glove probably came off because I didn't button it properly. Sigh, how careless of me.

"Kaori, is there something wrong? You seem kind of restless." Ai asks as he watches me look around.

"Hey! You guys are taking your time! We already ordered some food. We got tired of waiting so we told the old man that we'd go get you all and go back before the food's done." Papa and Mama were coming towards us but I didn't pay attention since I was absorbed in looking for my glove.

I couldn't find my glove at all until I looked at the crossing; my glove was right there. I look at the pedestrian light and it was still green so I just thought to myself that it's safe to go pick it up; it's only going to take a minute or less and there are no cars in sight.

"There it is! Hold on, I'll be back."

I let go of Ai's hand and hurriedly crossed the pedestrian.

"Kaori?"

"I'm just going to get my glove."

"Glove? What? Wait!"

I quickly picked up my glove and felt relieved that it didn't get lost; I'm happy I got it back. I put the glove on my right hand happily and immediately turned around to get back to everyone.

While I hurriedly walk, I hear someone call my name.

"KAORI!"

Upon hearing my name, my body stopped on its own and looked at my left side; little did I know that Ai's cry would mean that I was in danger. The pedestrian light that was once green had turned to red. At that moment, I wondered to myself; how did I not notice that and the sports car that was coming towards me? The car is getting closer and closer. I wonder why my legs refuse to move for me. Am I going to die right here at this moment? Will I?

My body, which refuses to move for me, automatically closes my eyes and prepares itself for the impact. I could hear my family and Ai calling my name; I can hear them all yelling at the top of their lungs.

Is this the end? I am going to di—

The sound of the car's engine passes by me accompanied with a strong breeze. I feel a heavy weight upon my body; it's so heavy that I fall to the cold asphalt of the side of the road. As I fell, I could hear Mama scream; she's as loud as ever.

…Hm? W-What happened? Where's the pain? W-What happened to the sound of the screeching tires of the car? I didn't hear any.

"Kaori!" Kuro's voice…I can hear it.

"Is she okay?!" Mama sounds really worried; it's been a long while since I've heard her voice shake like that.

"How is she?! Is she hurt anywhere?!" Papa got worried too; I'm sorry for worrying you so much.

If I can hear them all then does that mean…I'm not dead?

I realize that I'm fine; I'm not hurting anywhere. I then notice that my body is shaking probably from the shock of events but somehow I feel as if there's something else shaking too; it's like someone else is shaking just like me.

I open my eyes and see Ai on top of me. His arms are tightly wrapped around me with one hand holding my head as if to protect it from the impact of falling down. His eyes are closed tightly and his expression is very stressed and worried.

Ai…saved me.

My eyes start to get blurry as I cling onto him and burry my head into his chest; I feel a bit weak and my body continues to shake in fear. That was scary…very scary…I was terrified. I thought that I was going to die. The car was really going to hit me...With its speed, it could have killed me.

I then realized that Ai could have died too when he tried to save me; he could have died if he didn't make it in time. That thought made me feel really terrible and added more fear into me; I'm starting to feel kind of numb.

Ai lifts his head.

"Are you an idiot?!" his voice is really loud; he never spoke that loud before. I can feel how angry and worried he was thru his tone.

"I…" my voice is shaking and truth be told, I don't know what to say.

"Why did you suddenly cross the street?! What on earth were you thinking?! Did you want to die?!"

"I-I…I'm sorry…" My tears start to fall from my eyes as my heart aches from hearing Ai talk and as the shock and fear sinks into me even more.

"Don't you ever do anything as reckless as that ever again! You hear me?! You gave us all a heart attack; you scared us to death! You could have died right on front of our eyes! Do you understand?! You were going to die! You would have died if I didn't make it in time!"

My tears run down my face as he continues to speak.

"I would never forgive myself if I had failed to save you! I was absolutely terrified! I thought that I was going to lose you all of a sudden!"

He holds me tighter and closer. I can feel and hear his heart beating so fast. He puts his head over my left shoulder and starts to speak in my left ear in a calmer but pained voice.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. Loneliness, despair, anger…those words can't express accurately what I would feel if you were to disappear; losing you would be the death of me."

"I'm sorry…I really am sorry…I was really careless…" I said as I cried.

"Losing your life over a glove isn't worth it." Ai sighs.

"I-I'm sorry…It's just that…it was a gift from you…so…"

"Idiot. I could just buy you a new pair any time; I could even find the same exact pair. Gloves are produced identically and in large quantities but in this world there is only one you; nothing and no one can ever replace you. You're not like a robot that could be repaired or replaced any time. You only live and die once, that one life is all you have. When you die, there's no way of going back."

"Ai…"

"Kaori, please…living without you by my side is unimaginable for me. I don't think I'll ever find another person in this world that I could love as much as I love you."

Ai's eyes look like they're going to cry; they're quite watery. I don't like it; I don't like the sadness and worry in his eyes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll be much more careful with myself from now on. I don't want to make you sad or worry like this; never again. I'm sorry.

"Ai! Sis! Are you two alright?!" Kuro asks as he heads over to Ai and I.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt…thanks to Ai."

"I'm unharmed as well." Ai releases me and slowly gets up.

"Thank goodness." Kuro says in relief. "That was really scary!"

Ai offers his hand to me without a word. I take his hand and he carefully helps me get up.

"Are you okay, Kaori?!" Papa asks as he comes towards me.

I nod as I wipe my tears away. Mama hugs me as soon as she came to me.

"Alright, how about we all go to the old man's joint and eat away all of the anxiety and worry we got from this?"

"Sounds good." I said weakly.

We all start following Papa as we make our way to eat. Ai takes my hand as we walk.

He stops walking when he looks at me.

"Kaori, look at me."

I lift my head at his words.

He takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes my eyes and cheeks. "That's better; tears really don't suit you. Here, you can keep this and use it. You should try to stop crying or else your eyes will get sore and they will hurt."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Ai."

He lets out a small sigh and pats my head.

"Enough of that. You've learned your lesson, haven't you? Just don't let anything like that happen again, okay? I was truly worried. I really thought I'd lose the person I love the most. I beg you to be more careful."

He looks at me with gentle eyes and kisses my forehead.

"I promise."

"Good." He kisses me again.

We reach the old man's joint and had our due rest. We weren't going to stay there long but we ended up having dinner there because Papa and Mama ended up talking with Ai for a long time. Kuro, on the other hand, was preoccupied with the food; he ordered quite a lot! By the time they all grew conscious of the time, it was already evening. Ai and my family was alright with having a night walk but it was snowing outside so we decided to head home; it's too cold to enjoy a walk in the evening. We took a little detour on our way home to buy some fireworks for New Year's Day before going straight home.

* * *

We were all quite tired when we reached the house. It was really cold! I'm happy to be home! Everyone took turns on using the bathroom to have a nice warm bath. I took a bath first so I played with Obi and Tabi to pass the time while everyone else was taking a bath and doing their own things.

"Goodnight, babies. I hope those blankets are enough to keep you both warm. Cuddle next to each other, okay? Share your body heat with one another; it's effective." I watch Obi and Tabi fix themselves next to each other on their bed; they seem comfy.

"Are they going to be alright? The evening here in Kyoto is quite cold."

I look behind me and see Ai leaning by the door.

"They'll be fine. I gave them more blankets and they're sleeping next to each other. Did everyone go to bed already?"

"Your parents went into their room long ago. I just came from Kuro's room because we played a game for a while; we stopped when he got sleepy."

I looked at the clock. "Everyone's hitting the sack, huh? I guess we should too."

I stood up and went over to Ai to hug him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you as well. Keep yourself warm, okay?"

He walks me to my room.

"Goodnight. I love you." He kisses my cheek.

"W-Why did you kiss me there?!"

"You didn't like it?"

"N-No! I-It's just that you usually kiss my forehead instead of my cheek or..." I place my right hand over my right cheek where he kissed me; it's burning.

"Hmm, do you prefer the usual or would you want me to kiss you somewhere else?"

He takes my chin and pulls my head up a little.

"Maybe here?" He puts his thumb on my lips.

"N-No! It was okay! I was just c-caught a little off guard." I pulled away immediately in embarrassment.

He chuckles.

"I'll go to my room now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ai. I love you too. I'm really sorry for today."

I close my door and tuck myself to bed. I feel a little…weird; I'm not comfortable at all. I keep rolling to my sides, trying to find a comfortable position. The room is quiet but thanks to me, the sound of a rustling bed sheet and turned pillows fill the room; the sound of the ticking clock echoes each second. Sigh.

After several attempts in trying to sleep, I look at the clock and to my surprise, it was already past midnight. On a peaceful cold night, I can't sleep. Since I couldn't sleep, I just stare at my room's ceiling and preoccupy myself with my thoughts. Out of habit, I curl up a little to the right side of my bed; that's when I realized why I couldn't sleep. This is the first time in a really long time that I'm sleeping by myself; I've been used to sleeping beside Ai that not having him beside me makes me feel uneasy. I wonder if he's sleeping or if he's still awake just like me. Is he cold or is he warm? Is he having a nice dream? I wonder what it is about.

The next thing I knew was that my mind had become filled with thoughts about Ai.

I suddenly get out of bed and went to the living room.

I was surprised to see that the living room's light was on. Did they forget to close it? How irresponsible; it's a waste of electricity.

When I entered the living room, I was surprised to see someone still awake sitting comfortably on the sofa with a warm cup of coffee.

"Eh? Ai?"

Upon hearing his name, he looks behind him. "Kaori? You're still awake?"

"Umm, I couldn't sleep so I was thinking of making some tea and drink here."

"Then join me here; I couldn't sleep as well."

"Okay. I'll just go make tea for myself."

"I was about to go to the kitchen to refill my coffee. Let me make your tea while I'm there."

"Umm, okay."

Ai signals me to sit on the spot beside him and I do so.

"I'll be back."

He takes his mug and goes towards the kitchen. He returns after a while with a cup of tea and his coffee.

He places his coffee on the center table and gives me the cup of tea. "Be careful, it's quite hot."

"Thank you, Ai." I take the cup and start blowing the tea to cool it.

When Ai sits down on the sofa, I notice a blanket beside him.

"Were you here for a long time already?" I point at the blanket.

"Quite. When we went into our respective rooms, I couldn't sleep no matter what I tried to do. So I decided to relax here and perhaps I'd just fall asleep after a while; I brought my blanket with me because it was cold."

"I don't think that drinking coffee will help with your sleeping problem." I chuckled.

He smiles as I drink my tea.

"To be honest, the bed was meant for one person only but it seemed big enough for two people; I felt that there was such a big empty space beside me. I couldn't sleep because I wasn't comfortable with not having you beside me on the bed. We've always slept together that suddenly not having you with me was strange and cold." Ai says softly to me.

I put down my tea on the table and lean on his shoulder.

"Me too. I felt the same." I said shyly.

He felt and thought the same as me. Somehow, it makes me feel happy hearing him say that.

"You're not fair. You're incredibly too cute at times." He says as he puts his arms around me and pulls me towards him as he falls backwards onto the side of the sofa.

"Eh?! Eh?! Eh?! Eh?! Eh?!"

"Haha. Be careful. Don't move too much or else we'll fall off the sofa." He kisses my forehead and holds me tighter.

"O-Okay. S-Sorry." I stop struggling and grab hold of his shirt.

He takes the blanket and puts it over us. "Though I already have you, it's still really cold."

"Yeah. It's cold." I nod.

Ai moves a little and fixes the blanket to cover us both properly. "This feels nice." He says as he hugs me comfortably.

He's definitely way better than any pillow in the world; it feels great being in his arms like this.

"Kaori, you look like your father."

"Haha. Everyone always says that when they meet papa. Kuro looks more like mama. Who do you look like, Ai?"

"Well, Uncle told me that I look like my mother."

"Really? Your mother must be really beautiful then."

"I think she's above average. I'll ask Uncle for some pictures next time; we could look at them if you'd like."

"I'd like that. I want to see how your parents look like and I want to see little Ai."

"Haha. What about your older brother? Who does he look like?"

"He looks like papa. It's funny how he gets mistaken as my father since our age gap is so big and we both look like our papa. When I think about it, he really is old enough to be my papa."

"Is that so? I look forward to meeting him then in the future. Your family is very kind and warm. Meeting them in person has been very enjoyable."

"I'm glad to hear that; I'm happy that you're comfortable with them."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for making me go with you here. Without your encouragement back then, I probably would have not come at all and I would have missed the opportunity to meet such wonderful people."

"It's nothing. Even if I encouraged you the whole day but you lacked the will and interest to come then it would have been all for nothing."

"I was surprised though that your family would blackmail you just so that you'd go home to them. To be honest, I couldn't believe that you'd find that video as blackmail material; it was adorable."

I twitched as he mentions that video.

"Hey Ai, did you really get a copy of that video?" my voice showed no enthusiasm at all.

"I did. It was really adorable; I wanted to be able to watch it again whenever I want to."

I sighed.

"Maybe I should get you a Santa Claus costume this year for Christmas."

I suddenly look up at him and see him thinking seriously.

"N-No way! Are you serious?!"

"I think the dress type would suit you better. You would look cute if you put soft curls at the end of your hair and then have a cute Santa Claus hat with a little flower or star at the side."

"Ai!"

"But I want to see you like that on Christmas." He looks at me with an expression that just says "Please do it?"

"Y-You make look cute and innocence most of the time but you really are sly!" I said.

"Perhaps I am." He says jokingly.

Silence fell in the room for a while and it makes me recall what happened today.

"Ai, I'm really sorry for today."

"It's okay. I told you to forget about it already."

"No. It's not okay. It wasn't okay at all."

I look up at Ai.

"When you saved me from getting hit by the car, I realized that I could have died because it was really fast but I also realized something else. If you didn't make it in time to save me, you could have died as well. That made me feel extremely terrible; you could have died because of me. While you were scolding me then, I really took your words to heart because that's what I would have felt if you had died. So...I'm really really sorry. I was really an idiot for putting us both in danger today."

"Stop beating yourself up, Kaori; I don't like that. Listen, you can forget about what happened today but you're not allowed to forget the words I said to you, understand?"

I nod at him.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" he asks.

"Hmm, I don't know. Papa didn't tell me anything."

"I was thinking of visiting your family's bakery."

"You want to go to the bakery? We could go there in the morning and buy some bread for breakfast."

"That sounds nice; I'd like that."

"Then let's go in the morning. We can take Obi and Tabi with us and stop by a park after buying the bread before we go home."

"I look forward to it then."

We continued to talk until we both fell asleep. I don't know what time did we get to finally sleep but I don't care. It was fun talking to Ai.

* * *

"Hnn…" It's morning already? Last night was colder than usual! I feel like drinking some hot chocolate or something.

I leave my room and head for the first floor. I then notice that the living room's light is on. Did someone leave it on? Such a waste! I don't think anyone beside me is awake yet; I'll just go and turn it off.

When I entered the living room, I was surprised to see Ai and sis sleeping together on the sofa; they actually look cute together. Haha. This calls for a photo!

I hurriedly but quietly went back to my room to get my phone and went back to the living room. I focus my phone's camera on the two lovebirds on the sofa and took their picture. They look like they came out from a manga or television show. Haha.

Hm?

I suddenly notice that I could hear a sound coming from Ai and sis. It's not the sound of someone snoring but more like someone breathing heavily for air. I get closer to them and it turns out that it was sis; she doesn't look very good.

I crouch down and level myself to her. "Sis, you okay? I can hear you breathing heavily loud and clear. Are you sick again?"

She opens her eyes a little to the sound of my voice. Her eyes are a bit droopy and watery.

"Kuro…I feel weird…I feel so cold…and so hot at the same time…"

She closes her eyes and I place my hand on her forehead to check her temperature. The moment my hand touched her skin, it felt really hot!

"Whoa! You're burning!"

I turn to Ai who was still sleeping and holding my sister in his arms. I started shaking him and raising my voice at him.

"Ai! Wake up! Sis is sick! She's really burning hot! Hey! Wake up!"

"Hnn…what? Kuro? What is it?"

He wakes up and I point at sis.

"Sis is really sick! She's burning hot!"

Ai quickly sits up and checks my sister's temperature.

"You're right. She's really burning up! Kuro, is there a nearby clinic or hospital where we can take her?!"

"Yeah! There is! I'll go wake up mom and dad!"

I run off to wake our parents up and told them that sis was really sick. Mom sprang up immediately and started changing. Dad also got up immediately and right after changing, he went to start the car. After waking them up, I went to change clothes too and checked up on sis. Ai had covered her with her coat and made her wear gloves to protect herself from the cold outside. As soon as the car was ready, we all went in the car; Ai carried sis.

"Thank goodness that there's a 24-hour clinic in our area." Mom said in relief.

"True. It's the only clinic that's open this early in the morning!" Dad said.

Knowing the clinic they're referring to, I look at Ai with a little uneasiness. I guess I should tell him about it.

"Ai, there's something I want to tell you about the clinic we're going to."

"The clinic? What is it?"

"Well…Takahiro is an intern in that clinic; he studies medicine. Most probably, he'll be the one to check on sis since there aren't many doctors working in that clinic. You do know that he also likes sis, right? Umm…Are you okay with that?"

Ai was looking at me for a moment before looking at sis who was breathing heavily in between us at the back of the car.

"As long as Kaori will get better, I wouldn't mind." He said seriously.

"Okay."

Sis doesn't look very good at all; I hope she can hold on until she gets checked.

I stare out the window and looked at the snow covered land. Just another ten to fifteen minutes before we reach the clinic.

"Kaori, here, drink some water."

I hear Ai talking to my sis and when I turned to look at them, he was helping her drink from a bottle of water he brought with him. I've never seen anyone besides our family and Takahiro take care of sis like that. Looking at Ai, I think he cares about her more than anyone else to be honest.

"I guess Kaori couldn't handle the cold temperature of the night. We should have given her an additional blanket or made her sleep in a different room; her room is the coldest of all during this season." Dad says.

"You're right. We should have." Mom says.

"It's my fault that she got sick. Because of me, she stayed in the living room until we fell asleep; I should have made her go back to her room knowing it was cold. I'm terribly sorry." Ai says apologetically.

"She slept in the living room? Considering that and the things we did and happened yesterday, it's no wonder she got sick." Dad says

"She was always weak against the cold since she was little. She would always get sick during rainy season and during winter." Mom adds.

Ai seems down; it's as if he already knew about that and feels that it's his fault that sis got sick.

"Don't look so down."

He gets surprised by my words and looks at me.

"Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault. I've never dated anyone but knowing my sister, she probably wanted to be with you last night for several reasons. She knew it was cold but was willing to endure it just to be with you. It's kind of stupid but if she puts up with things and people she doesn't like, then it means she really treasures whatever or whoever it is for so don't be like that."

He didn't say anything back and just help sis' hand. I feel so awkward sitting here at the back of the car with them; I'm being a third wheel. Sigh.

After some time, we finally reached the clinic and asked for help.


	83. Chapter 83: Doctor

**Author's Note:**

Hello there~

I was so happy when I finally got some time to type but now, after typing for hours, I must return to my home work...Sigh. College is so cruel haha. Anyway, hope you like the updates! I dunno when the next update will be but I will continue to do my best :3

* * *

 **Chapter 83: Doctor  
**  
"38.2 degrees Celsius; that's quite high. Hiroyuki-san, Miwa-san, here is a prescription for the medicine that Kaori will need to drink until she gets better."

"Okay. Thank you for taking care of Kaori, Takahiro." Mama-san says.

"It's nothing. It's my job as a doctor and as her friend."

"Is there a pharmacy open by this time?" Papa-san asks.

"There is one that's open twenty four hours but it's a little far from here. I'll draw you a map."

Takahiro gives Papa-san the map he drew.

"We'll just go buy her medicine first before heading home. We'll come back for Kaori after getting the medicine."

"Kuro, Ai, stay with Kaori okay?" Mama-san says as she and Papa-san head for the car.

"Taka, will sis have to stay here?" Kuro asks.

Takahiro looks at Kaori gently and pats her head. "She doesn't need to be confined here in the clinic but if she's too tired to get back home, she can stay here."

"No…I want…to go home." Kaori says weakly.

"I don't think you have enough strength left to make it home though." Takahiro chuckles.

"It's okay…A…Ai…"

Takahiro gets surprised that Kaori called out an unfamiliar name. "Ai? Who is Ai?"

"Oh right. Hey Taka, this person over here is Ai." Kuro says as he pulls me forward.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, Ai. My name is Masaomi Takahiro." He smiles.

"Kisaragi Ai. It's nice to meet you."

Takahiro stares at me for a moment.

"Aren't you that famous idol named Mikaze Ai?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then may I ask what your relationship with Kaori is?"

"I was her mentor and currently we both work under Shining Agency."

"Hmm, is that all?"

"I'm also her lover; we're currently dating."

Takahiro's eyes widen.

"You're dating Kaori? That's news to me. Who would have thought that she'd finally fall for someone?"

His eyes become gentle but somehow they give off a sad feeling.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We've been seeing each other for quite a long time now."

"Really? She didn't mentioned that in her messages; how cruel of her. Haha. I'll just scold her properly when she gets better."

"Messages?"

"Oh, you didn't know? We send each other emails when we're free; we kept in contact even after she left for Tokyo. You seriously didn't know?"

"She has never mentioned about you before; I've only learned of you from Kuro when I came here in Kyoto."

"Really? That's a bit surprising."

He turns his back at me and changes the wet towel that sits on top of Kaori's forehead.

"Sigh. She's still sickly as ever. Did she sleep somewhere cold?"

"Yeah. Sis slept in the living room last night." Kuro says.

"Eh? The living room? That's the coldest part of your house during rainy season and winter, right? Why on earth did she sleep there? Silly little girl."

"Shut…up…" Kaori says weakly.

Takahiro smiles at her and pokes her cheek.

"You're teasing me again…Stop…it."

"Whatever. It's just always fun to play with you." Takahiro rubs Kaori's head causing her hair to become a bit messy.

"Meanie…"

It annoys me to see him touch Kaori so carelessly; I don't like it.

"Ugh...I-I feel…dizzy…"

Kaori suddenly sits up and covers her mouth with her left hand.

I quickly go over to her side and she loses her balance a little and grabs onto my shirt. "Kaori, what's wrong?"

"I…feel so dizzy…I think I'm going…to vomit…"

Her grip on my shirt becomes tighter and leans onto me even more.

"Takahiro, where's the toilet?! She's going to vomit!"

"Eh?! The toilet is just over there. Let me help you bring her there."

Takahiro helps me in getting Kaori out of the bed and to reach the toilet. Kaori goes in the toilet and we can hear her vomiting a lot thru the door.

"Will she be okay?" I ask in worry.

"She's going to be okay. Kaori became light-headed because of her fever; she usually feels nauseous when her fever is higher than usual so it's no surprise that she's vomiting. I do hope she gets better soon and before the new year starts."

"Me too; I hope she gets better soon. I don't like it when she's suffering like this."

The sound of her vomiting stops after a while and she comes out of the toilet looking so pale and frail; it pains my heart to see her like this.

"Ai…"

I take her hand and lead her back to the clinic bed. Takahiro gives her a cup of water so that she could get hydrated. Her parents arrive after a few minutes.

"Kaori, we're back! Sorry we took long; your father made a mistake with the directions." Mama-san says.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It was an honest mistake!"

Takahiro sits on the side of the bed. "Kaori, answer me honestly okay? Don't lie and tell me what you really feel. Can you make it home in your present condition? If you can't, you will be staying here in the clinic until you gain enough strength to get home."

Kaori thinks about what Takahiro says; she's not replying for a while. Deep down inside, I'm hoping she would want to go home instead of staying here in the clinic; I don't want her to stay here. However, if she really doesn't have the strength to get home…then she should stay here instead...even though I don't want her to…

"I want…to go home."

"You sure?" Takahiro asks.

Kaori nods immediately.

Takahiro looks at her with a bittersweet expression. "Alright. Get well soon, okay?"

"Yeah…thanks, Tak-kun." Kaori smiles at him.

I help Kaori get out of bed and escort her to the car; Kuro took care of our things.

"If her fever won't go down at all or if she gets worse, don't hesitate to call me. If she can't get to the clinic, I'll go over to the house." Takahiro says as he sees us off.

Kaori is leaning on me. When I held her hand, it felt hot and cold at the same time; her skin is pale and I can feel her shaking. I really should have just let her sleep in her room rather than on the sofa.

"I'm sorry." I thought to myself as I pulled her closer.

"It's not your…fault. I wanted to be with you last night. Don't…blame yourself…Don't…be…sad…"

She falls asleep after saying those words. It's amazing; it's as if she could read my mind at times.

"We're home." Papa-san says as he parks the car.

"I'll go straight inside to prepare some food for everyone especially Kaori." Mama-san says. She gets out of the car first and heads straight into the house.

"Ai-kun, you should bring Kaori to her room and let her continue her rest there."

"Yes."

"Do you need help?"

"Thank you but it's alright; I can carry her."

"Okay. I'll go help Miwa. Kuro, you bring our things in."

"Sure thing pops."

I get out of the car and slowly, I take Kaori and carry her like a little princess; she feels lighter than before. She's been eating well so why does she feel lighter? Maybe she hasn't been eating properly and I just didn't notice. She looks so down and weak; I don't like this at all. Please get better soon.

"Ai, she'll get better. She always does." Kuro says.

"Yeah. She does indeed." I reply.

As soon as I got inside the house, I brought Kaori into her room. I took off her coat and gloves and tucked her to bed. I then prepare her medicine and a basin of water on the desk in her room for convenience. I should have a pitcher of water here as well; I'll go get one when I go downstairs.

"Hnn…Ai…Ai."

I turn around and went towards her. "What is it, Kaori? Do you need something?"

"It's so cold…" She reaches out her hand to me and grabs my hand; her grip is so weak and her hand is shaking.

I sit beside her on the bed. I take her hand and place it on my cheek; it really is cold yet hot at the same time.

"Sis! Your food is here!" Kuro enters the room with a bed tray filled with food. I help Kaori sit up as Kuro places the tray on front of her on the bed.

"Eat well, sis. Make sure you finish everything. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Kuro leaves the room with a smile.

Kaori starts to eat slowly. "I can't taste anything…"

"It can't be helped; you're sick. Eat properly, okay?" I pat her head.

She nods as she continues to eat.

"After eating, you'll have to drink your medicine."

"Is it bitter?"

"Probably."

Kaori sulks like a little kid.

Everyone took turns taking care of Kaori. Whenever it's Kuro's turn, he brings Obi and Tabi with him; the two would climb onto Kaori's bed and cuddle next to her as a way to keep her warm and to make her feel better.

Since Kaori was sick, we all just stayed at home for the day. I don't mind and it's a good opportunity to be able to spend some time with Kaori's family. I was able to cook meals with Mama-san, Kuro and I continued last night's competition, I gave Obi and Tabi a bath…it was a bit chaotic since it was my first time but it ended well. Papa-san taught me how to play tennis in the afternoon; there was a nearby tennis court. He told me that Kaori likes to play tennis; Kaori, Kuro, and Papa-san had lessons years ago. Sometimes, Kaori would get out of bed and suddenly appear in the living room or dining room. She would stay for a while and then we send her back to her room.

Evening came and it was my turn again to take care of Kaori.

*knock knock*

"Kaori, I'm coming in."

When I entered her room, she was asleep.

I checked her medicine and it seems she drank it already. That's good since that would mean I won't have to wake her up; she can continue to sleep soundly. I should leave her to rest.

I change the towel on her forehead and gently wipe her face, neck, and arms with a different towel to get rid of her sweat so that she'd feel refreshed.

"Get well soon." I whispered. "I'd like to watch the fireworks together with you."

I left her room and went towards the living room.

"Ai-kun! Come over here! Join me!"

"Papa-san, what are you doing?"

I sit down on the sofa and see a bunch of photo albums scattered on the table.

"Ai-kun, look at this! This was Kaori when she was five years old and this was when she was six years old."

"Eh? So it was true."

"Hm?"

"Kaori told me that she used to be fat when she was little but it's hard to believe seeing how she is now."

"Haha. I know what you mean. We were all surprised when she suddenly got thinner when she turned around seven or eight years old."

"Did she exercise or went on a diet?"

Papa-san's happy expression changed and turned into a bittersweet smile.

"Well…she didn't exercise or go on a diet. She…just lost her appetite."

Papa-san turns to the next page of the photo album.

"Something happened to Kaori; I don't know what it was since I was out of the country. She wasn't bullied or anything similar to that. All I know is that it had something to do with Miwa."

"With Mama-san? I thought that they get along well."

"Currently they're on the okay side but back then, Miwa and Kaori were like water and oil; they still are sometimes."

"I see. So the two of them weren't in good terms."

Papa-san nods. "You see, Miwa used to be hard on Kaori; she always pushed her to do great and not good. Kaori was okay in the beginning but as she got older and studies got harder, she started getting really stressed and overworked plus Miwa was neglecting what she felt and thought back then. Things got worse between them when Kaori was breaking and started to talk back against Miwa because she couldn't take it anymore. Miwa wouldn't listen to her and to shut Kaori up, she would hit her."

"Mama-san was like that?! I can't believe it."

"When Kaori was telling me about it thru her messages and calls, I couldn't believe her at first too but when I came home one time and witnessed it myself, I was really shocked. I got really mad at Miwa for treating Kaori like that. Skipping all the confrontation parts, in the end, Miwa changed herself and became kinder; though she would still have some moments but it doesn't happen often."

"That's really surprising. Kaori never mentioned it before."

"That's a given. Kaori hates talking about it."

Papa-san gives me a photo album and points at the pictures.

"You see the smiles that Kaori has here in these pictures? She used to smile like that every single day, she was cheerful, outgoing, talkative, and really just a ball of sunshine. However, after she broke down, her personality took a complete turn and she changed. She started talking less, she became shy, she stayed at home more often, she lost confidence in herself, and she started becoming quite antisocial; she was depressed most of the time too. The biggest and saddest change that I saw in her was that she no longer smiled like she used to; her smiles became masks that hid her real emotions and thoughts. She no longer was the ball of sunshine she used to be. Instead, she became a sun that hides its own light."

I feel a heavy pain in my heart as I listen to Papa-san. Kaori's past sounds quite depressing; I can't believe that she went thru something so painful. She was always smiling with everyone. None of us could have guessed that she was hurt inside. There were moments when we could tell that she was sad or hurt but I guess that was only a glimpse of what she was hiding deep inside all these years.

"I'm sorry for telling you such a depressing story; I just can't help but remember it sometimes. Those were the dark days of Kaori but after she met some people and some time, she did recover and became stronger; she's better now. So, there are a lot of happy times to in her past so don't worry. If you ask me, that was the only dark part and the rest is all sunshine and happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." I say in relief.

"Ai,"

I look at Papa-san; he sounds very serious all of a sudden.

"Kaori always puts a strong front but deep inside, she's quite sensitive and is filled with things she keeps to herself. You probably would have never known about the story I told you if I never mentioned it. You see, she doesn't want to be pitied nor treated in a special way so don't you ever mention that incident to her until she talks about it with you openly and once you hear her side, don't treat her any different from the way you treat her now. You got that?"

"Yes, sir."

He then looks at me.

"I told you about that because I want you to understand that I don't want my precious daughter to experience anything as terrible as that ever again; I don't want her to be hurt once more to the point that she'd fall into depression again."

I nod.

"So Ai, promise me that you'll treat her like a precious princess. You don't have to be overprotective but to simply treasure her."

"Papa-san, I assure you, I will treat her like a queen."

He smiles at my words and drinks his coffee.

"You know, I was surprised when you yelled at Kaori when you saved her yesterday; that was the first time I've seen anyone aside from us and her closes friends scold her like that."

"Oh…Well, I was emotionally startled so I…"

"Haha. Don't fret, my boy. It's alright. I'm actually quite impressed since most people don't have the guts to yell at her. That reminds me, have you two fought before?"

"We've fought many times but it's usually over trivial things. There were some serious arguments but we usually settle them after some time."

"I see, so there were some rough times."

I nod.

"Ai, do you really love my daughter?"

"Yes, I do. I love Kaori very much from the bottom of my heart."

Papa-san drinks his coffee.

"I would like to know what your intentions are."

"My intentions?"

"Well, you've been with Kaori for quite some time now and I'd just like to know what you plan to do in the future. Do you still plan on seeing her? Will she continue living with you? Uh, stuff like that. Also…well…Miwa and I saw a pretty nice ring on Kaori's finger so we were wondering if it was from you or she bought it and if that was simply a gift or if it meant something else. Uhh, then there was the incident and the things you said then were well, you know, kind of special. Err...something like that. I guess. I think. Umm...Yeah."

Papa-san scratches his head and laughs awkwardly.

My intentions…I've given it some thought and I do know what I intend to do. Perhaps I should ask them while I'm still here. I won't be able to see Kaori's family in a long while; who knows when I will be able to come back to Kyoto to see them. I wouldn't want to ask over the phone or thru email since this is something that should be asked in person.

"Papa-san, there is something I want to discuss with you and Mama-san."

"It's important, isn't it?" he smiles slightly.

"Very. It's regarding Kaori; it's my answer to your question."

"Alright. I think I understand what it's about. We can talk about it tomorrow morning since Miwa went out to the supermarket with Kuro; I have no idea when are they coming back."

"Alright."

"Miwa and I will be meeting a friend at eight thirty. So how about we talk around seven o'clock in the morning? Is that alright with you? It's not too early?"

"That would be fine."

"It's settled then!"

Papa-san continued to show me more pictures and told me all sorts of stories about their family especially about Kaori. Listening to his stories makes me feel really happy. Not only am I able to learn more about Kaori, I'm also able to learn more about them and it makes me feel like he's making me a part of their family. I also get to tell him more about myself in exchange which makes me feel that I'm becoming closer with him. If I would have my own family in the future, I'd want it to be as warm as Kaori's family.

"Papa-san, do you know the reason why Kaori decided to become an idol?"

He starts to laugh.

"Um…"

"Oh! Sorry about that! It's just that I find it funny that Kaori became an idol. Did you know that in the past, she hated singing and dancing?"

"Is that true?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes! She was just forced to take lessons on singing and dancing by Miwa! Back then, she would only sing to herself and back then, she couldn't dance for her life; I swear! That's why when we all found out that she became an idol, we were really surprised! She said that she was going to become a composer! Even her friends stormed the house just to ask if the idol they saw on television was really Kaori. Haha."

"That's interesting. I wouldn't have guessed that at all."

Papa-san looks at the clock and his eyes widen.

"It's already this late? I've been talking for hours?! Sigh, how time flies! We should go to bed; we're getting up early tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right. Thank you for showing me the albums and for telling me such wonderful and interesting stories about the family."

"Haha. When we get to meet again, I'll tell you some more! I'll go ahead now."

"Good night."

"Good night to you too, Ai."

Papa-san was about to leave the living room when he suddenly realized something.

"Ah! I didn't answer your question!"

He comes back to me.

"The reason why Kaori became an idol was so that she could make people smile and feel happy. Also, she always said that music was always there to save her whenever she felt down. She wants to create music that could save others; she wants music to touch people's hearts in the same way it touched hers."

That definitely sounds like Kaori.

"Hmm…I think that there was one other reason. What was it again?"

"Another reason?"

"Ah! I remember! She decided to become an idol when she met one in person. There was an idol that cheered her up before and after that, she was practically set on becoming one. The guy must have been really kind; I guess it was love at first sight? Haha. Anyway, good night!"

Aine…You were really a lucky blind man back then. Sigh.

"Good night. I'll go and check on Kaori for one last time before going to bed."

"Alright."

I went inside Kaori's room; she's asleep. She doesn't seem to be uncomfortable and she's no longer breathing heavily. I take the towel that's on her forehead and washed it. I then proceeded to take her temperature.

"37.9 degrees."

Her temperature has gone down; I'm relieved. I hope that your temperature will continue to go back to normal, Kaori.

"Good night. Hurry up and get better, okay?" I said softly.

I placed a fresh new towel on her forehead and went towards the door.

"Good…night…Ai…"

I look back at Kaori in surprise. She was still asleep but now she's smiling.

"You're really too much, you know that?"

"Hnn…"

I quietly exit her room and gently close her door.

"Rest well; see you tomorrow."

I returned to my room and prepared to sleep. As I lie on my bed, I wonder to myself if I would be able to sleep soundly.

* * *

*ring ring ring ring*

"Hnnn...?" A phone call? Who on earth would call me at this hour?

I take my phone from the side table and answer the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Good morning, Ai-Ai!"

I immediately ended the call and put my phone back on the side table.

*ring ring ring ring*

"How annoying..."

I pick up my phone once again and rejected the call. Just a few seconds after that, my phone starts ringing again.

"How persistent."

Knowing that he won't stop until I hear him out, I answer his call and talked to him.

"What do you want, Reiji?"

"Ai-Ai! How are you and Kaori-chan? I miss you guys already! We haven't spoke or seen each other ever since vacation started!"

"We're fine but Kaori has a fever at the moment. Her temperature already went down but it's still a bit high; she'll be fine."

"Kaori-chan is sick? I want to talk to her!"

"She's asleep in her room. I'm not going to wake her up just for you."

"Eh? In her room? I thought you guys shared one room at your place?"

"We're not at the apartment. We're in Kyoto at Kaori's home."

"Kyoto?! Kaori's home?! You're with her family?!"

"Yes."

"Ohhh I would like to meet her family too one day! Are you getting along with them?"

"Reiji, it's past two o'clock in the morning; I'm not in the mood for idle talk. Yes, I am getting along well with Kaori's family."

"Oh! Right! Right! Sorry about that! Well, I got some news to tell ya."

"What is it? Just tell me already so that I could go back to sleep."

"Okay, listen to this!"

Reiji started talking about a peculiar topic which caught my interest.

"So that means—"

"Yup, that's right Ai-Ai!"

"When is that project going to begin?"

"Next month. If I remember right, your manager said it's going to be on the 21st."

"How convenient." I said happily.

"Eh? You sound really happy. OH! It makes perfect sense now! Are you going to ask Kaori to—"

"Yes, I will."

I yawn as Reiji starts shouting happily thru his phone.

"So when, Ai?! When are you going to ask her?! How will you do it?! Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Reiji, calm down. I'm too sleepy to match up with your energy. Why are you awake at this hour anyway?"

"Oh, I came from work and from a meeting. Anyway, when? when? when?!"

"Some time this coming year; I don't know exactly when yet."

"Then you should take the job! Join the project!"

"I'll think about it first. If I take that project, I'll be very busy for some time; I'll consider it."

"Okay. Just remember to give your reply to your manager before next week. I already said yes so we'll be working together if ever you decide to accept the job; Ran-Ran and Myu-chan were also offered to take part but haven't decided yet."

"Okay. I'll think about it. So does this mean I can go back to sleep now?"

"Sure! Sure! You can go back to dreamland now! Goodnight, Ai-Ai!"

"Goodnight. Thank you for telling me about that."

"Sure thing! Sleep well and take care of Kaori-chan!"

I end the call and put my phone back on the side table.

I think about what Reiji told me as I try to fall back to sleep. It's quite funny how things are kind of falling into place. This job offer would be convenient for me if I accept it; it will help me in many ways. However, if I take the job, I might end up working for a month since it's a special event.

I turn to my right sight and looked at my phone.

A wedding event. Marriage Contract, a famous wedding planner company, is going to celebrate it's 20th anniversary. They're going to release a new catalog filled with information regarding ideal wedding venues, themes, designs, clothing, and such. They're also going to hold a fashion show for their new and exclusive designs for wedding dresses and suits. The company is also collaborating with Prism Wish, a famous jewelry brand, to make exclusive designs for wedding rings and accessories. Marriage Contract is asking several idols, models, and actors to take part in their anniversary event and to be the models and endorsers; I was offered to take part. Maybe I should take the job? I don't have a lot of jobs yet for next month so I have time for it.

I'll just think about it first. Perhaps I'll take the job if everything goes well tomorrow when I talk to Papa-san and Miwa-san. For now, I should try to get some sleep; I need to wake up early for tomorrow.


	84. Chapter 84: Question

**Author's Note:  
Hey there~  
I hope that you will enjoy this time's update of three chapters! :D**

 **Sigh. Life is rough at the moment but as they say, if today is bad then for sure tomorrow will be better.  
Anyway, I just realized that Ai's birthday is near! Maybe I should make a cake to celebrate?**

* * *

 **Chapter 84: Question**

*ring ring ring ring*

Hearing my alarm ring, I get up immediately and turn it off. I go towards one of the windows in my room and open the curtains. It's a little before six o'clock in the morning and the sky looks beautiful; the night sky and the morning sky are both present as one relieves its position and the other takes over. I decide to open the window and the morning breeze enters my room; the calm cool morning breeze feels good. It's slightly too cold but having the wind blow towards my face feels good and calming. The neighbourhood street is still empty and quiet; the only sound you can hear is the sound of the birds that are happily welcoming the morning sun. I think I can hear someone cooking in the kitchen; it might be Mama-san. I should prepare myself; it would be rude of me to be late for our appointed time to talk.

After staying by the window for a few more minutes, I enter the bathroom to do my morning rituals. When I washed my face, the water really woke me up; it was really cold. At least I'm wide awake now. After my morning rituals, I wore some thick clothing since it was cold and when I was all set and ready, I went to Kaori's room to check up on her.

*knock knock*

"I'm coming in."

I gently open the door and as I thought, she's still sleeping. I check her temperature and it has gone down; she's recovering fast. Maybe her fever will be gone by New Year's Day; I hope that that would be the case so that she can greet the New Year in good health and be with us to celebrate.

The towel on her forehead has become cold and so I decided to remove it. As I took the towel, I start to observe her. I've noticed over time that her sleeping position barely changes at all. She always sleeps on her right side and if ever she would change her position, she would sleep on her back. But the most interesting part that I've noticed about her is that when we sleep together, she would always be smiling as she sleeps. She's so cute; I'd just want to monopolize her all the time if I could. It's funny how the mind and the heart would not get along and create trouble in one's self.

I wonder…if ever I would ask you to marry me, would you say yes or would you say no. Would you be happy that I asked or would you have wished that I never had? Whether you would say yes or no, whether you'd be happy about it or not, I will still ask you.

"Because I really do love you." Those words quietly slipped out of my mouth.

A sudden urge to touch her grows inside of me and so I unconsciously and gently pat her head.

"Hnn…Ai?" Kaori opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up; I came to check up on you. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel much better." She says happily.

"That's good. Your temperature has gone down and it's near back to normal but you should just continue to rest for a full recovery."

"That's good to know; I can't wait to recover. I want to get out of my room already; I've been kept here for two days now."

"You're getting bored?"

"Not really…Since you always come to check on me, I don't get bored or lonely."

"Do you want some water?"

"No, it's okay. I'm not thirsty."

Kaori looks at the clock beside her bed. "Ai, it's just a few minutes past six o'clock. What time did you wake up?"

"A little before six."

"Eh? Why so early?! Well…not that it's strange for you to be up early. Um, but you usually sleep longer when there's no work so today would be unusual…"

"No particular reason. I probably just wanted to see you."

She sits up on the bed. "Suspicious."

"Whatever." I poke her cheek.

I stayed and talked with Kaori for a while; I'm happy to see her being lively again. Her smile really is filled with warmth.

"It's already bright outside."

"Yes, you're right." I then look at the clock; it's almost seven o'clock. "Kaori, I'll go and see if Mama-san is already in the kitchen; I'll help her prepare breakfast."

"I want to help too."

"You're still sick. Even though you feel better already, you still have to rest."

"Sigh. Fine…I miss cooking…" she mumbles.

"Go back to sleep if you can; that would help you recover."

"Fine."

I plant a little kiss on her forehead before heading towards the kitchen where I find Mama-san cooking.

"Good morning, Mama-san. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Oh! Good morning Ai! It's alright, there's nothing left to do since I just finished cooking everything."

"Then let me help you put the food on the table."

"No need, dear. It's still early for breakfast and Kuro and Kaori aren't up yet. Besides, don't you have something to discuss with me and Hiroyuki?" she smiles.

Mama-san picks up a tray that had 3 mugs of coffee and 3 sandwiches; she prepared them for us. "Shall we head to the living room? Hiroyuki is waiting."

I nod and follow her into the living room.

"Ah! Just on time! Good morning, Ai!"

"Good morning, Papa-san."

"Alright! So let's get straight to the point! I don't want our talk to get cut; I'd like to finish it in one go."

"I too wish to have it settled in one try and I don't want to be the reason for the two of you to be late for your appointment for the morning."

"So Ai, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Mama-san asks.

"Papa-san, Mama-san, I am really happy being with Kaori. Ever since I met her, she has showed me so many things I never knew before and up to this day she never fails to surprise me. She has been very kind towards me and has always supported me in many different ways. "

Mama-san's eyes sparkle.

"But most of all, I am thankful for having a person like Kaori by my side. Having someone to be there for me, to laugh with me, to smile with me, to stay by my side in the good times and the bad times of my life, to have someone love me for who I am, I couldn't ask for more and yet Kaori has given me much more than I could have ever imagined to receive. I have been thinking about this for some time now but I was just not one hundred percent sure until I came to this house. The first night that I slept here, that was the first time in a very long time that I laid in bed without her by my side. Though she was just nearby in another room, I felt uneasy and unable to sleep. As I tried to fall asleep, all I could ever think about was Kaori; the thought of not having her by my side was terribly unbearable. That was when it occurred to me that I don't want to be separated from her; I want to stay by her side just as much as I want her by my side."

Mama-san's smile has grown wider whereas Papa-san seems to be tense.

"Hiroyuki-san, Miwa-san, I was unsure before but now I am absolutely sure of my decision. I would to marry Kaori. Would you two grant me your permission and blessing to do so?"

Papa-san spits out the coffee he was drinking. He puts down whatever is left of his coffee on the table. "Ah, um…I see…"

He then loses his consciousness and slumps forward.

"Eh?! Hiroyuki! Hey! Hiroyuki! Snap out of it! I thought you were already prepared for this possibility?!" Mama-san shakes him vigorously.

"I thought I was prepared too! I always knew that someone would one day come and ask for my adorable daughter but but but after all this time of mental preparedness…I just can't handle the fact that my precious daughter is going to be taken! I never knew it was going to be this hard on my poor gentle aging heart!" Papa-san says in a dreaded tone with tears flowing from his eyes.

Mama-san starts slapping Papa-san while still shaking him. After a while of pain, Papa-san calms down and returns to his composed self while holding ice packs against his swollen cheeks.

"Now that you have returned to normal, let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Yes, dear." Papa-san nods.

Mama-san looks at me. "I have one question, are you still going to be by Kaori's side next year?"

"I intend to stay by her side next year, the year after, and the years to come after that. That I promise you; a promise I don't intend to break."

"I see…I will be completely honest with you Ai-kun."

I nod.

She suddenly smiles and with a delighted tone she says, "I don't mind at all if it's you! I think that you will definitely be a fine man for my daughter; I give you my approval and my blessing!"

"Thank you very much, Mama-san."

Mama-san and I then look at Papa-san. Will he grant me his permission or will he refuse to?

"Why are you both staring at me like that?! It's uncomfortable to be stared at like that, you know!"

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Ai, before I give you my answer, can I also ask you one question?"

"Yes, I don't mind at all."

"Who do you love more? Kaori or yourself?"

His question sounds simple but in truth, it is not; it's not a question that has a definitive answer. Who do I love more? Who indeed…

I think about it for a moment.

"I think that the obvious answer would be that I love Kaori more than myself however, my answer to your question is that I love myself more than Kaori."

"And your reason or reasons would be?"

"If I loved Kaori more than myself then that would mean that I'd do everything for her without thinking about my own well being. Such a way of thinking will upset her; she would get hurt and guilty if ever anything happens to me. She would want me to be healthy and well; she would tell me to take care of myself. So I think that I should love myself first before I could love Kaori because she's the type of person that would want her lover to be in good condition and to be happy as well. One must be able to love one's self first before they could love another, isn't that how the saying goes? She always says that whenever I forget about myself."

Papa-san starts crying when I look at him.

"Um…are you okay, Papa-san?"

"I-I'm totally alright. Don't mind m-me. I-It's just that your answer w-was…"

"Was?"

"I-It was correct! Waaaahhhh!" he starts crying even more.

Mama-san helps him calm down.

"Ai, I always tell Kaori that you cannot learn to love another person until you learn to love yourself first. No matter what kind of love it is, it can never be called love unless it comes from the heart and to know if the love they have comes from a person's heart is to see how they treat themselves. If the person doesn't take care of him or herself, then you can't expect that person to be able to take care of another person."

"I understand your point, Papa-san. After being an idol and being with Kaori, I really do."

"You're a good person, Ai. I have a request."

"What is it, Papa-san?"

"Please continue to take good care of my daughter." He smiles and lowers his head a little.

My eyes widen realizing what his words meant.

"Yay! Isn't that great, Ai-kun?! Even Hiroyuki has given you permission."

My expression doesn't change and the only reaction I had was placing a hand on my chest.

"Hm? Are you okay, Ai?"

"Yes, it's just that…I was afraid that one of you or both of you would not grant me their permission to ask for Kaori's hand in marriage. When Mama-san and Papa-san finally gave me their approval, I became too happy that I didn't know how to react; it's a strange feeling."

"Haha. How cute! I guess you're exploding with happiness deep inside, huh?" Papa-san says.

"So Ai, when are you going to propose to Kaori?" Mama-san asks enthusiastically.

"I was planning to propose some time next year."

"I see! I see! Good luck to you then! Feel free to ask her if you think she's ready for it."

"Um…if you need help or anything at all, you can ask us."

"It's not quite convincing if you say that with tears in your eyes, dear."

"I know. I know. I know. I just can't hold them in, okay?! I was born with a semi-maiden heart!"

Mama-san and I laugh.

"Don't worry, Papa-san. I promise that I'll treasure Kaori; I will take care of her and love her always."

"I believe you. I think that she'll be happy with you."

"Look at the time! Let's go on ahead and eat breakfast, shall we?"

"What about Kaori and Kuro?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Hmm…Then just join me and Hiroyuki for a snack before we leave and then just eat breakfast with Kaori and Kuro; don't forget Obi and Tabi too."

"Okay."

We all stand up and went on our way to the dining room.

"Ai, take care of the house while we're out." Papa-san says as he puts an arm around me.

"Yes, I will." I said happily.

"I might take Miwa out on a date today so if we're not back early, you guys go on ahead and eat lunch and dinner without us. If you guys want to go out, don't forget to lock up the house."

"Okay, enjoy yourselves today then. I hope the two of you would have a wonderful time."

"You're too polite, you know that?"

"Is that so? I'm sorry."

"There you go again! Don't be so polite and formal with me! C'mon, you're going to be my son in law right? Loosen up and be casual with me. Haha."

Papa-san laughs and messes up my hair. This family really is warm. If I would have a family with Kaori, I'd like it to be this warm and I'd like to become a father just like Hiroyuki-san…without the crying part.

The two of them left and Kuro comes down to the first floor just after I closed the front door.

"Oh, good morning! Did mom and dad go out?"

"Good morning. Yes, they're meeting a friend of theirs."

"Oh right. They did mention that to me. They're kind of late, huh? Well, if dad will drive a little faster than usual then I think they can make it just in time haha."

"Yes, they left the house quite late. Would you like to have breakfast? Mama-san prepared food before leaving."

"Nice! I'll go prepare the table." Kuro runs off to the dining room and I could hear the sounds of plates and utensils being taken from the cabinets.

I went over to the kitchen to transfer the food into the dining room. When I got into the dining room, I was surprised to see Kaori sitting at the table with Kuro.

"Kaori?"

She turns to look at me upon hearing her name. "Good morning, Ai." She smiles brightly.

I go over to the table to put the food down while avoiding Obi and Tabi who were playing by my feet as I walk; I don't want to accidentally step on them or to trip.

"Kaori, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting in your room."

"It's okay Ai, I'm feeling all better now. I checked my temperature a while ago and it's back to normal; even some of my strength has recovered."

I touch her forehead and it feels normal, her face has recovered its color, and her smile has returned. It's quite surprising to see her all better; she was still a little sick when I checked up on her earlier.

"You do seem better but you should continue to drink your medicine until it's all gone and don't over exert yourself just yet."

"Yes, yes, I won't forget about my medicine."

*bark bark*

Obi is barking while grabbing on my leg. I decide to carry him in my arms.

*bark bark*

He seems delighted and licks the side of my face.

"Aww, it seems that Obi has come to really like you."

Obi shifts his position in my arms to face Kaori who was on front of us.

*bark bark*

Kaori takes his two front paws and holds them. "I miss playing with you and Tabi too. I'm feeling all better now but Ai says I have to rest a little more. Let's play a lot when I recover, okay?"

Tabi gets on Kaori's lap and reaches for her face; he licks the side of her cheek.

*bark*

"Haha. Of course I'll play with you too, Tabi. I'll play with both of you."

Obi then starts climbing onto my shoulder and rubs his face against mine.

"Ai, Obi wants you to play with us too."

"I will. I can't refuse a request from your little cute baby."

I hold Obi up in the air and put my nose against his nose. "I'll play with you and Tabi with Kaori, okay? So behave, be good, and let us eat breakfast now; everyone's getting hungry."

*bark bark bark bark*

Obi starts flailing his arms and legs around as I hold him up in the air.

"Haha. He seems really happy, Ai."

"He's a little happy baby indeed." I chuckle.

I put Obi down and Tabi gets off of Kaori's lap. The two of them get their bowls and brings them to me.

"You're both hungry too? Then let's get you some food."

I place their bowls at a side near the table and fill them up with food. They sit patiently while looking at their food filled bowls and start eating after Kaori tells them to eat.

"Obi is kind of getting fat…Maybe we should reduce his portion." Kaori says.

"Hahahahaha!"

Kaori looks at Kuro. "What are you laughing at, Kuro?" she asks.

"Nothing; don't mind me."

"Nobody laughs for nothing, bro."

"Haha. I just thought that this setting feels like a family, that's all."

Kaori and I look at each other; her face is slightly red.

"I-I'll go wash my hands since I held Tabi." She says.

"I'll have to wash as well because of Obi."

"Ai, you go on ahead and use the sink first."

"You can go use it first. I don't mind."

"Ah no, you—"

"ARGH! I can't take it anymore! Cut it out you two! You're both embarrassing to watch any further! I feel like I'm playing the role of an embarrassed son or something like that!"

Kuro stands up and starts pushing Kaori and I towards the kitchen.

"The kitchen sink is good enough for two people to use at the same time! So you both go on and wash your hands so we can start eating! I'll be waiting at the table!"

Kaori and I were washing our hands. It was quiet until she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I found it funny that Kuro got embarrassed! He looked so cute being all flustered!"

"That's true. He definitely was acting like an embarrassed son."

"It was really cute and funny! His face turned a little red!"

I started laughing with her as she continued to talk about Kuro. It was funny but true when she compared him to a pure maiden.


	85. Chapter 85: Another Year With My Beloved

**Chapter 85: Another Year With My Beloved**

"By the way, when are you guys heading back to Tokyo?" Kuro asks.

"Kaori and I will be on our way back to Tokyo on January 3 since she has work on the 4th."

"Ai and I originally planned on heading back on January 2 but we decided to extend for one day."

"You guys should come back when you have a long break. We could go to Nara next time! And if I'm on vacation too, then we can go to Osaka or Kobe!" Kuro says enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not? We'll notify you if Kaori and I will be coming again."

"Nice, nice!"

Kuro then suddenly pauses and looks at me; he looks like he just remembered something.

"Hey sis! Since you're here on New Year's Eve, are you going to take part in 'that'?"

"Eh? What are you—" Ah! I remember now!

"What are you two talking about?" Ai asks in curiosity.

"Well…it's nothi—"

"Sis didn't tell you that she always takes part in the New Year's Eve festival? She always was part of the main event each year before she moved to Tokyo."

"She never mentioned it before."

"Really?! It's really cool! She wears a really awesome costume and the makeup looks good on her then she has to do a traditional dance on front of everyone ten minutes before the New Year comes. Everyone looks forward to it each year! But ever since she moved to Tokyo, it hasn't been the same no matter who takes her place."

"H-Hey! Why did you tell him about that?!"

"Tell me more about it." Ai says bluntly.

"Eh?! B-But—"

Kuro cuts me off.

"It all started when she was forced to be a replacement for the original performer who was a family friend of ours. Sis was requested by that person and ended up learning the dance in three days. When the festival came, we didn't expect much from her since it was her first time and she didn't get a lot of practice but we were all surprised when she came out with the costume and makeup on! She looked great! We were even more surprised when she started performing; it was captivating! Ever since then, the festival committee would request for her to perform."

Kuro! Stop talking about it! Or else! I turn to look at Ai and I can see that he's interested.

Kuro continues to talk about the festival. He tells Ai that every year, our area holds a New Year Welcoming festival and every year since that time I was asked to be a replacement for the performer, I've been taking part on the traditional dance. The dance is always the finale of the festival that happens ten minutes before the New Year enters. It lasts for ten minutes and right after the dance, everyone starts a countdown; the dance ends 1 minute before the New Year starts. After the countdown, fireworks would shower the sky and everyone starts celebrating even more.

"Since we're all free today, do you want to go visit the shrine where the festival is held?"

"I'd like to." Ai says happily.

"Eh?! But—"

"It's settled then!" Kuro says as he eats faster. "Let's go after eating!"

I know what this little brother of mine is doing. He's going to make sure that I take part in the festival by showing that I'm here in Kyoto! Sigh! Little devil…I was planning on not participating because I want to go and enjoy the festival with Ai! How dare you take that away from me! Sigh…

* * *

We went on our way to the shrine which was just walking distance from the house; it's a fifteen minute walk.

"Here we are! Welcome to the shrine, Ai! And welcome back, sis! Haha."

Kuro rushes to the office of the shrine; he's probably going to tell the head that I'm here. Sigh.

"This place is beautiful and big." Ai says as he looks around.

"It is, isn't it? Want to go around?"

Ai nods and I tour him around the place.

"Is this where the performance will be held?" Ai asks as we reach a part of the temple grounds.

"Yes. This open ground here at the back will be the venue for the stage; it's perfect because it's a huge open area that's enough to accommodate the stage and a big crowd of people. The stalls will be at the front of the temple grounds and at the eastern side."

"What about the western side?"

"That's where they'll set up the fireworks. It's going to be beautiful, I'm sure."

"I look forward to it then, both the fireworks and your performance. The festival sounds fun."

"I would say it is." I say in a somewhat sad tone.

Ai turns to me and holds my hand.

"Kaori, are you okay? Do you feel unwell?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I wanted to enjoy the festival with you…instead of performing."

Ai seems sad as he realizes that I wanted to be with him instead of the stage. "I'm sorry I didn't realize. It was selfish of me…I didn't think properly."

"I-It's okay! If you really want to see me perform, then I won't mind. As long it will make you happy then I'm fine with it! I'll do my best! We can always go around the festival before it closes; it closes an hour after the fireworks so there's still time for us to go around after."

"Kaori-chan!"

I turn around and I see familiar faces that are about to tackle me to the ground. Everyone is here toda—  
"Hey! W-Wait! Hold on!"

As I thought, they didn't slow down and tackled me to the ground!

"Kaori-chan! You're back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Machi." I say in pain.

"Hey, move over Machi! Give me some space!"

"No way, Tori! It's your fault for glomping her at the same time as me. I was first!"

"Hey…you two…are crushing me…" I say in pain. Sigh. These two didn't change.

"You two! Stop fighting and get off of Kaori this instant! You're both crushing her!"

A tall man with long black hair tied into a pony tail lifts the two girls off of me.

"Are you alright, Kaori?"

He holds out his hand to me and helps me get up.

"Thanks, Jirou. Machi and Tori are still a handful as always."

"They sure are."

"Hey put us down already!"  
"Let go of us, Jirou!"

"Kaori, who are they?"

"Oh, they're people who work here in the shrine. That man is Jirou; he's the eldest among us all. Machi and Tori, despite their young looks and childish actions, are two years older than me. They're the people who took care of me and taught me the traditional dance along with Takeo-sensei, the shrine's head."

"Ho ho ho. You are all so lively today!"

An old man approaches us; Kuro is with him.

"Takeo-sensei!" I happily go towards him and hug him.

"My, my, what a surprise; you're here in Kyoto! You've become such a beautiful woman, Kaori. "

"Haha. Thank you, sensei."

Sensei's eyes gleam and he takes my hand. "Since you're here, then that could only mean that you're going to participate this year! We must start practice at once! You only have today and tomorrow before the actual performance! But I have faith in you especially after finding out that you've become an idol in Tokyo! This will be a piece of cake for you and you will surely attract a lot of people this year!"

"Haha…same old sensei….haha."

"Hm? And who might you be?" Takeo-sensei goes towards Ai and looks at him from different angles.

Sensei can be quite eccentric. Ai starts feeling uncomfortable as sensei continues to "examine" him. Haha.

"Sensei, this is person is Kisaragi Ai."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Sensei, he's the person I'm seeing at the moment."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kisaragi Ai. I hope to get along with all of you."

Sensei and Jirou's eyes pop wide open while Machi and Tori froze as if they were turned to stone. There was an awkward silence but it was interrupted by Sensei.

"A-Aren't you a member of Quartet Night?!" Machi asks.

"Yes, I'm part of that group."

Tori thinks for a moment. "Ah! You're Mikaze Ai then!"

Ai nods.

"Wow. To think Kaori could get a man like that."

"W-What's that supposed to mean, Jirou?!"

Jirou laughs at me.

Sensei smiles at Ai. "So you're Kaori's man, eh? Not bad, not bad! You've got looks and you seem to be a fine person, my boy!"

"Thank you, sir."

Sensei then stares at Ai's face.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" I ask awkwardly.

"Sis, this year's festival is going to be different."

"Different? What's that about Kuro?"

"Usually the traditional dance has only one dancer, right? This year is going to be different because when the New Year comes, it's going to be the 50th anniversary of this place. In honor of the deity that they worship, there will be two dancers for the traditional dance. Sensei told me about it when I went over to the shrine's office. When he told me that, I told him that you were here in Kyoto together with the person you're dating."

"Eh?!"

"I told him that both of you are idols so learning and practicing the traditional dance will be no problem. Sensei wants you to dance at the festival with Ai."

I look at sensei who was looking at Ai. He's probably thinking about Ai's costume and makeup for the dance. He was like that too when he I was introduced to him as the replacement; sensei has good eyes. Hmm…maybe he should retire as the head priest and become a talent scout at the agency. Haha; that would be surprising for everyone.

"Alright, it's settled! Kisaragi-kun, you'll be performing at the festival with Kaori."

Sensei takes Ai's arm and starts pulling him towards one of the temple buildings.

"Jirou! Come with us! You'll be helping me in teaching him!"

"Yes, sensei!"

Jirou hurriedly goes over to them and Kuro follows.

"Now Kaori, you need to start practicing too!" Machi suddenly takes my arm.

"I'll have to do the trial hair and makeup on you too. Oh, and I also need to check if the costume's measurements are alright or if there's a need for alterations!" Tori suddenly takes my arm as well.

"W-Wait, you two—"

Before I could even resist, they've dragged me along to the practice hall at the other end of the temple grounds.

* * *

"Straighten your back! Stiffen your arms a little; they're too soft! You lost your expression again! How many times must I tell you that your character's smile must be one of ominous and gentle air! You forgot to turn the fan one more time!"

Takeo-sensei is really strict. I didn't know that the dance was this hard; the steps themselves are manageable but the execution is difficult. I'm grateful that Jirou is teaching me the steps; Takeo-sensei watches and points out the mistakes and improvements to be made. I wonder how Kaori's doing at the moment. I hope they're not pushing her too hard since she just got better from her fever.

I suddenly stop dancing and look at my watch.

"What's wrong, Ai?" Kuro asks.

"Why did you suddenly stop, my boy?! You were on the right track!"

"I'm sorry but I need to go to Kaori."

"Hm? Why?" Takeo-sensei asks.

"Kaori just recovered from her fever this morning and so she's still taking medicine; her medicine is here with me." I take out a small medicine case from my pocket.

"Oh, I see. I understand."

Takeo-sensei approaches me and takes the small medicine case and gives it to Kuro.

"Here, go and give it to your sister; tell her to drink her medicine."

"Okay."

Kuro leaves the practice hall. Takeo-sensei then turns to me.

"You're probably wondering why I sent Kuro instead of letting you go see her, right?"

"I—"

"Well my boy, it's simply forbidden that you see each other's dance before the performance!"

Jirou then explains, "It's a tradition that when you have a partner for this dance, you must not see each other perform before the day of performance. It's so that the each person would concentrate on practicing their part and there is a belief that when the partners don't see each other's dance before the actual performance and they end up performing well, then they will receive many blessings."

"But how will they perform well if they don't practice with each other?"

Takeo-sensei goes to me and points at my chest.

"People who are meant for each other, be it friendship or love, will always be in sync right here in their hearts. The practice of not seeing one's partner when doing this particular dance has been done for years and it has even been used to tell if the bond of friendship or the bond of love between people were real and strong. The best performance done by a couple was fifteen years ago. The couple was able to perform excellently without practicing together or seeing each other's practices; the most impressive part was that they performed blind folded."

Takeo-sensei then returns to his spot and sits down. "Enough small talk, continue from where you stopped!"

"Y-Yes."

I continue to practice as I wondered how people in the past were able to perform well without practicing with their partner. What did they do? What did they think? Did they think of their partner as they practiced by themselves? Did they just leave everything to trust? It's interesting. If you'd ask me, I think I'll leave everything to trust and faith; I believe that we'll do well because I believe in Kaori and in myself. I look forward to performing on stage with her once again. It also means that her wish to spend the festival with me will come true; the thought makes me feel happy.

* * *

Ai and I went back to the shrine the next day for our final practice.

"Alright you two, this is your last practice. We'll only practice until noon since we'll be setting up the place for the festival at one o'clock. Give it your all, you hear me? Don't you dare put to shame this shrine's festival later!"

"Yes! We'll do our best!" I say.

Sensei, Ai, and Jirou starts going to their practice hall and so I headed for my practice hall where Machi and Toru were waiting; they went on ahead because they were fixing my costume and the makeup that they'll be putting on me. I wonder how Ai will look like later; I look forward to it.

"Kaori! Kaori! Look! This is the costume that you'll be wearing! Isn't it beautiful?!"

Tori holds out a white kimono that has light blue, gold, and red flowers on it; the designs are minimal but because of that, the kimono looks so elegant and beautiful. She then shows me the obi; it's light blue and gold. The footwear was a pair of wooden sandals that were taller than the usual wooden sandals; I hope I can dance with them properly.

"Since your hair is black, we've decided that your hair accessories will be silver and light blue; aren't they pretty?" Machi shows me several small flower hair pin pieces.

"They're beautiful. I'm excited to put them on later!"

"Just leave your makeup to me!" Tori says.

They put everything aside except for the wooden sandals which they made me wear for practice so that I'd get used to them. I wonder how Ai's doing; Sensei is quite strict so I hope he's doing okay. Will we be able to perform properly later? I hope that everything will turn out okay. I'm excited to perform with him again on stage once again; I'm sure we'll do well. Though we'll only be dancing for ten minutes, that short amount of time is precious and important; we'll give it our best for sure. To be honest, I'm giving my all not for the audience; this time I'm giving my all so that I could enjoy my time on the stage with Ai.

"Hey Machi, have you noticed? Kaori is shining more than ever. Just watching her dance makes me feel so happy."

"Her dancing sure has improved a lot! She's perfect for the part. I hope that guy is doing his best to get the dance right; it would be a waste if he'll perform poorly! I won't forgive him if he puts Kaori-chan's efforts to waste! Tori, we'll need to do our best as well in doing her makeup and fixing her costume!"

We practiced until noon but I didn't get to see Ai after because Sensei and Jirou made him help out with preparations. I ended up staying in the practice hall since they wouldn't let me help with anything since I just recently recovered from sickness.

Maybe I should just keep practicing; I'm not quite used to using the tall wooden sandals yet. As I practiced, I thought about the things Ai and I could do after dancing. We could go and eat first then check out the bazaar and then we'll go try out the mini games! Perhaps we should pray at the shrine first before anything else; I think that would be appropriate. I wonder how Ai will look like with his costume and makeup on; I'm excited to see that. I'm sure he'll look really beautiful later; I hope that I won't be too amazed by his looks later haha. I sure hope that Kuro will record everything on camera and I hope he'll get lots of pictures too! But most of all, I hope we'll all enjoy every second.

I practiced and practiced until who knows what time. I ended up getting tired and fell asleep on the floor of the practice hall.

"Kaori-chan! It's time to get changed and ready for the performance! The preparations were hectic and there were some things we had to do so everything took longer than expected." Tori says as she enters the practice hall and starts laying out the makeup she'll be using on a table.

"Eh?! Kaori, wake up! Wake up! You shouldn't sleep on the floor! You just recovered from a fever, right? You should take care of yourself more!" Machi says as she tries to wake me up.

"Hnnn…Ah, sorry! I was practicing and then I guess I got a bit tired and fell asleep. Haha."

"How long were you practicing then? You probably slept for quite a while. Anyway, this is no time to laugh! It's already ten o'clock in the evening! You do know how long it takes to put on the makeup and costume on! C'mon, get up! Let's get started on fixing you up!"

"Ten o'clock?! Let's hurry! It takes at least an hour to put everything on!" It's already that late?!

I get up immediately and start stripping my clothes off in the middle of the hall as Machi and Tori start helping me in putting the costume on. They then made me sit down and Tori started doing my makeup. She made my face look a little paler than my original skin color. She then applied a cream colored eye shadow as the base for my eye area, light blue for my eye lids, red and a little green at the ends for my eye lid creases, and dark brown for lining my eyes. She then uses black eyeliner to apply a thin line on my eyes to finish it off. She trimmed my eyebrows just a little and applied a black eyebrow pencil. My lips were colored like Snow White's red apple. She didn't apply blush on my face since I never look good with it anyway. Haha.

"Whaaa! You look great! I did such a good job." Tori says in satisfaction.

"Now move over, let me do the hair!" Machi says as she pushes Tori to the side.

"H-Hey! I'm supposed to help you with the hair!"

"I know, I know! But you're only supposed to help with putting the accessories on; I'm still the one doing the basic stuff. Now move over."

Machi starts combing my hair and parts my bangs. She then uses a flat iron to make my hair really straight; I'm naturally straight haired so I thought it was unnecessary to use the flat iron but she did anyway.

"Machi, the hair accessories will just slide off since you straightened my hair so much." I said.

"Just be quiet and let me do my job!"

"Y-Yes, mam!"

She does some other things to my hair and after a long while, she and Tori started putting the flower hair pins all over my hair; they're putting a lot of them on.

"All done!" Machi says proudly.

"You look so beautiful, Kaori!" Tori says as she hugs me tightly.

"Let go of her! You'll mess up her outfit and hair!" Machi says as she takes away Tori.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, the door of the practice hall swings open with great force.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE WITH FIXING UP KAORI YET?! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE PERFORMANCE!"

"SENSEI!" Machi and Tori says in sync.

"SO, IS SHE READY TO—"

Sensei looks at me and suddenly takes my hands.

"Kaori, you look wonderful; you are really cut out for this. There's just a few minutes left before the performance, let's get you to the back stage already. Ai is already prepared so it's just you that we're waiting for."

"O-Okay."

As Sensei pulls me away with him, I can hear Machi and Tori whispering to each other. "The old man goes soft whenever he sees our work, no? We should have work every day so that he'd always be calm and kind. Haha."

Sensei and I pass thru a hidden path to get to the back stage are so that I won't be seen by anyone. As we walk, I can hear the festival music playing, the people having fun, I can also hear the sound of the food being cooked at the stalls; I'm getting hungry from the scent of the food in the air.

"Here we are. This is where you'll enter the stage from, Kaori. You know your cue so just wait and enter when it's time. I'll go to the front now; I'll be giving the remarks in a while. Good luck to the both of you."

Sensei gives me a tea rose pink colored fan with a golden sun on it and leaves me. I stand there at my station, patiently waiting.

"Kaori?"

"Eh? Ai? Where are you?"

I don't see him anywhere but I can hear him.

"I'm here on the other side of this partition."

"Partition? You mean this wooden wall?" I approach the wooden wall on my left and knock on it; it's surprisingly thinner than it looks.

"Yeah, that's right."

So he's just at the other side, huh? I can't wait to see him; I wonder how he looks like in costume.

"I can't wait to see how you look like, Kaori."

Eh? "I feel the same. I can't wait to see how you look like too." I chuckle at the thought that he and I were thinking of the same thing.

"Let's do our best on stage tonight." He says gently.

"Yeah. Let's also have fun while we're at it. How was practice?"

"Takeo-sensei is surprisingly very strict. It was quite difficult to please him; I'm thankful that Jirou was there to help."

"Haha. Sensei is very strict indeed; he's a perfectionist to the core when it comes to things like this."

"Kaori, let's enjoy the festival after the dance. The festival looks great after we got everything set up; I want to go around with you."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Sensei's voice can now be heard thru the speakers; he's giving the opening remarks for the traditional dance countdown.

"Ai, I'll be preparing now; my cue is shortly after Sensei finishes his speech. Good luck to us both."

"There's no need for luck tonight; I'm sure we'll do well."

"Haha. You're awfully confident! I guess you got a 'very good' from Sensei during practice."

I hear him softly chuckle from the other side of this thin wooden wall.

"Well, my confidence is all because of you. You never fail to give good results and you always do your best so I just know that everything will turn out well. I'm confident because it's you and because I love you."

W-Why is he talking like that?! He's making me feel embarrassed! If he's going to be like that, it just makes me want to go over to him and hug him.

"I love you too." I said embarrassingly.

Sensei's speech is almost ending and I position myself by the back door of the stage. Sensei finishes his speech and exits the stage from the side.

"See you on stage, Ai."

Shortly after, music started to play. The taiko drums began their beat and after a few counts, I enter the stage.

"Wow! She looks like a living breathing doll!"  
"Her kimono is so beautiful!"  
"Her movements are so graceful and fluid."  
"I wonder how her partner will look like!"

As I dance on stage, I can see the audience enjoying; it makes me feel happy. I can't pin point where my family is in the audience but I just know that they're somewhere there. It's been quite a while since I last danced here; I kind of missed it. Dancing in this festival, on this stage, is one of the best ten minutes of my life. That's because, in order to execute this dance well, you have to simply enjoy and trust your partner with all your heart.

The audience suddenly becomes even more excited and restless. What's gotten into them? Ah! Could it be?! How many minutes have passed already?! Have I danced for five minutes already?! Maybe they're all like that because he—

When I turn around, just as the dance steps dictate, my eyes widen in utter surprise.

At the other end of the stage stood a young boy…no, a young man dressed in a lavender colored kimono filled with light blue and yellow birds; his hakama is a darker shade of his kimono. He's holding a royal purple fan with a golden moon on it. His hair is tied into a half ponytail; his bangs are elegantly placed at the side of his face. His makeup is similar to mine but with different colors; his eye shadow is a combination of lavender, red, and yellow. He's wearing lipstick but the shade is a very light pink that seems almost natural; I think they made him wear it so that he won't look too pale.

Ai really looks beautiful. Actually, he's somewhere in between beautiful and handsome; I can't take my eyes off of him.

Ack! I need to concentrate! I might forget the dance steps this way! Focus! Focus! Focus! Dance now, admire later!

I execute my dance steps and so does Ai. We were doing very well that everyone couldn't take their eyes off of us the whole time. This may sound cliche or corny but the whole time that we were dancing, I felt like there was magic in the air; the five minutes that we were given to dance together seemed like an hour or so.

The music approaches its end and so we execute the final steps of our short dance. We both twirl around to exchange places and end up facing each other with Ai holding up my right hand with his left and the distance between us becomes less than a foot away; we're so close that our noses almost touch. Ever since practice started in the day, this was the first time we've seen and touched each other. Seeing him, eye to eye, in his get up makes my heart beats even faster than ever before; the sight before me is too much to handle. Ai absolutely looks wonderful. I don't know what word could accurately describe him at the moment; the only word that enters my mind is "wonderful". I think that he is feeling what I'm feeling as well at the moment. His face says it all; his eyes are wide open like mine and his mouth is slightly open in surprise. I can see the faint red color of his cheeks to his ears; perhaps my face too has been colored that way as I feel it getting warm.

Sensei then gets up on stage and speaks thru the microphone. "Now that the traditional dance is over, let the countdown begin!"

You can hear all of the people counting down from 60 seconds. It's so loud that you can probably hear it outside the temple's perimeter.

"Kaori, let's hurry."

Ai smiles at me and then pulls me with him as he exits the stage from the side. He then to runs towards the eastern side of the temple grounds. He holds my hand tightly as we go thru the large crowd of people; there are so many people this year! Was it like this too back then? I lift my kimono up with my other hand since it's making it hard for me to run.

"Ai, where are we going?" I ask as I try to catch my breath.

Ai looks back at me and stops for a second. "It's hard to run in that kimono, isn't it? Hold on tight and don't let go."

"W-What—"

Ai squats a little and pulls my arm from behind him. I fall onto his back and he immediately lifts me up and carries me on his back as he runs towards one of the temple buildings.

"Ai, what are you up to?!"

He doesn't respond and just keeps running.

" _35, 34, 33, 32…_ " The people who are counting down start to count louder as the number of seconds between this year and the next decreases.

Ai enters the building and goes up the flight of stairs; he ran up to the top floor. He then puts me down and immediately opens a door.

"Kaori."

" _14, 13, 12, 11…_ "

He holds out his hand and I take it. We step outside the door and the view of the area is quite nice; I can see the stage and stalls from up here.

I can hear Ai breathing heavily beside me.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly. "You ran really fast and you even carried me all the way here."

" _7, 6, 5…_ "

He smiles at me and points at the sky.

"I'm okay. You should look over there."

I look at where he was pointing. "Why?"

" _2, 1…_ "

Suddenly, the clear night sky was painted over with so many colors.

" _Happy New Year!_ "

A big smile grows on my face. The view from here is nice! How did he know about this spot? It's amazing; it has a good view of the fireworks show.

I turn to Ai in excitement. "Ai, the fireworks—"

The sound of fireworks and people celebrating fill the air as I'm taken by surprise by Ai's sweet kiss. The light coming from the fireworks lights up and shows the features of his face. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. His kiss takes a part of my strength away and so I cling onto him. He releases me after a while and puts his forehead against mine.

"Happy New Year, Kaori."

His smile is so gentle and happy…it's making me feel so happy inside.

"H-Happy New Year to you too, Ai."

I smile at him and bury myself in his arms. I think that this is a good way to start the New Year.

Ai wraps his arms around me. "Before I forget, you look really beautiful in that kimono and your makeup suits you."

"You too; you look really good too. I was instantly charmed when I saw you on stage."

We laugh together as we remember our reaction on stage when we faced each other at the end of the dance.

"Ai, I look forward to spending another year with you."

"Me too. I look forward to spending another year with my beloved."

"B-Beloved?" I feel my face getting warm.

"Of course." He kisses my forehead. "You're my beloved—the one person I love the most."

His smile and words make me want to melt away. This is one of those times when he's too much; he's going to drive my heart and mind crazy if he keeps this up! But…it makes me really happy to know that he feels this way. I'm happy that I love him and he loves me back. I look forward to tomorrow and to the days to come that I'll be spending with him.

Happy New Year...Ai.

* * *

Ai and I spent the last two days with my family. We left Kyoto on the morning of January 3 and arrived at home sometime in the evening.


	86. Chapter 86: Valentine Wish

**Chapter 86: Valentine Wish**

Sigh. Since I've got nothing to do today, I should try finishing the song that I was asked to compose for that upcoming television drama; it's not like I have anything better to do here at home. The apartment really is too big for one person alone. I can't believe that I won't be seeing Ai for a month or so! It's cool that he got a big job like that…but but but—it's been three weeks already and I really miss him! He's so busy that he only calls when he's free which is usually thirty minutes a week!

I think back on the day when he told me that he'll be accepting that job…

* * *

We were having breakfast and while we were eating, Ai brought up something.

"Kaori, I have something to tell you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I was offered to be part of a Marriage Contract's wedding event in commemoration of their 20th anniversary and I decided to accept the job."

"Marriage Contract? That's a big company! Will you be modelling for them?"

"Yes, along with other people that they've decided to offer a chance to take part; some of us will also perform and do other things requested by Marriage Contract. Reiji, Ranmaru, and Camus were also offered the job and they've accepted it; Quartet Night will be together in the project."

"Is that so? I look forward to the event then! Good luck in your job then!" I said happily.

Ai seems a little down. Is there a problem with the job with Marriage Contract?

"You seem…a little down, Ai."

"Kaori, I will be leaving on the 20th since work will start on the 21st; I won't be around for at least a month."

"E-Eh?! Why?! Why are you leaving? What do you mean?!"

"The preparations for the event and the event itself will be held in Niigata; I won't have time to go back and forth every day so I'll be staying at a hotel with Reiji and the others in Niigata for the entire duration of the project."

"Oh…I see…Okay."

I feel a little sad inside but I do my best to keep smiling.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" he asks with concern.

"I'll be fine! There won't be any problem at all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! You go on ahead and do your best for Marriage Contract's event, okay? Do your best as always!"

He looks at me with an unconvinced face and then he reaches for my cheek.

"I'll call you whenever I'm free."

"I'll always be waiting for your call." I smile and hold his hand that's on my cheek.

I then look at his plate. "Now finish those vegetables on the side of your plate."

Ai looks at them. "But…those aren't particularly delicious…"

"You can't leave for work unless you eat those."

"That's fine by me." He says bluntly.

"W-What?! No way, Ai! You have to go to work!"

"Then let me go this time?"

"No can do either! Ugh, I have no choice!"

I then force him to eat the unwanted vegetables by feeding it to him without letting him go.

* * *

Sigh…

I sulk on the sofa while holding my music sheets in my arms. I said that I'd be okay but I lied…It's work and work is important so I shouldn't be selfish at times like this. I'll just endure it and do my best on my end!

I get off of the sofa and enter the practice room; I head over to sit on the piano. I spread out the music sheets I've been editing for quite a while now and start playing the parts I've finalized. This part is perfect so I'm not going to touch that anymore. This part is good but I think it could be better; maybe I should change it like this.

As the workaholic that I am takes over, I ended up composing till the evening. Instead of finish that one song that I had to submit soon, I ended up finishing all of my composing jobs; sometimes I just end up surprising myself that it becomes kind of scary. Ah, look at the time! I haven't eaten since this morning! I should prepare dinner. As I enter the kitchen, I notice the bag of groceries that I left on the counter. I bought those ingredients just in case Ai would be able to come home tomorrow since tomorrow is February 14…If he can't come then I could still use them for myself for lunch or dinner tomorrow.

I took a bath after eating and watched television a little. The whole time, my cell phone was with me wherever I went. Even when I was taking a bath, my phone was nearby. However, no matter how long I waited, Ai never called; I guess that he was busy today too and probably went to bed early to rest. I prepared to go to sleep but when I was tucked in, I just couldn't sleep so I ended up waiting for two more hours; I fell asleep while holding my phone in my left hand.

* * *

*ding dong ding dong*

"Hnn…What?"

*ding dong ding dong*

I slowly sit up on the bed. What is that annoying sound?

*ding dong ding dong*

Ah! That's the doorbell! I got out of the bed and quickly made myself look presentable.

*ding dong ding dong*

"Coming!"

I rushed down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Mam, are you Ms. Yamashita Kaori?"

"Yes, I am."

"This is a package for you."

The deliveryman hands me a medium sized box. He left after I signed the papers. What could be inside? It's a bit heavy so it must be really full.

I place the box on the living room table and noticed that there was an envelope attached to the side of the box. I take the envelope and open it; there's a yellow card inside.

I read what's written in black script, " _Don't open this box until I call you. Don't cheat, okay? Please wait for me to call you tonight._ "

Is this from Ai?! Wait a minute, if he's calling me tonight, then it means that he won't be coming home today…So he won't be here for Valentine's Day.

I kept the box on the table and kept myself busy for the rest of the day. I just need to be busy today; busy until the day passes or until the call comes.

* * *

"Whaaa! Nothing beats a nice warm bath after cleaning the whole apartment!"

I drop dead onto the sofa and looked at the box that was sitting on the table on front of me. I wonder what time he'll be calling. I hope that he won't be calling too late and I definitely hope that he didn't forget that he was going to call me!

The sofa feels so comfortable after taking a bath. Maybe a short nap won't do any harm. I'll just close my eyes for a little while; just for a short while.

* * *

*ring ring ring ring ring*

"Hnn…"

*ring ring ring ring ring*

"Hnn…AH! How long was I asleep?!" I immediately got up and notice my phone.

*ring ring ring ring ring*

I immediately pick it up.

"H-Hello?!"

"…Kaori?"

"Ai!"

"I've been calling your phone for a while. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't pick up…"

"Ah! I'm sorry! Um, I cleaned the apartment today and then I took a bath and then well…I took a nap on the sofa and woke up just now..."

"You cleaned the whole apartment by yourself? It must have been tiring; thank you for your hard work then."

"It was okay. It wasn't that difficult since the apartment is usually clean. How are you over there?"

"I honestly am quite tired; we have a lot of things to do—modelling, singing, acting, it's like a one package deal of jobs. Then project head from Marriage Contract is really strict and wants everything to be perfect. Every time we head back to the hotel, I just fall asleep immediately."

"Whaa, sounds really hard! Are you eating properly and sleeping enough? Take care of yourself; I don't want you to get sick or anything."

"Yes. I will take care of myself. How about you? How are you there?"

"It's kind of lonely without you." Very lonely, actually.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Ai. It's too quiet here at home without you."

"Kaori, I'm sorry that I couldn't come home today."

"It's okay, I understand so don't let it bother you."

"I don't think that being alone and cleaning the house on Valentine's Day is a good way to celebrate; I wanted to spend the day with you."

"Me too…"

"Will you be eating out for dinner?"

I remember the ingredients that I bought. "There's no way I'd eat out by myself today! Haha. I'll be cooking something for dinner; I bought some ingredients yesterday just in case you'd come home."

"…I'm sorry."

"I said it's okay; there's no need to apologize. It's okay."

"I'll make it up to you when I get the chance to take a day off and return home; I'll take you out somewhere nice. I promise."

How sweet of him; he's so thoughtful.

"Did you make something for me?"

"Well…I was going to cook something special for dinner and I did make some chocolates for you since it's Valentine's Day."

"…I want to go home right now."

"You have work, silly."

"Sigh…I'm sure it tastes good."

"Of course! I would never give you anything that tastes bad. Since you won't be able to eat the chocolates I made, I'll just eat them myself."

"Eh? Don't do that; those were meant for me. Keep them in the fridge and I'll eat them when I get back."

"Oh fine." I chuckle.

"Did you receive my package?"

I take the box from the table and put it on my lap.

"Yes, I received it this morning. It's kind of heavy; what did you put inside?"

"You can open it now."

"Okay. I'll open it."

I remove the red ribbon and pink wrapper. I lift the cover of the box and to my surprise—there were two boxes of chocolate and a box of bear shaped cookies. A gentle smile forms on my face.

"Ai…you didn't have to."

"I hope you'll like them; they taste good."

"I'm sure they do. You really didn't have to get me anything. Um, it's Valentine's Day…not White Day; the girls are supposed to be the givers today."

"I can't wait for White Day to give you something in return. I want to be able to respond to your feeling as soon as possible all the time; I want to make you feel my love as fast as I can convey them."

"Oh Ai, thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kaori. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ai. I love you very much too."

"Did you find the dress?"

"Dress? What dress?"

"It's underneath the chocolates and cookies."

I take out the chocolate and cookies to find a red dress nicely folded at the bottom. I take the dress out and it look beautiful.

"Ai, what's this dress for?"

"I bought that dress because I thought that it would suit you and I want you to wear it when I get back."

"How come?"

"We'll go on a date when I get back since we couldn't have one today."

I feel my face getting warm. "O-Okay. Do your best at work…so you can come home soon."

"I can't wait to return to you."

I move up to the bedroom with his gifts in my arms. I listen to him talk about Niigata as I put the dress into my closet and the chocolates and cookies on the side table; he says that Niigata is a nice place and that he'd like to go back there with me some time. I told him that it's not a bad idea.

I sit on the bed and continued to listen to him. His stories and complaints about the project are amusing to listen too; I find his complaints about the project head to be funny. As I listened to his voice, I started getting sleepy. I became less responsive and after a while, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Kaori? Hello?"

She doesn't respond.

"…Kaori?"

She must have fallen asleep; it's late after all and I just kept talking. I'll just wake her up myself when I reach the apartment; I hope she covered herself properly. It's a good thing that the project head got sick; he won't be able to facilitate tomorrow's session and the day after as well. We'll have two days off this way. I'll be seeing you soon, Kaori.

Looking outside the window of the shinkansen, I wait for my arrival at Tokyo station.

* * *

I can smell perfume….where is it coming from? I feel something like an arm on top of me.

I open my eyes and I wake up immediately to find the person I want to be with most lying beside me on the bed. Is this a dream? Ai is supposed to be in Niigata right now. Is he really here by my side?

He's looking at me with a smile. Was he watching me sleep?

"Ai?" I called out his name meekly.

"Good morning, Kaori."

He kisses my forehead and that's when I knew that this isn't a dream; he's really here.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Niigata, working?"

"The project head got sick and as soon as we were told that we won't be working for the next two days because of that, I took the shinkansen to come back. I arrived here past twelve midnight; you were already asleep so I just got in bed with you."

I looked at Ai.

"You didn't change your clothes before sleeping? You're still wearing your black slacks and white polo shirt; you didn't even undo your neck tie."

"I was too tired to change my clothes. I just wanted to get in bed with you when I came home."

He pulls me closer and buries his face on my shoulder.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Ai. You've worked har—" Eh?! What is he doing?!

"Indeed I have been working really hard. I think that I deserve a little reward."

E-Eh?! W-Wha—?!

I flinched as he started kissing my neck and shoulder area.

"Ai, s-stop that…!" I said embarrassingly as I try to push him off but I feel weak from his kisses so I barely could shake him off. This is so embarrassing!

"Ai…" I said weakly.

He stops and kisses my lips. My face is burning and I don't know how to respond to his wicked smile directed at me.

"Um, would you like to have breakfast?"

"Only if it's you."

"W-What are you—"

"I'm just teasing. I'll go get changed."

Ai gets out of bed and starts changing into house clothes. I hid under the bed's blanket and curled up like a cat; he could have waited till I left the room first! I could hear a soft chuckle; he's probably laughing at me!

"Kaori, I'm done changing; you can come out now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"You do know that breakfast won't cook itself. If you won't come out, I'll go cook breakfast."

"Ah! No! I'll make breakfast!"

I sprang out of bed and rushed to the kitchen. I didn't want him to make breakfast because I remembered that I kept the chocolates that I made for him in the fridge. When I reached the kitchen, I noticed that the ingredients that I bought are still on the counter. Didn't I cook them for dinner last night? Wait, did I even eat dinner last night?

I think for a moment.

I remember it now; I didn't get to make dinner because I fell asleep while on the phone with Ai. Well, at least I'll be able to cook this for him. It's a good thing that I didn't get to eat dinner last night!

"Ai! I finished making breakfast!" I said from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming. I just had to wash some clothes in the washing machine."

He comes down.

"For work?"

"Yes and for tonight."

"Are you going somewhere tonight?"

"Did you forget what I said last night over the phone? I did say that we'll go out on a date when I get back so don't forget to wear the red dress tonight."

"O-Okay."

We sit at the table and he looks surprised with the food.

"Um, this is what I was going to prepare if you were going to be here last night."

"I thought you used the ingredients for dinner last night?"

"Well, when I fell asleep while we were talking on the phone, I didn't wake up anymore so I didn't get to make dinner. Haha."

"So you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday? You should eat a lot then."

"You too. You look like you lost some weight, Ai. Eat as much as you'd like."

Ai looks happy while he's eating; I guess he likes it. I'll give him my chocolates when he's done eating; I'm sure he'll like them.

I start washing the dishes after we ate and he went to check on the clothes he placed in the washing machine. I quickly finish up and take his chocolates out from the fridge. I go over to the sofa and started writing on the card; I forgot to write a message. What should I write? Just putting Happy Valentine's Day is kind of boring. I'll just write down whatever I feel at the moment; I've always been like that so it must be okay this way.

"Happy Valentine's Day. You're the most lovable and adorable lover that I could ever ask for. I love you very much, Kaori."

Wait, was I saying that out loud while I was writing? I don't think so. Maybe I was just hearing things—

"There you go calling me adorable again."

"Ai?!"

Before I could even look back, he hugs me from behind the sofa.

"Did you make those?"

"Yes, I made them for you."

I tap his head with the box of chocolates I made.

"I made these chocolate truffles for you. Belated Happy Valentine's Day, Ai." I said embarrassingly. I can't believe he read out loud the message; he's such a tease.

"Thank you very much." He says happily.

I open the television and he sits beside me on the sofa; I try to look for a good show that we could both watch for the mean time. He opens the box of chocolates as I flick the channels and takes one.

"Kaori, say ah."

"B-But those are for you."

"I want you to eat at least one. Please?"

Ugh. I hate it when he asks me like that; it's really not fair. I don't think anyone could refuse him if he asks like that.

I open my mouth and he inserts a small piece inside. I didn't expect what he did after that! Right after he puts the piece of chocolate in my mouth, he kissed me! He didn't stop until the piece of chocolate melted away in our mouths; it was a really sweet kiss…

"Ai…l-lately you've been becoming…um…bolder?" I think that's the word that would best describe what I'm thinking at the moment? I think?

"Do you dislike it?"

"W-Well…not entirely. I'm just wondering why you're acting this way at times…um, that's all."

"My feelings for you have been constantly growing and lately, there are times when I can't keep myself in control. I am a man and to be honest, there are times when I want to touch you more than needed."

"But Ai…"

"I know. I promised you, didn't I? I won't go past the line but could you at least let me get close to it? I would never step on it nor go past it until I know that I can. Is that absolutely alright with you? Tell me, Kaori."

"That's…It's alright with me."

Ai's feelings are so strong. I'm amazed by how he controls himself; it must be really hard to restrain his feelings to a certain limit. If only…

"I'm happy to hear that. Thank you, Kaori."

He pulls me into an embrace and I can feel his warmth spreading into me. Oh Ai…

"I also think that it's Reiji and Ranmaru's fault why I'm falling into such a problematic state."

"Eh? Ranmaru-senpai? I understand why you would say Rei-chan but why Ranmaru-senpai too?"

"Well…"

"Are they treating you badly? Are they telling you unpleasant things?"

Ai looks away from me and lets out a deep sigh. "Telling…more like teaching…"

"W-What?"

"It's nothing. It's best if you know nothing." He pats my head.

Huh? I don't understand…

"Oh look!"

I point at the television.

"They're showing a movie starring Hyuuga-sensei."

"I haven't seen this one yet."

"Neither have I. I bet it's going to be good."

"For sure."

Ai and I just lazed around the house for the rest of the day until evening.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Kaori, are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute."

I take one last look at myself on the mirror. The red dress he gave me looks nice on me. It's an A line off shoulder dress with the skirt of the dress ending just below my knees. I decided not to tie my hair and just let it down; I curled the ends a little to give it some style. My shoes are silver colored heels that aren't too tall and my purse is black. The jewelry that I'm wearing is just a pair of simple silver earrings, a silver necklace with a star shaped pendant, and the ring that Ai gave me. My makeup is just powder, red lipstick, and black eyeliner; simple and enough.

I take one deep breath and step outside the bedroom.

"I-I'm ready." I said nervously.

"…Maybe we shouldn't go out after all."

"Eh? Why? Do I look bad? I could always change if you'd like."

"It's not that you look bad…you look great; the dress suits you very well. I don't want other people to see you look like this; it makes me want to keep you all to myself."

"But I didn't make dinner…" I said with a flushed face.

He takes my hand pulls me towards him; I end up hugging him.

"It can't be helped then. Just make sure not leave my side; I don't want someone taking you away from me."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't leave your side; I don't want to anyway."

"Let's go then and enjoy the night."

"Yeah. Um, you look good too, Ai; you look good in your suit."

"Thank you, I'm happy to be complemented by such a beautiful woman."

You know what, when Rei-chan and Kurosaki-senpai comes back, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!

We took a taxi and set out into the night streets of Tokyo. Ai takes me to different places all night long with no rest. It was really exciting and fun and I could tell that he planned this ahead of time; perhaps he planned this during his free time just in case he gets the opportunity to come back home.

People had their Valentine's Day celebrations on the 14th but Ai and I had it on the 15th. It didn't matter to us so much that we celebrated on a different day because what mattered most was that we were having fun together without a care in the world. The most memorable thing that happened during our date? We went to a bar and I found out that Ai can hold his alcohol well; I was surprised. I asked him about it and he told me that Rei-chan once forced him to drink and they drank so much that they both became drunk. Ever since then, he doesn't get tipsy easily; I guess he got used to it? Hmm...I hope that we won't have a hangover tomorrow when we wake up; it's good thing we don't have work tomorrow.


	87. Chapter 87: A Ring

**Chapter 87: A Ring**

"Mikaze-san, please move your arm a little more. That's right! Now move your head a little to my left…Perfect! Now smile!"

The cameraman's flash shoots as I put a smile on my face. I change to a different pose and position after every flash at the command of the cameraman.

"Alright, we've got good shots Mikaze-san. Can we have the next set of jewelry and next outfit? Costume peeps, c'mon move faster!"

Just a few more weeks to go before all of Wedding Contract's preparations are completed; everything was supposed to be done by the end of February however it seems that we had to extend for another month due to inconveniences that occurred. After finishing this week's jobs, we'll all be given a week's worth of rest to prepare for the wedding fair event that marks as Marriage Contract's need for having us. I was planning on returning home to rest and be with Kaori but we were advised to stay at our current lodging in Niigata to avoid anymore possible inconveniences in the future.

"Please stand over there and look over here at the camera. Ready? One, two, three."

A series of flashes start to shoot as I pose.

"Shift to your right please."

Today is my photo shoot for Prism Wish, the jewelry brand that Marriage Contract is working with for their anniversary project; the photo shoot is inside one of Prism Wish's branch in Niigata. I'm not the only one who's having a photo shoot today; there are others who are here for their photo shoot as well. My photo shoot continued on until sometime in the afternoon.

"That's all for today, Mikaze-san. Thank you for working hard with me. You are free to go."

"It was a pleasure working with you as well."

The cameraman and some of his staff smiled and gave me their regards before continuing on with the other models that were having their photo shoot today as well. I was walking towards a section of the shop that we've turned and used as the prep and dressing room but I stopped when I passed on front of one of the display cabinets in the shop.

I just stood there looking at the display cabinet that caught my attention.

"Is there a ring that interests you? Are you looking for an engagement ring or a wedding ring for your bride to be?"

I look behind me to find the owner of Prism Wish, Mr. Takatsuki, smiling at me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Takatsuki."

"Good afternoon to you too. So tell me young man, did something catch your interest?" he asks merrily.

"I just thought that that ring would look nice on the finger of the person I am currently seeing and planning to marry."

I point at a pair of silver wedding rings found at the side of the display cabinet. Mr. Takatsuki takes a look at the pair that interests me.

"Oh! You have a fine taste, my boy; those are simple yet elegant. I'm sure that she will like it just as much as your proposal; I'm confident that she will like it very much and that it would suit her well."

A small smile forms on my face as I stare at the rings. "She will surely be surprised."

"I could be of help to you. Would you like to take them? I can give them to you free of charge."

I look at him all of a sudden with surprise.

"Are you sure about that? I think that that would be unfavorable for your business, sir."

"It's alright, my boy. I can see in your eyes that you really love the woman that you're going to propose to; I'd be honored to be a stepping stone towards your happiness with her. Besides, having you model for our company is a big help and a fine compensation."

He takes out a ring of keys from his pocket and goes behind the display cabinet. He opens the display cabinet and takes out the rings that I pointed out; he then hands them over to me. To my surprise, the rings look even lovelier upon closer inspection.

"What do you think, my boy?"

"They're really beautiful; she will definitely like them."

"Will you take them then?"

I stare at the rings and think about it.

"Mr. Takatsuki, I will take them if and only if you'll let me pay for them."

He chuckles. "You are persistent on paying for them, aren't you? If that will make you take them, then I'll sell them to you for half the price. Please, I just want to help you since you remind me of myself in a way during my youth. Haha."

"That would be fine with me."

"Great! May I have your ring size as well as your bride to be's size?"

I tell him me and Kaori's ring sizes. He smiles and takes the rings from me and puts them back into the display. Underneath one of the counters of the shop were some cabinets; he opens them and takes out the rings that were in me and Kaori's sizes. He then puts the two silver rings into two separate black colored boxes with silver trimmings; he takes a small paper bag with the shop's name on it and puts the rings inside. We then head over to the cashier so that I could pay for them.

"Thank you for your purchase. May things go well with you and the woman you love."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Takatsuki."

"It's nothing, my boy. Do invite me to the wedding when the time comes; I would like to see the woman that has made you very happy."

"I will. I won't forget. Thank you, once again."

I took the paper bag and went to get changed back to my casual clothing before heading back to the hotel to rest.

As I walk thru the streets, I look at the paper bag that I am holding. Is this for real? I really bought wedding rings…I feel happy and excited. What would be Kaori's expression when she sees them? How should I propose to her? I want her to never forget the day that I asked her to be my wife; I want it to be memorable for her.

I kept thinking about how I should propose to her as I continue to walk with an uncontrollable smile on my face. I feel quite embarrassed smiling so much; I should stop or else my cheeks would hurt later.

* * *

I open the door to find everyone gathering up around the center table of the hotel room. The smell of food is faintly in the air.

"Hm? Welcome back, Ai-Ai! You're just in time for lunch!"

"Why are you all having lunch now? It's a bit late for lunch."

"We caught up with some work too in the morning." Ranmaru says as he takes a piece of meat from the food Reiji prepared on the table.

"H-Hey! Ran-Ran! Don't start eating ahead of everyone!"

"Whatever, I'm really hungry already. You're all a bunch of slowpokes; I couldn't wait any longer."

Reiji and Ranmaru start arguing a little. Camus was quietly reading a book while eating some of the food little by little. He then notices the small paper bag I was holding.

"Mikaze, what is that?"

"This?" I raise the bag to show it to him. "It's just something I bought after work today."

They all look at the paper bag and Reiji's eyes grow wide.

"Prism Wish? Isn't that the jewelry brand we're partnered with for this project?" Ranmaru asks while chewing some meat.

Reiji smiles. "Ai-Ai! Is that what I think it is?!"

He takes the paper bag from me and opens it.

"IT IS! IT REALLY IS WHAT I THOUGHT IT WAS!"

"Reiji, give it back to me." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Myu-chan! Look! Look! The special little box!"

Reiji takes out one of the boxes and gives it to Camus who opens it.

"Impressive; this is quite beautiful. So you're really going to propose to Kaori, Mikaze? Do your best then; don't disappoint your little dear princess."

Ranmaru takes the box from Camus and takes a look at the ring.

"Looks like someone's planning to tie the knot. You're really serious about the kid, huh? You're going to drive her crazy with this. Haha. There's no going back now, you hear? You better take good care of her."

"Let me see! Let me see the ring! Wha! It's wonderful! Kaori-chan will love it!"

Reiji puts the little box bag inside the paper bag and puts it down. He then hugs me.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations in advance, Ai-Ai! So when and how are you going to propose to her? Tell us! Tells us! I really want to know!"

"That's what I've been thinking about ever since I bought the rings. I have neither experience nor data regarding proposals."

"Of course you don't. It would be strange if you did." Camus says after drinking his tea.

"We can help you, kiddo. We can help you think of something."

"That's right! We can help! So do you have anything in mind about how you're going to do it?"

"Well, I just want it to be something memorable for her."

"Hmm…something memorable…"

Reiji thinks for a while but suddenly, his stomach growls.

"Haha…we should start thinking after eating! It's hard to think with an empty stomach! Wha! Ran-ran is eating all the meat! Leave some for us!"

* * *

"So, how are you going to propose?" Ranmaru asks as he ignores Reiji who keep complaining that he didn't get to eat some meat because of him.

"Do you want it to be public or private? Simple or extravagant? Those are some basic characteristics that you should consider." Camus asks.

"I'm not sure…This is something I haven't thought of thoroughly since I didn't expect that I would be able to buy the wedding rings so soon."

A sudden smile appears on Reiji's face. "Ah! I have an idea! Ai-Ai, why don't you propose to Kaori during the wedding fair?"

"That's not a bad idea for once, Reiji." Ranmaru smirks.

"That is indeed a good suggestion. You could invite her to come to the wedding fair and propose to her at some point; the only things left to consider is when and how."

We thought for a moment.

"I've got an idea." Ranmaru says proudly.

"Oh, Ran-ran has an idea." Reiji says in awe.

"Are you trying to imply somethin'?!" he hits Reiji's head. "During the last hours of the wedding fair, there will be performances from singers, idols, and some bands, right? We're part of the line up of performances."

"Yes, I believe so." Camus says.

"You guys do know that we're going to sing a song from our new special single, right?"

"The single that's tied up with Marriage Contract?" Reiji asks.

"That's right. So I was thinkin' that maybe Ai could propose to Kaori after our performance. I think it's going to fit perfectly since the song we're going to perform is about—"

"Oh! Ran-ran is right! We're performing "Marriage" during the fair! You definitely can propose to her after that song!"

Camus smiles. "I think that would be quite memorable indeed; it's not a bad idea. However, there's one thing that concerns me."

"And what's that?" Ranmaru asks.

"If Mikaze will propose after the performance, then their status and engagement will be revealed to the public. Will that be alright with the two of them?"

The three of them look at me. I don't know what I should say; Kaori and I have been used to hiding our relationship from others that we never thought about it after being allowed to date.

"I personally don't mind however I don't know if that's the case with Kaori. We've never thought about revealing our relationship to the public since we've gotten used to hiding it. I should probably ask her about it first."

"Just don't give a hint about the proposal, okay? You wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." Reiji says.

"Yes. I'll ask her about it tonight when I call."

"If she doesn't want to go public, you can just take her away with you somewhere and then you could propose." Ranmaru suggests. "I hope she'd be fine going public though 'cause I think it will be cool if you'd propose to her right after the performance. Haha. It'll be the biggest surprise of her life."

"We should do our best in our performance for Kaori! Maybe we should change some of our dance steps a little and make it flashier!" Reiji says in excitement.

"I don't mind putting in a little more effort to it. It is an important event after all." Camus says.

"Thank you for helping me." I say to them happily. "Having you all helping me out makes me feel at ease. I'm very thankful for all of your support."

"Just make sure she says yes." Camus says jokingly.

"As long as we're invited to the wedding then there's no problem, Ai-Ai. Haha." Reiji says.

"It's all good with me as long as you make sure the food at the reception has meat." Ranmaru says.

"You're all the best friends one could ask for."

The three of them then look at me with a shocked expression. Did I say something odd?

Reiji looks like he's about to cry and suddenly comes over to me; he wraps his arms me and proceeds to make feel uncomfortable as always.

"Ai-Ai…that's the first time you've called us your friends! I feel so happy that you think of us that way! I thought we were all going to be in co-worker zoned forever!"

"Considering the time we've spent together, I think it has come to the point where I've grown to understand you all more and I've become comfortable being with you all. I think those are grounds to consider us as friends. "

"Heh. I guess you're right." Ranmaru says with a smile.

* * *

*ring ring ring ring*

*beep*

"...Hello?"

"Good evening, Kaori. How are you?"

Before she could answer, she suddenly shouts and a loud sound could be heard together with the sound of something that has fallen to the ground.

"Kaori? What happened? What was that sound? Hello?"

I wait for her to respond but I feel quite worried.

"…Hello? Ai? Are you still there?"

"Kaori, what was that? What happened?"

"Sorry. I was trying to get something from one of the upper cabinets here in the kitchen but I lost my balance on the step ladder and fell. Ugh. Some cans and boxes of food fell on me because I grabbed onto them when I was losing my balance; I should have just grabbed onto the cabinet's door, silly me."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm not hurt anywhere."

"Sigh. Be careful next time. You're living alone at the moment so if something were to happen to you…"

"I'm fine, Ai. Don't worry. How was your photo shoot at Prism Wish today?"

"It went very well; it was a bit tiring because I had to change wardrobe quite often. The jewellery collection was indeed beautiful. Prism Wish definitely did a wonderful job. Their catalogue is something people should look forward to."

"Hmm…maybe I should buy a copy of their catalogue."

"No need. They're going to give all of the models a free copy of the catalogue so you can just have mine."

"Oh okay then. Today I went out and there was this bazaar at…"

Every time I call her, my favorite part of our conversation is when she tells me how her day went. The way she tells her story is very cute; it's always full of emotions and imagery. She does her best to convey the things that she saw, hear, and felt; if she had a radio show where she tells stories, I would definitely listen to it all the time.

"Sigh. Time sure flies. It was just the beginning of March not too long ago and now it's ending…I regret not having the chance to celebrate your birthday…"

"It's okay. We can celebrate some other day. It can't be helped that we both had work."

"But…I was looking forward to it because it's the day you were born! I'm really thankful that you were born and I wanted to show you how much I appreciate your existence. I was also kind of excited to make a cake for you…"

I start laughing a little as she talks.

"H-Hey! What are you laughing for?!"

"You' were more excited than me about my own birthday; it's kind of funny but I appreciate it especially what you said. I was happy enough when you remembered to greet me."

I then hear the sound of the knife and chopping board thru the phone.

"Are you preparing dinner at the moment?"

"Yes. I'm going to have beef stew for dinner. Have you guys eaten dinner yet?"

"We already did; Reiji ordered food for dinner. I miss eating your cooking; I'm tired of store bought food…"

"Haha. You'll have to endure a little longer."

"We'll be given a one week vacation after this week's jobs are done in preparation for the wedding fair."

"Will you be coming home?"

"I want to but we were told to stay here in Niigata to avoid any inconveniences before the fair."

"Oh, okay."

"Kaori, will you be free on April 9?"

"April 8? I'm free on that day. Why?"

"The wedding fair is going to be here in Niigata on April 8 to April 9. Could you come on the 9th?"

"Okay. I can go on the 9th. I think the fair will be amazing and fun based on your stories. I'd like to see the wedding dresses that they'll display."

"There will be a fashion show on both days; you can watch and see the suits and dresses. There's also going to be flower displays for decorations and bouquets; I think you'll like them."

"I'm excited then!"

She sounds happy thru the phone and it makes me smile. I should ask her before I forget.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it about, Ai?"

"It's about our relationship. I've been wondering for some time now if you didn't mind if other people would find out that we are together as a couple or if you'd prefer to continue keeping it a secret. I know our friends and family knows but what I'm concerned of is the public. I want to know if it would bother you if the public would know about you and me."

"Thinking about it before, I used to think that our relationship should be kept a secret because it would cause some trouble with our jobs and with the agency. I used to be worried when we had to work together because our "pretend" was actually real and I was worried that other people would start suspecting us especially the media. However, as time passed, I started to not care anymore. I don't mind anymore if everyone would find out that I was dating you because I want them to know that...you're mine and I'm yours."

I can tell thru her voice that she's embarrassed by her own words.

"I too want other people to know that I'm yours and you're mine and mine alone. It always worries me when other men approach you thinking that you're still single. I'm not worried because I don't trust you but some of the men that go to you are quite persistent and forceful; I just don't trust the people around you at times. Plus you're nice to everyone; some of them end up misunderstanding your kindness."

"Haha. Is that so? I guess I am too nice to others at times…Well, I understand what you mean; I feel like that too but somehow I'm never worried when other women approach you though."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know that you only have eyes for me and you'd definitely not entertain them." She says in a joking manner.

I chuckle. "You're absolutely right."

"How's your beef stew?"

"It's already cooking so all I have to do is to just wait until it's done. Sigh…this is the ultimate challenge every time I cook! Enduring the suffering of waiting!"

We both laugh at her remark.

"Kaori, take care of yourself as usual. I'll put down the phone now."

"Same to you; take care of yourself and rest well during your one week break!"

"Yes. Do send me a message before you go to sleep so that I know that I shouldn't disturb you."

"Okay. See you on April 9."

"Yeah. I look forward to seeing you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

*beep*

As I put away my phone into my pocket, I can feel three sets of eyes stabbing me from my back.

"It must be nice to have a girlfriend like Kaori...I want one too..." Reiji sighs.

"I've never seen that kind of smile on his face before and neither did I know that he could talk for so long; that really surprised me." Ranmaru says.

"I guess it's true that a lady can change a man." Camus says.

"So what did she say, Ai-Ai?" Reiji asks.

"She thinks the same way as I do."

Ranmaru stands up with an excited smile on his face. "That's great then 'cause that means we're going with the proposing after the performance plan! This is getting me fired up!"

"Yes, I guess we're going with that."

"Perhaps we should change some of our dance steps to make things more appealing such as…" Camus starts giving his suggestions regarding our performance; he also says that we should inform the event organizer of Wedding Contract so that no problems would occur.

"I think that is a good idea. I should inform the event organizer so that I won't cause any problems for them. Do you think they'll listen to me?"

"They most probably will, Mikaze. Having an idol propose during their event will be seen as publicity to them. If they're unsure of allowing you, we could always negotiate with them if ever. They certain will not have a problem about this with our agency since Saotome has given approval to your relationship with Yamashita."

"Okay."

"Ai-Ai, let's invite Starish, Haruka-chan, and Tomochan to the fair. What do you think?"

"Do as you please; I don't mind."

"Okay! I'll invite Hyuuga and Ringo-chan as well!"

"Since you're going to propose right after the performance, you gotta have the ring on you. Make sure it doesn't fall out of your pocket while we're dancing or else that'll be a disaster." Ranmaru says.

"The suit that I'm going to wear for the performance has a pocket inside its jacket. I'll put the ring there together with the box; it will fit."

"The MC should know that Mikaze will speak after the performance so that he would provide a microphone for him."

"Good idea, Myu-chan. Hmm…Maybe we should make sure that Kaori gets to watch the performance from somewhere in the middle area so that it won't be hard to get to her. How are we going to do that?"

"If Starish is going to the fair, I can request Masato for help to have everyone watch from somewhere in the middle. I can also ask Haruka and or Manager-san for help."

"I'll leave that to you then, Ai-Ai."

"What are you gonna do after proposing to her? Are you guys going to stay in the fair or are you going to go elsewhere?" Ranmaru asks.

"I haven't thought about that either…"

"That is something you can think of later. What's important at the moment is the proposal itself."

"The count is right for once."

"What do you mean by once? I have been right several times! Such as rock being nothing but noise."

Ranmaru suddenly stands up with one hand clenched into a fist.

"What did you say?! You wanna die?!"

Camus stands up proudly with a wicked smile on his face.

"As if I'd let myself die in the hands of a rock head like you."

"I'm gonna bury you underground with the rocks you love so much!"

"Just try. I'm sure you're no match for me."

The tension in the room grows and grows; Camus and Ranmaru really are like cats and dogs. Reiji stands up quickly and gets in between the two.

"H-Hey you two! C-Calm down! We're all friends here, right? This isn't the time to be fighting! We're supposed to be helping Ai with his proposal! Right?! Right?! H-Hey Ai-Ai, could you help me over here?"

"Sorry Reiji, I'm busy planning at the moment. You're on your own; good luck."

"But…But…But…"

I stand up and take the papers and pencil we were using to write down our ideas. I then pour some coffee into a mug and went over to my bed.

"Please do not disturb me, especially you Reiji. I will continue on planning until I receive a message from Kaori saying she' going to sleep. Good luck with being a peacemaker tonight."

"W-Wha…W-Wait a minute! Don't leave me!"

"You ready to get it on, count?!"

"I'm definitely ready but you on the other hand will never be!"

"I've been ready to kill you ever since that day you insulted rock music!"

"I did nothing wrong but state the obvious fact that rock isn't music at all!"

"Get your face over here! I'm gonna introduce you to what a full blown punch is!"

"Whaaaa! Stop it, you two!"

I fell asleep some time after Kaori sent her message. Today was tiring but it was a good day as well. When I woke up, Camus and Ranmaru were back to good terms and both of them were unharmed from last night's argument. I can't say the same for Reiji; Camus and Ranmaru told me what happened while I was asleep and that Reiji ended up spending the night at the clinic.


	88. Chapter 88: Forgotten Worries

**Chapter 88: Forgotten Worries**

Today was full of nothing but practice; I feel quite tired from our rehearsals and I'm certain that this calls for an ample amount of sleep. However…it's the dead of the night and I can't sleep; this is quite troublesome. I don't know if the cause of my sleeping problem is this uneasy feeling growing inside of me or if it's because of Ranmaru's loud snoring.

"Hey Ai-chan, are you awake?" Someone whispers.

I turn to my right side and see on the bed next to me a cheerful Reiji smiling brightly.

"What do you want, Reiji? It's the middle of the night."

"I can't sleep. I can't sleep! I'm too excited for tomorrow!"

"…Me too."

Reiji chuckles. "So what time will Kaori be here in Niigata?"

"She said that she'll arrive in Niigata at nine in the morning then she'll go directly to the event via bus."

"The station is around an hour away from the event venue right? She'll make it in time then since our performance will be eleven thirty in the morning. She'll be commuting with Haruka, Tomochan, and the boys, right?"

"Yeah, she won't be travelling alone so I don't have to worry."

"That's great! I'm glad that Starish accept me and Ran-Ran's invitation; then this means the whole gang will be there! Yay! Hyuuga-san and Ringo-chan said that they'll be going to the event too; don't worry, I didn't tell them about the little surprise. Hehe. Oh, is Manager-san going as well?"

"I'm not sure if he's going but Kaori said most probably he'll go but later on."

"Ai-Ai, are you excited? Are you excited? Are you wondering what kind of reaction Kaori-chan will have? I'm also excited to see everyone surprised when you propose to her all of a sudden out of nowhere. Haha!"

"I am excited, very excited but I am also nervous."

"Hmm, that's normal but I really think that you have no reason to be nervous at all; I'm a hundred percent sure that she'll be extremely happy when you propose to her. She loves you just as much as you love her; you two are so cute! Haha! How to be you, Ai? Hey if Kaori-chan has a sister, introduce me to her; help me out here."

"Sorry Reiji, she only has brothers."

"Urk! Really?! Sad for me…I'll be single foreverrrr! Maybe I should just take Kaori from you before she gets to the fair."

"Reiji." I say with seriousness.

"Haha. Just kidding! I'm not that type of person! I can't believe you'd think I'd do it. I thought we were friends, Ai-Ai!"

"I think anyone would be annoyed with that kind of joke. You really should be more careful with your words."

"I guess so! My bad, my bad! Where did you put the ring? Don't forget it tomorrow!"

"I already placed it in my suit's inner jacket pocket so that I wouldn't forget."

"That's good." Reiji puts his arms behind his head and looks up to the ceiling as he lay on his bed.

After those words left his mouth, there was a moment of silence between us; you can only hear Ranmaru's snore echoing in the room.

"I can't believe it, you're really going to get married, huh? Time sure flies. I'm really happy for you. If you and Kaori ever need help, I'll always be there; feel free to ask for my help anytime."

"Thank you, Reiji. I know you'll be there to help or listen to us if ever. You've always been a good friend ever since even back at the academy; you haven't really changed at all."

Reiji suddenly sits up and looks at me in surprise. Did I say something weird? Ah, I forgot; he didn't know about me being a robot before and that incident at the lab with Aine.

"Ai, I've been wondering about something for a really long time now. At first, I thought you just looked like him but what you said just now…"

He faces me and sits on the side of his bed.

"Ai, are you Aine? When we first met, I thought that you were Aine because you looked exactly like him and you even sound like him however, if you were really him, you should have looked older but you look exactly like him back in the day. Tell me, who are you exactly?"

Reiji looks so serious; he really wants an explanation. I can't blame him; he and Aine were close friends and I know that he blames himself for Aine's suicide attempt. He may look happy all the time but I know that when he is reminded of Aine, he feels terribly sad inside and misses him.

I get out of bed and sit on the side of my bed, facing him. "It's a long story. Can you keep yourself awake till the end?"

"Definitely."

I start telling him everything he needs and wants to know—the reason for Aine's death, his coma, the Professor's plan of waking Aine by creating an android that he names Ai, how Ai and Aine were connected, what happened when I collapsed when I was still an android, my talk with Aine when I was unconscious, how I have both memories of Ai and Aine, how I became one with Aine, and how I became human. I told him everything with detail, honesty, and sincerity. He was bound to find out anyway if he continued to think about it and I know that Aine would have wanted Reiji to be released of his pain; I know that Aine wants him to know what happened and to tell him that it's not his fault.

When I finished telling him everything, he had a small happy smile on his face and small tears started to fall from his eyes. I've never seen him cry for real before; this is a first. He may be crying but my heart tells me that those tears are not of sadness but of joy.

"Reiji, are you okay? Crying doesn't look good on you even if you're smiling at the same time; you look creepy."

"Haha! You really don't hold back in anything, Ai-Ai! Haha…ha…"

He wipes his tears away with his hand and fixes himself. I hand him a box of tissues from the side table.

"That's all quite unbelievable and amazing; I'm not sure how I should feel or think."

"I know. It does sound questionable but that's what really happened; I'm not lying."

"Of course you're not; you never lie just like Aine. Haha."

He starts laughing a little. I think he's going crazy due to information overload; maybe I shouldn't have told him.

"Hey Ai, if what you said was true, tell me what did Aine say to me when I told him that I was going to try out for an audition?"

I thought for a while and went thru the memories I've attained from Aine.

"Aine smiled at you and said, "You have to give it your best; don't do it halfheartedly. If you fail, Ryuuya-san is going to call you an idiot again." You laughed and said that even though you'll pass the audition, Ryuuya will still call you an idiot."

"I remember that. It's true though! Ryuuya still called me an idiot when I passed the audition!"

"I'll treat you if you succeed; we'll go to the usual place. I'll treat you to karaage but no drinking, okay? You sound like an old man when you're drunk and I can't carry you all the way back since you're heavy!"

Reiji flinches.

"That's right…he said that he'd treat me if I passed the audition. In the end, I passed but he never got to treat me because he suddenly went missing. When I checked my phone, I saw that he tried calling me a few times but I never answered because I was busy with the audition. Not long after that, we were told that he went missing and we never saw him again."

His smile turns into a semi-lonely expression.

"It really is you. You really came back to us."

He stands up and hugs me tightly.

"I'm so happy that I don't know what to say. All I could do is hug you; this just feels surreal. I didn't…I never wanted to believe that you were gone. I always prayed that you would be alive and okay and if possible, you'd come back to everyone. I guess gods do exist because my prayers have been answered."

I would usually push him away when he hugs me since it's annoying but somehow this one feels different. This hug feels like it's not for me but for himself; it's as if it's to tell himself that everything is okay now—the pain has ended. I felt compelled to hug him back and so I did; this feels a bit weird but strangely comforting.

"Wait, if Ai is Aine now, do we still call you Ai or do we call you Aine?"

"Very few people know about the part where I was an android so I'm still using the name "Ai". I decided to use "Mikaze" as my screen name while I'll be using "Kisaragi" as my actual surname; it's going to be a lot of work but I am going to have all of my identification documents and such to change Mikaze to Kisaragi since technically, that's my rightful name now."

"Kisaragi Ai. Not bad, not bad; has a nice ring to it. Why didn't you use the name "Aine"? Just asking."

"Because he said that I should use my name so that things won't get messy. If I suddenly called myself Kisaragi Aine, then those who knew him and knew that he went missing years ago would cause some trouble."

"Oh I see; that makes sense. Well, don't worry! I won't tell the others about this since it would be inconvenient for you."

"Thanks. Just so that you'd know, Kaori, Manager-san, Saotome, and my uncle, the Professor, knows everything."

"Noted, Ai-Ai! By the way, have you thought about what would happen after you propose?"

"Eh?"

"You know! What happens after you propose?! Don't tell me you're just going to end there! Why not take her out to eat or something?! Or maybe go to the zoo! Or go somewhere else since we'll be officially done with work after the performance!"

"Reiji, you're getting loud. You're going to wake up Ranmaru and Camus. You do remember what happened the last time you interrupted Camus' sleep?"

His face turned a little pale.

"Y-You're right…I should lower my voice if I want to live for tomorrow…"

"Definitely."

Reiji and I talked for a while before we started feeling sleepy.

He yawns. "I'm feeling the magic of sleeping fairies working now."

"Sleeping fairies? Are you serious?"

"What? I think it's cute if they existed, Ai-Ai."

"I don't have use for them if they existed; I have Kaori."

"Haha…lucky you! Good night!"

"Good night."

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

Reiji immediately hides under his sheets and pretends to sleep upon hearing Camus' sleepy but intimidating question. I don't know why he was worried though since it was just Camus talking in his sleep; I think he's dreaming.

I tucked myself back to bed and closed my eyes. That night, I had a dream.

* * *

· I was sitting on a bench by the seaside and Aine was there sitting beside me. We were talking but I can't remember what we were talking about; all that I know is that we were both happily talking to each other.

"Ai, thank you."

"It was nothing, Aine."

"Now Reiji can stop blaming himself and be happy."

"I still think he's a bit annoying and overweight for his age."

"Haha, he did seem to gain weight. He eats a lot."

"Yeah."

"Good luck tomorrow to us."

"I feel nervous and excited at the same time; it's such a weird feeling."

"Me too, I also think it's weird but I'm strangely confident too. I feel silly to be honest."

"You're livelier than usual today."

"I can't help it since I'm happy. Aren't you happy too?!" Aine asks enthusiastically.

"Of course I am. I just don't react as much as you do." I chuckle.

"You're only expressive around Kaori." He says teasingly.

"Don't tease me."

Aine pokes my right cheek.

"Don't do that."

I poke him back on his left cheek.

"Then you shouldn't do it either."

He pokes back.

"I don't believe in revenge but strangely I feel like I need to do this."

I poke him back.

"Ai! We'll never stop if you keep poking back!"

He pokes me again.

"Then you should stop too."

I poke him back again.

"But I want to be the last one to poke."

"I won't admit defeat."

We start having what Aine called a "poking war" and we went on for a while until we both got tired and just poked each other at the same time to end it once and for all; we laughed at our silly game. That was an unnecessary but it was fun.

"We should have just saved our energy for tomorrow." I said.

"Haha. You're right but I couldn't help it. It's been a while since I last felt like this. Ai, don't forget the ring!"

"I won't. I could never forget about the most important thing to have for tomorrow."

"I look forward to getting married to her; Kaori will be a really cute wife. Don't you think so, Ai?"

"She definitely will be without any doubt."

"If you were still a robot until now, would you have asked Kaori to marry? I'm curious."

"If I was still a robot, I would not ask her to marry me."

"Really? Why? What was going thru your mind?"

"When I was still a robot, I was afraid of the day that I'd have to let her go because I knew that it wasn't good for Kaori to end up being with me. I was a robot, I didn't have the ability to do and give her a lot of things such as emotional support since I lacked the ability to understand certain things, I can't satisfy her physically in the future, and I can't form children with her. Also, it bothered me that I could outlive Kaori since I was a robot and I could end up getting erased one day, leaving Kaori all by herself; those were painful thoughts. I was insecure and worried about those things back then but now, I don't worry about them anymore since I no longer have the reason to."

"Such deep thoughts but I understood your worries back then. Ah, you remind me of Pinocchio. Do you know that story?"

"Pinocchio? The puppet that turned into a boy?"

"That's the one!"

"Wouldn't that make you the fairy godmother?"

"Ye—No! I should be called fairy godfather! Anyway, we should rest and recharge for tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night to you too."

We look at each other and laugh.

"This is kind of weird. It's like we're saying good night to ourselves." I said.

"Haha. That's true; I was thinking the same thing."

He stops laughing and looks at me.

"You should smile more often, Ai. You look cute when you do."

"You sound like you're praising yourself when you say that since we're identical; our expressions look exactly the same."

"Well, I can't deny that. Haha."

"You should laugh more often. You become livelier and better that way."

* * *

"Ai-Ai, wake up!"

"Hnn…? Reiji?"

"Wake up! The alarm didn't ring since Ran-ran forgot to set it."

"Alright already! I get it! It's my fault!" Ranmaru says in irritation.

"As expected from a person who worships the sound of noise." Camus says as he fixes his tie.

"You pickin' a fight, count?! Me forgetting about the alarm has nothin' to do with Rock! How about I make you kiss the ground and send you to where Count Dracula is?!"

"Nonsense. First of all, you won't be able to lay a finger on me. Second, you can't afford to send me to Transylvania; I'm not going to settle for economy class to that kind of place."

"Uh…I don't think that's the point, Myu-chan. Stop fighting, you two! You'll get your suits wrinkled and all! We have to look good on this important day!"

"Suits?" I ask while I still feel sleepy.

"Whaaa! Ai! Get dressed already! It's already eleven o'clock! We're performing in thirty minutes!"

My eyes suddenly open and I immediately get out of bed to get myself ready. Now that I think about it, I think that this is the first time in my life that I woke up late for work; why of all days…

"Look at the kid, that's the fastest I've seen him go."

"Considering that we woke up late because you forgot the alarm and that we're going to perform in thirty minutes, I think his speed is sufficient and efficient enough."

"I get it! It's my fault! I'm sorry! Let it go already! Happy now, count?!"

Camus smirks.

I finish getting ready in ten minutes and we leave to get to the event venue. We were lucky to catch a taxi right away and so we reached the venue in ten minutes. As we reached the venue, the event manager scolded us for not arriving on the time we agreed upon and immediately sends us to the backstage.

"Man, that guy really is an earful." Ranmaru says while picking his ear.

"I look forward to finishing this job and to be finally freed of that annoying prick." Camus says with a devilish smile.

"Me too." I said as I fix my crooked tie.

"I can't argue with you guys on that. Haha."

*beep beep*

I hear my phone ring; I got a message. I open my phone and a smile forms on my face as I read the message.

"Whatcha smiling at? Got a message from Kaori?" Ranmaru asks as he puts an arm around my shoulders.

"She says that she looks forward to our performance and wishes us luck."

"Is she in the middle area with everyone else?" Camus asks.

"Yes. She says that they're in the middle section of the crowd. Since she's with everyone, it won't be difficult to spot them."

"Haha! Time to take the stage for a surprise!" Ranmaru says in an excited tone.

"Ai-Ai, is the ring alright in your jacket pocket?"

"It's right here—" As I place my right hand on my left chest where the jacket pocket is, my heart stops for a moment.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Ai-Ai? Are you getting nervous? There nothing to worry about! We got your bac—"

"The ring…it's not in my jacket pocket." I put my hand inside my jacket and reach for the pocket; it's empty.

The three of them look at me with shock and worry.

"What?! How come?! Didn't you put it in your pocket last night before sleeping?!" Reiji asks in worry.

"I definitely did but it's not in here. Perhaps it fell off back at the hotel when I hurriedly took my jacket from the cabinet."

"Our performance starts in five minutes! We have no time to get back to the hotel!" Camus says.

No matter how I look at it, there is definitely no way that I could go back to the hotel and return here on time. What do I do? Perhaps I should pass on this chance and wait for another one? Another chance…when would that be?

" _Good day to everyone! How are you guys doing? Are you guys enjoying the fair so far?"_

"It's the announcer. We're going to perform already."

Reiji looks at me with a concerned expression.

"We could try asking them to wait for a little longer. We can say that we forgot something and—"

"It's okay, Reiji. I don't think they'll listen to our request now that the announcer is going to introduce us already. It's fine, I'll just look for another chance next time. We should get ready to enter the stage."

I stand by the backstage opening and see Kaori and the others in the crowd. So that's where they'll watch; that's area has a nice angle of the stage. I hope that they'll enjoy the song.

" _Now, without further delay, here is Quartet Night performing their ne—What the?!_ "

The crowd starts running for shelter as it began to rain all of a sudden.

" _It's raining?! The weather forecast said that it would be sunny today! Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize but the stage performances and activities will be delayed until further notice due to the unexpected change in weather! I hope that you all will be able to find shelter! I recommend the following areas for shelter…_ "

The announcer continues to speak as he runs for cover to the backstage.

"Mikaze!"

I turn around as when I heard Camus call out my name.

"Go on kiddo, this is your chance to get back and pick up what you forgot." Ranmaru says.

"If you hurry now, you just might make it back before the rain stops." Camus gives me the key card to our hotel room.

"If the rain stops before you come back, we'll stall you some time." Reiji gives me a thumb up.

"Thank you everyone, I'll be back."

"We don't have an umbrella so you'll have to run in the rain and make some time to change when you return here. There are two extra suits back at the hotel from Marriage Contract; pick one and bring it with you when you come back so that you'd be ready for the stage and for your proposal." Camus says.

"Okay, I'll remember that."

I immediately run off into the rain and tried to catch a taxi. It takes ten minutes by car and fifteen to twenty minutes by foot to get to the hotel. It seems that there aren't any taxis passing by and so I decided to run for it. The rain is a bit heavy and the sky is quite dark; the rain may last for quite a while but I mustn't be too confident about that.

* * *

"It's raining kind of hard, isn't it?" Haruka asks.

"Yeah. I hope that it wouldn't become worse and cancel the performances and all. It would be a shame if the boys won't be able to perform; their efforts would be put to waste."

"Tomochan, don't jinx it." I said.

"I'm just joking! I'm sure the weather will get better!"

"I hope so…I was looking forward to their performance…"

As I look up at the dark sky, a big hand pats my head from behind. I turn around to find the guys from Quartet Night; they look good with their white suits.

"Rei-chan! Ranmaru-san! Camus! Long time no see!" I greet them with a smile.

"Kaori-chan! You've become cuter compared to the last time I saw you!"

I look around but I don't see Ai anywhere.

"Reiji-senpai, where's Ai?" Syo asks.

"Oh! He went back to the hotel to get something."

"He forgot something important so he took the chance to go back and get it." Camus says.

"Ai-chan forgot something? That's rare!" Natsuki says in surprise.

"Yes, we were surprised as well but I guess the circumstances made him a bit unusual. Haha."

Unusual? What does Rei-chan mean by that? And what does he mean by circumstances? Is Ai sick or something? I hope he's okay.

"Aijima."

"Y-Yes?!"

"How's the work I gave you? Have you finished it yet?"

"Well…"

Camus' eyebrows furrow. "Have you even started on it?"

Cecil scratches his head and laughs a little. "I…forgot about it. Hehe. I've been busy so I didn't get to start on it and I ended up forgetting about it…"

An evil aura emanates from Camus as he drags Cecil away. I guess Cecil will be scolded fiercely again…I wonder what did Camus request Cecil to do? If those two ever receive a job where they'll be working together, it's probably going to be a little chaotic.

"Well, we can't stay here for long; we have to get back to the waiting room at the backstage just in case the weather gets better. See you all later." Reiji says.

"I wish you guys the best of luck!" Otoya says.

"I'm sure you'll all do well in your performance." Tokiya-san says.

"Thanks, Otoyan and Toki!"

"Jinguuji, Hijirikawa, you guys better make sure she doesn't get wet from the rain, you hear? This little kiddo ain't gonna be well if she gets soaked." Ranmaru messes up my hair.

"Ranmaru-san! H-Hey!" I try to take his hand away and fix my hair.

"Yes, we'll take good care of her." Masato says.

"I'd never let a lady get sick." Ren says.

Quartet Night bids us farewell and went on their way back to the backstage. Rei-chan though suddenly stops and comes back.

"Kaori-chan."

"Yes?"

"I'm just going to give you a little heads up, okay? Prepare yourself for the performance later; you'll need to."

He winks at me and catches up with Ranmaru-san and Camus. What does he mean by that? I turn around and see Otoya, Syo, Natsuki, and Masato smiling at me. Something is up and no one is telling me about it!

"W-What's going on?! Why are you guys smiling at me like that?!"

"It's nothing. We just feel happy today. Today is a good and happy day!" Otoya says.

"Yup, we all just feel happy today for no special reason." Syo says.

"Happiness is a contagious disease." Masato says calmly.

"I can't wait for Mr. Sun to come out. He'll surely come out soon and shower us with his rays of happiness! Isn't that right, Syo?" Natsuki hugs Syo happily.

"Yup! That's definitely right, Natsuki." Syo is smiling.

Eh?! Syo didn't push Natsuki away?! W-What on earth is happening?! They're acting kind of strange today; it's weird. It's really weird! I mean, I'd understand if Tomochan and Haruka would want to come to this fair with me but everyone from Starish too? I don't think they have any interest in anything related to weddings unless one of them plans to marry soon. Then Syo and Natsuki not making a fuss ever since we left?! Something is not right! Was everyone abducted and replaced by aliens while I slept in the train?! Am I really with the same people I left the house with?! Or maybe there's just something wrong with me?! Things just don't exactly add up today!

"K-Kaori, are you okay? You've got a weird expression on your face; it's making me worry about you."

I hug Haruka out of relief; at least she seems to be normal.

"Wha! Kaori! W-Why are you praying out of nowhere?!" Haruka panics as I put my hands together and start praying a weird prayer to myself.

* * *

I arrive at the hotel after running in the rain for fifteen minutes. I went straight to our room and searched for the ring. I was changing in the bathroom so it probably fell out of my pocket there; it has to be. I start searching the bathroom but it wasn't there; my worry starts to grow inside of me and I'm running out of time. I look inside the cabinets but the ring wasn't inside of any of the cabinets. I checked my bed area and it wasn't there either. Running out of ideas regarding the location of the ring, I start searching in random places even though I know at the back of my mind that the ring couldn't possibly be there.

I sit on a chair feeling defeated; I don't know where else to look for it anymore. Could it have fell off of my pocket in the taxi or when we arrived at the fair? No, that's not possible since the pocket it secured when I'm wearing the suit's jacket; it has to be some time before I wore the jacket.

I kept thinking and thinking but nothing comes to mind anymore. I look at the hotel room as the sound of rain echoes from outside. Not only did I lose a good opportunity to propose to Kaori, I also lost the ring…I think that it would be better if the rain won't stop for today…

Admitting defeat, I head over to the bathroom to properly dry myself. I removed the suit that I was wearing and took a quick hot shower so that I won't get sick. The rain is still pouring; I wonder if Kaori was able to find shelter…

Kaori…

I clench my fist in frustration as I look for a pair of casual clothes to change into.

"Hm?"

I see a pair of pants on the floor beside Reiji's bed.

"He can really be sloppy at times. He should have put that in the laundry basket."

I pick up the pair of pants and head over to the bathroom where the laundry basket is placed.

I open the laundry basket and a certain object catches my eye. Right there, sticking out at the corner of the laundry basket and partly buried in the clothes, was a little black box with silver trimmings—it's the ring.

I picked up the box and opened it to find the wedding ring I've bought shinning beautifully. As I stare at it, I feel a heavy weight disappearing from my chest. I put the ring in my pocket and take the extra suit from the cabinet. Since it's still raining outside, I'll keep the suit inside a suit cover to prevent it from getting wet or dirty.

*ring ring ring ring*

"Hello?"

"How are you doing there, Ai-Ai?! Did you find it yet?!"

"Yes, I found it and I'm on my way back to the fair."

"That's great news! We didn't get any updates from you so we were worried! Be careful on your way here, the rain is still kind of strong."

"Okay. See you all in a while. Please contact me if there are any relevant changes that I might need to know."

I end the call and take an umbrella with me. By the time I started walking outside, the rain had weakened a little as if it was working on my side. It may have weakened but it's still a little strong. I can't run as fast as I did before since the sidewalk is wetter than before; I can only walk fast paced.

Moments ago, I wished that the rain would continue on but now I regret that wish and hope that it would be gone by the time I get to the fair.

*BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP*

I hear a car honking several times and so, out of curiosity, I look back and see a black car that's driving fast on the road. It keeps honking its horn though the road is clear. I then look down on the road and notice a big puddle of water; I immediately use my umbrella as a shield when the car passed by.

"Urgh!" The splash of the water is strong but I did not get wet nor did my suit.

The car stops a few meters ahead after it passed thru the water. The driver steps out of the car with an umbrella and approaches me.

"Are you okay?! I'm very sorry! I didn't notice the water since I was in a hurry. I'm truly very sorry."

I put my umbrella back up.

"Manager-san?"

"Mikaze?! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be at the fair right now?!"

"The performance has been cancelled due to the unexpected rain and will resume once the weather gets better. I forgot something in the hotel so I went back to get it. I'm currently on my way back to the fair."

"Is that so? Then get in the car! I can't let you walk all the way to the fair with this rain! Your suit could get ruined along the way."

"Thank you very much, Manager-san. I owe you a favor for this."

"No need. Now let's hurry."

We get inside his car and went on our way to the fair. I'm very fortunate to have bumped into him. Now the only thing to worry about is the weather but it seems the sun is slowly peeking out from the clouds.

Thanks to Manager-san's fast driving, we reached the fair in five minutes. When I marry Kaori, I will definitely get her a life insurance plan due to Manager-san's way of driving; perhaps I should get one too just in case. Maybe I should learn to drive and take her to work instead of letting her ride with Manager-san.

"We're here, Mikaze. You better hurry and get changed; the sun is coming out soon."

"Thank you for the ride, Manager-san."

"Good luck with your surprise."

"Eh? What?"

"Kotobuki told me."

I sigh. "I hope that you're the last person that he told about it."

Manager-san starts fidgeting.

"Well…um…I think I was the last one he told about it but I might have slipped a little."

"Manager-san, who did you tell about the proposal?"

"Umm…everyone except Kaori."

I didn't know what to say to him. All I could do was place my hand on my face and sigh deeply; he took away the element of surprise; I hope that everyone's acting normally so that Kaori doesn't suspect anything.

"Manager-san, how could you…" I say disappointingly.

"I-I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it because I got excited and I became really happy for the both of you and all! You two are growing so fast both as idols and as persons. I remember when Kaori couldn't even wake up on time without my help and when you were still secretly a robot who couldn't understand love. Sigh. Oh! And those times when Kaori was—"

"Manager-san, I'll be going now."

"O-Oh, okay. Hey Mikaze, continue to take good care of Kaori; she's entirely in your care now. Well, I personally think that she was always under your care from the beginning anyway. Haha."

"As I've said before, I'll make sure she's happy everyday of her life; it's a guaranteed promise that I don't intend to break at all." I say with a smile.

Manager-san gives me a nod as I get out of the car and immediately rushed to the dressing room to fix myself since the rain was weakening which means that the stage performances will resume soon. The rain may not have lasted for so long but I'm thankful for the spare time it has given me; now it's my turn to play.

The moment the rain stopped, the stage crew started fixing our lapel microphones and the cleaning crew immediately went up on the stage to start cleaning. The announcer ascends the stage the moment the cleaning crew finished.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the rain has finally stopped! We can now resume with the programs and events! You are now also free to resume going around the fair and booths!_ "

The people from earlier on start gathering at the audience area on front of the stage; I can see Starish, Haruka, Kaori, and the others back at their spot in the audience. It's amazing how people can't recognize celebrities when they dress up casually or differently; Kaori would definitely call it magic.

" _As I was saying before, let me welcome four amazing men that have been shining in the idol industry. Representing the well known Shining Agency founded by none other than Shining Saotome himself…_ "

"Ai-Ai! Are you ready?"

"Do your best kiddo. Don't disappoint your little girl. I'll beat you up if she's not satisfied!"

"The time has come for you to take your princess; don't falter now. We'll be the knights that serve as your aide."

"Let's do our best today. There's no room for mistakes." What I feel right now isn't worry. I feel excited and happy. The feeling is so strong that I can imagine wings spreading out from behind me, fired up and ready to ride the winds.

" _Performing a song from their new single in collaboration with Marriage Contract, let's all welcome and enjoy their performance of their new song called "Marriage", the ever so captivating Quartet Night!_ "

The audience cheers loudly as we enter the stage and take our positions.

"Kaori, look! They all look so good in their suits!" Tomochan says.

"They really do look good!" Kaori says happily.

"I bet your eyes are only looking at one of them though!" Tomochan says teasingly as she points at Ai.

"Well! Uhm...! O-Of course!" Feeling embarrassed, Kaori covers her face momentarily.

Haruka chuckles at the sight of seeing Kaori being very embarrassed. "Tomochan, look what you did. She's really embarrassed! Look at her!"

"I guess she couldn't take it! Haha! There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kaori-chan. He is your man after all."

"I know but...just the sight of him is enough to make me feel so happy especially since we haven't seen each other for a while due to work. I'm just so happy that I don't know how to react anymore."

"How adorable! You really love him so much! I'm envious!" Tomochan hugs Kaori.

"Haha. Tomochan, you're going to crush Kaori if you continue to hug her so tight." Haruka says.

The stage crew waits for the audience to settle down a little since they we're a bit too noisy; mostly the women. When everyone settled down a little, the music starts and so do we.

" _Under the starlight, let's find our love. Super lovers, you and I. Oh baby!_ "

" _Kisetsu goto ni kaori takaku_ "

" _Why does it seem like time always flies by?_ "

" _Kiss ni imi mo fukaku naru_ "

" _But when I'm with you, I'm burning inside_ "

" _Akitarizu sasayaita ai no koru_ "

" _I do not ever wanna leave your side_ "

" _Tsuredasu yo kyuukutsu na rairu kara_ "

There she is; she seems to be enjoying our performance. Her eyes are glittering; that's one of the things I love about her. Seeing her happiness shine from her eyes is an irreplaceable and infectious moment. When she smiles at you, it just makes you want to smile too and feel happy inside. Serious and sincere, that's what she is in the inside. Kaori is just one bundle of love and joy mixed with a whole lot of other things that just brings light and warmth into peoples' hearts. I'm honored to have her by my side and I'd like her to stay with me until the end of time.

" _Hoshizora no moto kagayaki no naka de_ "

" _Futari no uta o_ "

" _Koi no garasu ni yukkuri sosoide_ "

I won't settle for anyone except for her alone; no one could ever replace her in my heart, my mind, my life. She's my one and only.

" _Kamisama mo netamasete_ "

" _Our dream_ "

As the last note of our songs plays, the audience cheers us on and their applause echoes in the air. We start waving and thanking the audience. When I look at the middle section of the crowd, I see her standing there happily clapping her hands with her bright smile. Our eyes meet and she waves at me meekly; I wave back at her with a genuine smile on my face. My heart flutters as she continues to cheer me on with her smile. She really is irreplaceable.


	89. Chapter 89: Marriage

**Author's** **Note:**  
I feel like my heart is flying in the air while typing. Hahahaha. I'm currently ill so I took the chance to type while resting ^_^ Hope you enjoy! I'll continue to do mi best~

* * *

 **Chapter 89: Marriage**

The announcer comes out to the stage and so we get to our positions. We line up on one area of the stage and each of us are given a microphone. I don't see the point in giving us these microphones though since our lapels were still working.

"Did everyone enjoy Quartet Night's performance?"

The audience happily shout yes.

"Once again, that was "Marriage" by Quartet Night!" The announcer takes out a copy of our single and shows it to the audience. "Please support their new single in collaboration with Marriage Contract! This will be on sale starting tomorrow! Look forward to it!"

The announcer puts away the single and approaches us.

"So Quartet Night, how was your time working with Marriage Contract?"

Camus answers, "It was enjoyable and quite fresh for us. There were some difficult times but everything went on smoothly to our relief. It was a pleasure to work with Marriage Contract. I would say that they planned and organized everything very well."

"About your new single, when Marriage Contract asked you guys to write new songs for them, what were your thoughts? Did you have any worries about the request?"

Ranmaru answers, "We didn't mind getting a request from Marriage Contract. In fact, we were happy that they approached us but of course we had some concerns. For starters, the theme was about marriage. No one in the group is married or anything so we kind of worried about coming up with songs at all. Haha. But found some inspiration and worked hard to come up with the two songs; it came out pretty well."

"Oh I see! It is difficult to write a song about something you haven't experienced or know anything about. The power of imagination and perception is your companion for such cases! What was the most difficult thing you guys encountered while writing the song?"

I answer, "In my opinion, it was hard to look for the right words."

Ranmaru nods at the side.

Camus follows up and says, "That is true. We took our time thinking of the words to use and what would the lyrics say."

Reiji continues, "Expressing love at a marital degree is quite difficult especially for single men!"

Ranmaru then takes the opportunity to say, "Yeah, especially for you!"

"W-Wha! How could you say that to me! You're such a meanie, Ran-ran!"

The audience laughs a little at Ranmaru and Reiji's bickering.

"Oh, I'm just curious but are you all single at the moment? Not seeing anyone?" the announcer asks.

Hearing this question, I turn to look at Kaori who was in the crowd. She was looking down at the floor. We both have been denying our relationship in media. Though we know it's for work, it still hurts a little when you have to say that you're not seeing anyone in front of the person you like; it hurts more if you're the one listening to your loved one saying that.

The announcer was going to turn to me but Reiji suddenly answers the question instead.

"Sadly, majority of us here are single. Holidays can be cruel and cold, you know? Especially Valentine's Day and Christmas! Haha."

"Oh! Did I hear you say that right, Kotobuki-san? Did you say majority? Does that mean that one of you guys is seeing someone?"

The audience start getting curious.

"Well, I don't know if I have permission to say so." Reiji looks at me for a brief moment with a smile.

"It's alright, Reiji." I say.

"Hm?" The announcer looks at me.

"It's true that majority of Quartet Night is single however, I'm part of the minority."

"W-What?!" The announcer is surprised by my remark.

The audience starts getting a bit noisy in surprise. I can see Kaori looking up at me with an expression I can't read; it's like she's both worried and happy. She probably doesn't know what to feel or do at the moment.

"Mikaze-san, does that mean that you're seeing someone at the moment?!"

"Yes, I'm seeing someone; we've been seeing each other for quite some time now to be honest."

"Really?! What a shocking surprise!"

The audience becomes noisier.

"Actually, she's right here today; she's in the crowd."

"Really?! Where?!" The announcer seems to be interested.

I smile and look at Kaori who looks flustered at the moment.

"I'd like her to come up here on stage with me. I'd be happy to introduce her."

Kaori is surprised by my request and seems like she doesn't know what to do; how cute. I can see Masato and Haruka dragging Kaori from the crowd to the side of the stage.

"There she is right now." I go down the steps of the side of the stage and firmly take Kaori's hand.

"A-Ai! Uhm…"

She's shaking a little. I can feel it from her hand; she must be nervous.

"Don't worry."

"But—"

"I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. I want everyone to know that the one I love is you."

"Me too but…"

I kiss her forehead in attempt to calm her down. "It's okay, I'm right here with you. I will always be there for you."

She nods and finally agrees to go up the stage with me. When we reach the top and onto the stage, everyone becomes noisy. The announcer takes a good look at her and then realizes.

"Wait a minute! Isn't she Yamashita-san?! Yamashita Kaori?!"

"Yes, that's right." I smile at Kaori. "She's Yamashita Kaori, the one I'm currently showering with my love."

The crowd reacts in surprise and so does the announcer. The media present at the event have become lively at the sudden news.

Reiji comes over to me and I whisper to him. "The announcer is pretty good at acting surprised."

He chuckles and whispers to me, "That's because he genuinely doesn't know, Ai. We never told him or the crew the details. We just told him that you were going to announce something later on during the talk about the performance; they don't know about the proposal."

He smiles and pats my back.

"The two of you have been seeing each other?! That's quite a surprise! The common knowledge is that the two of you are just good friends! I'm personally surprised!"

"Well, we did our best to hide our relationship so your reaction is definitely to be expected."

"Mikaze-san, if the two of you were hiding your relationship for so long, why are you two revealing it now?"

"Kaori didn't know that I was going to reveal our relationship today; this is all on my own."

The announcer looks at Kaori who nods at him.

"I see. Then why did you—"

"Because there's something really important that I want to ask and say today."

Reiji takes the announcer's shoulders from behind and pushes him to the side.

"Go for it, Ai-Ai." He says briefly.

I take Kaori and move a little more to the center of the stage. I can hear my own heartbeat as I move. When we got into position, I turn around and look at Kaori with all seriousness and sincerity.

"Ai, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now." I say to her with a smile.

I take her left hand and see the promise ring I gave her before; she wears it all the time and that makes me happy.

"Kaori, do you remember this ring you're wearing?"

"Of course. You gave it to me for Christmas; you called it a promise ring."

"That's right. Do you also remember the words I said to you when I gave it to you?"

Kaori nods.

"Do you know what the other name or term for promise ring is?"

"Um…I don't."

"Engagement ring. Promise rings are also known as engagements rings."

The audience and media become really lively. Kaori on the other hand is silent and her face has become a little pink; I really want to hug her right now but I have to be patient.

"I have been extremely happy ever since you came into my life. Having you by my side, choosing to love you has been the best decision of my life so far. However, I now know that there's an even better decision that I could make in my life. Kaori, for every day that passes, I've found myself loving you more and more; my heart and my mind has been filled by nothing but you alone. That's why…"

I gently kiss her forehead and get down on one knee. Everyone becomes excited and tense; somehow their anxiety is starting to affect me too.

I look up and see the face of the person I love looking at me with surprise. "Kaori, I want you to be by my side until the day I die. I want to live my life with you. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I want to love you more and more; I want to drown you in my love. I want you to be my beloved wife."

I take out the little box from my jacket pocket and hold it up to her. Her face is bright red and her eyes look watery.

"Kaori."

I open the box.

"I really really love you; so much that I don't think there's a limit to it. Will you marry me?"

Everyone suddenly becomes tamed and quiet. I wonder if Kaori heard my question; she's not saying anything.

After a few minutes, she starts crying.

"Kaori?" I call out her name in worry. Did she not want me to propose to her?

I decided to stand up to check on her but before I could even lift my knee, she spoke whilst crying.

"Yes."

My eyes widen. Did I hear her correctly?

"Yes…Yes. Yes!"

She continues to wipe away her tears as she speaks.

"Yes, I will marry you Ai! I love you that much too! I want to be with you too!"

Loud and clear, her words sink into me. Without thinking, I put the box in her hands and immediately stood up. I place my hands on her cheeks and pull her towards me; I kiss her deeply with all my heart before picking her up and spin her around twice.

"Thank you, Kaori." I quietly whisper to her.

Everyone then starts cheering and the media goes onto frenzy mode. I see Starish celebrating as well as everyone from Quartet Night. But the most wonderful thing that's happening at this moment is hearing Kaori's laughter of joy and seeing her bright smile shining for me as she holds the little box in her hands happily while I hold her in my arms; truly wonderful.

"Hey Ai."

"Yes, Kaori?"

"This is the first time."

"That someone proposed to you? I'm well aware it is your first time unless—"

"No silly! This is the first time I've seen you cry."

I place a hand on my face and I feel a wet stream below my eye.

"You're right, I am crying. Why?"

"It's because you're really happy just like me. Sometimes, people cry when they're too happy."

"I see. Then I'm extremely happy at the moment because of you."

"I'm also extremely happy because of you!"

We laugh.

She buries her face on my shoulder and with her sweet soft voice, she tells me, "Ai, thank you for choosing me; I'm happy. Thank you."

"I wouldn't choose anyone else. It can only be you, Kaori. Really, no one can take your place in my life; no one. It has to be you and only you."

"I feel the same way, Ai. I wouldn't be able to find anyone else in this world that I'd love as much as I love you."

I kiss her again, unable to find the words to express what I had in my mind and in my heart. This really makes me want to hold her in my arms forever. Sigh. I need to keep myself in check even more. This is too much.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I say as I look away.

"Liar. You're lying to me. Um...am I heavy?"

"No, you're not. That's not what I was thinking about."

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

I give her a quick kiss and she stops talking. She's so embarrassed that she clings onto me and hides her face on my shoulder; it's adorable.

On the stage we stood, not minding everyone around us. For a brief moment, we were in a world of our own. A world where we were sure that there was nothing but happiness in our hearts.


	90. Chapter 90: Save the Date

**Chapter 90: Save the Date**

"Thank you for working hard! Have a safe trip going home." The staff said.

I smiled at them and replied, "Thank you as well for bearing with me. I hope you'll all get home safely as well."

I bow at them and went on my way to leave the building but the moment I stepped out of the entrance way of the building, I got ambushed by bright flashes of lights and a crowd of people holding notebooks, microphones, and recorders. God, the camera flashes really are too bright; they're hurting my eyes! I can't see!

"There she is! Ms. Yamashita, may I have a moment of your time?! Last week at Marriage Contract's wedding fair…"

Ack! I can't believe that the reporters actually waited for my work to end again. It's been a week since the wedding fair and since Ai proposed to me. The media have been chasing us and following us everywhere since that day; thank god that they still don't know where out apartment is since we don't go home immediately. Ai and I would always try to trick the media and try to lose them before going home so that they won't find out where we live. Our only sanctuary is our apartment; even the agency isn't free from the media. Sigh.

"Ms. Yamashita! How long have you been dating Mr. Mikaze? Shining Agency's policy…"  
"How did you feel when Mikaze-san proposed to you? Were you expecting it or…"

I need to get out of here but how? I have a feeling that the reporters have surrounded the building of the recording studio; they're everywhere. Even using the backdoor won't work this time; I'm sure some of the reporter's lookouts and cameramen are probably there.

"Is there a date for your wedding? Will it be this year or will you both plan it sometime in the near future?"

I was going to get back inside the recording studio building until Manager-san's car arrives and forces its way thru the crowd; I thought he was going to run over all of them! Scary!

Manager-san puts down the window of the passenger's seat. "Kaori, hurry up and get in. We'll lose them somewhere on the road."

"Yes!"

I immediately get inside the car and fasten my seat belt. Just like always, Manager-san steps on the pedal and off the car goes at an above average speed. I really wonder how he not gets caught for over speeding.

"It looks like we don't have a car following us this time. I think it would be safe to drop you off at your home today. Do you want to head home, Kaori?"

"Manager-san, I'd like that very much right now. Sigh."

"Alright. Are you going to cook dinner or would you prefer to buy some food first?"

"Oh right. Ai and I haven't gone to the supermarket yet so we don't have much food at home. Let's go buy some dinner first, Manager-san; I'll treat you too."

"Where will you buy food?"

"The usual favorite."

"Okay. You should message Mikaze so that he won't have to buy food."

"Oh, you're right! I hope he hasn't bought any yet."

*beep beep beep*

Ai replied fast. Is he done with work already? So they finished early and he's at home now? That's good news. At least he can rest; I'm sure that he's tired. Ever since his work with Marriage Contract ended, he's had a lot of offers. I'm happy that he's getting work but if he overworks himself, I'd be sad and worried. This must be what he felt during those times when I'd take several offers one after the other. Sigh, I'm sorry for the reckless me!

"We're here. I'll go order for you so you just stay here in the car."

"Okay. Manager-san, here are the food I want you to order then just order anything you want for yourself; I'll pay you back after."

Manager-san goes into the restaurant when my phone suddenly rings again.

I have another message from Ai?

I open the message, not knowing what could be written. Maybe he has a request for dinner? But Manager-san already went in to order.

 _I can't wait to see you. Come home quickly, okay? I'll be waiting for you._

I little smile forms on my face as I read his message. He's definitely tired haha. I reply to his message, knowing he'd want a reply.

"I can't wait to get home to you too."

* * *

We arrive at the apartment after a while. The evening is darker tonight; the moon and the stars in the sky seem so bright and clear.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night, Kaori."

"Yes, you too Manager-san. Drive safely!"

I wave at him as his car drives away. I immediately went inside the apartment building and head straight to our unit. I decided not to ring the doorbell since I have a copy of the key with me.

"Ai, I'm home."

As I close the door, Ai didn't respond. He said he was home so maybe he's in the bedroom resting? Hmm…he's definitely home; his shoes are here. I put the food down on the dining table and I notice that the television in the living room area is open. It's strange since the television's volume is barely audible; maybe the volume is on a really low level? I went over to turn the television off when I see Ai lying down on the sofa, sleeping.

He looks so tired. I better not wake him up; he needs the rest.

I turn off the television and head to our bedroom to change into house clothes and to get him a blanket. I took two blankets, one for Ai and one for me; I also transferred the food to the living room area. I cover Ai with the blanket and sit on the floor since he has occupied the sofa. I cover myself with the blanket as I arrange the food on the living room center table to eat a little.

I can hear Ai's breathing as he sleeps; he must be tired for sure. Maybe he's been coming home feeling more tired than usual because aside from work, he also has to look out for the media.

I put my food down as I lose my appetite and turn to Ai.

You seem comfortable so I don't think you'll need another pillow. I hope you're feeling all warm and comfy. Rest well, okay? Think of nothing but rest.

I lay my head on the side of the sofa as I watch him sleep.

So…I'm going to get married to you one day. I feel so happy. Ever since you proposed to me, my heart has been in a happy chaotic state. Haha. I wonder what's it's like to be married to you? Will I be a good wife for you? I'll do my best so please bear with me. The only things I can guarantee with full confidence are that I'll make every meal I cook delicious and that I'll be there by your side loving you always. I promise to be true always in the same way you've been true to me. Oh god, what's wrong with me today? I'm thinking of so many mushy things! I feel embarrassed if my own thoughts! I still can't believe that I've fallen in love with someone! This really is all like a dream! But…it's a really happy dream; a dream I wouldn't want to wake up from. I'd rather sleep for all eternity than to wake up and have this entire happy life end. Sigh. I'm starting to sound like a character straight out from a book or a series! This is all your fault, Ai! But somehow…I don't mind being like this if it's because of you. Just like how your mind and heart is filled with me, mine are all filled with nothing but you.

I started feeling a bit sleepy. I promised to myself that I was just going to take a short nap as I closed my eyes but it seems that I slept longer than what I intended. I felt comfortable so I fell asleep…

* * *

"Hnn…"

As I shift my body a little, I hear the sound of utensils and someone chewing food. Food? Oh, I left the food on the table; I hope the food is still okay. I should transfer them into the fridge so that they won't spoil. I won't be able to forgive myself if the food gets spoiled; I hate wasting food.

I open my eyes to find myself wrapped nicely in a blanket. I fell asleep on the floor last night, huh; it was kind of comfortable though. I sit up as I rub my eyes.

"Kaori, don't do that. You'll damage your eyes that way."

"Hnn…?"

Ai takes my hand away from my eyes. He's on the floor too with the sofa behind his back. I realize that I was sitting between his legs. That means that I was sleeping comfortably because I was resting on him.

"…Kaori, if you're going to continue staring at me like that, I might do something unexpected." He says shyly.

"Ah! Sorry. Weren't you sleeping on the sofa?"

"I was until I woke up when I felt someone tugging my shirt in the middle of the night." He chuckles.

"Wha! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!"

"It's okay. Thanks to that, I was able to put the food in the fridge to avoid them getting spoiled; I got a little hungry a while ago so I reheated some to eat. Also, I was able to change to a more comfortable position here with you."

He smiles and puts his arms around my waist, resting his head on my chest.

"Ah…um…G-Good morning, Ai."

He looks up at me with an expression I know too well—he's asking me to kiss him. I give in to his request and give him a short quick kiss; his lips are really soft. His smile glows even more.

"Good morning, Kaori."

Looking at Ai's face, I'm happy to see that it has regained some color. He was a bit pale last night.

"Ai, are you overworking yourself again?" I touch a part of his face that still seems to be pale in color.

"Not exactly."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Ai let's go of me and looks away before looking back at me.

He sighs. "It's almost May, isn't it? I wanted to tell you on your birthday as a surprise but I guess it can't wait."

He takes out a small envelope from his pocket and gives it to me; it's a bit thick.

"What's this?"

"Open it, Kaori."

Upon opening the envelope, I find some papers inside. One paper had a list of dates; another paper had a list of places. This one is a list of catering services while this one is a list of canvassed prices for different services. Hm? All of these papers are from Marriage Contract.

"Aside from work and running from the pesky media," he chuckles. "I've been visiting one of Marriage Contract's offices here in Tokyo to ask about those things after work."

"These are for our wedding?"

He nods with a smile. "I asked for the details and specifics so that we could discuss them whenever we're free. I wanted to have our wedding this year but I was thinking of having it next year so that we could save up more money and have more time to prepare for it. I also wanted to know what you think since it is our wedding after all; I want to know what you'd like as well. Also, Marriage Contract volunteered to be our wedding organizer so we have discounts and some privileges; it seems my proposal to you during their wedding fair gave them extra publicity so they wanted to "thank" me for it. I'd say it's an advantage for our expenses, don't you think so?"

I was reading the list of venues while Ai was talking. These places, they're all…

I look up at him when I realized something. "Ai."

"Yes? Did something interest you in that list?"

"These venues…only five of them are in Tokyo while the rest are all in Kyoto."

"Well, I thought it would be more convenient for your family if we hold the wedding in Kyoto. I wanted to make sure that they could come with no inconveniences but if you want to have the wedding somewhere else, just tell me and I'll go ask about its availability and—."

I put my arms around his neck and hug him. "Thank you, Ai. You're really too thoughtful. Everything you do just makes fall in love with you all over again." I chuckle.

"I don't mind." He says in a satisfied tone.

It means a lot to me that he wants my family to be there. It really does.

I hug him tighter out of fondness. He hugs me back and our warmth grows.

If I could just hug you for one whole day, I certainly would! How I wish.

"Kaori, aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten yet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"You really are strange sometimes; how could you forget to eat or to be hungry?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I was born like this?" I chuckle.

He takes a spoonful of food from the center table and puts it on front of my mouth.

"Say ah." He says teasingly.

Sigh. That feeling of wanting to do it and not wanting to is so troublesome. It's embarrassing enough that I'm sitting between his legs on the floor. Now he's going to feed me too? My heart will die at this rate!

As I look at the delicious food that's on the spoon, I hesitate to eat it.

"Hm? You're not hungry?" he asks nonchalantly.

"I'm not yet hu—"

* _grrrrrgrgrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…grrrr…_ *

"…Your body seems to say otherwise."

I have been betrayed by my own body...H-How…e-embarrassing…

I cover my face in embarrassment from my stomach's roar as Ai laughs at me a little. God…why…

"You're just too cute, Kaori. Anyway, you should really eat."

I nod, still covering my face.

"Here, you should eat already or else your stomach will growl loudly again."

He takes my hands off of my face and lifts my head.

"Hnmp..?!"

I was expecting a spoon filled with food going in my mouth but instead, I got a kiss filled with food! H-He's feeding me with his m-mouth! T-This is…! Oh god, I can feel his tongue pushing the food into my mouth…! T-This is too…U-um…j-just too…uhh…hot?

Ai pulls away after all of the food in our mouths were swallowed up by me. Every time I swallowed the food, I felt so…weird. O-Oh…m-my…god…was this for r-real?! I feel like I'm going to melt for real! I f-feel too warm! Did he just…?! D-Did he…?! Wha-Whaaa?! I feel like my h-heart is going to burst out of my chest!

While I was mentally panicking, he takes a tissue from the table and wipes the side of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I salivated too much."

A-Ai! D-Don't say that! I-I'll go insane if you further say anything!

"Would you like some more?" he asks as he reaches out for the spoon on the table.

I immediately take the plate of food with the spoon from the table. "I-I can continue eating on my own!"

He looks at me for a moment and then looks down at the floor. "Okay…" he looks like he's sulking a little.

D-Don't tell me you actually wanted to do that again?! Um…I'm happy b-but but but!

I stop thinking about it and eat a spoonful of the food, chewing my nervousness away but as I chew, I keep recalling what he just did to me...Whaaaaa!

He looks at one of the lists from Marriage Contract while I eat.

"Kaori, what's your favorite season of the year?"

"I definitely love spring the most. It's the season of flowers and the weather is good during that season; I enjoy the cherry blossoms too."

"Spring? That would mean March to May."

"Is it for the date of the wedding?" I ask as I move to his side with the food still in my hands.

"Yeah. I think spring would be a nice time to get married. Like you said, the weather is good during that season and the flowers would be wonderful; the season of spring is joyful."

I lean a little on Ai to look at the list of dates recommended by Marriage Contract for the months of March to May.

"How about by the end of March or mid May?" he suggests.

"Hmm…Ai, your birthday is on March 1 and my birthday is on May 6; they're both in the season of spring and on the first week of the month. How about we get married on the first week of April?"

"That's a nice pattern. If we go with that, then that makes the three consecutive months important to us."

I nod while eating.

"According to the list, the dates that are recommended for the first week of April are the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 6th, and 7th."

"Don't go with the 3rd or the 6th." I say immediately.

"Why?"

"Papa's birthday is on April 3 and the number 6 is already used for my birthday."

"I see…How about the 7th?"

"April 7? Why on that day?"

He nods. "It's the sum of our birth dates; 1 plus 6."

"Oh! That's not a bad idea! That's kind of a cute way to settle the date." I chuckle.

"So we'll settle for April 7?"

"Yes!" I nod happily.

"Between the two, which would you prefer? A traditional wedding or a chapel wedding?"

"Either is fine by me to be honest. How about you? Which one do you prefer, Ai?"

"Hmm…I've seen you in a kimono frequently and recently so I'd like to see you in a wedding dress rather than a wedding kimono."

"So we'll do a chapel wedding?"

"Is that alright with you?"

I nod.

We continued talking about our preferences for our wedding. This feels exciting somehow and I'm amazed by how much effort Ai is putting; I should start putting a lot more effort too! I want him to know just how much I look forward to getting married to him. Even though we've been living together, I think that it's still going to feel different once we're married. A future with Ai is something I've been wishing for and been thinking of; I'm sure that it will be a happy future for the both of us and perhaps for our future family too.

"Which of these colors do you like, Kaori? I think the blue, purple, and yellow motifs are nice."

"It's so hard to choose; they're all really wonderful. This one seems to be good or this one."

"Not bad. What about these?"

"Oh, those are beautiful too! Hmm…maybe we should choose the colors after choosing the venue first?"

"So that we could match the colors to the venue?"

"Yeah. If we chose to have an outdoor setting like in a garden, then the colors should match the flowers. If we have it indoor, then the colors should match the interior or else it won't be pleasant to the eyes."

"Good point. These are the venues in Kyoto recommended most by Marriage Contract."

"Hmm…I see. Oh, that botanical garden looks nice and this place with the big flower garden seems good too."

"They also have some venues with lakes and resorts. Judging by our tastes, it seems well be having an outdoor wedding."

"Haha. You're right. But wouldn't that give us a hard time to hide from the media? Personally, I don't want too much media present at our wedding."

"I agree with you. I want the wedding to have a few or no media at all; I just want to be with friends and family the most. That reminds me, Marriage Contract will be covering the wedding in exchange for more discounts. Is that okay with you? They've informed and promised me that their media crew are tamed and civilized so there's no need to worry. Also, their media crew is not a very big group."

"That's okay. As long as they won't be causing any trouble or make anyone uncomfortable then I'm fine with it; the additional discount would definitely help. Ah! I just remembered! Saotome-sensei said that the agency wants to cover the wedding too. Should we allow them?"

"…I'll allow it if he'll agree to help with the expenses and organization of the wedding. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine with that. I'll tell Saotome-sensei tomorrow."

Ai stands up and takes a small notebook and pen from one of the living room's end table drawers; comes back and sits beside me again.

"Kyoto…Spring…Flowers…April 7…" he writes.

"You're writing down everything?"

"Yes. I'm only able to visit Marriage Contract's office during the evening however your work is during the evening so I must take note of the things we discuss together so that I could ask about them if they're good and possible as well as to get an estimate of the expenses."

Oh yeah…Ai's work is usually in the day while mine is usually in the evening.

"We should plan a day off so that can go to Marriage Contract together."

"That would be good."

"Ah, speaking of work, what time do you start today?"

"Today I'll be working from 11:00 am until 4:30 pm but I won't be going to Marriage Contract today; I'll be going straight home to rest and to continue practicing the script I was given yesterday."

"Okay. Eat and rest well, okay? You still don't look too good; I don't want you to get sick or anything."

"Yes. What about you? What time will you be working today?"

"If I remember correctly, I'll be working from 6:30 pm to 8:30 pm."

"Hm? You only have one job today?"

"Yeah. It's just a radio show that will be in Sunshine Radio Studio today."

"Do you want to eat out for dinner? I can go to the studio and meet you after work; it's not that far."

"Okay, I'd like that. Where will we eat? I chose the place the last time we went out so it's your turn to choose where we'll eat tonight."

"I'll think about it then." He kisses me softly.

"Ai, you should prepare for work; it's already 9:30 am."

"You're right; I should go take a bath."

He stands up and before he goes off to get ready, he looks at me and asks with all seriousness,

"Kaori, would you like to get in the bath with me?"

"N-No way! I-I can't do that!"

"Then when will you ever take a bath with me?"

"U-Um…A-After we get married!"

His face lights up a little. I can tell that he was going to smile but he holds it and keeps his poker face instead.

"Then when will you stop locking the door when you're changing?"

"W-When we get married!" I answer hastily.

"Then...when will you feed me when I ask you to?"

"When we get m-married!" I answer with force in my voice.

"Then when will you let me hold you?"

"When we get married!" I answer immediately.

The moment that he smiles, I realize that all of the things I've been saying will probably backfire on me. I should have stayed calm and thought about my answers…

He chuckles. "Okay, I'll remember that."

I take one of the pillows on the sofa and throw it at him. "J-Just go and prepare for work already! You're going to be late!"

He catches the pillow and laughs. "Yes, dear." He says teasingly.

"W-What?"

"Hmm…when we get married, what should I call you? Do I keep calling you by your name or should I start calling you by a nickname? Hmm…Maybe I should call you Baby? Dear? Darling? Honey? Sweetheart? Wifey? Or maybe—"

"You're going to be late for work, Ai! Go already!" I feel really really shy at the moment. I'm totally burning inside! When I get married to him, will I even survive?!

He laughs as he goes off to take a bath. The moment he was out of sight, I automatically curled up into a ball under the blanket that has kept me warm.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
Sigh. My heart...please stop beating hahahahaha  
It's almost exams season again so I'll be drowning in school again! Oh god why...Anyway, I've been enjoying my time writing this story but sadly this story will be finishing after ten more chapters :/ I will surely miss the time I've spent on this and I'm happy that there are people out there who enjoyed it though I have some grammatical errors *cough thanks auto spell check for changing some of the words without letting me know cough*.  
Don't be sad! When one door closes, another opens! I'll be working on a different story after this though it may not be Utapri anymore :3  
Bye for now! My textbooks and handouts are calling out to me! See you next time!  
By the way, I can't wait for Uta no Prince-sama Legend Star this October!


	91. Chapter 91: Ripples on the Water

**Author's Note:**

Finally an update (;u;)/ My finals just ended last week so I was resting for a few days before I could regain strength to type again hehe. Since exams are over, it's my terms break now~ I want to go out like to the beach or something but but but it's so hot in my country right now and I don't know how to drive and well I don't have a lot of money either at the moment because I went on a shopping spree at an anime convention last weekend and I bought stuff online haha...ha..ha...

Anyway, please enjoy this update~ The next one will probably be around next week or so. I'll continue to do my best and survive until the end ^v^

* * *

 **Chapter 91: Ripples on the Water  
**  
Today, my work finished a little late. Things weren't smooth this time so we had to extend. Sigh. I feel exhausted; the people we're collaborating with have been making quite a lot of mistakes lately so we've been doing overtime frequently these days. I'm glad to be home now.

"Ai, I'm home." I put down my bag on top of the nearest side table.

"Welcome back." He says in a monotone voice.

He sounds a bit down; perhaps he's just tired? Maybe he's stressed? He didn't look at me when he greeted me so that would mean he's not in a good mood. Did something happen at work? Or maybe he received more work against his will again?

I go over to him at the living room area; he's looking thru some papers. "Ai, how are you over there?"

He puts down the papers he was reading and says, "I'm fine. I just have to go over these papers for work. I might need to stay up late to finish these so go ahead and sleep ahead of me when you're sleepy."

His tone was cold. He's definitely not in a good mood. What could I do for him?

"Um, okay. Don't stay up too late though; it won't be good for you health."

He doesn't say anything and continues to go over his papers. Are they scripts or are they songs? Are they even related to work or are they personal matters? I'm not sure.

"Would you like me to cook up something for you, Ai? You might get hungry."

"No need."

"Do you need any help? Is there anything I could do?"

"No. There's nothing you could do at the moment; you don't have to trouble yourself. I can handle these."

He continues to talk in a cold tone and he doesn't even look at me when I'm speaking to him or when he replies to me. What's wrong with him?

"Ai, are you really okay? Is something bothering—"

"Kaori, I'm fine." He says in a cold raised tone.

Hearing him answer back to me like that ignites something in me; something snaps inside of me.

"You're not acting like yourself; something is up. What's wrong? It would help if you talk about it with me." I say in an irritated tone.

"There is nothing wrong!"

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong?! You're lying to me. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Kaori, I'm just caught up with work and some other matters! There is nothing wrong! There is nothing to talk about so would you just leave me alone for tonight?!"

I got shocked. That was the first time that Ai spoke in such an angry manner. However, instead of feeling fear or concern, something else grew inside of me and I just lost control of myself.

"I hate it when you do that…I hate it…You're always like that! It's unfair!"

He finally turns around to face me; his face is filled with shock at the sound of my voice. That was the first time I've raised my voice in anger like that at him. My head hurts from the frustration, anger, and disappointment flowing inside of me; I feel like I'd burst right here where I stand. I don't want to talk any further but because of the heat of my emotions, my mouth continues to speak without control. Even my mind is throwing out thoughts that I wish I had time to think about first before spewing them out of my mouth.

"Ka—"

"Whenever I had something in my mind or when I was feeling down, I would always confide in you! You always told me that you'd listen to me and help me if you could and I said that it would be the same for you but all you do is keep it to yourself! You would change the subject and handle it by yourself! You don't confide in me at all! It makes me think that you don't trust me enough or you think that I'm useless during your times of need! It's like you keep secrets from me and that's just terrible! It's not fair!"

I feel so angry and terrible that my body trembles all over; I feel extremely terrible as I speak that I my eyes start to water. Whenever I get really angry, I tend to cry a little because I feel terrible when I lash at people; it makes me feel like I'm such a bad person. I try to control my trembling body but I can't help it; anger has taken over me.

"We're both working, aren't we?! I'd get it if you're tired! I'd get it if you'd want to take a break! I'd get it if you'd request things from me! Why can't you understand that?! You always told me that I shouldn't carry everything on my shoulders and let you help me; you always said that we should share our problems and tasks! So why won't you open up to me! It's so one sided!"

Ai is at a loss for words as I continue to speak.

"I know when you're troubled, I know when you're feeling sad, I know when you're tired, I know when you're annoyed but you never say anything and just brush it off when I ask what's wrong or what's on your mind! You think it makes me feel better when you say nothing?! It doesn't! It just makes me worry about you more! It makes me feel like you become distant! It makes me think you don't trust me! You're always there for me so why won't you let me be there for you?! I hate it! I hate you!"

I suddenly shut my mouth and cover it in shock. The words that came out of my mouth shocked me. I feel…terrible…really terrible…I didn't want to lash out at him like that and I shouldn't have said so much. We're just both tired. I've let my emotions and stress get to me. I look at Ai and his face is filled with shock at the words I uttered.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that; I don't…hate you."

I said something I shouldn't have…That was too much…I'm terrible.

"I don't hate you…I would never…Sorr…y"

This isn't right. I need to cool down. I need to stop and just breathe for a moment. I need to stop.

Stop.  
Stop..  
Stop…

My vision starts to blur due to my tears building up. I don't want to cry in front of him like this; it's not right; it's not fair.

Ai approaches and when he reaches out for me, I step backward away from him. Not sure of what to say or what to do, I take my bag and run towards the door; I ran away.

"Kaori, wait!"

I close the door behind me as I left the apartment.

Lucky for me, the elevator was on our floor; someone must have used it not too long ago. I get in the elevator and press the ground floor button. As the elevator doors close, I see Ai running towards the elevator when he saw me in it.

"Wait!"

I shut my eyes, praying that he wouldn't make it.

"Hold on! Don't—"

His voice was distant. The elevator doors close and descend; he didn't make it. I feel somewhat relieved. I didn't want to face him; not in this state. I need to calm down and cool off; I don't want to be at home until I do…I don't want to see him for a while until I recollect myself.

As soon as the elevator's doors open, I left the building and took a taxi.

"Where are you headed, miss?" the taxi driver asked.

Where am I headed? I truly don't know…I don't think I could stay at Manager-san's house with Naoto-kun and besides, Manager-san would definitely just tell Ai that I'm staying with them. If I went home to my house here in Tokyo...Ai would definitely try to look for me there.

"Excuse me miss, where are you headed to?" the taxi driver asks again in concern.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was just thinking. Could you please take me to…" I told him to go to Shining Agency. I thought that maybe Haruka would let me stay with her at the dormitory. If not, then I could always look for a cheap hotel for the night…and for the next few days.

The taxi drives thru the empty night streets. My phone starts to ring and I take it out from my bag; the caller ID says that it's Ai. I open the back of my phone and take the battery out. I'm sorry, Ai. I need to clear my head for a while. I don't want to say anything more that I'd regret later on. I'm sorry.

* * *

I hurriedly put my shoes on and chase after Kaori as she ran out.

"Wait! Kaori!" I called her name but she didn't respond nor turn back even for a moment.

I see her get inside the elevator and the doors were closing. I go after her hoping I'd make it before the elevator closes.

"Wait!"

The doors close before I could even get close. We're on the tenth floor; will I make it if I take the stairs? I don't think about it and just try; I hurriedly went to the stairway and did my best to get to the lobby. When I reached the lobby, the elevator was already open; did she leave already? I go over to the receptionist and ask if anyone left the apartment building recently. The receptionist tells me that a young woman left around five minutes ago. Hoping that Kaori's still nearby, I went outside and looked around but I couldn't find her anywhere. I take out my phone from my pocket and dialled her number.

"Please pick up your phone." I softly say.

It keeps ringing but she wouldn't pick up her phone. The ringing suddenly stops and I'm told that the number I'm dialling is currently unavailable. I dial again but I'm told the same thing after a few seconds.

I head back into the apartment and continue to dial her number.

"Kaori, please pick up." I say to myself.

I dial for the eighth time and still I can't get thru her; she must have turned off her phone.

I throw my phone onto the sofa as I proceed to sit down. Feeling frustrated and annoyed, I look down and rest my face on my hand. My eyebrows are greatly furrowed, accompanying my scowl. The apartment is suddenly silent; it's annoying and deafening.

"Idiot." I say sharply to myself. "I'm such an idiot. How could I have lost my composure like that? I did not act appropriately…"

I've been cold to her lately because of stress from work and from planning our wedding. I'm sure that she was tired too from work as she's been coming home late and she has been keeping her promise of going to the office of Marriage Contract even though her schedule becomes tight plus she takes care of the house during the day while I'm at work; I didn't have the right to get angry and raise my voice at her. She was clearly just tired and worried about me and I…pushed her away. I'm clearly at fault.

* * *

The taxi stops on front of the agency. Everyone is probably at home by now since it's kind of late. I walk towards the dormitory and went to Haruka's room. One thing I'm surprised about—they still don't lock the dormitory buildings at night. I always wondered why.

*knock knock knock*

The door opens after a while.

"…Good evening." I say to her.

"Kaori?! What are you doing here?! And at this hour?!" Haruka says in surprise.

"Um…can I stay here with you for a few days?"

"Eh?"

Haruka lets me go inside her room and asks, "Kaori, what do you mean by that? Um…did something happen?"

"Well…" I start telling Haruka what happened with me and Ai.

"Oh…so the two of you argued?" she asks worriedly.

I nod. "Yeah…It's not the first time we've fought but it's the first time that we got so angry like that. I was really shocked when I said that I hated him; I didn't mean it though. I just said that because I was taken over by my emotions and stress."

"Kaori…I'm sure that the both of you were just caught by your stress. The two of you didn't mean to hurt one another."

I nod.

"Why don't you go back and talk? I'm sure he wants to talk too."

"I don't want to go back yet. I want to cool off first and put myself back together; I want to return to him without the possibility that I'd snap at him. I don't want to hurt him again. So please…let me stay here for a while just until I feel ready to go home."

Haruka thinks for a while and then sighs.

"Okay. You can stay here with me."

I let out a little smile. "Thank you, Haruka."

"Would you like to use the bed?"

"If I use the bed, where will you be sleeping, Haruka?"

"I have an extra futon so I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Haruka takes out her extra futon from her closet and I lay it on the floor.

"Please tell me if you want to use the bed; I don't mind."

"It's okay. I'll be fine and comfy on the floor, Haruka. Thank you and I'm sorry for disturbing you at this hour."

She shakes her head and smiles at me.

"Goodnight, Kaori."

"Goodnight, Haruka."

As Haruka gets in her bed, I told her one last thing.

"Haruka, please don't tell anyone that I'm staying here with you."

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't want Ai to be the one to come to me this time. I want to be the one to go to him."

"Okay, I understand; I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thank you."

"But you have to message him tomorrow when you wake up. At least tell him that you're alright so that he won't worry so much; at least put him at ease."

"I will."

"Please don't forget. Good night."

"Good night."

"You know, this feel familiar somehow like this has happened before."

"Hm? What did you say, Haruka? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you clearly."

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind it."

* * *

I'm glad the variety show is over. It was tiring and thanks to Reiji, our team kept losing by one point so we received all of the punishments as dictated by the games' rules. I have never felt this relieved to be back at a dressing room.

"Well! Wasn't that fun?!"

"It would have been if you didn't hold us back!" Ranmaru says angrily.

"Thanks to your incompetence, we suffered till the end." Camus says as he holds his head.

"It was just not my day today! I'll make sure we win next time!"

"If there's a next time, there's no way in hell I'll team up with you again!" Ranmaru hits Reiji's head.

"W-What was that for?! You're so mean, Ran-Ran!"

"I wouldn't even consider participating." Camus says.

"You guys are hurting my feelings!"

Reiji looks over to me.

"Eh? Ai-Ai, you've been so quiet and gloomy! Why don't you turn that frown upside down?"

"What's the matter, kiddo?"

"Perhaps he's just sulking over your incompetence, Kotobuki."

"W-What?! No way!"

Reiji puts an arm around my neck and pulls me towards him. "C'mon now! We'll never know what to do or to say if you don't tell us what's wrong."

I flinch at his words.

"Hm? Did I hit a nerve?"

He releases me and sits down to listen to what I have to say; Ranmaru and Camus are also waiting for me to speak.

"Have I been always keeping everything to myself?"

"What do you mean by that, Mikaze?" Camus asks.

"Do I hide my troubles to myself?"

"Hmmm, I think I get what you're trying to say." Reiji says.

I turn to him.

"In the beginning, you were really hard to read. You're not very expressive and you don't really talk much. Haha you're always wearing the same expression! But after spending more time with you, it becomes kind of easy to tell what you're feeling. You have certain habits that give a hint to what you're thinking about or what you're feeling. But those hints are only hints; they can be wrong and they can be right. The best thing to do when it comes to knowing what you're thinking or feeling is to still ask you or talk to you; it's lucky enough if you would talk first."

"I'd agree with Reiji, here. You're still a tough nut to crack most of the time. You used to be a total mystery to us but after warming up to each other, we've started to understand you more but it ain't enough; you're still the type to keep his own business to himself. Sometimes, you just keep things too tight that even we can't tell what's going on. You still carry everything and all when it comes to things that trouble you and stuff."

"I see…"

"So what is this about, Ai-Ai?"

I pause for a moment but proceed to tell them anyway.

"It's been two days since Kaori left the apartment…she still hasn't returned."

"Huh? Wait. Whoa. Hold up. What do mean she left the apartment? What the hell happened?" Ranmaru seems surprised.

I tell them about me and Kaori's argument the other day and that she left and hasn't come back since then.

"Have you been able to contact her or has she contacted you?" Camus asks.

"She just sent me one message yesterday saying that she's alright and that's it. When I send her a message, she doesn't reply and when I call her, she doesn't answer."

"I see." Camus thinks for a moment.

"Doesn't Manager-san know where she is?" Reiji asks.

"He doesn't know that we fought and that she hasn't returned home."

"Eh? He still doesn't know? What about Kaori's work?"

"I heard from an agent in the agency office that she's been going to work. I assume that she goes to the venue on her own and told Manager-san a believable reason for it."

"You don't know where she's stayin' at?" Ranmaru asks.

I shake my head.

Ranmaru takes out his phone and calls someone.

"Who are you calling, Ran-Ran?"

"Give me a sec. Be quiet."

We wait as he waits for the person he's calling to pick up the phone.

"The hell?! She didn't pick up at all! It went to voice mail!"

"She probably won't answer as long as it's from one of us here." Camus says.

"Then can't we just ask her manager for help?" Ranmaru asks.

"The problem with that is Manager-san has been too preoccupied with work lately and knowing him, he's going to interfere with me and Kaori's situation; things might get unnecessarily messier."

"Judging by the fact that Manager-san has not contacted you about Kaori's whereabouts would mean that he knows nothing." Camus says.

"What makes you think that, Myu-chan?"

"If Manager-san knew that Yamashita has not been coming home to Mikaze, then he would have lost his composure by now. He would have notified and asked everyone about her, dragged Mikaze with him to who knows where, and I believe that he would be the type to report her missing or deploy a search team."

We all fall silent for a moment.

"Hey! What if we tell her that Ai had an accident?! She'll surely come back and contact us, right?!"

Ranmaru and Camus hit his head.

"Ouch! That hurt a ton!"

"You wanna give the girl a heart attack, you idiot?!"

"Lying to a lady and making her worry is a disgrace! You are a man sinking low!"

"Just leave him be. He was just trying to help." I stand up and leave the dressing room.

"…Ai-Ai?" Reiji is in disbelief.

"Did he just defend you? Did he?" Ranmaru can't believe what he just saw. "I thought he was gonna scold you good! I swear I was expecting him to call you an idiot."

"His spirit is really down. I think it's best to just give them some time to sort it out on their own."

Reiji and Ranmaru nod at Camus' remark.

"They've been busy with their work and planning; I guess it got to them. I hope Kaori-chan and Ai-Ai would be okay."

"I have faith in them; those two are not the type to break with such a trivial matter. I truly believe that they will be alright but it will take some time." Camus says as he checks his scepter.

* * *

I was fixing my bag when Haruka enters the dormitory room. She's holding some music sheets; she must have been composing new songs for Starish.

"Oh, are you going out Kaori?"

"I have a modelling job for Lizza."

"Lizza? Oh! Isn't that the brand famous for making really cute dresses?"

I chuckle. "That's right."

"I love their dresses! The designs are so cute and the fabrics they use are so comfortable!"

"Me too! My favorite was their summer dresses collection last year! I was happy when they requested me to be one of their models! I'm excited for the job. Today is our first photo shoot; we'll be having four photo sessions."

"Good luck then and do your best!"

"I definitely will!"

As I fix my things, I notice that Haruka is looking at me. When my eyes met hers, she breaks the eye contact and looks down.

"Haruka?"

She reluctantly looks at me and then says, "Kaori, I was just wondering if you'll be going home some time soon. You've been here for two days now and I was just thinking that Mikaze-senpai must be worrying about you. He probably wants to see you. Ah! It's not that you being here is bothering me or anything! It's just that—"

"I understand."

"So…when will you go home and see him?"

"I'm planning on going home after this modelling job with Lizza. I won't have a lot of work after this one so I will be practically free. Since I'll be free, I thought that would be the best time to go home and talk to Ai; I'll be able to take my time talking with him and it would leave me with a clear head. That's what I thought…"

"I think that's not a bad idea. Just please assure him that you're alright when you have time."

I nod. There have been times when I thought of calling him or messaging him but every time I'm about to dial his number, I hesitate; I don't know what to say to him when he picks up. I've composed some messages that I want to send to him but I just can't bring myself to press the send button. I'm such a coward. Sigh. Haruka is definitely right about assuring Ai that I'm okay. Knowing him, he's probably really worried. I'll try messaging him later during my break at work. I definitely should message him.

I close my bag after putting an extra pair of clothes inside and head for the door.

"I'll be going now, Haruka."

"Take care and do your best today!"

* * *

"Manager-san!"

"Kaori! You're on time! I was getting worried that you'd be late."

"There's no way I'd be late for this photo shoot."

"I'd feel more at ease if you'd just let me pick you up like before."

"It's okay Manager-san, there's no need. I'll go change now; the photo shoot will start soon."

"Alright. Do your best."

So far, Manager-san hasn't sensed anything yet since he's been busy lately. I wonder if he'll get promoted soon; he's been in demand lately in the agency and Saotome-sensei has been asking for him a lot lately. It would be nice if he gets promoted; he'll have a raise! Ah! But that means he might not be my manager anymore since he could be assigned to a different position! No way! …I'm sorry for this, Manager-san; I hope you screw up soon. I don't want to change my manager!

The photo shoot starts and everything was okay until I noticed that the other models seem to dislike me. During the breaks, I try socializing with them but most of them would just ignore me or pretend to be busy. Whenever I get the chance to find someone who would talk to me, some of the other models would come and interfere and start talking about things I can't relate too; the next thing I know is that I'm pushed out of the conversation and they would ignore me again.

As I sit here alone in one corner waiting for this break to finish, I wonder if I did or said something to upset them or are they all really just like this. I don't like bad mouthing other people or talk badly about them but these models sure are—

"Pretty on the outside but ugly in the inside?"

I jump in surprise when I hear someone say out loud what I was thinking from behind me.

"Oh, did I surprise you? Sorry about that!"

The man puts his hands together and apologizes to me.

"It's okay; you don't have to apologize, Makoto-san!" The man was just our photographer for this job. He's a kind and energetic person who does a really good job in taking our photos; he just knows how to make the models and outfits look really good in the photos he takes. It kind of makes me wonder though why did he decide to be a photographer. He has good looks and he's tall too so I thought being a model would suit him more. I think his hair is beautiful! It's smooth and silky black. His hair is semi-long and his hairstyle frames his face very well. I think he looks best when he clips his bangs at the side; it allows his nice featured face to be exposed more.

"Hmm, you sitting here all alone means that the other models ignored or shunned you right?"

I nod reluctantly.

He takes the chair next to me and sits down; he looks at all the other models in the set and says, "I'll admit that most of them don't really have a good personality; I swear thru my first hand experience." He chuckles. "But they become nicer when you get to know them more and get on their good side. Most of them don't treat their juniors nicely because they don't want them to get spoiled or too familiar right away. You could say it's tough love. I'm sure they'll start to be nice to you if you show them that you don't take things lightly; they're quite serious with modelling you see. Just do your best and you'll be fine."

I take another look at all the other models. Though it's break time, a lot of them are tending to their hair and makeup; some of them are even practicing their poses and facial expressions on the mirrors near the preparation rooms. I guess Makoto-san is right in saying that the models are serious in their work. Even though this photo shoot is not for a really famous magazine or for a more famous brand, they take it very seriously. I may have experience in modelling but I'm not a master of that field since I'm really an idol and composer by profession. I should follow their example and give more effort.

"Okay. I understand."

A small smile forms on my face.

"That's it! That's the Yamashita that I know! You should stop being gloomy and smile more!" he pats my head.

Eh? Wait, what?

"The Yamashita that you know? What do you mean by that?"

"Wait, you don't remember me? I'm hurt, Yamashita-chan."

"We've met before?"

"Yeah! We ha—"

Before Makoto-san could finish, the break ends and everyone is called back to work. I didn't get to talk to him again after the break ended because we all became busy. I can't remember where and when did I meet him before. I don't recall at all. This is making me feel old. I gave up on remembering after a while and concentrated on modelling. The next thing I knew was that the session was over and everyone was packing up.

"Manager-san, I'll be going now."

"Wait, I can drop you off if you want."

"No, it's okay. You're going to the agency right? From here, my place is in the opposite direction; it will be inconvenient for you." Actually, I just don't want you to know that I'm staying at Haruka's dorm.

"…Kaori." He says in all seriousness.

"Y-Yes! What is it?" Uh-oh, are his senses picking up?

"Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Are you dissatisfied with my performance as your manager? Please tell me. Have you grown scared of my driving? I promise I won't drive fast! I-I'll even drive 10 kilometers per hour if you want to but I think that's too slow but if it makes you feel at ease then I'll do it! Please don't throw this poor manager away!" He starts crying while asking so many questions that are basically asking me why I won't let him pick me up and drop me off. He's starting to resemble a little child. Haha. Oh Manager-san, you really won't change.

"Manager-san, I would never throw you away. You're the best manager that I could ever ask for after all." I give him an infamous shining smile. "Don't worry about anything. I'm just thinking about you that's all. I know you've been busier than ever so I just wanted to lessen your load in any way that I can."

"Kaori…you really are so kind!" he smiles and gives me a hug.

Manager-san…if only you knew the real reason; I'm a little lying angel. But I'm not lying that you're the best manager I could ever ask for; you're incredibly reliable and all! I'll make it up to you next time.

"You should go on your way to the agency, Manager-san. You mentioned that Saotome-sensei wanted to bring you along to an important meeting, right? You wouldn't want to be late."

He releases me and immediately checks his phone. "You're absolutely right. I'll go ahead then. Please be careful and be safe on your way home. Ah! Don't talk to strangers or accept anything that seems suspicious and all. Don't take shortcuts thru alleys and stay away from parked vans!"

"…Y-Yeah. I got it." Um…he's still like a mother-father figure as always.

I watch Manager-san walk away while he reads some files. I notice that he's not really paying attention to where he's going. As he walks to the exit of the studio, I'm eagerly waiting to see if he's going to bump into the pillar near the door.

…  
…he's almost there.  
…..he's walking forward at full speed without hesitation.

"Ouch!"

Hahahaha! He really bumped into it after all! I'm sorry Manager-san but that was just really funny!

I try holding my laughter as I watch him regain his composure and leave the studio with a red forehead.

"Eh? You're on your way out, Yamashita-chan?"

"Ah, Makoto-san. Yeah, I'm on my way home."

"Where do you live?"

I tell him where the apartment is.

"Oh! I'm going the same way! Let's go together!"

Uh-oh. I am going home but…not to the apartment. What do I do? Maybe I'll say something like I need to pass by the agency? But then he'll ask me why I didn't go with my manager if that's the case. Hm…

"Hey Yamashita-chan, you still don't remember me?"

"Um…I was thinking about it the whole time but I'm sorry, I just can't remember."

"Well, the last time we met was quite a long time ago and I guess I do look quite different from the last time we met."

Makoto-san thinks for a moment until his face suddenly lit up.

"Maybe this will make you remember!"

He holds out his hand to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and to be working with you. I'm Makoto Yuu."

I play along and accept his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Yamashita Kaori."

He smiles and says, "Oh, so your real name is Kaori; how cute. Anyway, let's continue doing our best until this photo shoot ends."

"Yes, let's continue to work hard."

Hmm…somehow this really feels familiar; it's like this has happened before but with a slight difference. Maybe we've worked together before but I don't remember him being the photographer of any of my previous jobs.

I hear him chuckle a little. I probably have a perplexed expression at the moment; he must find it amusing.

He leans a bit forward and says, "You do a very good job modelling for a men's fashion magazine considering you're a woman."

The moment I heard him say those words, I remembered. Makoto Yuu…Ah! Yuu-san?! I look up at him in an instant.

"Yuu-san! You're Yuu-san?! From when I modeled as Kaoru?!"

His face happily smiles. "You finally remember me! I'm so happy!"

"Wha! You do look different compared to back then. You cut your hair and the color is all black now and you look way better without makeup on!"

"Hahahaha."

"Wait, aren't you a model? Why are you working as a photographer now?"

"I was a model and a photographer ever since however, due to my height and face, I usually get more jobs as a model rather than as a photographer."

Oh. That's interesting. I never could have guessed that he'd be the type to be interested in photography.

"Kaori-chan! Why don't we go celebrate our reunion? I'll treat you."

"That sounds good! I haven't eaten yet."

"What?! You shouldn't skip meals; that's bad! Prepare yourself then! I'm going to make you eat a lot!"

He takes my hand and pulls me as he walks.

"W-Where are we going, Yuu-san?"

"I know a place with great food! Follow me!"

I ended up hanging out with Yuu-san until evening on that day. We got to talk and catch up on things; we got along very well.

"Kaori-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

He looks at my face.

"Hmm…I could be wrong but do you have a problem at the moment? I'm kind of good at picking things up and I noticed that you've got this sad air around you sometimes. You okay?"

"Umm…"

"Don't tell me you're being bullied by the other models?"

I raised my hands. "Ah! No! That's not it! I'm not being bullied!"

He stares at my left hand. "That's a nice ring, Kaori-chan! It's really wonderful!"

I look at the ring on my hand and caress it. "Thank you, Yuu-san. It's a promise ring from my fiance."

"You're getting married?! Congratulations! So when's the wedding?"

"We're getting married next year. For now, we're busy with work and with planning the wedding."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Do you know Quartet Night?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"I'm engaged to Mikaze Ai."

"Whoa! No way?! That's cool!"

Yuu-san starts to ask about how I met Ai and all; I happily told him our story from the beginning. It was obvious that I was really fond of Ai as I spoke. I sound really happy every time I would talk about him and when I say his name. My heart would flutter just at the thought of him. There's no other person in the whole wide world that could make me this enthusiastic and happy just by thinking about him.

"Oh! What a sweet story! It makes me feel all jealous inside! So how are you guys now?"

A bittersweet expression forms on my face. Yuu-san notices my sudden change in demeanor and becomes concerned.

"Did something happen?"

"We…fought and I ran away."

He sits up straight and listens to me sincerely as I tell him what happened.

"Yikes…I guess the stress hit the two of you."

"Yeah…"

"Kaori-chan, I'm sure that he's anxious to see you. He probably wants to look for you but doesn't know where to start. It's amazing how he's still able to resist asking your manager for help."

"Well, things might get messy if my manager knew about this; he can be over the top sometimes. The best way to describe him is a doting mother-father figure."

"Oh. I see, I never would have thought that a guy looking so serious and proper like him would be like that after seeing him run into a pillar a while ago."

I laugh as I recalled Manager-san's impact. Yuu-san just smiles and watches me laugh.

"You really love him, don't you? Mikaze-san is a lucky guy."

"I really really do. A lot."

"You should go home and tell him that as soon as possible so feel better soon and let's work hard to finish the photo shoot!"

Ever since that day, we've spent our time talking and eating together during the breaks at work; I was no longer alone during the breaks thanks to him.

Today is the fourth day of the photo shoot; tomorrow will be the last session. That means that I'll be going home after tomorrow; I'm feeling excited and nervous about it. Hm? The dresses I'm modelling today are so cute! Out of all these dresses, this green and yellow flower printed one is the cutest. Ai would definitely think so too. I want to see him already…I miss him. I think I'm ready to go home.

I put on the first dress and step out of the dressing room. Lately, I've been hearing unpleasant things from the other models. The things they say aren't true so I don't really get affected but today, they're saying things that are truly upsetting.

"Hey, you've noticed that Yamashita-san has been getting close to our photographer?"  
"Now that you mention it, they do seem close."  
"Eh? Really? Have they met before?"  
"They didn't seem to know each other at first."  
"They're always eating together and they seem so friendly with one another. Kind of fishy if you ask me."

I ignore the things they say as usual. I know some of them intentionally talk louder when I'm around so that other people and I myself could hear them. Seriously though, what's up with them? Women really are scary; I'd say fellow females can be scarier than men.

As I walk going to the makeup station, I pass by a group of models chatting with one another. The things they were saying made my feet stop.

"Maybe she's dating Makoto-kun?"  
"What? No way! I'm definitely sure that Makoto is single!"  
"I've been eyeing on him, I'd be definitely disappointed if he's going out with Yamashita-san."  
"Maybe she's just using him?"  
"Isn't she engaged?"  
"Oh yeah! She's engaged to that idol from Quartet Night, right?"  
"She's engaged to Mikaze Ai."  
"Eh?! Since when?! How did she catch a guy like him?"  
"Who knows? She's a sly one if you ask me."

Ugh. The things they say are annoying. I should go on and mind my own busine—

"Wait, if she's going out with Makoto or at least getting close to him, doesn't that mean she's two timing?"  
"Oh! I guess you're right!"  
"So she's two timing? What an evil woman!"  
"I guess having Mikaze-kun wasn't enough for her."  
"How disgusting."

…Two timing? Wha…What the?! I would never—!

"I guess she's the unfaithful type."

Something inside of me snapped when I heard that. Unfaithful?! I would never ever think of cheating on Ai! Never! How could they accuse me of such a thing! They're going too far!

I clench my hands ever so tightly and I can feel my nails piercing my palms. My blood is boiling inside of me like never before. I was about to turn around and snap but someone else beat me to it.

"What the hell are you tramps saying over there?!"

The models got shocked at Yuu-san who suddenly appeared and spoke so sharply.

"M-Makoto-san! U-Uhhm what are you talking about?" One of the models said in a pleasant tone.

"Don't play dumb with me! You lot were talking loud enough to be heard from where I was standing!"

The models worriedly look at each other.

"That's some serious crap you're all saying. Do you girls even know the weight of the words you're all saying?! She and I are just friends! Kaori isn't two timing her fiance! She's not that kind of woman! You have no idea just how much she loves her fiance!"

One of the models gets annoyed and speaks, "Friends? You two seem too close to be friends. It's like you've both known each other for quite some time already!"

I then say, "That's because we've worked together before! When I was still studying at Saotome Academy, they gave me a modelling job as an experience and that's when I met Yuu-san. We were in good terms since then. There really is nothing between us. We're really just friends."

"You little girls should have done your assignments first instead of making up such horrible gossips! You all apologize to her right now! You hear me?!" Yuu-san seems to be really angry.

I'm starting to get scared of him; he looks really grim. The models that were bad mouthing me are scared of him too. I'm starting to worry that he might do something to them out of anger.

Out of concern to what might happen, I pull his sleeve and say, "Yuu-san, just leave them be. It's ok—"

He turns to may and says sternly, "Kaori, what they were saying wasn't something you should take lightly or ignore; they need to understand that and take responsibility! I can't forgive them if they cause any trouble between you and your fiance!"

The models start apologizing to me and Yuu-san; I forgive them and just told them not to do such a thing to anyone ever again or else things might be worse next time. Yuu-san on the other hand didn't say anything to them and just looked at them sternly; I don't know if that means he forgives them or not but at least he's starting to calm down.

After the women left, Yuu-san looks at me with an annoyed expression. "You're too kind and too passive. You should have told them off right from the beginning or told me that they were talking about you like that." He looks away. "I'm going to go and cool my head before shooting begins."

He then walks out of the studio.

His words…Ai once said the same thing; they're both right especially about me being too passive. I should have done or said something. Why am I such an idiot and such a coward?

Yuu-san returned just in time for the photo shoot to start and thus everyone threw themselves to work. He was back to his usual self when he started working; I'm relieved and so are the other models. Work went smoothly today so we were able to finish a little earlier than the usual time. After changing back to my normal clothes, I went to Yuu-san.

"Yuu-san, thank you for helping me earlier and I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

He pats my head. "It's alright."

He then pinches and pulls my cheek all of a sudden.

"Next time don't let people get away with such things, okay? If you don't have the intention or guts to stop them yourself at least ask help from a friend! Got it?"

"Yesh! Pweas let go of my cheek!"

He releases my cheek and I could feel some pain as I rub it. That was unnecessary!

"Now as thanks, go with me to the cafe to eat! I'm starving!"

"Fine but I'm not treating you."

"What? Why?!"

"You just said to join you to eat. You didn't say that I should treat you."

"That's…sigh."

Yuu-san looks defeated as we leave the studio.

* * *

"Hey, are you sure this is the right place?"

"According to Rei-chan's directions, this should be their apartment."

"Alright. Here we go."

*ding dong ding dong*

"Hello, Ai-chan!"

"What's up, Ai-senpai!"

"Natsuki, Syo, what are you two doing here?"

"Are you busy at the moment, Ai-senpai?"

"Not really."

"That's perfect then!"

Syo enters the apartment and starts pushing me.

"Go on and get changed, Ai-senpai! Hurry!"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Ai-chan, we got an extra ticket to Hyuuga-sensei's movie so we thought of asking you to come with us."

"C'mon, go, go, go! It would be a waster if we don't make it on time to the theater!"

"Fine. Stop pushing me."

"Huh? Is Kaori-chan not home?" Natsuki asks as he looks around.

"…She's not home at the moment."

I head upstairs to the bedroom to change. I'm not in the mood to go out but I'm sure that those two will not give up; I'll end up going with them either way. Perhaps it would be good for me to take a break from worrying. Maybe Kaori will be home when I come back…

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Syo-chan, you shouldn't rush Ai-chan so much. It isn't polite!"

"Sorry about that! I'm just too excited to see the movie! I heard that the action scenes are really good! I can't wait to see them!"

I lock the apartment door and went with the two to see the movie. Sigh. I find myself getting dragged along by my two juniors.

"Wha! The place is packed with people!"

"Wow. Hyuuga-sensei really has a lot of fans, doesn't he Syo-chan?"

"Of course he does! He's awesome! Now let's get in line!"

"It's the third day of showing and there are still a lot of people who want to watch; amazing." Natsuki says.

"That's Hyuuga-sensei for you!"

Syo and Natsuki went ahead of me; of course I didn't have much of a choice and followed them. It's quite funny how there are a lot of people around me but it's as if I can't hear any of them talking. I'm too tense; I need to relax and clear my mind. If I think too much, I might just—

While I was lost in my thoughts, I notice a woman who looks familiar lined up ahead of us. She looks like Kaori from behind. It could be her. I hope it's her.

"Eh? Ai-chan? Where are you going?"

"What's up with Ai-senpai?"

I walk over to the woman and grab her arm. "Kaori?"

"Wha?!" the woman turns around in surprise. She's not Kaori…

"I'm sorry; it seems I mistook you for someone else." I release her arm and return to Syo and Natsuki.

"Ai-senpai, what was that about?"

"I thought she was Kaori but I made a mistake."

"Why would Kaori-chan be here?" Natsuki asks.

"I…don't know." I look down at the ground as I wonder why I would think that Kaori would be here. She's doesn't watch at the theater house often and if she wants to, she would always ask me to go with her and she would prefer to watch a horror movie.

Syo and Natsuki look at each other.

"Ai-senpai, it's okay if you don't want to or feel like watching the movie. We can go somewhere else and do something else."

I look at Syo. "Weren't you excited to see this movie?"

"Actually…I've already seen it during the first showing day. We didn't buy these tickets; it was Reiji-senpai who bought them. He gave them to me and Natsuki and asked us to take you along. He told us to try and cheer you up."

"I see…"

"Um, Ai-chan, did something happen? Rei-chan didn't say anything to us when he suddenly gave us the tickets."

"It's nothing."

A worried expression appears on Syo and Natsuki's faces. Kaori had the same expression every time I said that I was fine when she asked if I was alright; the only difference between these two and her was that she would try her best to keep a smile on her face.

I sigh. "If we go to a less crowded place, I think I'd be willing to talk."

Syo and Natsuki immediately nod and we go off to a more quiet area where I decide to tell them what happened.

"So that's what happened! Geez! You definitely lost your temper, Ai-senpai! No wonder Kaori suddenly left!"

"Syo-chan, I don't think saying that would be helpful. They both were just tired and stressed on that day. You don't need to blame either of them."

"He's right, Natsuki. Kaori didn't deserve that kind of behavior from me. Even if I was tired and stressed, she was in the same state; I should have had more control of myself. She was right too that I barely confide in her; I shut myself during the times I was troubled. I should have talked to her instead of pushing her away."

"Ai-chan…"

"You better apologize to her and talk to her as soon as you find her or when she returns home! You two need to patch up!" Syo says.

"Yes."

"Sigh. Looks like there's nothing we can do to help, Natsuki. It's something the two of them should fix."

"Yeah but we'll be right here if Ai-chan needs any help so please rely on us if ever."

"Thank you, Natsuki, Syo."

"Whoa! Ai-senpai thanked us! That's a rare occasion!"

"Why don't we go and find a place to eat to celebrate?" Natsuki suggests to Syo.

"We can also go around and see whatever there is to see! I haven't been to this part of town before. Off we go on a little adventure! Don't get left behind, Ai-senpai; it would be a problem if you get lost too."

"Let's go, Ai-chan! You need to relax and put away the heavy feelings first so that when Kaori-chan appears or returns home, you'll be ready to talk to her properly."

I nod and follow them down the calm streets of this quiet area of the city. Kaori would enjoy this place; it's quiet, calm, and not too crowded. I'll take her here on our next day off and see her smile again.

We continue to walk thru the streets; this place has a lot of alleys and turns.

"Syo-chan, I think we've been on this area already. Are we lost?"

"We're not lost! You must be imagining it! Alright…uh…now let's go this way."

"We've passed thru there thrice already." I say.

"What?! Really?! Uh, then let's go this way."

"Syo-chan, that's the street with the stuff toy and candy shop we passed by a while ago."

"Then let's go thru here!"

A nice mix of fragrances in the air welcomes us as we walk thru the street that we chose.

"Syo-chan! This street smells really good! It's filled with cafes and restaurants! Oh! There's even a bakery over there! Wha! Look at those desserts over there! They're so cute!"

"Look! This place even has a cafe that specializes in karaage! Are we in food heaven?! This place is just awesome! Which shop should we try first?!"

"I can't make up my mind! There's just too much to choose from! This street seems to stretch out till the other end of this place; there must be more if we continue to walk!"

"Let's continue walking then! C'mon, Natsuki, Ai-senpai!"

"This is interesting." All of the establishments are food related. They have practically everything you could think of—from the most common and cheap food to the strangest and expensive kinds; desserts, chocolates, cakes, rice meals, vegetarian, vegan, juices, alcohol, western, Japanese, European, this place really has everything in my opinion.

Syo and Natsuki continue to walk ahead and as usual, I follow them a few steps behind. They're acting like little children as they look around. I feel like I've suddenly obtained two younger siblings.

"Wha! Syo-chan, don't suddenly stop like that! I almost bumped into you."

Syo didn't say anything.

"Syo-chan?"

"Hey, isn't that Kaori?" he points at the outdoor eating area of a cafe.

Natsuki and I look at where he was pointing and there, sitting at one of the tables, was Kaori.

"It is Kaori-chan! Eh?"

A tall man approaches and sits down at her table. They start talking and laughing; they seem to be on good terms.

"Who's that guy? I've never seen him before." Syo asks.

Without hesitation, my feet move towards her.

"Ai-senpai! W-Wait!"

"This doesn't look good, Syo-chan!" Natsuki says.

"It definitely isn't! Look at him!"

"We have to calm him down! He might do something!" Natsuki catches up to Ai with Syo following him behind.

At first, I was fixated on Kaori but my attention turned to the man she's with. As I got nearer and nearer, my blood started to rise in temperature within me.

She hasn't been home for days and while I was worrying about her each and every day, every second, was she with this man the whole time?

I feel a heavy weight on my chest when an unpleasant accusation entered my head.

…I know that Kaori wouldn't cheat on me; I trust her and I really know that she won't be able to do that. However, I just can't help but feel so terrible and easy at the moment. I don't know what is more painful, was it the time I got angry at her, the times when I arrived at home only to see that she's not there, seeing her with this man whom I don't know, or is it the fact that I actually thought for a moment that she had cheated or forgotten about me? I feel extremely…horrible.

* * *

"Hm? Kaori-chan, isn't that your fiance?"

I turn around to look at where Yuu-san was pointing.

"A-Ai?!"

"So it really is him? I told you he'd want to see you. Just look at him coming over so fas—"

I got surprised when Ai suddenly grabs Yuu-san by the collar.

"Ai-senpai!"

After hearing a familiar voice, I look behind me and see Syo and Natsuki. They're here too?

Syo gets behind Ai and grabs him. "H-Hold on! Cool down, Ai-senpai! Cool down! Let go of him!"

Natsuki tries to loosen Ai's grip on Yuu-san. "Let's calm down for a bit, okay? Fighting is not good!"

"Ai, please let go of Yuu-san! Don't hurt him!" I pleaded.

He releases Yuu-san but becomes silent while glaring at him.

Syo then asks, "Kaori, who is this man?"

"He's a friend of mine. His name is Makoto Yuu. He's the photographer of the modelling job I'm doing at the moment. He and I worked together before when we were still in the academy; I modeled with him for a men's magazine as Kaoru."

Yuu-san then realizes, "Ah! Yes! That's true! And please do not misunderstand! Kaori-chan and I are only friends! We finished work early today so I asked her to eat with me and that's all! Please don't get any weird ideas!"

Did Ai think that I…

I look at Natsuki and Syo; they feel relieved after hearing what Yuu-san said. So they too thought that I was with Yuu-san? Did they actually think that I could cheat on Ai? Did Ai think so too? That's just…

Suddenly, Ai takes my hand and pulls me away with him.

"And there he goes." Syo remarks.

Yuu-san chuckles making Syo and Natsuki look at him. "He loves Kaori a lot, doesn't he?"

"Ai-chan really does!" Natsuki says confidently.

"It's only Kaori that makes him do the things you'd thought he'd never do." Syo says.

"I see. They're quite similar, those two." Yuu-san says. "Everything will be fine as long as they talk properly. But man, I thought he was going to hurt me for sure!"

"We thought so too." Syo lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"Why don't you two join me for a meal? It would be lonely to eat and I'd like to get to know Kaori-chan's friends too!"

Syo and Natsuki look at each other.

"Okay. Sure, why not? Right Syo-chan?"

"It's not like we have better things to do. Are you a regular here?"

"Yup."

"Then what should I order? What's their specialty?"

* * *

Ai called for a taxi and we both got in; he ended up bringing me back home at the apartment. I felt a little uncomfortable the whole time because he barely spoke at all and didn't look at me even once. The only thing that was keeping me feel a little at ease was his hand that never released mine from the time he took me away until we reached the apartment.

He unlocks the door and we quietly went inside. As soon as he closes the door, he hugs me tightly without a word. I didn't know how to react to his hug.

"…I-I'm home."

He releases me and finally looks at me for the first time. His expression was a mix of relief and sadness. He gently kisses my forehead, my cheek, and then the side of my neck before he gives me a kiss on my lips.

"Welcome back…I missed you and worried about you so much."

I hug him after hearing him say those words with such a tender voice.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry, Ai. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well, Kaori. I acted cold towards you, I raised my voice at you, I pushed you away, and got angry at you for no valid reason; I even said some unpleasant things to you…I'm really sorry."

I hug Ai tighter as I feel my heart ache a little.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Ai. I also said some unpleasant things to you and I acted selfishly—"

"Don't give me that. I was at fault, not you."

"No Ai, we both were. I think that we both just lost it because of stress and fatigue."

"Yeah."

He wraps his arms around me again and the warmth that I missed starts to spread all throughout my body; it feels so calming.

"Um…Ai, I just wanted to know if you thought that I was…um, when you saw me with Yuu-san, did you think that I was cheating on you or something like that? That was the impression I got from you, Syo, and Natsuki. Please answer me honestly; I want to know."

He releases me and then looks at me. "I…did." He averts his eyes in guilt.

"I see…" I look down in disappointment.

"I just couldn't help it when I suddenly saw you with that man happily talking and being comfortable. Kaori, I believe in you but as your lover, I just couldn't control my feelings after not seeing you for days and worrying about you. Believe me when I say that I have faith in you; I believe in you. However, it may seem otherwise at times due to certain circumstances and situations but please remember that deep down inside, I have faith in you just as much as you have faith in me."

"Okay…but I still felt hurt." I say childishly.

He chuckles. "Okay. I'm sorry. Please forgive this little spoiled and jealous lover of yours." He kisses me.

"…Fine…You're forgiven."

"Yay." He says teasingly.

"You had me scared though when you suddenly grabbed his collar; I was afraid that you two would end up hurting each other. It has been a long while since the last time you acted like that and back then, it didn't quite end well."

"Yeah…I guess I'm just overprotective and possessive when it comes to you." He nuzzles his cheek against mine; it's adorable. "I think it's only natural that I don't want anyone else to take the person I love away from me. Even if they just want to befriend you, I would still feel some amount of jealousy and insecurity because I only want you to have eyes for me; I want to be the only one that occupies you."

"Ai, I would never leave your side. I may have left the house for some days but it didn't mean that I wanted to leave you; I just needed some time to calm down because I wanted to face you with a calm mind so that I won't be able to get angry at you again like before. I really wanted to return home and see you but I wanted to make sure that I was in good condition to do so because I don't like it when I hurt you; it hurts me too. I'll always be yours and only yours, Ai. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I should be more aware of the things and people around me and I should be more outspoken about things. I'm sorry that I'm too passive. I'll try to change. I may not change right away but I will slowly and surely will."

"You're not the only one. I too have deficiencies towards you; I know that. I will need to change in some aspects. We both have things that we don't understand or know how to handle so let's just continue to put more effort into improving ourselves. We'll surely change for the better…together."

"Ai…"

"But please don't change too much though; I love you as you are now so a drastic change may give me a shock."

I chuckle at his last minute comment. "Oh Ai!"

He smiles upon seeing me smile.

"We should stop apologizing to each other now; I believe that we've settled things. Now let your future husband spoil you for the rest of the day as a way to make it up to you and celebrate your return."

"Eh? There's no need for that—H-Hey!" **  
**  
He suddenly carries me off the ground. I put my arms around him by instinct; I might fall.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"But this is more like a reward for you! That's unfair, Ai!"

He chuckles.

"I love you." He tells me with an earnest smile.

"I love you too."

He carries me over to the sofa and finally puts me down.

"Kaori, where did you stay for the past few days? I couldn't find you; I visited your house here in Tokyo but you weren't there. I went and checked at the agency's dormitory but you weren't there either. Did you stay at a hotel?"

"Actually, I was staying at Haruka's dorm room back at the agency. Um…I told her not to tell anybody that I was staying with her so no one else really knew I was there. I also leave the dorm early in the morning and go back a bit late at night so that I wouldn't be spotted."

"So you really were at the dorm?" he sighs. "Don't ever do that again. I don't think this will ever happen again but just in case, stay at a hotel next time!"

"Huh?"

He pushes me down on the sofa. I look up at him in uneasiness.

"Kaori, you just told me that you go around by yourself. What if something happened to you? What if you got into an accident or got attacked or got kidnapped? No one would have been there to see you or even help you. Taking into account that majority of the population of the people back at the dorm and agency are male just adds more concern. Even if you tell me that the population of females has increased there, you're still part of the minority and even if some of those men are our friends, you just wouldn't know what would or could happen."

Oh. He was concerned; he's always concerned about me. Always. There are times when I feel that he worries too much but his worries somehow just remind me of how much he cares and thinks about me; to know that makes me happy inside.

I end up smiling at him as he tells me his concerns.

"Kaori, I'm serious abo—"

I couldn't keep myself still from his adorable concerned behavior. I reach out for his face and lean a little closer to him just enough to reach him on top of me and to kiss him.

When I pulled away, I was surprised to see him turn so red; that was the first time I've seen him so flustered from a kiss. Suddenly seeing him get embarrassed like that makes me feel embarrassed too.

"That's was…cunning of you, Kaori."

"I...umm…sorry…" I cover my face in embarrassment and turn to my side as I lay on the sofa hoping it would just eat me away. I let out a whimpering cry as I played back in my head what I had just done.

"…This is why I can't leave you alone; I really can't. But it's not like it's as safe with me either if you continue to provoke me like that."

And with that, the storm has calmed down. The ripples disappear from the water and a clear reflection appears…well maybe it's not as clear and calm yet.

"Ah! Wait! Stop..! Ai!"

"It's your fault. I'm just getting back at you."

"Wha!"


	92. Chapter 92: A Sick Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for not updating when I promised to (;u;) I ended up writing from the ending and then backwards so...yeah...hahaha (^_^;)

* * *

 **Chapter 92: A Sick Little Angel  
**  
"Hnnn…"

I slowly open my eyes as the morning light passes thru the curtains of our room.

I yawn as I sit up on the bed. "Good morning, Ai…?" Eh?

I'm surprised to wake up and see that Ai isn't on the bed. Did he wake up early today? He was working until late night yesterday and when he arrived home, he had to finish some lyrics and other things for work; I ended up sleeping ahead of him so I hope he was able to get some sleep last night.

I change out of my pajamas and I head down to the kitchen; if Ai hasn't made breakfast yet, I'll have to cook up something.

To my surprise, I didn't find Ai in the living room area and kitchen. I then notice from beneath the work room door that the lights were on inside. Don't tell me he's still working until now?! That's insane! I-I'm not exactly in the right position to say that since I'm also a workaholic...but!

I quickly open the door.

"Ai?!" my voice comes out full of concern.

On the floor, I see him lying down on his right side with papers surrounding him. I head over to his side immediately to check up on him.

"Ai?" I gently turn him over a little.

He's asleep but his breathing is a bit heavy and he looks pale. I touch his forehead and discover that he's caught a fever; he's sick.

"Ai, wake up. Please wake up." I shake him a little.

His eyes open slowly; he doesn't look so good.

"Kaori?" he slowly sits up. As he gets up, he holds his head and a pained expression forms on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I must have just gotten up a little too fast."

You've got to be kidding me; you were getting up quite slow.

"Ai, you look terrible."

"I'm fine. Perhaps I just didn't sleep well since I ended up sleeping here on the floor while working." He coughs a little. "What time is it? I have to go to the agency to submit something to my manager."

I stare at him as he picks up the papers from the floor. His voice is softer than the usual.

"Kaori, I'll be back home perhaps after four in the afternoon if my work will go smoothly today. If ever I'll be coming home late, I'll message you. If I'll come home as late as last night, you can go ahead and eat dinner ahead of me; feel free to sleep ahead of me as well."

He was coughing as he talked and I noticed that he couldn't focus; he's really in bad shape. I stand up from the floor and take the papers away from his hands. "Ai, I won't allow you to go to work today; you're sick. You should stay home and rest or else you'll just get worse."

"I'm sick? So this is what it means to be sick."

"Uh…Excuse me, What?"

"This would be the first time I've gotten sick since I've become human."

Oh, now that he mentions it, this is the first time he's gotten sick; he's usually healthy.

"Ai, let's get you to bed."

I go by his side and accompany him to our room; he's a little unsteady but he made it. I was a little worried though when we were going up the stairs; he almost tripped a little. I tuck him to bed as soon as we got inside our room.

"Ai, I'll just go and prepare something that you could eat. I'll also call your manager and tell him that you're sick so you can't make it to work. I'll be right back."

"…Okay." He weakly says as he makes himself comfortable on the bed.

"Just call me if you need anything at all, okay?"

I called Ai's manager who in turn said that he'll take care of Ai's schedule and will pick up the work that Ai needed to submit to the agency. Now that that's done, I should make him something to eat while waiting for his manager. At times like this, rice porridge is the best choice; maybe I'll prepare some fruit slices too.

*knock knock*

"Ai, I brought you some food to ea—AH! I'M SORRY!"

I immediately look away and turn around. Lord, I thought I was going to drop the food tray and die of a heart attack.

"…You can turn around now, Kaori. I've finished changing."

"Okay…" I always get flustered when Ai undresses or shows skin. I'm just not used to it…yet. Urk! What more when we're officially married?! I…don't know if I could handle this…Sigh. This is why I don't suggest going swimming.

Ai gets back into bed. It's so cute to watch him slip back into the sheets; he's like a little adorable animal making himself comfortable on a bed. I place the food tray on the bed in front of him since the tray has fold able legs.

"Did your clothes get sweaty?"

"Yeah. Also, those were the clothes I have been wearing since yesterday; they must be dirty so I decided to change."

"Are you feeling a little hot? I could lower the temperature of the air-conditioner for you."

He nods.

"Thank you, Kaori. Aren't you going to eat as well?"

"I'm not yet hungry so I'll eat a little later." I say as I sit on the other side of the bed. "I called your manager; he said to get well soon and to leave everything else to him. He'll pass by a little later to pick up the work you were going to submit to the agency and submit it for you. Since he was coming, I asked him to buy some medicine for you since we don't have any medicine in stock here in the house. I made you some rice porridge and got some fruits since we bought a lot the other day. I put sliced banana, diced melon, and some grapes and berries; look, the apples look like little bunny rabbits and the orange pieces are arranged to look like a flower with a strawberry in the middle."

He chuckles. "It looks like you had fun with the fruits."

"I just thought you'd like them that way; these would make me smile and feel a little better when I was sick."

"They're cute. Could you teach me to make them too?"

"I will, when you're all better. Ai, are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm comfortable enough thanks to you."

He places a hand on the side of my face as he smiles; his hand is both cold and a little warm.

"Eat properly, okay?"

He nods and starts eating.

"Hm? Kaori, where are you going?"

"I just thought of doing some cleaning downstairs. I'll be back."

He grabs my hand before I could stand.

"Oh. Do you need something, Ai?"

"It's just that…you always do the housework; I only get to do them during my days off or when our work schedules are opposite. I don't like it…"

A smile forms on my face. "That's sweet of you."

"Kaori, when we get married, I want to help you more with the housework. I promise I will; I won't let you do everything."

"Ai, you don't have to—"

"I want to. I want to help you around the house and when we have our own children, I want to help with taking care of them; I want to be a husband and a father who's as hands on as you."

"Um…okay." I feel my face getting a little warm. I think that what he said just now was really sweet; not a lot of men would think and say that. Ai is really different.

I decided to clean up later when he falls asleep and to stay by his side for now. Besides, I don't' think he wants me to leave him alone as always. Hehe.

"Kaori, is this how you always feel when you're sick? Do you suffer just like this?"

"Well, generally yes but it still depends on the sickness; sometimes I feel really awful but there are times when I feel like it's almost nothing. I don't like fevers because I take a while to recover from them; it's quite troublesome."

"Is it the same with other people?"

"Perhaps it is; it depends on the person. Some people can handle sicknesses well while some don't. For example, I'm okay with having a cold so I don't really weaken when I have one but when I have a fever, I'm practically powerless. Haha."

"I wish that you'd never get sick ever again. Knowing that this is how you feel when you're sick makes me feel sad; I don't like it when you suffer."

"It's the same for me so get well soon."

"I'll take care of myself more so you should too." He pokes my nose.

I nod at him.

He takes a bite of one of the bunny rabbit apples. "I think I'll recover in no time. I have a cute and caring little angel by my side after all."

*ding dong ding dong*

"That must be your manager. I'll just give him your work and get your medicine; I'll be back. Just take your time eating."

"Okay. Could you tell him I said thank you."

"Sure."

* * *

Kaori leaves the room and I can faintly hear her footsteps down the hall.

Being sick is really troublesome. Not only does it disrupt your schedule and leave you feeling weak, it worries and troubles those around you. I'm thankful though that I got sick here at home. If I had gotten sick at work then it would have been a problem both for me and my manager; Kaori would have been very worried knowing that she could have thought of a worst case scenario if she would receive the news of me collapsing or getting sick over the phone.

She really will be a great wife and a great mother; I really wouldn't mind having her with me for the rest of my life. Having someone who would always stay by your side is not easy to find; some people would not even find such a person during their life time. Kaori isn't the type to leave you whether you are at your best or at your worst. She would be there by your side whether you want her to or not. She'll take care of you whether you want her to or not. She'll do what she can and do her best no matter what. I don't know if other people have noticed it or not but she's strong both in mind and in heart; her actions and words will touch your heart and your mind. That's what I love about her the most; I love her for what she is deep inside.

Hmm…

"For better and for worse, in sickness and in health…"

I chuckle.

"We're not yet married but somehow…it just feels like we already are."

A soft knock hits the door three times before Kaori enters the room.

"I'm back. Your manager says thank you for your hard work and hopes that you get better soon."

I notice that she enters the room with a small paper bag and a basin of water with a small towel; the paper bag is probably the medicine for my fever. She was downstairs for a while; my manager must have talked with her.

"You've finished eating? That was fast for a sick person."

"Perhaps it was because I didn't eat so much last night since I went straight to work."

"Oh yeah. Would you like some more?"

"No, it's okay. I feel quite full."

"Here's your medicine, Ai; please drink it. Since you're done eating, I'll take this away so that you can freely move around the bed."

She takes the food tray off of the bed and brings it downstairs. She returns to the room shortly after.

"Did you drink your medicine?"

I nod.

"That's good to know. Do you need or want anything?" she asks happily.

"You sound happy."

"Well, it's just that this is the first time that I get to take care of you like this; I'm usually the one who gets sick and gets taken care of. I'm happy that I get to take care of you this time; it's nice to be in the care giving side for once."

"What are you saying? You're always taking care of me every single day, Kaori. Sometimes I feel that I'm the one who lacks; I look up to you and aspire to be like you."

"You give me too much credit, Ai."

"I think I need something right now."

"What is it?"

When she turns to face me, I open my arms towards her. "I need a hug from you."

There was a moment of silence before she started to laugh.

"Oh Ai!" she continues to laugh.

I don't get it. I don't see what's funny…

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"You were so cute just now! You also looked like a little child; I couldn't help but laugh!"

"But…I was serious…I wanted a hug."

She stops laughing and looks at me. My arms are still quite open waiting for her to hug me.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you. Really sorry! You just suddenly did something like that so I kind of got surprised."

"…I still want my hug."

She chuckles and finally hugs me.

"Ta-da! A hug! Just like you asked…You really do feel warmer; your fever hasn't gone down yet; I hope it would soon."

"…Can we stay like this for a while? Somehow it makes me feel better and calmer."

"Alright, I wouldn't mind."

She just stays still in my arms. As always, her touch and her voice calms me down in an instant. She feels soft and warm…a kind of warmth significantly different from the one I have from my fever.

I do not know if it is because of my medicine taking effect or because of having Kaori in my arms that I've started to feel sleepy. Unlike a while ago, my breathing has become steadier. My eyes feel heavy and my head is spinning slightly though it's not in pain.

I close my eyes, surrendering to the feeling of drowsiness as I hold the person I cherish the most in my arms.

"Ai?"After some time, I've noticed that his breathing has calmed and he has become quiet. I take a peek at his face and see that he has fallen asleep. His medicine is probably working now; it makes people sleepy.

Slowly and carefully, I move his arms and tuck him properly with the blanket.

"Take it easy and rest well for today, okay?" I whisper to him.

I place a wet towel on his forehead and with another towel, I start wiping his sweat on his neck area and arms; that should make him feel a little more refreshed and cooled.

Hmmm, this would be a good time to go and do some cleaning but somehow just looking at him like this makes me want to stay right here.

I take a chair and hold his hand. "Awww. Look at you, smiling while sleeping. You're having a nice dream, aren't you?" I chuckle.

Ever since we started living together and started sleeping on the same bed, I've noticed that he would usually wake up first before me. There are times when I get to wake up first but it's either I just fall back to sleep or I get up right away for work; Ai would wake up shortly after and would help me cook breakfast at times. The first time I woke up first before he did, I was caught by surprise when I saw him sleeping while smiling; it was a refreshing sight. I tried waking up earlier than him from then on because I wanted to know if he sleeps like that often or it was just a once in a while thing. I tried waking up early for one month and I found out that it happens sometimes, usually when he sleeps while hugging. Since then, I would let him hug me more often when we sleep. If he sleeps ahead of me or he doesn't hug me, I would slip into his arms or hug him before I go to sleep; sometimes he faces the other side so I'd just hug him from behind or stick to his back. Haha.

I wanted to do it because I thought that maybe it would let me see him smile like that again if I would wake up earlier than him on the next day, maybe it would let him have a nice dream during his sleep, and maybe it would let him wake up in a good mood. It makes me feel happy when he's happy so why not, right? Hehe. I'm just glad he doesn't snore or talk in his sleep; I wouldn't be able to sleep properly if he was that type of person.

I continued to watch over him as he slept. Time to time, I would take the towel on his forehead and put it back on after dipping it a little in the water basin. I would also wipe his sweat so that he would feel refreshed. Sometimes, I would hum or sing a little when a melody or song comes to mind.

"Sleep well; I'll be right here when you wake up."

I started getting sleepy after a while and fell asleep by his side, still his hand in mine. Will I be able to wake up before you this time or will you beat me to it again? Oh well, we'll see later. If I sleep like this, will I share the same dream you're having right now? If so, it will be wonderful.

* * *

"Hnn...?"

When I woke up, the sun was still up. Ai is still asleep and his hand is still in mine. Maybe I was asleep for a few hours. I should prepare some food for the both of us. I think it would be nice to have some healthy stew today.

I slowly release his hand. "I'll just go and cook some stew for us to eat, okay?" I say softly.

I head towards the door and turned around when I heard the bed rustle.

"Hnn..." Ai moves a little to his left side.

I go over to him to fix his blanket.

"Kaori..."

Hm? Is he awake now?

He turns to his right side. "...less...vegetables...pleas...e" he says in his sleep.

I can't help but laugh a little. I definitely won't lessen the vegetables, Ai; you need more nutrition. No. No. No.


	93. Chapter 93: A Sea and Sky of Flowers

**Chapter 93: A Sea and Sky of Flowers  
**

"Good morning, Mr. Kisaragi, Ms. Yamashita. It's good to see that you're both looking healthy."

Ms. Katsura, our wedding planner, greets us from the lobby of Marriage Contract and leads us to one of the discussion rooms where they talk with their clients regarding their wedding plans and details. She gives us both a glass of water and sits down on her desk.

"So, have you two finalized your preferences and choices from the files I gave you?"

"Yes, we have."

"That's great to hear! The sooner you two make up your minds, the better! The wedding may be next year but for us wedding planners, that's very near! So, tell me about your decisions; I'd like to know what you two have come up with and address some concerns that may rise. So where do you guys want it to be held?"

"We would like to have the wedding ceremony at Kyoto Botanical Garden and the reception will be at Brighton Hotel." Ai says.

"So you two are definitely going for the garden wedding, hm? That's good news! I think it will be wonderful! The flowers will be wonderful during your wedding day; they'll be in full bloom and colors! Do you have any requests with regards to the arrangement of flowers or with the types?"

"We'd like to leave it to your wedding designers and florists; we would like to be surprised. Our only request would be that the flowers' colors would be joyful and that they would make the place look and feel happy no matter where you'd look."

"Noted! We will have our best designers and florists to do the job! You can count on us, Ms. Yamashita. Oh I forgot to ask, will you two also stay at that hotel?"

"Yes, we will be staying there as well."

"Alright, I will arrange the booking then. For the reception, what will be the food?"

"Well…" I look at Ai with a wry smile.

"We couldn't decide so we were wondering if it would be alright to have a mixture of the cuisines that the hotel offers."

"There's no problem with that, Mr. Kisaragi; that would be fine. Now that we've settled on the venues and catering, I would like to ask what will be the theme or colors you'd be using."

"We've decided to use pastel colors." Ai says.

"Yellow, red, pink, green, orange, purple, and blue; we'd like to have to colors." I say.

"Will you use those colors for the dresses and suits as well?"

"Yes."

"I think that will be good with the venue but to have a little variety between the decorations and attires, we'll play with the decorations a little but do not worry, we will show you illustrated drafts of the decorations before pushing thru with them. We'll also check the colors of the flowers that will bloom so that we could have an idea of the perfect shade of the colors; we'll contact the botanical garden by today or by tomorrow so that we could inform you right away and have the designs of the dresses and suits done."

"Um, we've already had some designs for the dresses in mind as well as the suits."

"Oh! That's good! Let me just call our agent who's in charge of the attires; he'll draw and discuss the designs with you both. I'll be right back."

Ms. Katsura hurriedly exits the room to call on the designer.

"Ms. Katsura is hardworking, isn't she Ai?"

"She definitely is. I'm amazed that she's able to gather all of the information and files by herself."

"Wait, she gathered all those by herself?!" The fifteen thick clear books sent to us at home?!

Ai nods. Soon after, Ms. Katsura enters the office with a man.

"This is Mr. Morinaga; he's our best designer here. Just describe the design and he'll be able to draw it out straight from your mind! I guarantee it."

He sits down on the desk and scatters some papers.

He takes out his pencil and smiles. "Ms. Yamashita, I'd like to start with your wedding dress. Would you please describe to me how it would look like?"

"Okay. Um, I'd like the dress to be A-line dress."

Mr. Morinaga starts sketching a little. "Tell me about the top and the skirt."

"The top would be a halter strap then the skirt would be a flowing and just exact length. I just want a dress that would be elegant and not too fancy."

Mr. Morinaga continues to draw as I speak. "Ms. Yamashita, were you thinking of a dress that looks like this?"

He shows me his sketch and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes! It's just as I imagined! You're amazing, Mr. Morinaga!"

Ms. Katsura and Ai look at the sketch.

"That style will definitely look good on you, Kaori."

"You've got good taste, Ms. Yamashita. Now," she looks at Mr. Morinaga. "Let's add some magic to it."

Mr. Morinaga starts to draw the same exact dress on another sheet of paper. He then faces the drawing to me.

"Ms. Yamashita, I will be giving you some suggestions and it's up to you if you will accept them or not; please feel free to suggest something else or reject some of my ideas. First off, seeing your height, it would be nice if we would overlay the dress with lace from the bodice down to the skirt like this." He sketches his vision of the lace on the dress.

"Oh, that looks very elegant. May I suggest something? How about making the lace at the end of the skirt like this and perhaps have some beads on the lace on the bodice so that it would not be too plain." I borrow an extra pencil and try my best to draw out the image I had in mind.

"Ms. Yamashita, you have a good hand for drawing!"

"Haha. Thank you very much for that complement; I'm not as good as you though!"

"Your idea is very good; let's keep that. Now for the strap, do you want it to be a hook lock or the type that you tie into a knot to lock?"

"Hmm…I think I'll go with the style where I have to tie it into a knot."

"Okay. By the way, what do you have in mind for your veil?"

"I'd like it to be long but not too long; I'll look smaller if the trail is too long."

"Around this length?"

I smile and nod at him.

"Will you go with a small crown or headband to hold the veil?"

"I'd like to ask if I could use this."

I open my bag and place the item on the desk; it's the cyan flower shaped clip that Aine gave me years ago.

Mr. Morinaga picks it up and examines it. "This is a beautiful piece; we can definitely use it. Will you have your hair down?"

I nod.

"Then, we can do this." he starts sketching on a blank paper. "Your hair will be down with some soft curls at the ends. We'll take some parts of your hair and braid them across the back. We'll then scatter some small flower clips of the same color on the braids. This clip of yours will then be attached onto a headband which we'll adorn with some diamond stones and flower stones of the same color. Don't worry about your hair clip; we will not attach it to the headband permanently so that you can take it out. The headband piece will then be attached with the veil like this. Do you like it?"

"I like it very much! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, my dear lady. Now, for this part of the skirt, would you like…"

I continued to discuss my dress with him. Every detail was carefully and thoughtfully taken care of. Mr. Morinaga is not only very skillful in drawing but in designing as well! He wouldn't put anything you'd dislike and would ask your opinion with all honesty and concern. In the end, he helped me visualize my dream wedding dress; he even helped me with deciding on the shoes.

"Now that your dress is settled, we can now proceed with Mr. Kisaragi's suit." Ms. Katsura says.

"So Mr. Kisaragi, how do you picture your suit?"

"I would like it to be similar to the one I wore in the wedding fair; that suit was very comfortable and the style was good."

"I see." Mr. Morinaga starts drawing. "I'm happy to know that you like that suit design; I was the one who designed it! But since it's your wedding, let's personalize some of its designs and change some of its parts. Let's turn it into something that's yours."

Mr. Morinaga and Ai continue to discuss about the suit. It was a little funny because Ai was being asked so many questions about the design; he wasn't prepared for such questions because he just wanted to wear the suit he wore at the fair. It's nice though that he was able to put his personal touch to his suit.

"How will you be styling your hair, Mr. Kisaragi?"

"I was thinking that perhaps I should not tie my hair; I'll just trim its length some time before the wedding so that it would be the same as its length now. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm..."

Mr. Morinaga looks at Ai for a while.

"Maybe we could make your hairstyle complement with your wife to be? That would be quite cute. Like on this side of your hair, the one you tie to the back, we could braid it and lessen a little the hair that is on your face over here; we could clip them back or make small braids out of them and then clip or tie them back."

"I think I'll go with with that."

"Now that that's settled, what will the dresses and suits of the ushers be like?"

"For the women, I think it would be nice if their dresses are white with color dyed or tinted at the ends of their dresses' skirts. "

"Oh! That's a beautiful idea! Will the dresses be A-line types as well? The top will be off-shoulder?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Wonderful!"

Mr. Morinaga quickly draws the dress design and to my surprise, he was able to draw the dress that was in my head once more. He then turns to Ai to ask him about the suits of the male ushers.

"I was thinking that perhaps they would wear white suits and then their inside shirts would be a different color per person."

"Something like this?"

"Yes."

"Not bad, Mr. Kisaragi! They will definitely complement with their partnered escorts. We'll leave the color choice to them?"

"Yes. Also, regarding the suits, perhaps we should add something like this."

"Ah! I see what you're thinking! That's a splendid idea. Then over here…"

Mr. Morinaga and Ai have decided to put some details on the suits so that it won't be too plain compared to the female ushers' dresses. We've discussed before that both the women and men should stand out on their own; everyone should be able to shine.

Ms. Katsura suddenly asks seriously, "I'd like to address a certain concern I've had since you two gave me the list of wedding ushers. The person named Tsukimiya Ringo, will he be wearing a dress or a suit for the wedding?"

Ai and I laugh.

"We've asked him about it and he said that he'll be wearing a suit; he'll be himself on our wedding day." Ai says.

"I wanted to see him in a dress though." I say.

"But Kaori, he's always wearing one when we go to visit him anyway."

I laugh.

"Alright. So all in all that it will be one wedding dress, four dresses, one suit for the groom, and thirteen suits."

"That's correct." Ai says.

Mr. Morinaga takes note of this and leaves the room after we thanked him.

Ms. Katsura then gives me and Ai a paper with names. "Could you two please check over the names of the guests one last time?"

Let's see—My best friend, Yui, my sister-in-law, Chisako, my older brother, Keima, mama, papa, Kuro, Takahiro, the Professor, Haruka, Tomochan, Tsukimiya-sensei, Hyuuga-sensei, Saotome-sensei, Quartet Night, Starish, Yu-san, Manager-san, Naoto-san, some close friends from Kyoto and also some from Tokyo...Eh? Obi and Tabi are also on the list?

I chuckle. Ai must have requested that.

"The list is correct and complete; that will be everyone who will be coming to the wedding." Ai gives back his copy and so do I in agreement.

"Even the list of media?" Ms. Katsura asks.

"Yes, only Wedding Contract and Shining Agency will be allowed at the wedding."

"Okay. Have you two been notified that we, Marriage Contract, will not only write articles but will also show your wedding on television?"

"If I remember correctly, Shining Agency will also do the same."

"That's right."

"As long as we'd get the discounts and additional bonuses you've promised and the provisions and rules we've agreed upon are going to be followed in exchange for the media coverage then everything will be fine."

"Yes, of course." Ms. Katsura says happily.

She then gives me and Ai a paper with schedules and lists of places. "These are the venues and dates of your pre-wedding photo shoot. Please go over them as well. We added a few locations to the list you've given us before. When we saw the places in Tokyo and Kyoto, we decided to add some places on the Kyoto side."

"It's okay. We don't mind." Ai says as he reads the paper.

I nod as I read over the list again.

As part of the package that Wedding Contract gave us, we'll have two big albums—one album with shots before the wedding and one album with shots during the wedding. For the pre-wedding album, we'll be going to places that have a value or meaning to both me and Ai. I thought that we'd have pictures in Tokyo only but Ai wanted to have some at Kyoto too; he wanted to have some pictures at my house and at the places I loved and used to go to. He said it wasn't only for the album but as a memory for him; he wants to be able to create new memories on the old places with me. I think we'll spend a lot of time taking pictures at the academy and at the agency dormitory. Maybe we should take a picture with both of us wearing the academy's uniform at the academy grounds; I'd like to see Ai wearing the uniform. Hehe.

"If ever there would be conflicts in the schedule or any problems, feel free to notify me any time and we'll reschedule the sessions."

She looks at her organizer filled with files about me and Ai's wedding.

"Hmm, it seems we've covered everything except for the wedding cake. We had a cake tasting session before, right? Which flavor or flavors did you two decide on? You have the option of choosing three flavors since your wedding cake is three levels; you can have one flavor only if you'd like."

"We'll go with three flavors; one flavor per level. Strawberry shortcake will definitely be for the first level, the base." Ai says. "That's Kaori's favorite and I've come to like it very much as well because of her."

"The second level would be lemon-thyme cake." I say.

"That flavour was very refreshing. It would be perfect for the spring season." Ai says.

"Then what about the third level, my dears?"

"Sakura cake."

Ai and I look at each other at surprise for saying the same thing together.

"The flavors are good choices." Ms. Katsura says after she chuckles. "Now what design would you both want for the cake?"

"I hope that our idea won't be weird." I say.

"We wanted the cake to look like a sea and sky…of flowers." Ai says.

"A sea and sky of flowers? May you elaborate on that further please?"

I take out a piece of paper from my bag and give it to Ms. Katsura.

"I drew the design so that it could help us explain what we were thinking."

Ai points at a part of the drawing. "The first layer, the base, would look like the seashore—sand, seashells, starfish, the edge of the sea. The flower aspect of this layer would be found in the sand. Some of the sand particles would be small flower shaped candy or icing; whatever ingredient or material would be best to use. There would be seashells and starfish as well to add more design."

I then take my turn to point at the drawing. "The upper part of the first layer would be where the sea portion would start and would end here at the bottom section of the second layer; the sky would then start from the upper section of the second layer up to the third layer. The sky is bright at first like day time but as it goes up, it turns to a nice twilight sky at the top. The sparkles or shines on the water of the ocean would be in the shape of small flowers and the stars of the sky would be small flowers as well. From afar, they would look ordinary or just drawings or icing or candy on the cake but when you take a closer look, you'll start to see all the flowers found on the sea and sky portions."

"Sitting at the top of the cake, we don't want it to be a figure of a bride and groom but a star just like this." Ai points at the top of the drawing. "A star that's not too big and not too small either; just big enough to be seen and liked; an ordinary star that simply shines in the sky."

I smile at Ms. Katsura. "The design of the cake may not be matching with the flavors of the cake and the theme of the wedding but it has some meaning for me and Ai."

She studies the cake for a few minutes.

"Mr. Kisaragi, Ms. Yamashita, your cake design…I think it suits your wedding. I was trying to imagine how the wedding would look like and to be honest, I definitely saw a sea and sky of flowers. I will make this cake happen, I promise you both."

Ai and I smile at each other and thank Ms. Katsura.

"Everything is now complete! Thank you for coming and for taking some time to discuss your wedding with me. I will make sure to make your wedding an unforgettable day. I'll just go and compute the expenses at the finance department and give you two a copy of the expenses. I'll also ask for a down payment today. Will that be okay?"

"It's fine." Ai says.

"Alright. Make yourselves comfortable and feel free to ask for assistance or anything from the staff. I'll be right back in a while."

Sigh. I feel quite tired from thinking and talking but I feel happy that the details are settled now; we'll just have to leave everything else to Marriage Contract. This meeting has made the wedding feel closer. I feel excited all of a sudden.

*gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllrrrr*

Just now…was that?

Ai becomes embarrassed and covers half of his face. "…I'm sorry about that. I was getting…hungry."

I start to laugh out loud. That was the first time that I've heard his stomach growl like that! That was unexpected! Come to think of it, we haven't eaten yet; we both thought that the meeting wouldn't last this long.

"Stop laughing…" he says as he pinches my cheek.

I stop after a while and end up smiling instead. He still won't look at me because he's still embarrassed. So cute!

"So where do you want to eat after this, Ai?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, that's a problem. We can't eat if you don't decide."

He takes a quick glance at me and then thinks for a while.

"I want to eat marine jelly."

"Okay but we'll eat a real meal first before the dessert!"

"Let's go somewhere after; we've got the day off. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Hmm…Ah! Is the new horror movie out yet?!"

"We can go check. Let's watch it if it's out. If it's not yet out, we could watch something else or go someplace else."

*ggggggggrrrrrrrrr*

Ai pouts at the sound of his stomach.

"Haha. Maybe we should have a food trip today instead?"

"That's…not a bad idea." Ai says shyly. 


	94. Chapter 94: Fit for You

**Chapter 94: Fit for You**

Ai has an interview today so he left a little early this morning. I'm not surprised that we both have been getting requests for interviews for the past few days since our wedding is just two weeks from now; we've been getting interviewed because of that. Hmm…speaking of the wedding, today's the final dress rehearsal for the gowns and suits; it'll be this afternoon. I hope that Haruka and the others didn't forget about the dress rehearsal and that Tomochan can come. We have to make sure that everyone's attire will fit and make them look good; this is the last chance for any alterations.

I'm home stay today until Ai gets back to pick me up so I thought I could just relax by playing the piano however, as I was getting my music sheets from my bag, I saw a magazine; I took it with me to the work room along with the music sheets.

After playing some wonderful melodies, I couldn't take it anymore and opened the magazine. Lying on my stomach on the floor in the work room, I indulge myself on the magazine where Quartet Night was featured. I bought this magazine from a bookstore on my way home yesterday; I was too tired when I got home so I didn't get to read it. To be honest, I really just wanted to buy the magazine because Ai was on it; I have a habit of buying anything I see that has him in it…it is kind of embarrassing to admit. I'm a self proclaimed number one fan of his.

I chuckle as I turn the page.

Sigh. I just can't help it. Though I have the real Ai in person with me all the time, I just can't help but buy any material he appears in—magazines, photos, posters, photo books, he just looks so good in all of them; even the covers of the CDs of his albums and singles make him look so handsome and cute. Ai's looks should be illegal! He should be arrested for stealing my heart.

I happily take my time looking thru the magazine; I'm like a happy and excited teenager fangirling in her room. Oh, here's the section where they covered Quartet Night; they made them answer some questions and talk about some topics that the readers wanted to know. Wow, the costume manager did a really good job; the casual wear looks great on everyone! This outfit here is so cool and that one looks cute. Hmm, Rei-chan looks a little fat on this one haha. Camus really looks like a count on this one here. Oh! Ranmaru and Ai are together on this page! They both look really cool and handsome!

I stare at Ai's picture where he was sporting a rock and roll look since he's partnered with Ranmaru on this interview's section. I can feel my cheeks getting warm and a smile unconsciously forms on my face. I've never seen Ai look so hot like this before; just look at him on this photo! It's so different from his usual image. Hmm, I wouldn't mind if he'd dress like this from time to time. Awww but he doesn't really have any clothes like these at home so I guess it's not possible.

I chuckle as I imagine him dressing up like this when we go out.

"And what are you happily laughing at over there? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Wha!"

I got surprised when I felt someone hug me from behind as I still lay on the floor.

"You seem to be really happy when I found you here in the work room. What were you looking at?" he hangs his head on my shoulder as he tries to see what I was looking at.

I reflexively close the magazine and tuck it underneath me. "W-Welcome home, Ai!"

"Yeah, I'm home." He kisses my cheek softly. "So what were you looking at just now?"

"Oh, it's just a magazine; nothing special or anything."

"What kind of magazine? You were laughing and you had a really big smile on your face; you were really enjoying yourself."

"R-Really? Haha…Umm…"

He starts reaching for the magazine from underneath my stomach.

"H-Hey wait! Stop that!"

"I want to see what made you smile so much."

"Wait! Wait! That kind of tickles!"

He continues to try to get the magazine while I tried my best to protect it from his hands.

"Ai! Wait! Stop! That tickles! Hey! Ai, stop it! No! Wha!" I wanted to sound serious but I couldn't stop laughing because as he tries to get the magazine, he ends up hitting some ticklish spots of mine.

Alas, he gets his hands on the magazine as I grew weak from laughing. Oh lord, I haven't laughed that much for a long time; I ran out of breath.

"So this is what you were reading?"

"Wha!"

He puts the magazine down on the floor on front of us. He leans on me even more and hugs me in a way to lock my arms so that I couldn't take the magazine away again; I feel like I've turned into a pillow.

"So this is what you were reading." He says as he turns the pages while comfortably resting his head on my shoulder.

"Which section were you reading just now?" he asks playfully.

"Umm…Well…I…Uh…"

He turns a few more pages and finds the section about Quartet Night. He notices that the magazine was opened wider on that section.

"So you were reading this when I came?"

Embarrassed but I didn't want to dig a grave for myself, I nodded.

"Oh, I see." He turns to the next page and sees the section where he's paired up with Ranmaru-san. "I remember this. They made me wear leather like Ranmaru; it was hot in that attire but I had to wear it and endure it. I looked so different from my usual image during the photo shoot for this."

"But you look really handsome in the photos." I said happily.

"You really think so?" he chuckles. "Thanks."

"Well, it is the truth." As I said that, my cheeks turned slightly red.

"So this is what you were smiling at. You looked like a teenager fangirling over her favorite idol. You liked this that much?" He laughs.

He loosens his hug and sets my arms free. I grab the magazine and turn over to face him on top of me. I cover his face with the magazine and say to him, "Yeah, of course I liked it. I bought the magazine on my way home yesterday because you were in it." My voice sounds a bit weird; it must be because I'm embarrassed to tell him that.

He takes the magazine away and leans towards me; his smile makes my heart pick up its beat fast.

"Kaori, you just do the cutest and silliest things. You'll drive me insane one day."

His face grew closer to mine but before his lips could touch me…

*ring ring ring ring*

…his cell phone rings.

"What horrible timing…" he mumbles. He unwillingly gets off of me and sits up on the floor.

When he took his cell phone out of his pocket, he became even more irritated.

"Who's calling, Ai?" I ask as I sit up.

"It's Reiji."

He answers the call but puts it in speaker mode.

"…Hello, Ai-Ai!" Rei-chan says in a loud joyful tone.

"You always have horrible timing."

"Eh? Was I disturbing a lovey-dovey moment? I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart!" he then laughs.

If I were to describe Ai's expression at the moment, he just seems really unhappy. 'Ai is not amused.' Would be a nice caption for it. Haha.

"Hello, Rei-chan."

"Oh? Kaori-chan? Oh! Oh! Oh! Am I on speaker mode? Let me go on speaker mode too so the other two can talk!"

"…What's up, kiddo? How are ya?" Ranmaru happily asks.

"I'm fine! Ai just came home a little while ago. How are you guys?"

"It seems we have lost our way thanks to a certain idiot." Camus says in an annoyed tone.

"H-Hey! I said I'm sorry!"

"Is that why you called?" Ai asks.

Rei-chan lets out a little laugh. "Yeah. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere on the way. I need your help, Ai-Ai!"

"We told him to call you earlier on but he refused to; he kept sayin' that he knew where he was goin' but after goin' thru loops for a while, we made him call ya."

"What street are you on right now?" Ai asks.

Rei-chan and the others continued talking on the phone, trying to find their way to the tailor shop for the dress rehearsals. It was funny listening to the conversation. It was cute watching Ai lose his composure because Rei-chan wouldn't listen to his instructions carefully so they still got lost for a while before finding the right way. Haha.

"Sigh." Ai ends the call.

"Did they arrive at the tailor shop?"

"Yes. Finally. I have never been that stressed from giving directions before. How could they have gotten lost when I gave them such specific instructions?"

I chuckle. "Oh well. At least they found it."

"It's still a little early but maybe we should be on our way to the shop too, Kaori."

"Okay. Will you be changing clothes?"

"No, I'm fine with these."

"Then I'll go prepare."

I was about to leave the work room when Ai called out to me.

"Kaori, wear something comfortable and easy to remove."

"W-What?"

"So that you won't have a hard time changing later at the tailor."

"Oh, o-okay." That threw me off a little; what on earth was I thinking just now?

I went to the bedroom to change while mumbling to myself.

* * *

Hmm…what should I wear? I probably should wear a dress; if I wore a shirt, taking it off and putting it back on would be a hassle especially if the tailor will make some alterations or pin the dress on the spot. This dress is comfortable and easy to take off and wear back on; it's just a zipper at the back. Alright, I'll wear this one with a cardigan. Now to just…

*knock knock knock*

"Kaori? Are you alright? You've been in the room for a while now; we'll be late for the dress rehearsals."

"Sorry! Oh! Please give…me…a little…more time…ah!" Ouch! I stretched a bit too much just now! Stupid zipper! Making me suffer like this is just evil!

I was putting on my dress and well, now I'm struggling to zip myself. Normally, if I can't close the zipper, I would just change whatever I'm wearing and pick something else to wear. I really want to do that right now but I can't! The zipper got stuck halfway thru and now I can't reach it so I can't take this dress off or put it on properly!

I take a deep breath and try to reach out for the zipper that's stuck at the middle of my back; it's so hard to reach! As I try to reach for the zipper, I accidentally hit my knee on the corner of the side table.

"Ouch!" the table bumps the wall behind it and some of the things on top of it falls to the floor; it's a good thing I caught the lamp!

"Kaori? What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

"I'm coming in."

"W-Wait!" My dress isn't properly on yet! I hold the front of my dress to cover myself as I see Ai enter the room.

His eyes widened as soon as he saw my state; he quickly averts his eyes in embarrassment. "…I'm sorry. Why aren't you dressed yet?" he asks shyly.

"The zipper got stuck while I was putting the dress on. Now I can't reach it and move it to close the dress; since the zipper is stuck, I can't take the dress off either." I said shyly.

"You've been like this the whole time? You should have asked me to help you."

"Y-Yeah…Um, could you?"

"…Sure."

I shyly go towards Ai and turn my back to him; I hold my hair to the side so that it wouldn't get caught in the zipper. He tries to zip it up but it wouldn't move; he tries to zip it down but it wouldn't move that way either.

"The zipper really is stuck."

"Oh no, what should we do?"

"I'll try to force it a little, okay?"

"Okay."

He starts to forcefully pull the zipper up. I hope that the zipper doesn't break or else—!

*zzzzzziiiiiip*

Eh?

"There we go; I was able to close it. I was afraid the zipper might break if I forced it too much; I'm relieved it moved."

"Thank you, Ai." I say happily.

"Yeah…let's go already."

"O-Okay, we should." I hurriedly wear a cardigan and take my bag. My cheeks feel a little hot…

Ai holds my hand as we walk towards the train station. It's kind of funny because his ears are kind of red; is he still embarrassed about the zipper thing? It's kind of cute but recalling how I looked like when he suddenly went inside the room makes me feel embarrassed too; I hope that's not what he's thinking of.

If I ever enter the bedroom while Ai was changing, I…

My imagination starts to put some really…umm…'amusing' things in my head. I'm so amused that my heart starts beating faster and faster.

Oh lord…what more if I enter the bathroom while he's bathing?!

Oh good lord…what more on our honeymoon…

"…Ai"

"…Yes?"

"Can we pass by a convenience store?"

"What for?"

"I need water. Badly."

"…Okay. I think I'll need a bottle too."

"The weather today is quite hot."

I'll need two liters if I don't tame my head as soon as possible right now. Hell, I might need to jump into the river if I overheat.

"You're...probably right." he says after looking up at the cloudy sky. We're both silly, aren't we?

* * *

We arrive at the tailor shop after a while and upon entering the shop, I'm surprised to see the guys wearing their suits; they all look good! I can't believe that Quartet Night and Starish came so early just for this; I'm touched. Hehe.

Syo and Natsuki see us and wave at us happily. Rei-chan notices them waving and turns around.

"Hm? Ai-Ai! Kaori-chan! You two have finally arrived!" He says upon seeing us.

"What took you guys so long? Look, we're already suited up and gettin' checked." Ranmaru says as he proudly shows his suit. The man checking his measurements scolds him and tells him to stay still.

"You look great, Ranmaru!"

"Don't I, kiddo? Heh."

"A ruffian like you is not worthy to wear a suit as great as that." Camus says.

Ranmaru gets angry and turns to him. "What did ya say, count?!"

The man measuring Ranmaru slaps his butt and says angrily, "Stop moving or I'll stab you with all these pins right here!"

Ranmaru immediately stands straight and still. "Y-Yes, sir!"

Camus smiles at his demise.

"Kaori!" two voices said in unison. The next thing I knew was Haruka and Tomochan hugging me.

"Haruka! Tomochan! It's been a while! How are you guys?!"

"How are you, you little lovebird?! I've missed you so much! I barely get to see you and Haruka ever since we started working! I still can't believe you're getting married soon! You were a single little lady when I met you and now you're going to be taken away! Huhuhu!" Tomochan says.

"W-Wha! Wait! Tomochan, you're hugging Kaori too tightly! She can't breathe! Ah! H-Hold on, Kaori!" Haruka says in a panic.

H…Help…me. Air…Air! Tomochan hasn't changed!

Ai intervenes and pulls Tomochan off of me. He in turn hugs me from behind. "Hands off if you would."

Everybody laughs.

"Hahaha! That's Ai-senpai for ya!" Syo says.

"A little possessive, isn't he?" Masato chuckles.

"Hmm, getting a play date with the lady is going to be harder after she gets married; how unfortunate. I should play with her one last time before the ceremony happens then!" Ren says.

"I don't think that's a wise thing to do or to say, Jinguji; you're calling for death too early." Tokiya says.

"Ai-chan may be a good angel most of the time but he can be a bad one too!" Natsuki smiles wryly.

"Eeehhh?! Really?!" Cecil asks in surprise.

"Mikaze-senpai is scary when mad. I've witnessed it once and I shiver at the thought. He's not someone you should mess with!" Otoya whispers to Cecil.

"Eh?! So the angel can turn into a demon? How scary…Could he be scarier that Camus…?"

"Umm…Maybe we should keep Ren in a cage just to be sure." Otoya says in worry.

"Kaori-channnnn!"

Tsukimiya-sensei runs towards me and gives me his usual hug.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He asks me.

"Tsukimiya-sensei! It's been ages since I last saw you and as a man! You look great in the suit!"

"Hehehe! Whether man or woman, I'll always look great!" he says in a pose.

Hyuuga-sensei then comes over to us.

"It's a little late but it's better than never—Congratulations to you two. I wish you two the best of luck and I hope you'll be happy with each other."

"Thank you very much, Hyuuga." Ai says with a smile.

"Hm? Kaori-kun must have done some magic on you; your expressions just get softer and more natural each time I see you. She's a keeper for sure so do your best, you hear?"

"I definitely will."

"Kaori-chan, you two are the stars of the wedding but you two came here last!" Rei-chan says as he pokes my cheeks.

Ai then says, "Kaori and I are exactly on time; you and everyone else came earlier than the agreed time. Also, we would have been here earlier only if we didn't have a problem with that zipper."

"Zipper? What are you talking about, Ai-Ai?"

"When Kaori was chang—"

I immediately cover Ai's mouth and a weird sarcastic-like laugh comes out of my mouth. "It's nothing! Nothing, really! Ai and I should start dressing up so that we could finish as soon as possible. I'm going to go and change now so you should too, Ai!"

"Okay. Too bad we can't see you wearing the wedding dress yet! Can't we have a tiny little peek?"

"No can do! It's against the rules." I say.

Rei-chan seems to be curious about my unnatural movements; this made me walk faster towards the women's dressing area.

"Reiji."

"Yes, Ai-Ai?"

"I think you got fatter."

Rei-chan gets shocked and hurt by Ai's words; he turns to stone while keeping his 'joyful' smile on his face.

* * *

"Ms. Yamashita, it's nice to see you again. Shall we put on your wedding dress?"

I start to undress as the female tailor and her assistant take my wedding dress out. They start helping me put on the dress and to fix the veil over me; they also provided the shoes which I can say were very comfortable and will definitely make me survive walking around in heels all day. Haha.

"Now for the final touches…there we go. You can turn around now and face the mirror, Ms. Yamashita."

The moment I saw myself, my eyes watered. I may have worn this dress for a number of times due to the re-sizing and alterations but seeing myself wear the complete thing makes me feel so happy; it's truly beautiful.

"You look wonderful. The size is just right and the details have been fixed; you're ready to walk down the aisle." The tailor says.

"Are you comfortable? Does it feel loose anywhere?" the assistant asks as she writes some notes down on her clipboard.

"I'm very comfortable. This is it; this is the final dress."

The tailor and her assistant smile as they check the dress for one last time. While they were checking the dress, Haruka and Tomochan enter the dressing area.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Whaaa! What was that?!" Otoya asks in surprise.

"I don't know but it came from the women's dressing area." Tokiya says.

All the boys and some of the staff rush over to the women's section. Several staff members are gathered just outside the door; this makes the boys worry a little.

"Excuse me, we heard a loud scream coming from inside. Is everything alright?" Masato asks one of the female staff.

"I'm sorry but we don't know what happened. We rushed over here but the tailor inside won't open the door; we don't know if they're alright inside."

The boys look at each other in worry.

The staff continues to knock at the door but no one answers it. Suddenly, a loud laughter comes from the inside.

"That's sounds like Haruka-chan and Tomochan." Tsukimiya-sensei says.

The laughter and screams continue on and slowly they grew louder and louder as if the source was getting closer to the door.

Suddenly the door swings open with the female tailor pushing Haruka and Tomochan. "You two, please step out for now! I can't check the dress properly if you two will continue to interfere!"

The tailor shuts the door angrily and silence fills the air. Though they were thrown out, Haruka and Tomochan seem happy.

"Are you girls, alright?" Rei-chan asks.

"Oh my gosh, it was beautiful! Beautiful, I tell you!" Tomochan says.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Syo asks.

"Syo-kun, Kaori looks so beautiful in the dress! It was perfect on her!" Haruka says enthusiastically.

Tomochan laughs proudly. "Hehehe. You all have to wait for the big day to see her! How unfortunate! Bwahahaha! It's a feast for your eyes, my darlings!"

"Wha! I'm sure Kaori will look even better when she gets her hair and makeup done! I can't wait to see her! Kyaaa!" Haruka says joyfully.

"Haruka, we must do our best to look good as well!" Tomochan says.

"Yeah! We have to!" Haruka says in return.

"I thought I was goin' to have a heart attack. You two better not make a commotion like that for nothin'. It ain't good for our hearts especially the old man over here." Ranmaru points at Rei-chan.

"Who you calling old?! How could you, Ran-ran!"

"Yamashita must have been splendid in her wedding dress." Camus says as he fixes his tie.

"Tomochan, Haruka-chan, you two need to settle down; you're making Ai-chan feel sad." Natsuki says.

"The weather is a bit down by the groom. He wants to see his lady so badly at the moment, no?" Ren chuckles.

"Don't be under the weather, Mikaze-senpai! You'll get to see it two weeks from now so don't worry!" Otoya says as he starts pushing him back towards the men's section. "For the mean time, you should be concentrating on yourself! Let's get back, okay?"

"A man must not let his woman down. You must be as ready as your bride." Masato says as he walks back with everyone to the men's section.

"The groom can't lose to the bride or to his friends; you have to be the one to shine next to Kaori! You're supposed to be her one and only prince." Cecil says.

"Is it not possible to get married at this moment?" Ai asks innocently.

Everyone laughs as he sulks all the way back to the men's dressing area.

* * *

"Hmm…Ms. Yamashita, it seems that you've gotten slightly thinner; please try to eat a little more. Being too thin isn't beautiful if you ask me; women who diet too much are like walking sticks that could break at any moment." The tailor tells me.

"Oh. I've gotten thinner? It must be because of work; I'll try to gain more then. I also don't like becoming too thin. I agree with you that women who are too thin look like walking sticks; sometimes I wonder if they even eat at all. It's not beauty if you look like you're letting yourself starve or if you're not looking healthy at all."

"One who searches for love must have some for him or herself or else there will be nothing to give." The tailor says with conviction.

I nod at her words.

"Just a little more and we'll be done, Ms. Yamashita." The tailor's assistant says.

"Oka—Ouch!" I flinch at the sudden feeling of pain.

"Oh dear! I'm truly sorry, Ms. Yamashita! I'm very sorry!" the tailor says as she holds a handkerchief on the spot that hurts.

"Please give me a band aid right away!" she tells her assistant who hurriedly carries out the task.

The tailor was taking a pin out from the dress but while she was taking it out, it pricked me; it's an area somewhere on my lower back near the zipper of the dress. Oh great…perhaps I'm cursed by zippers. Haha. Ouch.

"I'm truly sorry, Ms. Yamashita!" the tailor says as she finishes putting some medicine and a band aid on the wound.

"No, it's okay! Please stop apologizing so much; it was an accident. Besides, it's just a little prick by the needle. It will heal by tomorrow so please don't worry; it won't even leave a mark."

The tailor takes a few more pins off of the dress and checks everything for one last time.

"You can take off the dress now, Ms. Yamashita; we're finished."

"Alright. Thank you very much for your hard work. The dress is very beautiful; I'm very happy for your work."

The tailor smiles proudly. "I will make sure that you will look stunning on your wedding day! That I promise you!"

Her assistant and I chuckle.

The wedding dress gets taken away after I took it off.

"Bye-Bye, dress. I'll see you on my wedding day." I thought to myself.

After I dressed, the assistant approaches me.

"Ms. Yamashita, may I ask you some questions? Um...they're personal questions."

"It's alright. What do you want to ask me?"

"Well...are you sure about marrying Mr. Kisaragi? I'm not saying that he's a bad person or anything! It's just that you two seem to be a little young to get married? Um, unless you two just look young and are actually older than I thought."

Ohhh. So she's curious about that. I think that me and Ai are indeed quite young to be married even though we'll be in our early twenties by the time we get married.

"When I was little, I was often told that my way of thinking was mature for my age. People would say that I was like an older person stuck in a younger body." I chuckle. "For me, they were right about that; I noticed it every time I spoke with people of my age. So to answer your question about marrying early, it's probably because I've found someone who is just as mature minded as I am or someone who knows that I'm more than what I seem to be; I've known for years that it's not easy to find someone like that."

She continues to listen to me patiently and attentively.

"You know, I'm sure about marrying him but I can't say that I'm 100% sure. Of course I have some doubt; it's impossible to have no doubt at all about marrying someone—Will he stay loyal to me? Will he be the same person I married after some time has passed? Will he be able to love me until I die? Will our future be prosperous? Those types of questions will always give me some doubt because I don't know the answer. I don't have a sure answer but I will still marry him."

"May I know why?"

"This may sound redundant and ordinary but I'll say it anyway because that's what I know. I'm marrying him because I love him and because I love him, I believe in him as well."

I pause for a while and then looked at her.

"Love has a lot of different meanings and interpretations, doesn't it? For some people, words are enough to express what love is while for some people they think that love is found in the person's actions while for some other people words and actions go together while for some people gifts are love. What is love? Even I'm not sure what that is either or will I even find out the true meaning one day in my life but I do have my own meaning or interpretation for it. Based on my own definition of love, I've come to learn that I love him. My love for him continued to grow; there were times when it wavered but in the end it stayed and kept going. My love continued to the point where I realized something that made me even more comfortable with the idea of getting married to him."

"What did you realize? I want to know. Please tell me."

"You know how some people marry someone because they can picture themselves living with that person?"

She nods.

"I'm not saying it's bad to marry someone that you can live with but I think there's an idea or mentality better and more secure than that."

I look at the engagement ring that's on my finger.

"You marry a person because you can't live without him or her. If you marry someone who is convenient for you, someone who is too comfortable, then you'll learn to take that person for granted. Unlike if you marry someone that you think you can't live without, then you will take that person more seriously, care for them more, love them more, and not take them for granted in your life."

She suddenly takes my hands and say, "Ms. Yamashita, thank you."

"...Eh? Um, for what?"

"You see, my lover has proposed to me and he's been waiting for my reply. I couldn't decide whether to marry him or not. What you said to me just now gave me some enlightenment. It has given me the courage to decide once and for all. Thank you."

"I hope things will go well with you and your loved one then. I'll have you both in my prayers."

"Thank you very much." She smiles brightly. "I must go now since there's still some work left for me to do; thank you once again."

She was going to go but turns around to tell me, "Ms. Yamashita, you and Mr. Kisaragi fit each other. I actually asked him the same question and it's really interesting because his answer was not so far from yours."

"Eh? Really?"

She nods and goes back to work.

"Kaoriii!" Tomochan appears and takes my arm. "I saw the tailor leave the room so that means you're done right? C'mon then! It's been a while since everyone got together so we're all off to eat somewhere! Mikaze-senpai finished already so you're the only left; let's go!"

She pulls me and drags me away; some things just never change. Haha.

"So where are we eating, Tomochan? What did everyone decide on?"

"We're going for hotpot so that we can eat a lot!"

"That's nice! It's been a while since I last ate hotpot."

"The best part is that the boys are treating us so we can eat to our hearts' content!"

"Hmm, I think we should be a little considerate of their pockets."

"Don't worry! I'll hold back...a little."

We laugh on our way back to everyone waiting at the lobby.


	95. Chapter 95: Yes, I Do

**Chapter 95: Yes, I Do**

Time sure can fly by so fast. A year just ended and a new one just started a few months ago.

"Kaori-san, please close your eyes. I'll be applying makeup to your eyes now."

"Oh, okay."

I close my eyes and the makeup artist starts to put on eye shadow on my eye lids. While she's doing my makeup, her co-worker works on my hair and some people from Marriage Contract comes by the room to document all the preparation with photos and videos; they also go around to the other rooms and places to take photos and videos of everyone else. I heard that some of them are already at the botanical garden, taking photos and videos of the set up and small preparations that are left.

Everything feels surreal at the moment; dating him seemed like it was just yesterday. At first, I was just dating Ai and then I started living with him and then he proposed to me and we were just planning for the wedding last year and now I'm going to get married to him. I really am getting married today…

*knock knock*

"So how are you, Ms. Yamashita?"

"Good morning, Ms. Katsura."

She approaches me and upon seeing the progress of my makeup and hair, she smiles.

"You look very beautiful. I'm excited to see you walk down the aisle today; I'm sure Mr. Kisaragi and everyone else will be stunned."

"I'm excited and nervous!"

"Oh dear, there's nothing to be nervous of. Today is an important day for the both of you; you two must enjoy and savor it as much as you can. A day like this will only come once in your life. Everyone will make sure that it will be a day that the two of you will never forget."

"Thank you, Ms. Katsura. Thank you, everyone."

They all smile back as they resume their work.

Some time has passed and they finally finished with my hair and makeup. I didn't know it would take this long; now I understand why it always took so long for the bride to arrive at the wedding venue in the weddings I've attended before especially when I was a kid.

"Wow…" those words left my mouth when I looked at myself at the mirror. My makeup wasn't heavy but not too light either and my hair was just absolutely beautiful. Is this really my reflection? Is that really me? A goofy smile forms on my face as I ponder on those silly questions.

"Ms. Yamashita, let's get you into your dress now. We'll help you get it on as well as your veil."

"Thank you very much."

Once the dress was on, I couldn't help but stare at myself at the mirror with an expression of disbelief.

"Whaaa! Ms. Yamashita! Please stop crying!" my makeup artist quickly goes thru her makeup kit to get the products she needs for retouching my makeup. Her assistant on the other hand quickly gives me some tissues and helps me wipe my tears away with minimal damage to the makeup that's already on my face.

"I'm sorry." I say as I try to stop my tears from flowing any further. "I'm just filled with such mixed emotions that I couldn't contain them. I feel like I'm going to burst into confetti or something."

My makeup artist and her assistant laugh.

"That's alright! It's normal to feel whatever you're feeling right now." The assistant says.

"We've had brides that would cry a river before the ceremony. There were some who couldn't stop crying in time for the ceremony so they walked down the aisle with tears. Haha. I had to do some major retouching after the ceremony before she could go to the reception. Haha." My makeup artist says as she fixes my makeup.

"Really? That's good to hear; so I'm not crazy at the moment then. I'm sane. I'm sane."

They once again laugh at me.

"You're just too happy. A happy little girl." She says.

Her assistant starts putting on the veil over my head while my makeup is still being retouched. The veil is very soft and it follows my movements; it's so pretty especially the headband-like piece where my favorite hair clip is used as one of the decorations.

"There we go. You're ready to go, Ms. Yamashita." My makeup artist says.

"Now I feel like crying just looking at you." The assistant says as she holds some tissues in her hands.

"Ms. Yamashita, you look extremely wonderful!" Ms. Katsura says as she enters the room. "We should have you model for our company's dresses next time!" She looks at me from different angles. "I should tell my cameramen to get shots of you from different angles; you look good wherever I look from."

"How are the others?" I ask all of a sudden.

"No need to worry about them. They're all at the garden already waiting for you, including the groom."

"Oh, then shouldn't we hurry?"

"Ms. Yamashita, calm down. You don't need to hurry, my dear. They just finished preparing earlier than expected and well, the boys are practicing while waiting for the ceremony to start."

"How diligent of them. I hope they don't tire themselves."

"They seem to be full of energy when I passed by the garden before coming here. I would say they keep sounding better and better; you'll definitely have a great performance all throughout your wedding and reception."

"I can't wait to hear them sing! Ai and I were so surprised when they requested to sing for our wedding and reception."

"Your friends love you and Mr. Kisaragi very much; they were very determined to make me allow them to sing for your wedding." She chuckles a little. "I agreed because they already had your permission but also because I thought it would be good business for the live broadcast coverage of your wedding. Haha."

"Haha. Business minded as always." Ms. Katsura is very considerate of her customers not only because she really cares about their wedding but also because she cares about the business aspect.

"I just remembered, some of the guests haven't arrived yet such as Saotome, Tsukimiya, Hyuuga, and your family."

"My family?"

"Yes. They just left their hotel a few minutes ago and are now on their way to the garden. Then for Saotome and the two, they're on their way as well."

*beep beep beep beep*

Ms. Katsura takes out her phone. "Hm? Excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Also, Ms. Nanami and Ms. Shibuya will be accompanying you to the wedding venue since they're staying at a nearby hotel; they'll ride in the bridal car with you."

I nod at Ms. Katsura when one of the staff approaches me.

"Ms. Yamashita, could you please sit down over there? I want to fix your hair and veil a little."

"Oh, sure."

* * *

Ms. Yamashita sure is brimming with beauty; thank goodness that she slept well or else she won't be in top condition for today. According to my subordinates' messages, the preparations at the garden are complete and the guests are almost complete. We'll leave in twenty minutes then; I should notify Ms. Nanami and the driver.

I open a thick folder that I have been holding all this time.

One last overview. There will be two bride's maids—Yui, Kaori's best friend since grade school, and Yamashita Chisako, the wife of Kaori's older brother. Next, there will be two best men—Yamashita Kurosuke and Kotobuki Reiji. The ring bearer is Hijirikawa Masato. The flower girls are Nanami Haruka and Shibuya Tomochika. The flower boys…requested by Tsukimiya…are Tsukimiya Ringo, Hyuuga Ryuuya, Obi, and Tabi…this would be the first time I've had flower boys and dogs in charge of flower throwing or in this case, showing; not a bad idea but it's a little weird as it is the first time for something like this to happen. Ms. Yamashita and Mr. Kisaragi will surely be surprised about this.

Hmm. After making some calls, I should proceed to the wedding venue.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Kisaragi! The wedding venue is this way."

I follow the young man who works for Marriage Contract. He leads me to an area somewhere at the inner back portion of the garden where I'm taken by surprise—the wedding venue looks wonderful. Everything is organized well and though I've seen the layout of the place and pictures of the designs, having them on front of me right now is just amazing.

"Good morning, Ai-senpai!" Syo says.

"Ai-chan! Good morning! You look great!" Natsuki says as he comes to hug me.

"Look at you! You're looking fine and dandy, Ai-Ai!" Reiji says as he puts an arm over me.

"You're all here early. Were you all practicing?"

"That's right!" Syo gives me a thumb up. "We all got ready early and went over here to practice the songs we'll be singing for the ceremony and reception. I swear on my life, we're going to sound so good that you'd praise us all after!"

"I look forward to it then."

Syo smiles greatly at my remark.

"However, should I find a flaw or think that you did not live up to your statement just now, I'll have to re-educate you all and of course I won't go easy on any of you."

"W-Whaaa! Y-Yes, sir! C'mon Natsuki, I don't want to go back to the dark eras!"

"Syo-chan, w-wait! See you later, Ai-chan!"

Natsuki gets dragged back towards the area where everyone was practicing.

"Hey Ai-Ai…that doesn't apply to your fellow Quartet Night mates, right? Right? Hehe…?" Reiji asks me hesitantly.

"Well, he did say 'we' meaning everyone who is part of the so called choir. You, Ranmaru, and Camus are part of the choir, right?"

"Haha…is that so…" Reiji's smile becomes a little crooked. "Well…See you later, Ai-Ai! I'm going to go back to everyone and continue practicing! Congratulations on getting married and I can't wait to see you both later!"

And there he goes; quick as ever.

"Oh! The garden looks so beautiful!"

I turn towards the voice and see Kaori's mother and father arrive; Kuro is with them as well.

"Hey, how are you? Good morning, Ai!"

"Good morning, Kuro."

"I'd like to stay and chat a bit but I have to take Obi and Tabi to the staff and introduce them to the two guys who'll handle them during the ceremony."

"Sure."

"See you later!"

Kuro leaves immediately to attend to Obi and Tabi. I wonder how those two are; they'll be so adorable later when they walk down the aisle.

"Good morning, Miw—"

Kaori's mother smiles at me but her smile seems to send me a message…

"Um…Good morning, mother, father."

"Hohoho, good morning Ai-kun! You look so handsome."

"Thank you very much. You look wonderful and father looks good too."

"You're such a sweet one, aren't you? Well, Hiroyuki looked awful before we left the house."

"Did something happen? Was he feeling unwell?"

"Oh heavens, no. He was crying and ended up consuming two boxes of tissues; he was brawling like a little child. I thought he wasn't going to stop and got me worried that we might not be able to come!"

"Ack! You didn't have to mention that, Miwa!" Father says with an embarrassed tone.

"Hmph. I'm telling him now so that he won't worry or anything when you start crying again later. Try not to cry when you walk Kaori down the aisle later, okay?"

Father's eyes start to water. "Don't…don't say that!" He starts sniffing a little.

"Hey! Don't cry now! The wedding hasn't even started yet, silly!"

Mother hands him a box of tissue; she's prepared.

"Well, we'll go sit down now and wait. The ceremony will be starting soon."

"Okay. Thank you very much for coming and thank you very much for allowing me to take Kaori as my wife."

"Take care of our one and only daughter, Ai-kun. I'm sure you'll be a good husband to her."

"If you make her cry, I will definitely look for you and hunt you down! You hear me?!"

"Dear, you don't sound very convincing when you're on the verge of crying."

"Mom, dad, long time no see." An unfamiliar voice says.

Kaori's parents and I turn to the voice. A tall man who is accompanied by a woman comes towards us.

"Kei-kun, you made it and Chisako too!" Mother says.

The man looks at me from head to toe. "You're the man that my sister is going to be marrying?"

I nod. He must be Keima, Kaori's older brother; he's somewhat intimidating. The woman he's with, named Chisako, is his wife.

Keima sighs. "I should have taken a vacation when you went to meet the family. If I did, I might have been able to test you to the bones and see if you really are a good person. I can't believe she's getting married already…she's still quite young to get married but it's not like I have the right to scold her about that since I too got married quite early. There's nothing I could do now. Oh well. You take care of my troublesome sister, okay? Don't let her health decline, don't spoil her so much, don't let her do anything reckless, don't…"

He continues on saying several things about Kaori; some were repetitive. He seems to be protective of Kaori though he was not present most of the time to take care of her; it seems that Kuro is the most lenient among them all. I get the chance to talk to him and his wife for a while before they decide to go and sit. Not long after, the place starts getting crowded as more of the guests arrive.

"Ai-chan!" Ringo has arrived together with Saotome and Ryuuya.

"Good morning, Ringo, Ryuuya, and Saotome. Thank you for coming today."

"Gooooood morrrrrning! Today is a day where the love of two starrrsss will be locked togetherrr for eterrrnityyy! I wouldn't miss this for sure! May you both give birth to wonderful music that this world will forever love! " Saotome is eccentric as usual. He seems to be genuinely happy and excited for me and Kaori; I'm happy to know that.

"Mikaze, congratulations on getting married. I wish you two the best of luck." Ryuuya extends his hand and I take it.

I turn to Ringo and see him wearing a suit; it's quite new to the eyes but he doesn't look bad at all.

"Ai-chan, you look great! I'm sure Kaori will fall in love with you all over again!" he laughs.

"I'm quite sure that I'll be the one who'll fall in love all over again when I see her later."

Ringo and Ryuuya laugh.

"Ai-chan." Ringo gets close to me and talks to me in a lowered voice. "So where will the honeymoon be?" He asks with a grin. "Are you ready for it?" He asks while nudging my arm. His giggling is quite disturbing.

"I'm sorry but that's something even Marriage Contract doesn't know. I don't intend to let anyone know any details at all; I'm making sure that no one will be disturbing us. We'll just simply disappear after today. That's all I can say."

A staff member from Marriage Contract suddenly comes and says out loud, "Excuse me everyone, please go to your respective positions. The guests are all complete and the bride has arrived! We'll be starting the ceremony in a few minutes!"

"Wha! Kaori is here! Let's go Ryuuya! We have to get the dogs and flowers!" Ringo starts pulling Ryuuya by his arm.

"Tell me again how on earth did I become a flower boy for this wedding?!" Ryuuya asks angrily.

"Oh stop complaining and pretending! The moment I mentioned about the dogs, you agreed to be one when I asked you! Now, come on and let's get going!" Ringo pulls him away.

Hm, does Ryuuya like dogs?

Everyone starts to move. The media goes to their stations, attending to their cameras and other equipment. The wedding sponsors and escorts go to their positions as well as the guys who'll be singing.

Here I stand at the end of the aisle by the altar, waiting for the woman whom I'll be with for the rest of my life. A mixture of excitement, joy, and nervousness dwells within me; I can't seem to choose between smiling or not.

As I try to confront the unexplainable and conflicting emotions growing inside of me, I hear a small laughter from the two people standing behind me.

"Just relax, Ai. Don't be so tense! I can feel the tension from here. Haha." Kuro says.

"He's right, you know! If you meet Kaori-chan with an expression and tension like that, she won't know what to think or feel, Ai-Ai! Just loosen up and smile, you lucky boy!" Reiji says.

"I'll try to relax."

"And smile!" the two of them say in unison.

"Yes." I take a deep breath and hold it in a little before exhaling.

"Hahahaha! I've never seen you this nervous before! You've never been like this during any show or live performance. It's so fresh to the eyes to see you like this; you're so adorable when you lose your cool. Haha. Kaori-chan is the only person in the world who could make you like this!" Reiji says in amusement.

"Sis must have magic on him. Haha. She took your heart and next is your life!" Kuro says jokingly.

I smile at his remark. "Then I'll gladly offer my life to her. In exchange, I'll have hers as well which I'll care for for eternity."

The music starts to play and everyone becomes quiet and excited. I, too, am excited; I'm excited to see Kaori in her wedding dress and to tell her just how much I love her. If I could talk to my old self, he must be spending the time scolding me on just how flawed my logic becomes due to one person alone; my way of thinking no longer becomes straight at the thought of her.

* * *

I take a deep breath as I stand here a few meters away from everybody else hidden from plain sight; the aisle is just around the corner. At the moment, the wedding ushers and sponsors are walking down the aisle going to their positions as the music plays; I can hear the guys singing from here and I can say that they really sound great. Ms. Katsura told me that she'll give me a signal when it's my time to walk down the aisle. I feel really really excited and nervous at the same time. I want to hide away but at the same time I just want to go to Ai. I wonder how he looks at the moment. I want to see him already. I want to hug him. I want to kiss him. I want to tell him I love him very much.

After a while, Ms. Katsura approaches me. "Ms. Yamashita, it's almost your turn to walk down the aisle. Please walk slowly so that you can avoid stepping on your dress and tripping."

"Okay. I'll remember that."

"Your father will walk you down the aisle. He's already in position, waiting for you at the opposite side." She looks over at the people who are walking down the aisle. "It will be your turn shortly after a while."

"Um, Ms. Katsura, did you do my request a little while ago?"

"Ah yes, I gave your father a pack of tissue and one box to your mother in preparation for when your father goes to his seat after walking you down the aisle. I assigned one of our staff to be in charge of providing tissue for your father for when he starts crying at any moment during the ceremony and reception so do not worry."

"Thank you very much and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. My papa can be quite…um…sensitive." Is that the right word?

Ms. Katsura watches the people walking down the aisle and after a few minutes, she smiles and says to me, "Ms. Yamashita, the time has come; you're next. This way please."

She guides me to my father and tells us to take our time in walking.

"Kaori, you look very beautiful." Papa says in a trembling voice. "I thought that I would get to walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. I really thought that you'd stay single forever since you were always ignoring your suitors and rejecting their efforts. Huhu. Next thing you know, I'll be holding my grandchild in my arms!"

"W-Wha! Papa, that's too fast! I'm only about to get married and you're already thinking of grandchildren! Also, don't cry yet! We haven't started walking yet! Y-You'll look horrible if you start crying now and the tissues will run out quickly; at least hold it until you get back to your seat where a box of tissue is waiting for you."

Papa nods and does his best to hold his tears as he offers his arm. I wrap my arm around his and at Ms. Katsura's signal, we start walking down the aisle. The aisle starts some meters before the wedding area itself. As we walk further down the aisle, I start feeling heavy and my heart starts to beat quickly due to nervousness.

"You should relax, my dear daughter. You're starting to look like Ai a while ago."

"Eh? Ai? Was he nervous too?"

"Haha. Very! He was just like this when one of the staff announced that you were already here. Don't worry though, Kuro and Kotobuki-san are fixing him up."

I breathe in and then out. "Then I should relax too for both of our sakes."

Papa smiles and holds my arm and hand firmly as we continued to walk. The music and the guys' voices fill the air and it gets louder and louder as we walk down further.

"Congratulations on getting married, Kaori. We're all happy for you; we're happy that you've found someone who loves you more than you love him." He chuckles.

"Oh Papa!" I chuckle. "Thank you but then I still think we're too young to get married. Is it really okay?"

"Well, mama and I did think that you are still a little too young to get married but we were okay with it since the man you introduced to us was a good one plus you're both working and capable of providing for yourselves; you're both mature minded too so it's okay. As long you're happy and being taken care of and loved, then there's no problem. Besides, me and your mother don't' exactly have the right to lecture about marrying early since I got married to your mama when I was eighteen and she was nineteen. Oh! But we only did that since we were both working; we were stable then. At least you're getting married at an older age than we did."

"Papa, do you think I deserve to marry Ai?"

"Now what kind of questions are you thinking just before getting married? You don't have to think about things like that anymore. He chose you, didn't he? And you chose him, right? From the moment that you two decided, it should have been clear to the both of you that you both love each other, want to spend the rest of your lives together, and that you both felt and thought that you deserved one another. Stop thinking about things you don't need to think about! You must be happy and bright by the time I hand you over to Ai."

I chuckle at his remark. "Okay. Thanks again, papa."

"You can always count on this old man of yours!" He says proudly. "You can come back to me any time for whatever reason!"

"Haha. But I think I'll be in good hands, papa. So I think I won't be returning to you any time soon."

"N-Nooo…"

"D-Don't cry! We'll surely visit you time to time! Uh well…that is when you're in the country and not at work abroad though. W-We'll keep in contact as usual!"

I felt like I was talking to my papa for an hour or so but in reality, only a few minutes have passed. I could hear the music getting even louder and I see the flower arch that Marriage Contract made. That means, once I go thru that arch, I'll be able to see everyone, including Ai.

I silently have a countdown in my head, counting how many seconds left before I see everyone past the flower arch.

5…4….3…2…1…

My eyes widen in surprise when I see the whole area. The garden…it gives off the feeling of walking on top of water and into the sky. Wherever you look, the place seems so beautiful and heavenly. The weather is wonderful and the subtle blowing wind makes the flowers look like they're dancing or shining; it also bring the scent of the flowers everywhere. The rain of flowers is enchanting; watching them float gently down from the trees to the floor makes me feel like I'm truly in a good dream. Looking around, I see all of our dear friends and family; it really feels like you're in heaven or something like that. When I turn to look forward, right there at the end of the aisle, Ai is there smiling at me as he watches me walk towards him; he looks so handsome.

"Hey now, don't cry or get overly excited; I can feel you shaking." Papa whispers to me.

"Y-Yes." I whisper back at him.

We reach the end of the aisle and papa talks a little to Ai; I can't hear what they're saying since they're whispering to one another. As they talk, I look around me for a while and I feel so happy seeing the people dear to me all here smiling and feeling happy.

Papa then turns to me and then says, "It's time for me to let you go. I love you and I pray for your happiness with him."

"Thank you, papa. I love you too."

I hug papa and turn to Ai. Just like me, his face holds a really happy smile.

"You look beautiful, Kaori. Very beautiful. I was taken by surprise when I saw you." He says as he offers his left hand to me.

"You look very good too. So handsome that I started getting nervous as I walked down the aisle." I say shyly as I take his hand.

He chuckles. "I know. I saw. It was cute."

I stand beside him on front of the altar but unlike most couples, we were holding hands during the ceremony. I think that Ai could tell that I was feeling nervous the whole time; I'm glad that he didn't let go of my hand. Now that I think about it, he never lets me go no matter what happens and no matter what reason.

Today really is wonderful; everything feels like a dream. The place, the people, the atmosphere…it's all perfect. I have no words to say or to think at all. I'm so happy. Very happy.

I steal a glance at Ai and the smile on his face hasn't disappeared at all. I wonder what is he thinking; is he thinking of the same things? Is he feeling as happy as I am? Hmm…is he hungry too? Haha.

The ceremony went on and on and the next thing I knew was that it was time to exchange our rings and vows.

The minister asks, "Do you, Kisaragi Ai, take Yamashita Kaori as your lawful wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Yamashita Kaori, take Kisaragi Ai as your lawful husband?"

"Yes, I do."

Masato comes to me and Ai to present the wedding rings to us.

Ai takes the ring that is for me. He takes my left hand and says, "I, Kisaragi Ai, take you, Yamashita Kaori, as my beloved wife, to have and to hold from this day onward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in times of sorrow and of happiness, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He then puts the ring on my ring finger. "I'll forever be loyal and loving to no one else but you." He says softly.

I then take the ring that is for him and do the same. "I, Yamashita Kaori, take you, Kisaragi Ai, as my beloved husband. I promise with all my heart to be true to you in good times and in bad times, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life. I will love you and stay by your side always until death do us part." I then put the ring on his ring finger. "I, too, will be loyal and loving to no one else but you, Ai. Forever."

The minister smiles and says, "How wonderful; you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen."

Everyone laughs at the minister's comment.

The minister then proceeds to say, "You may now kiss the bride."

Ai and I look at each other. I feel my cheeks getting warm as Ai carefully raises my veil. The moment I see his face, clearer because the veil is no longer in the way, I can't help but smile and feel embarrassed at the same time.

"…You look so handsome, Ai." I unconsciously say as I stare at him.

He looks at me for a few seconds and then chuckles. Realizing what I just said, I start to get embarrassed.

"I don't think that will ever change."

"Eh?"

"Even though we've been together for a long time now, you still get embarrassed or shy around me; that hasn't changed over time."

"I've told you many times before, I can't help it because I love you a lot and because of that I become cautious or conscious of myself and you. You should know that by now." I feel my cheeks getting warmer than before.

"I know. I know. I just prefer to hear you say why every time because it's so cute to see you speak so honestly."

I pout a little. "You just love to tease me, don't you?"

He chuckles a little. "Well, that's because I want to see the expressions you make that are only for me. Also, it's because I love you a lot; a whole lot."

He looks at me for a moment and caresses my cheek. "You are too beautiful and cute. I should keep my guard up on you even more."

"You're too much as always."

The minister coughs softly and says to me and Ai in a low voice, "You may kiss the bride now."

"Ah right, sorry!" I say shyly to the minister. I flash a peace sign at him.

Ai chuckles. "I'm sorry for the delay as well." He gives the minister a nod.

He puts his hands on my cheeks and leans towards me. This is one of those times where I'm happy to wear heels; it closes some distance between our heights. Hehe. I close my eyes as his face gets closer and closer. The moment I feel his soft lips on mine, I hear everyone cheer.

When I open my eyes, I see Ai smiling at me with his hands still holding my face. Unable to contain how happy I am, I suddenly hug him tightly without a care in the world.

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you too." I tighten my arms around him as I say this.

He takes my hand and we walk back down the aisle. Our dear friends and family look so happy for me and Ai; the place is filled with their clapping and cheers. I can hear someone crying among the crowd; that's probably papa…how many boxes of tissues did he consume by now? I hope he doesn't catch a cold after crying so much.

You know, the future is something we can't predict; it's something we'll never know until we get there. It can be sad or full of hardship but it can also be happy or filled with blessings. I used to be afraid of what my future would be like; I was always wondering how things would play out for me. I didn't expect to be such a successful idol nor did I expect to fall in love and get married but here I am today. I'm not as scared as I used to be and I don't worry much about the future anymore because I've come to learn that if you just do what you think should be done and say the things that should be said, then good things will most likely happen and things will play out well for you. Work hard and be good is all you need to do in life. Now, I'm going to be starting a new life—a life with the person I've come to love and cherish so much; the person that I've decided to spend the rest of my life with. What will our future be like? I have no idea and I can't really say anything is certain but that doesn't concern me anymore. As long as we have each other, help each other, and love one another, then I believe that our life, our future, will be as happy as it can be.

Everyone gathers at one beautiful open area in the garden and prepares for a picture. There's so many of us so after trying to fit into one picture, Ms. Katsura instructs us to have some smaller group pictures with family group first, and then friends group.

"Kaori! I can't believe you're married now! I knew this day would come!" Yui, my best friend says as she hugs me tightly. The last time I saw her was when I went to visit Kyoto on my own to tell my family and friends about the wedding and to give them their invitations. I remember she too cried out of shock that I was going to get married. Haha. We've been together for so long; we're practically like sisters.

"Thank you for coming, Yui. I really appreciate it."

"Of course I would come! I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding! I hope you and Ai will be happy all the way and have cute children."

"Wha! You're already thinking of children?!"

"Hahaha! Why not? Hehe! I hope you'll have a steamy—"

"Whaa! S-Stop! What are you saying?! Y-Yui!"

"You're so cute and shy as ever! I bet your husband here loves to tease you and make you smile, no? Who wouldn't! You always had such adorable reactions! Hey Ai, how about you treat me to lunch some time and I'll tell you all sorts of stories about lil' Kaori?"

"Those would be interesting to listen to." Ai says as he takes a quick glance at me with a smile.

"What? N-No! I won't allow it! You two are such devils in disguise!" I go after Yui who runs off.

"Ai, congratulations on getting married. I'm very happy for you both and if you two run into some trouble, I'll gladly help you guys out any time." The professor says.

"Thank you very much, uncle. Thank you for coming to the wedding."

"If your parents were alive, they'd surely be very happy to know you've found a partner in life." He hugs Ai who smiles at his remark and nods. Unconsciously, Ai hugs his uncle back which surprises but pleases his dear uncle who has cared and loved him as if he was his own son.

"Professor, thank you for coming." I say upon going over to him and Ai; I just finished speaking with some friends and my family.

"Kaori, you're still calling me professor? I told you, you can call me uncle too especially now that we're officially family! Haha."

"Haha. I'll do my best to remember then, uncle!"

"Ms. Yamashiiitaaaa, Mr. Mikazeee, congrrrratulations! I'm sure that the two of you will be making wonderful muuuuusic together! Love will give birth to more miracles from your combination! You two take care now and keep the fire burning until the veryyyy end!" Saotome-sensei does a ridiculous pose. I wonderful if he'll be like that until he dies? I'll never get used to his antics and surprises.

"Thank you, Saotome-sensei." I say happily.

"Hmmm, you're blooming and shining even more Ms. Yamashita. The agency will always be supporting you two lovebirds so if anything happens, we'll gladly come to your side."

"Saotome-sensei, you're starting to sound like a father." I chuckle.

"But of courrrrrse I am! I see all of my students and workers as my children! To nurture and to help them is my dutyyyy!"

"Kaori-chan, congratulations! You look gorgeous on the aisle a while ago! I wanted to kidnap you! Sigh, only if I could." Tsukimiya-sensei says.

"Wha! Tsukimiya-sensei, I didn't recognize you for a second! It's been a while since I last saw you look like this; you're handsome as ever."

"Haha. Thank you, my dear!"

"Congratulations, Yamashita, Mikaze. I pray for your happy married life and success in your careers."

"Thank you very much, Ryuuya." Ai shakes Hyuuga-sensei's hand.

Right after, Ai and I get ambushed by everyone from Quartet Night and Starish; Haruka and Tomochan also joined in.

"Ai-chan! Ori-chan! Congratulations!" Natsuki hugs me and Ai.

Syo joins the hug. "Congratulations to the lovebirds! Hehehe! You two are incredible!"

"My, my, let me hug the lady too for one last time." Ren says.

"Oi! O-Otoya! Don't push me!" Tokiya says.

"But we have to join in too, Tokiya! Group hug!" Otoya says as he pushes Tokiya and squishes him into the group hug.

"Be careful, everyone! If you push too much, we'll all fall down!" Masato says. He's stuck somewhere in the middle; he must be pretty squished there. Haha.

"You're such a worry wart, Hijirikawa. It's killjoy." Ren says.

"I hope your hands are kept to yourself." Masato says back at him.

"Now, now, don't' you two start fighting now. Keep the peace for Kaori and Ai-senpai's wedding!" Syo says in worry as he hears them talking. "Wha! I'm sinking into this group hug. Why is everyone so tall?!"

"Syo-chan? Syo-chan? Where are you? Uhm…Syo-chan?" Natsuki asks as he looks around him.

"Drowning in a sea of tall people." Ai remarks as he holds me tight.

"I want to join in too! Don't leave me out!" Cecil says.

"Over here, Cecil! Hug from here!" Otoya says.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you all up to?" Rei-chan asks. "Eh? Is this a group hug?! Your senpais will join you too!" He grabs Ranmaru and Camus forcefully and throws himself, together with the two, to the group hug.

"Whoa! Hold on there, guys! We're gonna have a titanic!" Tomochan declares.

"W-Wait!" Haruka starts losing her balance.

"W-Whaaaaa! W-We're falling down!" I shout as I feel the balance shifting.

"Reiji, you idiot!" Ai shouts as we all fall down.

"London Bridge is falling d-doooowwwwnnnn!" Rei-chan shouts as we all fall to the ground.

We all end up laughing as we're all scattered on the floor; the staff and other guests are also laughing at our little incident. Ranmaru, Camus, and Ai however end up hunting down Rei-chan who immediately started running away from them. I was always amazed with their team work as an idol group but now I'm amazed by their teamwork as hunters too. Ranmaru tackled Rei-chan and then Camus and Ai attacked. Very…interesting…somewhat brutal. Poor Rei-chan.

Ms. Katsura goes over to them and tames them with the same method—her fists; she then lectures them with all her might. I don't know if I should feel bad for Rei-chan or for all of them. Haha.

Ai comes back to me with a sulking expression; he must feel upset about getting scolded. Hehe. As I try to stand up from the ground, he hugs me the moment I sit up.

"Wait."

This hug of his is a little different from his usual ones. He's completely covering me; it's as if he's shielding me from something.

"Ai?"

"Don't move please."

"Eh? Why—Ah!"

I flinch the moment I feel his hands touch the back of my neck. That would mean that my—

"…Your dress. The halter strap came off when you fell."

I look down at my chest and to my surprise, I find the straps off. If I stood up immediately…then my chest would have…

I cling on to Ai. "T-Thanks. Really."

"Could you pull the two straps up? I'll tie them back for you. I can't get them myself because if I move you might be seen in this state." He speaks softly to avoid catching other peoples' attention.

I timidly do so and he ties the straps into a tighter knot behind my neck.

"It's okay now. Have you fixed the front?" he asks.

"Yes, it's all fixed now. Thank you, Ai."

He gets off of me and helps me stand up.

We continue to take pictures and have some time to talk with everyone until Ms. Katsura approaches me and Ai. She whispers, "Ms. Yamashita, it's time to throw the bouquet and then you two will have to proceed to the reception afterwards."

"Oh, okay." I nod.

She claps her hands loudly and announces, "All right everyone, Ms. Yamashita will now throw the bouquet! Gather around and let's see who'll be the next lucky bride or groom!" Her tone is so enthusiastic.

Everyone who was interested in catching the bouquet gathers in the center; even the boys are fired up. Haha. How cute.

"I'm going to throw it at the count of three, okay? Ready?" I ready myself to throw the bouquet. "1…2…" I pull back my arm. "3!"

I throw the bouquet with all my might and it flies into the air. Everyone was getting ready to catch it as it was about to fall but something happens. A white bird, perhaps a dove, flies towards the bouquet while it was still in the air and it causes the bouquet to separate and scatter the flowers everywhere.

"Whoa. That bird came out of nowhere." Ranmaru says.

"Look, everyone caught a flower!" Natsuki points out loudly.

Everyone looks at their hands where a flower rests.

"Then that means that everyone caught the bouquet!" I say to them the moment the idea enters my mind.

"Which means that everyone will one day be happily married to the one they love." Ai says to them.

Everyone becomes happy due to Ai's remark. I want to believe in the words he said. I think that everyone here is a good person and they all deserve to be happy one day in the future. I pray that they too will find a love as great as or even greater than what Ai and I have found.

Ai and I then head to the bridal car where Ms. Katsura is waiting.

"Congratulations on your marriage! It was wonderful." She says with a gentle smile. "Please have a safe trip to the reception; we'll all see you two there." She opens the bridal car's rear door and we both get inside.

The hotel where the reception will take place isn't far from here so the trip was quite short; the hotel is also where Ai and I will be sleeping tonight before we leave for the place where we've decided to have our honeymoon.

The reception hall was filled with flowers as decorations; most of the flowers are white, light blue, light pink, and lavender. Though we're indoors, it feels like you're outside because of the layout! The round tables are covered with white table cloths that have gold trimmings at the ends and the chairs are covered with the same type of cloth but they have a lavender ribbon tied around the chair; how cute.

Ai and I have a table sitting on a medium sized stage found at one end of the all while all other tables for the guests are scattered everywhere.

Holding a microphone, Ms. Katsura goes on the stage as soon as Ai and I take our seat. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the newly wedded couple, Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi."

Everyone applause.

"On behalf of the couple, I would like to thank you all for coming; I'm sure they're happy to see you here on this special day of their lives. To start off, let's welcome Hijirikawa Masato and Kurusu Syo for an opening number."

Ms. Katsura hands over the microphone to Syo while a staff member gives Masato two microphones.

"Hello everyone! I'm Syo and this is Masato. We're good friends of the couple." He goes over to Ai and grabs his arm. "Before we begin, we have to get our third and final member for this song—the groom himself!"

"What are you—" Ai gets pulled away without a choice. Syo whispers something to him; it's probably the name of the song.

Masato hands over one of the microphones to Ai.

"You know, thinking back, Ai-senpai has changed a whole lot!" Syo says.

"That's true. Mikaze was not as expressive or as talkative before when we first met him." Masato says.

"I used to think that this guy was incapable of smiling! He always had this expression on his face all the time!" Syo stands straight and imitates Ai's iconic poker face. Everyone in the reception hall laughs. "Though he seemed cold at first, we knew that he was a good guy! He was just full of tough love back then." he says with a smile and pats Ai's back.

"He may not show it but Mikaze is definitely a good man at heart. He looked after his juniors with full attention and diligence." Masato says.

"The song we're about to perform was the first song that the three of us worked on; I think some of you guys out there know this song. Man, when I heard that Masato and I were going to work with Ai-senpai, I got nervous! I was worried that we'd have lots of retakes since Ai-senpai was a perfectionist!"

"I share the same sentiment back then; seeing him at work and mentor Shinomiya and Kurusu made me feel intimidated due to his perfectionist side. I remember practicing the song a lot before the recording day."

"In the end, everything turned out well! I was relieved and happy! If I screwed up, I knew back then that I'd end up getting some sort of special training which would have been a nightmare! I seriously said to myself after the recording, 'You made it out alive, good job Syo. You can go back to the dorm without any worries.'"

Everyone chuckles.

The three of them get into position.

"Please sit back and enjoy our song, Beautiful Love!" Syo signals the technician stationed at the music booth.

I remember this song! Their voices fit the lyrics and melody; so happy and cute! Oh, they're even dancing the original dance steps; I remember they performed this song in a mini event when the single was released.

As the song ends, everyone claps at their performance. Suddenly, everyone from Starish and Quartet Night stands up and runs towards the three.

Eh?! They all have microphones! Don't tell me—

The intro of Maji Love 1000% starts playing. While Starish was doing the countdown part of the song, Natsuki pulls me over to join everyone and gives me a microphone.

Am I and Ai going to sing this song too?!

" _Saa Let's Song! Yume wo utaou!_ "

Wow! We all sound great! Our blending voices motives to get into the song even further!

" _Ai wo Change the Star! Check it Out!_ "

Natsuki suddenly inserts, " _I need you…S!_ "  
"I feel you…T!"  
"I miss you…A!"  
"I kiss you…R!"

Maji Love 2000%?!

" _Zenryoku zenkai de_ "  
"Nisen paa kimi no koto wo Love you"  
"Ba, bang! Ja, jan!"  
"Love you!"

Suddenly, Starish moves to the back and Quartet Night takes the front. The music shifts to the start of Quartet Night's Poison Kiss! Is this a remix of their songs or something?! I look over to Ai and I see that he's just as surprised as I am.

" _Give in to temptation_ "  
" _My promise to you_ "  
" _I'll rock you hard_ "  
" _With my deep emotion_ "

Whaaa! I can't believe I'm singing this song! I kind of feel out of place hahaha.

" _Love is all! Quartet Night!_ "

As soon as the song ends, Rei-chan starts singing, " _I love you tsuite oide_ "

This is their song right?! They really combined everything!

" _Torokeru youna mada shiranai_ "  
" _Eien no yume oshieyou_ "

When I thought everything was over, another familiar intro started playing immediately.

" _Ima hajimaru yo!_ "

Quartet Night switch places with Starish.

" _Tsugi no suteji_ "  
" _Tomo ni yukou_ "  
"Aa kanjiru yo"  
"Saa, 3, 2, 1!"  
" _Prism Seven!_ "

How on earth did they think of combining all these songs?! I bet Haruka was the one who arranged them!

" _Love is forever!_ "

After we all strike a pose, everyone in the reception hall stands up and cheers for us. Lord, they made me and Ai sing and dance out of nowhere! Thank goodness it's not so hard to move around my wedding dress!

"So how was our little surprise, Ai-Ai?" Rei-chan asks him.

"You people just love to overdo things. It was a fun surprise however a little warning would have been favored." Ai says as he catches his breath.

"How are you, Kaori? I hope it wasn't too much for you to dance in your wedding dress. Originally we thought of not including you because of your dress but then that would have been unfair and lonely." Cecil says.

I take some time to catch my breath too. "I'm okay. This dress isn't hard to move around in. You guys really surprised me! Was Haruka the one who arranged the songs?"

"Yup!" Otoya says.

We return to our seats where a glass of water was waiting for us; thank goodness.

Ms. Katsura then takes over. "My, my, wasn't that splendid?! I'm surprised too because I was told that they were only going to perform Beautiful Love; they didn't tell me about their little surprise. Looks like this turned into a mini concert!"

Haha! I agree with her! It really felt like a mini concert! It was a lot of fun performing with everyone but now…I'm hungry…Haha.

"I'm sure their performance made you all excited and fired up and hungry as well!"

Everyone laughs.

"First off, we'll have the cutting of the wedding cake."

As soon as she says that, one of the staff members enters the reception hall with me and Ai's wedding cake. It looks wonderful; it's even better than what we imagined. Wedding Contract, you are a company of miracles! Look at those cute little seashells and flowers; the colors are so cute too! Oh! The star on top is perfect, not too small but not too big either and it's color is pretty.

The sea and the sky are two different but similar things that seem to be so far from one another and yet they seem to be near each other. What we love about them the most is that they're both boundless. Looking up at the sky or looking at the sea, they just seem to stretch farther and farther away with no end; it's as if limits don't exist for them. To be boundless is what Ai and I feel whenever we work with music and whenever we're together; that feeling is precious to us and reminds us that if you want something to happen then you must work hard for it while believing that you can accomplish it no matter what. Once in a while, you have to feel that there are completely no limits in your life so that you can find the things that you can and can't actually do and use that knowledge to get to your goal. It goes the same way for love—people often think that love has no boundaries but that isn't true; there are things you can and can't do in love. You're free to do anything you like to or with your loved one but not all of your actions or words will make him or her happy. Haha. I was just saying things about having no boundaries or limits and then I suddenly say that there are; I sound conflicting! Sigh. The bottom line is, if you want to be free, to be boundless, you have to have limits because complete freedom will let you do things that are both good and bad; having limits will help you find the good choices and avoid the bad ones.

Ai takes the knife. "Here, you hold it first and I'll…" He suddenly stops for a moment.

"Is something wrong, Ai?"

"You're left handed and I'm right handed."

"Oh."

He thinks for a moment. "Could you hold the knife with both of your hands?"

I nod and hold the knife with both of my hands. I feel like I'm holding a sword or something similar to that haha. If the cake was designed like a bamboo shoot or grove then I'd really feel like a samurai. Hahaha.

While I'm getting amused by my childish thoughts, he gets behind me and holds the knife with both of his hands too.

"Awww! How cute! When I get married, I want my husband to do that too! Hey Haruka, when I get married, you'll be my bridesmaid okay?" Tomochan says happily.

"Sure! I'm sure you'll be a beautiful bride in the future." Haruka replies.

"That applies to you too, Haruka! Invite me to your wedding too in the future!"

"This solves the problem, doesn't it?" Ai asks me.

"It does but did you really have to go behind me? You could have just held it from beside me."

"You don't like it this way?" he asks worriedly.

"I never said that I didn't like it." I answer shyly.

He chuckles. "I know."

With my hands in his, we cut the first slice of the cake and place it on the plate given to us.

"Kaori."

"Hm?"

He holds out his fork to me with a piece of the cake on it. Of course I ate it happily with no hesitation! The texture and flavor of the cake is heavenly...I want to eat more...

"And this one is yours." I hold out my fork to him with the cake on it. He happily eats it and everyone claps their hands at the sight.

Ms. Katsura then speaks, "Now then, after such an adorable appetizer, the buffet is open; you may freely pick any of the food offered. Please take your time and enjoy your meal!"

What else could I say about the events that happened after? Too many to mention! The boys had some intermission performances while everyone was eating; they were terrific! I was surprised when Saotome-sensei, Tsukimiya-sensei, and Hyuuga-sensei also performed. Everyone was dying when Otoya, Cecil, Syo, and Reiji did some comedy skits! The reception was really lively and the best part was that everyone had fun. It was truly a day to remember...and to get tired from. Haha.

Hours pass by and evening came to greet us all.

"Thank you, everyone, for celebrating with us today for our marriage. We're really happy to see you all here. Really, this day wouldn't be so much fun and memorable without you all so thank you."

I hand over the microphone to Ai.

"I would also like to express my gratitude for your attendance and blessings today. Knowing that we have your support and receiving all your praise and encouragements makes us feel very blessed to have met you all; friends and family are truly wonderful to have. May you all have a safe journey going home or to your hotels."

Something then catches his attention at a certain section of the buffet tables.

"Reiji, if you want to take the karaage with you, you can ask one of the staff to wrap it up for you; you don't have to take them secretly. However, I do advise you to just leave them; you're getting fatter."

Everyone laughs.

"E-Eh?! Ai-Ai-, I'll have you know that I've been maintaining my weight well for the past weeks! Besides…" He suddenly points at Ranmaru. "Ran-Ran got all the good stuff when we were eating a while ago!"

"W-What?! Whatcha talkin' about?!"

Everyone laughs as the two argue over the food. Ms. Katsura was scary when she decided to silence the two…Rest in peace, my dear friends.

One by one, we bid farewell to everyone—family, friends, and the staff from Shining Agency and Wedding Contract.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi, it was an honor to be able to organize your wedding. I wish you both happiness and health. We'll wrap things up here before leaving. With regards to the wedding videos, pictures, and souvenirs, we'll immediately give them to you after editing and the like. Have a safe trip back to your hotel and to your honeymoon starting tomorrow wherever it may be."

"Thank you as well, Ms. Katsura. You did a splendid job." Ai says.

"I agree with him. You really did such a wonderful job that I was so surprise; everything went beyond my expectations. Have a safe trip back to head quarters and to your home, Ms. Katsura. Thank you for everything."

Ai and I took a group photo with all of the staff before getting inside the bridal car that was going to bring us back to our hotel.

* * *

"Today was a lot of fun." I say while we're on our way back to the hotel.

"Yes, and tiring."

The car stops on the road after a while and the driver says, "Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi, it seems to be traffic due to a car accident. This road is a bit narrow so the flow of the traffic will be definitely slow. You two can take a nap if you wish to; I'll wake you both once we arrive at the hotel."

"Okay. Thank you for telling us." Ai says. "Do you want to take a nap, Kaori?"

"Yeah..." I'm pretty tired.

I wrap my arms around his arm and lean my head on his shoulder. When I close my eyes, I feel him gently lean his head on mine.

"You'll get a stiff neck that way." I say sleepily.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

Ai always says that; I don't think I'll ever get tired from hearing it. It makes me really happy to know that he loves me a lot...

"One day, I'll surpass your love and love you more than you love me." I says sleepily.

"You'll have to give your all because I won't let you." He's starting to sound sleepy too.

"Be prepared for me then."

He chuckles and that was the last sound that came from us before we fell asleep in traffic.


	96. Chapter 96: Somewhere By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

It's so frustrating how school is taking over my life (;v;)/ I don't even get to sleep anymore haha. It also frustrates me how I want to finish the last few chapters of this story already but then school comes and pats me at the back saying, "Hey, I'm still here you know." Ughhhhhhhh Nuuuuuuuu. I don't even have a social life or me life anymoreeee. It's just school lifeeee. Huhuhuhuhu.

Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this update! Eat and sleep well kiddos and do your best always!~ *fireworks in the background* Ugh. Now I feel like going to a beach and eat ice cream or shaved ice there. Hmm and maybe bury my younger brother under the sand for fun hahahaha

* * *

 **Chapter 96: Somewhere By The Sea**

"Mr. Kisaragi, we've arrived at the hotel." The driver says as he gets out of the car.

He opens the door at my side and sees Kaori still asleep. I put my finger on my lips, telling him not to wake her up.

"Let her rest. She gets tired easily when spending time with a lot of people. Could you help me bring her to our room? I can carry her but her dress is too long."

"I will assist you then, Mr. Kisaragi. Please watch your heads." He says as I get off the car with Kaori in my arms. He picks up the end of the dress to prevent it from dragging across the floor. The length of the dress was based on her height when wearing heels so without the heels it certainly touches the floor.

The driver not only helped me with bringing Kaori to our hotel room but he also helped with bringing up some of the wedding gifts we received from friends and family. Kaori and I told Ms. Katsura to have all the other gifts to be delivered to our apartment back in Tokyo. The gifts we were able to bring back with us were those from our closest friends and family which we wanted to open during our honeymoon.

"Thank you for your help; I appreciate it."

"Any time, sir. Congratulations and have a pleasant evening."

"Drive safely."

He slightly bows and goes on his way to the elevators; he's a kind man.

I close the door and turn to look at Kaori; she's sleeping soundly. Most probably she'll wake up a little later. Today was extremely tiring but it was filled with wonderful events. I would relive the moment if I could but now there will just be more moments to look forward to.

I take off my suit's coat and hanged it inside the closet.

Thank goodness the weather wasn't hot today or else all of us men would have been soaking wet with our own sweat. I did, however, sweat a little due to the reception's little surprise performance. It was really enjoyable but a little warning beforehand would have been good; everyone went a little overboard.

I loosen my tie and remove my vest.

I should take a bath to clean myself up and get refreshed. Should I use the shower or the bathtub? The two are equally enjoyable. Perhaps I should use the bathtub tonight; it would be relaxing to take my time and soak myself in the warm water. That sounds good; I think I'll go with that.

I enter the bathroom and prepare the bathtub. It's been a while since I last used a bathtub now that I think about it. We have one at the apartment but I usually don't have time to take a leisurely bath in the bathtub.

While waiting for the bathtub to be filled, I start to undress and tie my hair into a ponytail.

"Hm? How careless of me." I realize that I forgot to get a change of clothes. I really do become careless when tired. The bath isn't filled yet; I can go and get some clothes before the water level rises enough.

I take a towel and wrap it around my waist to cover my lower body. As I was about to open the bathroom door to get my clothes from the cabinet, it suddenly swings open towards me.

*THUD*

Luckily I was able to stop the door with my hand and didn't get hit.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Kaori says. "I didn't know you were inside! Sorry! Sorry!"

"I'm okay. I caught the door so I didn't get hit."

"Sigh. That's a relief." She gently pulls the door away from me. "Did you hurt your hand?"

"No, I didn't."

I take hold of the doorknob and pull the door towards me, fully opening it.

"Wha—!"

I didn't know that she was still holding on to the doorknob so she got pulled along with the door. I'm thankful that I was able to catch her or else she would have hit her head on the tiled flooring of the bathroom; that would have been unpleasant.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were still holding on to the door. Are you okay?"

She quietly nods in my arms.

"Were you going to use the bathroom?"

She sees the bathtub being filled and looks at me for a while. "Y-Yeah…I was going to…but, umm, you can use it first since, well, um, you were here first. I don't mind. Sorry for, um, intruding."

She averts her eyes and meekly tries to get away from me. How cute. Her cheeks are even reddening and it's spreading to her ears. If she continues to be this way, she'll certainly be the death of me.

"Um, excuse me." She turns her back to me and grabs hold of the doorknob.

I take her hand off of the doorknob and gently hug her from behind.

"Kaori, if it's okay with you, we could take a bath together. The bathtub is big enough for two people to fit inside."

Her body flinches at my question and I can feel her temperature rise a little. I do hope she would consent but she still seems to be uncomfortable with the idea…She'll most probably refuse to—

"…O-Okay."

Eh? "Are you really okay with it?" I ask for definite assurance.

She meekly nods. "Yes…I'll bathe with you."

I became speechless in surprise.

"Ai, um, could you untie the knot you made? It's really tight."

"Oh, okay. Wait for a moment, please."

She holds her hair out of the way as I try to undo the knot I made earlier; it is quite tight. After a few minutes, I was able to untie it and the straps loosely fall down.

"…Thank you." She says shyly as she holds the front of her dress against her chest.

"The lock of the zipper here is a bit tight. I'll take it off so you won't have a hard time removing it, okay?"

She nods. I remove the lock and hook of the zipper of her wedding dress and unzip it. While I was unzipping her, the tip of my finger touches her skin causing her to flinch a little. She didn't say anything about it but her reaction and silence made me feel a little embarrassed.

"You can go on ahead to wash yourself first and get inside the bathtub. I'll just get a change of clothes to wear after the bath; I'll get some for you as well."

"Okay…"

As I close the bathroom door, my heart beats a little faster than usual.

* * *

I can't believe that I'm going to show myself bare to Ai!

I rinse away all the soap from my body.

My heart is just beating with some sort of happiness but at the same time it's shouting out loud because of nervousness! It's not that I don't want to…of course I'm alright with it if it's Ai but of course I can't help but feel a little uneasy at first. I know that he's been bearing with me all this time and I know that sooner or later it will happen between us especially now that we're married but…how do I put it? I'm just too nervous! I mean, I just saw him half naked all of a sudden and then he asked me to take a bath with him and then here I am bare naked in a bathtub waiting for him! I-I…My heart can't take this much all at the same time!

My eyes start to water but I hold the tears back. I splash water onto my face and take a deep breath. I'm not crying because I'm sad or scared. I know that I'm crying because I'm actually happy…too happy. Huhuhu…what will I do when I see him naked?! Will I really be alright?! Can I really take in this much?! If there is a god up there, please help my poor heart!

I continue to have an internal panicking mode until I hear the doorknob turn. I quickly try to calm myself down even if it's just by one percent.

* * *

I enter the bathroom without knocking after getting our change of clothes. I place them on top of one of the counters and then I see Kaori quietly sitting in the bathtub. She's sitting on the left side; she definitely sat there so that she could face the other side once I start cleaning myself. Hm? She has her hair tied up; it suits her.

"How's the water? Is it too hot?" I ask her as I proceed to untie my hair and wash myself first before entering the bathtub.

"The water's temperature is just right; it's very relaxing."

"That's good to know."

"Um, Ai, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Our first destination is Osaka. Since it's just an hour from Kyoto, we should be awake by seven in the morning and check into our hotel in Osaka by eight or so. We'll then have two days to go around Osaka and Kobe; we can extend for one more day if ever."

"I'm sure it will be fun."

"Yes. Then we'll be going to Miyakojima after."

"That's where we'll be going to the beach, right?"

"That's correct. We'll also be going snorkeling, diving, there's a limestone cave we can check out, a shrine, botanical gardens, a farm, and some others that I can't remember at the moment; they're all written on the notebook."

"If I remember right, we're staying there for two and a half days?"

"Yes. Then we'll go to our last destination where we'll spend our last four days before returning to Tokyo."

"Ai, you haven't told me where our last destination is. I want to know."

I splash some water onto myself. "I want it to be a surprise."

"But I won't know what to pack up for that place and I'll end up thinking about it all the time; I'll be consumed by my curiosity."

I chuckle. "Okay, I'll tell you then." I turn off the water I was using and while I tie my hair back into a ponytail, I say to her, "We'll be going to your home country."

"E-Eh?!"

"I remembered the time when you told Syo, Natsuki, and I that you were not a native of Japan. I asked your parents about it and told them that I wanted to go there with you; they said it was alright and that it was a good idea."

"Oh, that was back in the dormitory when I went to share the desserts from mama."

"Yeah, back when your family's bakery was still a cafe."

"Ah, yeah! They suddenly converted the cafe into a bakery a month after that because the demand for the desserts and pastries were getting higher compared to the normal dishes. Hmm, I usually go back to my home country once every year but the last time I went back to my home country was some time before I entered Saotome Academy."

"It's been a while then. I look forward to seeing your homeland and to spend some time there with you."

"I'll make sure that you'll have a great time in my homeland!"

"Kaori, I'll be entering the bathtub now."

"Ah…! Uh…o-okay."

She moves a little to the other end of the bathtub with her back facing me. Once I got in the bathtub, I gently pull her closer to me from behind. As she sits between my legs, I wrap my arms around her and hug her from behind. I leisurely place my head on her left shoulder, nuzzling at her neck. She flinches a little the moment she feels my touch.

An awkward silence fills the bathroom.

I'm definitely happy that I'm able to be this close to her and to finally be able to feel her bare skin against mine but…she hasn't said a word and won't look at me since I've entered the bathtub. Is this too much or too sudden for her? I don't want to force her or make her feel uncomfortable but at the same time I have a little urge to do so; an urge to make her just a little uncomfortable. I can still suppress myself if she doesn't want to continue. I would hold back for her...

I loosen my arms around her. "You're very quiet and you won't look at me. Kaori, are you really okay with this? If you're still not prepared for things like this, then I—"

"I'm okay, Ai. Please don't let go." She holds my arms that wrap her. "I'm just…too happy. I-I'm stiff and nervous because I'm too happy being you and then…t-then there's this…I may be a little uncomfortable because of my nervousness but I'm really happy to be able to touch you too at this point…and…u-um…"

I tighten my arms around her and kiss the nape of her neck. "Oh, I see. Then it's fine with you whatever may happen next?"

"Y-Yes. If it's you, I'll be fine." She leans her back on me.

"I'm very happy too. I wouldn't want anyone else but you, Kaori."

Her body temperature has gotten warmer. Somehow I can tell that it's not because of the water. I hold her tighter and closer to me as I plant soft gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck. Every inch of her skin that I end up touching seems to leave a lasting burn. I can hear the loud and clear beating of her heart as clear as mine. Her soft and hard gasps of air provoke me even further to continue spreading such a gentle blazing heat between us.

"Ai…"

The sound of her weak and coarse voice calling out my name feeds the fire that dances inside of me. I am no longer sure if I could restrain myself any further.

Genuinely worried of our health, I stop for a moment and tell her, "Kaori, we should move to the bed. It won't be good if we stay in the warm water for too long. We could overheat and get sick."

"…O-Okay. You're right."

Though we've left the hot water, the heat inside of us didn't leave or cool down at all even for a second. As I look down at her from my position on this hotel bed, I realize just how much love I have for her. Such an overwhelming amount kept inside of me that I wonder if I would be able to show her and to give to her all of it. I wonder if a lifetime is enough to love her with all my heart.

I caress her hair, cheeks, and lips as I continue to think.

"…Ai?" she reaches out for my cheek and caresses it gently. "Is something wrong? You suddenly became so quiet and you were staring at me for quite a while."

I take her hand that rests on my cheek and kiss her palm. This is the hand that the person I love uses to create such wonder songs…the hand of the person that gave birth to my heart filled with love.

"I was just thinking if I would be able to convey all of my love for you in this life of mine." I chuckle and smile sweetly at her. "I worry that I won't be able to give or to show all of my heart to you." I kiss her palm again and lick two of her fingers; she trembles a little.

She looks at me with such longing eyes; how beautiful. "I've thought of the same, Ai. It's the same for me but then…" She puts her arms around my neck and pulls me close enough to her so that she could kiss me. "…I thought that if I can't give all of my love to you in this lifetime, then I'll have another lifetime to give the rest to you. All I can do here in this lifetime is to give all that I can with no regrets. I'll do my best to remind you of just how much I treasure and love you."

She pulls me closer and hugs me tightly. Kaori is truly warm. I will never let go of this warmth…of this love.

"Then I'll give you as much as I can as well before death parts us."

"Oh Ai, I hope I can keep up with you." She chuckles shyly.

"Don't worry; I'll never leave you behind…never..." I kiss her softly as I allow my desire for her to lead me to whatever comes next.

"Hnnn…Ai…" She involuntarily wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulder. Her breath tickles my ear. If I was still an android, I would have shut down from overheating or from a short circuit. I'm thankful to be human at this moment.

"A-Ai…!"

Her voice continues to echo in my ears which send a wave of ecstasy inside of me.

"I love you, Kaori." I softly say to her ear. "I love you very much."

"I…I love you too…Ai…Ai!"

We continued showing our love for one another until hours passed before the heat cooled down for us. If people could drown in their love, we could have drowned in a sea of love; we wouldn't even notice that we were already drowning until the last second. Kaori and I's breathing is short, warm, and rapid. Traces of our love are left all over our bodies seemingly permanent like tattoos.

"Would you like some water, Kaori?" I ask while gasping for air, trying to recover some strength.

She nods and I get out of bed to get us some water to recover our lost fluids.

"Ai, w-we should take a bath in the morning before we leave."

"Together?"

She nods shyly. "But...!"

"Haha. Yes, I know. I won't do anything." I lightly kiss her as I take her empty glass away. "Besides, if I did, we wouldn't be able to travel."

I put away the empty glasses and fix the bed a little. Feeling tired, we both lie comfortably on the bed in preparation for sleep. I watch Kaori slowly drift off to sleep in my arms, covered by the heat of my body and the blanket.

"Ai…" she snuggles a little further into my arms. "I'm happy that I found a place in your heart." Her eyes are already closed; she'll fall asleep soon.

I chuckle at her remark and kiss her forehead.

"You'll always be in my heart, Kaori; always just like how I am in yours."

"Un…" She nods.

"Tomorrow we'll be playing in a new scenery, won't we? Then not long after, we'll be playing by the sea next and then at a land filled with your origins."

"Nn...Yeah...it's going to be an adventure for the two of us..."

I fix the blanket to cover her properly.

"How are you feeling? Does your body hurt anywhere?" I pat her head gently.

"No…I'm not in pain anywhere…" She says in a slightly shy and sleepy voice.

"Okay, rest well. We'll be busy having a lot more fun starting tomorrow; you'll need a lot of energy to catch up."

"U...n…"

"Goodnight, Kaori."

"Good…night…Ai…"

It becomes quiet after a few minutes. The only sound I could hear aside from the air condition is Kaori's breathing.

I cuddle up to her a little more. I rest my head above hers and close my eyes. Slowly, my breathing starts to match hers and I drift off to a warm and cozy slumber.

Before I completely lost my consciousness, a couple of words escaped my mouth leading to my subtle smile in slumber.

"I love you."


	97. Chapter 97: Sensei

**Chapter 97: Sensei**

"Kaori, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" I say as I dash down the stairs with my bag filled with music sheets.

"Be careful. What if you fall down the stairs? You could break an arm or foot, you know."

"Hehe. Sorry! Anyway, I have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll catch me when I fall." I say playfully.

Ai thinks for a while. "...Maybe."

"Eh?! How mean."

He chuckles.

*bark bark bark bark*

We were about to leave the house when Obi and Tabi suddenly came rushing towards us. Obi circles around my feet and then stands up on his hind legs, trying to reach for me; more like he's asking me to carry him up. Tabi on the other hand keeps jumping up to reach Ai's bag; he's picking on Ai again. Haha.

I pick up Obi and starts licking my cheek. "Obi! Stop! I have to go to work already. You be a good boy and guard the house, okay?" Obi snuggles a little and then behaves; that's his way of saying he understands. I put him down and he looks up at me with his smiling face.

Ai puts his bag down on the side table and picks up Tabi who looks at him with a smile upon being carried. "You be a good boy too, okay?" Tabi barks once at him. "It's good that we've come to an understanding." Tabi licks his face and starts wriggling in his arms. "Tabi, stop that." As usual, Tabi defies him and continues to do whatever he wants. Ai sighs. "When will you ever listen to me?"

I laugh at his defeated face.

He puts Tabi down who turns to me right after landing on the ground.

*bark bark*

I pick him up. "Good job on picking on Ai, Tabi. Good boy. Keep it up." I hug him for a while and put him down beside Obi.

"So you're the mastermind behind his troubling behavior." Ai says to me in a sulking voice.

"Hmmm...Nothing you can do about it though. Hehe."

He pinches my cheek before picking up his bag. "Let's go."

Tabi and Obi bark at us a little as we exit the door of our house.

A year has passed since Ai and I got married and I can say that a lot of things changed. First of all, we no longer live in the apartment. Instead, we built a two story house with our savings. We thought that it would be impractical to keep on paying rent for the rest of our lives so we decided to build a house; the rooms we have kind of remind me of the apartment though especially the work room. We also decided to get Obi and Tabi since they kept crying when I left Kyoto. Haha. Plus at least they'll be around as the guardians of the house when we're at work. Ai has become closer to them but Tabi has taken a liking to bullying him at times. Manager-san no longer brings me to work and back home due to his promotion in the agency; he is still my manager but he doesn't have a lot of time to always be with me like before. Because of Manager-san's promotion and Ai's concern for my safety when I ride in his car, Ai decided to get a driver's license and a car so now we go to work together just like today.

I get in our car and sit on the passenger's seat.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" Ai asks as he buckles up and starts the car.

"Very sure! I can't afford to forget anything for the class I'll teach today. I have all the music sheets I need."

"You're not going to wear your glasses today? You were up late last night. Aren't your eyes tired or strained?"

"They're fine. Don't worry; my glasses are in my bag just in case."

"Okay. Try to rest your eyes when you have time or else your astigmatism will act up. Please wear your glasses when your eyes get tired. Your eyes won't be corrected if you don't wear your glasses from time to time."

"I will, dear. How about you, did you remember to bring an extra pair of clothes today? We have a performance class today."

"I brought extra clothes; I didn't forget this time."

He starts driving, going on our way to Saotome Academy.

Oh yeah that's right, Ai and I have become part-time teachers at Saotome Academy. We were kind of surprised when Saotome-sensei suddenly called us one day and asked us to teach at the academy. There was a shortage of teachers due to some of them taking a leave of absence due to having some big projects in the entertainment industry. We decided to take the job since we weren't heavy on projects at the time and we thought it would be a fun experience. Saotome-sensei assigned me to teach in the composer course while Ai would teach in the idol course. Then he made us teacher partners for a new subject they implemented in the academy—performance class. Basically, in performance class, the students do live performances in the practice rooms and our job as the teachers is to correct their mistakes and critique their dancing and singing. It's a tiring class because the teachers are very involved in the subject; we would dance and sing with the students to set as an example and teach them some techniques and moves for their performance to become better. I don't know for how long we'll be teaching at the academy since we don't know when the teachers would be able to come back. We'll just do our best until the end as usual.

The academy has changed too. Aside from the implementation of new subjects that help the students hone their talents, they now allow the students to debut as a group; this is probably due to the success of Starish and Quartet Night. One thing that hasn't changed though is the "no love" rule but I heard that Saotome-sensei has become a little lenient on this rule. Tsukimiya-sensei told me that Saotome-sensei would allow a relationship if the couple is able to pass a certain condition or test that he gives to them; it reminds me of our situation back then. If Ai didn't beat Saotome-sensei's record, we wouldn't have continued being together or maybe we would have by hiding it or perhaps we would have quit being idols just to be together; I wonder how our lives would have turned out.

* * *

We arrive at the academy after a while. Every time we come here, it makes me recall the memories I made with everyone when we were still students of the academy; I can never forget this place that has changed my life forever. All the good and bad things that happened here helped shaped the "me" that exists today.

Sometimes I wonder what if Ai was a student too when I was still in the academy. Would we have met and become close or would we have been strangers to one another? Hmm, the only thing I can be sure of is that he would have looked good in the uniform. Haha.

Ai turns at a corner to enter the parking lot area.

"Kaori, I want a rematch later when we get home."

"Eh? You still can't get over the game?"

"I'll be honest, Ren and I were both surprised that we lost to you in the online tournament last night. Your level was lower than his and mine; it baffles us how you beat us."

"I guess I was just lucky?" I chuckle.

"Your luck then would have been above average for that to happen."

"I'll probably lose in a rematch."

"By the way, how are you feeling at the moment?"

"Thankfully, I feel alright."

"That's a relief. You've been feeling unwell in the morning lately. I was worrying that perhaps you were sick or maybe you ate something that was spoiled."

"I was a little worried too since I was feeling unwell for no definite reason but I've been feeling better for the past few days."

Ai parks at the faculty parking slot that was allotted for us. We then walk towards the campus building.

"See you later, Ai."

"Yes. Take care and don't push yourself too hard."

"You too."

"Don't let the students bully you too much, okay?"

"W-What?! They certainly do not bully me, Ai! They're all good students to me!"

"Really? Perhaps I should drop by some time and see."

"Don't! If you suddenly come to class, they'll all become uncontrollable! Spare me the trouble!"

He chuckles. "I'll see you later in the cafeteria for lunch."

"Yeah, see you."

He gives me a kiss before we part ways; his first class is at the other end of the building.

* * *

I take a deep breath as I stand on front of the classroom door; I always feel nervous entering the classroom for some reason. I'm still not used to being a teacher. Haha.

I open the door and with the strength and happy vibes that I could muster up inside me, I greet my students with a genuine smile. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, sensei!"  
"Morning!"  
"Sensei, you look pretty today as usual."  
"Takeru-kun, stop hitting on Kisaragi-sensei! She's married for god's sake!"  
"T-That wasn't my intention, Michiru!"  
"Takeru-san is a pervert."  
"Kaori-sensei, where did you get your dress? I want to buy one like that too!"

"Settle down, everyone! I have to take attendance first before we can start on our lesson for today."

Everyone is always so lively in the morning; I find it a bit difficult to match up to their energy at times. Seeing them work hard in class brings back so many memories. I can say though that a lot of them have potential to be great composers and based on Ai's stories about his class, the idols-to-be also have great potential. I certainly pray that they'll be able to shine as bright as or even brighter than us seniors one day.

Attendance taking finishes in a few minutes.

"So, did you guys do the homework I gave you last meeting?"

They all energetically say yes. I'm glad that they always accomplish the homework I give them; it shows that they are serious, determined, and interested in becoming a composer.

"Good! How about we listen to your work, Yamaguchi-san?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he stands up and goes over to the piano at the back of the classroom.

Checking their works always amazes me; they come up with such wonderful songs! Did Tsukimiya-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei feel like this when they were our teachers?

I tried showing them the old songs I composed back when I was still a student; I gave each one of them a music sheet. Seeing their reactions upon examining the notes and lyrics of my old songs was interesting. Some of them liked the songs, some of them felt that there were some parts that could have been done in a different way, and then there were some of them that didn't like some of the songs.

"I want to tell you guys something about composing. Composing music is not just putting notes together on a piece of paper. It is a form of art that lets you convey whatever is in here and here." I point at my head and then my heart as I speak. "You know how an artist puts a part of himself on the canvas or piece of paper that he or she is working? We composer do the exact same thing except we don't draw pictures or make sculptures; what we make is music out of notes. Thru music, we bring people to a different world where they will see and feel whatever it is that you're trying to say or to convey. Sure, you can just put notes that sound good together into one song if you want to but it will always lack something that you can just feel is missing once you hear it play in the air; it's going to have that little hole of emptiness inside and that's something we want to avoid at all costs. Music is supposed to be whole or complete. What covers the emptiness or that little hole in the song is the piece that comes from you; the heart of the song comes from you, the composer. How would one know if the song is sad, happy, reminiscent, or affectionate? That can only be shown by you."

I take a look at some of my old music sheets and after looking at them for a while, I look back at my students. "The Other Side of the Snow, Ephemeral, I.L.Y., Shining Heart, those songs couldn't have been made or finished and become popular if I didn't put a part of myself in them. In all my works, I pour a part of my heart into them and that part is something that no one in this entire world could ever copy or take away from me. I pray that in the succeeding works that you all will create would be made not only from your mind but from your heart as well. I hope that you'll all be brave enough to put a part of yourself out there for the world to discover. Let music become the voice and wings you've always wished for."

"Sensei, what if we can't? What if we can't convey whatever it is that we want to express?"

"Then, don't give up and try again. Don't let your failures stop you. Failures are just part of the journey and not the end. If you continue to do your best then for sure sooner or later you'll be able to express whatever you want and need."

After answering a few more questions from them, I begin the new lesson for the day. Everyone was into the lesson and that made me feel relieved; I thought that they would find it boring. I then gave them an activity wherein they have to compose a song that shares a similar feeling with the music sheet they got from me. They will then have to play the song by the end of the class for evaluation and of course so that everyone could hear and give their thoughts about it. We were all having so much fun that we didn't realize that we went over time! I had to go with the students to their next class to apologize to their next class' teacher for making them late. Haha, how embarrassing! It's a good thing the teacher was a kind one. If it was a strict type of teacher, I'll surely get lectured for a while!

I look at my watch as I walk down the hallway. I've still got some free time before my next class. What should I do? I don't want to have some snacks since it would be lunch time after my next class.

I then notice that I'm in the hallway where the practice rooms are. They're all empty at the moment since the students have lectures for the morning. I decide to go inside one of the practice rooms and feel a sense of nostalgia as I take my time looking around it. The piano, as usual, is very well maintained.

I open the piano and press a key.

It's very well in tune.

"Reeeeeminiscing wonderrrrrrrrful memories, Mrs. Kisaragiiiii?"

The familiar voice echoes in the practice room as confetti starts to shower down from the ceiling.

Where on earth did the confetti come from?! Where does he hide all these things?! I just can't understand where he gets and hides all his props! I really want to ask him but I'm sure he's not going to reveal his secret.

Saotome-sensei then comes in from an open window. "Sssssshhhhinnnnnnninnnggggg!"

He strikes a pose where light shoots out from behind him. He hasn't changed. Never will.

"It's been a while, Saotome-sensei."

"Yes! It has been indeed!"

"How are you, sensei? Have you been busy lately?"

"Yeeessss! Aside from the affairs of the academy, the agency has been quite busy. Our idols and composer have been doing very well! The agency is being flooded by several requests and projects."

"Really? I'm glad that everyone is doing well but then that means you have a lot of work in your hands, right? Do take care of your health; have a break from time to time."

He laughs. "Not to worry, my dear little spark! I have a capable assistant who is diligently and efficiently helping me at all times!"

"...Manager-san?"

"Corrrect! Mr. Kumagai has been helping me all this time! He's a very good assistant!"

Why do I get the feeling that instead of Manager-san helping Saotome-sensei, it's more like he's doing all of the work for him...I pray for your soul, Manager-san. May Lady Luck smile upon you.

"Ms. Kaori, how are you and your hubby doing these days?"

"Hmm, just minor problems here and there but overall we're doing very well. Thank you for your concern."

"I'm happy to hear that. You two really are such precious gems. Watching you both grow and advance successfully makes my heart feel ever so delighted. I have no regrets from the two of you."

Saotome-sensei...

"By the way, the pastries you sent me the other day were delicious, Ms. Kaori. I'd like to have some more when you have the time to bake again."

"I'm glad you liked them, Saotome-sensei! I'll surely send some again the next time I bake at home."

"I look forward to it then! It was also entertaining to see Mr. Kumagai cry while eating them!"

"Eh? Manager-san cried?"

"Hahahahaha! Such a doting manager! If he gets married in the future, he'll surely be just as protective and doting!"

We both laugh as we imagine Manager-san having a family.

"Ms. Kaori, don't you have a class to teach soon?"

"Ah!" I frantically look at my watch and see that I have a few minutes left before my class starts. "Wha! I lost track of time! I'm sorry Saotome-sensei; I'll have to be on my way now. The classroom is a bit far from here."

"Hahaha! Go on ahead and preach of music!"

"It was nice to be able to talk with you."

"I feel the same way. Say hello to Mr. Ai for me when you see him."

"I will!"

Saotome-sensei became a father-like figure for both me and Ai ever since we got together. Though we don't really get to talk or see each other often, he has always been looking after us from behind the scenes and often times he would use Manager-san as his little messenger or agent. We're grateful that he never stopped supporting us both in career and in our personal lives. We should invite him over at the house some time to have lunch or dinner.

* * *

Holy gods, that class was so lively...too lively...I feel like my life force has been sucked out of me...I was definitely not prepared for their balls of energy! They made wonderful music in class though! That class has a lot of potential to produce great composers; I should hint Saotome-sensei about them. I'll have to make that class' homework harder next time. Pushing them a little will definitely help them hone their skills but of course I won't push them to a level where they'll struggle too much; I don't want them to kill themselves over too much pressure.

*ding dong ding dong*

Ah, the glorious sound of the afternoon bell. The magnificent sign that it's lunch time—the second best part of a school day next to dismissal time. Haha.

I do my best to make it to the canteen with only the delicious smell of food in the air guiding and motivating me to continue on.

*ring ring ring*

Hm? Who would be calling me at this time? I hope it's not one of the other teachers who'll ask me to assist them. Please let me enjoy lunch time! Pleaseee!

I take out my phone from my bag and see that the caller I.D. saying "Ai". I answer the call.

"Hello, Ai?"

"Kaori, I'm at a table near the left end of the cafeteria and I've already bought your food since the line was getting long."

"Oh! Thank you, Ai! I'll head over right away. I'm really hungry!"

He chuckles. "Okay."

As soon as I end the call, I start looking for him in the cafeteria.

"Ai!"

I rush over to him immediately after spotting him.

"Thank you for buying my food! You're a life saver!"

"I figured you'd be hungry by the time your class ends; you teach three classes in a row before the break."

"Yeah. How were your classes?"

"They were alright. They still need some more polishing on their singing but their current state is good enough."

We pray over our food before we start eating.

"Were they complaining about how strict you were again?"

"Yes, as usual."

"Haha. If only they knew that you were stricter in the past."

"They would not have lasted a month with me."

"Hehe. It's tough love from Ai-sensei. If you were my teacher when I was a student, I think I would have repeated your class."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't have been able to keep up with your lessons and strictness. I would have been definitely unprepared most of the time for your class. I'm also pretty sure that I would have gotten lectured by you a lot."

"I see. If you were my teacher, I think I would have repeated your class as well."

"Eh? No way. That's hard to believe. You would have probably been one of the best in class; a star student. As a teacher, I would have felt that you didn't really need me to teach you things."

"I think otherwise."

"Why's that?"

"I would have failed your class from losing focus. Instead of paying attention and studying, I would have been distracted by you. I could have gotten myself suspended or expelled for falling in love with my teacher and for courting her. All of my songs would have been all about you and nothing else; Saotome would definitely pick up my trail."

A-Ai...! That's kind of reckless of you! Hmm, maybe I would have been like that too if he was my teacher; he would have been a good looking teacher for sure. It's kind of embarrassing to imagine—me a student, he my teacher, and then we end up loving one another...that sounds like a story you'd find in a drama series or a book; a love between a teacher and a student.

"Kaori, now that I have a good look at your face, you look a little pale."

"I do? I'm probably just hungry."

Ai thinks for a while. "We'll just go home after work, okay?"

"Weren't we supposed to go to the grocery today?"

"I'll just go by myself in the evening."

"But I want to go with you." I become a little sad.

"Sigh. How about we go together after work but you can't carry anything heavy so that you won't tire yourself."

"Okay!" A smile returns on my face.

"You're unfair when you make that face, Kaori."

"You're unfair too every time you give me your sulking expression! You definitely know that I can't say no to that so this makes us even! Oh yeah, speaking of Saotome-sensei, I met him a while ago. He says hello."

"He's in the campus? Isn't he supposed to be taking care of the business back at the agency? I heard it's been flooding with projects."

"Ha...ha...about that, it seems that his assistant is doing most of the work."

"Assistant? Do you mean Manager-san?"

"The one and only."

"That's typical of Saotome." he says as he eats a spoonful of pudding.

"Hey! That's my pudding!"

"You let your defense down and created a tempting opening for the opposing force."

"Then I'll have to retaliate!"

I swiftly take a piece of his meat.

"That's not fair. I took just a spoonful of your pudding while you took one whole piece of my meat. You should have attacked my dessert."

"In war, nothing is fair!"

"I guess you're right." He then quickly takes the strawberry on top of my cake slice.

In shock, I just sat there as I watch him eat it. That was...cruel...

We continue to talk and laugh as we enjoy our lunch together; the food stealing didn't stop until the end though. While thinking about the things that Ai has observed about me, a little thought enters my mind. What if I'm actually...

...

It certainly is a possibility but I think I'll give it another week before checking. It could just be the weather or something affecting me but if these things continue to show next week, I think I should stop by the drug store and see if my hunch is right.


	98. Chapter 98: A Little Surprise

**Chapter 98: A Little Surprise**

"Thank you very much for your hard work today, Mrs. Kisaragi. The recording went on really smoothly."

"Thank you as well for bearing with me. I hope that the single will do well in the ratings." I say as I walk with the music director towards the main entrance of the recording studio.

"I'm sure it will do well. Oh."

The two of us stand by the main entrance's door, watching the rain pour down from the sky.

"Mrs. Kisaragi, do you have an umbrella? Will you be commuting or walking going home?" he asks worriedly.

"I don't have an umbrella but my husband will be coming to pick me up so you don't have to worry. You go on ahead home; you live quite far, right?"

"Alright, I'll go ahead then. Take care on your way home, Mrs. Kisaragi and tell your husband I said hello."

"You too, director!"

He opens his umbrella and walks towards the parking lot where his car is parked.

I look up at the night sky. The raindrops look like little diamonds falling from the sky; it's beautiful. There aren't any stars in the sky since it's raining. Though I can't see the clouds in the dark sky, there are probably lots of them since the stars can't be seen at all; I can't see the moon either. I hope the rain will only last for the night and won't be a storm that would last for days.

Ai, please arrive soon. I really want to get home as soon as possible. Since this morning, I've been thinking about it all day long. I want to find out if what I'm thinking is true.

My grip tightens on my bag as I think about the pregnancy tester that I bought from a nearby drug store during my break earlier today.

My period hasn't come yet when it was suppose to start last week. I've been gradually feeling tired these days and my morning sickness hasn't stopped. Also, my breasts have been feeling tender and sensitive for the past few days; this convinced me that I might be pregnant after all. If I'm pregnant, then that means my stomach will grow bigger, right? I'll have to buy maternity clothes in the future. Next thing you know, I'll be shopping for baby clothes when we find out the gender of the child. Oh! We'll buy feeding bottles, baby food, a crib, and baby toys too! I worry though about the strange food cravings and the mood swings. I hope that I won't be asking for very strange things and that I won't be so mean to Ai. Ah! I hope I won't cry often because of the mood swings! That would definitely send Ai panicking around! I want to be smiling always so that the baby would be happy and smiley! Hmm...I'm a little scared of giving birth. Aside from it being really painful, I'm worried of dying from the labor; I want to be able to live and be with my bundle of joy and Ai. Whaa, why am I thinking of dying while giving birth?! I shouldn't be so negative or think of such a thing! I should be positive and believe that I'll live thru it and be with my loved ones until I die of old age!

As I continue to think about being pregnant, a car stops on front of the recording studio; it's Ai. He gets out of the car with an umbrella.

"How was work today?"

I smile at him. "Smooth as a marble."

He takes my hand and kisses my forehead. "Let's go before the rain gets stronger."

We head to the car as he holds the umbrella, keeping us both dry from the rain.

If I am pregnant, I wonder how Ai will react. Will he be shocked? Delighted? Happy? Sad? Worried? What would he feel and think at the moment he learns that he'll be a father? Whaaa! I feel all bubbly inside! I feel so strange!

Ai and I put on our seat belts.

"Hm? Are you feeling cold, Kaori?"

"Eh?! Ah, no! I'm fine. I'm fine." I might have had a weird or unreadable expression on my face when he looked at me.

"If you say so." He starts driving.

"About dinner, what should we have? I'm not sure about what food we have left at home and we haven't gone to the supermarket yet to restock."

"We can go to the supermarket this Friday or in the weekend; there's going to be a sale according to a flyer I found in the mail yesterday. You don't have to worry about tonight's dinner. Since I finished with work in the afternoon, I cooked something while waiting for your work to finish."

"Then dinner is going to be delicious tonight."

"I still can't cook as well as you though."

"Ai, I think you'll surpass me soon. The food you cook tastes better and better each time! You really can do everything. Amazing."

"I still can't get Tabi to behave and obey me though..."

I laugh at his words as I remember his morning ordeals with Tabi. Ai's missing bag, missing sock, missing, shoe, missing lunchbox, missing music sheets, missing cellphone...there's only one culprit for all that haha. Maybe Tabi just likes to tease and bully him.

We arrive at home after some time. Thank goodness there's no traffic at the main road.

"I'll go prepare the food and table. You go on ahead and freshen up first."

"Okay. Thanks, Ai."

I kiss his cheek before hurrying up to the bedroom to change my clothes.

Alright. Should I do the test before or after dinner? Um, I think it would be better to do the test after dinner but my curiosity will bother me and Ai will surely notice that I'm thinking about something while we're eating. Maybe I'll do it right now before dinner so that my curiosity would be fed. Yeah! I'll do it now! I want to know if I'm carrying his child or not.

I take the pregnancy tester from my bag and bring it with me to the toilet.

Hmm, according to the instructions, I have to take the cap off of the tester and then urinate on the stick portion. After doing that, I have to wait for a minute or so for the results to show up; if a plus sign appears on the indicator, then that means I am pregnant.

Okay. Here we go.

...

...

...

Now I have to just wait for a little while. I wonder what the result will be? I feel excited and anxious at the same time; it's the same feeling I get when I go to auditions for roles!

"Kaori, the table is ready." Ai says loudly from the staircase.

I slightly open the door of the bathroom. "Just give me a minute and I'll be there!" Literally a minute, please!

A minute has passed and nothing shows up on the pregnancy tester's indicator. I sigh in disappointment; it's like I was all excited and troubled for nothing. I feel heartbroken right now...

I was about to throw away the pregnancy tester when I decided to check it one last time with hope that perhaps the result could have changed.

"WHAAA!" I let out a sudden loud shout.

I then hear footsteps rushing over.

"Kaori?! Are you okay in there?! Kaori?!" Ai asks frantically as he knocks on the bathroom door several times.

Oh no. Oh no. Think fast. Think fast! "I-I'm fine! I..um...I just slipped on the tiles but I didn't fall! I was able to grab hold of the counter top so I'm okay!"

"You're not hurt?!"

"No! I'm fine!"

"You gave me a heart attack..." I can hear him sigh in relief thru the bathroom door.

"Yeah...I got one too..."

"I'll wait for you at the table, okay?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a few minutes! I'm sorry for giving you a heart attack!"

"It's okay as long as you're fine but I hope it won't happen again."

I hear Ai walk away. I catch my breath the moment I could no longer hear his footsteps.

OH MY...! IS THIS FOR REAL?! THIS IS FOR REAL, RIGHT?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY OR TO DO RIGHT NOW. WHA! I'M...I'M SO HAPPY! I NEED TO BREATHE DARN IT! WHAAA! I'M PANICKING, AREN'T I?! WHAA! I feel like crying or something! Ugh, my heart! Calm down! Calm down! Easy! Breathe!

As I try to contain my happiness and excitement, I look at the pregnancy tester once again. There, on the indicator, is a plus sign full and clear as day; I'm pregnant! Okay, okay, I should keep this first and then get an appointment with a doctor just to be sure and to find out how long I have been pregnant. I'll tell Ai about my pregnancy after I get checked by a doctor.

I put the pregnancy tester in my pocket and make way to the bedroom. I hide it somewhere before going downstairs to eat dinner with Ai.

"Sorry for the delay." I say as I happily sit down.

"Are you really alright?"

I nod.

"You really scared me a while ago. I imagined the worst case scenario when I heard you shout."

"I'm sorry! I got surprised too." Though for a different reason since I didn't really slip in the bathroom.

"Anyway, let's put that behind us and enjoy the meal."

We put our hands together and bless the food.

"The food looks delicious! I like your cooking to be honest, really."

"Thank you but I still can't cook as well as you."

"If you keep thinking that way, then you have a lifetime to practice while I have a lifetime to be the taste tester! But one day, I won't be the only one who'll eat your cooking."

"True. One day we'll have our own children."

"Yeah."

"I want a daughter that looks like you." He suddenly says as he continues to eat.

"Eh? Why?" I ask curiously.

"If she looks like you then for sure she'll be beautiful and adorable. Having you and a child that looks like you would be candy for the eyes."

"T-Then I want a son that looks like you!"

"Hmm...A mini me?" He starts thinking about it. Perhaps he's imagining it? The expressions on his face as he thinks about it are amusing.

I start to imagine a little cute Ai walking around while holding my hand and calling me 'mama' now and then. "Just thinking about it makes me really happy. He'll surely be cute!" I smile happily.

"...Cute?"

I nod happily.

"..."

"Eh? Why are you quiet all of a sudden?"

"..." He continues to eat with a sulking expression.

"Was it because I called you cute indirectly? Do you still have a complex about being called cute? But you really are cute; there's nothing you can do about that. Plus the last time I called you handsome, you didn't really like it and said that it just 'wasn't me'. Do you want me to stop calling you cute?" I ask sadly.

"Well...no but..." Conflicting expressions flash on his face; it's obvious that he likes it but at the same time he wants something else.

I chuckle.

Hmm, Ai has work all day on Thursday. I'm free on that day so I can go to a hospital for a check up on that day without him knowing. I'll set up an appointment thru phone call tomorrow.

I look at him eating on front of me across the table and a thought enters my mind.

Maybe I should tell him about it already and go to the hospital together? It would probably be a little late if I wait for the results of the checkup before telling him about the pregnancy. Also, I think it's unfair to keep it from him for that long...I should tell him tomorrow.

* * *

Hm? What's with the noise?

"Ugh..." I sluggishly get up and when I open my eyes, I see Ai going around the room; he looks disorganized. I haven't seen him like that for a long time.

"...Ai?" I say while still half asleep.

"Ah, good morning." He hurriedly comes over to me and kisses my cheek. "Pardon me for waking you. I seem to have overslept so now I'm late for work."

"Oh, would you like me to pack some food for you then?"

"No, it's okay. I'll just buy some food from the nearest convenience store at work."

I slowly get out of bed. I feel really sluggish today and my head hurts a little; it's probably morning sickness again.

"Ai, don't forget this."

"Thank you for reminding me about that."

"How about your cell phone?"

"It's in my pocket."

He makes his way out of the bedroom and to the front door. I follow him so that I could lock the door when he leaves.

*bark bark bark bark*

Obi and Tabi follow him to the door as they spot him coming down from the stairs.

*bark bark bark bark*

"Not now, you two. I can't play since I'm late for work." Ai tells them as he tries to calm them down.

"Obi, Tabi, let him go this time. He's late so why don't you two give him a break?"

*bark bark*

The two little doggies sit down as I give them the command to settle down.

"See you later, Kaori."

"Take care and do your best at work."

"Do you have work today?"

"No, I don't so I'll be here at home waiting for you."

"Okay. If you need anything, call or message me. I love you." He gives me a kiss before leaving for work.

*bark bark*

The two look at me as they sit with their tails wagging left and right.

"How about we go eat breakfast?"

The two follow me as I go to the kitchen.

As I prepare my breakfast and the dog food, I realize that I missed my chance to tell Ai about my pregnancy. He's going to be working till the evening today so he'll probably be quite tired when he comes home; he'll end up resting or sleeping or worse, he'll continue to work late if he's given something to do by the agency. Sigh. I guess I'll just tell him tomorrow.

*bark*

"Yes, yes, just let me finish cooking my food! You two are impatient today!"

Obi and Tabi circle around my feet as I cook my food. They're probably trying to cheer me up? Do I look sad? Maybe they can sense that I don't feel so good so they're doing what they can to make me feel better.

"Thanks, you two. Hey, just a secret between the three of us, I'm going to have a baby and that's why I feel a little sick these days. Don't beat me in telling Ai, okay? I want to be the one to tell him. You two just take care of me while he's not around, okay?"

*bark bark*

They continue to circle around me as my food is almost done cooking.

* * *

A few days have passed and I still haven't told him. There has been so many things in the way like that time he was late for work, the time I was late for work, then there was that time where I was called in for a meeting, then we both got busy with work! It's almost the end of the week and I still haven't told him! What's with the bad timing?! Huhuhu.

* * *

Another tomorrow came. Ai and I were too busy with work today that I didn't get to talk to him again.

"Sigh...he went to work earlier since my work for the day starts in the afternoon. Now I'm home ahead of him because my work finished early...He won't be home till later..."

What do I do now?

Since I didn't feel well enough to cook dinner, I bought food for us instead. Maybe I'll just sleep while he's not home yet; I do feel kind of tired. It would be nice to take a bath too; I'll feel refreshed. I'll just try to talk to him when he gets home.

...

...

...

"I'm home."

The first thing I noticed when I opened the door was that Kaori's shoes weren't there; she's not yet at home I suppose but she should have been home by now. Maybe she's doing overtime or she has a sudden meeting with the people she's working with. I hope not though. Lately, her behavior has been a little strange and she seems to be fatigued all the time. She may be coming home with a smile and with her usual cheery tone but I can tell that she's forcing it.

As I climb the stairs, I keep thinking about Kaori's recent actions; surely they have been odd. I'm really feeling a bit worried now that I think about it. I should ask her what's wrong and suggest to her to take some days off from work. I'll talk to her as soon as she comes home.

Hm? These are Kaori's shoes. What are they doing up here on the second floor? I decide to pick them up and bring them into our room; I'll put them at the entrance way after I change my clothes. I enter the bedroom and to my surprise, I find Kaori's clothes all over the floor and I see her on the bed, curled up with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. So she's home after all.

"Kaori?"

I call out her name as I pick up her clothes scattered all over the floor. She doesn't respond to me so I approach her to check up on her. It turns out that she's sleeping. Upon patting her head, I notice that her hair is still wet and so is the towel wrapped around her shoulders; her clothes too are quite damp.

I feel upset; this is quite reckless of her. She isn't normally like this. I feel upset and worried due to her unusual habits and behavior that have been manifesting lately.

"Kaori, wake up this instant." I say sternly as I remove the wet towel around her and wrap her with the bed's blanket; her skin feels cold.

"Hnn...Ai...?" She slowly opens her eyes that seem to be in a daze. As soon as her eyes see me, she smiles and says sluggishly, "Welcome home..."

"You were sleeping with your hair still wet and with the wet towel wrapped around you. What were you thinking? You will definitely get sick that way. You won't get away with just a common cold sleeping that way." I can't help but scold her.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep after I took a bath a while ago."

"Your clothes were also all over the floor when I came into the room. You also left your shoes in the hallway."

"I'm sorry. I'll go pick them up—"

I grab hold of her arm when she tries to get out of the bed. Looking at her up close, she looks terribly fatigued and pale. Her breath, though it smells like our toothpaste, has a faint scent of something foul; it smells a bit like vomit.

"Kaori, what's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately and you seem to be in bad condition; it's quite troubling. Are you working too hard again? Are you sick? Is something bothering you? Tell me."

"Ai..." her voice is shaking a little in a childlike tone. She was going to say something but before she could utter a word, she starts crying uncontrollably.

"Kaori. Hey, what's wrong?" I try to comfort her but no matter what I say or what I do, she won't stop crying. I'm baffled by her behavior. I don't know what to do.

"I feel so frustrated and worried. I feel tired even though I've barely done anything at all in a day. Sleeping has been a problem because though I get to sleep immediately, I would wake up in the middle of the night and struggle to get back to sleep. I've been eating well but there are times when I just feel really hungry all the time and I don't know what to do about it; I would just eat whatever I could get but it just won't satisfy my hunger. My headaches have been getting more painful and recently I've hated the mornings ever since I've started to feel sick all the time when I wake up. I've been feeling anxious at times and then suddenly I'd feel alright. My emotions have been going on a roller coaster here and there. It's driving me crazy sometimes."

As she continues to tell me what she's feeling and experiencing, I wrap my arms around her and listen to her as she talks. She's behaving quite like a little child. She's not in good condition at all.

I continue to listen to her and to comfort her until she fell asleep in my arms from crying too much. I hope her eyes won't hurt or be sore. She really cried a lot...I couldn't do anything but hold her and listen; it hurts to not be able to do something to help her cope with what's troubling her.

I carefully tuck her to bed so that she could rest properly.

"Sleep well tonight. I'll be here by your side. I hope you'll have pleasant dreams and no more tears."

She seems to be unusual and distressed for the pass few days. I'm not entirely sure but she's showing the signs...Also, she hasn't said anything about that so I may be wrong. I might as well just do my best to make her feel comfortable and attend to her needs. I don't want to ask a question like that and receive an unfavorable answer; that would just be saddening...

* * *

A new morning comes once again and as I brush my teeth, I gather all the words and ways I could use to tell Ai that I'm pregnant again. How many times have I been rehearsing to myself? Sigh. Will I be able to tell him today? I was really unstable yesterday so...yeah...I didn't get to talk about it though the atmosphere was kind of fitting. Thinking back on last night, I really was a mess. Sigh. Thank you Ai for bearing with me. Sigh.

"Augh!"

I quickly take my toothbrush out of my mouth as I feel an already familiar discomfort. Vomit comes pouring out from my mouth to the sink.

"Ugh...nasty..."

Darn, now I have to brush my teeth all over again; I'll have to use mouth wash too. Morning sickness really is troublesome. Why do future mothers have to suffer like this? Actually, why do women have to suffer for not being pregnant, for being pregnant, and then after being pregnant?! What's up with that?! We suffer monthly all year round when we have our menstruation for not being pregnant then we suffer morning sickness, headaches, and other things when we're pregnant then we have to experience the miracle of birth and then we still feel pain after giving birth! What's up with that?! Talk about equality of pain!

I put toothpaste once again on my toothbrush as I continue to mentally complain about several things in life. I think the mood swings are kicking in at the moment. Ugh. Keep it together, Kaori. Keep yourself sane. You can do it. Do your best!

*knock knock knock*

"Kaori, be mindful of the time; we were late for our first period classes last time. Hyuuga will scold us if we're late again. I don't particularly like getting scolded by him..." Ai says thru the door.

"Ah, yeah...Hyuuga-sensei is scary when mad. Don't worry, I'm almost done! I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

I take out my cell phone to check the time and the calendar.

Tomorrow is Friday. Ah! We planned on going to the supermarket tomorrow. Maybe I'll get to tell him when we're alone then. I will definitely tell him by tomorrow no matter what! I really have to since I already got an appointment to go to the doctor on Saturday...I want him to be there with me. I have to talk to him today or by tomorrow!

I rinse my mouth and use the mouth wash before going back to the bedroom to change for work.

* * *

"It looks like we made it to the academy in time!" I say happily as we walk towards the main building.

"Yeah. I'm relieved."

"Um...Ai, are you free any time later?"

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to tell you something important later when you're free."

"Can't you tell me about it now?"

"Well...um...you see it's something we should talk about umm privately."

He takes my hand as we walk. "Kaori, is it some bad news?"

"Eh? N-No, it's actually some good news."

His worried expression quickly shifts to a subtle smile. "That's good. You seemed so tensed that I thought it was something bad."

"Oh. Haha, sorry about that. I guess I was just excited to tell you about it."

"How about we talk about it after the last class we'll teach for the day?"

"After the performance class?"

He nods. "That way, we can talk as long as we need to."

"Okay! We'll talk later then!"

We went to our respective classes after reaching the lobby of the main building of the academy. Thankfully, my morning sickness subsided by the time class started so I was able to teach with no problems.

However, by the time third period came, I started feeling ill again.

The class for the third period is currently doing an activity. I gave them the task of creating some melodies with a specific theme. All I have to do for now is to just wait for them to finish or to wait for the time I gave them to finish. Oh, since it's Friday tomorrow, I should tell the students about their next assignment so that they can work on it earlier when they have time.

I stand up and take a piece of chalk. I start writing the details of their assignment on the blackboard while they're still busy with the activity.

As I write, I notice that my headache has become more bothersome compared to this morning. I can do nothing about it except to wait for it to pass and feel better. I hope it would subside before the next class would start. My next class is the last one for the day—performance class. I'll have a hard time teaching the students if the headache persists.

* _SCCRRRREEEEEEEECHHHH_ *

The chalk scratches the blackboard all the way down until it slips off of my hand and falls to the floor.

"Kaori-sensei!"

Some of the students rush over after seeing me fall to my feet. Sitting on the floor, I hold my stomach with one hand while the other covers my mouth; I wish I had an extra pair of arms to hold my head that hurts so much. I feel so dizzy and I feel like vomiting.

"Sensei! Are you alright?!"  
"You don't look so good, sensei."  
"Sensei, we can bring you to the infirmary if you don't feel well!"

I do my best to hold my urge to vomit and to regain my focus from the devastating headache. "It's okay. I felt lightheaded for a moment but I'll be okay. Sorry to worry you all."

I swallow once, pushing down the urge to vomit. After taking slow deep breaths, I get back up on my feet and regain some of my composure.

"So, did you all finish the activity? I'll be checking them now!" I say cheerfully with a smile.

"W-What?! Sensei! We're not done yet!"  
"Give us some more time please!"

"Fine. Then...I'll give you one more minute to finish your work!"

"One minute?! That's too little!"

"Fifty six seconds to go. Use your time wisely." I say playfully.

The students go back to their works in a hurry; they remind me of how Ai looked like when he was late for work the other day. Haha.

Next period came and unfortunately, I still feel pretty awful...

I make my way to the women's locker room to change into some comfortable wear for the performance class. I then stand on front of the mirror in the restroom and start fixing my hair into a ponytail. Three female students enter the locker room. Oh, they're my students for the performance class.

"Ah! Hello, Kaori-sensei!"

"Hi! Are you girls prepared for the performance class?"

"We definitely are! We practiced our routine many times!"

"That's good to hear. We'll see the fruits of your hard work later during class. Do your best!"

"Yes sensei, we will!"

The three girls start to change into their active wear while I on the other hand gather my things and prepare to get to the practice room first.

"Auugh!"

I suddenly vomit and it feels like another one is going to come out.

"S-Sensei!"

I rush over to the sink and there, I continue to vomit over and over again. It's really...nasty.

"Kaori-sensei, should we call for the school doctor?!"  
"W-What should we do?!"  
"I'll go call for Ai-sensei!"

"N-No! I'm okay! I'm just a little sick but it's nothing serious!" I quickly tell them. "I just need to get everything out then I'll be fine. Umm could one of you get me some water from a nearby vending machine? It would really help me."

"Okay, I'll go get you one sensei!" One of the girls runs off to buy some water with the money I gave.

"Are you really okay, Kaori-sensei?"

"Yes, I probably ate something that wasn't good anymore so I just need to vomit it all out."

I continue to vomit a little longer. The three girls stayed by my side and I'm really thankful that they helped me.

* * *

"Ai-sensei, it's almost time for class but Kaori-sensei isn't here yet. Is she absent today?" one of the students asks.

"She's present today. Maybe she'll be coming to class a little late."

I look at my watch and wonder where she is right now. It's unlike her to be late for performance class since this is her favorite class to teach. I send her a message but I did not get a reply. I wait until the last second before class starts and she's still not around.

"I'll be taking attendance now so please settle down." I'll just ask Kaori what happened later. Lately, she has been a little off. I would catch her thinking so deeply about something she won't tell me, she gets tired easily even during the days when she practically has nothing to do, she's been feeling sick in the morning and complains about having a headache all the time.

"Some of you are delayed in that part of your choreography. Repeat that part." I say to the group that's performing their routine.

Last night, I let her sleep ahead of me so that I could take a good look at her; her complexion wasn't very good and she seemed quite frail. I should bring her to a hospital for a check up in the weekend and ask her to take a leave from work so that she could take the time to improve her condition. I should have asked or said something sooner in the beginning of the changes happening to her. I would prefer taking her to the hospital today after this last class but she—

"Sorry we're late!" Kaori suddenly appears together with three of our female students.

"And where have you four been? Class started fifteen minutes ago; you're all late."

"Forgive us, Ai! I got stuck in the locker room inside one of the cubicles. The door jammed so I couldn't get out. These girls went in the locker room to change clothes for class and heard me calling out for help from inside the third cubicle. They were helping me to get out of the cubicle all this time so please don't be angry with them or scold them."

I think for a moment and then sigh. "Okay. You girls go on and start your warm up exercises and then practice your routine. We'll check on your performance later on."

The three girls run off to get started. If that was the case, then they should have reported it to me or to another teacher. That way, they could have had more help so that Kaori could have gotten out of the cubicle faster and they would have been able to get to class on time...Wait a minute; that's strange...It would have been a more normal response to have called for help especially if more than ten minutes have passed from their attempt to help. Why didn't they call for help after a while?

Class resumes as usual however I notice that Kaori isn't performing as well as she usually does; her movements are slower and her form isn't very good.

"Not bad! Your group has improved a lot! You girls did a good job!"

"Really?! We're happy to know that, Kaori-sensei! It's all thanks to you and Ai-sensei for teaching us!"

"That's not entirely true. It's also thanks to your dedication and practice! Keep up the good work, girls!"

"Kaori, the next group is from the boys."

"The trio one?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I hope they fixed their choreography. They really are good at dancing but their choreography isn't exactly suited for their style."

"We'll see if they took our advice or continued to take the challenge of performing outside their field of comfort."

"Kaori-sensei, could you help us over here?"

"Ah, I'll be right there!"

She turns to look at me.

"I'll check the trio's progress so go on ahead. They need you, Kaori-sensei." I say playfully.

"Whaa! Don't call me sensei, Ai! I-It's kind of weird!"

She runs off to the group of girls who asked for her help. Hmm, calling her sensei was quite refreshing. If she was my teacher, I would have been a bad student for sure. I mean, how could I resist being mischievous towards a teacher like her. Hehe.

"So are you three ready to show me the fruits of your labor?"

"We sure are, Ai-sensei! We decided to change our choreography a little so I hope you'll like it!"

"Okay, give it your best shot. Fail to impress me and I'll give the three of you extra homework to do over the weekend."

The trio gets into position with slightly distorted expressions on their faces. Perhaps my tone did not express well my intention to joke about that? Maybe Kaori was right...I should practice more on the subject of humor.

"KYAAA!"

All of the students' attention shifted to one of the female groups. Knowing that Kaori was there looking after the female students, I didn't react immediately until...

"Kaori-sensei!"

...I heard her name being called out by one of the female students.

I turn around and see the female students gathering at one area. They still call out Kaori's name in panicked voices; it makes me feel anxious and nervous inside. By the time I got close to check on the situation, I saw Kaori on the floor covering her mouth with her hand as some vomit leaks out from between her fingers. On the floor, near her, more vomit can be found. The female students hold her as they ask if she's okay.

"What happened?!" I ask immediately.

"Ai-sensei, Kaori-sensei was teaching us as usual and then she suddenly vomited!"

"I'll take her to the infirmary. Class representative, please look after the class for the meantime until I get back or another teacher comes to be the substitute."

I take a handkerchief from my pocket and give it to Kaori. "Here, use it to wipe your hand and mouth. Can you stand up and walk until we reach the infirmary?"

She nods slightly.

I carefully help her to stand up and walk.

* * *

The infirmary doctor opens the curtain surrounding the bed that Kaori is on and comes out; he sure took a while to examine her. I really hope that she is okay...

"How is she doing?"

The doctor smiles widely at me. "She's actually fine! She has no illness at all!"

He pats my back several times with some force.

"You have nothing to worry about at all! In fact, you should be celebrating tonight! Haha! "

"Excuse me? What are you saying?"

"Hmm, I'll let your wife over there explain things to you. You should have her see a doctor at a hospital as soon as you can get an appointment, okay? Congratulations, Mikaze-san!"

"...What? I don't get you."

"By the way, you brought her here while class was still in session, right? I'll go check the class while you two talk. Which room is your class in?"

"Practice hall number six."

"Okay then! I'll go check on the students and tell them the news too! Haha!"

The doctor gives me one last powerful pat on the back before leaving the infirmary. I head over to the bed and open the curtain to enter inside.

"Kaori?"

"Hello, Ai." She says softly.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel fine at the moment. I'm glad that I've stopped vomiting; it was really annoying."

I gently pat her head. "You should have told me that you were very unwell today. I was worried about you."

She doesn't say anything and instead she pulls the blanket up to cover herself until half of her face.

"There's something you're not telling me, am I right?"

She looks at me in the eyes and nods.

"Then, are you going to tell me about it or will you not?"

She removes the blanket and sits up on the bed. She looks quite serious and it's making me feel a little worried. I certainly wish that what she's about to say isn't any bad news.

* * *

Wha...Ai looks so serious that it's making me nervous but it's now or never!

I take a deep breath and start to speak.

"I-I..t-tested...positive...d-days ago..." Oh dear god, I got so excited that my mouth isn't cooperating with me! The words are coming out in a scramble!

He looks down with a sad expression on his face. "So you've tested positive for an illness?"

Oh god, he got the wrong idea! No! No! No!

"Ah! N-No! That's not it at all! Um...! That's not what I was going to say!"

I quickly take out the pregnancy tester from my pocket and place it in his hand.

"T-That's what I wanted to tell you! I wanted to tell you for days but I kept missing the right time to talk about it!"

I watch as he looks at the item I gave him.

"Kaori, what is this?"

"It's a pregnancy tester. Women use it to find out whether they're pregnant or not. For this tester, if the woman is pregnant, a plus sign would appear on the indicator over there at the end after using it." I point at the indicator.

I take my finger away and he takes a closer look to where I was pointing. The moment he saw the indicator, his eyes opened wider. He then looks at me for a moment and then back to the tester.

"...Ai?"

He's so quiet and he won't look at me in the eyes. His behavior is making me feel a little uneasy.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally looks at me and says something. "Kaori this means you're pregnant, correct?"

"Y-Yes."

"You're carrying my child?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm going to be a father?"

I nod nervously.

He becomes quiet again as he looks at the tester. Is he disappointed? Did he not want a child yet? Please don't be like that!

"Um...Ai, are you sad?" I ask nervously.

He covers half of his face. Taking a better look at him, I wanted to laugh; his smile is so big and at the same time a little awkward. Haha.

"Kaori, why on earth would I be sad about this? Of course I'm happy...I'm extremely happy. To be honest, I speculated that you were pregnant because you were showing symptoms of it but there were days where you seemed alright and so I had some doubts about it. I didn't want to ask you about it because I knew that if you were indeed pregnant, you would want to be the one to say it first instead of being asked. You weren't saying anything so I thought that I could be wrong about it. When I thought you were pregnant, I was hoping it would be true. Now that it's confirmed, all the anticipation and excitement just burst out all at the same time..."

"And that made you shocked?"

"I'm astonished." He quietly and happily puts the pregnancy tester in his pocket.

It was funny because we both had a weird uncontrollable smile on our faces though his smile was way funnier than mine.

"Can I hug you?" he asks awkwardly.

"Of course you can, silly! Do you have to ask?"

I open my arms towards him and in an instant, I found myself buried in his arms.

His hug was tighter than usual; he must be really happy about the news. I'm glad that he's happy and excited about this too! We're going to have our very own family—a family born from the two of us.

"I used to worry about it."

"Eh? What's this all about now, Ai?"

His hug loosens a little and becomes gentle. "When I was still an android, I always thought that one day I'd have to let you go because I couldn't give you something I could call as a future. As an android, I couldn't possibly become a part of your family nor could I give you one since it would be impossible to bear a child with me. I could not get married to you for I was not a human being and I was sure that I wouldn't last long enough to continue operating until the day you die; I couldn't be a partner you could spend your life with. Back then, the farthest we could go was to become lovers; I thought that there was nothing after that—no future for either you or me. When I became a human being, all those worries disappeared from my mind and I was sure that I, this time, could be someone who could become and give you the things I lacked before. For me, all the things that have happened from the moment I became a human being to this present time feels like the impossible has happened. Knowing that I'm able to bear a child with you and soon be a father of your child makes me feel too happy inside. I'm really happy to be with you, Kaori. I love you very very much."

"Ai, I love you very much too." I bury my face on his chest. "I'm happy that I get to be the mother of your child. Let's do our best to be great parents?"

"Of course. We'll shower the child with as much love and care that we can give and protect it from any harm."

Suddenly, the curtain surrounding the bed it opened and a familiar loud feminine voice greets us.

"Kaori-chan, Ai-chan, Congratulations!"

I jumped in surprise as I found myself no longer in Ai's arms but in Tsukimiya-sensei's.

"I heard the news from the school doctor when I passed by him at the practice hall! Congratulations on having a little bundle of joy in there!"

"T-Thank you, Tsukimiya-sensei." News sure flies fast in Shining territory.

"Kaori, we'll have to go see a doctor as soon as possible to have you checked." Ai says.

"Oh. You don't have to worry about that since I already secured an appointment."

"So you were planning to tell me after? That's quite the late news if ever..."

"W-Whaa! Don't sulk! I was planning to tell you before the appointment!"

"What if you ended up not being able to tell him before the appointment, Kaori-chan?" Tsukimiya-sensei asks.

"Then...I guess I would have had to go by myself?"

Ai sulks even more after hearing my remark. Tsukimiya-sensei and I ended up spending a while cheering him up. He's so adorable, this husband of mine.

* * *

"According to your examination, you are currently four weeks pregnant."

"Four weeks?! I thought this was my second or at most the third week."

"It does happen that a woman would detect her pregnancy a little late. The symptoms could have appeared later on so that's the only time she'll think that she's pregnant."

"Oh, okay."

"Is there anything else, doctor?" Ai asks.

"Everything is fine and dandy, Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi. Just remember everything I said and follow the notes I've given you. The incoming weeks are important for the development of the baby so take good care of yourself, Mrs. Kisaragi. Remember the foods I wrote down that you're not allowed to eat and don't take any medications without consulting with me first. You are not to work until you give birth so postpone all the projects and other jobs that are lined up for you. If you have work that is for composing only, then you can take it as long as you don't stress yourself and as long as you take care of your health, okay?"

"Yes, doc!" I fold the papers the doctor gave me and put them in my bag.

"If anything happens, feel free to come to me."

"Thank you for your time, doctor. We'll see you again next week for the next check up." Ai says.

"Yes, see you two again next week!"

Ai and I leave the hospital and went on our way back home. I was surprised though to see two cars and a van parked outside our house.

"Ai, look. Why are they parked in front of our house?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps the neighbor has a celebration and they parked there because of the lack of space?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. Do you recognize any of those vehicles?"

"I don't think so."

Ai parks into our garage and once we got out of the car, he looks at the vehicles again. I notice that he's staring at one of the cars.

"Something interesting about that car?" I ask.

"I feel like I've seen that car before."

"Hmm, Rei-chan's car?"

"I don't remember anymore since I haven't ridden in his car ever since I learned to drive and got our own car."

"I don't remember either since I've only ridden in his car a few times."

We make our way to the main door of our house. Ai unlocks the door and was about to open it.

"Wait! Ai, I heard a noise from inside!"

"A noise?"

"Also, I don't hear Obi and Tabi rushing to the door. They usual run to the door when they hear it getting unlocked and bark a little."

"But now it's currently quiet."

Don't tell me someone broke into our house?! I hope Obi and Tabi are okay inside.

"I'll go inside first. Kaori, stay back just in case."

"Okay. Please be careful."

Ai opens the door slightly. The lights inside the house are open. So someone really is inside our house?! I'm certain that we turned off the lights before we left.

"Please be careful." I said again softly.

Ai takes a deep breath and then swings the door open.

The moment that he enters the house, someone suddenly jumps out from nowhere and shouts in a loud voice.

"CONGRA—"

Ai quickly takes the coat hanger stand beside the door and hits the person with it.

"OW! OUCH! WAIT! STOP!"

Ai suddenly stops. We both recognize that voice.

I carefully enter the house and take a good look at the person. "...Rei-chan? Is that you?"

Suddenly, a lot of people popped out from nowhere from the living room and greeted me and Ai.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Eh?! What's everyone doing here in our house?! How did they get inside in the first place?!

"Um...Rei-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asks the man who is holding his head in pain while sitting on the floor.

"Ai-Ai...He hit me..." Rei-chan says as he holds back his tears.

"Oh, it's just you." Ai says in a mono toned voice.

"That's such a mean thing to say to your good old friend that you hit with a coat hanger stand!"

"How could I not? The house was supposedly unoccupied except for the dogs and then you suddenly jumped out from nowhere. Of course I would be startled and follow my instinct of hitting the perpetrator, Reiji; we both thought that there was a thief in the house. How on earth did you all get inside the house?"

"That would be our doing. We used the spare key that you two gave us in your last package. Sorry about startling you two!" My papa appears from the back of the crowd.

"Eh?! Papa? Mama? What are you guys doing here?!"

"Hey! I'm here too!" Kuro says as he tries to make himself visible from the back.

"Congratulations, Ai-senpai!" Syo attacks Ai.

"Congratulations, Kaori. May your first child be delivered safely and grow healthy." Masato says.

"Eh? How did you all know?! We haven't told anyone about it yet."

"Um, I got excited and ended up telling everyone, Kaori-chan. Sorry!" Tsukimiya-sensei says.

"I'm sure that you two will be good parents!" Otoya says.

"May the goddess of music bless your child. It will be happy child for sure!" Cecil says enthusiastically.

"Take care and protect your kid, you hear me? You gotta be strong enough to support it and let it live its life." Ranmaru tells Ai.

"You have nothing to worry about." Ai says confidently.

"I can't believe my daughter is going to be a mother! It was just yesterday when you were just a little girl of mine! Huhuhu!" Papa starts crying as he hugs me. There he goes again, being emotional and crying out of nowhere. Sigh. Some things just don't change at all.

"I'm both delighted and disheartened about the lady's pregnancy. Sigh...Now I truly have no chance in stealing her heart away or to have her bear my children." Ren sighs.

Camus approaches Ren and hits his head with his scepter. "Such filthy intentions must be purified. I'll have to teach you to erase those impure intentions later!"

"If you two need any help, we're all here for you." Hyuuga-sensei says. "Even Saotome sends his regards; he couldn't come due to a meeting."

"Ah! Kuma-kun sends his regards to you two too! He couldn't come since he's with Saotome in the meeting." Tsukimiya-sensei says.

"I'll message Manager-san later then." I shouldn't forget that later. I'm sure he really wanted to come. I can imagine him crying from within while diligently writing notes for Saotome-sensei who's probably leaving everything to him.

"We placed your gifts at the living room so it's a little cramped in there." Tokiya says.

"Okay! It's time to get this celebration started!"

"Eh?! Yuu-san?! You're here too?!"

Haruka and Tomochan then take my arm and pull me with them towards the living room.

Rei-chan stands up and recovers from his pain. "There's no time to cry! It's a time to be happy! Now up you go!" He then picks up Ai and carries him over his shoulder.

"Reiji! Put me down!"

"No can do, Ai-Ai! I have to deliver you to where everyone else is!"

"Reiji!"

"Wow. Rei-chan is quite strong to be able to carry Ai-chan like that, right Syo-chan?"

"Not bad for his age, yeah?"

Natsuki nods.

"Let's go catch up with them. We'll miss out on some stuff if we don't!"

"That's true."


	99. Chapter 99: Love and Sound

**Chapter 99: Love and Sound**

"Ai-senpai!" Syo says out loud in surprise seeing me and Ai enter the lobby of the agency's dormitory.

"Ai, Kaori, it's good to see you two. It's been a while."

"It indeed has been, Masato. Have you been well?" Ai asks as he helps me sit down on one of the sofas.

"Kaori-chan! Your tummy is so big now! Are you going to give birth soon?"

"Hehe. That's right, Natsuki. I'm due around next month."

"I can't wait to see the baby! Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"It's going to be a boy."

Syo levels himself with my tummy and starts talking to the little baby inside. "Can you hear me in there? I'll just believe that you can. Be good to your mom and dad when you come out, okay? Come play with us when you have time! Oh yeah, learn to smile and laugh a lot; don't end up not smiling and not talking...too serious like your dad."

"What's did you say?" Ai says grumpily.

"U-Um! Nothing! Anyway, you're not that cold and silent compared to when we first met you! You've completely changed for the better! That's for sure."

"I want to talk to the baby too!" Natsuki says as he levels himself with my tummy too.

"You two seem more excited than his parents." Masato chuckles. "I'd admit though that I'm excited to see the baby too. I pray that he'll be a happy and healthy child."

"Eh? Haruka!" The moment I saw Haruka pass by one of the hallways of the lobby, I called out to her and waved towards her.

"Kaori! You're here!" She rushes over to me and gives me a hug.

"You seem well, Haruka. I'm glad to see you."

"Your tummy has gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you. You're giving birth next month, right? Take care of yourself and the baby!"

"I will of course!"

Haruka still stays here in the dormitory since it's most convenient for her. Some of the boys have moved out and bought a place of their own while some decided to stay here. Those who have a place of their own would come by to hang out or to visit and if they have some work that's nearer to this area than where they live, they would stay here until their work is over.

"So what brought you two here early in the morning?" Syo asks. "...Wait a minute! Ai-senpai, today's your birthday!"

"Oh yeah! It's March 1!" Natsuki says in realization.

"Are you two here to celebrate his birthday with us?" Masato asks.

"Oh, that wasn't our intention for today." I tell them.

"Kaori and I just felt like visiting the dorm and see how everyone is doing. It's quite a shame that everyone isn't complete today." Ai says.

"It's a shame indeed. Everyone else has work at the moment. Did you two pass by the office?" Natsuki asks.

"We did! Ringo-san and Hyuuga-san were there. They sure were surprised to see me and Ai."

"I bet Tsukimiya-sensei was really happy. He's been complaining time and time again about how much he misses you." Haruka says.

"He bombarded me with so many questions that my head started spinning!"

We laugh.

"Ai-senpai, we saw your new billboard poster in Shibuya the other day!"

"Syo-chan and I were so surprised because it was really big! You looked really awesome!"

"I'm happy to know that your work is going well." Masato says. "You keep on improving each time we see your work; I am truly amazed."

"I still have a lot to learn." Ai says.

"You're humble as always, Ai senpai."

I happily flash a peace sign with a big smile. "My husband is the best!"

Everyone laughs and so did I. Ai seems to be a little embarrassed over my actions; so adorable.

"You're lucky to have Kaori as a wife, Ai-Ai! Look at just how proud she is of you!"

We turn around towards the familiar voice.

"Rei-chan, Tokiya-san, you're both here!" I say as I greet them.

"It's great to see you two! How are you, future parents? Wha! Kaori-chan, your tummy is so big!"

"You seem healthy. I hope that you'll have a safe delivery when the time comes."

"Thank you, Tokiya-san. You seem to be in good shape and your complexion is good too; take care of yourself always despite the busy schedule!"

"That won't be a problem."

"It shouldn't be since I know someone is taking good care of you these days, right?"

I grin at Haruka who blushes in return.

"She's been doing a great job keeping me healthy and happy. I wouldn't ask for anyone else but her."

"You give me too much credit..." Haruka says in a low embarrassed voice.

"If you two ever need help, we're always here to lend a hand!" Rei-chan says as he pats Ai's head.

"Are you two hungry? We have some snacks and tea; I could prepare them right now."

"There's no need, Haruka; it's okay. We ate before leaving the house. Oh! By the way, I bought a copy of your piano instrumental album last week and the baby liked it a lot! He kept on moving when he was listening to it."

"I'm happy to hear that! I wouldn't be surprised if he would end up loving music too when he grows up since he'll be surrounded by wonderful music at home."

"Eh? You let the baby listen to music? How'd you do that?" Syo asks.

"We put the headphones on Kaori's tummy." Ai says.

"Oh, I didn't know about that. That's kinda cool."

"Ah...!"

"Kaori?"

"Ai..." I take hold of his hand.

"What is it?"

"It...hurts...My stomach hurts!" This pain...it's different from a normal stomach ache. It's five times more painful!

"Kaori-chan?! Are you okay?!" Natsuki asks.

Before I could say anything, I feel something drip down my legs.

"Her water has broke! She's going into labor!" Tokiya-san says.

"It hurts! Ai, I'm going to give birth! Take me to the hospital! Argh! Please, hurry!"

"Reiji! Help me get her to the car!"

"Let's take my car! I left it running since I wasn't planning on staying here long!"

"We'll help as well!" Masato says as he, Syo, and Natsuki start to help me get up from the sofa too.

The next thing I knew was that I was already in Rei-chan's car together with Ai, Natsuki, and Syo. Haruka and Masato are right behind us with Tokiya-san driving his car.

"Kaori, remember what the doctor said. Breathe thru your nose and exhale from your mouth then try to relax any part of your body. Follow the rhythm of my breathing. Everything will be alright."

Oh my god...this really is painful! I feel pain everywhere! God, if you're listening, help me deliver this child safely and please help me go thru all of this pain!

"AAARGH!"

More of the liquid pours out between my legs. I hold Ai's hand with all my strength; the pain is too much and I'm a bit scared. Giving birth is not an easy thing to do; some women even die after giving birth to their child due to the strain it takes on the body. I want to give birth to my baby and live to love him. Please, let me and the baby be safe.

"ARGHHH! AH! HURRY!"

"Darn it! Everyone out of the way! We have a woman going into labor here!" Rei-chan fiercely shouts outside the window as he drives thru the road at a fast pace.

My eyes start getting teary and a drop falls all the way down my face.

"Just hold on for a little bit more, Kaori! We're almost at the hospital!" Syo says.

I'm relieved to know that his words were true. We arrive at the hospital ten minutes later. I was immediately rushed into the ER for labor.

"Kaori-chan, I need you to control your breathing and every time I tell you to push, please give all your strength, okay?" the doctor says. "Do your best! You can do it! Now...push!"

"AARRRGGHHHH! AHHH! ARGH!"

"Good! Now one more time...push!"

I continue to follow the doctor's pace but I couldn't help but scream and cry in pain.

* * *

A nurse approaches us. "Excuse me, which one of you is the husband of Kisaragi Kaori-san?"

"That would be me."

"Your wife requests to have you by her side. Please follow me."

I immediately follow the nurse.

"We'll be right here, Ai-Ai! Don't worry, everything will be fine!" Rei-chan says.

"Support her with all you've got!" Syo says.

I continue down the hall in a hurry with the nurse.

"I hope that Kaori will deliver the baby safely." Haruka says.

"If it's Kaori-chan, I just know she can do it!" Natsuki says.

"All we can do now is pray for her." Tokiya says as he sits down.

"Good luck to you, Kaori." Haruka says quietly in worry.

* * *

"IT HURTS SO MUCH! ARGH! AHH!"

"You can do it, Kaori. You have to endure just a little longer for our child. You can do it."

"ARRGHH! AI! IT HURTS SO MUCH! IT HURTS! ARHHGHH!"

"You're doing great Kaori-chan. The head is already out! Just a little more! Hang in there!" the doctor says.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOREEE! WAHHHH! ARRRGHHH!"

"Keep up the good job, Kaori. He's almost out! Hang in there and stay strong! You can do it!"

"AAAHHHH! AIII! ARGH! AI! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIEEE! ARGHHH!"

"No, you will not die! You won't! Stay strong and continue to breathe properly! Don't be scared. I'm right here with you; you're not alone. The doctors and nurses are here as well for you! Stay strong!"

"The baby is almost out, Kaori-chan! Just one more powerful push and he'll be out! Are you ready?! Take a good deep breath now! Okay...one...two...three...push!" the doctor says.

"UWAUGHHHH! AHHHH!"

After her shriek of pain, the sound of a baby crying fills the room.

"Kaori-chan, congratulations! It's a wonderful healthy boy." The doctor says happily.

"You did it. You were able to give birth to a wonderful child. You did great, Kaori." I tell her.

"He looks wonderful. Isn't it funny? Since I gave birth to him today, he has the same birthday as you, Ai. Such a cute little angel...I'm...ver...y...happy..."

Her grip on my hand loosens and her eyes gently close with a smile on her face; I find her behavior strange.

"Kaori...?"

One of the nurses notices my concern and checks on Kaori.

"Kaori-san? Kaori-san?! Doctor! The patient has lost consciousness!" the nurse suddenly says.

"Her heart rate is dropping! We're losing her, doc!" the doctor's assistant, who is in charge of monitoring, says.

"Nurse! Get Kisaragi-san out of the ER right now! Take the baby to the nursery where it will be taken care of. Everyone else, prepare for my instructions!"

"How are her vitals?!" the assistant doctor asks.

"Still dropping!"

"Is it high enough to go thru with the procedure?"

"At the moment, yes! It's high enough!"

"Alright, proceed with the procedure!"

The doctor starts asking about several things from the assistants as he and his assistants start gathering closely around Kaori; I can't understand the terms they are using neither could I concentrate on anyone at all as the room is suddenly thrown into a state of disarray.

One of the nurses takes me and Kaori's baby from my arms. "Kisaragi-san, you will have to leave the ER for the moment. Do not worry, your baby will be taken cared of by the nurses and will be sent to the nursery."

"Wait, what about Kaori?! What about my wife?! What wrong with her?! Will she be okay?!"

The nurse's crooked smile puts me deeper in the pit of worry.

"Kisaragi-san, please go with the nurse and wait outside at the lobby. We will do whatever we can to save your wife."

"Doctor! She's lost!"

"Quick! We have to get her back! I'm not giving up on my patient! She has a family to return to! A family that needs her!"

One of the nurses takes my arm and with subtle force, leads me out of the ER. Buried in my mind was the perturbed doctor giving out orders after order to his assistants as the sound of what seems to be a flat line echoes in the room. The last image that I saw before leaving was one that lacks life.

* * *

After taking off the hospital gown that was lent to me and changing back to my original clothes, the nurse escorts me to the lobby where I was told to sit and wait.

"Kisaragi-san, if you need anything, feel free to ask for me or for the services of the nurses at the nurse station. I'll be returning to the ER to check if the doctor would need anything for the procedure he is currently performing."

"Wait! Tell me, what happened? Why did she suddenl—"

"I'm sorry. Kisaragi-san, I am not entirely sure but most probably your wife's body underwent a lot of stress and pain while giving birth. It is normal that mothers would faint or lose consciousness after giving birth however...her vital signs suddenly started dropping; it seems that she didn't just faint but got into a complicated situation."

"Just before we left the room, I heard the sound of the heart monitor go into a flat line. Is Kaori going to be okay?!"

The nurse pauses for a while.

"There is still a chance to save her but...Kisaragi-san, just in case, I advise you to be prepared for the worst."

"You mean..."

The nurse nods. "Yes, my apologies but I want to be honest with you. Your wife's chance of dying is quite high."

At that moment, my chest and my throat seemed to suddenly close by themselves; I could not catch a single breath. It's as if a noose was tied around my neck getting tighter and tighter each second that passes. I have never been...this scared before in my entire life.

 _Will Kaori die?_ A question that I cannot handle...a question that I wish would not have an answer.

The nurse hurriedly returns to the ER.

"Ai-senpai! What are you doing back here? Is it over already?" Syo asks.

I turn around to see everyone coming towards me.

"Did Kaori-chan finish giving birth? How's the baby? I'm sure that he looks cute!" Natsuki says.

"She was in labor for quite a long time. I hope that it was not too much for her." Tokiya-san says.

"..."

"You look very troubled, did something happen to the baby or to Kaori?" Masato asks.

I could not move my mouth.

"Ai-Ai, what happened?!" Reiji asks.

Worry starts to grow on their faces resulting to the increase in my anxiety.

"Kaori...she was able to give birth to the baby; he's normal and healthy. Currently, he's in the nursery."

"That's great news!" Haruka says in joy but seeing as my expression did not change, her worry returns.

"Does the good news have a corresponding bad news?" Masato asks in worry.

I nod. "At the moment...Kaori is fighting for her life."

A heavy atmosphere hovers over all of us.

"Shortly after she gave birth, she lost consciousness and her vitals started dropping. I was asked to leave immediately but before I could leave the room, I heard the sound of a flat line."

"No way..." Syo quietly says in disbelief.

"I don't know what her condition is right now but the nurse a while ago just told me that her chance of dying is quite high; she may not live..."

Waiting has never been this difficult. An hour and a half has passed but it felt as if we've waited for half a day. Tokiya and Haruka have fallen asleep. Natsuki and Syo, on the other hand, are awake and anxiously waiting like me. Reiji went to see the baby in the nursery.

Not a single nurse has returned with any sort of update yet. What's happening right now in that room? Kaori was probably revived since they're still inside. If she had died, the doctors and nurses would have finished earlier on. Perhaps she's still not in a stabilized condition and thus they're working on keeping her on a stable level.

"I'm back, Ai-Ai." Reiji sits down beside me. "I saw the little rascal just now in the nursery. It was funny because when I was trying to search for him thru the window, I just knew where he'd be! The baby looks just like adorable little you."

"I thought the same when I saw him; I definitely thought that he looked like me. You know, Kaori's wish came true. She said that if it was a boy, she would want it to look like me."

"How cute. A little mini Ai. It would be nice to have matching shirts with your kid, you know? It would look great in photos and all."

"I think that would be enjoyable. Kaori would like it too."

"...Any updates from the nurses?"

"None."

"I see...Everything will be fine! I believe that everything will definitely be fine! So don't worry, Ai."

I nod in response.

We continued to wait for a long while until...

"Excuse me, which one of you is Kisaragi Ai-san?"

"Ai-Ai, wake up! A nurse is looking for you!" Reiji says as he furiously wakes me up. His voice was so loud that it woke up Haruka and Tokiya as well as Syo and Natsuki who ended up sleeping too.

"Unn...Yes? What is it?" How long have I been asleep?

"It's regarding your wife—Kisaragi Kaori."

All of our attention focuses on the nurse.

"Your wife is now in stable condition. She has been transferred to a hospital room to rest. You may see her now."

"That's great news! I'm so happy that Kaori is okay!" Haruka says.

"Alright! She survived! She's a strong girl after all!" Syo says.

"I'm so relieved. We should go see her now and congratulate her on a successful birth." Natsuki says.

We all follow the nurse down a few hallways and entered room 1357.

"Kaori-san, your husband and friends are here to see you."

"Hi there, everyone. Don't be too noisy or else this little guy will wake up crankily." Kaori says as she holds the baby in her arms with a smile on her face.

I feel so relieved to see her right now with our child. I thought that today...I was going to lose her.

"Kaori, I'm so happy to see you alive." I wrap my arms around her and savor the feeling of her warmth.

She gently leans her head on my shoulder. "I'm happy to see you and the baby too...I thought that I wasn't going to be able to see you two again. I was scared that I'd leave you two behind."

"Well, you didn't. What matters now is that you're here with us and for the days to come."

I look at our baby that rests in her arms...it's so cute. I gently pat his head.

"Hnn..ugh...uh...WAHHHHHH! WAH! AH! WAHH!" the baby starts crying and it surprises me.

"Wha! Looks like you woke him up, Ai-senpai!" Syo says.

"I didn't mean to. Um, I'm sorry. Please stop crying."

"WAAAH! WAHH! WAAAHHHH!"

"He's fairly grumpy for having his sleep disturbed." Masato says.

"Yeah and it seems that Mikaze is panicking a little." Tokiya says as he chuckles at the sight.

"You have to calm him down, Ai-senpai." Haruka says.

"Okay. How do I do that? I have no knowledge regarding this." What do I do? This is something I haven't looked up on.

"Hehe. Here, Ai. Hold him in your arms like this."

"Um, okay." Kaori puts the baby in my arms. He's quite light, soft, and small; he fits perfectly in my arms.

"Cradle him well and then rock him gently and slowly from side to side."

"Like this?"

"Hehe. Yeah, you're doing fine Ai. It would be nice to sing to him or talk to him as well but for now I think this would be fine. "

"WAHHH! WAHHHH!"

"He's still crying, is that normal?"

"Yes, it's normal for babies to continue crying. It really does take time before they calm down so patience is always the key."

"I'll remember that."

"Ai-chan looks so adorable together with his son! I'm going to take a picture!" Natsuki takes out his phone and snaps a picture.

"He's officially a father now. I'm sure that he'll be a good father to his son." Masato says.

"I think so too! Ai-Ai won't let his wife or his child get in harm's way. He'll shower them with all he's got! That's my Ai-Ai!" Reiji says.

"What a wonderful family." Haruka says.

"Kaori will surely be a great mother, knowing her. Don't you think so too?" Tokiya says.

Haruka nods as she continues to watch Ai trying to calm down his baby son.

"WAHHH! WAHHH! WAH!"

"Um, won't you calm down for me? You're a very cute baby so it would be a waste if you don't stop crying and smile instead; it would definitely suit you. Won't you smile for papa?" It feels a little weird to say these things but I don't mind if it's for my own child. What I want is to make sure that this little life that was born from me and Kaori would live happily and in good health.

"WAHHH!"

"Are you perhaps afraid of me?"

"WAHHH! WAH!"

"There is nothing to fear. I will most certainly not hurt you because I am your father who loves you very much."

"WAHHH! WAAaahh!"

"I won't hurt you because I love you; you're just as precious to me as your mother."

"Waaahh! Wah!"

"You're a little stubborn, aren't you? Perhaps a habit you've picked up from your mother and I. Be good to your mother from now on, okay? She gave her all just to bring you to this world; she almost lost her life just for you to be born. She loves you very much too." I wonder how this child's life will play out. Will things go well for you or will you repeat history and follow _his_ path?

"Waaaah!"

"Shh, stop crying or else you'll get dehydrated; you certainly won't like that."

"Wah! Waah! Waaahhh!"

"This is so new to my eyes. Ai-senpai really looks like a father right now." Syo says to Natsuki.

"Excuse."

"WHA!" Reiji jumps in surprise. "Ah, sorry about that. You came out from nowhere that it surprised me." He says to the nurse.

The nurse approaches me and Kaori.

"Oh my, it seems he won't stop crying. Will you be able to handle him, Kisaragi san?"

"I'd like to try."

"Okay then. Since you're quite full handed at the moment, I'll let your wife fill these out."

The nurse hands over the clipboard to Kaori.

"Please fill out the forms with the necessary details. It's for the baby."

"Time of birth...the doctor told me it was 11:05am, Sex...male, hmm what else...Oh, his name. Ai, what will we name him? Do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually, there is a name that I really want to give to him."

"Really? What's the name?"

"Aine. I really wanted to name our child Aine if it would be a boy."

Aside from Reiji and the others, Kaori becomes surprised and her expression then becomes one with a great smile. "It's a wonderful name. I like that name very much too." She writes it down on the form and gives the nurse the clipboard.

"Thank you very much." The nurse looks at the form. "Kisaragi Aine. What a splendid name. May he grow healthy and strong!" the nurse quietly leaves.

"Wahhh! Wahhh!"

Aine continues to cry and I instinctively hug him closer to me. I kiss his forehead and say to him quietly, "You should rest now. Crying a lot is quite tiring, isn't it? Aine, I promise that I won't let you become unhappy. This time I'll make sure that you'll live a life filled with love, happiness, and dreams. I won't let you live and end the same life again."

"Wahhh...wa...a...hhnn..." he gradually stops crying and falls asleep.

"Oh, he finally calmed down." Haruka says.

"Good job, Ai-chan!" Natsuki says.

"He fell asleep; he got tired from crying. Aww, look at him sleeping in your arms. How cute!" Kaori says.

"Kaori-chan, are you allowed to eat?" Reiji asks her.

"Yes, I'm allowed to eat."

"Then I'll go buy some food for all of us! The excitement and suspense of the day sure has made me hungry! It's my treat! So what do you guys want?"

"We'll just go with you and let the two bond with their child for the meantime." Tokiya says.

"I'll have whatever's available. As long as it tastes good then I have no complains. Hehe." Kaori says.

"I'm the same as her." I tell Reiji.

"Okay! Roger that! We'll be back after a while so enjoy your time with little Aine!"

Everyone leaves in an instant; the room becomes quieter.

"You surprised me, Ai. I didn't know that you wanted to name him after Aine."

"I just felt that it was most suitable."

"Also, what you said to Aine just now was very touching. I'm so proud of you."

"It's the truth. I want him to live a life where he didn't meet a tragic fate. I want to let him live a life that he was supposed to live."

"I'm sure that he's very happy to know that you named our child after him and that you've promised to give him a happy life. I want to be by your side and do the same." She kisses Aine's forehead gently. "Dream of sweet dreams, little Aine."

"He definitely will."

I continue to carry him in my arms for a while as he sleeps with a face glowing with happiness.


	100. Chapter 100: My Life With You

**Chapter 100: My Life With You  
**  
"La..la...la la la...la la...la..." Hmm, that melody doesn't sound bad. I should write it down later before I completely forget it.

Just a few more minutes and it'll all be done! It's definitely making the kitchen smell tasty. Hehe. They'll probably be done by the time I finish washing these dishes I used. It's been a while since I last made them; I feel all excited, how silly.

*ting!*

I take the baking pan out of the oven and allowed them to cool down for a few minutes before putting them on a plate. Once I placed them all on a nice plate, I excitedly call out to my little bundle of joy.

"Aine! I made some cookies! Do you want some?"

Hm? He didn't respond when I called out his name. Maybe he didn't hear me?

I pick up the plate filled with the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and started looking for him around the house.

"Aine?" I call out his name in the living room but he's not here.

"Aine?" I pop my head into his bedroom and call out his name with lots of enthusiasm but he wasn't here either…

I walk down the hall and see Obi and Tabi taking a nap. They open their eyes the moment they heard my footsteps.

*bark bark*

"Have you two seen, Aine?"

*bark* They look at each other.

"Oh, okay. Sorry to disturb you two then! You can go on and continue your little nap." I pat the two's heads before walking on.

"Aine?" Well, he didn't come here in the kitchen either. Where on earth did my little baby go? Sigh. Ah! Maybe he's in the backyard? Ai is there studying a script for a show so maybe he went there to be with his father; I hope he's not bothering his father's practice.

I head over to the backyard and called out for my little bundle of joy's name. "Aine? Are you here?"

"What is it, mama?"

Aine sits up and looks at me. He was on the reclined garden chair where Ai had fallen asleep with the script underneath his hand on his chest. I chuckle at the sight before me; they're such a cute father and son pair.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Look, I made cookies just for you."

Aine smiles as I put down the plate of cookies on the garden set's table.

"Thank you, mama."

"Were you with papa the whole time?"

"Yes." He bites the cookie and a happy satisfied expression grows on his face. "I was watching him practice. He was saying his lines out loud; papa is cool."

"Haha. He definitely is! Did he fall asleep while practicing?"

"When he was reading the next part, he fell asleep while lying down on the chair. I was sitting beside him so I decided to take a nap too."

"Papa must have been tired. You two shouldn't sleep out here without a blanket! You could catch a cold! If it's too hot, you might get heatstroke."

"It's okay, mama. Today's weather is good."

Aine takes another cookie and eats it happily.

"Mama, you eat too." He holds out a cookie to me and I bite it from his hand.

"It tastes good, right?"

"Of course. Mama's cookies are the best."

I smile at Aine and pat his head. I'm happy he's enjoying the cookies. I look over at Ai and see that he's sound asleep. He's working hard as always; I appreciate his efforts but he should rest from time to time.

I go over to him and brush some of his hair off of his face; he seems so carefree and peaceful at the moment that I can't help but smile and chuckle a little.

"What are you smiling at so happily?"

Oh dear, did I wake him up? My bad.

"E-Eh?!"

He pulls my arm and I fall on top of him.

"A-Ai!"

"Good morning. Can I have my good morning kiss?"

"It's already the afternoon, silly."

"Is that so? Then can I have my good afternoon kiss?"

"But…"

"Please?"

I really can't go against him when he asks with that tone and with that face. Sigh. This hasn't changed over the years. I don't think I'll ever be able to overcome that as long as I live.

I lean forward and give in to his request; his lips are soft. A big smile forms on his face and it's just too cute to bear. My poor heart is beating too fast.

"Now I'm energized. I'm cured of my Kaori deficiency."

"K-Kaori deficiency? What are you saying?" That's making me feel embarrassed.

Aine then comes over. "Papa, mama made cookies." He holds one out to Ai.

Ai takes a bite of the cookie from Aine's hand. "They taste good as always. Mama's cookies are the best, aren't they?"

Aine nods. "Mama could have a bakery here in Tokyo one day."

"That not a bad idea." I say happily as I thought about it.

Ai looks at me with a blank expression; he's thinking of something.

"That's not a bad idea indeed but…" he looks at Aine. "Mama is already an idol and composer so she becomes busy sometimes, right? She's also your mother who takes care of you and the house while papa is away, right? If she puts up a bakery, then she won't have any more time for me and you. We'll be lonely, won't we?"

Ai hugs me tightly and Aine's eyes widen as he realizes what his father is saying.

"Papa, you're right. Never mind about the bakery, I want mama to spend more time with us. I want mama to stay with us." Aine then tightly hugs me too; he's such a cute little kid longing for his mother.

"H-Hey! You two are hugging me too tightly!"

"We're recharging, mama. We have mama deficiency."

"Aine, not you too!"

"That's right. Aine and I are just recharging for a while so leave us be, Kaori."

My child-like husband and son laugh as I attempt to escape from them. It's two against one; this isn't fair!

"Aine, could you get out of the chair for a moment? Your mother won't be comfortable if she stays on top of me like this the whole time; she might fall too."

Aine nods and obediently gets off of the chair. Ai then lets me lie down beside him; we make space in the middle between us and he turns to Aine.

"You can join us now. Come and lie down over here with us."

Aine happily gets on the chair and lies down between me and Ai. He looks so happy like a little puppy.

"This is comfortable and I get to enjoy both mama and papa." he says happily.

I chuckle seeing his adorable smiling face.

"Then let's stay like this for a while. Would you like that, Aine?" Ai asks.

Aine nods and makes himself even more comfortable between me and Ai. He starts getting sleepy after a while; it's cute when he's like this.

Hm, I've noticed something; I would say that Aine is very much like his father both in looks and personality except Aine is more joyful or should I say he smiles more often. I chuckle as the image of a poker faced Ai and a smiley Aine walking together while holding hands appears in my mind. But I think because of Aine, Ai has become more expressive and energetic.

"He's like a little angel, isn't he?" Ai asks as he snuggles little Aine between us.

"Yeah, he's an angel just like you. I'm very happy that I have two angels now in my life; they're both adorable and loving too. I couldn't ask for more." I chuckle.

"We could always make another one; I don't mind. Besides, it's enjoyable to make another one with you."

W-WHAAA! My heart! "H-Hold on! We've talked about that! We agreed that if we wanted another child, we'd wait for Aine to get a little older! F-Family planning, remember?! Right?!"

Ai chuckles. "Yes, I remember. Besides, I want to enjoy more time with Aine first before having another child."

"Me too."

"What are we having for lunch today?"

"I haven't thought about it yet. Do you have any requests, Ai?"

"Nothing in particular; whatever you make is always delicious and Aine isn't picky with food."

"Maybe I'll make lasagna for lunch. It's quite easy to make."

"Are you tired? I haven't been able to help with the chores because of work these days. You've been doing everything and you work as well."

"Hmm…I'm not really tired; probably just a little."

Ai turns to me and asks with worry, "Are you sure you're alright?" he caresses my cheek. "I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"It's okay. I'm fine, really. Aine does volunteer to help me with some of the chores so I've got a little helper with me. You don't' have to worry about anything."

"But I don't like it when you do everything. I promised that I'd help with housework when we got married…I've failed as a husband."

"Don't say that. You've been a great husband to me and a great father to Aine. You're always thinking about us and you always help us; you also show so much affection and care towards us. I'm grateful for everything you do so don't beat yourself up; you'll make me and Aine sad if you're like that."

"But..."

"I mean it, Ai."

"Okay."

You know Ai, you worry too much sometimes but each time you worry, it reminds me just how much you love me and Aine. Relax or else you'll grow old too soon, my dear.

"Kaori, why don't we eat out for lunch so that you won't have to cook and clean dishes for today? We can also go to the aquarium or to the zoo; I think Aine will enjoy that."

"Is it okay? Weren't you practicing for work?"

"It's fine. I think that I need some rest from work too. I want to spend some time with my precious family today."

"Okay, if you say so. Oh! But that means I'll have to wake up Aine so that he could get ready. That's too bad since he just started his nap." I hug my little bundle of joy who is sleeping soundly. He is such a cute child looking like a mini version of Ai. Hehe.

"It's okay. We can stay here for a little longer and go out later so don't wake him up yet."

"Okay. Hm, it's actually comfortable to stay here. No wonder you practice your lines here often."

"Well, it became more comfortable when Aine suddenly came and now it's even more comfortable with you here."

I poke his nose. "Whatever, Mr. Wordsmith."

"It's the truth. By the way, how are you with your new song?"

"It's going pretty well. I just need a few more lines and it'll be finished."

"What's the title of the song?"

"I haven't decided on the definite title yet. For now, it's called 'My Life with You'."

"I want to hear it after you've finished. Your songs have been getting better each time. I would like it if you would compose a song for me."

"Hmm, as long as I'm compensated well. Hehe."

"Do I have to pay my own wife for a song That's not fair...Can't I have it for free?"

"The good things in life aren't free, Ai." I smile widely at him.

"Well, I don't think I should pay you with money and instead just pay you with something else."

"Eh? You'll pay me with something else? With what?"

"Let's see...The nights will surely get livelier and more enjoyable."

"A-Ai! That's not—!"

"I think it's beneficial for the both of us; I'd enjoy it as well. It's a win-win situation, is it not?" He smiles mischievously.

Having no idea how to respond to his remark, I pinch his cheek with all my might. He shuts his eyes in pain.

I release his cheek after a minute or so. The area I pinched has turned a little red.

"That hurt..." he holds his cheek.

"I sure hope so!"

"Why are you cruel to me..." he pouts as he rubs his cheek to soothe the pain.

"Wha?! I-I'm not the cruel one here!" I turn my back to him with Aine in my arms.

"Kaori."

"No."

"Kaori."

"No."

"...Kaori."

"No!"

I hear him sigh.

"I'll attack you if you don't turn around."

His so-called threat sounds a little convincing but I choose not to believe it. Threaten me or tease me all you want, I won't turn around or give Aine to you no matter what.

"I warned you then." He says as he gets out of the garden chair.

A sudden chill runs down my back. Maybe I made a wrong move? No. No. No. I didn't!

"Here I come...up you two go."

Wait...Up?!

"Huh?! What—?!"

I hold onto Aine as I fell my body rise up from the garden chair and into the air.

"Whaa! Ai!"

I find myself carried into the air by Ai's arms.

"Ai!"

"Be careful. Don't let go of Aine, Kaori." He says playfully.

Fearing that I could fall, I cling onto him with one arm that isn't holding Aine. My face is probably filled with worry right now. I look up at Ai and find him smiling happily; he's enjoying playing with me darn it!

"P-Put me down right now!"

"What if I don't want to yet?" he says with a smile.

He starts walking back towards the house.

I cling on to him more in fear of hitting the ground. "I'm going to fall!"

"Of course not. I wouldn't dare to drop you and Aine. Just be a good little girl and wait patiently till we get inside the house."

"B-But!"

"Hnn...? Mama? Are we flying?" Aine asks in a sleepy tone as he looks around.

"Well, umm." I look at Ai.

"That's right, Aine. You and mama are flying because of papa's strength." Ai then lifts me and Aine higher and then lowers us all of a sudden and back up again. This is like an amusement park ride! Scary!

"Whaaa!"

While I've been letting out cries of surprise and worry, Aine has been smiling and laughing the whole time. He even puts his hands up from time to time when Ai lifts us; he's enjoying everything!

Ai continues to play with us until we got inside the house.

"Alright, the ride ends here in the living room." Ai puts me and Aine down on the sofa.

Aine hasn't stopped smiling and laughing. How cute. I feel much better now that I'm safely back down.

"Aine, we're going to eat out today. Why don't you go get ready?" Ai says.

"Okay, papa. Do I wear thick clothes?"

Ai thinks for a moment. He levels himself with Aine and pokes his cheek. "It depends on whether you want to see lions or penguins."

"Ah! I want to see penguins!" Aine's eyes sparkle.

"Then make sure you wear a nice warm jacket. The aquarium can be quite cold inside."

Aine hurriedly runs off to get changed; he's excited to go, isn't he? Well, he does love penguins.

"Since you mentioned penguins, does that mean we're going to that aquarium? The one we went to before with Reiji?" I ask.

"Yes, we'll be going to that one."

My little baby is so cute and innocent. It's too much for my eyes and heart! I should take good pictures today especially when he goes to play with the penguins and the face he makes when he looks at the aquariums is just priceless! I will definitely capture them all. It's a good thing that the camera's charged all the time.

As I'm distracted with my thoughts, Ai suddenly hugs me from behind and kisses my neck. "We should get changed too. You should dress warmly, Kaori; you'll get sick if you don't."

"Y-Yes!" God, he's talking directly to my ear...So sly.

It's been years since we last visited that place. I had a great time with Ai and Reiji back then though technically it was just me and Ai since Reiji would often 'go missing'. My favorite attraction was the penguins; it was so much fun feeding them and the penguins just loved Ai.

Hmm...

After dressing up, I open one of the cabinet drawers of the closet. I take out one of the photo albums and sit on the bed. Several memories flow in my head as I flip through the photos. Oh, here's the section with the photos from that day. These were the photos that Reiji gave to me and Ai; it turns out that he was taking pictures of me and Ai the whole time when I thought he was going off on his own. Let's see now...that photo should be here somewhere...here it is! It's a good thing that Reiji was able to capture the moment when the penguins were all over Ai; he looks so cute here!

"What are you looking at, Kaori?"

"Oh Ai, look at this! Do you remember this?"

"How could I forget. Those penguins were all over me; I didn't mind so much since they were warm and fluffy."

He sits down beside me and looks at the pictures with me.

He points at one picture. "This was when we watched the sea lion show. You were called over to the stage to feed one of the sea lions; you were really excited and happy."

"This one was when we went to the jellyfish section. There were so many of them and they were so mesmerizing to watch." I point at one picture.

We continue to look thru the photos while waiting for Aine to get ready.

"Kaori, look."

Ai points at a photo that reminds me of a moment of my life that I can't forget.

"The aquarium tunnel..." The picture shows the time when Ai was holding my cold hand as we went inside the aquarium tunnel. The succeeding photos show the moments when we were talking and looking at the fishes around us.

"This was when my favorite event of that day happened—this was when you told me that you liked me." Ai says.

"Yeah. This was when I confessed to you...and ran away in fear and embarrassment." Stupid little me; I wish I had the courage and strength to stay at that time. If I stayed at that time, I would have heard his side earlier on and...everything would have been settled right away and easier too.

"When you said you liked me, it made me really happy. Until now I am thankful of that day because if you didn't speak about it first, I might have never said anything about my feelings or I would have understood more and told you about my feelings at a much later time which could have been too late. I must confess though that I became worried when you ran away all of a sudden."

"Ugh. I was an idiot for running away. I'm sorry!"

"You were cute though."

"Nooo." I bump his shoulder with mine. He chuckles in return.

He puts his head on my shoulder. "You really stirred me up inside back then. When you wouldn't talk to me or even meet me, I became quite troubled inside; I couldn't stand your absence. Meeting you sure has destroyed my composure now that I think about it."

"Hahaha. I'm really at fault, aren't I?"

He lifts his head and pats mine. "That's correct. That's why you should take responsibility and love me more and more each day."

"I'd do that without you telling me, silly."

We hear little footsteps coming towards our bedroom door.

*knock knock knock*

The soft noises of his knocks are so adorable.

"Come in, Aine." I say.

The door meekly opens a little and in comes little Aine all dressed up and ready to go.

"Are you all set to go?" Ai asks him.

"I'm ready to see the penguins!" he says loudly and enthusiastically.

Ai picks him up and carries him. "That's good to know but we have to eat lunch first."

I close the photo album and put it away.

"Mama, Papa, where are we eating?"

"What do you feel like eating, Aine?" I ask.

"Hmm...I'm fine with anything."

We get inside the car.

"Don't forget your seat belt, Aine." Ai says as he starts the car.

"Yes, papa. I have it on already."

"Good job."

Ai drives off.

"Aquarium! Penguins! Octopus! Sea lion! Jellyfish! Crab! Flounder! Sting ray! Starfish! Sea urchin! Shark!" Aine says happily while we're still on the road.

Ai and I chuckle at his cuteness. He's saying the words with a tune he made up; it's like he made his own cute little song.

"Lunch first though!" I tell him.

"How about we eat at a seafood restaurant?" Ai asks playfully. "There's going to be a seafood restaurant that will be on the way so why don't we eat there?"

"EH?! BUT! BUT! BUT! Papa!"

Ai chuckles. "I'm just kidding. Of course we won't eat at a place like that if we're going to the aquarium; that would be somewhat wrong."

Aine cutely sighs in relief.

"Papa, mama, I feel like eating hamburger now."

"Okay. Hamburger it is then."

"Is there a family restaurant on the way?" I ask Ai.

"Yes, there's three of them so if the first one is full, we can move on to the next one."

"What if all the three restaurants are full?"

"...Let's just hope that won't be the case."

I think for a moment. "If I recall correctly, they sell food at the aquarium right? We bought food there before when we went with Reiji; we could eat there if ever."

"Oh, you're right. That's the backup plan then. No more worries."

"Haha."

"Mama, can I get a penguin stuff toy later at the aquarium?"

I think for a moment.

"Please? Can I, mama?"

"It depends if you can finish your vegetables when we eat at the restaurant."

"...Do I have to finish all of them?" Aine asks in a sulky voice.

"That's right. You have to finish all of them if you want to get a penguin stuff toy later."

"...Okay."

Aine becomes quiet for a moment.

"Maybe you should lower the requirement and make it to half?" Ai suggests.

"Hmm...In one condition, you eat the other half." I tell him.

Ai pouts. "That's not fair..."

"You two need to eat vegetables more to stay healthy! I always end up finishing the vegetables that you two leave on your plates at home."

Ai looks at Aine thru the rear view mirror and coincidentally, Aine was looking at him too thru the mirror. They both look at each other with sullen expressions.

"Papa...the penguin..."

Ai takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, I'll eat the other half of vegetables."

"It's settled then! You two better keep your promise when we eat."

"Thanks, papa!"

Ai sighs. "This is all for the sake of the penguin!"

"For the penguin!" Aine repeats.

Such simple happiness; I'd want to see more of it until the end of my life. Who would have thought that my life would play out this way? I certainly didn't plan most of these things. Haha. The past or the present, the good or the bad, I wouldn't want to change any of them at all because they're the reason why I've walked and reached this path in my life. Surely everything wasn't a smooth ride but it's okay; the end wasn't bad at all and a new beginning continued the ride. To where will I be headed to this time? I don't know but one thing's for sure—I have to keep doing my best not just for myself but for the people I love the most.

"Mama, mama, I want to sit on the front with you. Can I?"

"Sure! Hold on."

I remove my seat belt. I reach for Aine at the back seat and carry him onto my lap. I fasten the seat belt over the two of us and hug him.

Ai pats Aine's head and ruffles his hair a little. "You're quite excited, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am! I'm excited to meet the penguins!"

So cute, this little ball of sunshine!

Aine then thinks for a moment and says all of a sudden, "I'm also excited to spend some time with mama and papa together!"

"Eh? But aren't we always together, Aine?" I ask.

"Yes, we always are together and complete."

"The way you put your words together made it sound as if it was the opposite." Ai tells him.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. What I meant was that I like all of the times when we're all together because it's always happy time. Being with mama and papa is always fun! I want the three of us to always have fun and be happy. Every time we're all together, I get excited and become happy! Whether it's mama cooking or papa playing with me or when mama has a new song and plays it for me or when papa is practicing or when we watch TV together or when we all sleep together or eat together, they all make me feel happy and it makes mama and papa happy too."

This little child...knows more than what he appears to know. He may not have said it directly but he got the point very well. He's so smart just like Ai and expressive like me; he will surely grow up into a wonderful person. I...Me and Ai will make sure that you'll grow in the best way that you can and let you follow whatever dream or goal you'll have in your life...as long as it doesn't spell trouble of course hehe. No son of ours will be a delinquent!

 _As vast as the sky_

 _As beautiful as the sea_

 _Not a wonder, not a sigh_

 _To turn, to finish, and to begin_

 _A loop of life without an end_

 _Stay in sight of gentle **eyes**_

 _And happily_

 _Bathe in warm **indigo**_

 _Live the dream of **You** and **Love**_

 _Live the life I have with you_

Aine looks up at me from my lap. "Mama, are we there yet?" he asks softly.

"Not yet."

"Hmm...Are we there now?"

"Nope."

He sits properly and looks outside the window for a few minutes.

"...Now?"

I shake my head.

"Okay." He buries his face as he hugs me; he's probably hiding his pouting face from me.

"I'm jealous of you, Aine." Ai says. "You get to have mama all for yourself for the moment while I have to continue driving."

Aine looks at Ai and then gives me a bigger hug while staring at his father. "I guess mama is mine now."

"Eh? That's not fair...we agreed to share mama, didn't we?"

"Sorry papa but I'm going to break my promise." He hugs me even more.

"Eh?"

"Mama is mine now. No more room for you."

"But..." He looks at Aine for a moment and sulks as he continues to drive.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight over me. I can be shared by you two!"

"I don't want to share mama..." Aine says.

I laugh as it reminds me of how Ai is; they really are father and son. Haha.

"...I'm not sharing your vegetables anymore; you can finish them yourself."

"Eh?! But papa! What about the penguin!"

"You can earn one yourself. You don't really need my help. Good luck, I know you can do it." He says in a semi-sulking tone.

"...I can't do that." Aine ponders.

"If you share Kaori with me, I'll share your vegetables."

"But..."

"Well, it's either you choose between the penguin and mama or you could have them both by sharing them with me."

Aine's expression becomes complex from thinking and choosing.

"Hnnn...I'll share with papa!" he says with force.

"It's settled then." Ai says happily and continues to drive. He has such a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hehe. If you can't beat them, join them." I hug little Aine who is unsatisfied with his decision. "There, there, it really is hard to win against papa. Mama knows that very well."

"When I grow up...I'll become better than papa."

"Good luck on that, Aine. You'll need to work really hard if you want that to happen." Ai says.

"I will work so hard that even papa will praise me a lot!" He stands up enthusiastically on my lap with his arms in the air.

"Wha! Don't stand up like that while the car is still moving!" I hold Aine immediately.

"Oh. Sorry, mama. I got a little too worked up; I sit down now."

He meekly sits back down and fixes the seat belt. It's quite funny that he's sitting so straight and still with a poker face similar to Ai's. His expression may look like that but he's gleaming with enthusiasm; you can just feel it.

"You'll explode if you won't be able to contain all those emotions inside of you." Ai says teasingly.

*sniff sniff*

"Eh?"

Aine starts crying. "Mama! I'm going to explode! T-That means I'm going to die, right?! I don't want to die!" his crying becomes worse.

"Ai! Look what you did! You scared him!"

"Um...I was only joking...I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Aine continues to cry and I'm here panicking, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, Aine! You won't explode! Papa was just bullying you—"

"I wasn't bullying him. It was a jok—"

I elbow Ai's arm. "Papa was being mean to you, wasn't he?"

Aine nods as he cries.

I glare at Ai, telling him to apologize to Aine. He nods and parks the car at the side of the road for a moment.

He takes off his seat belt and carries Aine to his lap. He then takes out his handkerchief and wipes Aine's face and eyes.

"Aine, I'm sorry. I scared you, didn't I? Papa didn't mean to."

Ai puts the handkerchief at Aine's nose.

"Papa is very sorry. Please stop crying. I won't do that again, I promise. Papa loves you very very much; I don't like seeing you cry."

"Is papa really sorry?" Aine asks as he blows his nose with the handkerchief.

"Yes."

"..." Aine stares at him.

"You don't believe papa?"

"I believe papa...but..."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Aine thinks for a moment and then nods.

"What is it?"

"Um...Can you eat all of my vegetables later?"

I hold my laughter as best as I could. Aine just got the better of him!

Ai flinches. "Is there anything else I could do instead?" he asks pleadingly.

Aine shakes his head.

Ai becomes perplexed and looks over to me.

I shrug my shoulders; it's your call. Haha, he really is your son.

He looks back at Aine who is giving him the puppy eyes but they're shining with tears.

Ai sighs in defeat and hugs Aine. "Fine. Papa will eat all of your vegetables later."

Aine smiles and hugs Ai back.

"Does this mean you two have made up?" I ask.

"Yes, mama. I forgive papa." He looks at Ai. "I love you, papa."

"I love you too, Aine." Ai pats his head and gives him a little kiss on the forehead before handing him over back to me.

He continues to drive and after a while, we reach one of the restaurants that he was talking about. Luckily, it wasn't full so we were able to eat there.

It was a simple and cozy family restaurant and the food was good. Aine enjoyed his hamburger steak while Ai struggled to finish Aine's vegetables for him. Haha. How adorable.

"How are you doing, Ai?"

"...Still surviving."

"Poor thing, let me help you."

"No need. I promised Aine that I'll eat them. It would be cheating if I'd allow you to help me finish them."

Dedicated as ever. Ai doesn't like breaking promises. If he says he'll do it, he'll definitely do it.

Aine, who is sits between me and Ai, takes his fork and eats one of the vegetables.

"Papa, it's okay. I'll eat the rest."

"But we agreed that I'd eat everything."

"I know but there's no need anymore. I want to help papa."

"Well, okay." Ai puts the remaining vegetables on Aine's plate who in return eats it diligently without a single complaint.

"I love you,papa."

"I love you too, Aine."

"I love you, mama."

"I most certainly love you too!"

 _ **~The End of the Beginning~**_

 _ **Thank you for reading  
**_ _ **See you!**_


	101. Announcement

Hello there! Long time no see~

There have been some people interested in either translating this story or sharing it/reposting it at other sites. Please do ask permission first, okay?

Feel free to contact me either thru private message here in this site or thru my email:

kiokuokami [insert symbol for "at"] gmail .com

Just take out the spaces in between and put the "at" symbol^ This site won't let me type properly urls or email addresses ^^;

Have a nice day!~


End file.
